La Esencia del Dragón
by Dracofonte
Summary: Como de costumbre tras un periodo de paz un nuevo peligro asecha a Tokio y es deber de las Sailor Scouts el enfrentarlo. Sólo que esta vez no estarán solas...
1. El chico nuevo

**La Esencia del Dragón**

Por Dracofonte

_Capítulo 1: "El chico nuevo"_

León Almeida contempló sin entusiasmo el edificio que tenía frente a sus ojos; la preparatoria Juuban no resultaba muy impresionante para el joven mexicano. Una vez que terminó su inspección visual decidió entrar al recinto escolar. Al cruzar el patio atrajo sin querer las miradas de los demás estudiantes ya que no era común ver a un chico latino por esos lares; León era alto, de cabello castaño y ojos café claro.

Varios minutos después estaba siendo presentado a su clase (le había tocado en el salón 2-G). Mientras era observado de pies a cabeza por la clase como si fuese algún tipo de bicho raro, él se dedicó a observar a sus nuevo compañeros, particularmente a las chicas, pero muy a su pesar no encontró ninguna que le resultase atractiva. Las primeras horas se pasaron algo lentas debido a que a León no le resultaba para nada entretenida la clase de historia japonesa y mucho menos la de Matemáticas, así que cuando sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio del receso agradeció mentalmente a Dios. Una vez fuera del aula se fue a sentar a un apartado árbol puesto que ya se había cansando de las miradas de las que era víctima (algunas de curiosidad, algunas burlonas y otras de abierta antipatía), no era ese el tipo de atención que quería. Mientras degustaba los manjares de alta cocina que traía de almuerzo (un par de emparedados de atún) se le acercó un chico, era bajo y delgado, tenía el cabello negro corto y sus ojos se hallaban ocultos tras unos gruesos lentes.

"Hola ¿cómo estás?" dijo tímidamente el cuatro ojos.

"¿Qué onda?" replicó Almeida.

El chico de anteojos pareció desconcertado con la respuesta de León.

"¿Perdón? ¿Cómo dijiste?"

"Sólo fue un saludo" aclaró el chico latino "¿qué es lo que se te ofrece?"

El cuatro ojos pareció dudar antes de responder.

"Pues verás, sucede que mis amigos y yo nos sentamos a tomar el almuerzo aquí todos los días, pero hoy te vimos aquí y..."

"...y tú y tus amigos quieren que me vaya a otro sitio ¿cierto?"

"No, no, claro que no"

"Vamos no te pongas así, mira hagamos esto tu y tus amigos se sientan aquí y yo me siento del otro lado del árbol ¿te parece bien?"

"Hmmm, sí creo que está bien" dijo un tanto confuso.

El chico se retiró a avisarles a sus amigos; Almeida lo vio alejarse mientras sonreía, el sujeto le había agradado ya que intentó arreglar el asunto de manera diplomática y tratando de no ofenderlo, y apreciaba eso. Ah, los japoneses son extraños, creo que nunca voy a entenderlos pensó. Tomó su almuerzo y se fue a sentar al lado opuesto del árbol para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Al cabo de un par de minutos escuchó el sonido de pasos acercándose, supuso que se trataba del chico de lentes acompañado de sus amigos, así que decidió ignorarlos y seguir comiendo. No se había equivocado pero lo que no se esperaba es que el grupo se sentara alrededor de él.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" preguntó el ahora confundido León viendo a los recién llegados.

A parte del tipo de hacía un rato estaba una chica vestida con el uniforme escolar (obviamente) de cabello corto color verde y ojos negros quién sonreía en forma dulce; a su lado estaba otro chico, este era de complexión regular (es decir ni muy delgado ni muy gordo), tenía el cabello rubio y ojos azules. La primera en hablar fue la chica:

"¿Te importa si tomamos el almuerzo contigo?"

"No, desde luego que no" contestó el chico latino todavía más confundido.

"Gracias, disculpa si te molestamos hace rato, envié a este tonto..." dijo señalando al cuatro ojos "...a preguntarte eso pero al parecer no pudo hacer algo tan simple" luego lanzó una mirada de reproche al chico.

"No te preocupes, creo que en parte fue mi culpa ya que no le di tiempo de hablar"

"De todas formas" siguió obstinada la chica.

"Bien, hechas las aclaraciones pertinentes les importaría decirme quienes son ustedes"

"Claro, no hay problema, yo me llamó Hinako Sakamoto, tengo 16 años y voy en primer año"

"Yo soy Sho Hibiki, tengo 16 años y también voy en primer año en la misma clase que Hinako" dijo el chico de anteojos.

"Mi nombre es Ryo Inugami, tengo 16 años y asisto a la misma clase que ellos dos" dijo por último el chico de pelo rubio, sólo que en su voz había un tono un tanto áspero.

"Bueno pues yo me llamó León Almeida, tengo 17 años y voy en segundo de preparatoria y como seguramente ya habrán notado soy nuevo por aquí" declaró el chico latino.

"¡Ah!, entonces eso quiere decir que eres nuestro _sempai_" observó Hinako.

"¿Su qué?"

"Nuestro sempai, es decir nuestro superior, ya que estás un año arriba de nosotros" aclaró Sho.

"Ya veo, entonces ustedes llaman sempai a los alumnos de un grado superior"

El chico de lentes asintió.

Qué costumbre más extraña pensó León.

"¿Y usted de donde viene sempai Almeida?" preguntó Ryo "Por que se nota que es extranjero" esto último lo dijo con cierta hostilidad su voz.

¿Por que tengo la impresión de que no le agrado a este sujeto? pensó Almeida "Antes de responderte hazme un favor, no me llames 'sempai Almeida' ya que se oye medio raro, sólo dime León a secas ¿de acuerdo?"

Los tres asintieron en señal de conformidad.

"Bien, respondiendo a tu pregunta, Ryo, yo vengo de México"

"¿Y qué te trae por aquí, León?" quiso saber Hinako.

"Pues sólo estoy pasando una temporada con una tía mía, algunos meses o un año cuando mucho"

"Ya veo"

La conversación continuó por un buen rato, discutieron sobre cosas triviales como los gustos y aficiones de cada uno, etc., y durante la charla León descubrió el porque de la hostilidad de Ryo hacia su persona: Hinako era su novia. Así que por eso le caigo mal, está celoso de mí pensaba el chico latino. La plática siguió su curso normal sin embargo otra cosa atrajo la atención de Almeida; a unos quince metros de ahí se encontraban sentadas un grupo de chicas (cuatro para ser más preciso) bastante atractivas, pero fue una en particular la que interesó a León: una chica de cabello azul corto y ojos del mismo tono, que se hallaba leyendo un libro mientras comía un sándwich. ¿Quién será esa chica? se preguntó viéndola embelesado hasta que Hinako lo sacó del trance.

"¿Y tu qué opinas, León? ¿Oye me estás escuchando?"

"¿Eh?" dijo volviendo a la realidad "Perdóname, Hinako, no te estaba poniendo atención ¿qué es lo que me decías?"

"Nada, olvídalo" dijo la chica de cabello verde para luego dirigir su mirada hacia las cuatro chicas y sonreír de forma maliciosa "Ya veo porque no me estabas haciendo caso"

Un ligero rubor tiñó las mejillas del chico latino.

"Ejem, ¿sabes por casualidad quién es la chica de cabello azul?"

"Se llama Amy Mizuno" intervino prontamente Inugami obviamente feliz de que León estuviese interesado en otra chica.

"Con que Amy Mizuno, eh" murmuró Almeida.

"Así que te gusta la rival de Sho" comentó Hinako.

León la miró desconcertado.

"¿Rival de Sho? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Es que si no fuera por esa chica Sho sería la persona más inteligente de la escuela" le aclaró Ryo "Tiene un IQ de 200"

Nuevamente Almeida miró a Amy Vaya, no sólo es hermosa sino también muy inteligente pensó "¿Y saben si tiene novio?"

"No, es completa, absoluta y definitivamente libre" dijo con presteza Ryo.

"Vaya, vaya, así que es cierto que tenemos un _gaijin_() en la escuela" se escuchó una voz cargada de sarcasmo.

Los cuatro chicos voltearon hacia un costado y se encontraron con un grupo de sujetos altos y malencarados; Hinako, Sho y Ryo se irguieron como si tuvieran resorte, León por otro lado siguió sentado en el suelo.

"¡Sempai Hayato!" exclamaron a unísono los tres alumnos de primero, se les veía bastante asustados.

"Deberías saber que en está escuela no nos gustan los extranjeros" advirtió Hayato dirigiéndose a León e ignorando al resto del grupo "Lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte de aquí, gaijin"

"Tal vez lo haga, no quiero tener que ver tu fea cara cada vez que venga a la escuela" respondió Almeida con insolencia.

Hayato se puso rojo de ira al escuchar aquellas palabras.

"¿¿¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE, IMBÉCIL???" exclamó completamente furioso.

"Veo que aparte de feo eres sordo" comentó León con el mismo tono burlón.

Incapaz de contenerse un segundo más Hayato se arrojó contra el chico latino, sin embargo, éste último haciendo gala de reflejos felinos evitó la acometida provocando que su atacante chocara de cabeza contra el árbol donde estaba.

"¡Auch! Espero que ese pobre árbol esté bien" dijo León con fingida preocupación.

Algo maltrecho se reincorporó Hayato, si antes estaba furioso ahora estaba que echaba chispas.

"Me las pagaras hijo de tu $&#&/×"

"Te sugiero que moderes tu lenguaje, recuerda que hay damas presentes"

"¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!!"

Una furiosa lluvia de golpes cayó sobre León, pero éste los esquivaba con suma facilidad aumentado el enojo y desesperación de Hayato (y el hecho de que lo hiciera con los brazos cruzados no ayudaba mucho que digamos a hacerlo sentir mejor). Ya cansado de "jugar" con su oponente Almeida decidió acabar con la pelea de una vez por todas. Esquivó un par de golpes más y aprovechando que Hayato tenía la guardia baja le conectó un rodillazo en el abdomen, éste se sujetó con fuerza la zona afectada, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se desplomó completamente inconsciente.

León contempló por unos segundos a su oponente para después mirar al grupo que lo acompañaba; la expresión burlona de su rostro fue reemplazada por una de seriedad absoluta.

"¿Alguien más quiere bailar con este gaijin?" preguntó en tono amenazante.

Los aludidos lo miraron con una mezcla de ira y temor, pero no se atrevieron a replicar.

"Si eso pensé"

Entonces notó que una gran número de personas se habían dado cita en el lugar y habían presenciado el "espectáculo". Entre el público notó a la chica que había estado observando antes de la pelea, la cual lo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido, era claro que le no le gustó para nada lo que acaba de ver. El resto de los ahí congregados lo miraban con miedo, algunos, y otros con sorpresa.

Incomodo con las miradas León se volvió hacia donde estaba Hinako y le pregunto:

"Oye ¿por qué rayos me están mirando todos así?"

La chica de cabello verde despertó con la pregunta cambiando su expresión sorprendida por una de enojo.

"¿Y todavía preguntas?" le reclamó Sakamoto "Como quieres que te miren si acabas de vencer al capitán del equipo de Judo, Jubei Hayato, campeón nacional, de un SOLO golpe"

En ese momento sonó la campana indicando el final del descanso.

"Creo que discutiremos este asunto en otra ocasión" dijo León y acto seguido se marchó de ahí corriendo ¡Maldita sea! Esto no le va gustar a Okko, me dijo que no llamara la atención y fue lo primero que hice.

A la hora de la salida el joven Almeida estaba parado a un lado de la puerta principal esperando a cierta persona. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo ya que entre la muchedumbre pronto pudo ver a la joven de cabellos azules, Amy Mizuno. Dando un fuerte suspiro se dirigió hacia ella.

"Disculpa, tu nombre es Amy ¿verdad?" preguntó una vez que estuvo al lado de la chica.

"Sí, así es" replicó la joven Mizuno en forma tímida.

"Sabes, me preguntaba si aceptarías una invitación para tomar un café"

"Bueno... es muy amable de tu parte pero le prometí a mis amigas que iría con ellas a comer después de la escuela y ya deben estar esperándome"

"Vaya, que lástima" dijo León sin esconder su decepción "Supongo que será en otra ocasión"

"Sí"

"Por cierto mi nombre es León Almeida"

"Bueno, León, fue un placer pero ya me tengo que ir" le indicó Amy dando señales de impaciencia.

"Si, hasta luego entonces" se despidió.

Desde la puerta León vio como se alejaba la chica hasta desaparecer entre la multitud de estudiantes. Aunque se portó amable conmigo se nota que no le agrado pensó Almeida Creo que patearle el trasero a ese tal Hayato no causo buena impresión en ella. Dio otro profundo suspiro y se marchó el también.

Media hora después se encontraba en el departamento de su tía Ana devorando un gran platón de sopa de tallarines.

"Aún no me cuentas como te fue en tu primer día de clases, León" señaló su tía.

"Bueno pues hice nuevos amigos, una chica rechazó una invitación que le hice para salir y tuve una pelea con el capitán del equipo de Judo de la escuela" replicó tranquilamente el joven latino.

"¡Cielos, querido, eso es terrible!" exclamó tía Ana.

"Descuida, tía, la invitaré de nuevo y estoy seguro que entonces si aceptará"

"Me refiero a lo de la pelea"

"Oh, eso" dijo León como no dándole importancia al asunto "No te preocupes no lastime a nadie si es eso lo que te preocupa" Bueno no mucho al menos pensó luego.

"Jovencito, ¿qué te he dicho acerca de pelear en la escuela?"

"Pues en el mes que llevo aquí no recuerdo que hayas dicho algo al respecto"

"No te hagas el chistoso conmigo" lo regañó "Pondrían expulsarte de la escuela por esa tontería ¿no pensaste en eso?"

"Tienes razón no pensé en eso" admitió de mala gana el adolescente "Te prometo que de ahora en adelante no habrá más peleas" Además no creo que alguien quiera pelear conmigo después de como traté a su campeón de Judo, jeje.

"Eso está mejor"

"Bueno, tía, estoy algo cansando así que tomaré una pequeña siesta"

El chico que dirigió a su cuarto y tal y como había anunciado se quedó dormido.

Como a eso de las 7:00 PM se despertó. La siesta le había dado nuevas energías así que decidió ir a dar un paseo por los alrededores. Caminó por un rato, bastante aburrido, hasta que algo llamó su atención. A lo lejos podía distinguirse una gran columna de humo.

"¿Qué rayos es eso?" se preguntó.

Lita Kino observaba incrédula como el edificio vecino al suyo era consumido por las llamas. La policía la había desalojado de su apartamento al igual que sus vecinos como medida de seguridad en caso de que el incendio se extendiera a su edificio por lo que ahora contemplaba el macabro espectáculo en los límites del cerco de seguridad puesto por los chicos de azul. Estando ahí, sin querer, escuchó una conversación que le interesó.

"¿Está seguro de lo que dice, sargento?" preguntó un policía a otro.

"Completamente, capitán" replicó "Hay tres personas atrapadas en el antepenúltimo piso y la única manera de llegar ahí es por medio del techo, pero no han podido contactar con el equipo especial; han enviado a buscarlos pero el jefe de bomberos no está seguro de que las víctimas aguanten tanto"

"¡Maldita sea!" exclamó el capitán "¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?"

"Creo que sólo nos resta rezar" comentó el sargento en forma sombría.

No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer, debo ayudar a esas personas pensó Lita.

Acto seguido se alejó de la muchedumbre de curiosos y buscó un sitio solitario donde poder transformarse en Sailor Jupiter. Una vez realizada dicha operación (no esperaran que me ponga a describir la transformación ¿o sí?) subió a un edificio cercano y comenzó a brincar de azotea en azotea hasta llegar a la del edificio en llamas. Pero cuando estuvo ahí se sorprendió al ver que alguien más había tenido su misma idea. La sailor scout se acercó con cautela al desconocido quien también había notado su presencia.

"¿Quién eres y qué es lo que estas haciendo aquí?" preguntó con hostilidad.

"Estaba por preguntarte lo mismo" replicó el desconocido.

"Yo soy Sailor Jupiter y he venido a salvar a las personas que están atrapadas adentro de ese edificio"

"Pues parece que tenemos el mismo objetivo"

A la sailor no le agradaba para nada la apariencia de aquel sujeto, estaba vestido con una especie de armadura color azul que le cubría la mayor parte del cuerpo, su rostro se hallaba oculto tras la careta de su yelmo (el cual tenía la forma de una cabeza de dragón).

"Todavía no me has dicho quien eres" le recordó Lita.

"Puedes llamarme Shiryu, el Dragón del Mar" replicó el misterioso individuo.

Por un momento ambos se observaron en silencio como si estuviesen estudiando. Fue la scout quien finalmente rompió aquel silencio.

"¿Y bien? ¿Vamos a estar todo el día viéndonos o vamos a ir a rescatar a las personas que están atrapadas adentro?"

"No recuerdo haber pedido tu ayuda" le contestó Shiryu.

"Que curioso, yo tampoco" dijo Lita a su vez en forma irónica.

El Dragón del Mar dio un suspiro de resignación "De acuerdo" dijo "La vida me ha enseñado que no es buena idea discutir con una mujer". Le dio la espalda a Sailor Jupiter y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada al edificio. La scout siguió su ejemplo.

"Me pregunto si estará la puerta cerrada" dijo la sailor y acto seguido tomó la perilla pero inmediatamente la soltó "¡Auch! Esta cosa está ardiendo"

"Sabes, este edificio se está quemando casi por completo y el fuego tiene la graciosa característica de elevar la temperatura de las cosas que consume" comentó Shiryu con mordaz ironía.

Sailor Jupiter le dedicó una mirada fulminante.

"Este no es el momento para sutilezas" dijo Lita enojada para luego derribar la puerta de una fuerte patada "Listo"

"¡Oye, que buena patada!"

"Gracias"

"Igual que la de una mula"

"Grrr, eres un..."

"Vamos no hay tiempo que perder" dijo apresuradamente el misterioso individuo para después introducirse al edificio.

"Ya me las pagarás" musitó la sailor scout y después lo siguió.

Rápidamente ambos llegaron al piso indicado, donde se suponía había gente atrapada sin embargo el lugar era un infierno.

"¡Rayos!" maldijo Sailor Jupiter "Así no podremos pasar y no creo que haya un extintor por aquí cerca"

"¿Extintor? ¿Para qué necesitas un extintor cuando me tienes a mí?"

El Dragón del Mar se colocó frente a Lita; un aura azul comenzó a rodear todo su cuerpo.

"¿Que demonios haces?" preguntó la scout.

"¡Esto!" Shiryu extendió su mano derecha al frente "¡¡¡Tempestad Marina!!!"

Una poderosa corriente de agua salió de la mano del superhéroe cubriendo todo el lugar y extinguiendo las llamas por completo. Lita estaba impresionada Se parece al ataque de Sailor Mercury, sólo que mucho más fuerte pensó.

"Listo" dijo el Dragón sacudiéndose las manos "Ahora tu ve a esa habitación del fondo, ahí hay alguien atrapado"

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?" preguntó Jupiter algo dudosa.

"Porque puedo sentir su presencia" replicó Shiryu.

Lita asintió y se dirigió al lugar indicado; derribó la puerta de un golpe y tal como lo había anunciado su compañero había una persona adentro. Se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad.

"Oiga ¿se encuentra bien?"

Pero el sujeto no respondió, evidentemente estaba inconsciente, por lo que la sailor scout tuvo que sacarlo a cuestas. Al salir notó que Shiryu llevaba cargando a otras dos personas; una era una mujer, no supo de que edad puesto que no pudo verle el rostro y la otra era una niña como de diez años, ambas estaban inconscientes.

"Bien, creo que son todos es hora de irnos" dijo el Dragón del Mar.

"De acuerdo"

Ambos abandonaron el lugar a toda velocidad. Una vez afuera saltaron a la azotea del edificio contiguo. Recordando las clases de primeros auxilios de Amy, Lita consiguió reanimar a las víctimas del siniestro.

"¿Cómo están?" quiso saber Shiryu.

"Mejor, sólo necesitan un poco de aire fresco" contestó Sailor Jupiter.

"Excelente, ahora ya puedo añadir 'Rescate' a mi currículo de superhéroe, tal vez me acepten en algún equipo de héroes súper poderosos como la Liga de la Justicia o los Avengers"

"Por cierto" empezó a decir la scout "Gracias por la ayuda, no creo que hubiera podido rescatar a esas personas yo sola"

"Lo sé" replicó tranquilamente el Dragón.

"¡Oye!" se quejó Lita "Se supone que ésta es la parte donde te portas humilde y respondes que tu tampoco hubieras podido hacerlo sin mí"

"Mentiría si dijera eso y yo soy un chico bueno y los chicos buenos no decimos mentiras"

"Sabes, eres la persona más irritante que he conocido"

"Sí, lo sé, pero eso es parte de mi encanto"

**¡¡¡BOOOOOOMMMMM!!! **

Un fuerte explosión se produjo dentro del edificio incendiado.

"No creo que los bomberos tengan la capacidad para apagar este incendio, será mejor echarles una mano" observó Shiryu.

"¿Vas a usar tu ataque de nuevo?" le preguntó Lita.

Pero el Dragón del Mar no respondió, comenzó a elevar su aura como lo había hecho anteriormente sólo que ahora parecía que iba a usar mucho más poder que antes. Extendió ambos brazos al frente y gritó:

"¡¡¡Tempestad Marina!!!"

El poderosísimo flujo de agua chocó contra el edificio en llamas y casi de inmediato el fuego comenzó a extinguirse. Todos los presentes no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. En cuestión de segundos, el torrente de agua apagó completamente el incendio.

"Para apagar esa sed ardiente no hay nada mejor que el refresco 'Tempestad Marina', sensación refrescante 100 garantizada o la devolución de su dinero" bromeó Shiryu.

Sailor Jupiter estaba literalmente sin palabras. No podía creer el poder que tenía Shiryu Este último poder fue como diez veces más fuerte que el anterior y el tipo ni siquiera se ve cansado ¿quién diablos es este sujeto?. pensó.

"¿Qué pasa, amiga? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma" dijo el dragón.

"¿Quién eres tú _realmente_, Shiryu?" preguntó en tono serio la scout.

"Pues verás, el artículo 12, sección XLIII del código internacional de superhéroes me impide revelar mi identidad secreta en la primera cita, claro que si tú quieres podemos conocernos más y..."

"¡Ya deja de estar jugando!" exclamó Lita con impaciencia "¡Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero, nadie puede hacer algo como lo que tú hiciste"

"Qué puedo decir, es talento natural"

Shiryu ya estaba sacando de quicio a Sailor Jupiter quien tenía ganas de molerlo a golpes. De pronto una fuerte luz ilumino a la pareja de héroes, Lita (que estaba de espaldas a la luz) se volvió y descubrió que se trataba del helicóptero de la policía. Cuando volvió a mirar donde estaba el dragón éste ya no se hallaba ahí, había aprovechado la pequeña distracción de la scout para huir. Sailor Jupiter lo buscó desesperadamente por todos lados pero el tipo se había esfumado.

"¡Maldición!" exclamó furiosa "¡Ya nos volveremos a ver y entonces si me las pagarás todas juntas ¿oíste?, todas juntas!" dijo gritando a todo pulmón dejando perplejos a los policías del helicóptero y las personas que habían rescatado.

**Fin del Capítulo 1**

**Nota del autor**: ¡Por fin pude escribir un capítulo decente! Debo decir que hice tantos intentos que ya hasta perdí la cuenta pero no importa. Este es mi primer Fanfic así que no les extrañe que no sea muy bueno, pero en fin, por algo se ha de empezar ¿o no?. Por cierto, el personaje que apareció en este episodio (Shiryu, el Dragón Marino) no tiene nada que ver con el personaje de Saint Seiya, únicamente son tocayos.

()El término "Gaijin" es utilizado por los japoneses para referirse a los extranjeros pero de manera despectiva. Supongo que es como cuando los latinoamericanos nos referimos a los estadounidenses como _gringos_, por ejemplo. Aunque no estoy del todo seguro si lo usan con todos los extranjeros ya que sólo lo he escuchado cuando se refieren a gringos, perdón, a estadounidenses.


	2. ¿Quién demonios es el Dragón del Mar?

**La Esencia del Dragón**

Por Dracofonte

_Capítulo 2: "¿Quién rayos es el Dragón del Mar?"_

Departamento de la "familia" Almeida, 7:00 AM...

Una fresca brisa mecía suavemente las cortinas de la habitación de León Almeida mientras los primeros rayos de luz solar se filtraban a través de los cristales de la ventana. El chico latino dormía a pierna suelta hasta que...

"¡¡¡LEÓN, YA ES HORA DE IR A LA ESCUELA!!!" gritó su tía del otro lado de la puerta.

El pobre chico cayó de la cama sobresaltado por el "amable" aviso.

Nota mental: recuerda comprar un despertador, es menos brusco que los parientes pensó Almeida una vez que se reincorporó "Apenas son las siete, creo que podré dormir unos diez minutos más"

_55 minutos después..._

"¡¡¡MALDICIÓN YA ES TARDE!!!" gritaba León mientras corría toda velocidad rumbo a la escuela, los diez minutos se había alargado a cuarenta.

Iba corriendo de una manera tan desenfrenada que era una verdadera suerte que no hubiera chocado con nada hasta ahora, sin embargo la suerte no suele durar para siempre...

¡CRASH! 

En una esquina se había topado con otra persona que al parecer corría de la misma forma que León. Se trataba de una chica de cabello rubio sujetado en dos largas coletas, ojos azules y vestida con uniforme de preparatoria.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" le preguntó León a la pobre chica.

"Aún estoy de una pieza" replicó la aludida.

"Discúlpame, iba corriendo sin fijarme y no te vi"

"Descuida yo tampoco iba poniendo mucha atención" dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

"Veo que vamos a la misma escuela" observó León al notar el uniforme de la chica.

"Sí, y al parecer los dos vamos..." la sonrisa se borró del rostro de la muchacha y fue reemplazada por una expresión de preocupación "¡¡¡RETRASADOS!!!"

Ambos salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

_15 minutos más tarde..._

En medio de uno del los pasillos de la preparatoria Juuban un chico de origen mexicano sostenía un par de cubetas con agua a la vez que de su cuello pendía un letrero con la leyenda: _"Llegué tarde a clases"_.

"Esto es denigrante" murmuró Almeida.

"Vamos, no es tan malo" le animó la chica rubia, la cual estaba parada a su lado en idénticas circunstancias "Con el tiempo te acostumbras"

"No sé porque, pero tengo la impresión de que no es la primera vez que te sucede esto"

"Sí, a decir verdad me pasa casi todos los días, ¡Jajajaja!" confesó la muchacha.

Una gota de sudor frío corrió por la nuca de León.

Aparte de cínica, descarada pensó el latino.

"Por cierto, creo que no me has dicho como te llamas"

"Mi nombre es León Almeida"

"Y yo soy Serena Tsukino, mucho gusto"

Ya que no había nada mejor que hacer ambos comenzaron a charlar contándose cosas sobre si mismos. León le dijo que era extranjero y que estaba en Japón pasando una temporada con una tía suya.

"Así que tu fuiste quien armó todo ese alboroto en el descanso, con toda la gente que se amontonó ahí no pude ver bien tu rostro" dijo Serena.

"Sí bueno" replicó con nerviosismo "Pero la mayoría de la culpa fue de ese tal Hayato que me provocó"

"¿Y que no sabes que hay mejores formas que la violencia para resolver los problemas?" le reprendió la chica de las coletas.

"Seguro, sólo que no las conozco" contestó con cinismo.

Serena lo miró en forma desaprobatoria y luego sonrió maliciosamente.

"Que lástima, a Amy no le agradan las personas violentas ¿sabes?"

Ambos baldes resbalaron de las manos del chico latino.

"¿Cómo su...?" dijo en forma atropellada pero rápidamente se rehizo "es decir, no sé de que hablas"

"No te hagas, ayer te vi platicando con ella saliendo de la escuela ¿te gusta verdad?"

"Bueno es una chica linda" respondió en forma evasiva.

"Deberías saber que ella es una de mis mejores amigas, si me lo pides yo podría ayudarte a conquistarla"

León miró con mayor atención a Serena; después de unos segundos recordó a una chica que estaba sentada con Amy el día anterior y que concordaba perfectamente con las señas de la que tenía en frente.

"¿Es cierto eso?" preguntó Almeida no muy convencido.

"Seguro, sólo déjalo en manos de Serena-cupido"

"Hmmm... pues no sé, ayer la invité a salir y amablemente me mando a volar"

"¿En serio la invitaste? ¡Vaya! No creí que fueras tan aventado, eso me facilita las cosas" comentó Serena siniestramente.

"Todavía no estoy seguro que sea buena idea" siguió León dudando.

"¿Por qué mejor no lo discutimos después de la escuela?" propuso Tsukino "Hay una cafetería a cuatro cuadras de aquí donde sirven un delicioso pastel de chocolate, podemos ir ahí"

"Ya decía yo que este favor no me iba a salir gratis"

"Oye, es un pequeño precio que pagar por ser amigo, y tal vez más, de Amy ¿no crees?" replicó Serena cínicamente.

"Sí, supongo que sí"

¡RING! 

"Ya es hora del receso, es mejor que te vayas, si Amy nos ve juntos podría sospechar" le dijo Serena.

"Bien"

León obedeció y se marchó rápidamente. En ese momento salió Lita del salón, iba con el ceño fruncido. Serena la saludó pero la chica la pasó de largo ignorándola por completo.

"¡Hey, Lita!" gritó la chica rubia "Cielos, ¿y ahora qué le pasa?"

Unos segundos más tarde Amy y Mina se reunieron con ella.

"Hola, chicas" saludó al verlas "¿Saben ustedes que la pasa a Lita? Hace un momento la saludé y ni caso me hizo"

"Quien sabe" replicó Mina "Ha estado de un humor terrible toda la mañana"

"Es cierto" concordó Amy "Esta mañana estuvo a punto de golpear a un chico con el que chocó accidentalmente, por suerte pude convencerla de no hacerlo"

"Creo que deberíamos preguntarle que le molesta ¿no creen?" propuso Serena.

"No creo que sea buena idea" dijo Mina.

"Vamos, Mina, somos sus amigas ¿qué podría pasar?" insistió la chica de coletas.

El trío salió al patio en busca de su amiga, la cual se hallaba practicando un poco de boxeo con un enorme árbol; a cada golpe que ella le daba todo el árbol se estremecía. Una gota de sudor frío corrió en la nuca de las tres chicas. Serena fue la valiente que se ofreció a hablar con Lita (bueno en realidad fue porque Mina le dio un pequeño empujón).

"Errr, Lita, ¿te... te encuentras bien?"

La chica volteó hacia Serena; sus ojos parecía un par de hogueras dispuestas por la inquisición para quemar herejes (demás está decir que eso la hacía verse aún más amenazante).

"¡Claro que me encuentro bien! ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?" replicó Lita con sequedad.

"Bueno es que como estás golpeando a ese pobre árbol como si fuera tu peor enemigo pensamos que tal vez estás un poco... ¿como decirlo?, enfadada" dijo la chica rubia con cautela

"¿Enfadada? ¿Quién está enfadada?" dijo Lita con el mismo tono seco.

"Lo que Serena quiere decir" intervino Amy "Es que pareces un poco molesta y quisiéramos conocer la razón de tu ofuscamiento"

Las palabras de la chica genio parecieron calmar a la scout del trueno, la cual se dejó caer al suelo, cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos.

"De acuerdo les contaré" accedió.

Sus amigas se sentaron a su alrededor mientras comenzaba a relatar lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Mientras eso ocurría León se hallaba sentado bajo el mismo árbol del día anterior y nuevamente se reunieron con él Hinako, Sho y Ryo.

"Vaya, chicos, no esperaba volver a verlos luego del pequeño 'incidente' de ayer" comentó Almeida.

"¡Estás bromeando!" exclamó Sho "desde que todo mundo se enteró de que era tu amigo han dejado de meterse conmigo"

"Me alegro de haberte sido útil, Sho" dijo León irónicamente.

"Mejor cambiemos el tema ¿quieren?" sugirió Hinako.

"¿Supieron lo que paso ayer?" intervino Ryo.

"Te refieres al incendio ¿verdad?" dijo Hibiki.

El chico rubio asintió.

"¿Incendio? ¿Cuál incendio?" preguntó Sakamoto desconcertada.

"Se refiere al que ocurrió en el edificio de apartamentos Kanamiya" le contestó su novio "Donde una sailor scout rescató a tres personas del fuego y apagó el incendio con sus poderes"

"¿Sailor scout?" quien preguntó esta vez fue León "¿Qué es una sailor scout?"

"Es verdad" dijo Sho "Como tu eres extranjero no sabes nada sobre ellas. Verás, sucede que hace como tres años empezaron a aparecer unos misteriosos monstruos y casi al mismo tiempo apareció un grupo de heroínas vestidas con una sexy minifalda que se dedicaban a proteger a los ciudadanos de Tokio del ataque de estos monstruos. Y desde entonces ellas aparecen cada vez que un monstruo anda rondando por aquí"

"Ya veo" murmuro Almeida pensativo "¿Y saben quienes son esas sailor scouts?"

"Nadie lo sabe" repuso Sho.

"Que interesante" dijo el chico latino en forma enigmática.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" inquirió Hinako.

"¿Eh? No, no, a nada" contestó nerviosamente León "Por cierto ¿a alguien le interesa cambiar su almuerzo por un par de emparedados de atún?"

_Mientras tanto, en otro sitio de la escuela..._

"¿Shiryu, el Dragón del Mar?" preguntó Serena sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

"Así es" Lita dijo.

"¿Y dices que es muy fuerte?" Amy le preguntó.

"Sí, uso un ataque muy parecido al tuyo sólo que como diez veces más potente o tal vez más"

"Interesante" murmuró Amy pensativa "Será mejor hablar con Luna, Artemis y Rei de esto"

"Lita, hay algo que quiero preguntarte" dijo Mina muy seria.

"¿Sí? ¿y qué es?"

"¿Era apuesto ese tal Shiryu?"

Serena y Amy se fueron de espaldas al escuchar la pregunta de su amiga; Lita por otro lado apretó fuertemente los puños y los dientes.

"Era un imbécil, eso es lo que era" le contestó la chica de cabello castaño mientras enrojecía de ira.

Mina sólo trago saliva al ver la reacción de su amiga.

"Supongo que no te fijaste" dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Con una mezcla de fastidio y repugnancia León observó como Serena acababa su quinta rebanada de pastel. La chica le había explicado el plan con el que supuestamente conquistaría a Amy mientras comía (yo más bien diría: mientras _devoraba_) un pastel de chocolate. Aún no estaba muy convencido pero ya era un poco tarde para dar marcha atrás. Supongo que se puede tratar pensaba Almeida intentando darse ánimos.

"Y bien, ¿qué opinas de mi infalible plan?" quiso saber la rubia.

"Eres la versión femenina de cupido ¿no? ¿de qué me preocupo?" repuso León en forma sarcástica.

"Hombre de poca fe"

"Oye, soy escéptico por naturaleza, pero de cualquier manera lo haré"

"Gracias por el voto de confianza"

"Lo hago para desquitar lo que gasté en el pastel que te comiste"

Serena lo miró en forma asesina.

León miraba con tristeza el vacío de su billetera. Sólo espero no arrepentirme de esto pensó. Había gastado todo su dinero en el pastel y no recibiría ni un quinto hasta la próxima semana. El ascensor se detuvo en el piso señalado; la puerta se abrió, dejando el paso libre a León, quien lo abandonó para dirigirse al apartamento de su tía. Al llegar encontró la puerta cerrada y una nota en la misma que decía:

_"Querido León: Voy a ausentarme por algunas horas. Dejé la cena lista en el refrigerador, sólo tómala y caliéntala en el microondas. Por cierto, espero que no hayas olvidado tus llaves. Te quiere tu tía"_

El chico latino se golpeó fuertemente la frente. Había olvidado sus llaves.

"Que estúpido soy, por salir corriendo esta mañana me olvide de tomarlas" se dijo "¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? Seguro que mi tía volverá bastante tarde"

Dio un fuerte suspiro de resignación y se alejó de ahí. Ya que no tenía forma de entrar a su "hogar" provisional decidió salir y dar una vuelta para matar el tiempo mientras su tía regresaba.

Las suaves notas de _La boda de Fígaro_ de Mozart resonaban por toda la habitación brindándole un aire de solemnidad al ambiente. Sosteniendo una copa con vino, un hombre contemplaba la ciudad desde la ventana de su Penthouse. Era alto, de largo cabello blanco, ojos color miel y vestido con un caro traje _Armani_.

En ese momento una segunda persona entró en la habitación; se trataba de una sexy pelirroja ataviada con un atrevido vestido negro.

"¿Qué es lo que deseas, Alexia?" preguntó el hombre sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

"Sólo he venido a avisarle que estamos listo para iniciar la operación, señor Maxuell"

Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujo en el rostro del hombre de cabello blanco.

"Excelente, procedan de inmediato"

La pelirroja asintió y de inmediato se fue. El individuo dio un sorbo a su copa y la colocó sobre una mesita.

"Parece que la diversión está por comenzar" murmuró para si.

_Centro comercial Kanemetsu_

Cientos de personas caminaban por las inmediaciones de la imponente plaza comercial; en el interior de un restaurante de comida rápida, ubicado en el interior de la plaza comercial, encontramos a cuatro bellas jóvenes que se encontraban en medio de un gran dilema...

"Dime, Rei, ¿cómo crees que sepa mejor mi hamburguesa? ¿con capsup o sin capsup?" quiso saber Mina.

"Que más da" replicó con desdén la sacerdotisa "Sigue siendo comida chatarra"

Lo que realmente interesaba a la scout del fuego era que le contaran más sobre ese misterioso héroe que había aparecido el día anterior, por ello dirigió su mirada hacia Lita.

"¿Qué más puedes decirme de ese tal Shiryu, Lita?"

"Sólo lo que te dije ya" contestó la scout del trueno "el tipo apareció de pronto, sacó a esas personas y apagó el fuego con su poder"

Esa era la parte que le molestaba: el poder de ese sujeto. A su juicio no era muy conveniente que alguien tuviese mucho poder, dada la naturaleza de los seres humanos el poder resultaba algo peligroso... claro, si es que era humano. Esa era la otra gran duda que la atormentaba, el origen de ese guerrero.

"¿Y no dijo cuales eran sus intenciones o de donde venía?" insistió esperanzada Rei.

"Lo único que sabía decir ese tipo eran estupideces"

Era algo inútil, al parecer el enfado que sentía su amiga por el "Dragón del Mar" le impedía hablar del tema con objetividad, sencillamente, era un callejón sin salida.

"Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe donde está Serena?" preguntó Amy "Se supone que vendríamos todas al centro comercial a reunirnos contigo, Rei, para luego ir al templo y discutir sobre este nuevo héroe"

"Seguramente la muy tonta se retrasó o se perdió por ahí" ¿Hace falta decir quién hizo ese comentario?

"Pues a ahora que lo mencionas, Amy, yo la vi salir a toda velocidad de la escuela luego del toque de la campana" recordó la joven Aino.

"¿Y a donde iría esa... ?" la chica de cabello negro fue interrumpida por un repentino alboroto.

Las cuatro chicas abandonaron el restaurante donde se encontraban para investigar el origen de aquel escándalo. El culpable resultó ser una criatura con apariencia de ogro, vestido con una extraña armadura metálica y armado con una enorme hacha , el cual se hallaba haciendo destrozos en todo el lugar (Sorprendente ¿no creen?). Supongo que no hace falta decir lo que sigue.

"¡Chicas!, transformémonos" propuso Rei.

Las otras tres jóvenes asintieron en señal de conformidad.

Mientras esto sucedía el 'visitante' no deseado se divertía de lo lindo tirando un muro por aquí, rompiendo una estatua por allá, en fin, cosas que los monstruos malos y feos suelen hacer mientras no hay ningún héroe que les brinde un mayor entretenimiento. No obstante, justo cuando la criatura se disponía a partir en dos a una inocente víctima (que nuca puede faltar) una voz lo interrumpió.

"¡Oye tu! ¡Detente!" ordenó la voz.

Extrañado, el ogro se dio la vuelta y se topó con cuatro chicas vestidas en minifaldas y alineadas en formación tipo Power Ranger.

"En vista de que Sailor Moon no está aquí para decir su lema lo omitiremos por esta vez y pasaremos directo a las hostilidades ¡A él, chicas!" gritó Sailor Mars.

Sailor Jupiter fue la primera en lanzarse contra el engendro; invocó su técnica de _Hojas de roble de Júpiter,_ sin embargo, su ataque no surtió el efecto deseado ya que el ogro lo bloqueó girando su enorme hacha, pero esto le costó bajar la guardia, lo que aprovecharon S. Mars y S. Venus para atacarlo por los flancos con sus técnicas de _Saeta llameante de Marte_ y el_ Beso de amor y belleza de Venus_; los dos impactos no causaron gran daño al monstruo pero lo descontrolaron lo suficiente para poder recibir un impacto directo de la _Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio_ que lo derribó.

"¡Bien hecho, Mercury!" exclamó jubilosa Mina.

"Es muy pronto para celebrar" advirtió Rei.

A pesar de que había recibido un daño considerable, la criatura se reincorporó, y no muy feliz precisamente.

"Oh, oh..." musitó Lita "Creo que ahora si se enojó"

"¡¡¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Con los ojos inyectados de sangre, el monstruo se lanzó contra las cuatro heroínas descargando un poderoso hachazo que las obligó a separarse para evitar morir partidas. La poderosa arma quedó incrustada en el piso, instante aprovechado por la sailor del trueno para contraatacar con un puñetazo al rostro, pero para su desgracia el ogro reaccionó a tiempo y la mandó a volar de un certero manotazo contra la vitrina de uno de los locales, haciéndolo añicos y dejándola inconsciente.

"¡¡¡SAILOR JUPITER!!!" exclamó Amy con preocupación "¡¡¡NOOOO!!!"

Bueno, una menos y faltan tres debió pensar el siniestro ser cuando puso sus ojos en las restantes scouts. Avanzó lentamente, pasando la vista de chica en chica, tratando de decidir cual sería su siguiente victima. Antes de que cualquiera de las guerreras lunares pudiese darse cuenta el ogro se colocó frente a Sailor Mercury; la joven genio sólo pudo observar a su temible oponente empuñando su hacha en alto, listo para descargar el golpe fatal. Cerró los ojos y esperó el desenlace. La criatura lanzó el hachazo, pero justo entonces, notó que su arma había desaparecido de sus manos.

"Disculpe, señor monstruo, ¿de casualidad no es suya esta hacha?" dijo un voz a sus espaldas.

Con una expresión de sorpresa esculpida en su rostro, Venus y Mars contemplaban a un individuo vestido con una armadura azul, cuyo yelmo tenía la figura de cabeza de dragón; el cual, sostenía la colosal arma blanca en sus manos.

Ese debe ser Shiryu, el Dragón del Mar pensó Rei.

¡Demonios! Con ese casco cubriéndole el rostro no puedo apreciar si es guapo o no pensó a su vez la chica rubia.

"Sabes, esta parece una excelente hacha" observó el guerrero marino en forma apreciativa "Veamos que tan resistente es" acto seguido golpeó fuertemente el arma con su puño rompiéndola en mil pedazos "¡Ups! parece que ya no las hacen como antes"

Shiryu arrojó lo que quedaba del hacha y se puso en posición de pelea. Pero antes de iniciar el combate miró a las sailor scouts y dijo:

"Escuchen, yo me haré cargo del primo de Shrek, ustedes no se metan"

"¡No digas tonterías!" le espetó Sailor Mars "Lo venceremos más rápido si luchamos todos juntos"

"Sí, pero eso sería muy aburrido" repuso el dragón "hay que pensar en los lectores, ellos quieren ver un poco de acción, así que hay que darles gusto ¿no crees?" agregó. Después de eso miró de nuevo al ogro y sonrió "El autor de este fanfic me preparó un heroico discurso para mi entrada pero como ni tu estás interesado en oírlo ni yo en decirlo ¿qué te parece si lo dejo para otro día y nos damos de golpes de una vez?"

Como respuesta el monstruo arremetió contra el misterioso guerrero a toda velocidad. Lanzó un fuerte golpe que Shiryu contuvo sin problemas con su antebrazo. El guerrero marino contraatacó con un gancho en la mandíbula que lo mandó a volar. La caída fue dura pero no bastó para detener a tan temible bestia que se levantó casi de inmediato, no obstante, ya tenía a su rival enfrente, quien le conectó una veintena de golpes en la zona abdominal antes de derribarlo de nuevo con una patada en el rostro.

Por otro lado, las heroínas favoritas de Juuban no daban crédito a sus ojos. No podían creer que ese misterioso sujeto le estuviera dando una paliza al monstruo que ellas cuatro no habían podido vencer.

¿Qué clase de ser es él? se preguntaba Mercury El poder que irradia es enorme

¡CRASH! 

El ogro estaba ahora cobijado por 300 Kg. de concreto.

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó decepcionado el héroe de azul "Y yo que pensé que ahora sí me iba a divertir"

Sin previo aviso un rayo de energía salió de entre los restos de la pared e impactó en el pecho de Shiryu que salió despedido hasta chocar contra un muro que fue reducido a escombros.

"¡Ese estúpido!" exclamó con furia Rei "Se confió demasiado y por eso lo tomaron desprevenido"

Ambos adversarios emergieron de entre las ruinas.

¡Auch! Eso dolió se quejó mentalmente el Dragón del Mar Eso me pasa por confiado

Tomando una vez más la iniciativa, la criatura se arroja nuevamente contra Shiryu tratando de embestirlo y, contrario a lo que podía esperarse, éste último no esquiva a su oponente sino que lo contiene con su hombro igual que un jugador de fútbol americano. Esto desconcierta momentáneamente al ogro, lo que aprovecha el dragón para colocar su mano frente su rostro y dispararle su técnica a quemarropa (¿?).

"¡¡¡Tempestad Marina!!!"

Por quinta vez el monstruo sale volando y cae duramente en el suelo; y por quinta vez se levanta.

"Vaya que eres necio, hasta pareces pariente de Seiya" dijo Shiryu con fastidio "Ya me aburrí de este tonto juego lo mejor será terminar contigo de una buena vez"

Tras decir dichas palabras el guerrero de azul comienza a elevar su aura enormemente lo que deja sorprendidas a las Sailor Scouts.

"Tiene un poder enorme" comentó Mars boquiabierta.

"El scanner de mi computadora se ha vuelto loco, no puede medir correctamente su energía" agregó Amy.

"Si lo que dicen es cierto, quiere decir que se prepara para usar un ataque más poderoso que el anterior" supuso Venus.

No pudieron continuar hablando ya que en ese momento el guerrero lanzó su ataque.

"¡¡¡Torrente acuático del Dragón!!!"

De sus manos se liberó una poderosísima corriente de agua en forma de remolino que atrapó al ogro; pero no acabó ahí, girando en medio del flujo fue a estrellarse violentamente contra uno de los muros principales del edificio, el cual, mal que bien resistió el impacto. Ya en el suelo se pudo apreciar que, a diferencia de las veces anteriores, el engendro había quedado herido de gravedad. Abundante sangre manaba de su boca, oídos y nariz, además, su armadura estaba hecha trizas.

Shiryu se acercó mirándolo compasivamente. Al poco rato las scouts se acercaron junto a él.

"¿Aún vive?" preguntó la sailor del amor.

"Sí, pero no por mucho" contestó el dragón marino "todos sus huesos quedaron hechos polvo por el impacto y también debe tener numerosas hemorragias internas"

"Pobre, siento algo de lástima por él" confesó Sailor Mars.

Olvidándose del monstruo Shiryu se acercó al lugar donde Sailor Mercury trataba de reanimar a su amiga Sailor Jupiter. No tomó mucho tiempo para que Lita volviera en si. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue el bello rostro de la chica de cabello azul.

"Mer... cury, ¿qué... pasó?"

"Tranquilízate, todo está bien"

Su mente era un desorden, pero poco a poco los recuerdos fueron regresando a su memoria. Fue en eso que recordó la pelea y a su adversario.

"¡Mercury! ¿Qué pasó con el monstruo?" preguntó exaltada.

"No te preocupes, el enemigo fue vencido gracias a él" replicó la scout del agua.

La guerrera del trueno al ver a la persona señalada por su amiga abrió los ojos como platos.

"Hola" saludó Shiryu "¿Te acuerdas de mi?"

Como respuesta recibió un derechazo en el rostro que lo derribó.

"Veo que sí" dijo el dragón frotándose la mejilla.

"¡Sabía que nos volveríamos a encontrar y ahora si no te me escaparás!" bramó Sailor Jupiter lista para lanzarse contra el guerrero de azul.

"Espera, Jupiter" intervino Mercury sujetando a su amiga del brazo "De no ser por él quizá ahora estaríamos muertas"

La scout del trueno pareció calmarse con las palabras de su compañera, cosa que no dejó de sorprender al dragón marino. Vaya, que tendrán las palabras de esa chica que puede calmar a esa fiera que tiene por amiga.

"Agradezco el cumplido... errr... Sailor Mercury ¿cierto?" Amy asintió "Pero no debes subestimarte ni a ti ni a tus compañeras, ese monstruo era fuerte pero ustedes pudieron derrotarlo aún sin mi intervención"

"¿De verdad lo crees?" preguntó la scout del agua algo dudosa.

"Sí, pero bueno ya tengo que irme" declaró Shiryu "Tengo cosas que hacer, personas que ver, monstruos que matar"

Dio media vuelta para marcharse pero Sailor Mars le cerró el paso, ahora que lo tenía frente a ella no pensaba dejarlo ir sin antes preguntarle unas cuantas cosas.

"No tan rápido, amigo, hay algo que quiero preguntarte"

"Si es mi número de teléfono desde ahora te digo que jamás lo doy antes de la quinta cita"

Rei frunció el ceño, ahora entendía porque le caía tan mal a su amiga Lita. Este tipo tiende a ser bastante irritante pensó. Sin embargo no iba irse sin responder a sus preguntas.

"Quiero saber quién eres tu" exigió Mars.

"Pues verás, amiguita, sólo digamos que soy un tipo común que posee poderes que la mayoría de los tipos comunes no tienen, e intento usar esos poderes para ayudar a las personas"

Aunque esa respuesta no le dijo mucho a la guerrera de Marte sí la llevó a preguntar otra cosa: "¿Cómo obtuviste tus poderes?"

"Los gané en un programa de concursos" replicó tranquilamente el aludido "Ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme"

Gentilmente apartó a la sailor y se alejó caminando.

"¡Oye!, todavía no acabo contigo" le reclamó la scout del fuego.

Pero ya no hubo respuesta por parte del Dragón del Mar quien comenzó a alejarse corriendo a toda velocidad. Sailor Mars estuvo tentada a seguirle pero una mano en el hombro la disuadió.

"Olvídalo, Rei, ya tendrás otra oportunidad para interrogarlo" pronosticó Sailor Mercury.

Con una expresión de desconcierto, la chica de cabello negro miró a Amy.

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?" preguntó.

Una sombra cubrió las facciones de la guerrera de Mercurio.

"Porque sospecho que este es sólo el inicio de otra larga y terrible batalla" contestó con lúgubre tono de voz.

**Fin del Capítulo 2**


	3. Los Dragones Legendarios

**La Esencia del Dragón**

Por Dracofonte

_Capítulo 3: "Los Dragones Legendarios"_

El inspector Fujima miraba distraídamente por la ventana del auto-patrulla que lo llevaba al "lugar de los hechos". Según lo dicho por el sargento Akagi iba a recoger los restos de otro _incidente,_ de esos ocurridos muy a menudo en el distrito de Juuban y los cuales involucraban a ciertas heroínas en minifalda. No obstante, el sargento también le había comentado que esta vez tenían _ algo más_ que sólo testigos histéricos poco confiables; el policía no se imaginaba que podía ser pero a juzgar por la excitación demostrada en la radio por su subordinado sospechaba que se trataba de algo grande.

El vehículo se detuvo frente al centro comercial donde ocurrió todo, de su interior se apearon el inspector y el uniformado que conducía. Como era de esperarse dicho sitio había sido invadido por una gran muchedumbre compuesta por periodistas y curiosos en su mayoría. Exhibiendo sus credenciales oficiales lograron abrirse paso entre aquel mar de gente para llegar al interior del edificio donde el sargento lo esperaba ansioso.

"Bienvenido, inspector" saludo Akagi "Ni se imagina lo que ha ocurrido" aseguró.

"Lo mismo de siempre, apareció un monstruo seguido de esas _exhibicionistas_,hay una lucha y la criatura termina liquidada por ellas ¿sucedió así o me equivoco?" comentó en forma despectiva.

"Exactamente así, pero con una _ligera_ diferencia" dijo remarcando la palabra "ligera".

"¿Ligera diferencia?" repitió Fujima intrigado.

"Sí, esta vez tenemos un _cuerpo_" indicó el sargento emocionado.

Su superior lo miró de hito en hito.

"¿Acaso hay victimas?" cuestionó el inspector desconcertado por la excitación de su subalterno.

"No, en absoluto" negó el otro policía "Tenemos un cuerpo sí, pero no es de ninguna víctima sino del victimario"

"¿¿¿QUE???" exclamó sorprendido Fujima "¿Estás diciendo que tenemos el cuerpo de uno de esos monstruos?"

Esto ciertamente era "algo más". Normalmente sólo quedaban testigos histéricos a los que había que tomarles declaración; y un poco de ceniza era todo lo que encontraban de los monstruos, esas sailors ciertamente sabían como acabar con esos engendros sin dejar rastro, pero en esta ocasión había un _cuerpo_ ¿qué significaba este suceso? ¿Por qué si pudieron matar a esta criatura dejaron el cuerpo intacto y no lo destruyeron como los otros? A menos que...

"Dígame, sargento, ¿hay personas que presenciaron la pelea?" preguntó el inspector.

El uniformado consulto su libreta de anotaciones.

"No" respondió finalmente "Solamente tenemos declaraciones de personas que vieron al monstruo y a las Sailors Scouts pero no observaron cuando lo acabaron"

Justo como pensó, entonces era posible que... no, sólo eran conjeturas poco probables, no obstante...

"¿Pasa algo malo, señor?" quiso saber Akagi.

"Hmmm... no, no me pasa nada, sargento" replicó Fujima saliendo de su ensimismamiento "Muéstreme el monstruo"

El policía condujo a su superior al sitio donde yacía mientras él seguía hundido en sus cavilaciones.

Tal vez sólo me estoy dejando llevar por mi imaginación pero... tengo un mal presentimiento de esto

"Aquí esta" indicó Akagi con gesto triunfante.

La criatura tenía el aspecto de un enorme ogro de cuento de hadas, su piel era verdusca y escamosa lo que añadía un toque reptilesco, sus atavíos tenía una apariencia medieval. Además de estás características el cuerpo despedía un hedor sumamente desagradable que no pasó inadvertido al inspector.

"Huele delicioso ¿no, jefe?" bromeó el sargento "Igual que el estofado de ganso de mi tía Petunia"

El aludido se limitó a mirar a su subordinado con frialdad.

"¿Dónde están los peritos y el forense?" preguntó el inspector.

"Ya vienen en camino"

Fujima hizo un gesto de conformidad y se dio media vuelta para retirarse pero en eso recordó algo. Miró a Akagi por encima del hombro y le dijo:

"Sargento, consiga el video de seguridad del edificio"

"Bien, ¿algo más, señor?"

"Es todo"

Con un gesto de despedida el sargento se retiró mientras dejaba al inspector mirando fijamente el cadáver del monstruo.

Veamos si mis sospechas son acertadas se dijo.

_Templo Hikawa..._

"Así que eso fue lo que sucedió" dijo Serena a nadie en específico "Ya quiero conocer a ese tal Shiryu, para ver si es tan fuerte como dicen"

"Tenía una velocidad y fuerza increíbles" le informó Amy "El solo puso fuera de combate a ese enorme monstruo sin ayuda"

"A mi me sigue preocupando que sea tan fuerte" comentó Rei "¿Quién nos asegura que el día de mañana no se volverá contra nosotras?"

"Me parece que estas siendo algo paranoica, Rei" intervino Mina "No me parece que Shiryu sea una mala persona"

"De todas formas no podemos confiarnos" dijo Mars con obstinación.

"¿Tu que piensas, Amy?" quiso saber Serena.

La joven Mizuno era de la misma opinión de Mina pero prefirió dar una respuesta diplomática para evitar un conflicto entre sus amigas.

"Creo que es mejor andarnos con cuidado para evitar sorpresas, aunque en lo personal no creo que debamos preocuparnos por Shiryu"

Una incómoda pausa siguió a sus palabras. Momento aprovechado por Amy para preguntarle a Serena sobre su ausencia durante la pelea.

"Oye Serena ¿por qué no te presentantes en el centro comercial como habíamos acordado?"

Tres pares de ojos se posaron en la chica de coletas rubias.

"Bueno... es que tuve algo que hacer antes de ir al centro comercial y como se me hizo algo tarde preferí venir directamente al Templo. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que iba a atacar un monstruo"

"¿Algo que hacer?" cuestionó Luna "¿Y qué era ese "algo que hacer" que fue más importante que una reunión de sailors?"

"Pues..." Serena empezó a sudar frío, cómo decirles a sus amigas que estaba haciendo planes para conseguirle una pareja a Amy; entonces, por increíble que parezca tuvo una idea. Tal vez _sí_ debía decir la verdad sólo que no _toda _la verdad...

"¿Y bien, Serena?" insistió la gata.

"La verdad, es que fui a esa cafetería donde sirven un pastel de chocolate delicioso y como había oferta en todos los postres pues... me quedé a comer, jejeje" 'confesó' la chica de coletas mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Un sudor frío corrió por la nuca de todos los presentes seguido de un "¡Ay Serena!" colectivo. Artemis, quien también se hallaba en la reunión, estaba a punto de lanzar sobre la princesa lunar su conocido sermón sobre la responsabilidad cuando se percató que Lita se encontraba apartada del grupo. Su mirada distante indicaba con claridad que su mente estaba muy lejos de aquel salón del templo. Olvidándose de la descuidad líder de las sailors, el félido decidió dirigirse a la scout del trueno.

"¿Estás bien, Lita?"

"¿Eh?" balbuceó la aludida saliendo de su ensimismamiento "Perdón, Artemis, ¿qué me decías?"

"Te preguntaba si estás bien, has estado como ida desde que volvieron del centro comercial" observó el guardián felino

En ese momento todas las scouts y gatos presentes miraron a la chica de ojos verdes, la cual encogió los hombros ligeramente antes de contestar.

"No sucede nada, es sólo que..."

"Sólo que qué" insistió el gato.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior. Lo cierto es que estaba disgustada consigo misma por su gran descuido en la pelea de hacía unas horas el cual pudo haberle costado la vida a alguna de sus amigas, de no haber sido por Shiryu quizá... pero no, no valía la pena pensar en eso ahora, lo único que importaba era que había un nuevo enemigo en la ciudad y ellas debían hacerse cargo.

"No es nada, Artemis, olvídalo" replicó S. Jupiter poniéndose de pie "Saben chicas, ya es tarde y la verdad no creo que con esta reunión logremos adelantar mucho así que me retiro, buenas noches"

Acto seguido dio media vuelta y se fue de la habitación mientras era observada por sus amigas.

"¿Alguien sabe qué le pasa a Lita? Ha estado muy rara todo el día" preguntó Mina a nadie en concreto.

"Creo que lo de hoy le afectó más de la cuenta" conjeturó Rei "Pero tiene razón en algo, es tarde y esta junta no tiene mucho sentido ya"

Todas las presentes estuvieron de acuerdo con aquel punto y siguiendo el ejemplo de su amiga se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares para continuar con aquel asunto otro día.

Hacía una hermosa noche en la ciudad de Tokio, la bóveda celeste se hallaba vestida de estrellas pero era la gran Luna llena, con su suave brillantes, la que captaba la atención de quien presenciara tan magnífico espectáculo. León Almeida contemplaba en silencio aquella maravilla desde la azotea de un edificio mientras pensaba en lo sucedido en el centro comercial. Hacía poco más de tres meses que había dejado de ser un joven "normal" para convertirse en una especie de superhéroe que debía proteger al mundo de una gran amenaza. Al principio no lo tomó muy en serio pero después de lo ocurrido aquella tarde se dio cuenta que todo el asunto era más grave de lo que parecía.

_"Se dice que cuando una gran amenaza se cierna sobre la Tierra surgirán los **Dragones Legendarios** representando a los tres grandes poderes de este mundo; el **Mar**, el **Cielo** y la **Tierra** tomarán forma y defenderán la vida y la muerte que se hallan encerradas dentro del círculo de la luz"_

Aquella sentencia resonaba constantemente en su cabeza; fueron las primeras palabras que escuchó de aquel que le otorgó sus nuevas habilidades. Lo cierto era que no las comprendía muy bien. ¿A qué se refería con "defender la vida y la muerte"? Se suponía que el pelearía para proteger a las personas ¿de qué servía proteger a los muertos? Y más misterioso aún, ¿qué era eso del círculo de la Luz? ¿La Tierra acaso? ¿La Luna? Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

"Es una linda noche ¿no te parece, León?" dijo una voz grave rompiendo con el imperante silencio del lugar.

El repentino comentario no inmuto para nada al joven mexicano, su única reacción fue fruncir una ligera sonrisa.

"¿De verdad, Okko?" preguntó el aludido "A mi me parece igual a cualquier otra noche, sólo estoy aquí porque de momento no tengo a donde ir?"

"Veo que no cambias, niño" replicó la voz.

"¿Por qué no vienes aquí? Tengo algo que preguntarte" solicitó el chico.

De entre las espesas sombras surgió la figura de un tigre blanco de porte majestuoso que avanzó con paso firme hasta colocarse a lado de León. Cualquiera en su lugar se hubiese muerto del susto de sólo verlo pero para él ya era algo natural.

"¿Qué quieres saber?"

"Supongo que si estás aquí es por que ya sabes que tuve una batalla" asumió León. El enorme felino asintió confirmando su suposición "Bien, el enemigo al que me enfrenté no era muy fuerte y lo vencí sin demasiados problemas pero con lo que no contaba era con un grupo de chicas (bastante sexys debo agregar) que al parecer son una especie de heroínas locales, no son tan fuertes como yo pero tienen lo suyo, se llaman a si mismas..."

"Las Sailor Scouts" dijo Okko interrumpiéndolo.

"Entonces las conoces"

El tigre asintió.

"Sí, ellas son guardianas como tu, sólo que su deber es proteger al reino de la Luna" le informó.

"¿Reino de la Luna? Cielos, Okko, si no la controlas no la fumes, maestro" bromeó el mexicano.

Como respuesta a ese comentario recibió una fría mirada de parte del felino. León tragó saliva ya que por unos instantes se sintió como un pájaro que está a punto de ser devorado por un gato.

"Jejejeje, tranquilo, Okko, sólo fue una pequeña broma" aclaró el chico "Pero si estas chicas protegen ese supuesto reino lunar que rayos hacen en la Tierra"

"Ese reino era conocido como el _Milenio de Plata_, era un reino magnífico que fue destruido hace miles de años por una fuerza maligna denominada _Negaverso_; sin embargo sus guardianas reencarnaron en esta época y en los últimos tres años se han dedicado a proteger a la Tierra de diversas amenazas, incluyendo al mismo Negaverso"

"Ya veo" dijo León en tono pensativo "Eso quiere decir que ellas me ayudarán a enfrentar esta nueva amenaza ¿verdad?"

"No" negó el tigre categóricamente "Ellas han cumplido con su misión y ya no son necesarias"

"Hablas de ellas como si fueran una especie de objeto desechable" indicó Almeida con severidad "Pero ya que salió el tema de la ayuda ¿qué hay con el resto de los dragones? ¿Encontraste al que estaba en la India?" quiso saber el adolescente.

"Aún no" confesó "Fui a Calcuta pero ya se había ido, es extraño..." se interrumpió.

"¿Qué es extraño?" preguntó León.

"Desde que llegué a Japón he sentido su energía aquí y no es la única"

"Entonces los otros dos dragones están aquí en Tokio"

"Eso parece, _la_ _esencia del dragón_ es más fuerte que nunca, muy pronto los tres estarán juntos" auguró Okko. "Bueno, ahora que ya comprobé que estás bien y que he respondido a tus preguntas me marchó, que tengas buena noche"

El tigre comenzó a alejarse pero en eso León lo detiene.

"Espera, Okko, antes de que te vayas ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Dime"

"¿Cómo rayos le haces para pasar inadvertido?"

El félido simplemente sonrió.

"Soy sigiloso" replicó.

"Claro, cómo no pensé en eso" comentó el chico latino con ironía.

El gran felino comenzó a alejarse pero antes de irse miró a su "protegido" y le dijo: "León, ten cuidado".

"Descuida"

Tras aquellas palabras Okko se desvaneció entre las misma tinieblas de las que había surgido, dejando a León nuevamente solo.

"Creo que yo también debo irme, seguro tía Ana ya volvió" se dijo el chico seguido de un profundo suspiro "Mejor me voy preparando para uno de sus largos y aburridos sermones sobre la responsabilidad"

_A la mañana siguiente..._

Con paso distraído y no muy seguro el chico nuevo de Juuban caminaba rumbo a la preparatoria del mismo nombre a la vez que hojeaba un libro que a sus ojos era una verdadera obra de arte.

"¡Genial! Esto si es Hentai de calidad, no la basura que abunda en Internet" se decía.

"¡Hey, León!" lo llamó una voz.

El mexicano volteó hacia donde provenía el llamado topándose con su nuevo amigo Sho. El cuatro-ojos aceleró el paso hasta estar a la par de su amigo extranjero.

"Hola, Sho, _que onda_" saludó el estudiante de segundo.

"Todavía no entiendo que quieres decir con eso pero de todas formas hola, León" replicó el aludido. Fue en eso que notó el objeto que su amigo llevaba en las manos "Oye ¿qué es eso?"

"¿Esto?" dijo León refiriéndose al pequeño libro que sostenía en las manos "Es un manga hentai que compré la semana pasada en una tienda del centro"

"¿¿¿QUÉ???" exclamó sorprendido Sho "¿Cómo le hiciste para que te vendieran hentai si eres menor de edad?"

"Pues digamos que el vendedor no se dio cuenta cuando lo tomé y sospecho que sí le sorprendió bastante encontrar dinero sobre el mostrador, jejejejeje" contestó cínicamente León.

El estudiante de primer año lo miró con los ojos ligeramente entornados.

"Sabes, Sho, si no dejas de mirarme así te patearé el trasero" le advirtió.

Una expresión de pavor se apoderó del chico de anteojos. Ya que seguir con aquella conversación podría resultar perjudicial para su salud prefirió cambiar de tema.

"¿Leíste el diario de esta mañana?" quiso saber el estudiante de primer año "Publicaron una noticia muy interesante"

"¿De verdad?" contestó el aludido en tono neutro.

Ante aquella respuesta Sho sacó un periódico de su mochila y se lo entregó a León quién lo leyó con suma atención. A cada palabra que murmuraba la expresión de sorpresa trazada en su rostro se iba acentuando.

"¡Cielos! ¡Aquí dice que diariamente mueren en el mundo medio millón de personas a causa del tabaquismo!" exclamó sorprendido el latinoamericano "Por suerte deje de fumar antes de salir de la secundaria"

"¿Fumabas?"

"Sí" confirmó León "Hasta que mi madre me sorprendió una vez y me dio un baño con agua fría para que se me quitara esa 'maña'. Gracias a eso lo dejé y ahora cada vez que veo un cigarrillo me da una crisis nerviosa"

Nuevamente Sho lo miró en forma desaprobatoria.

"Ya te advertí que sucederá si me miras de esa manera"

"Sí, si, no te enojes, pero no me refería a esa noticia sino a la que está en primera plana a ocho columnas"

El encabezado de la mencionada noticia rezaba así: "TERROR EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL". Vaya, suena como al título de una película de horror de bajo presupuesto pensó el mexicano. El reportaje era básicamente una reseña de los eventos ocurridos la tarde anterior cuando las famosísimas heroínas de Juuban, las Sailors Scouts, se enfrentaron y vencieron a un terrible monstruo que apareció repentinamente en local comercial provocando disturbios y grandes daños al inmueble; en la nota no se hacía ninguna mención de Shiryu. Bah, yo hago todo el trabajo y esas chicas se quedan con el crédito.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas?" preguntó Sho.

"Opino, mi estimado cuatro-ojos, que deberías leer cosas más productivas que estás noticias sensacionalistas" replicó el interpelado.

"Pues ayer tu parecías muy interesado en esas 'noticias', amigo" le recordó.

"Es cierto" aceptó "Pero ya sé todo lo qué quería saber sobre esas chicas por lo cual ya no me interesan"

"¿Y qué es lo que sabes?" inquirió el japonés.

"Sé que si no nos damos prisa vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela y no quiero volver a pasar la mañana en la comodidad del pasillo" observó León "Te apuesto tu almuerzo a que llegó antes que tu"

El mexicano se alejó corriendo dejando muy atrás al pobre Sho.

"¡Hey, espera!" gritó el chico de lentes antes de correr tras su nuevo amigo.

El arítmico sonido de tamborileo de dedos resonaba por toda la habitación revelando el estado de impaciencia que dominaba a su autor. Fue una simple llamada a la puerta la causante de terminar con la improvisada sinfonía digital. Tras un escueto "adelante" penetró el umbral la bella Alexia quién no parecía tener el menor pudor al exhibir lo más posible de su anatomía sin llegar al desnudo. Maxuell Sheppard contempló a su asistente con el mismo interés con el que miraría una roca; para él, el único atractivo que encontraba en la joven pelirroja era el de los servicios que ésta podía brindarle.

"¿Y bien, Alexia? Dame tu informe" ordenó su jefe.

"La tarde de ayer enviamos a un _mutante_ de clase Delta a un importante centro comercial para probar la capacidad de combate de las defensoras conocidas como _Sailor Scouts_" declaró la pelirroja con voz serena "El resultado de monitoreo indica que no se ha registrado un aumento significativo en el poder de los sujetos analizados por lo que concluimos que sus fuerzas son prácticamente las mismas que las demostradas en su última batalla hace un año"

"Y sin embargo fueron capaces de derrotar al mutante, según leí en el diario de esta mañana" observó Maxuell.

"La derrota de nuestro mutante se debió a un imprevisto ajeno a las scouts" indicó Alexia.

Un destello de interés cruzó por los fríos ojos de Sheppard.

"¿Un imprevisto dices?"

"Un individuo cuya identidad todavía nos es desconocida apareció durante la pelea y derrotó con relativa facilidad a nuestra criatura" le informó su asistente. "Según nuestra evaluación preeliminar las capacidades de este nuevo elemento rebasan notablemente a las de las sailor scouts".

Conque un "elemento desconocido" pensó para sus adentros.

Una enigmática sonrisa se trazó en la faz del superior de Alexia cosa que sorprendió a esta última. Lo cierto es que aquella revelación no había tomado del todo por sorpresa a Maxuell quién había sido advertido que las Sailor Scout no eran el verdadero obstáculo en sus planes sino una fuerza mucho mayor a la de ellas.

"Alexia, quiero que des la orden para que preparen otro mutante pero que esta vez sea uno de tipo 'omega' y qué lo liberen en un lugar público donde haya muchas personas" ordenó el individuo de cabellos blancos.

"Pero, señor..." dijo su asistente como dudando de lo que acaba de escuchar "Los mutantes omega son demasiado inestables ¿cree que sea prudente usarlos?"

El aludido replicó con una maliciosa sonrisa que consiguió parar el pulso de la joven. Comprendiendo que no podía ni debía cuestionar aquel mandato se retiró de la habitación tras hacer un sumiso gesto de despedida dejando nuevamente en soledad al elegante, pero a la vez, siniestro personaje, quién soltó una estridente carcajada.

"Veamos qué tan poderosos son los _Dragones Legendarios_" murmuró para reír nuevamente.

_Escuela preparatoria Juuban, hora del descanso..._

"¿_Pesadilla sangrienta 4_ dices?" dijo León repitiendo las palabras pronunciadas por su amigo Sho segundos antes.

"Así es" confirmó Ryo quién también se encontraba ahí junto con su novia Hinako "Es la cuarta parte de una de las mejores series de películas de terror de Japón"

"¿Entonces qué dices, León, nos acompañas a verla al cine?" quiso saber la chica de cabello verde.

El joven latinoamericano meditó unos segundos la propuesta.

"Por el título la 'peli' suena a muerte, masacre y destrucción" observó muy serio "Definitivamente las cosas que me agradan así que cuenten conmigo, chicos"

"¡Genial!"

"Bueno si me disculpan tengo algo que hacer así que nos vemos a la salida" dijo el mexicano y se marchó del lugar.

Andando con paso firme se dirigió a una alejada zona del patio donde según le habían comentado no se paraba ni un alma. Una vez en el sitio señalado esperó impacientemente por espacio de diez minutos a cierta chica de coletas rubias No sé porque pero sospecho que la puntualidad no se encuentra entre las virtudes de Serena pensó con ironía. Tras un par de minutos más la autoproclamada chica-cupido por fin hizo acto de presencia. Se acercó caminado de puntas y mirando furtivamente a todas partes, creo que no hace falta decir que tal actitud la hacía lucir ridícula.

"Oye, James Bond, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?" preguntó el chico disgustado "Se supone que nos veríamos aquí a las once y cuarto y ya son las casi las once y media"

"Disculpa es qué tuve que disimular un poco para no levantar sospechas" se excusó Serena.

"Seguro hiciste un gran trabajo" comentó León irónicamente "¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Lo conseguiste?"

En ese momento la guerrera lunar se había vuelto la satisfacción personificada.

"Desde luego que lo conseguí ¿pues crees acaso que tratas con una tonta cualquiera?"

Almeida se sintió tentado a replicar en forma afirmativa pero prefirió dejar a la chica volar en su nube.

"Entonces cuando..."

"El sábado tendré una sesión de estudios con Amy" le informó la rubia "Ese día iniciaremos la operación: _Chica Genio_"

Me preguntó que musa inspiradora le habrá sugerido tan genial título pensó como ya habrán adivinado León.

"¿Qué opinas del título?" quiso saber la princesa.

"Me encanta" contestó el aludido con una sonrisa.

¡RING! 

"Bueno, el descanso ha terminado y es hora de volver a clases" observó Sailor Moon.

"No se te va nada ¿cierto, Serena?"

Una gélida mirada apuñaló al joven mexicano.

"Sabes una cosa, León, a Amy tampoco le agradan los tipos sarcásticos" le indicó.

Antes de que pudiera replicarle algo la chica de coletas se fue rumbo a su aula.

"Muy bien, Serena, este asalto es tuyo" dijo para si.

Con paso firme y agitada expresión el sargento Akagi avanzaba por la estación de policía rumbo a la oficina de su superior, el inspector Fujima. Sin siquiera preocuparse en llamar a la puerta el oficial irrumpió en la habitación donde se hallaba su jefe. Éste se encontraba redactando un informe por lo que se sorprendió bastante por la repentina aparición de su subordinado.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa, sargento?" interrogó el inspector con cierto tono de enfado en su voz.

"No sé cómo lo supo pero encontramos algo en la grabación de seguridad del centro comercial" replicó Akagi.

Y antes de que Fujima dijera algo más el uniformado introdujo la cinta en la video casetera que inmediatamente empezó a reproducirla. Durante poco más de diez minutos ambos policías contemplaron la batalla que se había dado el día anterior entre Shiryu y el mutante. Contrario a lo que el sargento esperaba el inspector no mostró ningún signo de sorpresa, la única reacción aparente fue que su habitual expresión de seriedad se acentuó aun más.

"No parece muy sorprendido" observó Akagi "¿Es qué acaso ya lo sabía?"

El aludido sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y tras lanzar una bocanada de humo respondió:

"No lo sabía pero lo sospechaba" aclaró "Al monstruo lo molieron a golpes, esas chicas podrán tener unos poderes increíbles pero no tienen la suficiente fuerza física para hacer algo como eso"

"Entiendo, no cabe duda de que es usted muy listo, jefe" reconoció.

"Tal vez, pero no lo suficiente" replicó Fujima con humildad.

"Informará a la prensa sobre esto" quiso saber el sargento.

"No, dejemos que nuestros amigos periodistas desquiten su sueldo" contestó el inspector "Lo qué sí hay que hacer es mandar un memorando a todos los oficiales que patrullan las calles para que estén alerta por si hay otro ataque de esas criaturas"

"Me encargaré de eso enseguida, inspector"

"Hágalo"

Tras hacer un saludo marcial el sargento abandonó la habitación.

La inescrutable oscuridad lo cubría todo por lo qué tuvo que avanzar a ciegas por el largo pasillo de la mansión, guiándose únicamente por el tacto con la pared, mientras con su mano derecha sostenía un candelabro que pensaba utilizar como arma de ser necesario. El silencio era absoluto y lo único que escuchaba era el sonido de sus propios pasos; su pulso estaba acelerado y sentía que de un momento a otro el corazón iba estallarle, no obstante trataba de mantener la calma diciéndose a si misma que al cruzar aquel corredor estaría en el vestíbulo y por consiguiente llegaría a la salida de aquella infernal construcción. Fue en eso que se topó con algo inesperado; mientras deslizaba su mano por el muro encontró lo que en apariencia era un apagador, llena de júbilo oprimió el botón y las luces se encendieron. Pero justo cuando todo se iluminó se dio cuenta que el asesino estaba frente a ella sosteniendo un ensangrentado cuchillo...

"¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"Sabes, Sho, a menos que tenga problemas de visión y tu seas una linda chica, será mejor que me sueltes o si no ni tu dentista reconocerá tu cadáver" le advirtió León al cuatro-ojos que lo había abrazado presa del pánico.

El aludido se alejó de a Almeida como si tuviese lepra.

"Jejeje, lo siento, León, es que me asusté un poco" se disculpó Hibiki.

Como respuesta recibió una fría mirada por parte del mexicano quién no estaba del mejor humor precisamente. En primera, por la película de horror que había ido a ver junto con sus nuevos amigos; la cual había resultado ser una verdadera porquería, sus efectos especiales eran de muy baja calidad, la actuación era mala y el guión del filme bastante trillado y predecible. Lo único rescatable de aquella salida habían sido las deliciosas palomitas que había comprado y que por culpa de su cobarde amigo ahora estaban regadas por todo el piso.

"Ahora regreso, voy a comprar otras palomitas" informó el chico latino.

"No sé como puedes comer después de ver como el sujeto de la película destripó a tres personas" dijo Hinako.

"Bah, después de terminar _Resident Evil 2_, _Silent Hill _y _Alone in the Dark_ cincuenta veces es difícil que algo así te impresione" replicó León para después abandonar la sala.

Al poco rato se hallaba haciendo fila en la tienda del cine cuando sintió una extraña energía muy cerca de ahí lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa...

"¡Ah, rayos!" maldijo "Ya no podré comprar otras palomitas"

Acto seguido abandonó el cine a toda velocidad en dirección de donde percibía aquella presencia.

_Parque de diversiones del distrito de Juuban..._

Una escena típica se desarrollaba en aquel centro de entretenimiento de Tokio, una criatura se encontraba practicando lo que parece ser el hobbie favorito de todos los monstruos que atacan esa parte del mundo, es decir, destruir todo lo que encontrasen a su paso y sembrar el terror entre los inocentes ciudadanos. El _mutante_ tenía la apariencia de un felino con cuerpo humano, su pelaje era gris oscuro y sus ojos verdes; además de eso vestía una armadura similar a la portada por el Ogro que había atacado el centro comercial el día anterior, sin embargo, difería de aquel en que éste no portaba ninguna arma; aunque tampoco la necesitaba puesto que sus afiladas garras le bastaban para cortar cualquier cosa. Mientras el enorme gato se dedicaba a lo suyo (o sea provocar alboroto) era observado, curiosamente, por otro félido. Okko tenía varios minutos presenciando el siniestro acontecimiento.

"¡Alto ahí!" dijo una voz de pronto llamando la atención del engendro.

El tigre ni siquiera tuvo que voltear hacia donde provino esa orden para saber de quién se trataba. Cinco jóvenes ataviadas con un ceñido traje de marinero y minifaldas encaraban ahora al monstruo. La que parecía ser la líder dio un par de pasos al frente para abordarlo.

"¡Los parques de diversiones son un lugar donde todo mundo, chicos y grandes, viene a divertirse no a ser aterrorizados por una cosa horrible como tu!" declaró la chica de coletas rubias "¡Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon!"

"¡Y Sailor Mars!"

"¡Sailor Mercury!"

"¡Sailor Jupiter!"

"¡Sailor Venus!"

"¡Y juntas te castigaremos en el nombre... de la Luna!" concluyeron a unísono.

Okko únicamente meneó las cabeza con malestar experimentando pena ajena. No podía entender porque esas chicas tenían que ser tan ridículas. Desde su perspectiva un verdadero guerrero siempre debía mantener la discreción y el decoro pero esas palabras no parecían estar en el diccionario de las scouts.

"Vaya que les gusta hacer sus entradas a esas chicas ¿no te parece, Okko?" dijo una voz al lado del felino "Aunque su lema es igual de impresionante que el de _Los Gatos Samurai_"

"Ya era hora de que llegaras ¿por qué tardaste tanto, Shiryu?"

"El tránsito"

"No importa ve y liquida a esa cosa de inmediato" le ordenó su peludo amigo.

"Dentro de un momento, primero quiero ver que tan buenas son esas chicas para pelear"

"¿¿¿Qué has dicho???" exclamó Okko furioso.

"Sereno moreno la diversión está comenzando" le indicó el Dragón del Mar.

Una gran ráfaga de fuego se abalanzó contra el mutante, pero esté con un rápido movimiento de sus zarpas la deshizo por completo, acto seguido dio un salto mortal para esquivar un chorro de agua lanzado por Mercury. Jupiter y Venus atacaron conjuntamente con su _Trueno de Júpiter_ y _Rayo de Venus _ hiriéndolo ligeramente en el hombro. Las Inners Scouts se alinearon para atacar todas juntas, pero el felino-humanoide les arrojó una banca frustrando sus planes; Sailor Moon, entre tanto, aprovechó la ligera distracción de su enemigo para iniciar su ataque.

"_¡¡¡Por el Poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada!!!_"

No obstante el enorme gato se percató a tiempo y evadió el poder dando un gran brinco para luego lanzarse contra la princesa lunar. Sus afiladas garras resplandecían al dirigirse al cuello de su víctima listas para destrozarlo. Serena fue incapaz de reaccionar debido a la velocidad conque era atacada y hubiera sido ese su fin de no ser por un objeto que cruzó el aire y frenó a la siniestra fiera hiriéndola en la mano. Con una mezcla de ira y sorpresa, la criatura contempló la aguda arma que tenía clavada en su extremidad: se trataba de una rosa carmesí. Levantó la vista buscando al autor de aquella agresión; lo que encontró fue a un hombre vestido de smoking, sombrero de copa, antifaz y larga capa rojinegra posado sobre el techo de un carrusel. (Poner música de Tuxedo Mask **aquí** )

"Yo jamás permitiré que un sucio engendro como tu toque a una delicada flor como Sailor Moon" declaró el recién llegado.

"¡Santa Petunia de los Arenales!" exclamó Shiryu emocionado "Ese sujeto es..."

"¡Endimion!" intervino Okko.

"¿Endimion?" repitió el guerrero decepcionado "Bah, yo pensaba que era el _Zorro_, hasta iba a pedirle su autógrafo pero ya decía yo que se veía demasiado afeminado"

El tigre lanzó una mirada fulminante a su protegido. Ciertamente le desesperaba que León tomara todo a juego y no se comportase con la seriedad debida.

"¡Hazlo ahora, Sailor Moon!" dijo Tuxedo Mask.

"¡Sí!"

Nuevamente la guerrera de la luna realizó toda la serie de acrobacias y bailes antes de lanzar su ataque. En está ocasión la criatura estaba demasiado confundida para para escapar y recibió el ataque de lleno. No obstante de haber sido dañado seriamente el felino siguió con vida.

"¡No puede ser!" exclamó Sailor Mars "Recibió el ataque de Sailor Moon y aun sigue con vida"

"Definitivamente el autor de este fanfic tiene algo contra mi, no sólo aparezco hasta el capítulo 3 sino que encima ni siquiera puedo matar al monstruo con mi poder, ¡No es justo!" se quejó la defensora del amor y la justicia "¡Exijo ver a mi agente!"

"¡Deprisa, Sailor Moon, atácalo de nuevo!" le ordenó Sailor Mercury.

Sabiéndose perdido si no hacía algo rápido, el mutante atrapó una paloma que estaba cerca y para sorpresa de todos la devoró de un sólo bocado. Con violentas convulsiones se levantó sujetándose el abdomen; de su espalda comenzaron a surgir dos enormes alas, al mismo tiempo todas sus heridas se curaron como por arte de magia. Una vez concluida la "transformación" el monstruo contempló a sus adversarias con una expresión de maldad pura.

"¿¿¿Qué chin... ???" exclamó Shiryu.

"¡A esa cosa le han salido las alas de la paloma!" observó Okko atónito.

"No me digas, Sherlock" dijo el dragón marino con ironía "Pero no sólo ha sido eso su aura se ha incrementado el doble, creo que ahora sí esas chicas están en problemas"

El mutante puso su mirada en Sailor Moon, extendió una de sus garras señalando a la princesa de la Luna e indicándole que ella era su siguiente víctima. Ante esa clara amenaza el resto de las Sailor Scouts rodearon a su líder dispuestas a protegerla, esto no pareció inmutar al felino-alado que acometió a las heroínas con la rapidez del rayo, pero, como había sucedido anteriormente, un objeto surcó los aires directo hacia él, sólo que esta vez el monstruo si logró evadir el ataque. El arma utilizada en esta ocasión era una señal de tráfico de color rojo con la palabra 'Alto' escrita en ella. Para aumentar el desconcierto de la criatura una nube de humo azul apreció frente a las guerreras de la Luna llena.

_"¡Soy el terror que aletea en la noche!"_

"_¡Soy la goma de mascar que se pega en tu zapato!"_

_"Yo soy.... ¡¡¡Shiryu, el Dragón del Mar!!!"_ declaró el dragón legendario emergiendo de la neblina artificial "Me encanta esa entrada"

El tigre se cubrió la cara con una de sus garras. Si la presentación de las Sailors era ridícula la de Shiryu rayaba en lo absurdo. _"Definitivamente tengo que hablar con él sobre esas entradas"_ pensó.

"¡Hola, chicas, es un placer verlas de nuevo" saludó León "Al igual que la vez anterior debo pedirles que me dejen esto a mi"

"¿¿¿Qué dijiste???" bramó Sailor Jupiter.

"Seguramente creen que no soy más que un desgraciado, arrogante e irónico patán que únicamente quiere lucirse frente a ustedes... y quizá tengan razón" dijo "Pero esa cosa ha incrementado sus poderes y ahora es capaz de matar a cualquiera de ustedes de un sólo golpe incluso al hermano de Afrodita de Picis"

"¿Estás insinuando que tu si puedes con esa cosa?" preguntó Mars.

"Tengo la cabeza dura, resisto mejor los impactos"

"Eso no lo dudo" dijo irónicamente la scout del trueno.

Ignorando ese último comentario el Dragón del Mar avanzó hasta quedar a tres metros de la criatura. Ambos se contemplaron en silencio largo rato. El viento mecía el opaco pelaje del mutante mientras movía nerviosamente sus zarpas producto del cosquilleo que sentía, el cual le incitaba a arrojarse contra el guerrero de armadura, éste último miraba de pies a cabeza a su oponente en busca del mejor punto para atacar.

"Sabes, al verte no sé si decir: _Me parece haber visto un lindo gatito_ o _Me parece haber visto un lindo canarito_" bromeó Shiryu "Ambos estamos frente a frente listos para hacernos pedazos, es el momento perfecto para que se acabe este episodio ¿no crees?"

Tras pronunciar esas palabras los dos se arrojaron uno contra el otro listos para iniciar un feroz combate.

**Fin del Capítulo 3**

**Nota del autor**: Pues aquí está otro capítulo más, la verdad siento que de los tres este ha sido el más flojo. No sólo tuvo menos acción sino que la comedia también estuvo algo baja, pero bueno, para compensar estas deficiencias aclaré un poco sobre el origen de Shiryu y puse algo de intriga. Espero que los próximos capítulos sean mejores. Por cierto el "lema" utilizado por mi personaje lo tomé de una de las pocas series de Disney que me ha gustado: _"Darkwing Duck"_, y es más un homenaje que otra cosa.

Bueno eso es todo por el momento.

_...SEE YOU SPACE COWBOYS_


	4. Batalla en Juuban

**La Esencia del Dragón**

Por Dracofonte

_Capítulo 4: "Batalla en Juuban"_

La tarde comenzaba a morir otorgando una coloración rojiza al cielo nipón a la vez que el ligero soplo de la brisa mecía suavemente las hojas de los árboles. No obstante, las Sailor Scouts no tenían ningún interés en ese cuadro casi poético obsequiado por la naturaleza, su atención se hallaba puesta en la lucha que se presentaba a sus ojos. Por casi media hora Shiryu había estado combatiendo con el mutante que había atacado el parque de diversiones; la pelea había sido pareja ya que al parecer ambos contendientes tenían la misma fuerza por lo que el resultado no parecía claro.

Shiryu lanza una patada que el mutante logra esquivar moviéndose a un lado y contraataca con su zarpa, no obstante el dragón la bloquea con su antebrazo para después darle un golpe en la mandíbula haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos, sin embargo el monstruo se rehace y le conecta una patada en el pecho derribándolo. El gato súper desarrollado se arroja inmediatamente sobre el guerrero caído tratando de clavar sus garras en su pecho pero sólo consigue rasgar el suelo pues éste alcanza a moverse a tiempo. Después de alejarse algunos metros Shiryu concentra su aura listo para realizar su ataque.

"¿Te quieres refrescar, Micifuz?" le grita "Pues toma esto... ¡¡Tempestad Marina!!!"

El poderoso chorro de agua se abalanza contra el felino pero éste comienza a batir sus alas rápidamente generando una potente corriente de aire que contiene y deshace el ataque enemigo convirtiéndolo en un ligero rocío.

"Hmm... no sé porque pero tengo la impresión de que eso no funcionará" dijo el dragón marino, en ese momento nota que en su antebrazo había tres arañazos "¡Demonios! Ese engendro tiene las uñas más afiladas que mi ex novia será mejor tener cuidado"

Ya no pudo seguir con sus cavilaciones pues en ese momento el mutante se arrojó de nuevo contra él a gran velocidad atacándolo con sus afiladas garras. El minino tuvo que conformarse con cortar el aire pues Shiryu había usado su velocidad para evitar la acometida colocándose detrás de él y atacándolo con una patada que lo manda a besar el suelo. Ni dos segundos tardó para ponerse de pie, miró al guerrero legendario con unos flameantes ojos y concentrando su aura en las manos las agitó formando una cruz de energía que arrojó contra el dragón quién únicamente pudo cubrirse con los brazos. Un estruendo resonó por todo el lugar preludiando el descontrolado vuelo del héroe que culminó en un muro de concreto. Las Sailor Scouts miraron la escena consternadas.

"¡No puede ser!" exclamó Sailor Moon alarmada "Ni siquiera ese tipo puede con ese monstruo"

"Es hora de que nosotras luchemos" declaró Mars colocándose en guardia "Si luchamos juntas estoy segura de que podremos con él"

Las otras scouts y el tipo de tuxedo asintieron y se dispusieron a reiniciar la batalla, pero para su sorpresa el mutante no les prestó atención, miraba absorto hacia los escombros del muro cómo esperando algo. Un ligero temblor se dejó sentir entonces y bajo los pies del monstruo surgió un _geiser_ que lo golpeó violentamente; el chorro de agua se elevó a gran altura y mientras lo hacía adquirió la forma de un dragón. Una vez que alcanzó los treinta metros se disipó dando paso a la figura de Shiryu quién descendió al piso listo para continuar con la batalla.

"No creerán que el simple arañazo de ese cachorro acabaría conmigo ¿o sí?" dijo el Dragón del Mar al ver los sorprendidos rostros de las guerreras de la luna.

Después de recibir semejante ataque aún continua con vida, ¿acaso será inmortal pensó Mars.

Una vez más ambos contendientes se arrojaron uno contra el otro. Los golpes y contragolpes, patadas, bloqueos, sucedían a un velocidad exorbitante, tanto así que para las las Sailor Scouts resultaba imposible seguir la pelea con la vista y únicamente se tenían que conformar con los estruendos producidos por los golpes. Fue tras uno de esos estruendos que vieron el cuerpo de Shiryu azotar contra el piso.

"¡Tenemos que hacer algo y pronto!" propuso la scout del fuego "¡A este paso ese tipo Shiryu será derrotado, debemos intervenir cuanto antes!"

"¿Y qué quieres que hagamos, Mars? ¿Qué no te das cuenta que ni siquiera podemos verlos cuando se mueven?" preguntó Sailor Moon.

"Tampoco podemos estar aquí de espectadoras, cuando ese monstruo acabe con él seguiremos nosotras, es mejor intervenir ahora y así tendremos una oportunidad"

"No haremos nada" dijo Sailor Jupiter en forma tajante ante la sorpresa de todas.

"Pero, Lita, ¿qué no escuchaste lo que Rei dijo?" le cuestionó Venus.

"La escuché, pero está equivocada si cree que Shiryu perderá esta pelea"

El asombro se acentuó aún más en los juveniles rostros de las superheroínas.

"¿Por qué estás tan segura, Jupiter?" quiso saber Mercury.

"Observen bien a Shiryu y a esa cosa" las chicas hicieron lo que su compañera les sugirió "Cómo pueden darse cuenta Shiryu está en perfecto estado, no se ve agotado a pesar de que ya tiene combatiendo un buen rato y en cambio la criatura si muestra señas de cansancio. Ese desgraciado ha estado jugando todo este tiempo" observó la guerrera del trueno con cierta molestia.

Y en efecto el Dragón del Mar lucía fresco como una lechuga mientras que el mutante respiraba con dificultad además de que el poder de su aura comenzaba a disminuir. Pero no sólo las scouts se habían dado cuenta de ese detalle, Okko también se había percatado y estaba sumamente molesto por la actitud tan confiada de su protegido.

_"¡Estúpido! ¿Se puede saber qué rayos haces? ¿Por qué no acabas con ese maldito engendro de una buena vez?"_ le reclamó el tigre al dragón legendario en forma telepática.

_"Eres un aguafiestas, Okko, ¿no te das cuenta que ese Silvestre súper alimentado pelea muy bien? No había tenido una pelea tan divertida desde que me diste mis poderes"_ replicó el aludido por la misma vía.

_"¡No me interesa, acaba esta pelea de inmediato!"_ ordenó el félido.

_"Bien, si es eso lo qué quieres lo haré"_ aceptó de mala gana el héroe.

Tras aquellas palabras Shiryu hizo estallar su aura, elevándola a un nivel impresionante dejando boquiabierta a la única scout que era capaz de sentir la energía vital de otros seres. Y sin que nadie pudiera verlo (ni siquiera el mutante) acometió a su enemigo a una velocidad mucho mayor a la usada anteriormente, conectándole un fortísimo puñetazo en la zona abdominal, incluso Jupiter podría jurar que vio formarse una joroba por unos segundos en el monstruo felino tras el tremendo golpe. Luego de ese primer ataque vino un gancho justo en la mandíbula seguido de una patada que arrojaron a la criatura contra el suelo dejando un largo surco antes de frenar por completo. Nadie daba crédito a lo que habían preciando. Si antes no quedaba muy claro quién de los dos rivales era el más fuerte, tras semejante exhibición ya no había lugar para dudas.

"Finalmente se decidió a pelear a toda su capacidad" observó Lita "Aunque no me imaginé que la diferencia fuera tan grande"

"Es un monstruo..." declaró asustada Rei "Ningún ser humano podría tener ese poder"

"No, no es un monstruo... es un Dragón"

Con gran dificultad el mutante consiguió ponerse de pie, los tres golpes que había recibido unido al desgaste de la pelea lo habían dejado en una situación crítica. Shiryu por otro lado se disponía a usar una de sus técnicas para dar por concluido el combate, elevó una vez más su aura y se preparó a disparar.

"¡¡¡Torrente Acuático del Dragón!!!" gritó descargando su poderoso ataque.

Parecía que la muerte abrazaría con sus gélidos brazos a la criatura felina, sin embargo, en el último momento hizo acopio de fuerzas, extendió sus alas y dio un gran salto esquivando el remolino de agua, permaneciendo en el aire, fuera del alcance del dragón marino.

"Muy hábil, _minino_, pero no te servirá de mucho huir, ya no te queda mucha energía y pronto te cansarás de volar" le advirtió el guerrero.

El monstruo sólo sonrió al oír las palabras de su enemigo para después extender los brazos. Shiryu se mantuvo a la expectativa pues aunque el mutante estuviera débil aún así era peligroso, por lo que se sorprendió bastante cuando de varias partes de su cuerpo comenzaron a surgir pequeños hilos que revoloteaban a su alrededor y más aún cuando estos se abalanzaron contra él y lo envolvieron dejándolo completamente inmóvil.

"¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!" exclamó desperado el dragón "¡Oye, idiota! ¿Qué no sabes que el pelo de gato es muy difícil de quitar de esta armadura!"

Sin esperar a nada el mutante usó lo que le restaba de energía para lanzar una potente descarga eléctrica que sacudió de pies a cabeza al héroe. Éste sólo pudo lanzar un estridente alarido de dolor tras el brutal ataque, sin embargo, se necesitaba más que eso para doblegar al poderoso dragón marino.

"¡Sorprendente! Esa criatura utilizó la energía estática de su pelaje para lanzar esa descarga de electricidad" indicó Sailor Mercury viendo su computadora.

"¡Este no es momento para admirar al enemigo!" le reclamó Sailor Moon "¿Qué no ves que está lastimando a Shiryu?"

"Ese ataque fue fuerte pero no basta para acabar con él" intervino Jupiter.

Y estaba en lo cierto pues la sacudida únicamente había logrado dejar algo entumecido a Shiryu, aunque eso le hacía más difícil la tarea de liberarse de su prisión "peluda". Con lo que no contaba era que el monstruo felino... ¡comenzara a absorber su energía a través de sus cabellos! Sin posibilidades de escapar de su opresor Shiryu perdía rápidamente su energía. Las scouts entonces comenzaron a preocuparse y decidieron que era momento de entrar en acción.

"¡Shiryu ahora sí está en problemas, chicas, debemos ayudarlo!" dijo Sailor Mercury preocupada.

Las otras asintieron y se dispusieron a usar sus técnicas al mismo tiempo contra el mutante.

"¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!"

"¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!"

"¡Ataque de Hojas de Roble de Júpiter!"

"¡Beso de Amor y Belleza de Venus!"

"¡Por el Poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada!"

Los cinco poderes se dirigieron directo a la criatura felina pero no lograron causar ningún daño ya que este último formó una poderosa barrera de energía que lo protegió. Desde su posición Shiryu observó como la intentona de las guerreras lunares fracasaba, dándose cuenta de que si quería salir de ahí debía hacerlo por sus propios medios. Su fuerza estaba menguando a causa de la pérdida de energía por lo que debería elevar su aura al límite y así tener el suficiente poder para romper los cabellos que lo ataban, aunque eso significaría que absorberían más rápido su energía pero no le quedaba opción. Decidido hizo estallar su poder aúrico al máximo de manera violenta, logrando romper los cabellos que lo aprisionaban.

"¡Yack! ¡Qué asco, odio el pelo de gato!" se quejó el guerrero de azul mientras se quitaba los restos de cabellos que lo habían aprisionado "Muy bien, Micifuz, te llegó la hora"

En ese momento se dio cuenta que las cinco scouts y el tipo en smoking se habían colocado a su lado con claras intenciones de intervenir en el combate.

"¿Saben? Pueden apreciar mejor la pelea de lejecitos" les dijo sin quitar los ojos del mutante que aún permanecía en el aire.

"No te hagas el gracioso" le espetó Jupiter "Has perdido mucha energía, ya no tienes el suficiente poder para acabar con él"

"Así es" le apoyó Mars "En cambio el «Ki» de esa cosa ha aumentado mucho"

"Es verdad" admitió el dragón "Pero no necesito de mi poder para acabar con ese engendro, sólo tengo que retorcerle el cuello y todo estará listo" Serena hizo un gesto de desagrado al oír dichas palabras "Además aunque su aura se haya incrementado su cuerpo sigue igual de lastimado, su velocidad y su fuerza ya no son las mismas ¿por qué creen que no ha bajado a seguir peleando conmigo?"

En ese momento el mutante comenzó a elevarse hasta perderse en el cielo, para enfado de Shiryu quien sólo pudo apretar los puños en señal de frustración.

"¡Rayos!" maldijo "Pude haber sido un personaje normal de fanfics de esos que pueden volar y lazar bolas de energía, ¡pero no! A mi creador le tuvo que entrar el espíritu de la originalidad y me convirtió en una pistola de agua humana con súper fuerza"

Levanta la vista nuevamente y su expresión de enojo cambia por una de sorpresa, entonces voltea a las scouts y les grita:

"¡Rápido, aléjense de aquí!"

Pero las chicas sólo se quedan ahí paradas y sin intenciones de moverse, cosa que desespera al dragón marino de sobremanera pero ya no había tiempo más que para una cosa.

"¡Maldición! Discúlpenme por esto, chicas" dice el guerrero mientras concentra la poca energía que aún conserva "¡Tempestad Marina!"

El chorro de agua golpea a las cincos guerreras de la Luna llena y al tipo del tuxedo y los manda a volar varios metros lejos de Shiryu. Menos de un segundo después un intenso resplandor cae del cielo sobre el héroe provocando una gran explosión que hace temblar a todo Juuban. Una gran nube de polvo y humo nubla el sitio a la vez que una lluvia de esquirlas de piedra y concreto azota el lugar. Algo adoloridas y bastante mojadas, las heroínas favoritas de Juuban se reincorporan y observan con horror el panorama de destrucción. Una vez que el humo se disipa por completo, el grupo aprecia un enorme cráter de alrededor de 30 metros de diámetro dejado por la explosión.

"¿Creen que Shiryu este bien?" preguntó Sailor Moon.

El grupo mira Sailor Mars como esperando una respuesta, pero ésta sólo hace un sombrío movimiento con la cabeza.

"Ya no siento su presencia, desapareció luego de la explosión"

Todas bajaron la cabeza en señal de respeto por el guerrero caído en batalla e incluso algunas de ellas derramaron una que otra lagrima. Aún Sailor Jupiter quién parecía detestarlo más que nadie sintió un profunda tristeza por la muerte del Dragón del Mar.

Tal vez era un cretino, arrogante y bravucón, pero también era muy valiente y un buen peleador, no se merecía morir así se dijo mentalmente la guerrera del trueno.

El solemne momento fue roto cuando las defensoras escucharon un leve aleteo, todas levantaron la vista hallando al monstruo felino quién miraba la escena con bastante satisfacción. Al notar a las chicas bajó al suelo listo para continuar con el "trabajo". Las Sailor Scouts se pusieron en guardia, en el rostro de cada una de ellas había un gesto duro. Todas tenían un sólo pensamiento fijo en la mente: "acabar a la criatura y vengar la muerte del valiente guerrero que las había salvado".

El mutante sabía que el tenía las de ganar en aquella pelea. Aunque estaba bastante lastimado tenían la suficiente fortaleza física para pelear con aquellas chicas y, además, aún conservaba parte de la energía robada a Shiryu. Al igual que sus adversarias adoptó una pose de lucha. Tan concentrado estaba en la nueva pelea que no se percató cuando una figura emergió de entre una pila de escombros y se lanzó contra él sujetándolo férreamente. Pese a sus intentos le fue imposible soltarse pues al parecer su atacante era más fuerte que él, miró sobre su hombro y no pudo evitar el poner una expresión de asombro al ver de quién se trataba.

"¡Sorpresa, Micifuz!" dijo Shiryu con una sonrisa irónica.

Pero no sólo el mutante estaba asombrado por la repentina aparición del dragón legendario, las scouts no podían ni articular palabra alguna. Fue la voz del propio Shiryu la que las hizo retornar a la realidad.

"¡Hey, chicas, no sé porque están tan sorprendidas ¿qué acaso nunca vieron Dragon Ball Z? Nadie moría después de esas explosiones" declaró con naturalidad el héroe "Pero eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que necesito que me den una mano"

"¿Una mano?" preguntó Jupiter con extrañeza.

"Sí, en mi actual estado no puedo liquidar a este engendro del demonio" confesó Shiryu "Por eso necesito que ustedes lo ataquen con sus poderes, en su condición no los soportará"

"Pero si lo hacemos tu también resultarás herido" observó Sailor Mercury.

"No se crean tanto, mi armadura me protegerá como lo ha estado haciendo hasta ahora" replicó el guerrero de azul "¡Así que dejen de perder el tiempo y muevan el trasero que se me están empezando a entumecer los brazos!"

Con muchas dudas las scouts se prepararon para disparar sus técnicas una vez más. Por otro lado el mutante intentaba por todos los medios zafarse de su prisión, pero no tenía caso, pues su adversario estaba haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para evitar la huida. En su desesperación extendió sus alas percatándose de que éstas estaban libres; ni tardo ni perezoso rápidamente emprendió el vuelo con todo y Shiryu, quién no contaba con tal movimiento.

"¡Me lleva la chin...!" fue todo lo alcanzaron a escuchar las sailors antes de que el dragón se perdiera en el firmamento.

"Estamos en problemas" dijo simplemente Sailor Venus.

El resto del grupo no pudo mostrarse en desacuerdo.

Con una serie de piruetas y acrobacias de lo más extravagante el monstruo felino intentaba quitarse de encima a Shiryu quién estaba agarrado de él con las veinte uñas de igual manera que un "político a su hueso", más por el temor a caer que por no querer dejarlo ir. Además los violentos giros habían traído una consecuencia no esperada...

"¡Glup! Tengo ganas de vomitar..." dijo el héroe con el rostro verde por las nauseas, en eso notó algo interesante desde ahí "¡Oye, desde aquí puedo ver mi casa!"

La criatura felina ya no sabía que era peor, si tenerlo achicharrado a su lomo como garrapata o escuchar su chistes malos. Dio un nuevo giro pero era en vano, si tan sólo hubiera una manera de sacudírselo de encima la altura se encargaría del resto... ¡Pero sí había una forma de hacerlo y la recordó en ese preciso instante! Concentrado su energía, una vez más descargó unos cuantos miles de volts sobre el cuerpo de Shiryu quién no pudo evitar soltarse por puro reflejo. El mutante sonrió con satisfacción pero poco le duro el gusto pues el dragón respondió con un puñetazo que le rompió el ala derecha por lo que se precipitó hacia abajo junto con su enemigo.

Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, Shiryu tenía la sensación de que su cuerpo no pesaba y ya ni siquiera le dolía ¿Sería acaso por la descarga eléctrica que comenzaba a perder la conciencia? Quién sabe, pero la verdad no era una sensación tan desagradable como imaginaba. En ese instante vio pasar toda su vida ante sus ojos ¡Cielos! En definitiva tengo que cambiar de vida pensó con una sonrisa. Su vista comenzó a nublarse... de repente sintió un fuerte golpe que lo hizo retornar a la realidad. Había chocado con la azotea de un edificio y al parecer un anuncio espectacular consiguió frenar su caída, quedando enredado en medio de la estructura, pero con facilidad logró zafarse gracias a su extraordinaria fuerza física. La conciencia volvió por completo y la sensación de cansancio y dolor habían vuelto con ella.

"Bueno, cómo dicen por ahí _'todo aterrizaje del que salgas caminando por tu propio pie es un buen aterrizaje'_, jajaja" rió pero en eso comenzó a dolerle más el cuerpo "¡Ay, ay, ay! Creo que ahora si sólo me duele cuando me río"

Reparó entonces en el anunció que le había salvado la vida y no pudo menos que sonreír ante la ironía del mensaje. El espectacular era publicidad de un restaurante llamado "Yoko's Bell".

"Vaya, creo que... _ me_ _salvó la campa, _¡jajajajaja!"

Olvidándose de eso se acercó a la orilla del edificio para averiguar dónde había caído el mutante. Cuando estaba por mirar al fondo alguien saltó de improviso y lo golpeó en el rostro con tal fuerza que salió despedido hasta el extremo opuesto de la azotea, se trataba del monstruo felino. Al parecer no había caído hasta el fondo y ahora estaba ahí para terminar con la pelea, Shiryu únicamente lo miró riendo nerviosamente.

"Me había olvidado que los gatos tenían nueve vidas, aunque con el susto de la caída de seguro que ya debiste haber perdido unas cuantas, ¿no?" bromeaba mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

Pero el mutante ya no estaba para bromas, la pelea se había prolongado demasiado y había estado a punto de morir en varias ocasiones por lo que ahora lo único que deseaba era terminar de una buena vez con el guerrero de azul. Comenzó a elevar el poder de su aura listo para lanzar su ataque en forma de cruz, pero antes de poder siquiera cargar energía en sus garras una gran bola luminosa surcó los aires y lo golpeó justo el rostro derribándolo al instante. El Dragón del Mar miró al sitio de donde vino el providencial ataque... un par de chicas, que no tardó en identificar como Sailor Scouts dado su "discreto" atuendo, miraban la escena desde el techo de un edificio vecino, no obstante no recordaba haberlas visto antes y ciertamente se lamentaba de ello.

"Formo parte de una nueva era... ¡Soy Sailor Uranus y entraré en acción!" declaró una de ellas, de cabello corto rubio.

"¡Lo mismo digo yo... Soy Sailor Neptune y entraré en acción!" repitió la segunda, esta era de cabello largo hasta los hombros de color turquesa.

Ciertamente a estas chicas les encanta hacer entradas triunfales pensó el héroe Y tampoco están nada mal, debo agregar

La furia exudaba del cuerpo del felino quién ya estaba harto de que siempre lo interrumpieran cuando estaba por matar a alguien, se reincorporó listo para encarar a sus nuevas adversarias las cuales de un salto llegaron a la azotea correspondiendo al velado desafío de la criatura. A gran velocidad fueron acometidas las guerreras del sistema solar exterior por parte del monstruo quién las atacó con un rápido zarpazo que éstas evitaron haciéndose a un lado para luego pasar al contraataque; Uranus le conectó una fuerte patada en el rostro mientras que Neptune hizo lo propio pateando sus costillas para luego hacer distancia con un pequeño salto.

No está mal, no está mal decía Shiryu No sólo son de mejor ver que las otras scouts sino que también pelean mejor

Turbado por la ineficacia de su ofensiva el mutante decidió cambiar de táctica y empezó a disparar rayos de energía a través de sus ojos, pero éstos carecían de velocidad por lo que eran esquivados fácilmente por las scouts quiénes tras evitar una andanada de ataques corresponden al favor y lanzan sus propias técnicas.

"¡Maremoto de Neptuno!"

"Tierra.... ¡Tiembla!"

Con algo de esfuerzo el félido rechaza las técnicas de sus adversarias.

"Parece que no va a ser tan sencillo liquidar a ese engendro como pensábamos, ¿no crees, Uranus?"

"Cómo siempre, Neptune, eres una maestra para resaltar lo obvio" replicó la aludida con ironía.

Por otro lado la criatura mantiene una posición defensiva cediéndoles la ofensiva a sus enemigas ya que se había dado cuenta que eran mejores rivales de lo que pensó en un principio. Ante la inactividad de su adversario las dos sailors decidieron tomar la iniciativa y atacar. Ya que sus técnicas no habían resultado optaron por la confrontación directa; el mutante sonrió pues era precisamente eso lo que esperaba. Cuando estuvieron a unos cuatro metros de él estiró los brazos y de estos surgieron unos finos hilos que rápidamente atraparon a Uranus y Neptune.

"¿¿¿Qué demonios es esto???" exclamó Haruka.

"¡¡¡Maldita sea!!!" exclamó a su vez Michiru "¿Alguna sugerencia, Uranus?"

"Espera un minuto estoy llamando a mi espada... ¡Espada Espacial!"

La pequeña arma se materializó en las manos de la guerrera pero una potente sacudida eléctrica la obligó a soltarla. Viendo que sus presas estaban por escapar el monstruo felino les lanzó una descarga para ablandarlas un poco para luego absorber su energía. Estaba por iniciar cuando sintió un repentino dolor en el pecho, al observar dicha zona notó con horror que una especie de tubo sobresalía de éste escurriendo sangre.

"Regla número uno, gatito, jamás descuides a ningún oponente" le dijo Shiryu a su espalda.

Tras una corta agonía el mutante se desplomó aparentemente sin vida, pero ya que el dragón marino no quería más sorpresas se acercó al cuerpo caído del monstruo y con su pie le aplastó el cuello para asegurarse que estuviese muerto, luego caminó hacia las sailors (quienes aún seguían atrapadas), recogió la espada de Uranus y la observó detenidamente.

"Lindo juguete, ¿no son de esos cuchillos de acero inoxidable que cortan de todo y que te cuestan $ 9.99 en telemercadeo?"

"¡Suelta eso!" le exigió Uranus.

"En un minuto, primero..."

Blandiendo la pequeña espada corta las ataduras peludas liberando a la pareja de sailors.

"Bueno, aquí tienes" dijo Shiryu luego entregando la daga a su dueña. Acto seguido se dio la vuelta para irse pero entonces...

"¡Oye! Espera un minuto" lo detuvo Uranus.

El héroe de azul simplemente lanzó un suspiro Aquí vamos de nuevo pensó.

"¿Quién eres tu?" preguntó Neptune.

Esta es la como la quinta vez que me preguntan eso en lo que va del fic, ¿noto acaso cierta tendencia a poner diálogos de relleno? pensó el dragón "Pues tu sabes... Shiryu, superhéroe, protagonista de este fanfic, aclamado por miles de lectores"

"¿Estás tratando de burlarte de nosotras?" inquirió Uranus con enfado.

"Saben, para ser chicas tan lindas ustedes las scouts tienen una actitud horrible ¿qué acaso no han oído hablar de algo llamado _cortesía_?"

Y sin esperar a que la Outer scout le respondiera se dio la vuelta topándose con el resto del "club". Las Inner scouts acaban de llegar.

¡Genial! Justo lo que me faltaba se dijo Shiryu mentalmente "Lo siento chicas pero llegaron tarde, acabo de liquidar a ese monstruo"

Ignorando dichas palabras Sailor Mars avanzó hasta el dragón con una clara intención de interrogarlo. El superhéroe sólo la miró con aburrimiento.

"Déjame adivinar estás por preguntar: (imitando la voz de Rei) _¿Quién eres tu realmente, Shiryu?_" dijo irónicamente el guerrero.

"Sólo quiero saber si eres de los buenos o de los malos" replicó la scout del fuego.

"Y yo quisiera saber de qué rayos trataron las películas de _Matrix_, pero nadie es feliz" contestó a su vez el aludido empezando a perder la paciencia "Mira, el día de hoy me han golpeado, pateado, arañado, electrocutado y arrojado desde cientos de metros de altura por lo que no estoy de humor para interrogatorios así que qué te parece si dejamos esta rutina de 'desconfíen del chico nuevo' para después, a lo mejor así esta historia llega a tener un poco de originalidad"

"Pero..." dijo Rei tratando de replicar pero una mano en su hombro la hizo detenerse. Se trataba de Sailor Mercury.

"Escucha, creo que tienes razón" intervino la chica genio "Has tenido una dura batalla y de seguro has de estar exhausto por lo que no se me hace justo que te interroguemos en este momento, pero ¿qué te parece si propones una fecha y un lugar donde podamos reunirnos contigo y así discutir este asunto con más calma?"

Shiryu sonrió para sus adentros. Definitivamente resultaba mucho más placentero hablar con la chica que llamaban Sailor Mercury que con la 'gruñona de rojo' (apelativo que había dado a Rei). Meditó sobre la propuesta unos segundos antes de responder.

"Muy bien, aceptó tu ofrecimiento pero con una condición" contestó.

"¿Una condición?" repitió Amy extrañada.

"Sí, qué sólo tu y yo nos reunamos"

"¿¿¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE???" estalló Jupiter a punto de arrojarse sobre Shiryu "¡DE NINGUNA MANERA DEJAREMOS SOLA A MERCURY CON ALGUIEN COMO TU!"

"No tengo intenciones de hacerle daño sí es eso lo que te preocupa, sólo que me parece que es la única de ustedes a la que le caigo bien y que no intentará hostigarme como si fuera policía"

"¡Hey! A mi también me caes bien" confesó Venus pero una mirada fulminante por parte de Rei, Lita y las Outers Scouts la hicieron guardar silencio.

"Gracias" agradeció el dragón contento de tener al menos una admiradora "Además, si quisiera hacerle daño no necesitaría que estuviese sola ya que puedo con todas ustedes juntas"

Ese último comentario hizo enfadar aún más a algunas sailors, específicamente a Jupiter y Uranus, quienes estuvieron a punto de lanzarse sobre el dragón pero fueron contenidas por sus compañeras.

"Esta bien, acepto tu condición" dijo Mercury ante el estupor de sus amigas.

"Mercury..." murmuró Lita.

"Bien, entonces que te parece si nos reunimos en el parque número 10 el sábado por la mañana ¿a las siete te parece bien?" quiso saber Shiryu.

"No hay problema" replicó Amy.

"¡Perfecto! Hasta el sábado entonces"

El dragón marino dio algunos pasos para alejarse pero entonces trastabilló y hubiese caído de no ser por la joven Mizuno quién alcanzó a sujetarlo.

"¿Oye te encuentras bien?" preguntó Amy preocupada, entonces sintió como todo el cuerpo del guerrero dragón temblaba como si fuera presa de un agudo dolor "No te ves muy bien, tal vez deberías ir con un médico"

"Descuida, fui entrenado para ignorar al dolor"

"¿Y eso funciona?" cuestionó la sailor algo dudosa.

"No, pero me escuchó muy varonil cada vez que lo digo ¿no crees?"

Una leve sonrisa hizo acto de presencia en el bello rostro de Mercury después de aquella broma. No lograba entender del todo al chico que tenía enfrente. Aún encontrándose en la peor de las situaciones siempre parecía tener el humor suficiente para hacer algún chiste o salir con alguna ocurrencia, era como si no tomara nada en serio, nunca había conocido a nadie así y quizá por eso le inspiraba confianza.

"Bueno, gracias por la preocupación pero ya tengo que irme" indicó Shiryu "Nos vemos"

Tras pronunciar dichas palabras saltó a la azotea contigua y se alejó corriendo mientras era seguido con la mirada por Amy.

"Nos vemos" murmuró la scout.

La noche había caído ya sobre Tokio, las estrellas resplandecían al igual que la Luna pese a que una leve bruma cubría el cielo. En otro tiempo la desaparición del sol significaba el final de la jornada laboral, pero en la era moderna ni siquiera esto impedía que algunos hombres hiciesen su trabajo; tal es el caso del inspector Toshiro Fujima de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio, quién se hallaba inspeccionando una nueva "escena del crimen", ¿el lugar? Un parque de diversiones localizado en el distrito de Juuban, el cual había sido el escenario de un nuevo enfrentamiento entre Sailor Scouts (y probablemente el nuevo defensor que había aparecido) contra una extraña criatura felina. No obstante de la oscuridad nocturna, el oficial podía apreciar el panorama de destrucción dejado por la batalla gracias a unos potentes reflectores que iluminaban toda el área.

"¡Qué tiradero!" exclamó el sargento Tadao Akagi al contemplar el desolador paisaje.

Su superior no tuvo ninguna reacción ante dichas palabras, llevaba trabajando bastante tiempo con aquel indisciplinado agente por lo que ya estaba habituado a sus inapropiados comentarios. Sacó un cigarrillo de su cajetilla y lo encendió a la vez que reflexionaba sobre los recientes acontecimientos. Había ocurrido un segundo ataque en menos de veinticuatro horas y eso era algo preocupante ya que anteriormente pasaban a veces hasta varias semanas entre ataque y ataque, además la destrucción ocurrida en los últimos dos era considerable y por suerte no había victimas, pero el policía se preguntaba que sucedería cuando las peleas se llevaran a cabo con inocentes cerca... lo cierto es que no quería imaginarlo.

"¿Ocurre algo malo, jefe?" quiso saber el subalterno.

"Dígame, sargento, ¿hay restos de la criatura que atacó aquí?" preguntó a su vez el inspector ignorando la pregunta de Akagi.

"Cerca de aquí no" replicó el aludido. Y ante la mirada perpleja de su superior agregó: "Encontraron el cuerpo de una criatura con apariencia de gato en la azotea de un edificio a tres kilómetros al suroeste de aquí, le habían atravesado el pecho con un tubo de acero"

Aquello dejó pensativo a Fujima.

"¿Cree que haya sido nuestro misterioso "amigo" de ayer, inspector?"

"Es posible ya que no creo que las scouts tengan la capacidad de hacer este desastre" replicó Fujima "Lo qué me pregunto es cómo llego esa criatura hasta donde la encontraron"

"Pues muy sencillo: volando, el gatito tenía un par de alas en su espalda" le informó Akagi "Yo creo que es un ángel de los gatos que viene a exterminar a la raza felina por sus pecados" agregó fingiendo tono serio aunque fácilmente se notaba que estaba bromeando.

"Ha visto demasiados _Animes_, sargento"

"¡Jajajaja!, creo que tiene razón" aceptó el subordinado "Lo qué me parece increíble es que ese sujeto haya pasado inadvertido por todo mundo haciendo semejante desma... digo, desorden"

"Imagino que ha de ser un tipo que le gusta la discreción" conjeturó el inspector Fujima "De seguro debe odiar la publicidad pareciéndole algo frívolo y sin importancia"

"Es lo más probable" convino el sargento Akagi.

"¡Auch!" se quejaba León mientras entraba a la tina de baño "Me duele hasta la conciencia, ese maldito monstruo si que sabía golpear, pero yo fui mucha pieza para él ¡Jajajajaja!"

"Claro, ¿y por eso estás ahora entrando en una tina llena de cubos de hielo?" dijo en tono irónico una voz familiar.

El joven mexicano se sobresaltó con la repentina irrupción.

"¡Okko! Cielos, qué susto me diste" dijo Almeida "Sabes, estoy seguro que en tu 'manual de las buenas costumbres para tigres y otros felinos' hay una regla que dice que debes llamar a la puerta antes de entrar en algún lugar ¿o no?"

"Déjate de sutilezas que no estoy de humor" le regañó el felino "Fuiste muy descuidado en la pelea de hoy"

"Tal vez, pero aún así sigo aquí, en cambio el minino debe estar camino a una fábrica de violines"

El tigre le dirigió una fría mirada. Le molestaba que siendo un guerrero con una misión tan importante León se tomará todo tan a la ligera.

"Estás aquí pero con todo el cuerpo magullado y con un par de costillas rotas"

"¿Crees qué mi tía lo note?"

"No"

En ese momento los ojos del rayado félido comenzaron a resplandecer intensamente. Al instante León sintió como el dolor desaparecía por completo pero no sólo fue eso, los moretones y raspones también se habían ido cosa que dejó muy sorprendido al chico latino.

"Vaya, Okko, eres justo lo que me recetó el doctor" dijo León admirado.

"Mi misión no sólo es guiarte, también lo es protegerte hasta que logres convertirte definitivamente en el Dragón del Mar" indicó el tigre "Es por ello que me fueron otorgados estos poderes para sanarte a ti y al resto de los dragones"

"¡Un momento!" interrumpió Almeida "¿Cómo está eso de que 'hasta que logres convertirte definitivamente en el Dragón del Mar'? ¿No se supone que _soy_ el Dragón de Mar desde que me diste mis poderes?"

"No, tu sólo has despertado superficialmente el poder legendario, sin embargo aún te falta mucho para obtener el 100 de tus poderes"

"¿Entonces eso quiere decir que puedo volverme más fuerte de lo que soy?" preguntó sorprendido el adolescente.

Okko simplemente asintió. Esto era algo que no se esperaba ya que desde que obtuvo sus fuerzas sintió que era la persona más fuerte del mundo y pensó que con ese nivel le bastaría para cumplir su supuesta misión pero ahora resulta que todavía le faltaba volverse más fuerte y eso lo asustó un poco. Después de todo si él debía aumentar su fuerza quería decir que los próximos enemigos serían mucho más fuertes y en consecuencia las futuras batallas serían más difíciles y tal vez más sangrientas. El tigre notó que su protegido se había puesto serio de pronto.

"¿Te pasa algo?" quiso saber el felino.

"No, sólo pensaba que de ahora en adelante las cosas serán mucho más complicadas" replicó León con una seriedad que dejó impresionado a Okko "Pero bueno al menos tendré la ayuda del resto de los dragones y de esos bomboncitos de las scouts, jeje"

Una gota de sudor corrió por la nuca del felino Ya decía yo que no podía comportarse serio más de cinco segundos pensó "Ya te dije que las Sailor Scouts no deben intervenir en esta batalla"

"Pues yo no creo que ellas tenga la intención de permanecer al margen" observó Almeida.

"No te preocupes, lo harán" contestó Okko con absoluta seguridad cosa que dejó desconcertado al chico.

"Sí tu lo dices" dijo simplemente León.

_Preparatoria Juuban, al día siguiente..._

Con gran tristeza en su rostro miraba León el sándwich de atún que su tía le había preparado para la hora del almuerzo, preguntándose si ésta sabría cocinar otra cosa, y era en momentos cómo esos cuando pensaba en su madre, en los deliciosos burritos que solía prepararle, sus tortas de jamón; se preguntaba que estaría haciendo en aquellos momentos Dormir seguramente, dado el cambio de horario pensó. Ya tenía más de un mes en aquel país y la verdad comenzaba a cansarse de estar ahí, la comida era extraña y la gente aún más, además de que ahora tenía la responsabilidad de proteger aquella ciudad de esos extraños monstruos que habían aparecido... en ese momento sin poderlo evitar pensó en las scouts, particularmente en Sailor Mercury, tenía una apariencia dulce y delicada Algo así cómo princesa de cuento de hadas se decía, pero en realidad se trataba de una guerrera que luchaba por proteger al mundo y que al parecer lo había salvado en varias ocasiones, lo cual lo desconcertaba mucho ya que nunca había conocido a ninguna chica así. Sentía admiración por ella pues estaba seguro que se necesitaba una gran fuerza y valor para soportar una vida como esa. ¿Es qué acaso te gusta, León? se preguntaba a si mismo y por más vueltas que le daba al asunto sólo podía responderse que sí, que le atraía mucho más que cualquier otra chica que hubiera conocido aunque no sabía exactamente porque. Pero no se hacía ilusiones pues se daba cuenta que una relación como esa no tenía mucho futuro, sin embargo...

"¡Hola, León!" dijo una voz de repente sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

"Ah, eres tu Serena" replicó el mexicano.

"¡Uy! Qué animado te encuentras el día de hoy" observó en forma irónica la chica de coletas.

"¿Dime ya qué se te ofrece?" preguntó Almeida impaciente.

"Pues sólo vine a informarte que la reunión con Amy será a las cinco en sábado en mi casa"

¡Cielos! Se había olvidado por completo de la 'chica genio', pero no era raro dada la suerte que tuvo con ella en su primer acercamiento donde fue tratado con fría cortesía, cosa que lo había desanimado por completo para seguir insistiendo, y la única esperanza que le quedaba recaía en el plan fraguado por Serena que no ofrecía ninguna garantía de éxito por muy cupido que fuera la rubia. ¿Valía la pena entonces continuar con aquella empresa que daba tan pocas posibilidades? No, la verdad ya no le veía mucho caso puesto que ya no sólo dudaba de Serena, sino también de si mismo, pues desde la tarde anterior no dejaba de pensar en la guerrera de la Luna y ante dicha figura Amy se veía bastante pequeña.

Era definitivo, tenía que acabar con aquello de una vez.

"Lo siento, Serena, pero ya no quiero seguir adelante con esto" confesó León.

"¿¿¿QUÉ???" exclamó la chica sorprendida "¿Pero por qué?"

"Pues veras, podría darte alguna excusa pero francamente me da flojera así que te diré la verdad, conocí a otra chica que me atrae mucho más que Amy"

"¿Otra chica?" volvió a exclamar sin tratar ocultar su decepción "Pero no puedes hacerle esto a Amy"

"Momentito, en primera estamos haciendo esto a espaldas de Amy, la cual no parece tener mucho interés en mi; y en segunda nunca me ha gustado valerme de artimañas para ligarme a una chica"

"Pero..."

"Lo siento pero mi respuesta es no" sentenció León al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y se iba caminando "Nos vemos después, señorita cupido, espero que para la próxima no falles tus flechas"

Minutos después, mientras caminaba por el patio de la escuela reparó en sus recientes amigos, Sho, Hinako y Ryo, quienes se hallaban comiendo a la sombra de un árbol muy quitados de la pena. Extrañado de que estuviesen almorzando sin él decidió acercarse a saludarlos.

"¡Qué onda, chicos!" los saludó.

Pero no hubo ninguna respuesta a su saludo.

"¿Acaso ocurre algo malo?" preguntó pero sólo hubo un silencio glacial "Ya sé, están enojados porque ayer me fui sin avisar del cine ¿verdad?"

Pero el trío seguía ignorándolo, lo cual molestó un poco a León. Tenía que haber alguna forma de captar su atención, algo simple como golpear un árbol. Atentando contra la Naturaleza sacudió el cerezo con un leve golpecito que hizo salir volando trozos de corteza junto con algunas hojas y lo dejó bailando como taibolera. Ante ese aviso de existencia los chicos no pudieron permanecer indiferentes.

"Creo que ya tengo su atención ¿ahora me pueden decir porque están enojados?"

"Tu lo dijiste, nos dejaste plantados en el cine" replicó Hinako.

"Es qué tuve algo importante que hacer y no me dio tiempo de despedirme" explicó el chico latino.

"¿Y qué fue ese 'algo importante' que te hizo salir de esa manera?" quiso saber la chica.

"Lo siento pero no puedo decírselos"

"¡Lo vez, ni siquiera confías en nosotros!" le reclamó Sakamoto.

"Los conozco desde hace tres días, no pueden esperar que en tan poco tiempo ya los trate como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida ¿o sí?"

"Pues si tienes esa actitud creo que nunca llegaremos a ser amigos" y acto seguido la chica volteó el rostro hacia otra dirección, lo otros chicos se mantuvieron en silencio.

"Bueno, esta bien, tienes razón no estuvo bien que me haya ido de esa manera pero te aseguro que fue algo muy importante" dijo Almeida tratando de dar algo parecido a una disculpa "Miren hagamos esto, díganme el nombre de alguna persona que no les agrade y yo la golpearé por ustedes ¿qué dicen?"

"¿Lo dices enserio?" dijo Sho al parecer interesado en la propuesta, pero un coscorrón por parte de Hinako lo hizo pensarlo mejor.

"¡Tonto! No caigas en la trampa" lo regañó la chica de pelo verde "Estoy seguro que ese asunto tan importante llevaba faldas y por eso nos abandonaste ¿no es cierto?"

"En realidad eran minifaldas" corrigió León con cinismo "Bueno ya que tanto insisten les diré lo que pasó"

"Estaba en el cine formado en la fila de las palomitas cuando de repente escuché un gran barullo afuera, salí a ver de que se trataba y entonces un tipo pasó con su novia, dijo que venían huyendo del parque de diversiones porque un monstruo había aparecido ahí y estaba destruyéndolo todo. En ese momento supuse que si andaba rondando uno de esos monstruos lo más seguro era que las Sailor Scouts aparecieran también por lo que fui derechito al mentado parque y cómo imaginé las scouts ya se había aparecido y estaban luchando. ¡Debieron haberlas visto, las películas de Jackie Chan no son nada comparado con lo que vi! Si quieren puedo contarles pero sólo a cambio de que me perdone ¿qué dicen?"

Tanto Sho como Ryo estaban más que dispuestos a perdonar a su "amigo" con tal de escuchar el relato, Hinako aún se mostraba reacia pero la curiosidad terminó por doblegar su orgullo. Y así es cómo el mexicano inició su crónica de la batalla y consiguió el perdón de sus amigos.

El sonido de la campana señaló le final de las clases de ese día por lo que todos los estudiantes abandonaban la escuela cómo ya era común en ellos (o sea igual que una manada de búfalos huyendo de un grupo de leones). Entre esa nutrida masa se encontraban cuatro chicas que discutían sobre un asunto de gran trascendencia.

"¿Y cómo le vas a hacer para que Shiryu caiga rendido a tus pies, querida Amy?" le preguntaba Mina.

"Basta, Mina, sólo voy a reunirme con él para obtener información" contestó la joven Mizuno "No es una cita ni nada parecido"

"Seguro, y yo soy caperucita roja" dijo la diosa del amor en forma irónica.

"Yo sigo pensando que no es buena idea, estoy segura que ese sujeto no tiene buenas intenciones contigo, Amy" intervino Lita.

"Sólo tienes envidia porque Amy tiene una cita y tu no" dijo S. Venus.

La scout del Trueno le dedicó una mirada asesina a su amiga por el anterior comentario. ¿Ella celosa? ¿Y por ese imbécil en armadura? ¡Eso era absurdo!

"Chicas, ya dejen de discutir tonterías" les exigió Amy.

Por otra parte Serena se mantenía ajena a tan trivial discusión su mente se hallaba ocupada pensando (Sí, aunque parezca increíble) en lo qué salió mal en su plan para conseguirle novio a su amiga No lo entiendo, ya lo tenía todo fríamente calculado y en el último momento León se me echa para atrás, no cabe duda de que todos los hombres son unos cobardes, creo que nunca voy a entenderlos pensaba.

"¡Hey, chicas!" gritó una voz atrayendo la atención de las cuatro jóvenes.

"¡Rei!" exclamaron las cuatro a unísono.

"Hola" dijo ésta simplemente a manera de saludo.

"¿Y tu que haces aquí?" preguntó Serena.

"Pues viene a avisarles que Setsuna quiere vernos y nos espera en su apartamento dentro de media hora" contestó la scout del fuego.

"¿Setsuna quiere vernos? Vaya, ha de ser algo grave ya que normalmente ella actúa por su cuenta y nunca nos dice nada" comentó Mina.

"Pues no sé, pero tengo la sospecha que tiene que ver con Shiryu" dijo Rei "Creo que es algo importante ¿no opinan de la misma manera?"

Las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo con la sacerdotisa shinto sintiendo una gran curiosidad por lo que la enigmática Sailor Pluto tenía que decirles.

"Y eso es todo, señor" dijo Alexia concluyendo con su largo informe.

Una sutil sonrisa se trazó en los labios de su jefe tras escuchar el informe, al parecer el tal Shiryu (Ahora ya sabían cómo se llamaba) había resultado un guerrero extremadamente fuerte ya que pudo derrotar a un mutante de clase 'Omega' que se supone tiene capacidad combativa de cien hombres, todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que pensaba. Con un oponente así tendría una excelente oportunidad de probar el resto de sus "armas" en combate real, tomando en cuenta los valiosos datos que había arrojado la última batalla en Juuban.

"Veo que la capacidad de los mutantes del tipo 'Omega' de absorber ADN es realmente asombrosa" comentó Sheppard.

"Sí, ya que puede duplicar o incluso triplicar el poder original con el que fue programado el mutante además de otorgarle algunas de las habilidades del ADN obtenido" indicó la pelirroja "El único inconveniente es que los resultados son impredecibles y eso en muchas ocasiones deriva en sujetos demasiado inestables"

"Entiendo, por ello quiero que asigne dos nuevas unidades científicas para que corrijan esa falla" ordenó.

"Sí, señor" replicó Alexia.

"También quiero qué preparen dos unidades de _Merodeadores_ y que los comande un mutante de clase 'Ypsilon' para un nuevo asalto a Tokio"

"Bien, sólo que preparar una operación de esa naturaleza tomará algunos días" observó la chica.

"No importa, no tengo prisa" contestó Maxuell "Además, debemos darle tiempo a nuestro 'amigo' Shiryu para que se recupere de su último encuentro ya que queremos que esté al 100 de sus capacidades al enfrentar a nuestras _mascotas_"

"Bien"

Acto seguido la joven abandonó la habitación mientras dejaba solo a su jefe, en entre tanto éste pensaba en los posibles resultados de su siguiente ataque.

"Gane o pierda la batalla será muy útil para mis planes, así que no me decepciones, Shiryu"

Con gran expectación se dieron cita en casa de Setsuna las Sailor Scouts, tanto Inners como Outers. Ninguna estaba segura cual era el asunto del que quería discutir la 'Guardiana de la Puerta del Tiempo', pero conociéndola estaban convencidas de que no era para tomar el té y discutir sobre modas precisamente, por lo que todas asistieron puntualmente a la hora marcada (sí, incluso Serena).

"Imagino que todas se preguntan por qué razón las convoqué aquí ¿no es cierto?" preguntó Setsuna al grupo en general aunque era más una afirmación.

La expresión que había en el rostro de las scouts resultaba mucho más elocuente que cualquier palabra por lo que Sailor Pluto continuó.

"Hace aproximadamente tres días apareció un nuevo guerrero en la ciudad que se hace llamar Shiryu, el Dragón del Mar y al que ustedes ya conocieron..."

"¡Ya deja de darle vueltas al asunto y dinos si sabes quién es ese sujeto!" la interrumpió Haruka demostrando gran impaciencia.

Pese a la actitud de su compañera la joven de cabello verde se mantuvo imperturbable.

"Sí" replicó Setsuna ante la sorpresa de todas las presentes "Sé quién es Shiryu"

"¡¡¡LO SABES!!!" exclamaron varias de las chicas a unísono.

"Shiryu es uno de los tres _Dragones Legendarios_" les informó cosa que provocó un profundo silencio ya que varias estaban preguntándose qué era un 'Dragón Legendario', por lo que Setsuna decidió continuar: "Desde tiempos inmemorables cada vez que un gran peligro asecha a este mundo aparecen los tres dragones legendarios, lo cuales son la personificación de las tres grandes fuerzas de este planeta: el _Cielo, _el _Mar _yla _Tierra_. Con dichos poderes de su parte ellos son los encargados de defender a la Tierra de esas fuerzas malignas que la ponen en peligro"

"En otras palabras ellos defienden a este planeta igual que lo hacemos nosotras" sintetizó Mina "Y además son tres, me pregunto que tan fuertes serán los otros dos"

"Son más poderosos que Shiryu ya que el Dragón del Mar siempre es el más débil" indicó Pluto.

Una vez más la sorpresa se hizo presente en la faz de las sailors. Ya habían quedado impresionadas con el gran poder demostrado por el guerrero de azul y ahora resulta que había otros dos sujetos como él y para colmo eran más fuertes.

"Espera un segundo" intervino Michiru "Sí estos 'dragones legendarios' defienden a este planeta contra las fuerzas malignas ¿por qué no se aparecieron cuando atacaron Sailor Galaxia y tantos otros enemigos a los que nosotras nos enfrentamos"

Todas miraron a la scout del tiempo en espera de una respuesta.

"Es porque todos esos fueron peligros menores" replicó tranquilamente Setsuna.

"¿¿¿PELIGROS MENORES???" exclamó Haruka al borde la histeria "¡Sailor Galaxia destruyó la mitad de Tokio y nos venció a todas con excepción de Sailor Moon! ¡¿Y me dices que fue un peligro menor?!"

"Esos enemigos se encontraban dentro de las posibilidades de nosotras las Sailor Scouts, sin embargo comparado con los Dragones Legendarios nuestro poder es insignificante"

De nuevo el silencio se apoderó de la habitación luego de aquellas palabras, las cuales fueron un duro golpe para las más orgullosas de las scouts, Lita y Haruka.

"Dices que nuestro poder es insignificante" repitió Rei con un dejo en enfado en la voz "Yo soy capaz de percibir _Ki_ de las personas y aunque admito que Shiryu posee un poder extraordinario no me parece que sea tan fuerte como Sailor Galaxia"

"Es porque aún no ha desarrollado todo su poder" contestó la aludida "Cuando lo haga ni siquiera la sailor más fuerte podrá con él"

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!" exclamó Lita molesta.

Pero la expresión seria de Pluto mostraba claramente que hablaba en serio.

"¡Hey, chicas!" intervino Serena "No sé porque se ponen así, lo que nos acaba de decir Setsuna son buenas noticias, Shiryu está de nuestro lado no hay nada de que preocuparse, si hacemos equipo con él y sus otros dos amigos entonces no habrá enemigo que pueda con nosotras"

El optimista comentario no fue tan bien acogido ya que conociendo a cierto par de scouts algo xenófobas una alianza con los dragones no parecía muy probable. Amy por su parte se preguntaba porque Setsuna las había reunido realmente, no sabía porque pero tenía la sensación de que había algo más.

"Esa noticia no es la única razón por la que estamos aquí, hay algo más ¿no es así, Setsuna?" inquirió la chica genio.

La scout de cabello verde fue nuevamente el centro de todas las miradas. Manteniendo su aire de imperturbabilidad respondió:

"Sí, hay algo más" admitió "Es para darles una orden que todas deberán respetar, incluso la princesa"

"¿Orden? ¿Qué orden?" quiso saber Rei intrigada.

"Qué bajo ninguna circunstancia deben intervenir en ninguna batalla de ahora en adelante, es responsabilidad de los dragones legendarios" sentenció Sailor Pluto entre miradas de incredulidad "Esta ya no es nuestra pelea"

Ninguna de las presentes podía dar crédito a las palabras de Setsuna.

**Fin del Capítulo 4**

**Nota de autor**: ¡Por fin terminé! ¡Sí, ahora ya puedo decir qué hice algo productivo con mis vacaciones de semana santa! ¡Ejem!, después de este pequeño desvarío puedo decir que este capítulo estuvo un poco mejor que el tercero pero aún así me dejó insatisfecho, por lo que tendré que esforzarme al doble para las siguientes entregas. Espero y les haya gustado la batalla la cual traté de que fuera una mezcla entre Dragon Ball y Sailor Moon, aunque me salió más larga de lo que tenía previsto. De seguro los espíritus románticos se han de estar preguntando para cuando los episodios amorosos entre Amy y León (¿o debería decir Mercury y Shiryu?), pues si no ha habido nada es porque... errr... el fic no se ha dejado, no cabe duda de que Eduardo Castro no mentía al decir que los fanfics se escriben solos sin que sus autores podamos hacer nada; eso mismo me ha pasado a mi, ¡el primer encuentro amoroso debería haber aparecido desde el capítulo 3! Y ya ven, se acabó el cuarto y esto aún se parece a _Fiding Nemo, _porque nomás nada de nada, jejejeje, (sí, lo sé fue mal chiste).

Bien, me despido...

_...SEE YOU SPACE COWBOYS_


	5. Entrevista con el Dragón

**La Esencia del Dragón**

Por Dracofonte

_Capítulo 5: "Entrevista con el Dragón"_

Amy miró su reloj de pulsera luego de bajar del autobús que la había dejado justo frente a la entrada del parque número 10, dónde se suponía iba a reunirse con Shiryu. Eran las 6:52 AM, tiempo suficiente para entrar al parque y buscar un sitio solitario donde transformarse en Sailor Mercury. Era curioso, se sentía algo nerviosa por su encuentro con el Dragón del Mar y no era porque temiera o desconfiara de él, y menos después de la reunión sostenida por ella y sus demás compañeras con la scout del tiempo; era más bien producto de cierta emoción que la embargaba. Había dicho a sus compañeras que la reunión tendría el único propósito de obtener información del héroe de azul, pero cuando Setsuna les aclaró quién era y cuales eran sus objetivos dicho encuentro dejó de tener sentido. Aún así Amy se empeñó en asistir alegando que sería una descortesía de su parte dejarlo plantado. ¿Pero realmente sólo era cortesía? Mientras caminaba por los corredores del área verde pensaba en ello. No, aquello era más que simple cortesía y ella lo sabía muy bien. Tal vez pudiese engañar a sus amigas fingiendo indiferencia, pero no podía engañarse a si misma. Shiryu le gustaba, le había atraído desde la primera vez que lo vio, sólo que no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces. ¿Pero qué era exactamente lo que le atraía de él? ¿Era por su apariencia física? Al tipo ni le había visto la cara con esa careta de su casco cubriéndosela, por lo cual resultaba improbable, ¿era por esa imagen de héroe que proyectaba? No, ese tipo de figuras románticas no eran de su agrado, además el dragón no se ajustaba a ella, y definitivamente no era por su galantería "donjuanesca". Era su desenfado por la vida lo que le agradaba de él. Tan diferente al temperamento japonés dominado por la disciplina y sobriedad. Era un figura alegre, rebelde, burlona, irónica... podían aplicársele muchos otros adjetivos pero estaba segura que ninguno podría describirlo completamente. Acostumbrada a estar rodeada de figuras serias (porque sí, aunque sus amigas fuesen siempre alegres a la hora de ser Sailor Scouts y enfrentar al peligro se convertían en la seriedad personificada, incluso Serena), Shiryu, en cambio, surgía cómo una figura contrastante...

"Creo que después de todo si existe un adjetivo para describirlo perfectamente" se dijo la chica "Shiryu es... _diferente_"

"¿Diferente? ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso?" preguntó una voz a sus espaldas provocándole un sobresalto "Espero que no pienses que soy gay o algo así"

Mirando a todas partes, la guerrera de Mercurio trató de localizar a la persona que había pronunciado aquellas palabras pero sin tener éxito.

"¡Ey! Aquí arriba" le indicó la voz.

Amy volteó a la copa de un gran árbol topándose con la silueta del dragón marino, el cual se hallaba recostado perezosamente sobre una rama a la vez que le sonreía complacido.

"Eres una chica puntual, un hábito del que carecen la mayoría de las mujeres que he conocido"

Pero la joven de cabello azul no dijo ni una palabra, se hallaba admirando la imagen del guerrero centímetro a centímetro como si fuera la primera que vez que lo viera. Estaba envuelto en su armadura azul marino adornada con motivos marinos de color plata y su cabeza era coronada con su yelmo de forma de dragón. El chico notó la forma tan penetrante en la cual era observado sintiéndose algo incomodo.

"¡Yuuuju! La Tierra llamando a Sailor Mercury" dijo Shiryu agitando los brazos.

Esto hizo que Amy volviera a la realidad.

"Discúlpame, sólo admiraba tu armadura" se excusó "No me había fijado en lo hermosa que es"

Shiryu sonrió de buena gana por el cumplido y descendió del árbol para que la scout pudiera apreciar mejor su atavío.

"Muy bien, damas y caballeros, ahora les presentamos el modelo 101 de la temporada verano-otoño: la armadura del dragón marino, creada por el diseñador oficial de los dioses en el principio de los tiempos" dijo fingiendo voz de presentador a la vez que modelaba su armadura "Puede ser suya por el módico precio de salvar al mundo; IVA incluido"

Mercury no pudo reprimir una carcajada luego de aquélla broma.

"¿Siempre eres así?" quiso saber la chica genio luego que dejó de reír.

"¿Así cómo?" preguntó Shiryu fingiendo demencia "¿Atractivo y encantador?"

"Creo que sí" se respondió a sí misma con una sonrisa.

"Bueno supongo que debes tener muchas preguntas pero éste sitio no es el más indicado para conversar" observó "Hay un pequeño lago al otro lado de esa arboleda, podemos ir a ahí y conversar sin ser molestados"

La scout no tuvo objeción a dicha propuesta por lo cual se dirigieron ahí de inmediato. Una vez acomodados a la sobra de un árbol la conversación se reanudó, siendo Shiryu quién la continuara.

"Muy bien, estoy listo, pregunta lo que quieras"

Amy pareció ligeramente embarazada tras oír esas palabras.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó desconcertado el dragón.

"Este... sucede que el otro día una amiga nuestra llamada Sailor Pluto nos contó todo sobre ti y... no tengo nada que preguntarte realmente"

"¡Momento! ¿Cómo qué _todo_?"

"Sí, ella nos dijo que tu eres un guardián de este mundo como nosotras, miembro de un grupo llamado _Dragones Legendarios_ que poseen extraordinarias habilidades y poderes..."

El Dragón del Mar escuchó atónito como la scout hacía prácticamente la misma descripción que Okko acerca de los dragones, sus deberes, habilidades, y demás cosas relacionas y no pudo evitar preguntarse si la definición de 'Dragón Legendario' estaría en algún diccionario o enciclopedia. Una vez que la chica concluyó Shiryu se le quedó viendo fijamente.

"Todo lo que dijiste es correcto y ahora sabes lo mismo que yo acerca de los Dragones Legendarios" señaló el guerrero "Por eso no entiendo la razón por la que estás aquí"

Su rostro se encendió de vivo color rojo.

"Pues... no tengo ningún motivo, sólo... sólo me pareció muy descortés el no presentarme después de haber quedado contigo que lo haría"

"Hmmm... ya veo" dijo el chico no muy convencido.

"Supongo que el seguir aquí ya no tiene mucho sentido, será mejor irme"

Acto seguido la chica se puso de pie y se dispuso a retirarse pero la voz de Shiryu la detuvo.

"¡Oye, espera! Tampoco estoy corriéndote" dijo un tanto confuso "Si no tienes nada que preguntarme pues... err... podemos hablar de otra cosa, por ejemplo... me gustaría saber más sobre ustedes las Sailor Scouts"

Amy sólo sonrió y se fue a sentar de nuevo cerca del héroe de azul.

"¿Qué quieres saber?" preguntó Mercury.

"Mi... err... 'tutor' me dijo que en otro tiempo ustedes defendían a un reino lunar o algo así, háblame sobre eso"

_"Hace mucho tiempo existió en la Luna un reino maravilloso llamado el Milenio de Plata..."_

La columna de vapor que emergía de la taza con café parecía bailar al compás del melancólico resonar del saxofón. Toda la habitación tornábase mucho más acogedora cuando esas suaves notas de _Blues_ la recorrían, según la opinión de Fujima, mientras disfrutaba de una buena y merecida dosis de cafeína aquella mañana. Pese a ser su día libre el inspector no podía mantener alejado su pensamiento del trabajo policial y menos luego de la conversación que sostuvo el día anterior con el doctor Katsuo Ishima, jefe del Departamento de Investigación Biológica de una importante universidad de Tokio.

Al ser recuperado íntegro el cuerpo de una de esas criaturas los superiores del inspector Fujima optaron por no llevar los cadáveres al servicio médico forense sino a ese instituto de investigación para que fuera estudiado y de esta forma poder averiguar su procedencia, siendo el doctor Ishima el encargado de llevar a cabo tal faena.

Dicha entrevista aún estaba fresca en la memoria del policía.

_Con esa mirada de 'indiferencia profesional' tan común en los médicos, el doctor Katsuo observaba a su interlocutor, el inspector Fujima, éste por su parte, también se había dedicado a estudiar al hombre que tenía enfrente. Debía rondar los cincuenta años, supuso el oficial no obstante del intento por aparentar menos edad con el uso de un tinte barato; los lentes de pinza le daban cierto aire de intelectualidad a la vez que tenían el defecto de esconder su vivaz mirada, tan característica en los hombres experimentados en la vida. _

_"Debo confesarle, inspector, que este ha sido uno de los trabajos más singulares que he realizado en mi carrera" admitió el médico "El par de cuerpos son en verdad un material de estudio fascinante"_

_"Me alegra que se divierta, doctor Ishima, pero lo que me interesa saber es de dónde salieron esos engendros" repuso Toshiro con su habitual frialdad "Dígame ¿acaso son extraterrestres?"_

_El médico no respondió de inmediato, mantenía la mirada fija en su bolígrafo con el que jugueteaba nerviosamente. Parecía como si meditara profundamente la cuestión. Tras unos segundos más de silencio por fin respondió:_

_"Es un pregunta difícil de contestar, inspector" _

_"¿Qué quiere decir?"_

_"Pues verá usted, estás criaturas no son de origen... err... digamos 'natural', sino que fueron creados por medio de la ingeniería genética" explicó "Pero lo más curioso es que utilizaron varios tipos de ADN, incluido el humano"_

_"¿Quiere decir que alguien creó a esos monstruos en un laboratorio? ¿Entonces son terrestres?"_

_"He ahí el quid del asunto, actualmente la ingeniería genética está a años luz de poder crear algo como esas criaturas, simplemente es imposible"_

Imposible... era una palabra que escuchaba a menudo mas sin embargo con el transcurso de los años aprendió cuán pocas cosas son imposibles en esta vida. Muchos en el departamento creían que esas criaturas eran extraterrestres, pero él... no estaba seguro, no sabía con exactitud porque. Tal posibilidad podría ser cierta, lo aceptaba, no obstante, tendía a pensar lo contrario. Un insistente presentimiento lo inducía a creer que tales seres eran de origen terrestre y no invasores del espacio. Su _modus operandi_ no parecía el de conquistadores; simplemente aparecían causando alboroto y destrozos pero era todo, no mataban a ninguna persona (pudiéndolo hacer), no atacaban puntos considerados 'estratégicos'. No seguían una lógica aparente. ¿Acaso sólo estarán probando las defensas del planeta antes de iniciar la invasión?

"Este asunto me da jaqueca" murmuró Fujima fastidiado.

Se levantó del sofá donde estaba dirigiéndose a una pequeña vitrina al otro lado de su diminuta sala. De ésta sacó una botella de Whiskey y vertió un poco en su café. Aún era temprano pero la ocasión lo ameritaba, necesitaba un pequeño estímulo para poder descifrar todas esas incógnitas. Tras dar el primer sorbo todo su cuerpo se estremeció, ahora ya podía pensar con más claridad. Las respuestas estaban ahí, lo sabía, sólo debía concentrarse y las encontraría. Una prueba, esa palabra resonaba en su mente por alguna razón, era como si...

"¡Pero claro!" exclamó "Sólo puede tratarse de una prueba"

Tomando el teléfono marcó rápidamente un número.

_"Hola"_ dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea.

"¡Son terrestres, sargento, son terrestres!"

_"¿Inspector, Fujima?¿Es usted?"_ preguntó desconcertado el interlocutor _"¿A quién se refiere? ¿Quiénes son terrestres?"_

"A los monstruos, naturalmente, ahora estoy seguro de ello" declaró el policía emocionado.

_"¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?"_

"Porque son sólo una _prueba_, sólo eso"

"...y eso es todo" dijo Sailor Mercury para dar fin a su extenso relato.

Durante varias horas Shiryu había escuchado atentamente la narración de su acompañante, la cual le habló sobre el legendario reino lunar conocido como el 'Milenio de Plata', pero no se limitó solo a eso, sino además a la forma en que se convirtió en Sailor Scout y conoció al resto de sus amigas (claro, omitiendo el detalle de sus identidades secretas), así como a todas las batallas sostenidas por ellas con el Negaverso, la familia Black Moon, Pharaon 90, el circo Death Moon y finalmente... Sailor Galaxia y el Caos. El Dragón del Mar no despegó la vista ni un solo instante de la guerrera de Mercurio, atento a cada palabra, cada gesto; admirando extasiado hasta el último detalle de aquel rostro lleno de calidez y belleza. Otro detalle que llamó la atención fue el de que Amy era o fue en otra vida la princesa del planeta Mercurio, recordando que anteriormente tuvo la sensación de que se trataba de una princesa de cuento de hadas y al parecer no se había equivocado.

"¡Vaya, esa sí que es una historia!" exclamó admirado el joven héroe "¿Y dime, Mercury, que se siente ser una heroína tan valerosa como tu?" comentó tratando de halagarla.

Pero su comentario estuvo lejos de conseguir su cometido, una sombra de tristeza cubrió la hermosa faz de la scout lo cual dejó desconcertado a Shiryu.

"Si me fuera permitido elegir..." murmuró con un tono muy serio "Hubiese preferido ser una chica normal a ser una 'valerosa heroína'?"

"Discúlpame, no fue mi intención... " dijo el guerrero de azul en forma atropellada al notar que 'había metido la pata' con sus palabras "Creo que no te gusta tu vida del todo"

"El ser una sailor ha traído muchas cosas malas a mi vida, cosas que jamás me hubiese gustado experimentar" agregó "¿O qué, el ser quién eres no te ha traído dificultades?"

Tal pregunta lo hizo meditar sobre ello, ciertamente desde que se convirtió (o empezó a convertirse) en el Dragón del Mar su vida sufrió drásticos cambios. Tuvo que dejar a sus amigos, su casa, su país, y viajar a una tierra extraña que no comprendía muy bien y que tampoco lo comprendía a él; tenía la responsabilidad de salvaguardar la seguridad de millones de personas, algo que a decir verdad no tenía contemplado y que lo asustaba (aunque odiase admitirlo). En resumidas cuentas el ser un 'valeroso héroe' no podría considerarse un premio precisamente.

"Te comprendo, tenemos dones extraordinarios pero ellos traen consigo ciertas responsabilidades que muchas veces no estamos preparados para sobrellevarlas" replicó Shiryu con una expresión de absoluta seriedad, dejando impresionada a la defensora del amor y la justicia puesto que estaba acostumbrada a su carácter desenfadado y esa faceta en verdad la tomó desprevenida, sin embargo tal semblante no duró mucho en el rostro del guerrero y al instante fue reemplazada por una sonrisa, pero no la sardónica de siempre, sino una afable "No obstante, no vale la pena llorar por la leche derramada, resulta estúpido pensar sólo en las cosas malas que vienen con el paquete o dime tu ahora ¿crees que habrías conocido a tus amigas de haber continuado siendo una chica 'normal'?"

Ante esas palabras Sailor Mercury sólo pudo permanecer en silencio sin saber que responder.

"La gran carga que llevamos como guerreros que somos es bastante pesada como para además agregarle la de la autocompasión, tal vez tu seas masoquista y encuentres placer en hacerlo, pero yo prefiero olvidarme de ello y disfrutar de lo bueno que conlleva" declaró "Ahora entiendo porque tus amigas están tan amargadas" agregó luego en tono de broma.

Amy se mantuvo seria varios segundos tratando de asimilar las palabras del dragón marino. Nunca había visto su situación desde aquella perspectiva, lo cierto era que siempre había pensado en las cosas negativas que le habían sucedido por ser una sailor pero rara vez reparaba en lo positivo, por lo que tuvo que admitir que las palabras de Shiryu estaban cargadas de una gran razón.

"Sé lo que has de estar pensando" dijo el chico de azul al ver la expresión seria de Mercury "Que no soy más que un iluso optimista, quizás no estés equivocada pero prefiero pensar de esa manera a ser un amargado"

"No" repuso la chica de cabello azul a la vez que una gran sonrisa se trazaba en sus facciones "Tus palabras son totalmente ciertas, a veces me concentro demasiado en las cosas que no puedo disfrutar por ser Sailor Mercury y no notó lo positivo que me ha traído el serlo"

Nuevamente no pudo evitar el sentirse fascinado por aquel bello rostro y aquella encantadora sonrisa.

"Sabes, te ves mucho más bonita cuando sonríes de esa forma"

Un ligero rubor coloreó las mejillas de la chica ante aquel cumplido.

"Tu... tu crees... " dijo algo confusa.

"Por supuesto, seguro que traes a tu novio babeando cada vez que lo haces" agregó.

Ahora su rostro se volvió totalmente rojo.

"Yo... no... no... tengo novio..." pudo decir entrecortadamente.

"¡¿En serio?!" exclamó el chico fingiendo sorpresa "Eso quiere decir que estás disponible"

"Sí... digo ¡NO!, digo..." el 'ataque' tan directo por parte de Shiryu la había tomado con la guardia baja por lo que no sabía como responder o siquiera comportarse.

Cierto placer siniestro sintió el guerrero del mar al ver el sufrimiento de la joven por el no muy discreto coqueteo por su parte, pero a la vez no pudo evitar sentir remordimiento por ponerla en tan apurada situación. Le había quedado claro que la chica era bastante tímida respecto a sus sentimientos por lo que optó por cambiar el tema para concluir así con su angustia. Se levantó y fue hacia la orilla del lago.

"Dime ¿te gustaría ver un buen truco?" preguntó Shiryu.

"¿Truco?" repitió la sailor desconcertada.

El dragón simplemente asintió y acto seguido caminó hacia el interior del lago, pero para sorpresa de Amy lo hizo ¡Por encima del agua!, cual si fuese un moderno San Pedro Shiryu permanecía de pie sobre el líquido mirando alegremente a la sorprendida chica.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" preguntó Mercury atónita.

"¿Te gustaría intentarlo?"

"¿Crees que pueda... ?"

"Claro, yo te lo garantizo"

Con serias dudas la chica caminó hacia la orilla y se detuvo un momento, miró el agua y aún dudosa puso su pie sobre ésta. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que su extremidad no se hundía, únicamente formaba pequeñas ondas en la superficie del lago pero era todo. Ya más confiada caminó hacia Shiryu quién la contemplaba con satisfacción.

"¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto, el lago debe tener cuando menos un metro veinte de profundidad aquí?" quiso saber la joven Mizuno.

"Es una de mis habilidades cómo Dragón del Mar" explicó "Mi elemento es el agua, por ende puedo controlarla a voluntad y así lograr este tipo de 'milagros', jeje"

"Entiendo, por medio de tu control sobre el agua logras mantener la cohesión de sus moléculas y eso evita que nuestros cuerpos las desplacen, es increíble" comentó admirada.

"Err... si algo así" dijo Shiryu sorprendido por la descripción tan 'técnica' de su habilidad "Pero no es lo único que puedo hacer, observa..."

Al estirar su mano hacia la superficie del lago una pequeña columna de agua se levantó y dio forma a una figura que parecía ser un gato. Por segunda vez la sailor scout contempló atónita la habilidad de Shiryu. Al acercarse el acuático minino la joven pudo acariciarlo y comprobar que no se trataba de alguna ilusión.

"¿Cómo te quedo el ojo, chiquita?" dijo el dragón en forma presuntuosa.

"¡Es sorprendente!"

"Y eso que por ahora sólo puedo hacer estos trucos de feria, pero cuando logre controlar mis poderes al 100 podré generar incluso _Tsunamis_ de 50 metros de altura"

Al escuchar esas palabras Amy lo miró con preocupación.

"Descuida, el hecho de que pueda no significa que lo haga" agregó inmediatamente al ver aquellos ojos.

La guerrera de Mercurio permaneció acuclillada jugueteando alegremente con el felino de agua mientras su acompañante la miraba hipnotizado por su belleza. A lo largo de su vida León siempre fue una persona sociable y con gran fortuna con las chicas, por lo que tuvo varias novias y "amigas" desde que sus hormonas hicieron acto de presencia, aún así, jamás había conocido a una chica como la que tenía enfrente. Era una sensación extraña, que iba más allá de la apariencia física. Sailor Mercury era una estrella la cual irradiaba una luz invisible para los ojos pero visible para el alma, capaz de brindar calidez al espíritu más frío y atraer la atención del espectador más indiferente con su magnética sonrisa. Al menos así es cómo la percibía.

Tan absorto estaba en la chica que se olvidó por completo del sitio dónde estaban parados. Como resultado de su pequeña 'distracción' el agua dejó su solidez artificial y ambos terminaron en el fondo del lago. Una vez que se reincorporaron, Amy miró al dragón entre desconcertada y molesta.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" le reprochó la scout.

"Discúlpame" se excusó "Pero tengo poco tiempo con mis poderes y aún no los domino por completo"

Imitando a Moisés, Shiryu abrió las aguas del pequeño lago y ambos caminaron sin problemas fuera de éste. La guerrera lunar intentaba inútilmente sacarse con sus manos pero estaba completamente empapada.

"Permíteme ayudarte" dijo el chico de armadura azul.

Ante el desconcierto de la joven genio, el dragón marino extendió su mano hacia ella e increíblemente sintió como si el agua que la cubría fuese aspirada por la mano de él. En unos pocos segundos se encontraba completamente seca. Al mirar nuevamente al Dragón Legendario notó que éste igualmente carecía de rastros de H2O.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"

"Pues no mucho, sólo absorbí el exceso de humedad que tenía tu cuerpo" explicó el dragón "Verás, la base de mis técnicas como la _Tempestad Marina _o_ el Torrente Acuático del Dragón_ es la absorción de humedad del exterior para luego canalizarlo en forma de chorros de agua, yo no genero el agua de la nada simplemente me aprovecho de la existente en el ambiente"

"Comprendo, eso lo consigues gracias al control que tienes sobre este elemento" observó Mercury.

"Exacto, eres una chica muy lista"

"¿Pero qué sucede en los sitios donde no existe nada de humedad, acaso tus poderes no funcionan?" quiso saber la chica.

"Bueno, mi armadura no sólo es una protección, también es una gran 'cantimplora' que absorbe agua y la mantiene ahí para cuando la necesite usar para un ataque, sin embargo, tiene un límite de almacenaje y si se me acabara en un sitio por completo seco simplemente la atraería del sitio más cercano, aunque esto representaría un gasto enorme de energía y mis técnicas tendría una escasa efectividad, en realidad mi energía la gasto en el control del agua, más que en la formación de la técnica misma"

"Ya veo" repuso Amy rascándose la barbilla A pesar de que nuestros poderes se basan en el agua, la naturaleza de los mismos es completamente diferente, tal vez yo tenga la ventaja de crear el agua gracias a que mis habilidades se basan en la magia, sin embargo, el alcance de dichas habilidades es limitado en comparación de las de Shiryu que puede darles múltiples usos pensó.

Un ligero gruñido llamó la atención de la joven scout.

"Lo siento, ya es más de medio día y tengo un poco de hambre" se disculpó el dragón.

"Sí, es verdad"

"Te invitaría a comer pero creo que una Sailor Scout y un Dragón Legendario llamarían demasiado la atención en cualquier restaurante ¿no te parecer?" Amy sólo sonrió "Aunque... quizá haya una solución..." murmuró Shiryu en forma enigmática.

Una gran puerta metálica se abrió ante la presencia de la hermosa Alexia, permitiéndole el paso al interior de una enorme cámara. En dicha estancia una gran número de personas vestidas con batas blancas trabajan afanosamente, ora manipulando enormes consolas, ora tomando notas de la información proporcionada por los monitores. Pero sin duda lo más llamativo del lugar eran los enormes contenedores de cristal cuyo interior albergaba una gran cantidad de mutantes de todos tipos. La pelirroja cruzó la habitación hasta donde se hallaba un individuo de baja estatura, calvo y con un enorme y estilizado bigote a la Hércules Poirot, apoyado en un dorado bastón. Tan singular personaje vio con agrado la presencia de la joven quién por su belleza contrastaba con el sobrio ambiente del laboratorio. Una vez que la tuvo enfrente la recibió con una reverencia.

"Se bienvenida, Alexia" saludó el hombrecillo "¿Y se puede saber a que debo el honor de tu visita?"

"Dr. Kaiba, vengo en nombre del Sr. Sheppard para que se me informe sobre el avance del mutante que será enviado en la próxima operación" replicó la chica con la emoción de un autómata.

"Si, hemos tenido algunos retrasos, debido al nivel de poder de los mutantes del tipo 'Ypsilon' no contamos con ninguno en reserva por lo que tuvimos que 'fabricar' uno desde cero y nos tomará otros siete días terminar su desarrollo" explicó el científico. Luego agregó: "Estoy sorprendido que se nos haya pedido a un mutante de ese nivel, eso sólo significa que ese sujeto Shiryu es un adversario formidable ¿verdad?"

"Informaré al señor Sheppard" replicó Alexia ignorando por completo al doctor "Además de su informe necesito a un mutante de cualquier nivel para una misión especial"

"¿Misión especial?" repitió intrigado Kaiba.

"Sí, la policía recuperó los cuerpos de los dos mutantes que enviamos y al parecer los mandaron a un laboratorio para ser examinados, el Sr. Sheppard cree improbable que logren averiguar algo, pero es mejor no arriesgarse, por ello pidió que se mande a un mutante a destruir los cadáveres" informó la pelirroja.

"Entiendo, preparé uno para esta misma noche" repuso el hombre del bastón de oro (Dracofonte: Hmmm... eso sonó como película de James Bond).

"Muy bien, los datos los recibirá más tarde"

Acto seguido Alexia abandonó la habitación.

Dando una vuelta de manera negligente en una esquina el conductor de una motocicleta llegó a su destino, el parque número 10. Una vez apeado de su vehículo se despojó de su casco, se hizo con una especie de maleta que traía en la parte trasera de la moto, y se introdujo en el interior del parque. Vaya que era un sitio extraño para entregar una pizza, pensaba el chico, pero con eso de "el cliente siempre tiene la razón" pues no quedaba más que complacerlo, y si un cliente quería una pizza en la entrada norte del parque número 10 había que hacerlo. El repartidor anduvo un poco más hasta que sintió algo tras de sí, iba a voltear pero una voz lo detuvo.

"Ni se te ocurra voltear, amigo, o te irá muy mal" dijo la voz en forma imperativa.

"No... no... me lastime..." atinó a decir el chico pensando que se trataba de un asalto.

"No lo haré si te comportas bien" repuso el misterioso individuo "Ahora quiero que me entregues tu bolsa"

Algo desconcertado el repartidor hizo lo que se le pidió.

"Hmmm... veamos, una de peperoni, una hawaiana y cuatro latas de refresco" murmuró el extraño sujeto "¡Perfecto!"

Tras aquellas palabras el chico de las pizzas escuchó como su asaltante se alejaba rápidamente, dio la vuelta para tratar de conocer su apariencia pero fue tarde, se había esfumado por completo. Un poco aturdido recogió la bolsa donde transportaba su mercancía pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que las pizzas habían desaparecido y en su lugar se hallaba el importe de las mismas.

"Cielos, esto parece sacado de los Expedientes X" musitó el chico.

Amy miraba el lago cuyas aguas ondeaban suavemente por el leve trote del viento. Shiryu la había dejado sola para, según él, ir en busca de comida. La chica no tenía realmente mucho apetito pero no se sentía con ganas de contradecir a su nuevo amigo. Era curioso, pero era el primer chico con el se sentía tan cómoda hablando, ni siquiera con Richard o Taiki tuvo la misma sensación. Pero bueno, era obvio el porque, Richard la veía como una especie de... ¿cuál era la palabra adecuada? ¿Diosa? No, era demasiado presuntuoso, bien, digamos una persona superior de la que no era digno; con Taiki sucedía lo contrario, era un trato un poco más despectivo, como si fuese alguien inferior. Shiryu en cambio la trataba como lo que era, una chica. No era una sailor, no era una princesa, no era una súper genio, simplemente era una chica, y el ser vista de esa forma era muy agradable. Vaya, ¿qué pensarían sus amigas si la oyeran hablar así? se preguntaba, pero prefería ignorarlo, en vista de lo "mucho" que apreciaban al dragón marino era mejor ser reservada. En esos momentos no pudo dejar de preguntarse que es lo que sentiría Shiryu, ¿sería para él sólo una chica con la cual pasar un rato? Nuevamente prefería no saberlo, se conformaba con pensar que no era así y que el coqueteo de parte del chico de azul era auténtico y no sólo artimañas de galán.

"Daría lo que fuera por saber en qué estás pensando en este momento" comentó el guerrero legendario.

"¡Shiryu! ¿A dónde fuiste?" dijo Mercury esquivando la pregunta.

"Pues andaba por ahí asustando a inocentes repartidores de pizza" respondió en forma cínica.

"¿¿Pizza???"

"Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo?" le cuestionó "No me salgas con eso de que debes guardar la línea comiendo lechuga y cosas así" dijo Shiryu casi indignado.

La scout rió de buena gana por la ocurrencia.

"Claro que no, llevó una alimentación balanceada y eso incluye a las pizzas" aclaró sonriente.

"Uff, menos mal comenzabas a preocuparme" repuso aliviado "¿Y de cuál quieres, peperoni o hawaiana?"

Serena miraba al vacío teniendo frente a sí un hamburguesa apenas mordisqueada, mientras era contemplada con preocupación por su novio Darien Chiba. Usualmente una hamburguesa tardaba de 60 a 90 segundos en ser ingerida por la joven Tsukino, pero en este caso ya tenía casi quince minutos de haber llegado al restaurante Crow's y el alimento apenas y había sido probado. El futuro gobernante de la Tierra esperaba que su novia le contara por su propia voluntad la causa de su ausentismo, pero en vista de que aquello no iba a suceder se decidió por tomar la iniciativa.

"Dime, Serena, ¿acaso te preocupa algo?" preguntó al fin luego del prolongado silencio.

La princesa de la Luna tardó un poco en reaccionar antes de responder a la pregunta.

"No, para nada estoy excelente" replicó fingiendo una sonrisa.

Sin embargo Darien la conocía bastante bien como para dejarse engañar por aquella alegría falsa. Miró fijamente a la chica de coletas rubias denotando cuán poco creía en sus palabras por lo que ésta tuvo que rendirse y confesar la verdad sobre su estado de ánimo.

"Bien, tu ganas" dijo dándose por vencida "Son las chicas"

"¿Las chicas?" repitió su novio extrañado.

"Sí, estoy preocupadas por ellas por lo del otro día en la casa de Setsuna..."

Entonces Serena pensó en aquel día. La orden dada por la scout del tiempo no había hecho nada de gracia a la mayoría de las Sailor Scouts, sobre todo a Haruka, Lita y Rei, quines no pudieron esconder su indignación. Sailor Pluto no era la líder ni mucho menos pero al ser la más "sabia" del grupo, por decirlo de alguna forma, tenía cierta autoridad y ese día había hecho uso de ella para exigir que todas se mantuvieran al margen de la batalla que recién comenzaba, y para colmo de males, debían dejar la responsabilidad en manos del Dragón del Mar, quién no era del agrado algunas de sus amigas. Agréguenle a esto el hecho de que Setsuna se negó a dar explicación alguna sobre su orden, debía ser obedecida y punto. No cabe duda que la vida no era más que una gran ironía, las Outers Scouts desconfiaban de Shiryu pues pensaban que había invadido su territorio y ahora resultaba que era al revés, eran ellas las que no debían meterse en los asuntos del dragón legendario. Desde ese día se había dado cierto distanciamiento entre sus amigas, al parecer todavía no asimilaban muy bien la noticia y preferían estar cada quién por su lado.

"Sé como te sientes, pero debes de entender que la noticia fue muy dura para todas, después de todo han defendido este mundo muchas veces y que vengan de buenas a primeras a decirte: 'lo sentimos pero su trabajo ya concluyó, muchas gracias y adiós', no es algo muy agradable ¿no crees?" le indicó el príncipe de la Tierra.

"Lo sé, pero ¿por qué se apartan?, es un momento difícil y es cuando debemos estar más unidas" alegó Serena.

"A veces la soledad es mejor que la compañía, ya que te da tiempo para reflexionar mejor las cosas"

"Hmmm.... supongo que tienes razón" repuso Sailor Moon no muy convencida.

"Pero eso no es todo ¿verdad?" inquirió Darien.

¿Es que acaso nada se le escapaba a su novio?, pensaba en ese momento Serena. No sólo se sentía preocupada por sus amigas sino también por ella misma, la noticia trajeron una serie de sentimientos los cuales la hicieron entrar en un conflicto interno.

"¿Sabes lo qué sentí cuando Setsuna nos dio aquella orden?" preguntó la rubia.

Una mirada de interrogación apareció en la faz del joven Chiba por la singular pregunta de su futura consorte, más no se atrevió a replicar.

"Lo qué sentí fue alegría, mucha alegría" confesó Serena ante la sorpresa de Tuxedo Mask "Porque al fin se cumpliría mi sueño de poder llevar una vida normal, Shiryu es un guerrero muy fuerte y se hará todavía más, y no estaría solo pues tendrá la ayuda de otros dos tan poderosos como él, no necesita de nosotras, eso fue lo que pensé entonces, pero ahora..." su voz se quebró en ese instante.

"Pero ahora te sientes culpable por pensar de esa forma ¿cierto?" conjeturó el guerrero de la Rosa.

La joven no pudo aguantar más y estalló en llanto.

"¡¡¡Lo sé, soy una egoísta por pensar de aquella forma pero no pude evitarlo, ya estoy cansada de luchar, cada vez que parece que podremos vivir en paz llega otro enemigo y nos obliga a luchar con él, y cada lucha siempre trae gran sufrimiento para todo el mundo, en especial para ellas, para ti!!!" exclamó desesperada "¡¡¡Es una actitud muy cobarde la de dejar toda la responsabilidad sobre los hombros de ese guerrero, pero estoy harta de hacerme la fuerte, de mostrar una fortaleza que no poseo... sólo quiero vivir en paz!!!"

Un brazo la rodeó en ese momento, Serena levantó la vista topándose con el rostro Darien quién la miraba con una sonrisa. Con su mano secó delicadamente las lagrimas que arruinaban la belleza de aquel hermoso rostro de 17 años.

"No te sientas mal por pensar así, Serena" le dijo su novio mientras la abrazaba más fuerte "Es muy natural que te sientas de esa forma porque más que una Sailor Scout, más que la princesa de la Luna, eres un ser humano y todo ser humano siempre busca algo de tranquilidad, es su naturaleza, sin embargo no debes entender las luchas que has sostenido hasta ahora como algo que te aleja de ese sueño, sino como pequeños pasos que te acercan más y más a él, tarde o temprano llegará un día en que ya no tendrás que luchar; quizás ese momento ha llegado ahora, con Shiryu y los Dragones Legendarios"

"Darien, yo... " musitó la chica mientras miraba a su amado con el agradecimiento reflejado en sus ojos.

Pero ya no pudo continuar diciendo nada pues sus labios fueron sellados por un largo pero tierno beso de parte del joven príncipe terrícola.

"Vaya, así que te gustan las novelas de Agatha Christie" dijo Mercury.

"Sí, me gustan desde que iba en secundaria" admitió Shiryu "¿Y a ti?"

"Bueno, he leído un par de ellas y no están mal"

"Hmmm... ya veo, pero no sé porque pero tengo la impresión de que eres el tipo de persona que sólo lee libros de esos que los expertos en literatura llaman 'obras maestras' ¿no es así?"

Sin poderlo evitar Amy soltó una risita admitiendo culpabilidad. Ya había transcurrido un par de horas desde su pequeña comida, en la cual el dragón había bebido tres latas de refresco e ingerido el 80 de las pizzas y su compañera lo demás. El resto del tiempo se la pasaron contando cosas de su vida pero tratando de no rebelar nada que pusiese en peligro su identidad secreta. Ahora la joven genio sabía que el guerrero marino era un Géminis, su tipo de sangre era "O", gustaba de las películas de suspenso, además de ser gran fan de las novelas policíacas, era aficionado a los video juegos y gustaba de los helados de vainilla, su deporte predilecto era el béisbol; León por su parte ahora sabe que la sailor era Virgo, su tipo de sangre era "A" y sus pasatiempos predilectos son la lectura y el ajedrez, su materia favorita era Matemáticas, su comida favorita eran los sándwich, su color favorito es el azul agua y su deporte favorito era la natación.

"¡Qué graciosa es la vida ¿no te parece, Mercury?!" comentó el superhéroe.

"¿Graciosa?"

"Sí, hemos estado platicando un buen rato y ahora sabemos muchas cosas el uno del otro excepto nuestros verdaderos nombres"

"Bueno, me gustaría decírtelo pero me está prohibido" dijo la chica un poco apenada

"Bah, no te preocupes también a mi me sucede los mismo, son gajes del oficio"

Entonces la scout de Mercurio mira su reloj y se da cuenta que ya es algo tarde.

"Sí, tienes razón, esta 'entrevista' ya se prolongo por mucho tiempo" comentó Shiryu leyendo el pensamiento de la joven.

"Es cierto, pero a decir verdad lo disfrute mucho" confesó Amy, pero extrañamente no se mostraba apenada.

"Pues, celebro eso y a decir verdad yo tampoco me había divertido tanto en un buen rato"

"Bueno, supongo que esta es la despedida" dijo la chica de cabello azul.

"Por ahora, pero nos veremos cuando se aparezca otro de esos monstruos"

Al oír esas palabras vino a la mente de la joven Mizuno las palabras de Sailor Pluto, donde les prohibía categóricamente su intervención en cualquier futura batalla. Cómo decirle a Shiryu que tal vez ya no se verían más, o al menos por tiempo indefinido, pues temporalmente toda actividad heroica les estaba vedada. El dragón de inmediato notó el cambio de actitud cuando la chica puso una expresión seria tras sus últimas palabras.

"¿Acaso dije algo malo?" preguntó León.

"¿Eh?" balbuceó la scout saliendo de su trance "No, para nada, como dices ya nos veremos luego" dijo ensayando una sonrisa.

Acto seguido la chica dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse pero el joven guerrero la detuvo sujetándola de un brazo lo cual la extraño un poco y la hizo ruborizarse.

"Espera, en el lugar donde yo vengo cuando saludamos o nos despedimos de una amiga lo hacemos así" indicó Shiryu mientras acercaba lentamente su rostro al de ella. Sailor Mercury sintió como su pulso se aceleraba y el latir de su corazón resonaba más fuerte que un tambor militar, una oleada de calor recorría toda su humanidad desde la punta de su cabello hasta las uñas de sus pies. Cerró los ojos y se preparó para recibir el beso, pero simplemente sintió un ligero roce de los labios del Dragón del Mar sobre su mejilla derecha. "Bueno, adiós"

Y tras pronunciar dichas palabras el héroe de azul dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse caminando dejando a la chica bastante desconcertada. Amy miró a su nuevo amigo alejarse lentamente mientras se frotaba con sus dedos la mejilla acariciada por los varoniles labios. Una leve sonrisa se hizo presente en su bella faz y simplemente pronunció dos palabras: "Adiós, Shiryu"

En seguida se retiró del lugar acompañada únicamente por el sol de la tarde.

_Al anochecer..._

Horas más tarde León se hallaba teniendo una nueva batalla, el enemigo: un platón de sopa de tallarines. Cuando vivía en México nunca fue amante de la comida china o japonesa, por ende jamás tomó mucho gusto por ellas y mucho menos de su singular forma de ser consumida utilizando un par de palillos de madera. Era en momentos como esos en que hubiese deseado comer ese tipo de platillos más a menudo.

"Vamos, León, debes tomar los palillos de esta forma ¿ves?" le indicaba su tía.

"¿No sería más fácil si me dieras un tenedor?" dijo el chico latino cansado de estar batallando.

"Si lo hago nunca vas a aprender a usar los palillos"

"Sé que el convertirme en un experto en el uso de estas cosas es básico para mi formación profesional, pero creo que los catedráticos de la Universidad de Oxford entenderá si no lo aprendo" repuso Almeida en forma irónica.

"Recuerda que estás en oriente y ya sabes lo que dicen: _'a la tierra que fueres has lo que vieres' _" citó tía Ana.

"¿Me vas a dar el tenedor o prefieres que empiece a comer con los dedos?"

Ante aquella amenaza de atentar contra las reglas de etiqueta en la mesa, la señorita Ana no tuvo más remedio que ceder a las demandas de su sobrino. Sacó un tenedor y se lo entregó a León, quién al obtenerlo se deshizo de los palillos y comenzó a comer como desesperado.

"Y bien que te parece lo que te preparé" quiso saber la tía radiante de orgullo "Y tu que pensabas que no sabía cocinar nada más que emparedados de atún"

"Debo decir que está excelente" replicó el mexicano "Supongo que el preparar esta sopa en la cocina del restaurante chino que está a seis calles de aquí ayudó un poco ¿no?"

Ana casi se atraganta luego de esas palabras.

"¿Cómo lo... ?"

"_Elemental, mi querido Watson_" interrumpió León "Cuando se comete un crimen es importante deshacerse de la evidencia" indicó mientras le entregaba un pequeño ticket donde claramente estaba escrita la lista de alimentos que se hallaban cenando en ese mismo momento.

"Muy bien, me descubriste" confesó tía Ana entre apenada y molesta "Pero bueno, cambiando de tema en el mes y pico que llevas aquí no hemos hablado de tía a sobrino"

"Quizá eso se deba a que esta historia es un fanfic de acción y no un _soup opera_" contestó el adolescente "Pero tienes razón, hay que platicar un poco para darle algún tipo de valor moral a esto o de otro modo sería un texto de completo entretenimiento sin valor didáctico" agregó "¿Y de que sugieres que hablemos?"

"Hmmm... por ejemplo, ¿cómo te va en la escuela? ¿Ya no ha habido más peleas?"

"Para nada, querida tía, he sido un niño bueno" replicó León con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

"Eso espero" dijo su pariente "¿Y cómo te has sentido en tu nueva escuela?"

"¡Genial! Me siento como pez en el agua"

"No me estarás diciendo lo que quiero oír para no preocuparme ¿o sí?" inquirió la tía Ana.

"Claro que no, tía, ¿acaso me crees capaz de mentirte?" negó Almeida poniendo cara de 'yo no rompo ni un plato'.

"Hmmm... mejor no te respondo a eso" dio largo suspiro "En fin, tengo la impresión de que esta charla tía-sobrino no va llegar a ningún lado"

"No entiendo porque, si en el tiempo que llevamos viviendo juntos esta es la conversación más larga que hemos tenido" repuso con cinismo el chico.

"Cómo sea, de todas formas ya es tarde y tengo que levantarme temprano mañana"

"Como quieras"

Al retirarse de la mesa, León no pudo evitar sentirse mal, después de todo su tía lo había hospedado en su departamento y lo había atendido lo mejor que podía y él, en cambio, no había sabido corresponder a sus atenciones. Pero le era muy difícil tratar con ella porque después de todo era una completa extraña. Ella abandonó México cuando él era apenas un bebe, contando con apenas 19 años había sido empleada en una fábrica cuya propietaria era una compañía japonesa, ahí laboró durante tres años hasta que la fabrica cerró a causa de una de las tantas crisis económicas que han azotado a México, pero el gerente de la fábrica le ofreció seguir trabajando con ellos poniendo la condición de que debía irse a vivir a Tokio. Sin dudarlo aceptó y a partir de ese día su hogar fue la tierra del sol naciente. Jamás había vuelto a su tierra natal desde entonces y su único contacto con sus familiares era a través de correspondencia. Por ello, León creció con la conciencia de que tenía una pariente en Oriente pero era todo, nunca desarrollo ninguna clase de afecto por esa causa. Por ello cuando se vio obligado a viajar a Japón por sus 'deberes' de Dragón Legendario, el convivir con su ella fue una verdadera prueba de fuego.

"Qué complicado es ser humano" se decía el chico mientras miraba el techo de su habitación "Es mucho más sencillo ser un superhéroe, al menos ahí tengo alguien que me diga qué hacer"

"El problema es que nunca me haces caso" dijo una voz de repente.

El mexicano ya ni siquiera se inmutaba, puesto que se había habituado a las constantes intromisiones de su guía Okko. El enorme tigre blanco lo miraba desde la ventana con sus penetrantes ojos azules. Con el tiempo que tenía tratando al felino parlante le había bastado para conocerlo y saber que cuando tenía esa expresión era por que algo malo sucedía.

"¿Qué pasa, Okko?" quiso saber León.

"Es mejor que te prepares, chico, está noche habrá acción" contestó simplemente el gran félido.

Un destello de interés cruzó por los ojos del dragón marino.

"Bien"

Los pasillos del edificio principal del Departamento de Investigación Biológica resultaban bastante tétricos cuando la oscuridad de la noche los invadía. Aún la luz artificial de las lámparas fluorescentes eran incapaces de prevenir tal sensación. Es por ello que Shigeru Ogata, guardia de seguridad, siempre sentía calosfríos cuando recorría aquellas instalaciones durante su ronda nocturna, y el hecho de que en esa zona en especial estuvieran los cadáveres de dos monstruos vencidos por las Sailor Scouts no ayudaban a hacerlo sentir mejor. Pasó rápidamente por el laboratorio donde tenían los cuerpos y siguió con su rondín mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con su tolete, todo parecía normal pero en eso le pareció escuchar un ruido de cristales romperse proveniente del laboratorio. Bastante alarmado (y apunto de mojar su pantalón del miedo) se dirigió cautelosamente a la habitación señalada. Con el corazón a punto de estallarle miró al interior del cuarto a través de los vidrios de la puerta y pudo observar como una siniestra silueta se desplazaba en el interior, pero debido a la oscuridad fue imposible distinguir su aspecto. Respiró profundamente, extrajo su pistola 9 mm de su funda, giró la perilla e ingresó rápidamente mientras encendía su lámpara para iluminar al intruso. Poco le faltó para sufrir un infarto al conocer la apariencia del ser que había irrumpido en aquella estancia. Se trataba de una criatura de aproximadamente dos metros y medio de alto, cuyo aspecto era el de una rata gigante de oscuro pelaje, vestido con la misma armadura de los otros mutantes. Al verse sorprendido por el vigilante, el monstruo se arrojó contra él y de un fuerte golpe lo mandó a volar atravesando la puerta del laboratorio y una ventana ubicada al otro lado del pasillo hasta aterrizar en medio de unos de los jardines exteriores del inmueble. Algo aturdido el guardia se reincorporó tan rápido como pudo pero el pie de la criatura lo hizo volver al suelo. Había perdido su arma durante el breve vuelo por lo cual ya no tenía forma de defenderse, el mutante le miró fijamente con su vacíos ojos amarillos, levantó la garra derecha y se dispuso a terminar con la vida de aquel desdichado cuando...

"¡Cielos, 'Pinky', no deberías estar en tu jaula planeando con Cerebro como conquistar al mundo!" dijo repentinamente una voz.

Con una expresión de perplejidad Shigeru miró hacia el sitio donde provino aquel inapropiado comentario, encontrándose con la figura de un individuo vestido con una especie de armadura azul con adornos plateados. El mutante de inmediato se desentendió del pobre vigilante y encaró al recién llegado.

"Veo que quieres pelear ¿Eh?" observó el dragón y de inmediato le indicó con los dedos que se acercará "Adelante, muéstrame lo que tienes"

El roedor fue incapaz de permanecer quieto ante el claro desafío del guerrero marino y se lanzó contra él intentando golpearle el rostro con sus garras, pero Shiryu detuvo su ataque a escasos centímetros de ser alcanzado. Con un ligero apretón destrozó los huesos de la mano del monstruo, el cual chilló de dolor, y después le dio un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que lo envió a tierra, ante los sorprendidos ojos del guardia.

"Me desilusionas, Pinky, eres mucho más débil que tus amigos"

Completamente furioso el mutante se levantó de un brinco y de sus fauces emanó una potente llamarada, la cual avanzó directo al Dragón del Mar, quien la contempló con tranquilidad.

"¿Fuego? Debes estar bromeando" de inmediato extendió su mano al frente y dijo: "¡Tempestad Marina!"

El chorro de agua deshizo la bola de fuego y continuó su avance hasta golpear a la rata gigante, quién salió despedido varios metros hacia atrás hasta chocar con uno de los muros del edificio, dejando algunas cuarteaduras en ellos. Aquel impacto había conseguido romperle la espalda y dejarlo totalmente indefenso ante su adversario. Shiryu avanzaba lentamente hacia él listo para dar el golpe de gracia pero se detuvo al ver que el mutante tomaba un par de líneas de cobre que estaban junto a él. Desconcertado por dicha acción el dragón marino volteó hacia el guardia que estaba tirado cerca de ahí.

"Oye, amigo, ¿de que rayos son esos tubos?" preguntó.

"S... son, son... ¡Son líneas de gas!" exclamó aterrado al comprender las intenciones del monstruo.

"En la ma... " dijo el chico de azul.

En ese momento el engendro arranca los tubos, sonríe siniestramente y abre su hocico liberando una débil flama, pero suficiente para hacer arder el gas que escapaba por las tuberías. Una gigantesca bola de fuego abrazó con sus fulgurantes dedos a todo el edificio acompañada por un terrible rugido que pudo escucharse en kilómetros a la redonda. Fragmentos de cristal y metales retorcidos volaban por doquier cual si fuese una lluvia infernal. El macabro espectáculo era presenciado por Shigeru desde la azotea de un edificio ubicado a dos calles de ahí. Justo antes de que la rata encendiera el gas, Shiryu lo había tomado sobre su hombro y salvado de morir atrapado en aquel estallido; todo en menos de un segundo.

"Uff, eso estuvo cerca" comentó el héroe "Otro poco y me hubieran hecho 'dragón rostizado', jeje" entonces miró al guardia "¿Y tu cómo estás?"

"Estoy... bien, aunque me duele un poco la espalda" contestó "Por cierto, ¿quién eres tu?"

"Control de plagas" replicó a su vez Shiryu "Me encargo de exterminar a toda clase de sabandijas que ponen en peligro la salud pública"

Ogata lo miró con expresión confusa pero no se atrevió a preguntar otra vez.

"Y dime amigo ¿sabes qué es lo que quería esa cosa?" lo interrogó el dragón.

"Pues... no tengo idea" admitió el vigilante "Yo lo encontré husmeando en laboratorio donde guardaban los..." se interrumpió al darse cuenta de algo, Shiryu lo notó.

"¿Donde guardaban los qué?" insistió el guerrero legendario.

"El laboratorio donde guardaban los cuerpos de los monstruos que mataron las Sailor Scouts en sus dos últimas peleas" le informó.

Seguramente de ser otras las circunstancias, Shiryu se hubiera molestado por la parte de _'los monstruos que mataron las Sailor Scouts en sus dos últimas peleas'_, pero la coincidencia llamó más su atención. Así que ese monstruo había ido a ver a sus camaradas caídos, y estaba seguro que no fue para llevarle una corona de flores, aunque sí para darles el último adiós haciéndolos volar en pedazos.

"Se deshacía de la evidencia" murmuró el dragón pensativo.

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó Shigeru.

"No importa, pero lo qué me interesa saber es para qué tenían esas cosas ahí"

"Bueno ese es... digo, era un instituto de investigaciones y mandaron a esas cosas ahí para que las estudiaran y averiguaran de donde salieron"

Tal cómo imaginaba. Quienquiera que estuviese detrás de esos monstruos prefirió borrar cualquier pista que pudiese revelar su verdadero rostro. Hmmm... creo que voy a tener que seguir dejado completos a esos monstruos a ver si los forenses averiguan algo pensó el superhéroe.

"¿Sabes si los que examinaron los cuerpos lograron averiguar algo?" quiso saber León.

"Oye, yo soy sólo un guardia de seguridad ¿crees que me dirían esas cosas?"

"Entiendo" dijo simplemente el dragón. Luego dio un par de palmadas en el hombro a Ogata "Bueno, amigo, creo la noche de hoy vas a salir temprano del trabajo ¡Nos vemos!" acto seguido comenzó a alejarse.

"¡Espera! ¿Debo mantener el secreto sobre tu hazaña?" preguntó el vigilante.

"Haz lo que quieras, mientras no digas que fueron las Sailor Scouts las que te salvaron todo está bien" replicó Shiryu sin molestarse en voltear.

Al instante se retiró brincando de azotea en azotea hasta perderse en medio de las sombras de la noche...

**-Fin del Capítulo 5-**

**Nota del autor**: Bien, he aquí mi intento de escribir un capítulo romántico. Lo intenté y fracasé miserablemente, pero bueno, era necesario dar este paso para continuar con esto. Al menos el capítulo fue un poco informativo y ahora ya saben más sobre Shiryu/León y sobre sus poderes. Pero no se preocupen, después de este insufrible episodio pienso recompensarlos con uno lleno de acción, sí así es, el próximo capítulo habrá otra impresionante batalla y no sólo eso, también sucederá lo que tanto han esperado: ¡Escenas lemon entre Shiryu y Mercury! ¡JA, hasta creen! Pero ya dejándome de bromas, el próximo episodio por fin aparecerá un nuevo Dragón Legendario. ¿Quién será? Si quieren averiguarlo lean el próximo capítulo.

Bueno, me despido....

_...SEE YOU SPACE COWBOYS._


	6. El segundo elemente Primera parte

**La Esencia del Dragón**

Por Dracofonte

_Capítulo 6: "El segundo elemento" (Primera parte)_

León estaba convencido que tenía una gran cantidad de virtudes (aún cuando muchos no estuviesen de acuerdo con aquel punto de vista), no obstante, la paciencia no podía contarse entre sus "múltiples atributos", y eso hasta él mismo lo aceptaba. Por ende el esperar a alguien por más de treinta minutos, luego de la hora acordada para una reunión, resultaba sencillamente intolerable para su persona. En realidad no entendía porque Okko lo había citado en un lugar tan público como lo es el estacionamiento de un centro comercial, cuando bien pudo ser en el apartamento de su tía (después de todo ella se la pasaba fuera la mayor parte del día). Pero a final de cuentas ya se había resignado a la peculiar forma de ser del tigre por lo que cada vez cuestionaba menos sus decisiones, Al fin y al cabo siempre termino por ignorarlo pensó sonriente.

Mientras seguía sentado en una incómoda banca esperando a su guía, algo tirado cerca de un cesto de basura llamó su atención. Un viejo periódico mostraba una fotografía del incendio ocurrido en el Departamento de Investigaciones Biológicas hacía una semana. Almeida recordó el incidente y las notas periodísticas que le sucedieron, en las cuales informaban que la causa del siniestro se debió a una fuga en una tubería de gas, y de hecho era cierto, pero se les olvidó mencionar al pequeño monstruo que arrancó dicha línea gaseosa y le prendió fuego. La verdad entendía la causa de su hermetismo, después de todo estaban estudiando a los dichosos engendros esos y por ello no resultaba conveniente revelar demasiado al enemigo sobre el posible conocimiento proporcionado por dicho análisis, aunque a él le intrigaba todo ese asunto y estuvo a punto de buscar al encargado del citado laboratorio pero Okko terminó por disuadirlo alegando que era mejor no inmiscuir a "civiles" en dichos asuntos, además de que no creía que tuvieran información valiosa.

En ese instante pasaron frente a él un par de lindas chicas e inevitablemente captaron su atención. La primera era alta y delgada, de largo cabello rubio, ojos azules y ataviada con un vaporoso vestido blanco, debía tener sus veintitantos años; la segunda era más joven, más o menos como de la edad de León, también tenía el cabello rubio y largo, sus ojos eran color verde, iba vestida con una falda corta de color negro y una blusa blanca. El mexicano las contempló mientras se dirigían al estacionamiento, ambas cargaban una buena cantidad de bolsas y paquetes (era evidente que venían de una larga sesión de compras). León iba a dejarles de prestar atención cuando observó cómo unos tipos bajaban de uno de los automóviles aparcados y por la expresión de sus rostros no parecían tener buenas intenciones. Bueno, al parecer ha llegado la hora de hacer mi buena acción del día pensó el latino con una sonrisa pícara trazada en su faz.

"¡Ah!, me encantan los centros comerciales japoneses" dijo emocionada la mayor de las jóvenes "No tienen la misma calidad de los almacenes de Londres pero si tienen más variedad ¿no piensas igual, Minerva?"

"Claro, lo que tu digas, Rebeca" replicó la aludida aunque sin mucho entusiasmo.

"Muy bien, nenas, denos el dinero y las joyas" escucharon tras de si.

Al volverse apreciaron a tres individuos de gran talla observándolas con expresión siniestra. Rebeca casi se desmaya de la impresión, no así su acompañante quién sólo pone una expresión seria. El líder del grupo de asaltantes se acercó a la mayor de la pareja de chicas, sin embargo, Minerva le salió al paso y lo abofeteó con gran fuerza.

"No te atrevas a acercarte a mi hermana" dijo fríamente.

"Una chica ruda ¿Eh?" dijo el hampón a la vez que se frotaba la mejilla "Bien, me gustan las chicas que se hacen las difíciles"

El sujeto comenzó a acercarse a la chica hasta que...

"¿Me gustan las chicas que se hacen las difíciles? ¡Cielos, amigo! ¿Es lo mejor que puedes decir para conquistar a una chica?" interrumpió una voz "¿Es que acaso no conocen el concepto de 'romanticismo'? ¿Qué pasó con con el ritual de las flores, la cena, una serenata y todo eso?"

Todos sin excepción voltearon hacia el sitio donde provinieron esas palabras. León contemplaba la escena recargado en un auto con los brazos cruzados a la vez que tenía su típica expresión burlona. Los criminales miraron desconcertados al chico durante varios segundos hasta que uno de ellos decidió encararlo.

"¿Quién rayos eres tu?"

"Soy la Doctora Corazón" replicó el mexicano ante la perplejidad de todos "Y estoy aquí para castigarte por no ligar con una chica en forma adecuada"

El bandido sonrió en forma maliciosa.

"Ah, creo que tenemos a un comediante aquí, veamos si eres tan gracioso luego de que deje la cara como a Michael Jackson"

"Oh, eres cirujano plástico" dijo León en el mismo tono burlón "Sabes nunca me ha gustado mi nariz ¿crees que podrías hacerme una nueva?"

"¡Con gusto!"

El tipo se abalanzó contra Almeida tratando de conectarle un golpe en el rostro, pero éste simplemente se hizo a un lado y le puso un pie para que tropezara. El asaltante terminó dentro de un coche atravesando el cristal de una de sus puertas.

"Me parece que ahora tu eres el que necesita la cirugía plástica" observó el chico latino "Bien, el que sigue por favor"

Otro de los hampones se lanzó contra él sólo que este lo hizo de manera más controlada, arrojó varios golpes en forma rápida y sistemática, era claro que aquel tipo tenía conocimientos en Artes Marciales, no obstante, fueron contenidos por León sin problemas. Luego de un breve intercambio de golpes, el mexicano esquivó un puñetazo frontal para luego darle a su enemigo un gancho en la zona del abdomen, seguido de una patada giratoria que lo dejó fuera de combate. Luego de eso caminó lentamente hacia el último de los maleantes.

"Amigo, amigo, has sido un niño muy malo y por ello deberé castigarte" dijo León.

Bastante nervioso (por no decir aterrado) el asaltante sacó de sus ropas una navaja lista para usarla contra el inesperado héroe. Ante esto Almeida simplemente levantó la ceja derecha denotando cierta pena por él.

"¡Aléjate, o si no ya verás, maldito!" advirtió el pillo.

"¿Esa es tu mejor amenaza?" preguntó el chico en tono sarcástico "Vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor, tal vez deberías inscribirte en uno de esos cursos de _'Mil y un formas de amenazar más efectivamente'_, por lo menos eso te dará más categoría como criminal ¿no crees?"

Sin poderlo soportar más el asaltante se arrojó contra León esgrimiendo su navaja pero el mexicano esquivo su ataque y usando ese impulso le aplicó una proyección, el tipo voló unos cuatro metros antes de azotar fuertemente contra el suelo, quedando inconsciente al instante. Acto seguido se dirigió donde las chicas, quienes habían contemplado el 'Show' en completo silencio.

"¿Se encuentran bien?" preguntó por mera cortesía pues sabía de antemano que no les habían hecho nada.

"¡¡¡Muchas gracias!!!" exclamó Rebeca abrazando a León entre sollozos "¡Estaba muy asustada, no sé que hubiera pasado si tu no llegas!"

"Calma, calma, no tienes de que preocuparte ya pasó todo" dijo el latino en tono suave No esperaba tanta gratitud pero definitivamente no me quejo pensó.

Entonces reparó en la otra chica, la cual estaba lejos de estar asustada, más bien por la forma tan fría en como lo miraba pareciera que tenía ganas de matarlo.

"Vamos, Rebeca, ya tranquilízate que no fue para tanto" reprendió su hermana menor "Deja de molestar al joven"

"No te preocupes, no me molesta" replicó Almeida "Además tu hermana está muy alterada, lo que deberías hacer es llamar a la policía en vez de seguir perturbándola"

Minerva lo miró enfadada pero no respondió, simplemente hurgó en su bolso y sacó un teléfono celular. Presionando hábilmente los dígitos marcó el número de los guardianes de la ley y el orden. La charla fue muy breve, dio su nombre e hizo una descripción esquemática de lo sucedido, mientras León seguía "consolando" a su hermana.

No se necesita ser muy sensible para poder sentir el ambiente o atmósfera que rodea a algún sitio, y en un templo uno podía esperar un ambiente un tanto solemne, pero en el caso particular del Templo Hikiwa esto no se aplicaba, más bien siempre estaba circundado de un aire de alegría la cual contagiaba a todos sus visitantes, no obstante, en ese preciso día no ocurría tal fenómeno. El tenso rugir del silencio dejaba mudas a las ocupantes de la pequeña sala del té, roto únicamente por el desagradable sonido emitido por Serena al masticar una rebanada de pastel de forma poco educada. Las Sailor Scouts, y guías felinos, tenían una de sus acostumbradas reuniones en su improvisado "Salón de Guerra" para discutir sobre asuntos relacionados con su actividad heroica. La verdad se habían reunido para prevenir un posible distanciamiento entre las guerreras de la Luna llena, ya que desde su reunión con la scout del tiempo parecían haber perdido su unión habitual y cada cual había andado por su lado. Sin embargo la reunión resultó un fracaso, pues sólo habían asistido Amy, Rei, Mina y Serena (quién había abierto la boca únicamente para comer pastel, Hmmm... ahora que lo pienso tal vez eso no había sido tan malo), Lita ni siquiera se molestó en dar una excusa, simplemente no fue, y las Outers pues...

"Este pastel está muy bueno, ¿de donde lo trajiste, Rei?" quiso saber la chica de coletas rompiendo con el rígido hielo que cubría aquella habitación.

"Pues de la misma pastelería donde los compró siempre" replicó la aludida con su rudeza de costumbre.

"Ah, ya veo" musitó Serena "Ojalá hubiera venido Lita, tenía ganas de probar su rico pay de manzana"

"Pues yo le avisé" dijo Mina "Pero la verdad no le vi muchas ganas de venir, creo que aún sigue molesta por lo que nos dijo Setsuna el otro día"

"¡¿Y cómo no estarlo?!" exclamó Rei indignada "¡No puedo creer que Setsuna nos exigiera dejar todo este asunto en manos de ese tonto de Shiryu, si se nota a leguas que es un principiante en esto, si tenemos suerte quizás el mundo no estalle en pedazos!"

"¿No crees que estás siendo un poco injusta, Rei?" intervino Amy "Después de todo Shiryu ha mostrado ser un buen guerrero hasta ahora"

"Tu opinión es subjetiva, Amy" respondió la sacerdotisa "Lo defiendes sólo por que el tipo te alborotó la hormona"

"¿Qué dices?"

"Oh, vamos, Amy, pasaste un día entero con él y en esta semana te has negado a decirnos que estuviste haciendo todo ese tiempo, y no creo que te la hayas pasado discutiendo con él sobre política y filosofía precisamente ¿o sí?"

Rei era una gran chica, la joven Mizuno lo había comprobado después de tratarla por más de tres años ya, pero había ocasiones en que podía ser una total impertinente. La joven genio frunció el ceño y miró a su amiga en forma penetrante, un acto que ciertamente sorprendió a todas las presentes, más aún porque había un destello de enfado en aquellos ojos.

"La que está siendo subjetiva aquí eres tu, Rei" contestó la chica de cabello azul "Te expresas así de Shiryu por tu orgullo herido, ya que te sientes desplazada por él, pero tu no lo conoces ni un poco, Shiryu es una persona que está perfectamente consciente de la responsabilidad que implica una vida como la nuestra, pero se lo toma positivamente a diferencia de nosotras quienes nos la pasamos autocompadeciéndonos de algo que no tiene remedio" dijo con sequedad "Y mientras pienses de esa manera no puedo permanecer aquí" agregó.

Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación con presteza, dejando estupefactas al grupo allí congregado, nadie esperaba una reacción como esa de su parte. Un incómodo silencio sucedió luego de la escena en donde las chicas trataban de asimilar lo que acaban de presenciar. Serena sería la encargada nuevamente de romper con el hielo.

"¡Perfecto, Rei, ahora ya tenemos menos miembros en esta reunión gracias a tu bocota!" le espetó la princesa.

Pero Rei no respondió nada, aún no podía creer lo que había pasado.

"Estoy sorprendida" confesó Mina "Shiryu debe de gustarle mucho a Amy para que lo haya defendido de esa manera"

Rei pensaba de la misma forma. Nunca se esperó que aquel comentario de su parte pudiese molestar a su amiga de tal forma, Amy era una chica que por su mismo carácter tímido no se enfadaba con tanta facilidad y mucho menos expresaba dicho enfado de forma tan "explosiva", No cabe duda, ahora sí metí la pata pensó la sailor del fuego. Se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a ir tras su amiga, pero Luna la detuvo.

"¿A dónde vas, Rei?" le preguntó la gata.

"¿Cómo que a dónde? Voy a hablar con Amy... y a disculparme" contestó la sacerdotisa.

"No creo que sea buena idea, Rei" opinó Artemis "En este momento Amy está muy enfadada y si vas a hablarle sólo empeorarás las cosas, es mejor que esperes a que se calme"

"Pero... "

A la scout de Marte no le gustaba mucho la idea pero tenía que admitir que el felino estaba en lo correcto, y lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era empeorar la situación, la cual de por sí ya iba mal. Ni hablar, debía obedecer al albino félido por esta vez.

El inspector Fujima recorría la estación de policía mientras daba una hojeada a al informe mensual que debía entregar a sus superiores sobre "actividades paranormales". ¡Patrañas! Lo único que sus superiores deseaban es que mantuviera vigiladas a las Sailor Scouts y de ser posible averiguara su verdadera identidad. No entendía porque pero los altos mandos de la policía deseaban tener un acercamiento más directo con las heroínas en minifalda, sin embargo, él deliberadamente se había mostrado ineficiente en dicha tarea, ya que ese interés le daba mala espina. Hacía ya más de dos años que se había formado la _Unidad de Investigaciones Paranormales_ como respuesta a la inusual actividad tanto de "criaturas de origen desconocido" como de las misteriosas chicas que las combatían y él fue el asignado para dirigir tal grupo por su gran experiencia y eficacia en el cumplimiento del deber, ¡JA!, no podía evitar el reír cada vez que lo recordaba, lo cierto era que si fue asignado a esa labor fue para que no pudiera dirigir la división de homicidios la cual tiempo después fue asignada a otro agente que curiosamente era hijo del Primer Ministro. ¡Ah!, es reconfortante saber que la corrupción no está presente en nuestro honorable cuerpo de policía pensaba Fujima con amarga ironía. Cualquiera podría pensar que el conducir una unidad como esa le daría notoriedad, pero en realidad se había convertido en la burla del departamento entero, tachándolo de "niñero" de las Sailors y que lo único que hacía en esa área era recoger el tiradero dejado por ellas; eso lo enfurecía y más porque sabía que tenían razón. Pero si la situación era de esa manera era porque él así lo deseaba, no había investigando a fondo a las heroínas, en parte porque no le interesaba mucho y además porque sabía que sus superiores tenían intenciones poco honorables con ellas, por la misma razón había mantenido en secreto la aparición del nuevo defensor de Juuban, siendo esa la causa por la que revisaba tan cuidadosamente su informe, tratando de que todo pareciera lo más plausible que se pudiera, pues no deseaba revelar nada referente a Sailors, el sujeto nuevo, y sus propias sospechas sobre las criaturas.

Fue mientras se dirigía a su oficina que una persona llamó su atención por dos razones; la primera por que no era policía y la segunda porque tampoco era japonés. Se trataba de un chico como de 16 ó 17 años de edad, por su aspecto resultaba evidente que se trataba de un latinoamericano, el cual golpeaba a una maquina expendedora de refrescos a la vez que lanzaba juramentos contra ella. El agente se dirigió a él para conocer la causa de su ofuscamiento.

"¿Disculpe, joven, ocurre algún problema?" preguntó el inspector con tono amable.

"Claro, este armatoste no quiere aceptar mis monedas" explicó el aludido.

Fujima simplemente miró a un costado de la maquina percatándose que se hallaba desconectada, inclinándose tomó la clavija y la enchufó en el tomacorriente.

"Intente ahora" sugirió.

De inmediato la maquina aceptó las monedas del chico latino.

"Gracias por la ayuda"

"De nada"

Acto seguido el oficial continuó con su camino hasta llegar a su oficina, donde el sargento Akagi ya lo estaba esperando. Al ingresar a la habitación su subordinado se levantó de su asiento y le dedicó un saludo marcial, el cual fue correspondido por otro por parte del inspector.

"Sargento, ¿sabe de casualidad quién es el chico latino que anda por la estación?" preguntó Fujima a sabiendas que no había nada que ocurriese en la estación de lo que estuviera informado.

"Pues es el 'héroe' del día" replicó burlonamente Akagi. Y ante la mirada interrogadora de su jefe agregó: "Tres maleantes trataron de asaltar a un par de chicas en el estacionamiento de un centro comercial, pero apareció ese chico y las partió toditita la ma... mandarina en gajos, luego de eso llamaron a la policía y ahora están rindiendo declaración"

"Hmmm... ya veo" murmuró simplemente a manera de respuesta.

"Por cierto leí la copia que me envió de su informe" comentó el sargento "¿No ha pensado dejar el trabajo de policía y dedicarse a escribir 'ciencia ficción', inspector?"

El aludido no respondió nada, sabía que el sargento bromeaba.

"Supongo que ya le he dicho que no confío en mis superiores..."

"...y por eso no deben saber nada de lo que hacemos por aquí" agregó Akagi interrumpiendo a su superior "Me lo ha dicho cómo un millón de veces"

Nuevamente el inspector guardó silencio ante las palabras del otro policía. Aún cuando actuara de forma irreverente sabía que podía confiar en el sargento plenamente, es por ello que era el único que conocía todos los detalles de sus investigaciones.

"También le traje los informes que me pidió sobre todos los laboratorios que existen en Japón" le enteró "Son esos 'pocos' de allá" dijo señalando una gigantesca pila de papeles que estaba sobre un escritorio "Puedo saber para que los necesita, ¿acaso planea invertir sus ahorros en la industria farmacéutica?"

"No, simplemente buscó sospechosos" replicó el aludido.

"¿Sospechosos?" repitió Akagi intrigado.

El inspector simplemente asintió.

"¿Alguna vez ha oído el término B.O.W., sargento?"

"Hmmm... ¿no es _inclinarse_ en inglés?"

"En efecto, pero también son las siglas de _Bio Organic Weapon_" le informó "O lo que es lo mismo: Armas bio-orgánicas"

"¿Armas bio-orgánicas? ¿Y eso qué es?"

"Supongo que sabrá, sargento, que las grandes potencias han llegado a ser lo que son gracias en gran parte a la industria más redituable de la historia: _La Guerra_" declaró el policía "Para poder tener éxito en tales 'negocios' es necesario poseer armas, las mejores armas, y gracias a esta premisa es que se han creado muchos tipos, cada vez más poderosas y letales; hay varias de ellas, pero sin duda las que más destacan son las nucleares, químicas y biológicas, son estás últimas a las que pertenecen los B.O.W." se detuvo para asegurarse que su subalterno le seguía prestando atención "Desde hace mucho tiempo la Interpol tiene las sospechas de que laboratorios gubernamentales y privados trabajan clandestinamente en la fabricación de B.O.W.s, pero jamás han podido probar nada al respecto, aunque ha habido 'incidentes' que se rumorea están relacionados con ellos"

"¿Incidentes?" atinó a decir Akagi.

"Supongo que recuerda un suceso que ocurrió hace seis años en el oste de EUA, uno que desembocó en el bombardeó de una ciudad entera con armas nucleares para supuestamente controlar el avance de una plaga()"

"Sí, lo recuerdo bien ¿no me diga que...?"

"Sí, en esa época corrieron rumores de que el bombardeo fue en realidad para borrar evidencias y que la supuesta 'plaga' eran las consecuencias de B.O.W.s que se salieron de control"

"¿Entonces usted piensa que esos monstruos que aparecieron son una clase de B.O.W.?" cuestionó el sargento.

"En efecto, es lo que sospecho"

"Hmmm... tiene sentido, pero no entiendo el porque de sus apariciones 'públicas' si se supone que son cosas ultra secretas"

"Debería de saber que antes de comenzar a comercializar un producto se deben hacer _pruebas_"

El sargento permaneció en silencio, ahora entendía la razón de la llamada del inspector hacía una semana diciéndole que todo se trataba de una prueba. ¡Claro! Antes de usar esas cosas en una guerra era necesario probarlas para conocer sus capacidades, eso es de lo que se trataban estos ataques, estaban probando sus armas en quizás las únicas personas que podían hacerles frente: las Sailor Scouts.

"Ya entiendo, entonces alguien está usando a las Sailor Scouts para probar sus juguetes y usted sospecha que se trata de algún laboratorio ubicado en Japón ¿cierto?"

El inspector Fujima simplemente asintió luego de encender un cigarrillo aún y cuando eso estaba prohibido en el edificio.

"Pero recuerdo que el Doctor Ishima dijo que la tecnología actual no podía crear nada como los monstruos que encontramos" observó Akagi.

"Sí, pero recuerde que la tecnología avanza mucho más rápido cuando busca fines bélicos" le recordó su jefe.

Vaya, no cabía duda que el inspector Fujima era un gran detective. Mientras otros se contentaban con especulaciones poco probables su superior armaba una teoría perfectamente razonable y lógica que prometía muchas cosas. Cada día que pasaba lo respetaba y admiraba más.

"Muy bien, sargento, le agradecería que me dejara a solas un rato ya que como puede ver tengo mucho trabajo" pidió el policía "Mientras tanto mantenga la vigilancia en las calles, esos monstruos han estado muy tranquilos y ya sabe lo que dicen..."

"..._siempre hay calma antes de la tormenta_" musitó el sargento.

Rebeca aceptó el refresco que tan atentamente le había llevado su repentino salvador. Vaya que necesitaba algo frío de tomar, tanto que ni siquiera le importó las posibles calorías contenidas en tan azucarada bebida, la cual ingirió tan apresuradamente como si llevase días sin probar liquido alguno. La refrescante sensación de la gaseosa recorriendo su garganta puso fin a la terrible sed que la embargaba.

"Gracias" dijo la rubia "No sabes cuanta falta me hacía"

"De nada, a decir verdad me di cuenta con sólo verte, y disculpa si me tardé pero tuve algunos problemas 'técnicos' con la maquina expendedora"

"No te preocupes" le tranquilizó "Sabes con todo este ajetreo ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de presentarme, me llamó Rebeca Ravencroft"

"Es un placer, Rebeca, mi nombre es León Almeida" se presentó a su vez el mexicano "Tal vez no sea mi observación más sagaz pero tu no eres de por aquí ¿verdad?, es decir, de Japón"

"Así es, yo soy de Inglaterra y creo que no soy la única 'turista' por aquí" comentó con una sonrisa.

"En efecto, yo soy de México"

"Ah, eres mexicano, es un bello país, una vez estuve en una de sus playas son realmente muy bonitas"

Sí, las que están limpias pensó León.

"Por cierto, quiero agradecerte una vez más por haberme salvado de esos maleantes"

"Esta es la séptima vez que me agradeces, creo que con las primeras seis me quedó claro lo agradecida que estás" dijo el chico latino Y el abrazo también fue bastante elocuente se dijo mentalmente.

"Lo siento, pero es que estaba muy asustada" confesó Rebeca "Y tu en cambio parecías tan tranquilo"

"Bueno, es por que sabía de antemano que esos tipejos no representaban ningún problema para mí, creo que de no ser así tal vez hubiera tenido tanto miedo como tu"

"Es cierto, venciste a esos sujetos de una forma increíble, ¿dónde aprendiste a pelear así?" quiso saber la rubia.

"En México, en una escuela de Karate" informó Almeida "Cuando tenía siete años un niño mayor golpeó a uno de mis amigos y yo intervine para ayudarlo y a cambio recibí una tremenda paliza; cuando mi padre se enteró me dijo que antes de defender a otros tenía que aprender a defenderme a mi mismo, tres días después estaba inscrito en una clase de Karate"

"¿Y desde entonces lo practicas?"

León simplemente asintió.

"Ya veo porque eres tan bueno"

En ese momento el mexicano vio a la hermana de Rebeca acercándose hacia ellos, lo cual significaba que ya había terminado de rendir su declaración.

"Ahí viene tu hermana, creo que es la hora de la despedida" comentó León.

"¿Tan pronto?" dijo desilusionada "Hmmm... yo quería pasar otro rato más contigo, ¡ya sé!, ¿qué te parece si te invito a comer a mi casa?"

"Hmmm... no sé si sea buena idea, a tu hermana no parezco agradarle mucho que digamos"

"No te preocupes por ella, siempre es así con todo el mundo" le informó "Vamos, tengo seis meses en esta ciudad y hasta ahora no he podido hacer ningún amigo por favor ¿qué dices?" suplicó poniendo cara de 'perrito' triste.

"Bueno, está bien, todo sea por verte feliz" accedió ¿A quién quiero engañar si me encanta la idea de que me invite a comer? pensó.

"¡Muchas gracias!" exclamó jovialmente Rebeca a la vez que lo abrazaba y besaba en la mejilla.

A lo lejos pudo observar como Minerva lo miraba fríamente.

Lita Kino observaba absorta el horno de su estufa en cuyo interior se hallaba un pay de manzana cociéndose. De alguna forma el cocinar siempre lograba relajarla y eso le ayudaba a reflexionar mejor sus problemas. Sus amigas debían encontrarse reunidas en ese mismo instante en el Templo Hikawa, sin embargo ella no deseaba su compañía por ese momento pues la misma le impedía pensar sobre los recientes sucesos y sobre su posición ante ellos.

Se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar el sonido del timbre. La joven de cabello castaño no se imaginaba quién podría ser pues estaba segura que sus amigas estarían en el Templo. Intrigada se dirigió a la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su amiga Amy tras ésta.

"¿Puedo pasar?" preguntó la joven Mizuno.

La aludida no respondió simplemente se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso al interior de su vivienda. Amy caminó hasta llegar a una pequeña sala, no sin antes despojarse de su calzado, donde esperó de pie a su amiga y anfitriona. Ésta se reunió con ella a los pocos segundos, le invitó a tomar asiento mientras le traía un poco de té. Minutos después ambas estaban frente a frente, siendo cobijadas por un tenso silencio. Fue Lita quien se animó a romperlo.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Amy? Creí que estarías con las chicas en casa de Rei"

"Estuve ahí pero... digamos que tuve una pequeña diferencia con Rei por eso me marché"

"¿Diferencia?" murmuró Kino desconcertada. No podía imaginarse que clase de 'diferencia' pudo tener con la sacerdotisa como para que haya realizado tal acción, no obstante le interesaba saber más porque había decidido ir a verla cuando claramente ella no tenía ningún interés en interactuar con sus amigas en aquellos instantes. "Dime, Amy, ¿por qué razón estás aquí?" preguntó sin rodeos.

No hubo una repuesta inmediata a tal pregunta, la chica de cabello azul dio un sorbo a su bebida y permaneció en silencio antes de responder.

"Sólo quería saber si tienes algún problema" explicó "Desde la conversación que tuvimos con Setsuna te has apartado del grupo, durante toda esta semana nos has estado evitando y me gustaría saber el motivo y si ese motivo tiene que ver con Shiryu"

"¿Por qué piensas eso?" quiso saber Lita.

"Porque desde que Setsuna nos ordenó que nos apartáramos de la pelea y la dejáramos en manos de Shiryu siento como si estuvieran resentidas con él, esa fue la causa por la que reñí con Rei hace rato"

Una leve sonrisa se trazó en la faz de la scout del trueno.

"Tal vez te parezca increíble pero no estoy molesta con el dragoncito" contestó en tono vago "Él me desagrada de sobremanera pero no lo culpó de nada ya que también reconozco que es un buen guerrero y me alegra que esté de nuestro lado a pesar de que es un cretino"

"¿Entonces?"

"Pues es un poco difícil de explicar" dijo Lita mientras miraba el interior de su taza "¿Alguna vez has comparado tu vida anterior con la que tienes ahora?"

La guerrera de Mercurio la miró con expresión de perplejidad pero no dijo palabra alguna.

"Antes de ser una Sailor Scout yo era un chica solitaria a la que las personas temían por su fuerza y rara vez le hablaban o siquiera se le acercaban" la chica de ojos verdes sonrió con amargura "Mi vida no tenía ningún sentido, no tenía amigos, ni familia, ni nada, más de una vez contemplé la posibilidad del suicidio pero nunca tuve el valor para llevarlo a cabo" nuevamente hizo una pausa y miró a Amy "Pero fue entonces que las conocí a ustedes y descubrí quién era realmente... era Sailor Jupiter, una guerrera que debía luchar por el amor y la justicia, por vez primera mi vida tuvo un propósito y eso llenó por completo el vacío que siempre había tenido. Pero ahora..."

"Pero ahora te han dicho que ya no debes ser Sailor Jupiter y eso te ha hecho sentir vacía de nuevo ¿cierto?" agregó Sailor Mercury terminando la frase de su amiga.

"Sé que tal vez parezca absurdo pero sí, así es" comentó Lita "A mi nunca me importó dejar mi vida 'normal' para ser una sailor, en realidad nunca fue un sacrifico pues siempre odié mi vida anterior y la actual ha traído más cosas buenas que malas"

Amy sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga, cosa que desconcertó un poco a ésta.

"Sabes, eres la segunda persona que escuchó hablar de forma similar" dijo la genio.

"¿La segunda? ¿Y quién fue la primera?" preguntó intrigada la joven Kino pues sabía que sus amigas preferían una vida tranquila.

"Shiryu" replicó Amy "El me dijo que era tonto autocompadecerme por las cosas que malas que me sucedían por ser una sailor y que era mejor olvidarlas y disfrutar de lo bueno que trae consigo"

"Veo que no es tan estúpido como parece" comentó Lita tratando de alabarlo muy a su modo.

La scout del agua se limitó a reír por el comentario. Lo más probable es que su amiga y Shiryu nunca se llevaran bien pero al menos le alegraba que no hubiera resentimiento entre ellos. Por otro lado, Lita se percató perfectamente del alivió que sintió Amy al aclararle la razón de su estado de ánimo, al parecer la estima que sentía por el Dragón del Mar iba más allá de la simple amistad, debía de serlo como para haber peleado con Rei por su causa.

Un ligero pitido indicó que el postre estaba listo.

"Dime, Amy, ¿te gustaría un poco de pay de manzana recién hecho?" quiso saber la chica peinada de cola de caballo.

"Es curioso que lo digas, Serena comentó que tenía muchas ganas de probarlo" recordó la joven genio.

"Eso no es curioso, Serena siempre tiene ganas de probar cualquier postre"

"Sí, creo que tienes razón"

Ambas jóvenes rieron inevitablemente. Era increíble pero ahora Lita ya se no sentía deprimida, al parecer lo único que necesitaba era alguien que la escuchara y comprendiera, y Amy había sido capaz de ello aunque al parecer a quien se lo debía indirectamente era Shiryu. Vaya vueltas que daba la vida.

Cuando León vio por vez primera a Rebeca y a su hermana se dio cuenta que vestían ropa cara, además de la cantidad de cosas que habían comprado y el auto con chofer le indicaron que eran chicas acaudaladas, sin embargo jamás pensó que su 'humilde' morada fuera una enorme mansión de algunos cientos de habitaciones según pudo juzgar a simple vista. Sin embargo aquella gigantesca residencia no tenían ese aire de modernidad de las construcciones niponas actuales ni la solemnidad de los edificios tradicionales, más bien era una ostentosa monstruosidad producto de la arquitectura europea, nada que resultase agradable a la vista, más bien inspiraba cierto temor y parecía decir: "soy un edificio feo pero caro".

Algo intimidado ingresó a su interior acompañado de sus anfitrionas. Rápidamente pasó la vista por todo el sitio, el cual estaba decorado al puro estilo victoriano, claro que para un ojo inexperto como el de Almeida aquello eran simplemente 'antigüedades' caras que a los ricos les gustaban coleccionar. La verdad aquella vivienda le recordó esos castillos oscuros de las viejas películas de terror donde siempre al llegar el héroe al pie de la escalera veía como el vampiro bajaba lentamente los escalones para darle la bienvenida. Para su fortuna ningún 'no-muerto' hizo acto de presencia, sólo un mayordomo que parecía tan viejo como los muebles.

"Bienvenidas a casa, señoritas" las recibió con aire sumiso "Pensé que regresarían más temprano de sus compras"

"No tienes idea de lo que sucedió, Richard" replicó Rebeca "Pero bueno ya te contaré después, sólo dime ¿la comida ya está lista?"

"En espera de que ustedes se sienten a la mesa" informó el mayordomo. Luego miró al acompañante de sus amas y preguntó: "El joven las acompañará a la mesa, señorita"

"Ah, sí, pon otro lugar más" solicitó la mayor de las hermanas.

"No será necesario, yo no tengo apetito" intervino Minerva "Además creo que estarán más 'cómodos' sin mi" agregó mirando a León con cierta frialdad.

"Pero, Minerva..." murmuró Rebeca, sin embargo la menor de las Ravencroft se marchó de ahí sin prestarle atención a su hermana.

Vaya, pero que carácter, en definitiva no le caigo para nada bien pensó el mexicano.

"Te ruego que la disculpes, es sólo que Minerva no es muy sociable y no le agradan los extraños" trató de excusarla Rebeca.

"Descuida, no sé porque últimamente no he causado muy buena impresión en las mujeres" la tranquilizó el joven latino.

"Bueno... ¿entonces pasamos a la mesa?"

Discretamente León dejó escapar un ligero eructo luego de terminar su filete. Había oído hablar que los ingleses eran carnívoros por naturaleza y que eran muy exigentes con su comida, y ese día lo había comprobado personalmente. El gran filete de ternera con puré de papas acompañado con una copa de vino tinto había sido su comida. Si tan sólo su tía pudiera cocinar la mitad de bien que la persona que había preparado aquella carne. Esa es la ventaja de ser millonario, si no sabes cocinar puedes pagarle a alguien que si sepa pensaba. Durante la comida conversó un poco, al parecer aquella chica junto a su hermana habían venido de Inglaterra para conocer los negocios familiares, en este caso un fábrica de aparatos electrónicos en la cual su familia tenía un número importante de acciones, aunque al parecer no estaba muy contenta viviendo lejos de su casa y de sus amistades, y los japoneses no parecían agradarle mucho. León habló poco de si mismo, sólo mencionó escuetamente que estaba en Japón por motivos educativos.

"¿Y qué tal estuvo tu comida, León?" quiso saber la chica luego de ver como su invitado había terminado.

"Pues sólo te diré que tengo ganas de besar a la persona que preparó esta delicia"

"Hmmm... no creo que al viejo George le guste mucho la idea" señaló Rebeca con una sonrisa "Pero le diré que te gustó"

"Si, creo que es lo mejor" convino el chico "Por cierto, ¿tus padres no se encuentran en casa?"

"No, mi padre se quedó en Inglaterra y mi madre debe estar bronceándose en alguna playa del Mediterráneo" informó.

Vaya, y yo que creía que mi familia era desunida pensó León "¿Y por qué están tan apartados?"

Rebeca puso expresión seria tras aquella pregunta.

"No quiero ser grosera pero prefiero no hablar de eso" indicó la rubia.

Su invitado notó de inmediato que había tocado una fibra sensible por lo que optó por emprender una retirada estratégica.

"Ya es un poco tarde, lo mejor será irme" anunció Almeida.

"Tan pronto, pero si apenas hemos conversado, todavía no me cuentas nada de ti"

"Oye esta fue una invitación a comer, no a platicar" recordó el mexicano para luego agregar con una sonrisa maliciosa "Además, si te contará todo de mi ahora no tendría pretexto para volver luego ¿no crees?"

Rebeca sonrió de igual forma.

"Sí, es verdad, entonces le diré al chofer que te lleve a tu casa"

"No es necesario, prefiero caminar, necesito hacer un poco de ejercicio luego del tremendo filete que me empaquete"

"Bueno, pero al menos dame tu dirección y tu teléfono"

La joven Ravencroft mandó llamar a su mayordomo y este trajo una agenda donde León apuntó sus datos, prometiendo que volvería en breve.

A León le hubiera gustado permanecer más tiempo conversando con aquella simpática inglesa pero estaba preocupado por Okko, se había ido del centro comercial a la estación de policía luego del incidente con los asaltantes y no pudo avisarle al enorme tigre, por lo que ya estaba preparándose psicológicamente para uno de sus sermones. Era mejor salir y buscarlo a esperar a que se apareciera de improvisto como solía hacerlo. Sin embargo no tenía idea donde pudiera estar, además por alguna razón Okko siempre ocultaba su presencia y eso le hacía imposible seguir su rastro por medio de su aura. Esos pensamientos cruzaban su mente cuando alguien a su espalda lo llamó. Por un momento pensó que era Okko, pero se había equivocado.

"Espera un poco" dijo Minerva en tono imperativo.

León se volvió un poco sorprendido pues no esperaba ver a la menor de las Ravencroft. La joven inglesa lo miraba con su ya común semblante serio.

"¿Se te ofrece algo?" preguntó el mexicano.

"¿Quién eres tu?"

"¿Disculpa?" musitó el aludido con claro desconcierto "No entiendo a qué te refieres, sabes bien que me llamo León Almeida"

"No te hagas el inocente conmigo, sé bien que tu no eres alguien normal"

Esta vez fue León quien puso una expresión de seriedad absoluta.

"Por qué no hablas claro, no me gustan las adivinanzas"

"No tiene caso que interrogues a ese tonto, yo soy quien tiene las respuestas que buscas" dijo una voz a espaldas de la chica.

Intrigada por esa repentina intromisión Minerva dio media vuelta y se encontró con lo último que esperaba ver, un gran tigre blanco la miraba en forma penetrante, lo que ciertamente la hizo sentir algo de miedo. El enorme felino sonrió una vez que captó su atención.

"No sabes cuanto he esperado para conocerte, Minerva" declaró Okko.

"Un... un... tigre... ¡Un tigre que habla!" exclamó antes de desmayarse, por suerte León reaccionó a tiempo y logró sujetarla antes de caer al piso.

"Hmmm... siete segundos" dijo Almeida mirando su reloj "Tres antes que yo, felicitaciones, Okko, haz roto tu propia marca"

"Cierra la boca" gruñó el felino con impaciencia "Vamos, debemos llevarla a un lugar más privado para poder conversar con ella"

"Si te presentantes así tan campante y ahora quieres hablar con esta chica significa que ella es..."

"Sí, ella también pertenece a los Dragones Legendario"

"Entonces cuando me citaste en el centro comercial no era para hablar contigo sino para que la conociera ¿cierto?"

"Sí, y me sorprende que no hayas notado la _esencia del dragón_ que se desprende de ella"

"¡Oye! Estaba distraído con otras cosas"

"No importa ahora, lo importante es informarle quién es y cual es su misión, así que muévete" ordenó el guía felino.

Las pantallas mostraban claramente los signos vitales de la criatura así como su actividad cerebral, la cual se había estado incrementando en las últimas horas, señal inequívoca de que su desarrollo estaba casi completo. Bastante complacido el Dr. Kaiba contemplaba el gran contenedor de cristal donde dormía el imponente mutante. Durante toda aquella semana él y su equipo habían estado trabajando afanosamente en dicho ser, pues era sumamente extraño el crear un mutante de tales capacidades como lo era uno del tipo Ypsilon, incluso se decía que en los cinco años que llevaba aquella investigación sólo se había creado dos y debido a su alto poder destructivo tuvieron que ser sacrificados a causa del poco control que se tenía sobre ellos; sin embargo, de eso hacía tiempo y gracias a la tecnología actual era posible controlarlos, pero aún así preferían no tener ninguno en estado de hibernación como la mayoría de los mutantes de nivel inferior.

En uno de los monitores se desplegó un mensaje el cual rezaba: "Desarrollo completo". El viejo científico sonrió luego de mirar la pantalla.

"Libérenlo del tanque" ordenó rápidamente.

Rápidamente un par de escotillas se abrieron en el suelo del contenedor, succionando el líquido verde que lo inundaba hasta vaciarlo por completo. Una vez concluida dicha operación la cúpula de cristal se levantó y el monstruo pudo dar sus primeros pasos en el mundo. El primer ser que pudieron contemplar sus jóvenes ojos fue un hombrecillo calvo, de un singular bigote y bastón dorado en mano. Kaiba por otra parte, miró a su creación con semblante satisfecho.

"Veamos si ese tal Shiryu puede con mi pequeño bebé" murmuró.

Poco a poco la chica fue recobrando la conciencia, aún no podía ver muy bien pero ya estaba lúcida, se sintió como si estuviese despertando de un largo sueño. Debía serlo pues lo último que recordaba era la imagen de un tigre blanco hablándole, vaya estupidez ¿cómo era posible que hubiera soñado algo así? Una pequeña sonrisa se trazó en sus labios de sólo recordar el incidente.

"Vaya, y yo que pensaba que no sabías sonreír"

Aquella voz la sobresaltó pues era la misma del chico que la había salvado a ella y a su hermana en el estacionamiento. Por fin pudo enfocar bien y darse cuenta que no estaba ni en su casa ni en la calle donde había detenido a León. Se trataba de una especie de cochera con poca iluminación. A algunos metros de donde se encontraba pudo distinguir la silueta del mexicano recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados.

"Por tu expresión asumo que estás desconcertada por el sitio donde estamos" observó "Pero te aseguro que no fue mi idea el traerte aquí sino del lindo minino que quería un sitio más privado para hablar contigo"

Lentamente se dio la vuelta y vio lo que esperaba que no estuviera ahí. El enorme felino la contemplaba en silencio en espera de que la joven asimilara la situación. Todavía aterrada la inglesa se armó de valor y abordó a Okko.

"¿Quién o qué eres tu?" preguntó con recelo.

"Ante todo déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Okko, y soy el guía de los Dragones Legendarios" anunció.

"¿Dragones Legendarios?" repitió Minerva desconcertada.

El tigre asintió.

"Sí, los Dragones Legendarios son un grupo de guerreros que..."

Y así inició el félido a describirle quienes eran los famosos dragones, su misión, etc. Apartado de la conversación, León se limitaba a mirar los gesto que aparecían en la faz de su futura compañera, no pudiendo evitar el recordarse a si mismo cuando tuvo esa misma charla con Okko y comprendía la confusión que debía sentir por toda esa avalancha de nuevos conocimientos que estaba entrando a su mente.

"No entiendo que tengo yo que ver en toda esa historia" dijo la chica una vez que el tigre concluyó su explicación.

"Como ya dije, soy el guía y mi misión es buscar a los guerreros elegidos y prepararlos para recibir el poder legendario" explicó "Ya he encontrado a uno de ellos, el tonto que ves por allá"

"¡Oye!" se quejó Almeida.

"Y tu también eres una elegida como él" informó Okko.

"Debes estar en un error, yo no soy una guerrera" denegó Minerva visiblemente confundida "Yo soy una chica común y corriente"

"¿De verdad?" inquirió el felino "Entonces jamás has tenido experiencias 'extrañas' a lo largo de tu vida, como ser más fuerte o rápida que las demás personas a tu alrededor"

"O como en mi caso ser más apuesto y encantador que la mayoría" intervino el latino.

"¡Cierra la boca!" le espetó "Dime, ¿no te ha sucedido eso?"

Minerva simplemente bajó la cabeza y puso una expresión de tristeza, acto que fue tomado por Okko como una respuesta afirmativa. León se acercó a la chica y la tomó de la barbilla con suavidad para poder contemplar su ojos de esmeralda.

"Oye, no lo tomes así, no tratamos de hacerte sentir como un fenómeno ¡Ey! yo puedo derribar un muro de concreto de un puñetazo y no por eso soy un anormal, simplemente soy _diferente_" dijo el chico recordando las palabras de Sailor Mercury "Sí los dioses o quienquiera que se encargue de sortear eso de los superpoderes heredados te eligió a ti debió ser por una buena razón, eso sólo significa que eres alguien muy especial"

La chica desvió la miraba, pero internamente agradeció las palabras de ese joven que acababa de conocer.

"¿Y qué esperan que yo haga exactamente?" quiso saber la joven Ravencroft.

"Ah, no mucho, custodiar princesas que vengan de reinos muy, muy lejanos o aparecer y cumplir deseos cuando se reúnen siente esferas mágicas, cosas como esas" indicó León y ante la mirada de desconcierto de la inglesa agregó: "Bueno, en realidad nos dedicamos a patear el trasero de los malos"

"Pero como les dije, no soy una guerrera como tu, no serviría de mucho para salvar al mundo y cosas así" insistió la rubia.

"No te preocupes, cuando despierte el poder dormido en ti el conocimiento que necesitas para luchar aparecerá por si solo, conforme los uses más y más éste crecerá" explicó Okko.

"En otras palabras sabes pelear por que en tu otra vida tuviste ese conocimiento, simplemente es cuestión de que lo recuerdes poco a poco" agregó León.

"¿Y que pasa si me niego?" preguntó Minerva.

"Pero..." empezó a decir Okko pero Almeida lo detuvo.

"No podemos obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres, es decisión tuya" replicó el mexicano "Por que no lo piensas por un tiempo, si decides que no quieres saber nada de nosotros pues está bien, podemos buscar a alguien más pero si no llámame, tu hermana tiene mis datos" propuso.

León se dirigió a la salida de aquel lugar y con una mirada le indicó a Okko que lo siguiera. No muy convencido el tigre fue tras su protegido dejando sola a la chica que aquel lugar. Una vez se hubieron alejado lo suficiente el felino abordó a su acompañante humano.

"¿Crees que hicimos bien dejándola sola?" cuestionó el tigre.

"Descuida, es una chica lista, se dará cuenta que su casa está a cinco calles al sur"

"No me refería a eso" aclaró el felino "¿Por qué le mentiste, sabes bien que nadie puede tomar su lugar?"

"No podemos obligarla a ser un Dragón Legendario, si no lo hace por convicción no serviría de nada, esa vida le traería conflictos internos, se sentiría atrapada por su destino o alguna cosa de esas y este no es un fanfic de UltiSG para lidiar con ese tipo de personas, es mejor darle tiempo y esperar que tome la decisión correcta"

"Que se convierta en una guerrera" murmuró Okko.

"No" negó León "Que tome una decisión con la que pueda vivir" indicó.

**-Fin del Capítulo 6-**

() El incidente mencionado por Fujima es ni más ni menos que el desastre de Raccon City, donde prácticamente toda la población de dicha ciudad se transformó en zombi. Por cierto esto sólo es una mera referencia, no pretendo convertir esto en un crossover de Sailor Moon con Resident Evil (¡Dios me libre!), así como la trama de dicho video juego no tiene ninguna relevancia en esta historia.


	7. El segundo elemento segunda parte

**La Esencia del Dragón**

Por Dracofonte

_Capítulo 7: "El segundo elemento" (Segunda parte)_

El automóvil rotulado con insignias oficiales avanzaba a gran velocidad entre las calles del centro de Tokio. Esquivando autos y transeúntes trataba de llegar al lugar donde ocurría la conmoción. Un gran número de criaturas había hecho acto de presencia en una de las principales avenidas de la ciudad, provocando destrozos y un gran alboroto. La policía había enviado a su unidad táctica (una especie de grupo SWAT) para tratar de detenerlas pero hasta ahora no había noticias sobre los resultados. El inspector Fujima revisaba su pistola CZ-75, calibre 9 mm, en el asiento trasero de la patrulla. Hacía tiempo que no usaba aquella arma en contra de algo diferente a un blanco de papel y debía estar seguro que no le fallaría de verse obligado a utilizarla. En ese momento el auto se detuvo.

"Hasta aquí llegamos, señor" dijo el uniformado que conducía el vehículo.

Un gran congestionamiento se alzaba frente al auto donde viajaban los policías, por lo que Toshiro optó por continuar el camino a pie, al fin y al cabo no faltaba mucho para llegar al lugar de los hechos. El subalterno quiso acompañarlo pero el superior le ordenó permanecer en el vehículo. Corrió cerca de diez calles antes de arribar a su destino, un panorama desastroso fue lo que halló en él; autos volcados e incendiados algunos, postes de electricidad derribados al igual que árboles, sin mencionar varios edificios dañados ya sea por las criaturas o por ráfagas de metralla. No obstante de ese aspecto de zona de guerra, la batalla aún no concluía. Varios de los oficiales del grupo especial aún se enfrentaban con los monstruos a tiros, según pudo notar Fujima. Como pudo se acercó al jefe de la unidad quién se resguardaba tras una improvisada barricada de automóviles.

"¿Cuál es la situación, capitán?" preguntó el inspector.

"Nada buena, Fujima, seis de nuestros hombres han caído y esos malditos engendros no nos permiten acercarnos para auxiliarlos, además de que tienen la piel más dura que un elefante, apenas y sienten las balas"

"¿Y no han pedido apoyo?"

"Sí, el ejército ya viene en camino pero le tomará varios minutos y no sé si podamos resistir tanto"

La situación era bastante precaria y lo único que se preguntaba el inspector era dónde podrían estas las Sailor Scouts o el nuevo defensor. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente cuando notó como una de las criaturas había logrado atravesar la línea de defensa de la policía saltando sobre los coches y arremetía contra él y el capitán, pero justo antes de alcanzarlos una figura azulada la interceptó en el aire, salvando a ambos oficiales. Ante los ojos del inspector se hallaba un sujeto de un metro ochenta vestido con una armadura azul con adornos plateados y cuyo yelmo tenía la forma de cabeza de dragón.

"Por favor no aplaudan que me sonrojo con facilidad" declaró Shiryu al notar como lo miraban.

"¿Quién rayos eres?" preguntó el capitán con brusquedad.

"Soy Shiryu, Dragón del Mar" se presentó.

"¿Shiryu?" repitió Fujima.

"Sé que por aquí normalmente antes de presentarse un superhéroe debe hacer poses y decir algunas frases heroicas pero ese no es mi estilo, por lo tanto me limitaré únicamente a patear el trasero de esas cosas" indicó.

"Entiendo" dijo Toshiro "Pero ¿podrías hacernos un favor?"

"¿Favor?" preguntó el dragón.

"Trata de alejar, si se puede, a esas cosas para que podamos ayudar a mis compañeros" pidió el policía.

El guerrero del mar sonrió y alzó el pulgar.

"No hay problema"

Acto seguido se dirigió hacia los mutantes saltando sobre los toldos de los vehículos. De inmediato el capitán lo miró con reproche, al parecer no le había gustado la actitud de su compañero.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Fujima? ¿Cómo puedes dejar que se involucre en este asunto?"

Pero el aludido permaneció con gesto imperturbable.

"Observa eso" dijo señalando al cuerpo inmóvil de la criatura que los había atacado, no había ninguna señal de vida. "Uno solo de sus golpes fue más efectivo que todas las armas de tu equipo"

El capitán no daba crédito a sus ojos.

Por otra parte, Shiryu había conseguido abrirse paso hasta llegar a donde los policías combatían con los monstruos. En cuanto el dragón apareció los mutantes se olvidaron por completo de los agentes oficiales. Entonces el héroe pudo contemplarlos con mayor detenimiento. Parecían un poco humanos, pero con rasgos demasiado toscos, músculos anchos, y piel azulada, además su andar era algo simiesco, muy similar al de los gorilas; su única prenda era una especie de traje ceñido que cubría solamente el torso, brazos, piernas y cabeza estaban completamente descubiertas.

"Muy bien, pitufos, ya llegó su Gárgamel" declaró Shiryu a sus adversarios.

En otro lugar la pelea era observada desde una enorme pantalla por Sheppard, Alexia, y el Dr. Kaiba, además en monitores más pequeños varios técnicos monitoreaban al grupo de mutantes denominados "merodeadores" así como a su enemigo. El individuo de cabello blanco miró con interés al recién llegado, el guerrero del que tanto había oído por boca de su asistente, Así que ese es un dragón legendario, veamos lo que puede hacer pensó. En ese momento el hombrecillo del gran mostacho pidió un informe del estado de sus criaturas.

"Los signos vitales del merodeador número cuatro han cesado" informó un técnico "Al parecer ha muerto"

"¡Inaudito!" exclamó Kaiba "De un solo golpe mató a uno de ellos, es increíblemente fuerte pues un merodeador pude resistir incluso impactos de una basooka"

"Y esa no es toda su fuerza" señaló la pelirroja "Estoy segura que los merodeadores no tienen ninguna oportunidad contra él"

El científico pareció molestarse por el comentario.

"Veamos si es cierto" dijo con sequedad.

Tres mutantes arremetieron contra el dragón del mar el cual de un gran salto los esquivó, para luego dar algunos giros en el aire y aterrizar sobre un poste de luz que se había negado a caer. Desde ahí comenzó a hacerles señas un tanto obscenas con las manos (para ser precisos les levantó el dedo "cordial"), y de inmediato comenzó a alejarse de ahí atrayendo a todas las criaturas, lo que de inmediato fue aprovechado por los policías para ayudar a sus compañeros heridos. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de los guardianes de la ley y el orden se dispuso a enfrentarlos. Uno de los merodeadores alzó su mano izquierda y de las puntas de sus dedos emergieron unas delgadas pero agudas garras de color negro.

"¿Por qué esas cosas siempre debe de tener garras?" murmuró Shiryu.

Al instante se arrojó contra el Dragón del Mar con una veloz lluvia de zarpazos que eran esquivados con agilidad por éste. Tras varios segundos de ofensiva por parte del mutante, el defensor atrapó sus muñecas y con un ligero movimiento de sus manos las fracturó para luego doblarlas y encajarlas en pecho de la criatura, la cual lanzó un alarido antes de perecer. Luego simplemente arrojó su cuerpo cual si fuese basura.

"Cero y van dos" musitó Shiryu "¿Quién sigue?"

Rodeándolo fue la siguiente estrategia adoptada por parte de los monstruos quienes se habían dado cuenta que el guerrero era alguien de cuidado. Con un poco de problemas el dragón lograba mantener la pelea contra los ocho mutantes que lo acosaban, sin embargo, ya habían conseguido acertar uno que otro zarpazo, pero gracias a su armadura casi ni los había sentido. Aún así, estaba comenzando a perder terreno. Con un fuerte golpe se quitó a uno de encima y evadió a los de más con un mortal hacia atrás. Una aura color azul índigo abrazó su cuerpo en ese momento, preludiando a una de sus técnicas.

"¡Tempestad Marina!" anunció.

El potente chorro de agua arrastró a cuatro de los merodeadores que no fueron los suficientemente rápidos para esquivar el ataque. Con su control sobre el agua los llevó hasta donde se encontraban unos cables sueltos de uno de los postes derribados, al hacer contacto con los mismos una fuerte descarga eléctrica se abatió sobre los monstruos, terminando con su vida en pocos segundos.

Los mutantes restantes miraban con furia como cuatro más de sus "hermanos" habían sido vencidos por el guerrero de armadura. Con gran enfado se arrojaron de nuevo al ataque; dos acometieron por los flancos pero fueron fácilmente rechazados, sin embargo las criaturas se rehicieron y lanzaron de su boca sus lenguas, la cuales se alargaron de forma sorprendente y sin muchos problemas el cuerpo de Shiryu fue envuelto por ellas. De inmediato los otros dos mutantes atacaron con sus garras tratando de cortar su cuello, no obstante el dragón nuevamente saltó sólo que esta vez a gran altura, llevándose consigo a sus captores, los merodeadores que lo ofendían se neutralizaron al clavarse sus zarpas uno al otro. En el aire el héroe de azul se liberó rompiendo las lenguas de sus adversarios y contraatacó con su _Torrente Acuático del Dragón,_ el cual los arrastró hasta el suelo matándolos con el impacto.

Shiryu descendió al suelo y observó satisfecho como había terminado con todos sus adversarios.

"Como dice Porky, eso es to... eso es todo amigos" dijo el dragón marino.

Con gran furia Kaiba apretaba su bastón. Era imposible que un sólo hombre pudiera derrotar de esa forma a dos unidades de merodeadores cuando estaba seguro que estos eran capaces de acabar con un pelotón entero. Por otra parte Maxuell contemplaba con una sonrisa lo acontecido, al parecer no habían sido exageraciones las de Alexia al decir que el nivel combativo del guerrero del mar era muy alto, mayor que el de muchos mutantes.

"Como te dije los merodeadores no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad contra él" le indicó Alexia.

"Puede ser, pero se nota que le costó trabajo, debió esforzarse al máximo" trató de defenderse el calvo.

La pelirroja simplemente sonrió para luego voltear a un técnico.

"Compara los datos de esta batalla con los de la anterior" solicitó la chica.

Tras la orden el individuo tecleó con habilidad hasta conseguir los resultados esperados.

"Según la comparación el sujeto denominado como Shiryu utilizó un 10 de su potencial en contraste con la lucha anterior" informó el técnico.

"¿¿¿QUÉ???" exclamó el científico.

"Tranquilo, Dr. Kaiba, la derrota de los merodeadores estaba prevista" intervino Sheppard "La verdadera prueba está por iniciar"

El anciano del mostacho sonrió con malicia.

"Es cierto, aunque ese tal Shiryu use el 100 de su poder le será imposible derrotar a nuestro mutante"

"Vaya desilusión" se dijo León "Y yo que esperaba poder lucirme contra un monstruo poderoso y en vez de eso me encuentro con un grupo de pitufos lengua larga de bajo nivel"

La tierra comenzó a temblar entonces y a unos diez metros frente a él una especie de bordo comenzó a formarse y a dirigirse contra él a gran velocidad. Shiryu no quiso quedarse a averiguar qué era eso, simplemente se hizo a un lado.

"¿Y ahora qué? ¿Bugs Bunny me va atacar empuñando la escopeta de Elmer?" dijo el dragón en forma sarcástica.

Como respondiendo a su pregunta una enorme figura emergió de las profundidades terrestres. Medía dos metros y medio de alto, su apariencia era la de un escarabajo bípedo de color negro de cuatro brazos, de en medio de su cabeza sobresalía un enorme cuerno curvo de cuarenta centímetros de longitud, sus ojos eran rojos, afilados dientes resaltaban de su boca y carecía de nariz y oídos.

"¡Ave María purísima!" exclamó el guerrero legendario "Esa cosa está más fea que la foto de la licencia de conducir" observó.

"Soy un guerrero, no debo ser bonito sino letal" replicó sorprendentemente el mutante.

"¿¿¿Pues hablar???" gritó Shiryu atónito.

"Soy un mutante de un nivel superior al de los que enfrentaste con anterioridad" señaló el monstruo "En consecuencia, soy más rápido, fuerte e inteligente que ellos"

"Mutante ¿eh?" murmuró el chico de azul "Siempre he querido conocer a Psylock de los X-Men ¿crees que me la podrías presentar"

"No soy esa clase de mutante" contestó molesto el escarabajo gigante.

"Hmmm... en definitiva no tienes sentido del humor" comentó León "Supongo que si te preguntó quién te envió no me lo dirás ¿verdad?"

"No"

"Eso pensé, bueno imagino que tu propósito es el de liquidarme"

"En efecto" dijo el aludido confirmando las sospechas del dragón "Para mi alguien como tu es como un gusano que debe ser aplastado"

"Pero qué mala frase, hasta los villanos de la_ Leyenda_ tienen más estilo e ingenio para sus diálogos que tu"

"¿Y qué quieres? Yo no tengo la culpa de que el guión sea tan malo" se defendió el mutante.

"Sí bueno, ¿vas a seguir ahí aburriendo a los lectores con tus frases de cajón o vas a venir a pelear?"

Ambos adoptaron su guardia pero fue el mutante quién se decidió por atacar primero y pese a su enorme tamaño se movía igual o más rápido que Shiryu. Una lluvia de golpes calló sobre el dragón y pese a sus esfuerzos le fue difícil contener la mayoría de los golpes pues él tenía dos brazos y su adversario cuatro. Tras sentir una combinación rápida de puñetazos terminó en el suelo.

Maldición, es muy fuerte, tanto como yo pensó el guerrero marino.

Una sombra lo cubrió. León levantó la vista y observó como el insecto caía sobre él, más sin embargo, logró apartarse justo antes de ser aplastado y aprovechando el desconcierto de su oponente le conectó un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula haciéndolo retroceder algunos pasos, pero de inmediato se recuperó.

"Necesitas mejores golpes que ese si quieres vencerme" advirtió.

"¿Algo como esto? ¡Tempestad Marina!"

El flujo de agua chocó con violencia contra el escarabajo, aún así no lo movió ni un milímetro.

"¿Agua? ¿Me atacas con un simple chorro de agua? Eres más patético de lo que imaginé" declaró el mutante con desprecio.

"Bueno, tal vez mis técnicas no son muy poderosas y mi forma de luchar muy espectacular pero ya quisiera un Caballero del Zodiaco o un Saiyajin tener la mitad de mi carisma"

"Te mostraré un ataque de verdad _¡Thunder Shockwave!_" anunció.

Inclinado ligeramente su cabeza, una gran cantidad de energía se concentró en la punta de su cuerno para luego liberarla en una potente ráfaga de electricidad que golpeó con gran fuerza al dragón legendario, arrojándolo de nueva cuenta contra el suelo.

"Jamás podrás vencerme mientras sigas luchando con ese nivel tan bajo, es mejor que uses todas tus fuerzas"

Con algo de dificultad Shiryu se puso de pie, todo el cuerpo le temblaba por la sacudida eléctrica.

"Tiene razón, debo dejarme de juegos y pelear al máximo" murmuró a si mismo "Muy bien, ahora vamos a luchar a lo grande ¡Así que prepárate!"

De azotea en azotea, Sailor Mercury corría rumbo al centro de la ciudad luego de recibir una llamada de Mina diciéndole que varios monstruos habían aparecido causando problemas. A pesar de la orden de Setsuna, Amy no estaba dispuesta a abandonar la lucha dejando solo a Shiryu, en su opinión no era algo correcto.

Se detuvo al notar como cuatro figuras la esperaban a unos metros al frente. Se trataban de Serena, Rei, Mina y Lita (todas en su forma de Sailor), al verlas simplemente sonrió y apresuró el paso hasta llegar al lado de ellas.

"Es bueno verte, Mercury" dijo Serena "Creo que ya podemos ir a ayudar a Shiryu"

"¡Es cierto, vamos!" alentó Mina.

El grupo entonces se dirigió rumbo al lugar de la batalla. Mientras corrían Sailor Mars se acercó discretamente a la chica de cabello azul para tratar de disculparse con ella.

"Amy, sobre lo de ayer yo quisiera... " empezó a decir Rei.

"No es el momento de hablar de eso" interrumpió Mizuno con cierta frialdad.

La sacerdotisa se mordió el labio inferior. No podía creer que su amiga aún estuviera enfadada con ella por la discusión del día anterior, definitivamente tenía que aprender a moderar su lengua. En eso, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina y de inmediato se detuvo, llamando la atención de sus compañeras.

"¿Qué ocurre, Rei?" quiso saber Lita.

Pero la joven Hino no respondió, estaba temblando a la vez que un sudor frío corría por su frente.

"Es... es una... presencia" alcanzó a decir entrecortadamente "¡Una presencia increíblemente poderosa! ¡Es Shiryu!"

Los presentes no podían creer las lecturas arrojada por sus escáneres de poder. Aún Maxuell Sheppard se mostró sorprendido por el repentino incremento de la energía del Dragón Legendario. Sobra decir que tanto Kaiba como Alexia no daban crédito a sus ojos.

"¡Esto no puede ser verdad!" vociferó la pelirroja "Sí las lecturas son correctas, significa que ahora ese tipo tiene casi el doble de poder que antes"

"Tiene que haber algún error, no pudo volverse tan fuerte en tan sólo una semana y media" apoyó el científico.

Sheppard por su parte, sólo permanecía en silencio. Le habían dicho que los Dragones Legendarios poseían poderes extraordinarios y que no debía subestimarlos. Sí realmente eran los guardianes del planeta entonces tal vez esto sólo era una muestra de su poder real. Debía tener cuidado de ahora en adelante.

Una poderosa aura celeste cubría el cuerpo del guerrero del mar produciendo una fuerte corriente de viento, la cual levantaba trozos de concreto, polvo y cualquier objeto que no fuera lo suficientemente pesado para sostenerse. El mutante sin quererlo tuvo que retroceder algunos paso por la fuerza desplegada por su oponente. Según la información proporcionada por el Dr. Kaiba el sujeto conocido como Shiryu no debería tener aquellas fuerzas.

"Ahora si vas a ver, inche cucaracha súper desarrollada, te voy a dar tu insecticida " declaró el dragón.

A gran velocidad arremetió el chico de azul a su oponente conectándole un golpe en el rostro de tal potencia que lo arrojó varios metros hacia atrás dejando un profundo surco en el piso. El mutante tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo sucedido pues al ataque lo había dejado bastante aturdido, algo mal trecho se puso de pie y miró a su enemigo quien lo contemplaba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Bastante irritado el escarabajo nuevamente se dispuso a usar su técnica del Thunder Shockwave. La poderosa descarga se abalanzó contra el dragón pero éste haciendo uso de sus grandes reflejos la esquivó para luego dirigirse contra su adversario quien no cesó en su intento de acertarle con su ataque, pero todos sus disparos eran evitados por Shiryu mientras se acercaba poco a poco. Un disparo más fue evitado por el héroe saltando y en el aire contraatacó con una Tempestad Marina pero al igual que antes no causo daño alguno al insecto. Shiryu aterrizó a poco menos de dos metros del mutante quien no dudó ni un instante y le disparó a quemarropa su poder, más sin embargo el defensor ya lo tenía previsto, dio un nuevo salto y la descarga eléctrica golpeó el suelo mojado por su técnica y la condujo de vuelta a su disparador quien la resintió fuertemente.

"Por eso, niños, no es bueno jugar con electricidad sin la supervisión de un adulto" comentó León "Ahora ya no pueden decir que este fanfic no es educativo"

Nuevamente el monstruo se puso de pie afectado todavía por su propia técnica, las cosas ahora habían cambiado, se suponía que con su nivel de poder igualaría e incluso superaría a Shiryu, pero por alguna razón éste había aumentado su poder a casi el doble y por ende los cálculos hechos por el Dr. Kaiba y sus científicos ahora resultaban inútiles. Tenía que pensar en algo y rápido. El dragón estaba por iniciar de nuevo la ofensiva cuando notó como su enemigo daba un pequeño salto y se introducía bajo la tierra. Un poco preocupado por esto, el guerrero de azul trató de buscarlo por medio de su aura pero ésta había desaparecido luego de enterrarse, la única alternativa era esperar a que hiciera su siguiente movimiento. Repentinamente un faro del alumbrado público estalló y del mismo surgió un rayo eléctrico el cual se dirigió a nuestro héroe, que pudo esquivarlo gracias a sus excelsos reflejos, aún así, otra descarga surgió del interior de uno de los edificios y apenas pudo evitarlo y no eran de los únicos lugares de donde lo atacaban pues en pocos segundos salían relámpagos eléctricos de tomas de corriente, postes, electrodomésticos, aparatos electrónicos, en fin, de cualquier cosa que requiriera electricidad. Shiryu estaba desconcertado pues debido a la inusual ofensiva le era difícil prever los ataques por lo que defenderse de ellos se volvía cada vez más complicado.

Ese bicho mal nacido esta usando la red eléctrica para atacarme, de esta forma no corre riesgo de ser contraatacado por mis técnicas se decía mentalmente el dragón marino Odio admitirlo pero es una maniobra muy astuta

Las descargas se volvían más continuas y poderosas a cada momento, pues la ventaja de usar la red de electricidad era el que podía aprovecharse de tal recurso para aumentar la fuerza de sus ataques. Pese a sus esfuerzos Shiryu no había podido evadir todos los rayos y algunos le habían acertado lastimándolo y mermando su capacidad para escapar. Pero en eso se percató de algo; si el mutante estaba bajo tierra ¿cómo podía saber hacia donde dirigir las descargas eléctricas?, la única respuesta era que debía guiarse por el aura de su oponente tal como él lo hacía. Para tratar de comprobar su conjetura, el guerrero desapareció por completo su presencia y permaneció quieto. Los rayos aún volaban por doquier pero carecían de la precisión de antes, más bien parecían lanzados al azar. Después de un rato estos cesaron y desde las profundidades del subsuelo surgió la silueta del mutante.

"Tengo que admitir que usar el sistema eléctrico fue una movida muy inteligente pues de esa manera podías atacar de muchos puntos distintos a la vez sin revelar tu posición" aceptó Shiryu "Pero el punto débil en tu táctica fue el tener que depender de tu detección del aura, una vez que la desaparecí ya no tuviste forma de saber donde estaba y tus ataques perdieron su efectividad"

"No pensé que fueras lo bastante listo para darte cuenta" confesó el escarabajo.

"Pues ya ves que sí, es mejor que no me subestimes" advirtió León "Y ahora pienso terminar con esta pelea"

El aura del dragón marino comenzó a elevarse al máximo, sin embargo, en esta ocasión la energía se reunió en sus dos puños para luego arrojarse a toda velocidad contra el insecto gigante.

"¡¡¡Colmillos del Dragón!!!" anunció mientras sus puños emitían una energía llameante.

Una rapidísima y mortal lluvia de golpes caía contra el mutante quién pese a sus numerosos miembros era incapaz de defenderse recibiendo golpe tras golpe. La fuerza del ataque era tal que la onda expansiva de cada impacto cuarteaba el suelo. Así continuó durante varios segundos más hasta que de un último puñetazo lo mandó a estrellarse contra un muro, el cual dejó hecho añicos.

"Parece que Shiryu se las está arreglando bastante bien sin nosotras, chicas" comentó Venus luego de ver la golpiza recibida por el monstruo.

"¿Pero cómo rayos le hizo ese tipo para volverse tan fuerte en poco más de una semana?" se preguntaba Rei.

"Pues no me preguntes a mi, no sé nada de esas cosas" agregó Sailor Moon.

"En realidad tu no sabes nada de nada, Serena" replicó Mars en forma irónica.

"¡Grrrrr!" gruño la rubia de coletas "¡Rei, déjame en paz!"

"Ese par nunca va a cambiar" dijo Mina con una sonrisa "¿No es verdad, chicas?" agregó dirigiéndose a Amy y Lita.

Notó entonces que a diferencia de sus otras amigas Mercury y Jupiter seguían con la mirada atenta al lugar de la pelea. Intrigada, puso sus ojos en el mismo sitio y descubrió entre sorprendida y alarmada el resurgir del mutante entre los escombros donde había terminado sepultado.

"Pe... pe... pero ¿cómo le hizo para sobrevivir a esa paliza?" murmuró entrecortadamente la diosa del amor.

"Esa cosa es fuerte, mucho más que los monstruos anteriores" dijo Lita.

"Sí" convino Amy "De acuerdo a los cálculos de mi computadora un sólo golpe de los lanzados por Shiryu hubiese bastado para liquidar al monstruo del parque de diversiones"

"¿Entonces significa que esa cosa es más fuerte que Shiryu?" preguntó Sailor Venus.

"No, puedo sentir el _Ki_ de ambos y el de Shiryu es mucho mayor" informó Mars "Aún así, no puedo entender como no acabó con él con ese ataque tan brutal"

"Tal vez Shiryu sea más fuerte, pero recuerden que no sólo atacando se gana una batalla" indicó Sailor Jupiter.

"Es verdad, esa criatura es una especie de escarabajo gigante" observó Mercury "Algunas especies de escarabajos se protegen de sus depredadores ocultándose bajo su coraza, en el caso de este parece ser que su peligrosidad reside no en su fuerza ofensiva sino en su resistencia a las agresiones"

"Si Shiryu no logra minar su resistencia terminará por perder la pelea" concluyó Lita.

"En verdad eres como las cucarachas" comentó el dragón "Hay que aplastarte porque el DDT no te hace nada"

"Yo no soy una cucaracha, inepto, soy un escarabajo" aclaró molesto el mutante.

"Como sea, de cualquier manera no dejas de ser un bicho rastrero"

Nuevamente ambos se lanzaron al ataque en un intenso intercambio de golpes; el guerrero marino era más veloz pero la criatura lograba mantener el mismo ritmo gracias a sus cuatro brazos haciendo más pareja la pelea. El mutante logra capturar las manos de su enemigo con sus brazos superiores y con los inferiores comienza a golpear la zona abdominal del héroe de azul en repetidas ocasiones, no obstante, Shiryu se libera pateando a su enemigo y contraataca con un puñetazo en el pecho lanzándolo al suelo para inmediatamente saltar e intentar caer sobre él con su pierna derecha, pero el escarabajo se hace a un lado a tiempo para evitar la acometida y contraatacar embistiendo al dragón, quién sale despedido hasta chocar contra una pared de uno de los edificios cercanos, quedando sepultado bajo los escombros.

"Veamos quién es el que será aplastado, gusano" dijo el monstruo.

Caminó hacia donde había terminado su enemigo listo para seguir con la batalla, pero en eso, una columna de agua surgió detrás de él y adquirió la forma de una mano gigante la cual lo aprisionó entre sus dedos. Intento zafarse pero pese a ser sólo agua era tan dura como roca. Su atención se desvió cuando otra silueta emergió de entre los trozos de concreto y cristal esparcidos frente a él, se trataba del Dragón del Mar.

"Dices que soy patético porque usó técnicas de agua, haber si esto te parece patético" declaró Shiryu mientras su aura se elevaba nuevamente a su máximo nivel "¡¡¡Torrente Acuático del Dragón!!!"

Inmóvil el mutante únicamente pudo observar como el poderoso flujo de agua en forma de torbellino se acercaba poco a poco, haciéndolo sentir como un pequeño insecto a punto de ser atropellado por un automóvil. El chorro lo arrastró fuertemente arrojándolo al otro extremo de la calle donde fue a dar contra otro edificio cuya fachada se vino abajo al hacer contacto con él. Sin duda ese ataque bastaría para eliminar a cualquiera.

Aún así, Shiryu no deseaba confiarse e intentó sentir el aura del monstruo pero sin resultado, pero de todas formas decidió ir a buscar el cadáver pues sabía que ese monstruo también tenía la habilidad de ocultar su presencia. Caminado con cautela empezó a remover escombros con chorros de agua pero la criatura no aparecía por ninguna parte. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar el insecto gigante surgió de debajo de la tierra y de su boca escupió una sustancia viscosa la cual envolvió al dragón legendario, impidiéndole moverse.

"¿Qué es esta $&/ cosa?" exclamó León.

"Es mi goma súper pegajosa" informó el escarabajo "Ahora te será imposible escapar"

"¿Escapar? ¡JA! Si no mal recuerdo soy yo quién te está dando un paliza" le recordó Shiryu "¿Por qué habría de escapar?"

"Pues después de esto desearás haberlo hecho"

El mutante comenzó a concentrar su aura hasta elevarla a su máximo nivel, siendo contemplado por el héroe con preocupación. Se notaba que iba a usar todo su poder en un ataque definitivo y dada su situación actual, le sería imposible esquivarlo o siquiera poner una defensa adecuada.

"¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!" exclamó Amy.

"Es cierto, esa cosa lo ha inmovilizado y no puede defenderse" convino Lita.

"Pues ¿qué esperamos entonces?" dijo Rei.

Las Sailor Scouts estaban por lanzarse al rescate cuando una voz las detuvo...

"¡Alto!"

Todas las chicas se volvieron encontrándose con quien menos imaginaban. Una angulosa silueta se erguía frente al grupo de guerreras de la Luna llena, de largo y oscuro cabello verde y ataviada con uniforme de marinero, se trataba de la protectora de la puerta del tiempo, Sailor Pluto. La Outer Scout avanzó hasta estar a unos cuantos pasos del grupo de Inners, las cuales la contemplaban con expresión confusa.

"Creí haberles dicho que no se inmiscuyeran en esta batalla" les recordó Setsuna "Es asunto de los Dragones Legendarios ahora"

Sailor Jupiter apretó fuertemente los puños y los dientes al oír las palabras de su compañera.

"Pluto, somos sailor guerreras y nunca vamos a dejar de serlo y nuestra principal misión es la de proteger a este mundo y sus habitantes ¿crees que podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada mientras un ser maligno amenaza la vida de las personas?"

"Como dije, ese ya no es nuestro problema" replicó la scout del tiempo con indiferencia.

"¡QUÉ!" exclamó Lita.

"Setsuna, Shiryu está a punto de recibir un ataque por parte de esa criatura y si no lo ayudamos tal vez muera ¿acaso no te importa?" la cuestionó Mercury.

"Sí es ese su destino..." fue la respuesta de la Outer.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Pluto, estamos hablando de la vida de una persona?" le reclamó Sailor Moon.

"Sí insisten en intervenir tendrán que hacerlo pasando sobre mí" advirtió.

Las chicas no podían creer que su compañera pudiese actuar de esa forma tan fría e indiferente ante la precaria situación del dragón legendario. Pero ya no pudieron seguir con la discusión pues un sonido llamó su atención. El mutante había concentrado todo su poder en su cuerno y se había arrojado contra Shiryu como si fuese un torpedo. Enredado en aquella masa viscosa el héroe fue incapaz de defenderse de aquel poderoso ataque. Tras el impacto fue arrastrado por el escarabajo hasta chocar con un edificio el cual se vino abajo completamente luego del terrible golpe, arropando a ambos contendientes.

"¡¡¡SHIIIIIIRYUUUUUUUU!!!!" exclamó desesperada Amy.

Un estremecimiento sacudió el cuerpo entero de Minerva luego de escuchar aquel sonido atronador. Tenía un mal presentimiento de los recientes sucesos. Aún así no dejaba de preguntarse la razón por la cual había ido a aquel sitio tan peligroso donde se estaba llevando a cabo una dura batalla. Estando en su casa, desde que todo inició una sensación de inquietud se apoderó de ella y sin pensar acudió al sitio del encuentro. ¿Pero qué podía hacer ella en ese lugar? Sólo era una débil chica, una chica común y corriente... _común y corriente..._ ¡No! Eso no era verdad, nunca había sido alguien común, no con aquellas habilidades tan extrañas que poseía desde niña, las misma que le permitieron saber lo que ocurría o al menos presentirlo...

"Me pregunto qué estará pasando en ese lugar" murmuró viendo hacia el sitio donde se levantaba una gran columna de humo.

"Está ocurriendo una batalla" repuso una voz a su espalda.

Sobresaltada se volvió dándose cuenta de la presencia de Okko.

"León está peleando con uno de los seres que ponen en peligro a nuestro mundo, pero temo que en estos momentos ha sido derrotado" agregó el felino con voz solemne.

"Es decir que ha..."

"No, pero su aura está muy débil y si no recibe ayuda pronto, morirá" sentenció "Pero no creo que hiciera falta que te lo dijera ¿verdad?"

La inglesa simplemente bajo la mirada.

"León desarrolló sus cualidades físicas desde niño, eso le permitió aprender artes marciales más fácilmente que cualquier otro humano" informó Okko "En tu caso no fue tu cuerpo el que desarrolló grandes habilidades sino tu mente, es por ello que te diste cuenta de lo que sucedía"

"Es verdad, cuando conocí a León supe que no era una persona ordinaria gracias a mis habilidades por eso desconfié de él, no esperaba lo que me contaron después" confesó Minerva con cierta tristeza.

"¿Qué harás ahora?" quiso saber el tigre.

"¿Sí me niego a ayudarlos encontrarán a alguien más que lo haga?" preguntó a su vez la rubia.

"No" replicó el felino "Pero eso ya lo sabías ¿verdad?"

"Sí, pero no entiendo porque ese chico León me mintió"

"Bueno, es difícil saber lo que pasa por la cabeza hueca de ese muchacho, pero creo que lo hizo porque no quería obligarte a hacer algo en lo que no estuvieras de acuerdo"

Un silencio asesinó la voz de la adolescente mientras meditaba la situación. León no le había agradado mucho cuando lo conoció, le pareció muy antipático, sin embargo, les había salvado la vida a ella y su hermana y se había preocupado en saber si ella estaba de acuerdo o no con su destino, cuando sabía que ese tigre blanco probablemente la habría obligado a aceptarlo. ¿Podría abandonarlo entonces cuando está a punto de morir sólo por su inseguridad?

"¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?" preguntó Minerva.

"Déjame decírtelo" contestó Okko con una sonrisa.

Tras el impacto del mutante con el dragón legendario el Dr. Kaiba esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mostrando claramente cuán orgulloso estaba luego de que su criatura se había impuesto al héroe en la batalla pese a estar en desventaja. Alexia se sintió un poco molesta pues le desagradaba de sobremanera el científico y esperaba poder restregarle en la cara el fracaso de sus "mascotas", pero también se sintió algo aliviada pues ya no tendrían que preocuparse por aquel enemigo tan poderoso. Discretamente miró a su jefe Maxuell y notó, no sin cierto desconcierto, como este permanecía serio pese a la victoria del mutante.

El hombre de largo cabello blanco contemplaba el monitor en el más absoluto silencio. No entendía bien porque pero repentinamente lo había asaltado un sentimiento de inquietud muy profundo, era como si presintiera que algo estuviera por suceder, algo que no lo beneficiaba.

"¿Ocurre algo malo, señor Sheppard?" quiso saber la pelirroja.

"No me pasa nada" replicó el aludido con rudeza.

"¡Jajaja!,o al parecer Shiryu no fue rival para mi pequeño bebé" intervino el calvo en forma presuntuosa "Esa es una muestra más de mi genio"

"Eso suponiendo que haya sido derrotado" dijo Maxuell con seriedad.

"¿Realmente piensa que ese sujeto pudo sobrevivir a ese ataque?" le preguntó Kaiba.

"Nunca subestimes a un dragón legendario" replicó simplemente el hombre de albina cabellera.

"¿Dragón legendario?" murmuró Alexia con perplejidad.

Casi todas las scouts se veían consternadas por el espantoso suceso. Sailor Mercury lloraba desconsolada intentando ser calmada por Serena y Mina mientras Rei y Lita contemplaban el desolador panorama. Sailor Pluto, por otro lado, lucía tan imperturbable como siempre.

"Shiryu, Dragón del Mar ha sido derrotado" murmuró Sailor Jupiter.

"No puedo sentir su presencia" indicó la sacerdotisa.

"¡¡NO, NO ES CIERTO!!" gritaba Amy entre sollozos.

Completamente furiosa la sailor del trueno se volvió para encarar a su compañera quien se limitó a mirarle con indiferencia, lo cual sólo logró irritar aún más a Lita.

"Espero y ya estés contenta, Setsuna" le espetó "Ahora por tu culpa Shiryu está muerto"

"El único culpable de la muerte del dragón marino es él mismo, pues no supo vencer a su rival" replicó Pluto con frialdad.

Jupiter estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra la guerrera de cabello verde cuando se percató de algo que sucedía en la pila de escombros. Algunos trozos de concreto comenzaron a moverse y segundos más tarde salieron despedidos al cielo empujados por una fuerza misteriosa. Todos esperaban que se tratara de Shiryu, pero no fue así. La siniestra figura del mutante emergió de entre la nube de humo acabando con las esperanzas de la guerreras.

"Ese bastardo aún está con vida" dijo la scout del trueno con frialdad para luego golpearse la palma con su puño "Pero no será por mucho tiempo"

Nuevamente la joven Kino estuvo a punto de lanzarse a la batalla cuando una bola de luz la golpeó, arrojándola contra el suelo. Había sido el _Grito Mortal_, la técnica especial de Sailor Pluto.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste, Setsuna?" quiso saber sailor Mars.

"Les dije que si querían intervenir sería pasando sobre mi" les recordó la guerrera del tiempo.

Los dientes de Hino tronaron por la furia que sentía hacia Setsuna por su actitud. ¿Cómo era posible que ella siendo una Sailor Scout no les permitiera luchar si ya no había nadie más para hacerlo? Esa idea cruzaba su mente cuando algo más llamó su atención, una aura estaba ardiendo fuertemente. Al darse vuelta descubrió como el cuerpo de Sailor Mercury era rodeado por una energía celeste.

"Sí tengo que derrotarte para ir a luchar entonces lo haré" dijo Amy fríamente mientras algunas lagrimas aún corrían por sus mejillas.

"Inténtalo" desafió Pluto.

La pelea estaba por iniciar cuando Sailor Moon se interpuso entre ambas para tratar de detenerlas.

"¡Alto!" le exigió Serena "Ambas son Sailors, no deben luchar entre ustedes"

"Apártate, Serena, sabes bien que Pluto no cambiará de opinión" le ordenó la joven genio con una expresión seria "Ni yo tampoco"

"Pero, Amy..." murmuró la chica de coletas sin poderlo creer.

Justo cuando se iban a lanzar una contra otra la voz de Sailor Venus las detuvo. La cortina de polvo se había disipado completamente dejando ver algo que sostenía el mutante en su mano inferior derecha. Se trataba del brazo de Shiryu. El monstruo sacó el resto de su cuerpo de bajo los escombros y lo arrojó al frente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Sailor Mercury corrió hacia el lugar donde se hallaba el dragón marino pero Setsuna se interpuso en su camino. La chica de cabello azul le lanzó una mirada tan gélida como un iceberg.

"Hazte a un lado" le ordenó Amy "No pienso dejar morir a Shiryu"

"El cause de los ríos del destino no puede ser cambiado por nadie" dijo la Outer scout.

"¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!" anunció.

Por otro lado el monstruo se acercó lentamente al cuerpo inconsciente de Shiryu. Había agotado por completo sus energías, pero había valido la pena pues su enemigo estaba a sus pies medio muerto, esperando simplemente el golpe final. Tomó un enorme trozo de concreto dispuesto a aplastarle la cabeza.

"Sobreviviste gracias a esa armadura que traes puesta, de no haber sido por ella mi ataque te hubiera partido a la mitad" comentó el escarabajo "Pero aún así tienes las costillas hechas polvo y numerosas hemorragias internas, lo más piadoso es que te mande al infierno lo más pronto posible, gusano"

"Pues... hazlo de una vez" dijo Shiryu ante la sorpresa del monstruo "Será preferible a seguir oyendo tus diálogos tan trillados"

"Ah, con que estabas consciente, pero eso sólo será temporal"

"Cállate ya y deja de fastidiarme a mi y a los lectores"

"Cómo prefieras, adiós Dragón Shiryu"

Ambos poderes pugnaban por ser el vencedor, tanto la Rapsodia de Mercurio como el Grito Mortal, pero ninguno parecía imponerse. El resto de las scouts miraban la escena sin poder creerlo. Jamás se hubieran imaginado ver luchar a dos Sailor Scouts y menos que esas dos fueran Sailor Mercury y Sailor Pluto, pero como decían por ahí, "en esta vida todo es posible". Sin embargo, algo inesperado sucedió. Una gran bola de fuego cruzó los aires sobre las cabezas de Setsuna y Amy e impacto en el temible monstruo, salvando al Dragón del Mar. Ambas guerreras interrumpieron su pelea tras dicho suceso.

Nadie pudo evitar el mirar el sitio donde provino el providencial ataque. Sobre la cornisa de un segundo piso una figura tenía extendida la palma de la mano hacia el mutante. Sin duda alguna se trataba de una mujer, una mujer con armadura. Sobre su cabeza lleva una especie de corona similar a la de Camus de Acuario, la cual le permitía lucir su largo y dorado cabello, además su rostro se hallaba cubierto por una máscara similar a la de Shiryu. Su armadura era un poco más ligera que la del Dragón del Mar. Sus rasgos más sobresalientes son la cabeza de dragón colocada sobre su hombro izquierdo a manera de hombrera y los decorados en forma de llamas de color dorado que contrastan con el color uniformemente rojo del resto de la armadura.

De varios saltos la chica llegó hasta donde yacía el Dragón Legendario, quién al mirar a la misteriosa chica frunció una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Qué bueno que viniste, a mis costillas y a mi nos da gusto verte!" comentó Shiryu "¿Pero por qué tardaste tanto?"

"Perdóname, no estaba segura si quería hacer esto" se disculpó la chica algo apenada.

"¡No, no, y no!" replicó León para desconcierto de Minerva "Cuando te pregunten eso debes decir algo gracioso como 'fue por el tráfico' o 'no encontraba la calle', en definitiva habrá que trabajar en tu sentido del humor"

"¿Siempre tienes que actuar como un completo idiota?" preguntó la inglesa.

"Claro, es por eso que los lectores me adoran"

"No importa, quédate aquí mientras yo me encargo de esa cosa"

"Oh, no lo sé de pronto me han dado unas ganas tremendas de ir por una hamburguesa"

La guerrera de armadura roja ignoró el comentario y avanzó hacia donde estaba el mutante quien ya se había recuperado del ataque de Minerva. El monstruo observó por unos momentos a la chica e hizo la pregunta obligada.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"Mi nombre es... Shoryuki, Dragona de la Tierra" contestó "Y he venido a derrotarte"

"¡Ey, Shoryuki, deja de fusilarte diálogos de Dragon Ball y liquídalo pronto!" le gritó Shiryu a lo lejos.

La chica volteó y le lanzó una mirada de enfado para luego regresar la vista al mutante quién la contemplaba con curiosidad, era obvio que no se esperaba a alguien como ella.

"Vaya, vaya, así que hay más personas como Shiryu, no me lo imaginaba" comentó el monstruo un poco divertido "Ven, niña, muéstrame lo que tienes"

"Como gustes" contestó la dragona terrestre.

Una aura rojiza comenzó a envolver el cuerpo de la joven heroína causando que su cabello se elevara ligeramente. Una nueva batalla estaba por dar inicio.

**-Fin del Capítulo 7-**

**Notas del autor**: Bueno, como lo había prometido aquí hubo un capítulo casi por completo de acción, bueno en realidad no hubo tanta como esperaba pero fue porque tuve poca inspiración, lo siento, el regreso a clases me estropeó la imaginación. También por otras cuestiones el capítulo se alargo nuevamente mucho y por eso no cupo la pelea de Shoryuki, pero bueno, tendrá todo un episodio para ella solita donde podrá lucirse, además así la hago más de emoción, jejeje.

Bueno, me despido pero sólo temporalmente, así que ya lo saben...

_...SEE YOU SPACE COWBOYS._


	8. Shoryuki, Dragona de la Tierra

**La Esencia del Dragón**

Por Dracofonte

_Capítulo 8: "Shoryuki, Dragona de la Tierra"_

Una vez más los operadores observaban sorprendidos las lecturas arrojadas por los escáneres de poder de sus consolas. Según estos, el poder irradiado por la nueva defensora llamada Shoryuki era el mismo que el desplegado por el Dragón del Mar. Tanto el Doctor Kaiba como Alexia estaban pasmados ante la nueva guerrera sin saber que pensar o decir. La pelirroja voltea hacia su jefe tratando de encontrar respuestas pero se topa con un semblante serio. Sheppard contemplaba fijamente la figura femenina proyectada en los monitores, Finalmente el segundo elemento ha aparecido pensó.

"¿Señor, acaso usted sabe quién es esa chica?" preguntó la asistente.

"Ella es... un Dragón Legendario" replica simplemente el aludido.

Con algo de dificultad Shiryu trató de sentarse sobre un montículo formado por escombros de los edificios. Le costaba algo de trabajo por sus numerosas heridas, externas e internas, pero no cesaba en su intento, no quería perder detalle de las habilidades de su nueva compañera. Aún no dejaba de sorprenderse por el poder de Shoryuki, a pesar de ser la primera vez que utilizaba sus poderes estos igualaban los suyos. En verdad los restantes dragones eran más poderosos. Unos brazos lo sujetaron del hombro y brazo izquierdo.

"No deberías moverte" reprendió una cálida voz "Eso sólo agravará tu condición"

"Bah, pero si sólo se tratan de unos rasguños, Mercury" replicó tranquilamente Shiryu tratando de hacerse el fuerte.

Miró sobre su hombro y entonces pudo contemplar el cincelado mármol de su rostro, iluminado por una pareja de lunas de zafiro. No importaba cuantas veces la mirase, aquella cara siempre conseguía fascinarlo. Pero ahora notó que dicha belleza estaba opacada por rastros de lagrimas.

"¿Acaso has estado... llorando?" preguntó el dragón desconcertado.

"¡Y no sólo llorando, sino que además estaba dispuesta a quitar del paso a quién se le atravesase con tal de venir a ayudarte!" intervino Mina "Si eso no es amor entonces no sé que pueda ser"

"¡VENUS!" exclamó Mercury completamente ruborizada.

"¿Ahora lo vas negar?"

"Bueno... no, pero..." balbuceó Amy.

"No sabía que significaba tanto para ti" dijo León con sinceridad "Gracias por la preocupación"

"Shiryu, yo..." murmuró la joven genio.

"Oye, no es para que te pongas así, me comportó dócil porque estoy herido e indefenso" confesó el héroe de azul volviendo a su habitual cinismo "Pero en cuanto me reponga volveré a ser el mismo patán que conoces"

"Entonces deberías pasar más tiempo herido, eres más agradable así" dijo Mars interviniendo en la conversación.

"Pues con una heroína tan 'competente' como tú seguro me costará trabajo terminar como ahora" contraatacó el guerrero del mar con ironía.

Rei descargó una cascada de improperios sobre el dragón, quién sólo la miró con una sonrisa irónica sin replicar. La escena era contemplada por Sailor Pluto. Una vez segura que las scouts no participarían en la batalla dio media vuelta lista para irse pero Lita la detuvo.

"Respóndeme una cosa, Setsuna" pidió la sailor del trueno "¿Sabías qué esto iba ocurrir? ¿Qué esa chica Shoryuki aparecería?"

"Cómo dije, nadie puede cambiar el cause de los ríos del destino" contestó sin volverse.

Y sin decir nada más comenzó a alejarse. Lita simplemente la observó en silencio por algunos segundos. La batalla dio inicio atrayendo entonces la atención de todos los ahí reunidos.

La Dragona de la Tierra atacó una velocidad vertiginosa conectando un fuerte golpe en el pecho del mutante. Sin embargo, el golpe sólo lo empujó cinco metros sin derribarlo.

"Qué decepción, creí que serías más fuerte" dijo el escarabajo.

Pero la guerrera no contestó, estiró la mano lista para realizar un ataque.

"¡¡¡BOMBA DE FUEGO!!!" gritó descargando una poderosa bola de fuego directo a su adversario.

Contrario a lo que podía esperarse el monstruo se arrojó contra la esfera incandescente. Sorprendentemente no le causó daño alguno al chocar con ella y tampoco consiguió frenar su avance. Una vez a distancia apropiada descargó un fuerte golpe contra la dragona quien lo evitó con facilidad y contraatacó con una patada en un costado de la cabeza desquilibrándolo un poco para luego golpearlo repetidas veces en abdomen y terminar con otra patada que lo alejó a varios metros de ahí, pero nuevamente no había conseguido derribarlo.

"¿Qué sucede?" dijo perpleja Sailor Moon "Tu amiga le está dando un paliza a ese monstruo y pese a eso no ha conseguido tumbarlo ni una sola vez, no lo entiendo"

"Es cierto, a pesar de que posee un poder igual o mayor al tuyo" agregó Mars.

"Un poder igual sí, pero no posee mis mismas habilidades" replicó Shiryu.

"¿A qué te refieres?" inquirió Mercury.

"Pues que a diferencia de mi, Shoryuki no ha tenido ningún tipo de entrenamiento en combate cuerpo a cuerpo"

"Es cierto, sus movimientos son improvisados" observó Jupiter para luego agregar: "Aunque por momentos da la sensación de saber lo que hace, es extraño"

"Eso es porque los Dragones Legendarios somos reencarnaciones y poseemos habilidades inatas pero estás sólo las vamos descubriendo conforme usamos más y más nuestros poderes, al principio no las dominamos y surgen por mero instinto" aclaró León "Y esta es la primera vez que Shoryuki usa sus poderes"

"¿¿¿QUÉ???" exclamaron a unísono las scouts.

"Sin embargo..." empezó a decir Mars "...eso no explica porque los golpes de tu amiga no surten el mismo efecto y eso que esa cosa ha perdido gran parte de su poder"

"Como dije no poseemos las mismas habilidades" recalcó Shiryu "Mi fuerte es, precisamente, la _fuerza física_..."

"¿Y el de Shoryuki?" quiso saber Venus.

Una sonrisa sombría se trazó en los labios del dragón.

"Tanto ustedes como yo estamos por averiguarlo"

El mutante atacaba con gran ferocidad pero sin mucho resultado. Shoryuki lograba evitar todas las acometidas gracias a su extraordinaria velocidad pero a la hora del contraataque se veía inofensiva. Sus golpes no hacían mella en la dura piel del escarabajo, dando estos factores como resultado un estancamiento en el combate, pues ninguno parecía ser capaz de dañar al otro. El mutante trataba de idear algún plan para vencer a su nueva enemiga pero no veía ninguna forma. La Dragona de la Tierra era mucho más rápida que Shiryu pero en contraste también era más débil físicamente, además parecía ser bastante inexperta en combate. Era de eso de lo que debía aprovecharse.

Rápidamente se lanzó contra Shoryuki tratando de conectarle un golpe con uno de sus cuatro puños pero nuevamente fue evitado por ésta y de nueva cuenta contraatacó con una patada. Sorprendentemente el mutante salió despedido por el golpe y se estrelló duramente contra el suelo. Esto desconcertó a los espectadores de la batalla. Sin perder tiempo la guerrera terrestre se arrojó confiadamente contra el derribado enemigo lista para rematarlo. Shiryu, alarmado, se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que el escarabajo pretendía y le gritó a su compañera que se detuviera.

"¡¡¡Espera, Shoryuki, es una trampa!!!"

Pero fue demasiado tarde. El monstruo se irguió y lanzó la misma sustancia pegajosa con la que había inmovilizado a Shiryu. Pero la dragona no pareció sorprenderse, con la velocidad del rayo estiró una mano y disparó un _Bomba de Fuego_ que deshizo por completo aquella masa viscosa.

"No creíste que esa treta funcionaría conmigo ¿o sí?" preguntó con frialdad Minerva "El hecho de que sea una inexperta peleando no me vuelve una estúpida"

"¿Cómo rayos lo...?"

"...supe" dijo la chica completando la frase del monstruo "Tal vez el poder leer tu mente ayudó un poco"

"¿¿¿Acaso puedes leer mi mente???"

"Y no sólo eso" declaró Shoryuki

De inmediato dos enormes trozos de concreto golpearon al mutante por ambos costados ante la sorpresa de todos. Los pedruscos no habían tenido gran efecto en él pero habían conseguido sorprenderlo.

"¿¿¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso???" exclamó desconcertado el insecto.

"Se llama psicokinesis y estás a punto de probar más"

Dicho esto comenzó a arder su aura al mismo tiempo que cientos de fragmentos de piedra, concreto, acero y cristal comenzasen a levitar en torno a ella y a una orden suya se abalanzaron contra el monstruo velozmente. En vano trato el agredido de evitar la lluvia de proyectiles, era demasiado lento para ellos. Por sí solos no constituían un peligro pero en conjunto producían un serio daño. Uno tras otro cayeron implacablemente hasta derribarlo y aún en el suelo la lluvia de escombros siguió inmisericorde hasta dejarlo enterrado bajos estos. Shoryuki se aproximó con cuidado al montículo en espera de su enemigo, sabía muy bien que ese ataque no bastaba para matarlo.

"Vamos, sal a pelear" le exigió la Dragona de la Tierra.

Y como respondiendo a sus palabras el escarabajo emergió de la tierra tras su espalda listo para descargarle un golpe pero la heroína de rojo dio media vuelta y lanzó una bola de fuego a quemarropa mandándolo a volar. Shiryu y las Sailor Scouts estaban sorprendidas por el giro que había tomado la pelea así como por las habilidades mostradas por la dragona terrestre.

"Wow, tu amiga es realmente buena" dijo S. Moon en forma halagadora.

"Jamás me imaginé que tuviera esa clase de habilidades" comentó el dragón marino admirado.

"Y ahora está ganando ventaja" observó Jupiter "Es como dijiste, conforme más pelea parece hacerlo mejor"

El mutante se reincorporó con algo de dificultad y al hacerlo sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho, justo donde había recibido el ataque de su adversaria. Esa bola de fuego había sido más fuerte que las anteriores y no atinaba a explicar porque. ¿Significaba que su enemiga se había vuelto más fuerte de repente o sólo se había estado reservando para medir sus habilidades? Lo último sonaba más lógico. Sea como fuere estaba empezando a perder terreno y eso no le agradaba.

"¿Qué piensas hacer? No puedes usar tu Thunder Shokwave por tu debilidad y tampoco pelear conmigo cuerpo a cuerpo pues soy mucho más rápida" indicó Shoryuki.

No hubo respuesta, el mutante no pensaba gastar su saliva en contestar pues sabía perfectamente que la dragona leía su mente como un libro abierto. Una gran desesperación se apoderó de él, no podía hacer nada sin que su oponente lo anticipara. Viendo la indecisión del monstruo decidió seguir con el ataque y recurriendo nuevamente a su psicokinesis lo atacó con una nueva lluvia de escombros. Esta vez consiguió evadir un poco más de proyectiles movido por su desesperación. En ese momento cayó en la cuenta del punto débil de Shoryuki. Estaba muy disminuido por la batalla anterior pero no importaba aún tenía el suficiente poder para ganar aquella pelea. De golpe estalló su aura produciendo una onda de choque que devolvió los trozos de concreto a la guerrera de rojo lanzándola a su vez contra el suelo. Tan rápido como centella el escarabajo se arrojó contra ella antes de que pudiera reponerse y la sujetó fuertemente del cuello con sus brazos superiores mientras con los inferiores golpeaba despiadadamente su abdomen. Shiryu y las Sailors al reincorporarse (pues al igual que Shoryuki habían salidos despedidos por el estallido del aura) y observaron el cuadro.

"¡Shoryuki está en problemas!" señaló alarmada Mina.

"Parece que llegó la hora de actuar, chicas" dijo Lita lista para arrojarse a la batalla.

Todas las scouts estaban lista para ir en auxilio de la dragona pero son detenidas por León.

"¡Ey! Párenle a su caballo!" le ordenó Shiryu.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres que maten a tu amiga o es que crees que no podemos ayudarla por ser más débiles que tú?" le recriminó Mars.

"Sé perfectamente que son capaces de ayudarla pero si lo hacen Shoryuki no se hará fuerte" señaló el héroe de azul "Les guste o no, esta pelea es de ella"

Por otra parte el monstruo seguía estrangulando y golpeando a la guerrera terrestre sin que esta pudiera hacer algo para liberarse pues era superada en vigor por su enemigo.

"¡Eres una completa estúpida!" la insultó "Tu habilidad de leer la mente es muy útil al igual que la psicokinesis pero cometiste un error fatal, para ambas se necesita mucha concentración, en consecuencia no puedes usar las dos al mismo tiempo por ello no pudiste anticipar mi movimiento"

Poco a poco el mutante empezó a sentir como la resistencia del cuello de Shoryuki iba disminuyendo, muy pronto se rompería. Pero en eso comenzó a experimentar una fuerte sensación de calor en sus manos que rápidamente aumentó hasta volverse achicharrante y sin poderlo evitar la soltó. Fue en verdad reconfortante para los pulmones de la dragona recibir de nuevo el necesario oxigeno pero tuvo escaso tiempo para disfrutarlo. El escarabajo volvía a la carga pero al descargar un golpe su puño se detuvo a centímetros de Shoryuki quién lo había inmovilizado con su poder psíquico e inmediatamente después lo arrojó contra un edificio cercano que aún se mantenía intacto. Era tiempo de acabar con aquello. Elevó su aura de manera sorprendente superando por mucho el nivel del Dragón del Mar, juntó sus manos frente a su pecho y comenzó a formar una gran bola de fuego entre ellas.

"¡¡¡ALIENTO DEL DRAGÓN!!!"

Extendió sus manos al frente y una columna de fuego surgió de ellas directo al mutante quién aún no se reponía del ataque anterior. Sólo se escuchó un desgarrador alarido tras el impacto de la técnica de Shoryuki. Ni siquiera la dura piel del monstruo pudo resistir aquel fuego infausto preludio de su destino final: _el infierno_.

Dio un suspiro de alivio al ver como su enemigo se volvía cenizas y de inmediato se dirigió donde Shiryu y compañía, éste al verla le sonrió y dijo:

"Buena pelea"

"Gracias" replicó Minerva con indiferencia "No te ves bien, creo que hay que llevarte a un hospital"

"Descuida, sólo tienes que llevarme con Okko, nuestro médico de cabecera y él lo arreglará todo"

La inglesa levantó la ceja derecha con perplejidad. ¿Cómo diablos iba a poder ese tigre ayudarlo? Pero bueno, ella era una novata en todo eso así que era mejor no cuestionar nada por el momento. Se acercó a él y con ayuda de sus poderes mentales logró levantarlo con cuidado para no agravar su condición. En ese momento Sailor Moon se acercó a la guerrera terrestre y le extendió la mano.

"Es un placer conocer a otra guerrera como Shiryu" dijo la chica de coletas "Me llamó Sailor Moon y soy..."

"Sí, sé quien eres" la interrumpió Shoryuki con impaciencia evitando que Serena dijera su discurso "Si no te molesta debo irme, Shiryu está mal herido y debe ser atendido con la mayor celeridad posible"

"Es cierto que tonta soy" dijo apenada la princesa lunar.

En ese momento Shiryu miró a Sailor Mercury.

"Me gustaría quedarme a charlar, Mercury, pero como ves no me voy me llevan, jejeje" rió con su habitual tono burlón "No vemos luego"

Acto seguido Shoryuki se fue alejando a gran velocidad llevando consigo a Shiryu mientras eran contemplados por las Sailor Scouts.

"Pues parece que tenemos otra heroína en la ciudad" dijo Sailor Venus una vez que se perdieron de vista "Una lástima pues esperaba a otro chico guapo para mi, porque lo que es Shiryu ya tiene dueña" agregó mirando a Amy en forma significativa.

"¡Ya deja de molestar, Mina!" exigió la joven genio completamente ruborizada.

"Pues al parecer los malos modales son parte de las características de los Dragones Legendarios" indicó Rei "Vieron la forma tan poco cortés en que se comportó con nosotras"

"Pues a mi no me gustaría tener a Shoryuki como enemiga" dijo Serena con un estremecimiento "Me dan calosfríos sólo de recordar la frialdad con la que liquidó a esa criatura"

"Por suerte estamos del mismo lado" señaló Lita "Sailor Pluto no mentía al decir que los poderes de los Dragones Legendarios son muy grandes; Shiryu es un excelente peleador y ella con sus poderes mentales también es una oponente de cuidado, si nos tocara enfrentarlos nos vencerían fácilmente"

"Esta es la primera vez que te escuchó alabar a Shiryu" observó Mina.

"Sí, es verdad pero eso no evita que Shiryu sea un cretino"

La diosa del amor sonrió. El gran orgullo de Sailor Jupiter le impedía admitir su admiración por el Dragón del Mar y de eso se daba perfecta cuenta. Sailor Mercury sugirió la retirada pues ya nada había que hacer ahí y al parecer la policía así como algunos curiosos empezaban a acercarse. Todas estuvieron de acuerdo y al instante se marcharon del lugar.

El científico aún no daba crédito a lo sucedido. Al principio pensó que la chica tendría el mismo problema que Shiryu de no poder superar la gran resistencia del mutante, sin embargo esto no fue así. Shoryuki contuvo a su adversario usando alguna clase de fuerza psíquica y sus poderes de fuego hicieron el resto. Sin duda la Dragona de la Tierra era una enemiga tanto o más terrible que el mismo Shiryu. Alexia por otro lado sentía gran placer al ver la expresión de frustración en el rostro del doctor Kaiba pero a la vez se sentía intrigada por las palabras de su jefe. Él dijo que ellos eran _Dragones Legendarios_, ¿qué habrá querido decir?. Sheppard permaneció en silencio largo rato luego de la derrota del mutante, para después levantarse y dirigirse a la salida sin siquiera molestarse en mirar a sus subalternos.

"Espere un momento, señor" dijo la pelirroja "¿Acaso usted sabe quienes son ellos? ¿Sabe quienes son Shiryu y Shoryuki?"

Maxuell se detuvo y sin mirar a su empleada respondió: "Desde luego que lo sé" declaró ante la sorpresa de todos "Ellos son el enemigo"

Y sin más se marchó de la habitación dejando a la joven con más dudas al respecto de sus adversarios.

No sin algo de sorpresa Minerva observaba el despliegue de los poderes del tigre blanco. Poco a poco la energía que manaba de sus ojos cubrió por completo el cuerpo de León curando sus heridas mágicamente. En sólo unos segundos ya estaba del todo reestablecido. El dragón marino se reincorporó y comenzó a lanzar golpes y patadas para asegurarse de que estaba completamente sano.

"Mejor que nuevo" dijo una vez concluidos sus ejercicios "¿Tu qué opinas, amiga?"

"Es sorprendente, si te hubiera llevado a un hospital hubieras tardado meses en recuperarte" indicó la aludida.

"Sí, así es" respondió León "Okko a parte de ser un feo y gruñón gatote también es un excelente curandero, sí hasta limpias sabe hacer"

"Déjate de payasadas que no estoy de humor" lo reprendió el felino "¿Y tu como te sientes después de tu primer batalla, Shoryuki?"

La joven inglesa permaneció en silencio unos segundos antes de contestar.

"Pues... fue terrible enfrentar a ese monstruo, tuve mucho miedo sin embargo también me ha dejado una extraña sensación de..." se interrumpió.

"¿Poder?" preguntó Almeida.

"Sí" confirmó Minerva "Siempre tuve la habilidad de levantar cosas con mi mente y de leer las mentes de los demás, sin embargo desde que Okko despertó mis poderes he sentido que esas habilidades han aumentado exponencialmente, es algo increíble pero a la vez aterrador pues no estoy segura de poder controlar estos nuevos poderes"

"No te preocupes tanto por eso" dijo el mexicano tratando de animarla "Con el tiempo lograrás dominar a la perfección tus habilidades; a mi me tomó algo de tiempo controlar mi súper fuerza pero ahora la domino a al perfección"

"Supongo que tendré que creerte" dijo Minerva aunque sin mucha convicción.

"De cualquier manera tienes a tu 'manual de poderes ambulante' también conocido como Okko, el pude decirte muchas cosas sobre tus poderes, eso claro si logras permanecer despierta el tiempo suficiente para escucharlo" señaló Shiryu.

"Estás comenzado a colmar mi paciencia, muchacho" advirtió en tono amenazador el tigre.

"Oye no es para que te enojes, Okko, sólo le doy las pautas para que sea una mejor superheroína"

La joven europea contemplaba la discusión entre el felino y el chico con un poco de desconcierto. En los círculos donde se había desplazado jamás le tocó conocer a nadie como León. Todo mundo era muy propio y discreto pero este chico parecía ser la total antítesis de todo lo que había conocido lo que hacía difícil el trato con él. Cómo vio que el tigre y el dragón seguían discutiendo optó por dejarlos solos y marcharse a casa. El latino se dio cuenta y de inmediato la detuvo.

"¡Ey!, espera un segundo"

"Creo que necesitan estar a solas"

"No te fijes, él y yo siempre discutimos así, ya te habituaras, la verdad quería invitarte un café para platicar" confesó León "Si vamos a ser compañeros de armas es mejor que nos empecemos a conocer ¿no te parece?"

"Bueno..."

"Nada de 'bueno' vamos conozco un buen sitio para charlar"

Y sin darle tiempo a la joven de negarse la tomó de la mano y se la llevó de ahí.

Ya habían transcurrido cerca de una hora desde que finalizó la pelea. Los únicos que continuaban en el lugar de los hechos eran los policías, peritos y algunos paramédicos. La escena de destrucción no envidiaba para nada a las de una guerra; edificios derrumbados total o parcialmente, al igual que postes de luz, autos deshechos, etcétera. Todo ello contemplado por los oscuros ojos del inspector Fujima.

"Aquí tiene, inspector, café negro sin azúcar" dijo el sargento Akagi cediéndole un bazo.

"¿Cuál es el saldo hasta ahora, sargento?" preguntó el superior.

"Hmmm.... nueve heridos, dos graves, todos ellos policías, ningún civil, diez criaturas muertas y un montón de ceniza que asumimos era una undécima criatura" replicó el aludido "En cuanto a lo material pues son diez edificios dañados, tres de ellos completamente destruidos y lo demás aún no se calcula"

Toshiro escuchó el informe en silencio y permaneció así varios minutos luego de ser concluido.

"¿Inspector...?"

"Debemos darnos prisa, sargento" dijo de pronto Fujima "Las cosas se van poniendo cada vez peor y temo que muy pronto se salgan completamente de control"

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente tras las sombrías palabras del policía. Akagi conocía muy bien a su jefe y sabía que éste no se preocupaba fácilmente, y ahora ciertamente se hallaba preocupado.

"¿Y qué hay sobre los laboratorios?" quiso saber el sargento para romper el hielo.

"Aún nada, son muchos los 'sospechosos', ya he descartado algunos pero todavía quedan muchos por investigar"

"Entiendo, pero bueno, es mejor irnos de una vez" sugirió el subalterno "Nuestra presencia ya no es necesaria"

"Sí, es verdad" convino Fujima.

Ambos comenzaron a alejarse rumbo a sus respectivos vehículos. Repentinamente el inspector recordó algo y llamó al sargento.

"Sargento, necesito que consiga el registro de todos los extranjeros que hayan llegado a residir al país en los últimos dos meses"

El otro policía le miró perplejo.

"¿Otra pista, inspector?"

"Tal vez"

Ciertamente Minerva Ravencroft era el opuesto total a su hermana Rebeca. Ni aún los mejores ardides que Almeida había aprendido para ligarse chicas funcionaron con ella. Ni una sonrisa había logrado arrancarle de aquel inexpresivo rostro de mármol desde que llegaron al restaurante Crown's. No obstante, su orgullo era demasiado grande como para dejarse doblegar por el bloque de hielo que tenía por compañera.

"¡Cielos! Vaya mal rato que me hizo pasar ese maldito bicho" comentó León "Pero ese monstruo no contaba con el poder femenino de los dragones"

"No entiendo como puedes tomarlo con tanta tranquilidad cuando ese monstruo estuvo a punto de matarte"

"Bah, soy el chico bueno del cuento y no puedo morir tan fácilmente antes del último capítulo" contestó burlonamente "Además, si tomas demasiado enserio eso de estar cerca de la muerte sólo te amargarás la vida"

"¿Quién te dijo semejante cosa?"

"Mi abuelo"

"¿Y él que puede saber?"

"Pues se murió de cáncer hace tres años así que creo que tenía cierta autoridad en la materia ¿no crees?" replicó tranquilamente León.

La joven inglesa enmudeció tras la confesión de su compañero. Un repentino malestar la invadió al darse cuenta de lo inapropiado del comentario que había hecho. Miró a Almeida con una mezcla de compasión y embarazo, éste en cambio le devolvió una sonrisa.

"No me mires así que el que murió de cáncer fue mi abuelo y no yo" pidió el mexicano.

De sentir pena, Minerva pasó al enfado al escuchar como León hablaba con tanta indeferencia de la muerte de uno de sus parientes.

"¡¿Cómo puedes hablar así tan quitado de la pena de la muerte de una persona y más cuando era de tu familia?!"

"Eres una chica demasiado seria y anticuada, además, si me pusiera a llorar como una Magdalena ensuciaría su recuerdo" le contestó el latino con cierta aspereza "Cuando le detectaron la enfermedad a mi abuelo me puse muy triste porque moriría, pero ¿sabes lo que me dijo? Que dejará de llorar porque eso en nada ayudaba; que no importa si nos queda mucho o poco tiempo siempre hay que continuar con la vida tratando de vivir lo más feliz posible porque de otra forma sería como ya estar muertos. Por eso no me preocupo por nada pues es una forma de honrar su memoria"

Minerva permaneció en silencio luego de las palabras del mexicano.

"Por eso no puedo tolerar que tengas esa maldita expresión de funeral" continuó León "La vida podrá ser una porquería pero es una porquería que puede ser bastante divertida, sólo hay que aprender a tomarla con buen humor e ignorar lo malo pues sólo es un maldito estorbo que nos impide ser felices"

"Es fácil decirlo pero hacerlo es otra cosa"

"¿Por qué?"

La chica desvía la mirada al sentir el peso de los ojos de Almeida. Se produce una pausa en la que el latino puede observar como el rostro de la inglesa se contorsiona, como debatiendo entre hablar o no.

"¿Qué sucede?" insistió León.

"Es..." Minerva titubeó en ese momento "Es algo complicado"

"Pues te escuchó, soy más listo de lo que crees"

Hubo un nuevo momento de titubeo.

"Lo lamento pero... no puedo, no insistas por favor" suplicó la joven Ravencroft.

El chico dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. Era claro que Minerva no tenía intenciones de hablar con él de lo que sea que le sucediera. Al parecer la británica no le tenía la suficiente confianza y era comprensible dado el tiempo transcurrido desde que se conocieron.

"De acuerdo, mejor dejemos eso de momento ¿te parece?" propuso Almeida.

"Sí, es lo mejor"

Mientras continuaban conversando una persona llega al Crown's y se sorprende de encontrar ahí a León acompañado de Minerva. Se trataba de la rubia peinada de coletas de nombre Serena Tsukino. Con algo de curiosidad decide acercarse a saludar a su reciente "amigo" y de paso averiguar más sobre la joven que le acompañaba.

"¡Hola, León, tiempo sin vernos!" saludó el alter ego de Sailor Moon.

"Hola, Serena" replicó el aludido sin mucho entusiasmo "¿Ya has afinado la puntería de tu arco o sigues igual de errática?"

"Tan gracioso como siempre" devuelve la chica con el mismo sarcasmo "¿Y quién es tu amiga?"

"Serena Tsukino ella es Minerva Ravencroft" presentó.

"Un placer" dice la inglesa.

Serena le dedica una mirada escrutadora a Minerva. Ciertamente era una chica atractiva, de porte fino, buen cuerpo, cutis perfecto, etc. Esta debe ser la chica por la que dejó de interesarle Amy, es mucho más atractiva que mi amiga pero aún así no entiendo qué le ve pensó la chica de coletas. En vista de que ninguno de los dos le ofreció quedarse la defensora del amor y la justicia optó por marcharse.

León la vio alejarse.

"¿Quién es Amy?" preguntó de pronto la inglesa una vez que Serena estuvo lejos.

"Es una chica de mi escuela y amiga de Serena" replicó Almeida "¿Pero cómo supiste de ella?"

"Tu amiga pensó que _'tu dejaste de interesarte en esa chica por mí'_"

"Hmmm... ya veo leíste su mente ¿cierto?" observó León "Pues te diré que sí dejó de interesarme Amy pero fue por alguien más"

"Sailor Mercury ¿no?"

El mexicano la miró con cierto enfado.

"Sabes si queremos llevarnos bien una de las primeras reglas a seguir es no leer la mente de tus compañeros ¿está bien?"

"No leí tu mente"

"¿Cómo?"

"Por alguna razón no puedo leer tu mente, es por eso que desconfié de ti cuando te conocí" informó Minerva.

Esa si que era una sorpresa para el héroe de azul.

"Si no leíste mi mente entonces cómo..."

"No necesito leerla para saber eso" indicó la rubia "Vi como la mirabas cuando te despediste de ella, a ninguna otra chica miras de la misma forma, ni a Serena, ni a Rebeca ni a mi"

"Muy bien, señorita Holmes, ha acertado" admitió el mexicano "¿Eso te hace feliz?"

"Mucho, ahora sé que no tengo que preocuparme por mi hermana"

"¿Quieres decir que te preocupaba que pudiera estar interesado en ella?"

"Sí"

"Pues gracias por el voto de confianza" dijo León con ironía.

"Es mejor que nos vayamos ¿no crees?" opinó Minerva desviando la conversación "Ya es tarde y Rebeca seguro está preocupada"

"Me parece bien" convino Almeida "Es más, te acompaño a tu casa y de paso saludo a tu linda hermanita" dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

La joven Ravencroft lo miró con frialdad pero no dijo nada más.

Sin poderlo evitar León se detuvo frente a un puesto de revistas y contempló los periódicos que ahí se vendían. No había ninguno que no mencionara el incidente del día anterior y no tuviera una fotografía del nuevo héroe de Tokio en su primera plana. El mexicano sólo sonrió ante tal suceso, Vaya, hasta que me dan el crédito por lo que hago pensó, aunque irónicamente no mencionaban a Shoryuki Seguro sólo observaron hasta que liquidé al grupo de pitufos y el resto de la pelea no. Decidió olvidarse de eso y continuar su camino a la escuela pues iba un poco retrasado. Luego de caminar un par de calles escuchó un fuerte estruendo, se volvió y pudo observar como un automóvil se precipitaba contra él. Luciendo sus reflejos dio un gran salto evitando la embestida; el vehículo que casi lo arrolló terminó su loca carrera contra un muro. Mientras Almeida descendía al suelo pudo observar de reojo que el causante del accidente había sido un autobús, el cual había golpeado "ligeramente" al otro auto y se alejaba impunemente a toda velocidad. Antes de preocuparse por eso se dirigió al coche accidentado para saber el estado de su ocupante.

"¿Estás bien, amigo?" preguntó el chico al conductor una vez que casi arrancó la puerta.

Por suerte el cinturón de seguridad y la bolsa de aire había amortiguado el golpe por lo que el hombre tenía unos ligeros golpes, nada de que preocuparse. Viendo que no había nada más que hacer León decidió ir tras el autobús fugitivo y detener al chofer del mismo. Asegurándose de que nadie lo viera hizo estallar su aura. Un repentino fulgor envolvió todo su cuerpo y una vez disipado el mismo emergió la figura de Shiryu, Dragón del Mar. Ni tardo ni perezoso corrió a súper velocidad hasta dar alcance al enorme transporte, el cual seguía conduciendo rápidamente no obstante de ser una zona de baja velocidad. El autobús con dificultad lograba esquivar a los pocos automóviles que tenían la desgracia de circular a esa hora, aunque algunos si consiguió golpearlos levemente.

"Cielos, este sujeto debe de estar sufriendo del _síndrome de microbusero_ a juzgar por su forma de manejar" opinó el héroe.

Lo más preocupante del asunto era que abordo del vehículo iban varios pasajeros. El dragón rebasó el trasporte y al estar algunos metros adelante dio un gran salto cayendo sobre el techo del mismo. Abrió la salida de emergía e ingresó al interior donde halló a unos aterrados pasajeros y a un desesperado conductor.

"Muy bien, amigo, quiero que pares este cacharro en este instante" exigió el guerrero de azul.

"¡Me encantaría hacerlo, imbécil, pero esta cosa se quedó sin frenos y por eso no puedo detenerlo!" informó el chofer.

Y para demostrarlo piso hasta el fondo el pedal sin resultado alguno. La cosa era grave y más aún porque a unas cuantas calles estaba la preparatoria Juuban y seguramente habría muchos estudiantes cruzando las calles al ser hora de entrada; unido eso a la alta velocidad a la que viajaban seguramente se llevarían a algunos antes de que dieran cuenta de lo que sucedía.

"¿No puedes dar vuelta en una calle? Hay una escuela allá adelante y con lo rápido que vas seguramente atropellarás a muchos" quiso saber Shiryu.

"¡Estás loco! ¡Con la velocidad que tenemos si intentara algo como eso nos volcaríamos!"

"Bien, entonces no me queda opción" dijo el dragón marino con determinación "Abre la puerta"

"¿Para qué? ¿Acaso piensas saltar?"

"¡Sólo hazlo!" ordenó León con impaciencia.

Intimidado por el tono de voz del héroe hizo lo que se le pidió. Shiryu se dirigió a la salida cuando un pasajero nuevamente lo interrogó.

"¿Qué vas ha hacer?"

"Intentaré detener esto al estilo picapiedra así que sujétense de donde puedan y encomiéndense a Dios, Buda, Alá o a cualquier deidad en la que crean"

El dragón se deslizó por el estribo de la salida y luego de asegurarse al marco de la puerta bajó su pie hasta rozar el pavimento. Los pedazos de asfalto volaban desplazados por el miembro de Shiryu quién apretaba fuertemente los dientes haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para frenar poco a poco el enorme vehículo. Sintió algo de preocupación al notar como el marco comenzaba a doblarse ante la presión de su espalda pero por fortuna la velocidad iba amainando hasta que finalmente el autobús concluyó su desenfrenado viaje justo frente a la preparatoria Juuban. Los estudiantes que en ese momento llegaban a la institución educativa contemplaron impresionados el suceso y con curiosidad se acercaron para observar más de cerca al misterioso personaje.

"¡Miren! Es el tipo que salió en las noticias" dijo uno de los espectadores.

Rápidamente los estudiantes y demás transeúntes que andaban por ahí se acercaron para mirar más de cerca al nuevo héroe. Shiryu los miró con una sonrisa mientras golpeaba ligeramente el piso con su pierna para que ésta saliera de su entumecimiento.

"Lo qué uno tiene que hacer para tomar un autobús" bromeó el dragón.

"¿Quién eres?" quiso saber una joven que había presenciado todo.

Sin responder León dio un salto y aterrizó sobre el toldo del autobús. Inmediatamente comenzó a realizar una serie de movimientos y ademanes al estilo Sailor Moon.

"Lo más normal es que haga estos ridículos movimientos y diga que soy un héroe que lucha por la justicia o alguna cursilería semejante" observó el guerrero marino para después adoptar una postura normal "Pero ese no es mi estilo, sólo diré que soy Shiryu, Dragón del Mar y que estoy aquí para patear el trasero de los malos"

Y tras pronunciar aquellas palabras saltó a la azotea de una casa cercana y se alejó brincando sobre los diferentes techos ante el asombro y/o desconcierto general.

Amy miraba desde una de las ventanas del pasillo el gran bullicio que había frente a la escuela. Aunque no había presenciado el hecho sabía que Shiryu había salvado a los pasajeros de un autobús que se había salido de control. Y por consecuencia la mitad de la escuela estaba afuera de entrometidos, incluso varios maestros, por lo que las clases se hallaban detenidas.

"Cómo les gusta hacer alboroto a tus paisanos, amiga" dijo una voz al lado de la chica "Yo pensaba que los 'japos' no se prestaban a estos circos"

La joven Mizuno miró a su costado. León Almeida se había colocado ahí sin que ella lo notará y observaba la escena por la ventana.

"Bueno, no todos lo días una persona detiene un vehículo como ese y salva la vida de varias personas" comentó Amy.

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón" dijo León con indiferencia "Pero igual no veo que tiene de interesante un tipo con esteroides y armadura que le gusta lucirse"

La guerrera de Mercurio se molestó por ese último comentario.

"Shiryu no es ningún tipo con esteroides" señaló la chica con sequedad "El es un Dragón Legendario y tiene una misión muy importante"

"Sí, lo que digas" volvió a decir Almeida con indiferencia.

Esto hizo que Amy se impacientara aún más y se marchara. León se sorprendió un poco de la reacción de la chica Creo que debo estarme volviendo popular, esa chica me defendió con gran convicción pensó el mexicano. Sin darle más importancia al asunto decidió ir a su salón de clases. Iba pensando en una buena excusa por haber llegado tarde cuando entonces reparó en un pequeño detalle.

"¡Espera un segundo!" exclamó de pronto "Se supone que los únicos que saben que soy un Dragón Legendario son Okko, Minerva y..." se detuvo como dudando de sus propios pensamientos "¡No puede ser!"

Si esa chica sabía que él era un dragón significaba que...

"Ella es... es... ¡Una Sailor Scout!"

**-Fin del Capítulo 8-**

**Nota de Autor**: Creí que nunca iba a acabar este capítulo. Sí, es cierto que salió más corto que los anteriores pero con toda la carga de la escuela casi no había tenido tiempo para avanzarle. En fin, eso se nota por lo mediocre que salió pero bueno, necesitaba terminar con lo de Shoryuki para seguir con otras cosas. Y como se dieron cuenta ya León descubrió que Amy es en realidad una Sailor Scout (bueno, lo sospecha al menos), esto traerá varias consecuencias en la historia. Más que nada más participación de las Sailor Scouts que las he descuidado un poco, pero eso se debe a que quiero que aparezcan todos los Dragones primero y eso llevará al menos otros dos episodios. Después de eso viene lo bueno... ¡Estén pendientes!

Sin más que decir me despido.

_...SEE YOU SPACE COWBOYS._


	9. Fuera máscaras

**La Esencia del Dragón**

Por Dracofonte

_Capítulo 9"Fuera máscaras"_

El débil sol de las 9 AM deslizaba sus dorados velos sobre la agitada urbe. Como era costumbre en la capital nipona, un gran ajetreo dominaba el panorama. En medio de una solitaria calle el joven mexicano, León Almeida, deambulaba pensativo sobre el descubrimiento que había hecho tres semanas atrás. Aún no podía convencerse así mismo de que Amy no era una Sailor Scout. Trataba en vano de olvidar la idea; la tachaba de absurda e inventaba un sin fin de extravagantes explicaciones para el hecho de que la joven Mizuno supiera que él, Shiryu, era un Dragón Legendario. Pero la idea era demasiado persistente y volvía una y otra vez a su cabeza. A tal grado era su obsesión que comenzó a seguir y espiar a Amy desde que sostuvo aquella breve conversación con ella. Se enteró donde vivía, quien era su madre, quienes eran sus amigas (lo cual sólo aumentó sus sospechas pues el número de éstas así como sus rasgos físicos coincidían perfectamente con el de las guerreras de la Luna); incluso interrogó a Serena de nuevo sobre los gustos y aficiones de la chica de cabello azul, descubriendo sin sorpresa que estos eran exactamente los mismos que Sailor Mercury le había confesado en su entrevista en el parque. Aunque se negara a aceptarlo resultaba evidente que la guerrera y la chica genio eran la misma persona. Había pensado en preguntarle a Okko pero desechaba la idea de inmediato. Sabía que aunque lo supiera el tigre jamás le respondería aquella pregunta acosadora. La única alternativa era confrontar a la chica para así disipar sus dudas. Sin embargo, titubeaba al pensarlo. Quizá fuera temor a equivocarse y revelar su identidad inútilmente; o más probablemente, temía estar en lo cierto. Era algo ridículo pero pensaba que al revelarse tal cuál era Sailor Mercury perdería ese interés en él, producto de un fascinamiento por algo nuevo y misterioso. Él, por otro lado, cada día transcurrido encontraba más y más de la sailor que lo cautivo en la imagen de Amy Mizuno. Pasaba los descansos entre las clases mirándola a ella y sus amigas. Tratando de probar que Amy era sólo una estudiante de preparatoria y no una superheroína que defendía a Tokio de las fuerzas del mal; pero sólo conseguía reafirmar lo contrario. Debía hacer algo o pronto se volvería loco.

El chico sacudió su cabeza bruscamente arrojando involuntariamente la gorra que cubría su cabeza. Al notarlo se inclinó para recogerla y al hacerlo pudo notar como al otro lado de la calle un chico peleaba furiosamente contra otros cuatro. No debía ser mayor de diez años. Y a pesar de su juventud demostraba una gran pericia en el combate por lo cual León supuso que debía estudiar Artes Marciales desde hacía tiempo. Aún así la desventaja numérica se imponía a su habilidad y en poco tiempo fue sometido por sus cuatro oponentes.

"Muy bien, Hayabusa, ahora pagarás por lo que tu hermano le hizo a mi padre" dijo el líder del grupo.

"¡Maldito cobarde, tu padre perdió en un combate justo y es un hombre lo suficientemente honorable como para aceptar su derrota" dijo el chico sujetado por otros dos de sus atacantes "Él jamás te permitiría hacer estas cosas tan bajas"

"¡Cállate"

Levantó el puño listo para descargar un golpe pero una mano lo detuvo. León miraba con cierto aburrimiento la escena y sin esfuerzo apartó al chico.

"No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que está pasando aquí pero no me parece algo bueno" dijo Almeida "Sólo los cobardes pelean en bola¿qué no les da vergüenza estar de abusivos"

El líder le miró con desafío.

"No te metas en esto... anciano"

León lo miró con tal frialdad que el chico sintió calosfríos al contemplar los ojos del latino.

"¿A quién llamas anciano, enano"

La imponente presencia hizo huir aterrados a los cuatro niños. El mexicano sólo movió la cabeza en forma desaprobatoria al verlos alejarse corriendo. Después de eso se acercó al chico para ayudarlo a ponerse el pie pero éste lo rechazó de un manotazo.

"No necesitaba de tu ayuda yo podía sólo con ellos" declaró el chico con sequedad.

"Sí, se ve" replicó León con ironía "Pero no te ayudé por ser buen samaritano, escuché que eso chicos te llamaron _Hayabusa_ ¿o no"

"¿Y qué con eso" preguntó con recelo el chico.

"Pues escuché que por estos lares había un Dojo muy famoso donde vive un sujeto muy fuerte llamado Hayabusa y lo ando buscando ¿acaso tienes alguna relación con dicho lugar"

"¡Por supuesto" exclamó con orgullo el aludido "Soy Kai Hayabusa y el Dojo que mencionas pertenece a mi familia"

"Ya veo¿entonces podrías llevarme ahí"

"¿Acaso quieres tomar clases ahí"

León sonrió ante dicha declaración.

"Para nada, sólo escuché que un tal Musashi Hayabusa enseña ahí y deseo probar lo fuerte que es"

Esta vez fue el turno de chiquillo para sonreír.

"¡JA! Es mejor que te lo pienses bien, mi hermano ha sido retado por muchos hombres y a todos los ha vencido" advirtió Kai "El padre del imbécil con el que peleaba hace unos momentos lo retó y perdió por eso quiso vengarse conmigo"

"Sí, bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo y tal vez hoy tu hermano pierda lo invicto" declaró Almeida en forma despreocupada.

El chico Hayabusa se molestó con ese comentario. Dio media vuelta listo para seguir su camino.

"Sígueme entonces para que te convenzas que mi hermano es invencible" indicó en tono frío.

León lo siguió de cerca mientras su mente era asaltada por pensamientos de Amy y Mercury. Pero era mejor pensar en la misión que le había encomendado Okko y olvidarse de sus obsesiones por el momento.

Al cabo de unos minutos tanto Kai como León arribaron a una gran casa construida al estilo tradicional japonés. La entrada ostentaba una placa de bronce que tenía escritas las palabras "Residencia Hayabusa". Sin ningún tipo de ceremonia los dos penetraron en el interior y se dirigieron al Dojo ubicado a un costado de la casa. El mexicano pudo contemplar un cuidado jardín y en el centro del mismo un pequeño estanque. Por unos momentos el latino experimentó la sensación de encontrarse en otro tiempo, siglos en el pasado, caminando en el interior de la casa de un _Daimyo_(). El encanto fue roto por la voz del chico Hayabusa.

"Aquí es" anunció "Supongo que querrás que te prestemos una _Shinai_()para el encuentro ¿no"

"¿Y para qué querría yo una de esas cosas" quiso saber Almeida.

"¡Idiota¿Cómo que para qué? Pues para el duelo"

"No necesito de eso me bastan mis puños"

"¿Acaso pretendes que mi hermano Musashi, maestro de Kenjutsu, pelee contigo a puño limpio"

"¡Ey! Espera un segundo ¿acaso este es un Dojo donde enseñan a pelear con esas extrañas espadas de madera"

"Por supuesto ¿pues qué pensabas"

"Pues pensé que se trataba de una escuela donde enseñaban Karate, Aikido, Kempo o algo similar" confesó el mexicano.

Kai casi se cae de espaldas tras la revelación.

"¡Eres un imbécil" le gritó "Pero bueno, imagino que ahora que ya sabes la verdad no querrás enfrentar a mi hermano ¿verdad"

"Todo lo contrario" replicó tranquilamente León "Nunca he enfrentado a un maestro de Kenjutsu y suena a un reto interesante"

"Eres un chiflado ¿lo sabías" dijo con resignación el chico "Pero si quieres que te pateen el trasero allá tú"

Kai abrió la puerta del Dojo y ambos entraron. En el interior León pudo observar a una gran cantidad de estudiantes practicando con espadas de madera y bambú el llamado "Arte de la Espada" herencia directa de los Samurai de la antigüedad. La entrada de los dos no causó ningún tipo de revuelo pues los estudiantes estaban demasiado concentrados en su práctica. Al fondo del salón se hallaba sentado un hombre de unos cincuenta años, de cabellera gris y amplio bigote, sobre un cojín miraba a los alumnos y bebía una taza de té. Muy probablemente se trataba del maestro del Dojo. Era muy viejo para ser el hermano de Kai por lo que supuso que se trataba de su padre. Algo que captó la atención de inmediato del mexicano fue una bella espada japonesa colocada justa atrás del líder del Dojo; parecía muy antigua y por su posición tan ceremonial imaginó que era una reliquia familiar muy valiosa. Por unos segundos le pareció sentir una energía proveniente del arma pero fue una sensación tan fugaz que la atribuyó a su imaginación.

Kai fue hasta el sitio donde descansaba su aparente padre y le comunicó las intenciones del visitante. De inmediato el maestro del Dojo hizo una indicación a sus discípulos para que interrumpieran la práctica e indicó a Almeida que se acercara.

"Creo que antes de iniciar sería bueno presentarnos ¿no te parece, muchacho"

"Me parece justo" convino el mexicano "Me llamo León Almeida"

"Y mi nombre es Hanzo Hayabusa, maestro de la escuela Hayabusa" se presentó "Tengo entendido que deseas desafiar a duelo a mi hijo, el maestro asistente¿no es así"

"Es correcto"

"No sé como sean las cosas en tu país, muchacho, pero en Japón para poder retar a un maestro primero debes vencer a todos sus estudiantes y mostrar que eres digno oponente"

León lanzó una mirada a los alumnos. Si el cálculo no le fallaba debían ser alrededor de veinte.

"Bueno, no era mi intención hacer tanto ejercicio pero ¡Qué diablos, me servirá la práctica" declaró tranquilamente el latino.

Todos en el interior del Dojo se sorprendieron por el despreocupado comentario. Los alumnos se sabían los mejores Kendokas de la ciudad por eso no podían concebir la idea de que alguien no se preocupara de enfrentarlos. Esto causó que algunos se molestaran con el retador.

"Es mejor que no subestimes a los alumnos del Dojo Hayabusa" dijo una voz detrás del grupo de estudiantes.

Con señales de respeto los discípulos de Hanzo dieron paso a una enorme figura. Aparentaba unos 23 años de edad, medía 1.90 m de altura, de complexión gruesa; músculos de acero, largo cabello negro y ojos del mismo nocturno color. León no necesitó presentación para saber que frente a él se erigía la silueta de Musashi Hayabusa. Ese tipo parece Superman sin cortarse el cabello en un año, pero indudablemente es fuerte pensó Almeida.

"Kai me comentó que no practicas Kenjutsu ¿cómo planeas retarnos entonces" quiso saber el maestro asistente.

"Cierto, pero soy experto en Karate y eso me basta y sobra para patear tu trasero y el de tus amigos" respondió Almeida con arrogancia.

Varios de los estudiantes estuvieron tentados a lanzarse contra León pero Musashi los contuvo.

"Tienes mucha confianza en tus habilidades pero déjame decirte que un Karateka no se compara con un Samurai"

"Puede ser pero un Samurai tampoco se puede comparar con un Dragón"

Ambos se miraron directo a los ojos, estudiándose, tratando de ver más allá de la simple apariencia externa. León supo de inmediato que tras aquellos oscuros ojos se ocultaba una gran fuerza, una cuya naturaleza era igual a la suya.

"Muy bien" dijo Musashi colocándose en el centro del Dojo listo para iniciar el duelo "Me ha bastado mirar tus ojos para saber lo fuerte que eres; pelearé contigo"

"Pero, maestro..."

"No discutan, aún si ustedes pelearan al mismo tiempo no tendrían ninguna oportunidad contra él" les dijo Hayabusa.

El maestro asistente dirigió una mirada a su padre quien le contestó con un asentimiento. Con la plena aceptación de Hanzo ambos se colocaron en el centro del Dojo listos para iniciar el combate.

"Usaré mi shinai para luchar, espero que no te importe" dijo Musashi.

"Para nada, será más divertido de esa forma" declaró León.

Ya que el mexicano era el retador fue quien dio inicio al combate. Se arrojó a gran velocidad tratando de conectar un puñetazo en el rostro de su oponente. Hayabusa evitó el golpe haciéndose a un lado para luego lanzar un sablazo contra la cabeza de León pero éste lo contuvo con su brazo derecho y contraatacó con una patada en el pecho de Musashi derribándolo.

"Ese sujeto no fanfarroneaba, en verdad que es fuerte" observó Kai atónito "No cualquiera logra derribar a mi hermano de un sólo golpe"

"Es cierto" convino Hanzo Hayabusa.

El espadachín se reincorporó algo adolorido del pecho. Estaba sorprendido por la reacción de su adversario quien pudo contener con facilidad su golpe de shinai y contraatacar con tal fuerza. Era tal como imaginaba. Sujetó nuevamente su espada de bambú y se preparó para lanzarse al ataque. Esta vez él pasaría a la ofensiva. Acometió a una velocidad aún mayor que la de León descargando un rápido mandoble en posición diagonal de abajo hacia arriba pero él Karateka lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado, pero el ataque de Musashi no terminó ahí. Con la espada en alto la descargó en un nuevo mandoble más rápido que el anterior de arriba hacia abajo; aún así Almeida logró esquivarlo moviéndose hacia atrás. La espada golpeó fuertemente el piso rompiéndolo. Viendo que Hayabusa no tenía guardia León decidió contraatacarlo con un golpe de puño pero el Kendoka reaccionó y con movimiento todavía más veloz que los anteriores golpeó el estomago del mexicano con su espada en posición horizontal como si fuera una lanza. La fuerza del impacto fue tal que arrojó al chico latino hasta el final del salón en donde impacto duramente contra el suelo.

"¡Eso es, hermano" exclamó Kai "Nadie puede resistirse a la fuerza de la escuela Hayabusa"

El resto de los discípulos del Dojo también festejó el aparente triunfo de su maestro con varias exclamaciones de júbilo. La algarabía terminó cuando Almeida se puso de pie. Estaba un poco aturdido por el ataque pero aún faltaba mucho para ser derrotado.

Ese ataque fue increíble. Aumentó la velocidad de sus golpes paulatinamente para confundirme y en el último usó todo el peso de su cuerpo para aumentar la fuerza del impacto pensó el mexicano Debo dejar de subestimarlo.

"Imaginé que ese golpe no bastaba para vencerte" comentó Musashi.

"Sí bueno, creo que esta pelea será un poquito más difícil de lo que pensaba"

"Eres un engreído" afirmó Hayabusa con una sonrisa "Un defecto que no puede permitirse un guerrero"

"Como sea, igual te patearé el trasero"

Rápidamente León corre hacia él pero sin guardia con la cabeza al frente como invitando a su adversario a golpearlo. El samurai se desconcierta pero no se confía pues supone que se trata de alguna táctica de su oponente para confundirlo. Cuando ya está demasiado cerca Musashi lanza un mandoble horizontal para alejarlo pero Almeida salta y lo evita. Da un mortal al frente cae a espaldas del espadachín, se gira velozmente y lo patea en medio de los omóplatos. Esta vez es el turno del maestro del Dojo Hayabusa para salir despedido y azotar estruendosamente contra la madera del piso.

"¿Qué te pareció mi _Tigre Volador_" preguntó el mexicano "Técnica especial inventada por mi"

"Veo que eres muy hábil y fuerte" observó el Kendoka "El daño que te provocó mi anterior ataque fue menor de lo que pensaba"

"Si no usaras sólo una espada de bambú tal vez ya me habrías vencido" admitió León "Pero mientras sigas luchando con ese 'juguete' no tendrás ninguna posibilidad de vencerme"

El samurai se quedó pensativo ante las palabras de su adversario. Era verdad, los ataques con la shinai eran poco efectivos y más contra un enemigo tan resistente como el que tenía enfrente. Si realmente quería ganar debía usar todos sus recursos, incluso unos que pensaba jamás utilizar. Apretó fuertemente la empuñadura de su espada e inmediatamente un aura de color blanco comenzó a rodearlo sorprendiendo a todos. León instantáneamente identificó aquella energía.

Esta sensación es... _la esencia del dragón_ pensó el mexicano Tal como dijo Okko, Musashi Hayabusa es el último de los Dragones Legendarios

Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar el Kendoka acometió al Karateka con una fuerte sablazo que éste último a duras penas pudo contener interponiendo sus brazos. Pese a ello fue empujado varios metros atrás. Cuando se detuvo saltó ferozmente hacia el frente y descargó su técnica de _Colmillos del Dragón_ pero todos sus golpes fueron bloqueados con rápidos movimientos de la espada de bambú. Finalmente León lanzó una patada para tratar de sorprender a Musashi pero ésta lo traspasó como si fuera un fantasma. El mexicano miraba todos lados tratando de encontrar a su adversario; muy tarde se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el aire listo para usar una de sus técnicas.

"�¡_Ryu Tsui Sen_!(Pluma del Dragón)" exclamó Musashi desde las alturas.

La shinai se estrelló de forma tan violenta contra la cabeza de León que estalló al sólo contacto. El dragón marino quedó incrustado en el suelo tras el terrible impacto mientras cientos de trozos de madera volaban por doquier. Todo el público enmudeció luego del despliegue de poder de Hayabusa. Aún Hanzo y Kai estaban pasmados pues jamás habían visto a Musashi usar aquella técnica.

"�¿Qué técnica fue esa" preguntó desconcertado el menor de los Hayabusa "No pertenece a la escuela Hayabusa"

"Es el estilo que Musashi aprendió en la isla _Gairyu_" informó el maestro del Dojo.

"Ya veo, no se compara con ninguna de las técnicas de nuestra escuela" observó Kai "Con esa violencia debió haber matado a ese chico"

"No" negó su padre "Aunque ese ataque es mortal no es suficiente para acabar con ese muchacho"

Y como si esperara las palabras del maestro del Dojo Hayabusa un aura de color azul comenzó a rodear el cuerpo, hasta entonces inerte, de León quien comenzó a levantarse poco a poco. Un fino hilo de sangre corría por su rostro. El chico latino miró con furia al Kendoka.

"De acuerdo, se acabó el León 'buena onda', ahora si vas a saber lo que es amar a Dios en tierra de Indios" advirtió.

El Samurai retrocedió un par de pasos. Era capaz de sentir la energía vital de los seres vivos y aquella en particular era la más poderosa que había sentido jamás. Sin su shinai no podría enfrentarlo a su máxima capacidad pero de todas formas no se dejó intimidar y adquirió una guardia de Karate; no era tan bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo como con la espada pero aún así estaba dispuesto a seguir con el encuentro.

Como reaccionando al estallido de aura de Almeida la espada atrás de Hanzo también comenzó a emitir un fuerte destello, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para el jefe de familia de los Hayabusa.

La _Ryuken_ está reaccionado al poderoso «Ki» de ese chico. ¡No es posible¿Acaso ese chico pertenece a la familia del dragón?

León furioso estaba por arrojarse sobre Musashi cuando una voz en su mente lo contuvo.

_"¡Espera un poco, León"_

_"¿Qué demonios quieres, Okko"_ -preguntó el mexicano con impaciencia.

_"¡Es suficiente! Te mandé ahí para comprobar si Musashi era un Dragón Legendario no para que lo mataras en una pelea absurda"_

_"No pienso matarlo sólo lastimarlo un poco"_

_"Escucha, si lo hicieras no sería una pelea justa pues tu tienes pleno uso de tus poderes de dragón y Hayabusa no"_

_"�¿QUÉ"_ -exclamó Almeida- _"Pero si lo vi expulsar su aura y además todo este tiempo estuvo peleando a la par mía. Es demasiado poder para tener sus poderes de dragón en estado latentes"_

_"Creo que su fuerza sobre-humana se la debe a otras cosas ajenas a sus poderes especiales"_

El guerrero del Mar no daba crédito a las palabras del tigre. La fuerza de Musashi era increíble y no se la debía a ser un Dragón Legendario. ¿Acaso se debía a su adiestramiento en el Kenjutsu? Era posible, pero él mismo había practicado Karate durante varios años y nunca consiguió un nivel similar hasta que se convirtió en Shiryu. Sea cual fuera la razón cuando Musashi despertara sus poderes se volvería increíblemente poderoso.

_"Bien, lo dejaré así"_ -dijo con resignación León- _"Por ahora..."_

El aura que cubría el cuerpo del mexicano se desvaneció repentinamente desconcertando a todos los presentes. León se limpió la sangre, dio media vuelta y caminó hasta el sitio donde había dejado su gorra y su chaqueta (las cuales se había quitado previamente), las tomó y se dirigió a la salida ante la mirada de perplejidad de todos los ahí congregados. Antes de salir del Dojo se detuvo y sin mirar al samurai dijo:

"He conseguido lo que quería y por eso me retiro" miró sobre su hombro a Hayabusa "Pero esto no ha terminado ya nos veremos después; sí, sé que suena demasiado '_Dragonbolesco'_ pero así de malo es el guión de este fanfic"

Acto seguido salió del salón. El maestro asistente dirigió una mirada a su padre y este de inmediato ordenó a sus alumnos que abandonaran el Dojo. La práctica quedaba suspendida por ese día. Hubo algunas protestas por parte de algunos alumnos pero la mirada de severidad lanzada por Hanzo disuadió cualquier tentativa de objeción. Una vez solos los Hayabusa pudieron hablar con libertad.

"¿Quién demonios es ese tipo" dijo Kai rompiendo el silencio.

"No lo sé pero creo que pertenece a la familia del dragón" comentó el maestro del Dojo.

Sus dos hijos lo miraron desconcertados.

"¿Familia del dragón" repitió Musashi "¿Qué es eso"

"Se dice que algunos espíritus divinos reencarnan como humanos para poder caminar entre ellos y así cumplir con su deber de mantener el equilibrio del mundo; estos seres son conocidos como la familia del dragón"

"Suena bastante descabellado pero eso explica la fuerza tan tremenda que tiene" opinó Kai.

_"...un samurai no puede compararse con un Dragón"_ -recordó Musashi.

"Estoy seguro que se trata de uno de ellos" dijo Hanzo con convicción "De otra forma la _Ryuken _no hubiese reaccionado a su energía"

"�¿Cómo" exclamaron al mismo tiempo los hermanos Hayabusa.

"Sí, esa espada fue creada por los dioses para ser portada por la familia del dragón" informó su padre "El Clan Hayabusa siempre ha protegido la Ryuken para el momento en que un miembro de dicha familia la necesite. Siempre pensé que sería Musashi el elegido pero... con ese chico ya no estoy tan seguro"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso, pap�, cuando has visto que mi hermano posee una fuerza sobre humana"

"Es verdad pero Musashi nunca consiguió que la espada reaccionara de esa forma" observó el maestro del Dojo Hayabusa.

"¡De cualquier manera no creo que sea así" rehusó Kai "Ese tipo no sabe ni jota de Kenjutsu¿cómo podría usar la espada de esa forma"

"Tal vez nuestro deber sea instruirlo para que pueda usarla" sugirió Musashi ante el estupor de su hermano menor.

"Es posible" convino Hanzo.

Kai miró a la espada. Él aún no estaba muy convencido de que León fuera el elegido para portarla pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

La energía fluía de los ojos de Okko a través del cuerpo de Almeida curando todas las heridas hechas durante el breve combate contra el maestro asistente del Dojo Hayabusa. El sentir esa energía resultaba sumamente reconfortante. Una vez concluida la operación el tigre miró a su 'protegido' con su habitual semblante serio. El mexicano supo que era hora del sermón del día.

"�¿Qué pretendías hacer" le espetó el felino.

"Patear el trasero de ese 'Rock-samurai', por supuesto" replicó con cinismo.

Okko apretó fuertemente los dientes. Le disgustaba de sobremanera la actitud de León respecto a todo lo referente a los Dragones Legendarios; nada parecía tomarlo en serio y su actitud despreocupada siempre ponía todo en riesgo y eso lo irritaba. Estaba por descargar una cascada de reproches cuando se dio cuenta como el dragón marino, dándole la espalda, se alejaba caminando, lo cual sólo molestó más a Okko.

"�¡Óyeme, mocoso¿adónde crees que vas"

León se detuvo. Sin volverse dijo:

"No hay razón para quedarme, vas ha echarme ese rollo de la responsabilidad y todo eso, ya lo he escuchado mucho y además..."

"¿Además qué..." quiso saber el tigre.

León miró por encima del hombro al félido con una expresión de seriedad enmarcada en su rostro.

"Además hay asuntos que debo resolver" concluyó.

El enorme gato le miró con perplejidad mientras el chico se alejaba caminando del terreno baldío donde habían estado hablando.

"¿Asuntos que resolver" murmuró Okko confundido "�¿De qué malditos asuntos está hablando"

Un suave viento mecía los hilos dorados que pendían de la cabeza de la joven diosa del amor, Aino Mina, también conocida como Sailor Venus. Deambulaba por un parque tratando de relajarse y olvidarse un poco de las cosas que habían venido sucediendo en las últimas semanas. Todo había pasado demasiado pronto y ni ella ni sus amigas habían conseguido asimilarlas del todo. Era curioso pero el hecho de verse privadas de su responsabilidad como defensoras de la Tierra era algo que siempre deseó pero que estaba segura jamás sucedería; ahora que pasó aún no podía creerlo, y lo que es peor, aceptarlo.

"Supongo que es como una droga" se dijo a sí misma "Una vez que la pruebas, aún sabiendo que es mala, no es posible dejarla"

Se detuvo al escuchar algo. Una tenue tonada inundaba el aire contagiándola de una suave melancolía opacando aún la radiante alegría del sol de las doce. Mina escuchó atenta la melodía sin mover un músculo. Era el sonido de alguna clase de instrumento de viento que resonaba con tristeza tan profunda como hermosa. Era el canto de un alma afligida que clamaba por ser escuchada y, de ser posible, ser comprendida. La protectora del amor y la justicia no pudo permanecer indiferente y de inmediato caminó hacia el sitio donde provenía aquella tonada. En el centro del parque, sentado en el borde de una fuente, un joven de poco más de veinte años tocaba una ocarina interpretando la hermosa melodía. Mina lo observó mientras tocaba el instrumento. Una vez concluida la interpretación, la joven no pudo evitar aplaudir atrayendo la atención del muchacho. Era un chico alto, medía un metro ochenta, de cabello negro, corto, peinado hacia tras, rostro afilado y ojos azules; vestía una gabardina de color gris, camisa y pantalones negros. Mina lo calificó como un chico MUY guapo (Dracofonte: Estas scouts). La mirada inexpresiva, pero penetrante a la vez, dirigida a la chica rubia consiguió ponerla algo nerviosa.

"Tocas muy bien ¿lo sabías" fue todo lo que atinó a decir Mina con algo de embarazo.

"Gracias" replicó lacónicamente el aludido.

Un poco más confiada la chica decidió presentarse.

"Mi nombre es Mina Aino, mucho gusto" dijo tendiéndole la mano.

El individuo miró por unos segundos la mano de la joven pero finalmente terminó por estrecharla.

"Mi nombre es Steve" se presentó "Steve Dashwood"

"Pues mucho gusto, Steve" dijo alegremente Mina contenta de haber establecido contacto que el chico "Ese nombre no es japonés y tu tampoco tienes apariencia de asiático ¿eres extranjero"

"Sí"

"¿De Europa¿América" quiso saber la scout de Venus.

"América"

Nuevamente la inseguridad se apoderó de Mina al notar la total frialdad con la que era tratada por parte del músico. Optó entonces por tratar de granjeárselo un poco para así romper el hielo entre ambos. Se sentó a su lado y dijo:

"Esa melodía que interpretabas era muy bonita ¿cómo se llama"

"Se llama _Elegía del Dragón_"

"¿Estás bromeando"

"No¿por qué¿acaso tiene algo de malo"

"No, para nada"

En realidad no tenía nada de malo pero Mina había escuchado demasiado la palabra 'dragón' en los últimos días y la verdad no esperaba escucharla en ese lugar y en ese momento. Pero era algo sin importancia. Mina decidió olvidar el asunto y concentrarse en el chico que acababa de conocer y en la mejor forma de convencerlo para que le invitara un helado (Dracofonte: Reitero¡Estas Scouts! ).

"Esa canción nunca la había oído ¿tu la compusiste" continuó la rubia.

"No, una amiga lo hizo"

"¿Una amiga¿qué clase de amiga¿acaso tu novia" interrogó la chica.

Steve le dedicó una mirada cargada de frialdad a la impertinente joven invitándola a no meterse en lo que no le incumbía. Ante tal callejón sin salida, la diosa del amor cambió de tema.

"¡Uff¡Qué calor hace" exclamó Mina "¿No piensas lo mismo"

No hubo respuesta. La chica miró hacia un costado.

"Sabes, hay un nevería por aquí cerca tal vez tu y yo..."

Cuando miró nuevamente hacia donde estaba sentado Steve, éste ya se iba caminado bastante lejos de ahí. Mina miró algo confundida la escena para después levantarse de un salto y mirar furiosa al joven de la ocarina.

"¡Pero qué sujeto tan grosero¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme hablando sola" exclamó indignada. Dio un hondo suspiro y se volvió dándole la espalda al interprete "El hecho de ser guapo no le da derecho a tratarme de esa forma, lo más digno es que me vaya y lo castigue con mi desprecio"

Comenzó a alejarse de ahí. No dio más de tres pasos cuando se volteó y echó a correr por el camino seguido por el hombre de gabardina. (Dracofonte: Sin comentarios...).

Amy caminaba por una solitaria calle. Desde que salió de sus clases sabatinas (por ahí del medio día) tuvo la sensación de estar siendo observada. Inquieta por ello, decidió no ir a su casa y dirigirse a un sitio apartado donde poder descubrir a su perseguidor y, de ser necesario, enfrentarlo. Estaba por gritar a los cuatro vientos que quien fuera que la seguía diera la cara pero se le adelantaron. Una sombra surgió de un callejón y la atacó con un veloz puñetazo que la joven Mizuno pudo evadir fácilmente. Retrocedió unos pasos para mirar a su atacante. Éste vestía una capa y capucha de color negro y su rostro se ocultaba tras una máscara de fantasma (era el mismo disfraz que usaba el asesino de la película _Scream_).

"¿Quién eres" exigió saber la sailor.

"Si realmente deseas saber mi identidad primero deberás mostrarme la tuya... sailor scout"

Sin poderlo evitar una expresión de sorpresa se trazó en el rostro de la joven genio. ¿Cómo era posible que ese individuo conociera su secreto? No lo sabía. ¿Debía acceder a su petición? No estaba muy segura pero de cualquier forma era mejor enfrentarlo con su transformación de sailor que en su forma 'civil'. Tomó su cristal y recitó las palabras de invocación de sus poderes. De inmediato el espectáculo empezó. Una serie de luces la envolvieron y en unos segundos (Dracofonte: minutos u horas para los espectadores de la serie) frente al 'fantasma' se hallaba la gran guerrera ¡Sailor Mercury!

"¡Soy una sailor scout que lucha por..."

"Ahórrate el discurso ¿quieres" la interrumpió el encapotado "Es mi turno para las presentaciones"

Y de un rápido movimiento se despojó de su capa y capucha dejando al descubierto su verdadero rostro. Era un chico de rasgos latinos, de un metro ochenta de estatura, de cabello castaño y ojos café claro; vestía una chamarra de color azul con mangas blancas, playera negra y pantalones de mezclilla; de su cuello pendía una Ankh (cruz egipcia) y su cabeza era coronada con una gorra con el emblema de los Yanquis de Nueva York. De inmediato fue reconocido por la princesa de Mercurio.

"León Almeida..." murmuró.

"Con que me recuerdas ¿Eh" dijo con una sonrisa el mexicano "Me siento complacido"

"Ahora entiendo..." dijo de pronto Amy dejando desconcertado a León "Por eso tienes esa fuerza sobrenatural, eres parte del nuevo enemigo que ataca Tokio"

Una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en su labios.

"Es verdad, poseo una fuerza sobrenatural" aceptó el latino "Pero se debe a una razón muy distinta de la que crees"

De pronto un aura de color azul envolvió el cuerpo del adolescente. Emitió un fuerte destello que cegó a Mercury. Una vez que recuperó la vista miró hacia León topándose con lo último que esperaba ver en aquel momento...

...Shiryu, Dragón del Mar, se erigía arrogante frente al ella.

Minerva Ravencroft arrojó el libro que minutos antes estuviera leyendo y concentró su atención en la ventana. Sobre la rama de un árbol del jardín se hallaba un nido donde una orgullosa mamá ruiseñor alimentaba a sus pequeños polluelos. La súbdita del imperio británico observaba con atención aquel suceso con un poco de envidia. Nunca tuvo de parte de sus padres ni la mitad de atenciones que aquella ave procuraba para con sus hijos. Y todo debido a sus "habilidades". De niña fue cuando éstas comenzaron a manifestarse de manera involuntaria, y en ocasiones, bastante violenta, todo ello le valió ser aborrecida por sus progenitores pues la consideraban un fenómeno. Ahora que habían "despertado" a sus poderes dichas habilidades habían crecido, pero por fortuna también su control sobre ellas. Era una pena que no tuviera ese control cuando...

"¿Pensando en casa, hermana" dijo una voz tras la inglesa.

"Un poco, Rebeca" replicó la aludida sin molestarse en voltear.

Reflejada en el cristal de la ventana pudo notar como su hermana mayor lucía un espléndido traje _versace_ que resaltaba su feminidad. Estaba segura que tenía el único fin de impresionar a León. Desde hacía tres semanas el joven mexicano visitaba periódicamente la mansión con el pretexto de enseñar un poco de defensa personal a ambas chicas para evitar incidentes como el del centro comercial. El objetivo real era mejorar las técnicas de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo de Shoryuki. Claro que la mayor de las Ravencroft no desaprovechaba ni un instante para coquetear con el latino y éste a su vez no desdeñaba los halagos de la inglesa.

"No creo que León venga el día de hoy" opinó Minerva.

"¿Tu crees" preguntó Rebeca con decepción "Pues qué lástima, quería mostrarle mi ropa nueva ¿Crees que le guste"

"Te diría que le gusta aunque trajeras sólo un barril como prenda"

Su hermana mayor sonrió.

"¿Noto un ligero tono de celos"

"Desde luego que no" negó la hermana menor "Y aunque así fuera no sería de ti de quién sentiría celos" contraatacó.

Dicho comentario hirió el amor propio de Rebeca, quien no podía concebir la idea de que hubiera alguien que atrajera más la atención de León que ella. En su opinión las asiáticas carecían de su porte y finura; sin mencionar que anatómicamente era mejor dotada que la mayoría de las japonesas. Aún así Minerva se encargaba de aguijonearla con ello, diciéndole que si Almeida estuviera tan interesada en ella como pensaba sería mucho más "cariñoso" de que es ahora. Rebeca no sentía algo diferente a atracción física por León, por ello el mantener su atención era una simple cuestión de orgullo femenino.

"Yo me pregunto si esa 'misteriosa rival' en verdad existe"

"¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él directamente"

"Eso sería muy indiscreto de mi parte ¿no crees"

Cobarde pensó Minerva.

La más joven de las Ravencroft estaba por abandonar la habitación cuando su hermana la detuvo.

"Dime una cosa, Minerva" dijo Rebeca "¿Por qué de repente te empezó a agradar León? Cuando recién lo conocimos parecías detestarlo y de la noche a la mañana te llevas bien con él"

La dragona terrestre le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva.

"Es porque ambos vimos quienes somos realmente"

Y tras aquellas palabras salió de la habitación.

León arrojó por quinta vez una roca al lago que tenía frente a sí; el mismo donde semanas atrás había conversado con la misma chica que estaba unos pasos atrás. Pero a diferencia de la vez anterior no eran Shiryu y Sailor Mercury quienes estaban reunidos sino León Almeida y Amy Mizuno. El silencio entre ambos llevaba desde que optaron por ir a ese lugar para hablar luego de la sorprendente revelación. El mexicano no podía creerlo; había pensado que una vez revelada su identidad secreta todo sería más fácil, pero evidentemente no había sino complicado las cosas. Harto del silencio se decidió a hablar.

"Me siento realmente estúpido" dijo finalmente "La última vez hablamos como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida y ahora no somos capaces ni de darnos los buenos días"

Amy continuó sin decir nada.

"Supongo que estás decepcionada¿o no"

La chica de cabello azul reaccionó tras esas palabras.

"¿Decepcionada"

"Sí, supongo que ahora que sabes que soy un chico común y corriente y no un héroe invencible debes sentirte desilusionada de mi"

"¡Por supuesto que no" objetó la joven algo molesta.

El joven de origen latino se volvió hacia su acompañante con una semblante sorprendido. La chica lo miraba con expresión seria.

"¿Crees que me agradas sólo porque eres un ser con súper poderes" León no dijo nada ante esas palabras "La razón por la que me gustas es porque eres de las pocas personas que no ha visto en mi sólo mi exterior; no has reparado en que soy una princesa, una sailor o una genio..." se interrumpió y en sus ojos comenzaron a enjugarse "...sólo has visto a la simple chica que soy"

Un nuevo silencio se hizo presente. León no imaginaba que Amy pudiera sentir todo aquello. La chica que tenía en frente era realmente increíble. Era todo lo que mucha gente desearía ser y sin embargo muy pocas personas reparaban en lo esencial de ella: su _humanidad_. Él había sido capaz de ver más allá de su exterior, ahora se daba cuenta; por eso se sintió cautivado sin explicación pues sus otros rostros no le resultaban tan atractivos como el que veía en ese momento.

"En verdad que soy un estúpido"

Se acercó a Amy y gentilmente limpió las lagrimas de su rostro. Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante un momento sin saber que decir. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo León no estaba seguro de como actuar. Había estado frente a tantas chicas que pensó que ninguna vez se vería sin palabras. Pero esa mirada lo desarmaba sin remedio. Sintiéndose perdido en el inmenso mar de sus ojos. Sin brújula o estrellas para guiarse ni un madero de donde asirse optó por dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. Tomó su cintura con la misma suavidad que tomaría una pieza de cristalería fina y la acercó hacía su cuerpo. Pecho con pecho pudo experimentar como su corazón galopaba en el interior; como su respiración se tornaba un huracán incontrolable. Ella estaba ahí, inmóvil, a su completa merced, atrapada por el hechizo de sus ojos. El rostro de él se fue acercando poco a poco; su labios estaban casi rozándose...

"¿En donde se habrá metido ese chico" dijo una persona al salir de los arbustos.

Los dos defensores de Juuban miraron a la persona que había irrumpido en su pequeño escondite. Se trataba de Mina Aino. Ésta se detuvo y miró a la pareja con sorpresa. Tras unos segundos su cerebro comenzó a procesar la información que sus globos oculares le enviaba. En primer lugar estaba Amy; en segundo lugar un chico MUY atractivo que recordaba haber visto en la escuela; en tercer lugar se hallaban en un lugar algo 'apartado'; y finalmente, en cuarto lugar ambos se encontraban en una posición algo comprometedora. Conclusión: Ambos estaban por...

¡Oh, Dios¡Mina cómo puedes pensar esas cosas tan sucias! se dijo mentalmente la rubia.

Dándose cuenta perfectamente de la situación tan 'incómoda' en la que se encontraba, Amy se apartó de inmediato de León (Dracofonte¡Uy, sí! Muy incómoda has de estar, querida Amy). Tras esa acción Almeida miró a Mina detenidamente tratando de ubicarla. Le bastaron unos segundos para reconocerla como una de las amigas más íntimas de la joven Mizuno.

"¿Se te ofrece algo" preguntó el mexicano pero había todo menos cortesía en su tono de voz.

"Bueno yo... err... este..." el peso de la penetrante mirada del latino había conseguido ponerla nerviosa "Creo que llegué en mal momento ¿verdad"

"Veo que eres muy observadora" comentó León con ironía.

Ante la situación tan tensa Amy se inclinó por la solución más digna y sensata que podría tomar: la retirada. Sin darle tiempo a su acompañante de decir nada rápidamente se marchó de ahí. León hizo el ademán de seguirla pero se arrepintió. Se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos sin reparar en las consecuencias. Era mejor que la dejara ir; ya tendría tiempo para hablar con ella después. Miró a Mina entonces. Si las miradas mataran...

"Sabes, yo... err... debo irme" fue todo lo que atinó a decir la princesa de Venus "¡Sí! Debo ir a ver si ya puso la vaca ¡Adiós"

Y sin más se marchó de ahí. León se quedó ahí pensando en una sola cosa...

"¿Qué no se dice: _ir a ver si ya puso la puerca_" murmuró.

Pocas cosas, en opinión de Maxuell Sheppard, superan el sabor de un buen _Cabernet Suavignon_, sobretodo aquel dentro de su copa; de color granate brillante, aroma armonioso, sabor completo, persistente y de buen cuerpo. Estaba seguro que ni lo dioses disfrutarían de tan buen vino. Si ha esto se le unía una magnífica pieza de música como el _Concierto para dos trompetas y Orquesta en C mayor_ de Vivaldi, obtenía por resultado un cuadro perfecto. Pero en ciertas ocasiones ni estos placeres regios lograban relajarlo. Esa era una de esa ocasiones. La conversación que sostuvo con su asistente una hora atrás lo había puesto de mal humor.

****

_"Señor Sheppard" había comenzado Alexia. Desde la última batalla con Shiryu (y ahora Shoryuki) una frase había estado rondando su cabeza: 'Ellos son Dragones Legendarios' -había dicho su jefe-. ¿A qué se refería? Por días estuvo tratando de averiguar algo por su cuenta pero todo en vano. Se resistió lo más que pudo pero al final no le quedó más remedio que preguntarle a su patrón. Se armó de valor y preguntó"¿Qué o quiénes son los Dragones Legendarios"_

_El individuo de largo cabello albino le dedicó un mirada penetrante en el más absoluto silencio meditando la cuestión. Sabía exactamente lo que la pelirroja le estaba preguntando y se daba cuenta que esta vez no se conformaría con una evasiva. Se levantó de su silla y miró a través de la ventana de su Penthouse._

_"Los Dragones..." inició observando el cielo "...son los protectores de este planeta. La cultura oriental siempre los ha considerado como símbolos de sabiduría y bondad. Según cuenta una vieja leyenda existen desde tiempos inmemorables tres guardianes cuyo poder proviene de las fuerzas de la Naturaleza..."_

_"Los Dragones Legendarios" completó Alexia._

_"Sí, se supone que cada uno es la personificación de tres fuerzas: El Cielo, el Mar y la Tierra. Y su poder es superior a cualquier otro existente en este mundo. Las Sailor Scouts son guardianes, digamos, accidentales; los dragones son los verdaderos protectores"_

_"¿Y cómo es que sabe de ellos"_

_"Leí sobre ellos en un viejo libro" replicó Sheppard._

_Su asistente no creyó tal afirmación pero prefirió no cuestionarlo. Ya era bastante lo que le había revelado. Además había otra cuestión que deseaba hacer._

_"Señor, los mutantes que ordenó para el siguiente asalto a Tokio estarán listos el día de mañana" informó "25 merodeadores y tres mutantes de nivel Phi son demasiado ¿no cree"_

_"¿Qué quieres decir"_

_"Digo que los merodeadores ya han sido probados y estoy segura que pese a su número no son rivales para nuestros enemigos" señaló su asistente "Si sólo envía a los tres mutantes de alto nivel se ahorrará 100 millones de dólares en esta prueba"_

_"Agradezco tu preocupación por mi situación financiera, Alexia" contestó Sheppard con frialdad "Pero no envío a esos mutantes a probarlos sino con en fin de que aniquilen a Shiryu, Shoryuki y a las Sailor Scouts" _

_"¿Qué" exclamó asombrada "Pero se supone que estas luchas han tenido el objeto de probar la capacidad de combate de nuestros mutantes para después iniciar la producción en serie y venderlos a los gobiernos de las países del primer mundo"_

_"Es cierto" admitió "Pero los Dragones y las Sailors son demasiado peligrosos para nuestra operación; es mejor eliminarlos de una vez antes de que se vuelvan un problema"_

_Alexia no estaba muy convencida de las razones expuestas por su jefe. Hizo un ademán de despedida y se marchó de la habitación con más dudas que antes. Comenzaba a pensar que Sheppard tenía una agenda particular que no quería revelar a nadie. Por primera vez se cuestionó si estaba haciendo lo correcto al trabajar para él._

****

"¡Niña estúpida" exclamó Maxuell con desprecio "¿Crees que he invertido tanto en este proyecto sólo para conseguir dinero" dio un sorbo a su copa "Tu limitada mente no te permite darte cuenta que mis aspiraciones llegan mucho más allá de ser un simple proveedor de armas para los países ricos. Cuando termine con esas niñas y esos engendros en armadura nada me detendrá para volverme el hombre más poderos del mundo"

Una estridente carcajada resonó por toda la habitación.

La elegante noche llegó por fin a inundar el cielo de Tokio con su tímida brillantez. León caminaba bajo la vigilia de las estrellas mientras trataba de mejorar su humor. Aún estaba enfadado por lo sucedido en el parque hacía ya varias horas. ¡Estuve tan cerca pero tuvo que llegar esa tonta a arruinarlo todo! se decía De todos los clichés que existen el autor de este fanfic tuvo que usar precisamente ese ¡Juró que mataré a Dracofonte por esto!. Tan concentrado estaba en sus reclamos que no advirtió el automóvil estacionado frente a su edificio. El mexicano estaba por entrar cuando una persona bajó del vehículo y lo llamó.

"León Almeida ¿cierto"

El aludido se volvió para conocer la identidad de la persona que repentinamente lo abordaba. Era un hombre de cerca de cuarenta años (según su opinión), de cabello negro con las sienes ligeramente plateadas y ligero bigote; vestía con traje gris de corte inglés aunque de baja calidad. El chico recordó haberlo visto antes y también recordó su profesión.

"Un policía" murmuró para sí.

En su país lo educaron para desconfiar de tres tipos de personas: los extraños, los políticos y los policías. Por ello sintió una fuerte inquietud cuando el oficial japonés se acercó y le tendió la mano. León se la estrechó en forma mecánica producto más de un acto reflejo que de una acción consciente. Fujima leyó en sus ojos inmediatamente la desconfianza que le inspiraba a aquel joven latino.

"Sí que eres un tipo difícil de encontrar" declaró el inspector.

"Puedo saber qué se le ofrece" preguntó el chico sin rodeos.

El agente sonrió para sus adentros. Le agradaban las personas que iban directo al grano.

"Deseo conversar contigo sobre ciertos asuntos que nos interesan a ambos" explicó Fujima.

"¿De que asuntos está hablando" dijo León sin entender nada "¿Acaso es por lo del estacionamiento"

Almeida no creía en el arrepentimiento pero el haber llamado a la policía luego de salvar a Minerva y su hermana era una de las cosas en las que deseaba hacerlo. Tras la declaración en la jefatura siguieron una serie de citas a testificar y demás trámites burocráticos que ya tenían hasta la coronilla al joven héroe. Por ello se había prometido que de ahora en adelante cualquier rescate o similar lo haría bajo la identidad de Shiryu para ahorrarse todo ese martirio protocolario.

"No, yo no pertenezco a esa área" descartó Fujima "Más bien es un asunto personal"

"Bueno si no es un asunto oficial entonces temo que no puedo hablar con usted" dijo León. Había sido un mal día y lo último que necesitaba era conversar con un policía "A menos que traiga una orden de arresto o algo así nada me obliga a hablar con usted"

Y acto seguido se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su edificio. Fujima no perdió la calma, sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y luego de darle una chupada dijo:

"En realidad no deseo conversar contigo sino con un amigo tuyo"

León se detuvo y sin volverse preguntó"¿Un amigo mío"

El policía asintió.

"Sí, quiero hablar con... _Shiryu, el Dragón del Mar_"

De inmediato Almeida se dio la vuelta con la sorpresa trazada en sus rostro.

**-Fin del Capítulo 9-**

**Nota del Autor**: Bueno he aquí un capítulo más. Vaya que si me tarde para hacerlo pero el semestre estuvo algo pesado y las ideas escasas. En fin, este episodio tuvo algunas cosas interesantes como el nuevo personaje, las identidades que se descubren y la escena disque' romántica entre León y Amy que no sé cómo rayos salió; Las cosas siguen lentas pero espero poder acelerarlas pronto.

Bueno, una vez más me despido de ustedes queridos lectores.

() Daimyo es la forma en que llamaban a los nobles de la corte del Emperador durante el periodo Edo.

() La Shinai es una espada de bambú utilizada para la práctica del Kenjutsu.

_...MERRY CHRISTMAS SPACE COWBOYS!_


	10. Una propuesta interesante

**La Esencia del Dragón**

Por Dracofonte

_Capítulo 10"Una propuesta interesante" _

El sonido de la campana de salida nunca había sonado tan dulce como ese día. Contrario a su costumbre Amy salió a toda prisa de la escuela para no tener que seguir hablando con sus amigas. Las clases fueron igual que siempre pero lo que hizo eterna la mañana fue el interrogatorio al que se vio sujeta por parte de sus compañeras. Aquélla mañana llegó a la hora de siempre pero curiosamente Mina, Lita e incluso Serena ya estaban esperándola. No se necesitaba ser un genio (y ella lo es) para darse cuenta que la autoproclamada "diosa del amor" ya había informado a sus amigas de sus andanzas en el parque el sábado anterior; seguramente después de una larga conferencia telefónica. Dio un suspiro de resignación e ingresó al salón a enfrentarse con su destino.

"Buenos días, Amy" saludó Serena con un tono un tanto malicioso "¿Cómo amaneciste"

"Muy bien, Serena" replicó la chica genio algo impaciente.

"¿Tuviste dulces sueños" quiso saber Mina "¿Soñaste con algún príncipe de América"

¡Muy bien! Aquello era suficiente. Sí había algo que molestaba a Amy de sus amigas era que cuando querían saber algo "personal" siempre recurrían a ese estúpido juego de indirectas. Deseó poder decirles que la dejaran en paz pero su naturaleza tranquila le hacía imposible la tarea. Además una virtud (o defecto, según el caso) de las chicas era que nunca se daban por vencidas y evadir el tema no resultaría efectivo. Sólo quedaba la confrontación. Volvió a suspirar y trató de encaminar la conversación a rutas más adultas para dejar atrás los juegos infantiles de sus compañeras.

"¿Qué es lo quieren saber"

"En primera desde cuando sales con ese chico" dijo Lita.

"Ayer fue la primera vez qué salí con él"

"La primera cita y ya dejas que te manosee de esa forma" aguijoneó la joven Aino.

La chica genio miró a Mina en forma asesina. Aún así el rubor en su rostro era evidente.

"Él no me estaba 'manoseando', Mina" aclaró Amy.

"De cualquier forma ¿cómo aceptaste salir con él tan rápido" inquirió Lita.

"No fue rápido, León ya la había invitado antes pero Amy no aceptó" apuntó Serena.

En ese momento la aludida reparó en un detalle.

"¿Cómo sabes que León me invitó antes y además cómo sabes que se llama así" preguntó Amy.

El resto del grupo se volvió a Serena en espera de una explicación. La princesa de la Luna se encogió de hombros mientras una gota de sudor le corrió por la frente. Como de costumbre había metido la pata. Debía pensar rápido pero desafortunadamente esa no era su especialidad. Esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa a la vez que encaraba a sus amigas.

"Bueno vi a ese chico invitarte a salir hace unas semanas, justo el día que llegó a la escuela" explicó Serena "En cuanto a como fue que sé su nombre pues..." Se interrumpió para tratar de dar una excusa "Oí a sus amigos decirle así"

Pero la explicación no convenció para nada a la joven Mizuno. Ya hablaría con León sobre Serena cuando lo viera de nuevo; por ahora prefería no insistir. Para su fortuna en ese momento varios compañeros de clase empezaron a llegar al aula lo que le sirvió de pretexto para ya no hablar del asunto. Sus amigas insistieron pero de nada les valió, Amy se volvió una tumba y no dijo nada más. Aún así no dejaron de molestarla durante el descanso y durante cualquier rato libre en el transcurso de la mañana. Ahora sólo caminaba tratando de no pensar más en ese asunto.

"Mal día¿eh" dijo alguien a su espalda.

El latir de su corazón comenzó a acelerarse al oír aquella voz. Una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte. No se volvió por más que quiso. León se acercó hacia ella colocándose a un costado.

"Yo... err... quería disculparme por mi 'atrevimiento' de ayer" dijo con algo de esfuerzo "No fue mi intención molestarte es sólo que... no me pude resistir"

"¿No te pudiste resistir" repitió Amy algo confusa.

"Sí, verás, sin ser pretencioso te puedo decir que he tenido muchas novias, más de las que te puedas imaginar, pero aunque llegué a apreciarlas mucho a todas ninguna me hizo experimentar los mismos sentimientos que tú" confesó el latino "Quizá por eso me siento tan confundido con todo esto"

Un momento de silencio se hizo presente. Amy estaba sorprendida que alguien como León pudiera experimentar confusión; siempre le parecía tan seguro de si mismo, perfecto conocedor de lo que hacía y deseaba. El darse cuenta que él estaba en su misma situación de incertidumbre la dejaba simplemente sin palabras.

"¿Y tú qué me dices" preguntó Almeida de pronto "¿Qué es lo sientes por mi"

Nuevamente el pulso se le aceleró. Ni ella misma se había hecho esa pregunta pues temía a la respuesta pero ya era hora de dejarse de cobardías y afrontar a sus propias emociones.

"Creo..." empezó a decir. Se detuvo, dio suspiro y continuó"Creo que yo también siento algo especial por ti, no sé con certeza lo que sea pero también es algo que nunca antes había sentido"

León sonrió satisfecho con las palabras de la chica de cabello azul. Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de ella y le dedicó una profunda mirada que decía simplemente"entiendo". Nuevamente Amy se sintió atrapada por ese par de flamas café.

"Mira, es mejor que no tratemos de comprender las emociones que sentimos, la cosa no funciona de esa forma" sugirió el mexicano "Intentemos ser amigos y dejemos que las cosas tomen su propio curso ¿qué te parece"

Amy sonrió y expresó su conformidad con un asentimiento.

"Bien, ahora ¿qué opinas si vamos por una hamburguesa" propuso León "Me estoy muriendo de hambre"

"Me parece bien" dijo ella.

Ambos se marcharon juntos de ahí rumbo a algún restaurante de comida rápida.

Luego de la escuela y ante la huída de su compañera Amy el grupo compuesto por Mina, Serena y Lita decidió ir a reunirse con Rei en su casa. Ahí le contaron a la sacerdotisa sobre el interrogatorio a la chica de cabello azul. Mientras lo hacían Serena pensaba en lo que había sucedido. León le dijo que estaba muy interesado en otra chica y que por eso dejó de buscar a Amy; su amiga por otro lado parecía derretirse por el Dragón del Mar; pero ahora resultaba que ambos se interesaban mutuamente. Amy no dijo nada pero ella intuía que si aceptó salir con él y al haber sido sorprendidos _in fraganti_ por Mina en una situación algo comprometedora eran claros indicativos de una atracción mutua. Serena seguía preguntándose como Amy se pudo olvidar tan pronto de Shiryu e interesarse en León. Entonces tuvo un momento de iluminación y se dio cuenta de la razón. Eran TAN obvia que se sintió algo tonta por no darse cuenta antes.

¡Pero qué tonta si todo está claro como el agua! pensó Serena León debió seguir con el plan que le sugerí y el muy maldito me dijo no estar interesado en Amy sólo para sacarme de la jugada conjeturó Cuando lo vea le diré un par de cosas

"Así que eso fue lo qué pasó" dijo al fin Rei luego del relato de Mina "¿Y cómo es ese chico¿Es buena persona"

"Pues, no sabemos mucho de él" admitió Mina "Sólo que es extrajeron y es bueno para los golpes"

La scout del fuego miró a su amiga con perplejidad. Lita decidió explicar ese punto.

"El mismo día que llegó tuvo una pelea con el capitán del equipo de Judo de la escuela" le explicó la joven Kino "No sé bien los detalles pero al tipo le ganó de un sólo golpe"

"¡Exacto" intervino Mina "Y desde entonces nadie le habla pues le tienen miedo, por eso no pude averiguar mucho sobre él"

Rei se acarició la barbilla mientras meditaba la cuestión. Vaya suerte la de su amiga, pues de repente parecía tener a dos pretendientes pero con la rara característica de ser un total misterio. Sin embargo, a este chico León por lo menos sabían donde encontrarlo. Por otro lado estaba el detalle de que el mexicano parecía algo problemático si tuvo una pelea el primer día que estuvo en la escuela. Ahora no sabía si decir que Amy tenía buena o mala suerte con dicha situación. Fue en ese momento que un estremecimiento sacudió por completo su espalda. Una sensación de inquietud se apoderó de ella de manera repentina. Sus amigas lo notaron.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Rei" preguntó Lita al notar el brusco cambio de actitud.

"Problemas" murmuró con aire ausente "Siento una presencia maligna en el lado este de la ciudad; es uno de esos monstruos"

La guerrera del trueno no necesitó oír más. Se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a la salida lista para ir tras la criatura pero se detuvo al notar como sus amigas permanecían sin moverse de sus asientos.

"�¿Qué están esperando" les preguntó impaciente "¡Un monstruo está atacando la ciudad debemos ir"

"Lita, recuerda lo que sucedió la última vez" dijo Rei "Setsuna apareció y no nos permitió intervenir, y tenía razón pues apareció esa chica Shoryuki y no hizo falta nuestra presencia"

La chica de cola de caballo miró a su amiga seriamente.

"Escucha, Rei, no importa lo que Setsuna o cualquier otra persona diga yo soy una Sailor Scout y siempre lo seré" declaró Lita "Y como tal mi deber es proteger a las personas, si ustedes quieren quedarse aquí puede hacerlo pero yo pienso ir a pelear como lo he hecho desde que obtuve mis poderes"

Y sin decir nada más abandonó la habitación dejando a sus amigas pensativas.

Tras un último mordisco León terminó con su quinta hamburguesa. En opinión de Amy, la forma de comer del latino rivalizaba con la de Serena (si no es que la superaba). La chica por otro lado casi no había probado su sándwich debido a una duda que la acosaba desde hacía un par de días. Miró como su acompañante bebía el último sorbo de su refresco y por fin se decidió a hablar.

"Hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde el sábado, León" confesó la chica "¿Cómo averiguaste que yo era una Sailor Scout"

El chico simplemente sonrió.

"Pues, fue una casualidad" replicó él "¿Recuerdas el día que _Shiryu_ detuvo un autobús frente a la preparatoria"

Ella asintió.

"Esa vez nos topamos en uno de los pasillos y ahí dijiste que «_Shiryu era un Dragón Legendario_»" le recordó "No me di cuenta de inmediato pero esa era una información que sólo teníamos nosotros y... las sailors"

Tras esa explicación Amy no pudo evitar reprenderse a si misma por su enorme descuido. Era una verdadera fortuna que haya sido León y no el enemigo el que descubrió su identidad. De cualquier manera en el futuro debía ser mucho más cuidadosa con lo que dijera.

"¡Qué estúpida fui" dijo la chica más para sí misma que para León.

"Descuida, a cualquiera puede pasarle"

Y vaya que él lo sabía. Sin poderlo evitar recordó lo sucedido el sábado en la noche cuando volvía a casa luego de su pequeña reunión con la chica que tenía en frente.

****

_«...quiero hablar con... Shiryu, el Dragón del Mar»_

_Si antes sentía un poco de desconfianza por el policía, tras las últimas palabras pronunciadas, esa sensación se elevó hasta la millonésima potencia. Miró fríamente al agente de la ley y el orden quién sólo sonrió ante su reacción. Le resultaba claro que había dado en el blanco. El policía se dio la vuelta, miró el cielo estrellado y exhaló una bocanada de humo antes de hablar de nuevo._

_"¿Y qué me dices¿Sabes dónde puedo hallar a tu amigo" _

_"No sé de qué me habla" contestó secamente el aludido._

_El inspector bajó la mirada y nuevamente sonrió. Al parecer esto iba a tomar algo de tiempo. Arrojó el cigarrillo a un lado y lo aplastó con la suela de su zapato antes de volverse y encarar al chico._

_"Déjame hablarte de una pequeña investigación que he estado haciendo en las últimas tres semanas" solicitó "Hace aproximadamente un mes apareció un misterioso individuo que se hace llamar a sí mismo 'Shiryu, Dragón del Mar' y desde entonces ha estado involucrado en al menos cuatro incidentes paranormales; incidentes que también están relacionados con unas extrañas criaturas de origen desconocido que han venido atacando a la ciudad en el mismo periodo. Lo único que deseo es contactar a ese individuo para que me ayude a encontrar y arrestar a los que están detrás de esos monstruos"_

_León aún sentía desconfianza pero su curiosidad era aún mayor. Por ello decidió seguir (al menos de momento) con el juego establecido por Fujima._

_"Supongamos por un momento que conozco a ese tal 'Shiryu' del que tanto habla" dijo Almeida "Qué sabe usted que pueda interesarle"_

_El inspector sonrió contento por su pequeña victoria. Era tiempo de continuar._

_"Los estudios indican que esos engendros son producto de la ingeniería genética y es poco probable que se traten de 'extraterrestres invasores', como se empeña la prensa amarillista en divulgar"_

_"En otras palabras esas cosas son unos 'niños de probeta' ¿no" aclaró el latino "Pero entonces ¿con qué objeto atacan esta ciudad" _

_"Lo más seguro es que se hallen en fase de prueba y ustedes son los conejillos de indias perfectos para probarlos"_

_"Ya veo" dijo pensativo Shiryu __ "Hmmm... ¿y sabe quién los fabrica¿Acaso es Bandai" _

_"Aún no estoy seguro" confesó Fujima "Pero he investigado una gran cantidad de laboratorios y ya he descartado a la mayoría, sólo me faltan por investigar a tres"_

_"Veo que ha estado ocupado" observó León con ironía "Pero si su investigación va tan avanzada por qué necesita de la ayuda de Shiryu"_

_"Sí los creadores de esos monstruos han llegado tan lejos sin que nadie los descubra es porque muy probablemente tengan a gente del gobierno y la policía comprados, por ello no me puedo fiar de nadie del cuerpo; Shiryu es un agente externo y, por ende, más digno de confianza"_

_No pudo replicar a ese punto. Todas las conjeturas del policía le resultaban muy razonables y, por otro lado, la idea de encontrar a los responsables detrás de los ataques era muy tentadora. Ya comenzaba a cansarse del tonto juego del estar sólo a la defensiva en espera de nuevos ataques sin perspectivas de terminar rápido con las peleas. Tal vez sí podía confiar en el policía, pero no sin antes aclarar un punto._

_"Primero que nada quiero saber cómo sup..." se interrumpió y rectificó sus palabras"es decir, por qué supone que yo soy Shiryu, pues si vino hasta aquí y me dijo todo esto es porque tiene la convicción de que yo soy la persona que busca"_

_"La última vez que hubo un ataque me topé con Shiryu y noté un detalle singular" explicó el inspector "Aunque su japonés es perfecto aún conserva un acento extraño" hizo una pausa para sacar un nuevo cigarrillo de su cajetilla y al encenderlo prosiguió"Ese acento es inequívocamente latinoamericano; revisé los registro de inmigración de los últimos dos meses y sólo han ingresado al país cuatro latinoamericanos. Dos eran mujeres, los restantes son un hombre de cincuenta y seis años y el cuarto eres tú. De las alternativas León Almeida, de diecisiete años de edad, era la más viable"_

_"Un proceso deductivo digno de Sherlock Holmes" dijo el mexicano con tono entre admirado y sarcástico. _

_"Entonces qué opinas de mi propuesta"_

_"Deberé pensarlo" repuso el adolescente. Aún cuando estaba interesado era mejor actuar con cautela "Por qué no me da su dirección y yo me comunico con usted"_

_De inmediato el policía introdujo su mano derecha en su saco y tras revolver su bolsillo extrajo una pequeña tarjeta de presentación. Era un diseño sencillo que tenía la insignia de la corporación policíaca nipona en la esquina superior derecha y al centro las palabras «Inspector Fujima Toshiro»; un poco más abajo decía su área. Eso llamó la atención de Almeida, pues decía: «Jefe de la Unidad de Investigaciones Paranormales». De inmediato miró al agente como si no creyera lo que leyó._

_"¿Unidad de Investigaciones Paranormales" repitió "¿Qué es eso¿Acaso son como los 'Expedientes X' y usted es algo así como un 'Molder Japonés'"_

_"Más o menos" replicó con frialdad Fujima._

_Aún cuando ese tipo de reacción era común en todas las personas que lo averiguaban por vez primera Fujima no terminaba de acostumbrarse a ello. Dio media vuelta listo para abordar su auto e irse pero antes de hacerlo dijo: _

_"En esa tarjeta está todos mis datos cuando tomes una decisión avísame"_

_"Bien"_

_El automóvil arrancó dejando a León en medio de las tinieblas de la noche y las luces de alógeno de los faros públicos._

****

No había comentado el incidente con nadie, en parte por no arriesgar la identidad de alguien más, como Minerva, y más que nada porque deseaba demostrarle a Okko que era mejor dragón de lo que pensaba. Sí lograba tener éxito en aquella empresa le daría una buena lección al tigre. Fue en ese momento que tuvo una extraña sensación. El peligro asechaba de nueva cuenta a Tokio. León miró a Amy con expresión seria.

"Cómo dicen los del equipo Rocket: «_Prepárate para los problemas_»" dijo el mexicano.

"¿Qué sucede"

"Nuestros amigos de hace tres semanas están de vuelta"

Los dos se miraron. Sabían exactamente que hacer. León pagó la cuenta y ambos salieron del restaurante directo al lugar del ataque listos para una nueva batalla. La diferencia es que esta vez la pelearían juntos.

Como era costumbre en esta clase de situaciones la gente huía aterrada del sitio del ataque mientras los monstruos hacen lo que mejor saben: causar alboroto y caos. Una joven corría desesperada tratando de abrirse paso entre los autos volcados y los postes derribados; su desenfreno le ocasionó tropezar con unos trozos de cristales esparcidos por toda la calle. Su caída llamó la atención de una de las cinco criaturas que atacaba en ese momento. El siniestro merodeador avanzó lentamente a la vez que sus garras negras emergían de sus dedos. La chica no hizo esfuerzo por levantarse, de antemano sabía que esa criatura iba a matarla. Encomendó su alma Dios y esperó lo peor. El mutante se detuvo justo a un lado de ella. Pudo oír claramente cómo el ser azul se mojaba los labios con la lengua como si tuviera frente a si una rica cena y casi enseguida escuchó un golpe seco. Intrigada miró al sitio donde oyó el golpe, topándose con una figura que bien podría ser un ángel. Una joven de cabello largo de color castaño sujeto con una cola de caballo y ataviada con un ceñido uniforme de marinero fue su salvadora.

"Es mejor que corras" le sugirió Sailor Jupiter "Yo me haré cargo de él"

Sin pensarlo dos veces la chica puso pies en polvorosa y se marchó de ahí. La guerrera del trueno encaraba al merodeador, quien se limpió la sangre que escurría de su boca. Con su lengua lamió la sangre de sus dedos en claro desafío. Lita aceptó el reto y al instante se arrojó contra él. El mutante lazó un zarpazo horizontal tratando de clavar sus finas uñas en el pecho de la sailor; ésta reaccionó a tiempo y evadió el golpe girando al mismo tiempo y con la fuerza del movimiento impacto de forma violenta su codo contra el rostro de su enemigo. Sin darle oportunidad para reaccionar le conectó un puñetazo en el abdomen seguido de una patada giratoria en el rostro derribándolo. La scout estaba por lanzarse de nuevo al ataque cuando sintió un ligero dolor en el hombro derecho, al mirar notó cuatro cortadas paralelas trazadas sobre su carne; nada grave pero era un aviso que le indicaba no subestimar a sus adversarios. El merodeador se levantó contento con su pequeña hazaña y listo para saborear de nuevo la tierna piel de la sailor. Fue un movimiento rapidísimo el de sus garras que hubiera concluido en la garganta de ella de no ser porque la guerrera logró sujetar el brazo enemigo dejando las filosas agujas a sólo un par de milímetros de su cuello. Pateó el pecho del mutante alejándolo y de inmediato disparó una _Centella Relampagueante_ que lo dejó aturdido listo para recibir el tiro de gracia.

"�¡ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JÚPITER"

Las diminutas hojas de energía atravesaron su cuerpo, el cual se contorsionaba como una marioneta realizando una siniestra danza, tras los impactos. El sonido sordo del cuerpo del mutante azotando contra el asfalto llamó la atención del resto de las criaturas. Al ver a su "hermano" liquidado decidieron ir tras la chica para vengarlo. Sailor Jupiter notó eso e inmediatamente se puso en guardia lista para la batalla. Iba a ser muy complicada debido al mayor número de sus adversarios. Uno de los monstruos cerúleos arremetió contra ella. Justo a la mitad del trayecto un ave de fuego surcó los aires y chocó contra el cuerpo del engendro. El ataque fue tan repentino que no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse y cayó completamente fulminado por las llamas.

Lita miró hacia el origen del poder y sonrió con lo que observó.

"¿Qué acaso los monstruos horribles como tú no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer que venir a destruir nuestra hermosa ciudad" aquellas palabras anunciaban a la más grande heroína de Tokio"Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia... ¡Soy Sailor Moon" declaró la chica de coletas rubias mientras realizaba su conocida coreografía "¡Y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna"

Acompañando a la famosa justiciera estaban Sailor Venus y Sailor Mars. Rápidamente el trío de recién llegadas se colocó a lado de la sailor del trueno.

"¿Pensaste qué no vendríamos" preguntó Rei dirigiéndose a la joven de ojos verdes.

"No lo dudé ni por un segundo" replicó con una sonrisa la aludida.

Hartos de la pequeña charla entre las sailors un par más de monstruos se lanzaron al ataque captando la atención de la guerreras de la luna llena. Mina se adelantó al grupo e invocó a su mágica _Cadena de Amor de Venus_ cuya trayectoria giratoria logró envolver a los merodeadores.

"¡De prisa, Sailor Moon, atácalos" ordenó la diosa del amor.

Ni tarda ni perezosa la futura soberana del planeta sacó su cetro y comenzó a balancearlo como preámbulo para su más poderoso ataque.

"�¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE LA LUNA PLATEADA"

El intenso resplandor surgido de la punta del cetro abrazó a los dos monstruos celestes convirtiéndolos en polvo. La quinta criatura que acompañaba a las otras miró con rabia a las asesinas de sus compañeros. Aún a sabiendas de que no tenía oportunidad pensaba arrojarse a luchar pero una repentina lluvia de rosas rojas se abatió sobre él clavándosele por todo el cuerpo. Antes de siquiera poder ver a su agresor sintió un duro golpe en el cuello. La grotesca figura se desplomó tras recibir un potente bastonazo que aplastó su garganta. Al lado del cadáver la capa de Tuxedo Mask se mecía al compás del viento.

"No se olviden de mí" declaró el enmascarado.

"¡Tuxedo Mask" exclamó Serena mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su novio.

Por otro lado Sailor Venus miraba a los cuerpos sin vida de los mutantes.

"Al parecer eso fue todo" dijo Mina "Fue más fácil de lo que pensé"

"Yo no estaría tan segura" contradijo Rei y señaló el techo de un edificio cercano.

Al menos diez merodeadores estaban sobre la azotea y casi de inmediato otros diez hicieron acto de presencia sobre otro techo. Las siniestras figuras bajaron al piso listas para continuar con la pelea. Como respuesta las Sailor Scouts y Tuxedo Mask se agruparon para poder coordinar mejor sus ataques; sabían que la única oportunidad que tenían de triunfar sobre tantos enemigos a la vez era trabajar en equipo.

¿Por qué tenía que abrir la bocota? pensó S. Venus.

En ese instante los mutantes arremetieron contra las jóvenes heroínas. La batalla apenas iba a empezar.

Sobre las azoteas de Tokio se desplaza una figura con gran agilidad sintiendo el llamado del dragón. Shoryuki se dirigía a toda velocidad rumbo al sitio de la batalla. Sus agudos sentidos le permitieron darse cuenta de la situación; las Sailor Scouts y alguien más que no conocía, luchaban en ese momento con al menos veinte mutantes. No sabía mucho sobre las defensoras de Juuban pero estaba segura que ante tantos enemigos les sería muy difícil ganar, por ello corría a toda prisa para ir a auxiliarlas. A lo lejos también podía sentir a Shiryu dirigirse al mismo lugar acompañado de una persona, Sailor Mercury. ¿Sería que ambos se encontraron en el camino o...?

Una gran sombra la cubrió e instintivamente se apartó. Fue lo suficientemente a tiempo para evitar el golpe que cuarteó todo el techo del edificio. Una enorme silueta se posaba frente a ella; dos metros y medio de altura, gran corpulencia, una escamosa piel verde, ojos rojos y unas enormes fauces era sus características principales. Otro detalle que llamó la atención de la dragona terrestre era que las manos del mutante se encontraban cubiertas por unos guantes metálicos, cuyos dedos tenían puntas muy agudas.

"Tú eres aquella que llaman Shoryuki, Dragona de la Tierra ¿o no" preguntó con voz cavernosa la criatura.

"Así es" confirmó la aludida "¿Y tú quién eres"

Cómo respuesta el enorme ser levantó el brazo derecho y lanzó un zarpazo hacia el suelo trazando cuatro surcos tras el golpe. Después de eso miró con arrogancia a la guerrera del dragón.

"Puedes llamarme _Slash Crock_" se presentó.

Minerva entendió en mensaje al mirar los cortes del piso.

"Antes que nada me gustaría saber cuál es su objetivo" preguntó la inglesa "¿Por qué razón atacan esta ciudad"

"La respuesta es muy simple" replicó el monstruo "Mi objetivo es eliminar a Shoryuki, la Dragona de la Tierra"

La dragona legendaria no esperaba una respuesta directa de parte del mutante pero hizo la pregunta para poder obtener respuestas de su mente. Sin embargo algo extraño sucedía pues por más que intentaba penetrar en los recovecos de la mente de Slash Crock le resultaba imposible. Era como si su mente estuviera completamente vacía. Esto desconcertó a Shoryuki pues sabía que no importaba que tan tonto pudiera ser debía tener pensamientos.

Por otro lado el cocodrilo sonrió divertido por la confusión de su enemiga.

"¿Qué ocurre¿Acaso te sorprende no poder entrar aquí" con su índice se dio unos golpecitos en la frente.

No hubo respuesta. La joven Ravencroft no entendía porque no podía leer los pensamientos de la criatura cuando la última vez estaban más diáfanos que un cristal. Dicha situación la hizo titubear un momento pues sin esa ventaja no sería tan buena rival como en la pelea anterior; ella no tenía ni la mitad de habilidad de León en combate y lo único con lo que contaba era con su telepatía. Pero ahora estaba completamente en desventaja.

"Veo que el no poder leer mi mente te afectó más de la cuenta" observó el reptil "Yo fui creado especialmente para derrotarte y para conseguir ese objetivo tomaron en cuenta los datos arrojados por la batalla anterior" explicó "Por ello me insertaron un chip en el cerebro que bloquea tu telepatía y por eso no puedes leer mis pensamientos"

"Ya entiendo" dijo Minerva "¿Pero cómo supieron que podía leer la mente de otras personas"

"¿Bromeas? Todas las peleas donde tú, Shiryu y las Sailor Scouts han intervenido fueron monitoreadas"

"¿Y con qué propósito"

El mutante miró con disgusto a Shoryuki y adoptó una postura de batalla.

"¡No vine hasta aquí para responder a tus preguntas sino a cortar tu cabeza"

Y acto seguido se lanzó contra la dragona a toda velocidad descargando un zarpazo contra su cabeza. La inglesa hizo uso de su agilidad, evitó el ataque moviéndose a un lado y colocando su mano sobre el costado derecho de Crock descargó una _Bomba de Fuego_ a quemarropa logrando derribarlo. No pasaron ni tres segundos cuando éste se puso de pie sin rastros de herida alguna. La joven europea notó que la piel del mutante era más resistente que la del escarabajo de hacía tres semanas.

No hay comparación con el monstruo de hace tres semanas, este mucho más fuerte pensó Minerva.

"Veo que no eres tan poderosa como decían" se mofó Slash Crock.

Ese comentario logró herir el orgullo de la guerrera terrestre. Hizo estallar su aura violentamente y colocó sus manos frente a su pecho lista para usar otra de sus técnicas. La bola de fuego creció en un segundo y a un movimiento de sus manos la dragona descargo su poderoso _Aliento del Dragón_. La columna de fuego avanzó hacia el reptil pero éste haciendo gala de una gran destreza evitó el poder saltando; ya en el aire dio una voltereta y se arrojó contra su adversaria. Shoryuki evadió el ataque brincado hacia atrás pero Crock descargó un segundo zarpazo y al hacerlo sus dedos se extendieron cual si fuesen látigos de metal golpeando el rostro de la joven rubia. Su cuerpo chocó fuertemente contra el duro suelo. Tardó unos segundos en reincorporarse y al hacerlo sintió un leve calor en su mejilla. Al tocarse notó que el golpe había cortado levemente su rostro.

El mutante retrajo los látigos hasta regresarlos a su longitud original. Miró a la chica y sonrió.

"No cabe duda que sin tu telepatía estás perdida" observó "Un verdadero guerrero habría anticipado ese movimiento"

Shoryuki limpió la sangre de su rostro y sin pensarlo arremetió ferozmente contra Slash Crock; éste volvió a sonreír confiado y atacó de nuevo con sus dedos extensibles. Minerva los evadió saltando y cómo respuesta del lagarto lanzó los de su otro guante. En aire sabía que su enemiga no podría evadirlos, sin embargo, justo cuando estaban por alcanzar su objetivo se desviaron. La guerrera de la Tierra aprovechó el momento de desconcierto del mutante y le conectó una potente patada en el pecho con todo el peso de su cuerpo mandándolo a volar hasta azotar contra el suelo.

"Tal vez no pueda leer tu mente pero eso no significa que no tenga otros recursos" advirtió la joven "Es mejor que dejes de subestimarme"

El cocodrilo apretó fuertemente los dientes y lanzó una mirada rabiosa contra la heroína de rojo. Utilizado su psicokinesis para desviar sus látigos logró abrir su defensa y consiguió darle un golpe directo. Había sido una estrategia muy hábil. Tal vez no eran tan mala guerrera como pensaba. Se levantó y encaró de nuevo a la dragona.

"Cometí un error al subestimarte pero eso no volverá suceder"

Un aura de color verde esmeralda abrazó el cuerpo de Crock levantando con la misma una leve cortina de polvo. Acto seguido extendió sus brazos al frente, sus dedos metálicos se cubrieron de una luz verde y se alargaron de nuevo dirigiéndose a Shoryuki rápidamente. Ésta saltó para huir del ataque pero los látigos se desviaron adoptando cada uno una dirección diferente copando las posibles salidas de ella. Dos de los dedos la atacaron al frente pero usando sus poderes mentales los desvió, sin embargo, no pudo hacer lo mismo con otros dos que la acometieron por la retaguardia golpeándola en la espalda. Esto la descontroló por completo volviéndola presa fácil del resto de los látigos que la agredieron sin compasión. Las extremidades metálicas la golpeaban salvajemente por todo el cuerpo lanzándola de un lado para otro como si fuera una pelota de volleyball. En un desesperado intento por librarse del castigo usó su psicokinesis y desprendió un enorme extractor de calor anclado al edificio y lo arrojó contra Slash, sorprendiéndolo. El golpe lo derribó y suspendió la tremenda paliza que sus dedos le daban a Shoryuki. Ésta se precipitó semiinconsciente, no contra el techo del edificio donde peleaban, sino hacia la calle donde se estrelló estrepitosamente, quedando en medio de un pequeño cráter.

Tras el impacto varias personas se acercaron para observar el "objeto caído del cielo" y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba de una joven ataviada con una armadura. La guerrera trató de reincorporarse pero justo cuando comenzó a levantarse el mutante calló sobre ella enterrándola aún más en el asfalto. El dolor fue tan grande que la chica dejó escapar un desgarrador alarido. Los espectadores ante la aparición del monstruo corrieron despavoridos dejando a la guerrera a su suerte. Crock continuó infligiendo castigo a su adversaria con su pie hasta que una tremenda fuerza lo inmovilizó y milésimas más tarde salió despedido lejos de ahí. Luego de estrellarse fuertemente contra la calle se puso de pie y notó como Shoryuki a duras penas logró pararse también.

"Me parece que haz llegado a tu límite, niña"

"Aún no, maldito"

El aura de la Dragona de la Tierra estalló de manera impresionante elevándose mucho más que antes. Esto preocupó a Slash Crock pues sabía que una fiera herida era más peligrosa. Como respuesta elevó su propia aura y se dispuso a usar el mismo ataque de hacía unos momentos. Los tentáculos metálicos se abalanzaron sobre la heroína quien, para sorpresa de él, corrió directamente contra ellos. Cuando tres estaban por golpearla tres fragmentos del pavimento chocaron contra los mismos desviándolos de su trayectoria. Lo mismo ocurrió con el resto de los dedos. Cada vez que alguno intentaba golpearla algún objeto se cruzaba en su camino y lo evitaba. Aprovechando esto Shoryuki arremetió contra el cocodrilo y le conectó un potente puñetazo en el abdomen. El impacto fue de tal magnitud que los cristales de las ventanas cercanas estallaron. Pero la ofensiva de Minerva no acabó ahí. A gran velocidad le conectó una docena más de golpes de puño en toda la parte alta del cuerpo de igual fuerza y tras esto disparó dos _Bombas de Fuego_ a quemarropa con cada mano. Slash Crock salió despedido y su cuerpo frenó su vuelo en el muro de uno de los edificios cercanos, echándolo abajo. Y antes de que el monstruo se pudiera recuperarse se preparó para lanzarle su técnica más poderosa.

"�¡ALIENTO DEL DRAGÓN"

El tiempo pareció moverse en cámara lenta en ese momento. Cuadro a cuadro el lagarto mutante observaba como la poderosa línea de llamas se acercaba lenta e inexorablemente para terminar con su vida. El frenético contraataque de la guerrera terrestre lo había dejado bastante lastimado como para poder reaccionar a tiempo. Resignado cerró los ojos y se preparó para morir. Entonces algo inesperado sucedió. Una misteriosa figura se interpuso entre el fuego y Crock empuñando una gran espada y de un rápido movimiento de su brazo partió en dos la flameante columna salvándolo.

Shoryuki miró atónita al recién llegado. Era sin duda un mutante como Slash Crock, pero a diferencia de éste era de menor estatura y corpulencia, medía un metro noventa de altura; sobre su cabeza se levantaba una pequeña cresta de púas, sus ojos era grandes al igual que sus labios y carecía de nariz; una larga cola sobresalía tras de sí; su cuerpo era atlético y su piel verde era más ligera que la de su compañero. Además portaba una armadura ligera de color púrpura que cubría las partes vitales de su cuerpo.

"Como pensé no fuiste capaz de vencerla, Crock" señaló el misterioso mutante.

"_�¡Saber Chameleon!_" exclamó irritado el cocodrilo "¿Por qué te metes en esto"

"Para salvar tu trasero, imbécil" replicó su salvador "No podemos permitir que una simple novata nos humille de esa manera, así que ponte de pie y acabemos con ella"

Con algo de problemas Slash se reincorporó. Shoryuki miró con gran preocupación a los dos monstruos. A simple vista resultaba obvio que Saber Chameleon era tan fuerte como Slash Crock; además, el proyectar su psicokinesis a través de sus puños para aumentar la fuerza de sus golpes, el constante uso de sus técnicas de fuego y el daño recibido durante el combate la habían debilitado casi por completo por lo que era incapaz de mantener una pelea contra cualquiera de los mutantes; mucho menos contra los dos juntos. No le gustaba admitirlo pero sin ayuda muy pronto perdería.

¿León, dónde estás? Te necesito. pensó Minerva mientras los dos enemigos se acercaban en forma amenazadora.

A pesar de correr a todo lo que daba Sailor Mercury no podía mantener el mismo ritmo de Shiryu. Sabía que su presencia sólo lo retrasaba y eso no podía tolerarlo.

"Shiryu, deberías adelantarte no hay razón para que me estés esperando" le propuso la guerrera de Mercurio.

"Descuida, tus amigas estarán bien" contestó el dragón "No son tan débiles para ser vencidas por esos monstruos; en pocos minutos estaremos ahí para ayudarlas"

Pero Amy no estaba muy convencida. Aún cuando su amigo se empeñara en ocultarlo la verdad estaba muy preocupado por ellas pues sabía que estaban en desventaja numérica. A la sailor la idea de que por su culpa no llegaran a tiempo la molestaba demasiado. Estaba por insistir cuando repentinamente el dragón marino la tomó entre sus brazos y dio salto hacia la acera contraria de la calle. La joven genio pudo observar a una enorme figura que aterrizó justo donde estaban instantes antes.

"Otro poco y nos convierten en omelet de héroes" comentó León.

Bajó a la chica al suelo y ambos encararon a su atacante. Su apariencia era la de una gran tortuga que caminaba erguida. De fuertes brazos y piernas. Portaba un par de brazaletes y un par de espinilleras metálicos; empuñaba una gran lanza con la cual había intentado matarlos.

"Vaya parece que las tortugas ninja han vuelto pero más feas que nunca" bromeó Almeida "Aunque me gustaban más los Gatos Samurai"

El mutante pareció ofendido con el comentario.

"_Lance Turtle_ te matará a ti y la chica exhibicionista que te acompaña" declaró el engendro.

"Lo dudo mucho, 'Mikey', pero puedes intentarlo" lo desafió Shiryu "Además, Mercury no es ninguna exhibicionista sólo es una chica que le gusta mostrar sus 'encantos' para deleite del resto de la humanidad, claro que un muñeco salido de un tubo de ensayo como tú no puede apreciarlo"

"¡Shiryu, este no es le momento para tus bromas" le reclamó Amy.

"Ya, ya, esta bien, lo siento" se disculpó "Sabes te ves muy linda cuando te enfadas"

De inmediato la joven Mizuno se ruborizó por el piropo. Shiryu aprovechó el desconcierto de la chica para arrojarse contra la tortuga gigante. Descargó una lluvia de golpes y patadas que Lance Turtle detuvo hábilmente con su lanza para luego contraatacar con una patada que mandó a volar al guerrero de azul cerca de la sailor. Sailor Mercury de inmediato se acercó para cerciorarse que su compañero estuviese bien.

"¿Shiryu te encuentras bien"

"No te preocupes, Mercury, a parte de mis costillas sólo me duele mi orgullo"

De un salto se reincorporó y se preparó para atacar de nuevo. Estalló su aura y se preparó para disparar uno de sus poderes favoritos.

"¡Tempestad Marina"

La Sailor Scout hizo lo propio y también lazó su técnica más poderosa.

"¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio"

Los dos torrentes de agua se dirigieron contra Lance Turtle quien sonrió levemente ante los ataques. Abrió su hocico y desde su interior emergió una poderosa llamarada que chocó contra los dos flujos de H2O evaporándolos para sorpresa de ambos defensores.

"¡Cielos" exclamó León "Definitivamente tienes que recomendarme la taquería donde obtuviste ese aliento¡Uf! Huele a pura _salsa borracha_"

Las cosas iban definitivamente mal. El dragón legendario sabía que la pelea con el ser que tenía frente a sí no sería corta y por lo que sus sentidos le indicaban tanto Shoryuki como las sailors estaban en problemas y necesitaban ayuda urgentemente.

"Mercury, debes ir a ayudar a tus amigas"

"No pienso dejarte solo"

"A decir verdad me gustaría que te quedaras y vieras mi impresionante victoria pero tus amigas están en peligro y necesitan refuerzos"

La joven Mizuno no estaba muy convencida pero ciertamente sus amigas necesitaban toda la ayuda posible, además, al parecer su presencia en esta batalla no contribuía mucho. Dio un suspiro y decidió marcharse.

"De acuerdo, pero prométeme que te cuidarás"

"Ni siquiera pienso ensuciar mi armadura"

Una sonrisa fue la despida de la sailor. Shiryu se mantuvo alerta por sí Lance Turtle trataba de atacarla pero no hizo intento alguno de detenerla.

"Dejaste escapar a una de tus presas" observó el dragón.

"Ya iré tras ella luego de que te mate"

"Ya lo veremos"

Ambos hacen estallar sus auras a su máximo nivel haciendo temblar a toda la manzana. El mutante se arrojó contra el guerrero de azul tratando de encajarle su lanza, éste último lo esquivó y lanzó una patada que la tortuga contuvo interponiendo su caparazón para luego contraatacar con el mango de su arma. León cayó al piso y ahí Lance Turtle intento clavarle una vez mas su pica pero el mexicano logró sujetarla a unos centímetros de su pecho. En ese momento la punta del arma blanca comenzó a brillar antes de disparar un poderoso rayo de energía, provocando una explosión que estremeció a todo Juuban. El mutante sólo sonríe ante el resultado de su ataque mientras contempla la columna de humo que queda luego del estallido.

Poco le duró el gusto pues en ese momento el guerrero marino emergió de entre la bruma, aunque algo lastimado.

"Vaya, ya ensucié mi armadura" dijo el dragón sacudiéndose el polvo "En fin, después de que acabe contigo la lavaré y Mercury jamás lo sabr�"

El monstruo sonrió.

"No importa que intentes ocultarlo, sabes perfectamente que no puedes vencerme" declaró el mutante.

"Todos los villanos dicen eso y al final siempre pierden"

"Pues comprobemos si eso es cierto"

De nueva cuenta la tortuga mutante hizo estallar su aura y de un veloz movimiento clavó su lanza energetizada en el suelo mandando una onda de choque a través de la tierra. Shiryu instintivamente salta para evitar el impacto pero la onda de energía se levanta y lo impacta en el aire elevándolo aún más. En el cielo es recibido por Lance Turtle quien lo golpea con su lanza cargada de energía. Su cuerpo cae estrepitosamente y ya en el suelo una lluvia de disparos se abaten sobre él provocando varias explosiones. El mutante desciende al suelo y mira satisfecho la escena de destrucción.

"Por fin terminé con él, ahora sigue la chica"

Inmediatamente se da la vuelta y se marcha de ahí para ir tras Sailor Mercury. Mientras lo hacía no notó como una mano se movía débilmente entre los escombros.

En otro punto de la ciudad el resto de las Sailor Scouts combatían ferozmente contra los merodeadores. Sailor Mars evitó una zarpazo de uno de los mutantes saltando sobre él, en el aire se dio una voltereta y aterrizó a sus espaldas. Antes de que su enemigo pudiera reaccionar colocó un un talismán de papel y mediante unos breves rezos logró inmovilizarlo, dejándolo listo para ser atacado. Sailor Venus sujetó su brazo derecho y disparó su _Cascada Creciente de Venus_; la lluvia de diminutos rayos de energía se abalanzó contra el inmovilizado oponente acabándolo en pocos instantes. Rei levantó su pulgar felicitándola. Aprovechando ese pequeño momento de distracción una de las criaturas azules la atacó cortando su espalda con sus garras. Mina inmediatamente lanzó su _Beso de Amor y Belleza_ arrojando lejos al monstruo para seguidamente auxiliar a su amiga.

"¡Rei¿Estás bien" preguntó preocupada la diosa del amor.

"No... no hay... cuidado... es sólo... un rasguño" replicó entrecortadamente la sacerdotisa a causa del dolor.

Sobre su espalda se veían cuatro profundas cortadas paralelas de las cuales manaba sangre en abundancia. Mina estaba conciente que su amiga necesitaba atención médica inmediata.

"Sujétate de mi cuello" pidió la joven Aino "Debo sacarte de aquí"

"No, debo... seguir luchando" se negó Mars.

"�¿Estás loca" exclamó la rubia "No puedes ni moverte, además estoy seguro que Amy, Shiryu y Shoryuki ya vienen a ayudarnos, sólo debemos resistir un poco más"

Pero Rei continuó obstinada en quedarse

"Ellos no vendrán" dijo con impaciencia "Se encuentra peleando con más de esos monstruos"

"�¿QUÉ"

Las palabras de la guerrera de Marte desanimaron por completo a Sailor Venus. Ella había luchado con el propósito de hacer tiempo para que la artillería pesada viniera a concluir el trabajo pero ahora sus esperanzas se habían ido pues ella sabía que sin ayuda no tenían oportunidad, ya no se diga de ganar, sino de sobrevivir. Distraída como estaba no se percató de que el mutante que hirió a Rei había regresado para vengarse. Cuando estaba por clavar sus uñas en la sailor una fuerte patada en las costillas lo hizo desistir de su objetivo.

El merodeador se volvió a su atacante y se encontró con la maltrecha figura de Sailor Jupiter. A diferencia de sus amigas ella había combatido cuerpo a cuerpo contra los mutantes por lo que se hallaba llena de heridas; pese a esto la fiereza con lo que luchaba seguía intacta. El engendro azul arremetió contra ella. Lita desvió el zarpazo de un patada y contraatacó con su puño cargado de electricidad que impactó en el pecho del monstruo. El shock eléctrico unido a la fuerza del golpe consiguió pararle el corazón. Sin vida se desplomó con estrépito hacia el suelo.

La Sailor Scout suspiró aliviada y se dirigió hacia sus compañeras.

"¿Cómo está Rei" quiso saber una vez que estuvo a lado de Mina.

"Mal, ya ha perdido el conocimiento a causa del desangramiento" informó la aludida "Si no la atendemos pronto..."

"¡No digas eso" exclamó furiosa la joven "Sácala del campo de batalla yo te cubriré"

"Lita..."

"¿Qué"

"Antes de perder el conocimiento Rei me dijo que Shiryu, Shoryuki y Sailor Mercury estaban combatiendo en otra parte y que no podían venir a ayudarnos"

La scout del trueno permaneció seria ante tales noticias. En la brevedad del combate habían logrado eliminar a once mutantes pero a cambio habían perdido a Sailor Mars y ella misma no resistiría mucho; y aún quedaban catorce más por vencer. Sin embargo, sabía que no le era lícito rendirse pues aunque le costara la vida debía proteger Tokio.

"Escucha, hemos protegido esta ciudad durante tres años sin ayuda, no es el momento de acobardarnos. Hay que continuar peleando como lo hemos hecho antes y ya verás como logramos salir adelante"

Y sin darle momento de replicar Sailor Jupiter se lanzó contra tres merodeadores que se acercaban amenazantes. Venus observó a su compañera regresar con gran valor. Internamente su respeto por ella aumentó pues a pesar de la difícil situación no perdía los ánimos. Sujetó a Rei con cuidado y se preparó para ponerla en un lugar seguro.

El poderoso ataque de Sailor Moon conocido como _El poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada_ victimó a uno más de los numerosos enemigos que la atacaban. Su estrategia había consistido en huir de las criaturas al estar lo bastante lejos lanzaba su poder. Los resultados eran aceptables pues había conseguido eliminar a cuatro de ellos; la desventaja consistía en que necesitaba de demasiado tiempo para ello, pero al menos había conseguido atraer a la mayoría de los mutantes contra ella aligerando con eso la carga para sus amigas; aún así, sabía que no podría escapar por siempre de los diez mutantes que la seguían. Debía hacer ago y pronto.

Por otro lado, Tuxedo Mask combatía en duelo singular contra otro de los merodeadores. Un fuerte zarpazo fue contenido con el bastón del enmascarado para luego contraatacar con un puñetazo que alejó al engendro dándole oportunidad para lanzar varias rosas pero el mutante las deshizo con un rápido movimiento de sus garras. El futuro soberano observó mientras luchaba la derrota de Sailor Mars además de los problemas que Jupiter tenía al luchar contra tres monstruos a la vez. Ya que Sailor Moon estaba demasiado ocupada con los diez mutantes que le seguían y Mina había abandonado la pelea para ayudar a Rei él era el único que podía ir a apoyarla. Las cosas iban empeorando conforme avanzaban los minutos. Debía terminar pronto con el enemigo que tenía enfrente para ir en ayuda de la scout del trueno. Miró con determinación al merodeador y se lanzó dispuesto a eliminarlo de una vez por todas. Su enemigo al ver su acción hizo lo propio y también se arrojó contra él. Endymion atacó con su bastón mientras que el mutante lo hizo con sus garras; ambos tras el ataque quedaron dándose la espalda. El monstruo se volvió frunciendo sonrisa pero esta expresión cambió al sentir un agudo dolor en el pecho. Miró la zona adolorida y notó con horror que una rosa se clavó en su corazón; medio segundo después se desplomó sin vida. Darien se volvió para observar su pequeña victoria, sin embargo, no sintió alegría por ella; cuatro cortadas adornaban ahora su pecho, tiñendo de rojo su camisa, y al igual que su adversario cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Sailor Moon al observar como su novio había caído corrió hacia él desesperada y sin importarle nada más.

"�¡DAAAARIEEEEEEEN" exclamó a todo pulmón.

Distraída como estaba no pudo darse cuenta de como uno de sus perseguidores logró alcanzarla. Dio un gran salto para listo para liquidar a la joven princesa de la Luna; Serena miró hacia atrás cuando la sombra del mutante la cubrió pero sólo alcanzó a ver su cuerpo chocando contra el piso... pero sin cabeza. ¡Alguien había intervenido y de un tajo había decapitado al monstruo con una espada!

"Tú eres..." dijo Sailor Moon sin poder creerlo "¡Sailor Uranus"

"No podía permanecer en casa mientras ustedes se quedaban con toda la diversión ¿o sí, Neptune"

El poderoso _Reflejo Submarino_ abatió a otro merodeador que intentó atacar a la chica de coletas. Tras la caída del engendro la líder de las Sailor Scouts pudo apreciar la figura de la Outer Scout de cabello turquesa.

"Por supuesto que no, Uranus" replicó la aludida "Y no hemos venido solas esta vez"

A lo lejos se escuchó una explosión que victimó a cinco merodeadores más. En medio de la polvadera ocasionada por el estallido apareció la silueta de la Sailor de la Destrucción y el Renacimiento, Sailor Saturn. La más joven las scouts avanzó con paso tranquilo hacia donde se encontraban los futuros soberanos del planeta. Una vez ahí se acuclilló y colocó las manos sobre el pecho de Tuxedo Mask; al hacerlo sus manos emitieron un leve brillo purpúreo cuyo efecto fue el de sanar en sólo segundos las graves heridas del príncipe. Darien reaccionó inmediatamente después de que la pequeña guerrera terminara de curarlo.

"¡Serena, qué pasó" exclamó el enmascarado.

"Tranquilo, Darien, todo esta bien" le tranquilizó su novia "Los refuerzos han llegado"

Sailor Jupiter logró derribar de un puñetazo a uno de los monstruos que la acosaban, pero el esfuerzo fue demasiado y cayó de rodillas a causa del cansancio. Estaba segura que de ser una pelea uno a uno ganaría con toda seguridad pero luchando contra tres adversarios a la vez, y en sus condiciones, lo más que podía hacer era mantenerlos a raya.

Los otros dos merodeadores que luchaban con ella se acercaron dispuesto a terminar con su vida, sin embargo...

"�¡Beso de Amor y Belleza de Venus"

"�¡Saeta Llameante de Marte"

Los dos poderes impactaron en los sorprendidos mutantes que ante lo repentino del ataque no pudieron defenderse y terminaron en el piso, lastimados pero con vida. En ese mismo momento dos personas se colocaron al lado de la malherida guerrera del planeta Júpiter.

"¡Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus" exclamó Lita sin poderlo creer.

La sailor del fuego que tan sólo unos minutos antes se hallaba agonizando ahora lucía en perfectas condiciones. Ambas ayudaron a la joven Kino a ponerse de pie.

"�¿Rei¿Pero cómo es que tú..."

"Fue todo gracias a Hotaru y sus poderes" explicó Mina "Cuando la llevaba a un lugar seguro me topé con las Outers Scouts y nuestra pequeña amiga hizo el resto con sus poderes curativos"

"Y tal parece que tú también necesitas de ella, Lita" observó Rei.

"Sí, pero sólo después de que terminemos con esos bastardos" dijo la chica de cola de caballo.

Ambas guerreras miraron al sitio señalado por su amiga y observaron a los tres merodeadores con los que había estado combatiendo listo para reiniciar el combate. Como respuesta al desafío de sus enemigos las Sailor Scouts adoptaron una pose de batalla y se prepararon para el último asalto.

"Acabemos con esto" propuso Sailor Jupiter.

Sus amigas asintieron en señal de conformidad y se alistaron para atacar.

"�¡ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JÚPITER"

"�¡FUEGO SAGRADO DE MARTE"

"�¡CASCADA CRECIENTE DE VENUS"

Las hojas de energía, los anillos de fuego y la lluvia de energía combinadas fueron demasiado para los tres mutantes que sucumbieron fácilmente ante ellas. Las tres chicas liberaron un suspiro de alivio luego de que sus oponentes mordieron el polvo frente a sus técnicas.

"Ahora sí debemos llevarte donde Sailor Saturn para que te cure, Lita" le dijo Mina.

Ambos mutantes alistaron sus respectivas armas para atacar a la dragona legendaria. Shoryuki pasaba sus ojos de Slash Crock a Saber Chameleon y viceversa; no tenía suficiente poder como para detenerlos con su psicokinesis y su cansancio mermaba su agilidad. Viera por donde lo viera estaba perdida. Sin esperar un segundo más los monstruos se arrojaron listos para terminar con su adversaria. El camaleón descargó un poderoso mandoble mientras que su compañero un latigazo con sus dedos extensibles, seguros de poder eliminar a la guerrera terrestre. Pero para su sorpresa sus armas sólo consiguieron desgarrar el asfalto del pavimento. Misteriosamente la chica había desaparecido frente a ojos.

Minerva abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que había pasado. Alguien en el último momento la había cargado en los brazos y sacado de la línea de ataque de los mutantes. Al principio pensó que era Shiryu pero al mirarlo con calma notó que era otra persona. Su rostro se ocultaba tras una máscara que sólo dejaba a la vista ojos, nariz y boca; además de esto llevaba puesto un casco muy similar al de las armaduras samurai; bajo este escapaba una larga cascada de cabello negro. El misterioso individuo la llevó hasta una banca donde se esperaba al autobús y la depositó gentilmente.

"Has tenido una buena pelea pero creo que es mejor que la dejes en mis manos ahora" le dijo su salvador.

Acto seguido se dio media vuelta y se dirigió donde los monstruos. Shoryuki pudo observarlo con mayor detalle entonces. El resto de su corpulento cuerpo estaba cubierto por una armadura de samurai de color blanco con adornos en azul cuya forma se asemeja a relámpagos, su brazo derecho tenía la forma de una cabeza de dragón; sujeta a su cintura por una banda azul índigo resaltaba una espada japonesa de fina manufactura. La Dragona de la Tierra cayó en la cuenta que ese individuo sólo podía ser una persona: el último de los dragones legendarios, el poderoso _Dragón del Cielo_.

"Pelear dos contra uno es un acto sólo digno de cobardes y más aún cuando se lucha con una mujer" declaró el samurai una vez que estuvo frente al cocodrilo y el camaleón "Es por eso que no pienso tener contemplaciones con ninguno de ustedes"

Los monstruos se miraron uno a otro desconcertados. En los datos que les trasmitieron no figuraba ningún individuo con las características del que tenían enfrente. Aún así no pensaban dejarse intimidar por aquel sujeto de apariencia oriental, ellos eran los mutantes de más alto rango y por consecuencia capaces de enfrentar a cualquiera y salir victoriosos. Aún así la curiosidad por conocer la identidad de su enemigo les incitó a interrogarlo.

"¿Quién demonios eres" preguntó finalmente Slash Crock.

"Soy un Dragón Legendario" contestó "Ryu, Dragón del Cielo"

El desconcierto fue aún mayor. ¿Dragón Legendario¿Qué era lo que ese individuo trataba de decir con eso¿Acaso ese era el nombre del grupo al que pertenecían Shiryu, Shoryuki y ese sujeto nuevo? No estaban seguros ninguno de los dos pero de ser el caso debían aplicarle el mismo trato que al resto de sus amigos: terminación total.

"No nos interesa quién seas igual te mandaremos al infierno" advirtió Saber Chameleon.

"Veamos si son capaces de cumplir esa amenaza" desafió Ryu.

Con gran ceremonia sacó su espada de su vaina. La hoja resplandecía con un brillo plateado de aire casi divino, ésta tenía grabada la figura de un dragón oriental. Tras adquirir una guardia de Kenjutsu miró a sus enemigos y dijo:

"Es hora de que conozcan la fuerza de un samurai..."

_...la batalla estaba por iniciar._

**-Fin del Capítulo 10-**

**Nota del Autor.** El capítulo 10 por fin está listo y en esta ocasión fue uno donde abundó la acción (bueno, eso creo yo), de cualquier forma es uno de los pocos que me ha salido justo como yo quería. Como seguro notaron esta vez aparecieron mutantes un poco más sofisticados y hasta tienen nombre (aunque ahora que los leo creo que suenan a enemigos de Mega Man X, en fin), Shiryu fue descubierto por Fujima, las scouts volvieron a la batalla y por fin apareció el último de los Dragones Legendarios, el Dragón del Cielo Ryu. Suficientes ingredientes para armar un episodio interesante (ahora espero no arruinarlo como sucedió con la aparición de Shoryuki). Por cierto a los tres lectores de este fic (bueno, exagero en realidad deben ser menos) me gustaría que me escribiera y me dieron su opinión y/o sugerencias, créanme que me ayudan bastante para el desarrollo de esta historia.

Bueno, sin más que decir sólo me resta despedirme y decirles...

_...SEE YOU SPACE SAMURAIS. _


	11. El despertar del Samurai

**La Esencia del Dragón**

Por Dracofonte

_Capítulo 11"El despertar del Samurai"_

_El sonido de la espada de madera cortando el aire resonaba en medio de la muda noche. Con gran destreza el joven heredero del Dojo Hayabusa manipulaba su arma lanzando mandobles por aquí y allá contra algún rival imaginario. El reloj marcaba las doce treinta seis de la madrugada. Normalmente no permanecía despierto hasta tan tarde pero esa noche en particular no sentía sueño. Después de su encuentro con el misterioso sujeto que lo había desafiado horas antes y de la conversación sostenida con su padre su mente no fue capaz de olvidar el asunto. Ahora se cuestionaba muchos de sus actos, actos que el día anterior parecían claros, y que ahora los encontraba tan difusos como agua estancada. ¿Para qué había viajado y entrenado en la isla Gairyu y aprendido aquel legendario estilo de Kenjutsu? Siempre pensó que era parte de su preparación para poder empuñar a la Ryuken. Pero ese chico había cambiado todo. ¿Cuál entonces era su propósito¿Realmente era el instruir a León Almeida en el "Arte de la Espada"?. No conocía la respuesta. Todas estas ideas cruzaban por su cabeza produciéndole un insomnio invencible, por ello se había encerrado en el Dojo a practicar algunas «Katas» para intentar relajarse. Su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida cuando sintió una presencia desconocida en la habitación. Como practicaba a media luz le resultaba imposible distinguir la silueta del intruso._

_"¿Quién esta ahí" preguntó "¡Muéstrate" _

_Para su sorpresa, de entre el claroscuro del cuarto emergió la figura de un enorme tigre siberiano que avanzó con firmeza hasta colocarse a sólo unos pasos de él. Su pulso se aceleró al percatarse de la presencia del felino; se preguntaba si se habría escapado de algún zoológico o algún circo, pero por alguna extraña razón esas explicaciones "lógicas" no parecían satisfacerlo. Había algo extraño en el tigre, de eso estaba seguro. Adoptó una posición defensiva por si la fiera intentaba atacarlo. Insólitamente se sentó frente a él y comenzó a hablarle. _

_"No debes temerme, Musashi, no estoy aquí para dañarte" señaló el félido. _

_"�¿Puedes hablar" exclamó incrédulo Hayabusa. _

_El tigre no se inmutó ante la reacción del joven japonés. Ya estaba acostumbrándose a eso. Lo miró de manera penetrante decidido a revelarle la verdad sobre su naturaleza. _

_"Escucha, sí estoy aquí es para decirte tu verdadera identidad"_

_"¿Mi verdadera identidad"_

_"Así es, Musashi Hayabusa eres el elegido para usar el más grande poder de este mundo" explicó "El poder de los Dragones Legendarios duerme dentro de ti y yo he venido a despertarlo..."_

****

Ahora todo estaba claro de nuevo. Él, Musashi Hayabusa, descendiente de samuráis era el elegido para ostentar el poder del Dragón del Cielo y portar la legendaria espada conocida como Ryuken.

"Vamos los estoy esperando¡ataquen"

Saber Chameleon fue el primero en atacar con una serie de rápidos mandobles, pero su acero fue contenido por la fina hoja de la Katana de Ryu. Los relámpagos de metal chocaban una y otra vez componiendo una sinfonía macabra que hería hasta lo más profundo de los oídos espectadores. Ambos rivales no desistían en su intento por cortar al otro pero su pericia en el uso de la espada sólo les alcanzaba para un insuficiente empate.

Shoryuki desde su posición observaba la pelea con gran sorpresa. La destreza del Dragón del Cielo era comparable con la mostrada por Shiryu, pero evidentemente en campos distintos. Fue en eso que se percató de que Slash Crock se mantenía rezagado alistando la misma técnica que utilizó contra ella. De inmediato comprendió la estrategia; el camaleón distraía a Ryu para que el cocodrilo pudiera sorprenderlo con sus tentáculos metálicos.

"¡Ryu, cuidado es una trampa" le gritó Minerva.

El espadachín mutante se apartó de inmediato al ver como los dedos extensibles de Crock se abalanzaban contra el dragón cual si fuesen una Hidra metálica. Musashi se volvió dándose cuenta de la situación; pero lejos de inquietarse sujetó con fuerza su espada y se preparó para contraatacar.

"�¡_Ryu Sou Sen_! (Escamas del Dragón)" gritó antes de lanzarse contra la lluvia de látigos.

A una velocidad imposible rechazaba los tentáculos con la Ryuken. Los golpes sucedían tan rápido que parecía que el samurai tenían veinte brazos y en cada uno empuñaba una espada. Aún para Shoryuki era difícil seguir el movimiento con sus ojos.

Es muy rápido, mucho más que yo pensó la inglesa.

Finalmente todos los dedos de Slash Crock fueron rechazados sin causar ni el más mínimo rasguño al guerrero celeste, dejándolo sin defensa. Este lapso fue aprovechado por Hayabusa para atacarlo. Extendió su brazo izquierdo y gritó:

"�¡Relámpago del Dragón"

De la palma de su mano escapó un rayo eléctrico contra el mutante. Éste permaneció inmóvil, aún atónito por el despliegue de habilidad de Ryu, recibiendo de lleno la descarga. Un alarido de muerte fue expulsado de la garganta del cocodrilo mientras se retorcía grotescamente al ser sacudido por los miles de voltios que galopaban por todo su cuerpo, chamuscando su carne. Tras unos segundos más de tortura cayó al piso sin vida.

Saber Chameleon miró con ira al Dragón del Cielo. Luego de cerciorarse de la muerte de Slash Crock éste último volteó hacia su otro oponente advirtiéndole con la mirada que él era el próximo.

"Es... muy fuerte" murmuró Shoryuki mientras observaba como los dos guerreros se preparaban para reiniciar el combate.

Sailor Mercury corría a toda velocidad donde sus amigas. No obstante, mientras lo hacía pensaba en Shiryu; unos segundos atrás se escuchó una fuerte explosión, lo cual sólo consiguió inquietarla. Aún cuando estaba consciente del poder poseído por el dragón un extraño presentimiento le indicaba que no debió dejarlo sólo. Tan distraída estaba que no notó como una bola de luz descendió del cielo y explotó justo detrás de ella. La onda expansiva la mandó a volar varios metros. Cuando pudo recuperarse notó con horror que su atacante era el mutante con el que dejó peleando al guerrero marino.

"�¿Tú" exclamó Amy atónita.

"Así es, ya me encargué de tu noviecito ahora es tu turno" declaró la tortuga gigante.

"No es cierto" se negó a creer "Shiryu no pudo ser vencido por ti"

"¿Crees qué él me hubiera dejado seguirte de estar vivo"

La sailor scout no contestó, sabía perfectamente que el monstruo tenía razón. Aún así encendió su visor y trató de buscar la señal de vida de su amigo pero sin resultado. Al parecer las palabras de Lance Turtle eran exactas. Pero al menos mientras buscaba a Shiryu pudo notar que el número de mutantes con el que luchaban sus amigas se redujo a sólo cinco lo cual se debía seguramente a la tres presencias que habían aparecido: las Outers Scouts. Por otro lado, Shoryuki también recibía apoyo de otra persona que no identificaba pero que tenía un poder superior al de ella y el Dragón del Mar. Mercury apagó su visor y se preparó para pelear con la tranquilidad de que nadie necesitaba de su ayuda. Consciente de que ese monstruo la superaba en casi todos los aspectos comenzó a pensar en una estrategia adecuada para derrotarlo.

"Me parece que este es tu fin" dijo el mutante.

Nuevamente Amy permaneció en silencio y se preparó para disparar una de sus técnicas.

"Burbujas de Mercurio... ¡Estallen"

Todo el sitio se vistió entonces con una espesa capa de bruma azulada reduciendo a la visibilidad a cero. Pero para la sailor no resultaba así; usando su visor podía localizar a su enemigo siguiendo su calor corporal. Se colocó tras él y se preparó para atacarlo con su técnica más poderosa. Pero en ese momento Lance Turtle hizo estallar su aura y la onda expansiva disipó la niebla y arrojó a la joven Mizuno varios metros atrás.

El mutante se acercó caminando tranquilamente mientras ondeaba juguetonamente su lanza.

"Esos trucos tan simples no funcionan conmigo, cariño" indicó "Bueno, ya es tiempo de que te mande al infierno¡prepárate"

"¿Por qué será que ustedes los malos siempre tienen que decir frases como esas" dijo una voz en tono irónico "Se nota que los guionistas no tienen ni pizca de imaginación"

Tanto Lance como Mercury voltearon hacia la persona que pronunció dichas palabras. Shiryu los miraba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa sardónica en los labios en medio de la calle.

"�¿TÚ" exclamó sin creerlo el monstruo "Pero si yo te maté ¿acaso..."

"No vayas ha decir ese trillado parlamento de: _«¿acaso eres inmortal?»_, porque te aseguro que entonces sí los lectores mandan al diablo esta historia" advirtió el guerrero de azul "Además, soy el héroe de este fanfic, no me puede matar un villano segundón como tú"

Ese momento de distracción fue aprovechado por Sailor Mercury para ponerse de pie y alejarse del mutante. Una vez que su amiga estuvo fuera del rango de la tortuga se preparó para reiniciar con el combate. Lance Turtle comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

"¿De qué demonios te ríes, idiota"

"De lo estúpido que eres" replicó el monstruo "Aún no te das cuenta de que no tienes la más mínima oportunidad de derrotarme"

"¿Qué quieres decir"

"Conozco todo sobre ti ya que todas tus peleas han sido observadas y analizadas y toda esa información me fue trasmitida con el fin de eliminarte" informó "Gracias a eso puedo anticipar todas tus técnicas y poderes"

"¿Y se puede saber quién me ha prestado tanta atención" quiso saber León "Pues no creo que sea el _Gran Hermano_, precisamente"

"Eso es algo que no puedo decirte"

"Típico, seguimos con los clichés" dijo resignado el mexicano "En fin, supongo que no hay más que resignarse a ser el héroe de un autor sin talento; aunque un personaje tan bueno como yo merecería estar en un mejor fanfic como _La_ _Leyenda_, _El Centinela_, _Lost Souls, _o ya de perdida en _Las Dos Caras del Ser_"

Dio un suspiro de resignación y se arrojó contra la tortuga a toda velocidad. Descargó golpe tras golpe con gran fiereza pero todos sin resultado; tal cómo había dicho Lance todos sus ataques fueron bloqueados. Sin piedad el mutante contraatacó golpeando el abdomen de Shiryu con su pica cargada de energía. Éste salió despedido chocando violentamente contra el suelo. De inmediato Sailor Mercury corrió a ayudarlo.

"�¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" se burló el monstruo "Como vez no estaba bromeando, jamás podrás derrotarme"

"Tiene razón" murmuró León.

"De qué hablas, no puedes rendirte" le dijo la sailor.

"Conoce mis técnicas y como neutralizarlas, además esa lanza le da demasiada ventaja" dijo Almeida "Si tan sólo pudiera quitársela tal vez tendría una oportunidad"

"Yo puedo ayudarte en eso"

El Dragón del Mar miró a la joven de cabello azul, la mirada de confianza de ella lo convenció.

Por otra parte, Lance Turtle observaba a lo lejos como sus enemigos hablaban pero no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decían. Enfurecido se lanzó contra ambos dispuesto a eliminarlos pero los agudos reflejos de Shiryu se anticiparon, salvándose él y Sailor Mercury. Una vez a salvo el latino arremetió contra la tortuga lanzando una nueva lluvia de golpes que son bloqueados. El mutante trata de contraatacar con su lanza pero el dragón marino salta y justo tras él la _Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio_ impacta en el arma blanca congelándola. Antes de poder reaccionar Shiryu desciende y de un certero golpe hace añicos la pica, para después descargar los _Colmillos de Dragón_ contra la tortuga mandándolo a volar lejos de ahí.

"Fue un buen plan, Mercury" felicitó León con el pulgar arriba y guiñando el ojo.

El mutante se reincorpora de inmediato completamente furioso.

"Me parece que las cosas han cambiado, Mickey" le dice el dragón.

"Sí, ahora te mataré lentamente" responde el aludido.

Por otro lado, el duelo de espadas continuaba. Sin embargo después de un rato de un equilibrado combate comenzaba a notarse quién de los dos era mejor espadachín. El Dragón del Cielo había logrado herir al camaleón en distintas partes del cuerpo aunque ninguna de ellas resultó mortal. Pese a eso, el mutante estaba seguro que de continuar la lucha tarde o temprano recibiría un golpe fatal. Dio unos pasos atrás y disparó un par de finos rayos a través de sus ojos pero el samurai los desvió con su katana.

"Eres bueno, conozco una gran cantidad de estilos de combate y te confieso que tu estilo de Kendo jamás lo había visto"

"Quizá se deba qué soy el único que conoce este estilo" replicó Ryu "El estilo _Hiten Mitsurugi_"

"¿Hiten Mitsurugi" murmuró el monstruo desconcertado "Je, suena interesante pero creo que es tiempo de que te muestre mis propios trucos"

Un aura de color rojizo envolvió el cuerpo de Saber Chameleon e inmediatamente se esfumó, al igual que su Ki. Tanto Musashi como Minerva se sorprendieron ante la repentina desaparición. ¿Acaso el mutante había escapado? No, estaban seguros que todo era una treta para atacar por sorpresa al dragón celeste. Con su percepción rastreó el lugar esperando dar con el paradero del camaleón; pero a pesar de ello fue incapaz de anticipar el movimiento de su enemigo. El monstruo apareció de improviso a espaldas de Ryu con su sable en alto. La hoja del mismo se hallaba envuelta de una gran llamarada.

"�¡_HELL'S BLADE_" anunció.

Una gran arco llameante se abatió contra Hayabusa quién no pudo más que cubrirse con sus brazos. Su cuerpo salió despedido envuelto por una bola de fuego, cayendo al piso metros atrás. El samurai rápidamente comenzó a girar en el suelo tratando de apagar las flamas que lo abrazaban pero resultaba inútil pues estás no parecían disminuir.

"Mejor ni te esfuerces" le advirtió el mutante "Estás envuelto en el _fuego infernal_ y no se apagará hasta que te haya reducido a cenizas¡jajajajaja"

Su estridente carcajada fue interrumpida cuando el fuego que rodeaba a Ryu desapareció absorbido por algo... o alguien. De inmediato volteó a ver a Shoryuki quién tenía su mano extendida hacia su compañero.

"¿Acaso tú... desvaneciste mi fuego infernal" preguntó incrédulo el espadachín mutante.

"No olvides que soy la Dragona de la Tierra" le recordó la joven inglesa "Puedo controlar cualquier tipo de fuego, incluyendo el del mismo infierno"

"�¡MALDITA PERRA" exclamó iracundo lanzándose contra ella.

A gran velocidad acometió a la europea listo para decapitarla de un sólo sablazo; pero cuando iba a medio camino la tierra se abrió bajo sus pies. Las rocas desprendidas del suelo lo golpearon con dureza a causa de la velocidad como si fueran balas, mandándolo a volar hacia atrás. Se levantó segundos más tarde con algo de dificultad aún más furioso que antes.

"�¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO"

"Fue la técnica _Do Ryu Sen_ de la escuela Hiten Mitsurugi" replicó Ryu quién caminaba tranquilamente hacia él "Por cierto, señorita..." dijo dirigiéndose a Shoryuki "Gracias por ayudarme con el fuego"

"De nada" contestó al aludida con una sonrisa.

Saber Chameleon contempló la figura del Dragón Legendario con preocupación. Salvo por una que otra mancha de hollín no parecía haber un sólo rasguño en la armadura del samurai a pesar de recibir su ataque directamente. Sin embargo sonrió recordando que anteriormente Ryu había sido sorprendido por su 'camuflaje'; sólo tenía que seguir usándolo y atacando a su enemigo hasta romper su resistencia.

"Eres más fuerte de lo que suponía pero me preguntó cuantas veces podrás resistirlo"

El guerrero celeste adquirió una expresión de desconcierto y después de asombro cuando el camaleón nuevamente se desvaneció frente a sus ojos. Sujetó con fuerza la empuñadura de la Ryuken mirando nerviosamente a todos lados tratando de adivinar el ángulo por el que sería acometido. Fueron los gritos de Shoryuki y no sus sentidos los que le advirtieron la ubicación del mutante.

"�¡Está arriba de ti" indicó la dragona terrestre.

Rápidamente Musashi se apartó del lugar milésimas antes de recibir un nuevo _Hell´s Blade_ de parte del monstruo. Ni tardo ni perezoso Ryu contraatacó con un rápido mandoble, no obstante, haciendo un supremo esfuerzo Saber Chameleon logró apartarse a tiempo para no ser partido a la mitad. Aún así recibió una profunda cortada en su brazo izquierdo.

"¿Co... cómo lograste anticipar mi ataque" preguntó el mutante más preocupado por tal cuestión que por su herida.

"El crédito de esa hazaña no es mío sino de ella" dijo el samurai señalando a Shoryuki.

"Pude darme cuenta que tu 'camuflaje' consiste en rodear tu cuerpo de un campo de energía que esconde tu presencia y además refleja el exterior cómo un espejo" explicó la guerrera del fuego desde su alejada posición "Sin embargo bajo la luz del sol puede verse (aunque levemente) las líneas de tu silueta, fue así cómo pude distinguir tu movimiento"

El monstruo sólo apretó los dientes luego de oír la explicación de Minerva. Ahora su técnica era completamente inútil.

"Será mejor que te rindas" le sugirió el Dragón del Cielo "Ya no puedes sorprenderme de nuevo con tu habilidad para desparecer"

El aludido cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. Todo parecía indicar que aceptaba la propuesta de rendición de Ryu, sin embargo, un irónica sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios.

"¿Crees que eso es todo lo que puedo hacer" preguntó el camaleón levantando la mirada "Tal vez muera con mi próxima técnica pero al menos me los llevaré conmigo" amenazó.

Su aura estalló de golpe haciendo temblar la tierra y provocando un fuerte ventarrón. Musashi supo que su enemigo estaba a punto de usar su ataque definitivo.

A gran velocidad el Dragón del Mar lanzaba una combinación rápida de puñetazos y patas, pero en balde, ya que todos sus golpes era detenidos sin dificultad por Lance Turtle para después contraatacar con un fuerte golpe en el pecho de Shiryu, derribándolo. Amy contemplaba todo aquello con cierta desesperación pues aún cuando parecía que el guerrero legendario tendría mejor oportunidad de vencer tras haber despojado de su lanza al mutante, lo cierto era que no sirvió de mucho. León atacaba frenéticamente al monstruo sin seguir ningún plan o estrategia lo que facilitaba la defensa y contraataque de su adversario. Al parecer la desesperación le impedía pensar correctamente. No era el guerrero hábil y poderoso de otras veces; sus movimientos eran torpes e improvisados, incluso ella era capaz de captarlos con sus ojos sin ayuda de su visor.

Nuevamente el dragón impactó duramente contra el piso.

"¡Shiryu" exclamó con preocupación la sailor.

"Tranquila estoy bien" responde el aludido mientras se ponía de pie pero se resintió del dolor y calló de rodillas "¡Diablos"

"Shiryu, déjame ayudarte" pidió su compañera "Estoy segura que juntos lo derrotaremos"

"No es necesario, Mercury, yo puedo sólo con la quinta tortuga ninja"

"Mejor deberías seguir su consejo está claro que tú no tienes ninguna oportunidad ante mi" sugirió Lance.

Almeida se puso de pie y miró con furia al mutante pero antes de seguir hizo una pregunta.

"Dijiste anteriormente que tú estabas aquí para liquidarnos" recordó el héroe de azul "Entonces ¿qué es lo que buscaban tus predecesores"

El monstruo sólo sonrió ante la pregunta.

"Supongo que puedes saberlo igual vas a morir" replicó la tortuga "Ellos sólo estaban probando sus habilidades para sacar fallas y corregirlas"

"¿Probando" repitió Amy con perplejidad.

"Entonces sí son invasores del espacio"

La criatura rió divertida por la conclusión de su enemigo.

"Nosotros somos mutantes creados genéticamente con el único fin de ser los soldados perfectos" declaró orgulloso "No somos extraterrestres ni nada parecido. ¡Somos súper guerreros invencibles"

Esta vez fue el turno para reír de Shiryu.

"No sé porque estás tan orgulloso de ser un niño de probeta" dijo el dragón "Un verdadero guerrero es aquel que obtiene su fuerza a base de esfuerzo y no porque un científico loco jugó con sus genes"

Dichas palabras hicieron enfadar de sobremanera a Lance Turtle. Ya había soportado suficientes insolencias de parte de aquel sujeto de armadura, era hora de poner fin a todo ello. Hizo estallar su aura a todo su nivel para después arrojarse contra el dragón legendario.

"�¡PUES ESTE NIÑO DE PROBETA VA MATARTE EN ESTE MOMENTO, IDIOTA" gritó rabioso.

Su enorme puño surcó los aires en dirección a la cabeza del guerrero. Shiryu no reaccionaba, sólo estaba parado en el mismo sitio en espera del golpe. Sailor Mercury estaba por lanzar su Rapsodia Acuática pero no sabía sí lo lograría...

...justo entonces el puño impactó con toda su fuerza ¡en la mano del dragón!

"�¿Pero qué demo... " exclamó incrédulo el mutante.

"Sabes, tienes una gran bocota" observó León "Creo que ya es tiempo de cerrártela"

Y acto seguido le conectó un poderoso puñetazo en la mandíbula. El cuerpo de la tortuga salió despedido a velozmente; debido al aturdimiento no podía reaccionar. Cuando miró al sitio en el que presuntamente caería notó con alarma que el dragón marino ya lo esperaba. En aire tomó al enorme reptil del cuello y lo arrastró con gran fuerza, desgarrando completamente el pavimento; luego lo tomó de un brazo, dio un enorme brinco y en el aire comenzó a darle vueltas para después arrojarlo contra el suelo en donde se estrelló duramente. Y para rematar Shiryu aterrizó con toda su fuerza en el caparazón de la tortuga destrozándolo por completo.

Shiryu bajó de su espalda y se colocó frente a su cabeza, Amy se puso a su lado.

"¿Co... cómo fue... posible" preguntó entrecortadamente Lance Turtle. Sus huesos estaban hechos polvo y sangraba por todos lados.

El Dragón del Mar cruzó los brazos y sonrió con gesto de superioridad.

"Fue muy simple" contestó "Dijiste que era un estúpido por no darme cuenta que podías anticipar mis movimientos, pero estabas equivocado pues me di perfecta cuenta de ello desde que te ataqué la primera vez y también supuse que eras igual de resistente que el escarabajo que casi me mata la última vez por ello pensé en un plan"

"¿Plan" dijo sorprendida la sailor.

"Sí, no podría ganar a base de fuerza pensé en usar mis habilidades con el agua"

"�¿De... de qué demonios hablas¡Jamás usaste tus poderes de agua" le recordó con impaciencia el mutante.

"Estás equivocado"

"¿Qué quieres decir, Shiryu" cuestionó Amy.

"Fácil, Mercury, recuerda que puedo absorber la humedad del ambiente para mis técnicas y lo mismo se aplica... a los seres vivos" explicó el dragón "El único inconveniente con éstos últimos es que debe haber un contacto directo por eso me empeñé en atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo; al principio la lanza me estorbaba pero gracias a ti" -señaló a la joven"ese problema quedó resuelto"

"Entonces..." murmuró Lance.

"Sí, por eso comenzaste sentirte mareado y con una gran sed" dijo el chico de azul como leyendo sus pensamientos "Todo era producto de la deshidratación que sufrías; cada golpe que dabas o recibías te iba deshidratando poco a poco hasta dejarte tan débil que no pudiste resistir mi último ataque"

"Ahora entiendo, por eso recibías tantos golpes y no los esquivabas pudiéndolo hacer" dijo la joven Mizuno.

"Es correcto, supongo que pensaste que de lo desesperado que estaba atacaba a lo loco" conjeturó "El hecho de que sea un superhéroe guapo y carismático no me vuelve un idiota"

El mutante apretó los dientes con furia. Se sentía humillado por haber perdido pero más por subestimar a su adversario aún cuando fue la primera advertencia del doctor Kaiba pero su orgullo como el mutante más fuerte lo cegó y le impidió ver que el dragón legendario era un guerrero demasiado hábil.

"Mátame" suplicó el monstruo.

"No tienes que decirlo, por supuesto que lo haré" dijo Shiryu "Pero no antes de que respondas más preguntas"

"No puedo"

"Bien, entonces puedes quedarte aquí a esperar la muerte tranquilamente" replicó el León dándole la espalda.

El reptil se quedó pensando. Después de todo que importaba la lealtad si de cualquier forma iba a morir. Y prefería mil veces una muerte rápida a una lenta y dolorosa como la que le esperaba si no respondía a las preguntas del dragón.

"¡Espera"

El guerrero marino se detuvo.

"Veo que ya te pusiste cooperativo"

"¿Qué quieres saber"

"Primero quién los envía"

"No sé quién nos 'manda' crear pero el nombre de nuestro creador es un científico llamado Usui Kaiba" informó "Es experto en ingeniería genética y dirige un grupo de científicos más en un gran laboratorio"

"¿Y dónde está ese laboratorio"

"No lo sé"

El mexicano hizo un gesto impaciencia.

"Eso no me sirve"

"Escucha, idiota, a mi me trasportan en unos contenedores especiales, jamás veo el exterior hasta que soy liberado muy lejos del laboratorio"

Shiryu dio suspiro de resignación. Sospechaba que era todo lo que ese monstruo sabía.

"Bien, supongo que un nombre es mejor que nada" dijo León.

Acto seguido se acercó a Lance y de un rápido movimiento le aplastó el cuello.

"Listo, dulces sueños, tortuguita"

Después de eso el dragón marino comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

"Vamos, Mercury" la apresuró "Debemos irnos"

"Sí"

Ambos comenzaron a alejarse del lugar de la batalla. Mientras lo hacían Shiryu pensaba en los datos que acaba de obtener; aparentemente el policía tenía razón y eso le agradaba, pues eso lo acercaba un paso más al villano detrás de los monstruos.

Además, el último de los dragones legendarios había aparecido...

Esto se pone cada vez mejor pensó.

El poderoso ataque de la Espada de Urano impactó sobre el pecho del merodeador terminando con su vida. Sailor Uranus dio un leve suspiro; finalmente había terminado con el último de los mutantes que atacaron Tokio. Contempló por última vez el cadáver para luego dirigirse donde el resto de sus compañeras, quienes la esperaban.

"Pare ser sincera no esperé que se aparecieran" dijo Sailor Jupiter.

"No pensaba dejarles toda la diversión a ustedes" replicó Haruka.

"Lo raro es que no se hayan aparecido por aquí Amy y Setsuna" observó Mina.

"Pues no es tan raro" dijo Rei atrayendo la atención de todo el grupo "Mientras peleábamos aquí pude sentir otras presencias en distintos puntos de Tokio"

"¿Presencias" preguntó desconcertada Michiru.

"Así es, en un lado estaban Sailor Mercury y Shiryu" indicó la sacerdotisa "Y en otro Shoryuki y alguien que no conozco pero que tiene un increíble poder"

"Seguramente debe ser el dragón que faltaba" dijo Tuxedo Mask.

"Es la más seguro" convino Lita "¿Y sabes sí esas peleas ya terminaron"

"La pelea de Shiryu y Mercury ya pero la de Shoryuki aún continua"

"Entonces no perdamos el tiempo y vayamos all�" propuso Sailor Uranus.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo con aquella propuesta.

El vendaval corría a través de la calle cual si fuera una estampida de búfalos invisibles; derribando postes, volcando automóviles, incluso desprendiendo trozos del pavimento, y todo ocasionado por la poderosa aura de Saber Chameleon. Aún así, la figura de Ryu permanecía inmóvil a la expectativa de su siguiente ataque.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. El mutante sujetó con fuerza la empuñadura de su sable para después comenzar a girar sobre su propio eje a una velocidad exorbitante. La rapidez de las revoluciones ocasionó que se formara un enorme torbellino. El Dragón de Cielo contemplaba el espectáculo con un inexpresivo semblante. El tornado comenzó a acercarse a él en ese momento, de inmediato el espadachín se hizo a un lado para evitar la embestida. El colosal remolino cambió de dirección de nuevo y atacó a Hayabusa, sin embargo, una vez más falló ya que el dragón era demasiado ágil. Viendo que no obtenía ningún resultado decidió cambiar de blanco y se encaminó contra Shoryuki. En su estado le sería muy difícil esquivar al torbellino.

"No puedo escapar la única oportunidad que tengo es atacarlo directamente" se dijo Shoryuki.

Elevó su aura lista para atacar con su _Aliento del Dragón_, pero en eso la figura de Ryu apareció justo frente a ella. ¡Qué rápido! Debió recorrer cerca de quinientos metros en menos de un segundo pensó Minerva. Inmediatamente el dragón celeste se colocó en posición de _Battuojutsu_ a la vez que su cuerpo era rodeado de un aura de color blanco. Así permaneció varios segundo hasta que el tornado estuvo a sólo cinco metros, justo entonces el samurai se arrojó contra él y a toda velocidad desenvainó la Ryuken descargando un relampagueante sablazo.

Ante los incrédulos ojos de Shoryuki el remolino se deshizo con ese sólo movimiento. El samurai procedió a enfundar su espada y en el preciso momento en que la vaina tocó el mango, el cuerpo (o más bien la dos mitades del cuerpo) del camaleón cayeron a sus espaldas junto con su sable. La joven inglesa observó que los restos del monstruo estaban completamente achicharrados igual que Slash Crock luego de recibir el _Relámpago del Dragón_. Al parecer el ataque de Ryu no había sido un simple golpe de espada sino una combinación de espada y electricidad.

"¿Te encuentras bien" preguntó Musashi a la guerrera terrestre una vez que estuvo a su lado.

"Sí, gracias a ti"

"Me imagino que tú debes ser mi compañera de armas" supuso Hayabusa "La Dragona de la Tierra..."

"Shoryuki" completó la joven.

"Entonces el otro chico latino es el Dragón del Mar"

"Así que también conoces al idiota de Shiryu"

"Sí, fue a visitar mi casa"

Ambos interrumpieron la plática al notar que de pronto estaban rodeados por un grupo de chicas en minifalda y un tipo en smoking. La menor de las Ravencroft suspiró al reconocer a las Sailor Scouts, aunque había más chicas de las que recordaba. Estaba por decir algo cuando el samurai dio unos pasos al frente con la aparente intención de abordar a las guerreras de la luna llena. La imponente presencia del más poderoso Dragón Legendario puso nerviosas a algunas de ellas, pero su sonrisa afable les devolvió la confianza.

"Jamás me imaginé estar cara a cara con las famosas Sailor Scouts" declaró Ryu mientras hacía una reverencia "Es un honor"

La cordial bienvenida consiguió hacer ruborizar a varias de las chicas; específicamente a Sailor Jupiter, Venus, Mars, Saturn y hasta Serena (lo cual molestó un poco a su novio). Aún cuando no podían apreciar el rostro tras la máscara, la hermosa armadura y el porte majestuoso de Musashi lo hacían lucir sumamente atractivo. Sailor Uranus, por razones obvias, no cayó presa del _sex appeal_ de Hayabusa. Fue la única capaz de dirigirle la palabra.

"¿Acaso tú eres el tercer dragón" preguntó para cerciorarse de su identidad.

"En efecto, soy Ryu, Dragón del Cielo" confirmó.

"Y vaya que es un regalo del cielo" cuchicheó Mina a Lita.

"Venimos con la intención de ayudar en la pelea pero al parecer ustedes ya se han encargado de todo" observó Haruka.

"Hicieron su parte al derrotar a todas esa criaturas" dijo Musashi "Una vez más han protegido a Tokio del mal"

"¡No es un encanto" dijo la diosa del amor tras lanzar un suspiro.

"En definitiva es mucho más agradable que el cretino de Shiryu" dijo Rei.

"¡Ey, amigo" gritó alguien tras las chicas "No continúes que me estás robando a mis admiradoras"

Todas se volvieron sólo para mirar al Dragón del Mar frunciendo su habitual sonrisa irónica, acompañado por Sailor Mercury. La joven Mizuno rápidamente corrió donde sus amigas.

"¡Chicas" exclamó "Me alegró que estén bien"

"Y tú que hacías mientras nosotras salvábamos a la ciudad¿eh, picarona" interrogó Mina con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¡Mina" reclamó Amy "¡No digas esas cosas"

Todas las chicas rieron ante la reacción de la guerrera de Mercurio. Por otro lado, Shiryu ignoró a las sailors y fue donde el resto de los dragones. Mientras lo hacía miró de reojo el lugar; los paisajes de los Balcanes le vinieron a la mente.

"¡Qué desastre" exclamó León fingiendo preocupación "Me recuerda mi habitación"

"No te ves muy bien, el monstruo con el que luchaste te dio problemas ¿verdad" inquirió Shoryuki.

"Para nada, fue pan comido" replicó el mexicano haciendo un ademán despectivo "Sólo hice un poco de _Show_ para entretener a los lectores y de paso obtener algo de información"

"¿Información" repitió Musashi.

"Sí, el mutante con el que luché me dijo algunas cosas interesantes que seguro querrán saber" luego volteó hacia las scouts y dijo"Pero este no es lugar para hablar de ello mejor vayamos a mi casa, ahí podremos charlar con más calma"

Mientras tanto, Amy les contaba a sus amigas los detalles de la batalla que ella y Shiryu habían tenido y también que el mutante había revelado información importante sobre su origen.

"¿Entonces averiguaste algo sobre esas cosas" cuestionó Neptune.

"Sí, pero creo que deberíamos discutirlo en casa de Rei ¿no les parece"

En ese momento el Dragón del Mar se acercó.

"Temo que por el día de hoy se han recreado la vista bastante con mi presencia" bromeó el latino "Mis amigos y yo tenemos ganas de irnos de parranda por ahí, las invitaríamos pero creo que con una chica es bastante" después de eso guiñó el ojo a Mercury "Nos vemos luego"

Tras esto los dragones se marcharon. La joven Mizuno sonrió mientras veía a su amigo alejarse.

"¡Ey, Mercury" llamó Sailor Moon "Deja de estar babeando por Shiryu y vayámonos"

Las heroínas siguieron el ejemplo de los guerreros legendarios y también se fueron.

El doctor Kaiba no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda luego de sentir el peso de la ártica mirada que Maxuell Sheppard le dirigió. No sólo toda la fuerza de mutantes que enviaron fue aniquilada por completo sino además fueron incapaces de matar a tan siquiera uno de los enemigos. El científico no comprendía la urgencia de su jefe por eliminar a los defensores de Tokio, después de todo ellos sólo estaban haciendo pruebas, el matar a los guerreros no era parte de los planes.

El individuo de cabello blanco miró a su asistente.

"Alexia, quiero que asignes a un nuevo jefe de proyecto" ordenó ante la incredulidad del doctor "Kaiba será retirado de la investigación"

"Como pida, señor"

"¡Espere un momento, Sheppard" exclamó indignado el científico "¡No puede hacerme esto, yo soy quien ha dirigido esta operación desde que inició hace cinco años no puede dejarme fuera así de fácil"

"Claro que puedo" replicó con sequedad el aludido.

"¡Sin mi no tendría los resultados que tiene ahora" agregó "¡No hubieran clonado ni una cucaracha sin mi"

"Le recuerdo, doctor, que fui yo quien consiguió toda la tecnología que hemos usado y que usted fue sólo un guía, al cual puedo reemplazar por otro mejor si así me conviene ¿comprende"

Y sin decir nada más abandonó la habitación dejando a Kaiba gritando como loco.

La joven pelirroja ignoraba las bravatas del científico mientras su mente estaba hecha un mar de dudas. Durante toda la 'función' mantuvo la vista lejos de los monitores y fija en el semblante de su jefe. Pudo percibir un nerviosismo creciente en el habitualmente frío Maxuell. ¿Qué era lo qué temía¿Acaso tenía miedo de los Dragones Legendarios? En dado caso de que se convirtieran en un riesgo simplemente se tendrían que mudar a otro país y continuar con sus investigaciones de manera más discreta. Pero esa obstinación repentina por destruirlos comenzaba a intrigarla.

De ahora en adelante debería tener mucho cuidado.

Una vez que Amy terminó con su explicación todos los ahí congregados guardaron un abismal silencio. Nadie esperaba lo que la sailor del agua tenía que contarles. El hecho de que los enemigos resultaran al parecer agentes internos en vez de externos explicaba que las protectoras del sistema solar exterior no detectaran su llegada.

"Creo que podemos suponer que detrás de esos monstruos hay una organización económicamente poderosa" conjeturó Michiru "Porque fabricar a esas criaturas debe ser muy costoso"

"Sí, es verdad" convino Rei "¿Y Shiryu qué piensa al respecto, Amy"

Todas las chicas, chico y gatos presentes volcaron sus ojos sobre la joven Mizuno.

"No mencionó nada después de que derrotó a ese monstruo, aunque..." se interrumpió.

"¿Qué sucede" quiso saber Luna.

"Bueno, quizá sólo es mi imaginación pero me dio la impresión de que Shiryu ya lo sabía"

Algunas de las chicas lanzaron una exclamación de sorpresa.

"¿Y por qué piensas eso" preguntó Lita.

"Es sólo una vaga impresión" puntualizó la guerrera de Mercurio "Pero cuando Lance Turtle le dijo aquello no pareció sorprendido y más bien era como sí comprobara una sospecha"

En realidad no estaba muy segura de sus propias 'corazonadas' pero de cualquier manera ya se lo preguntaría al propio dragón. Sus amigas, en cambio, lo creían más posible pero no tenían ni idea de como lo supo (o al menos lo sospechaba).

"Es una pena que no haya manera de contactarlo para preguntarle" se lamentó Mina "Así podríamos saber que más sabe"

"Eso no importa creo que de cualquier manera tenemos una buena pista" recordó Darien "El nombre de ese científico, Usui Kaiba"

"¡Es cierto" exclamó Serena "¿Pero cómo podemos encontrarlo¿Buscando en el directorio telefónico"

"Yo puedo intentar buscarlo por Internet en listas de científicos y creo que Darien con los catedráticos de su universidad, en especial con los del área de genética" propuso Amy "Por su nombre es obvio que es de nacionalidad japonesa y sí es conocido tal vez ellos sepan algo"

"Es un buen plan, Artemis y yo investigaremos por nuestra cuenta" dijo Luna.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el nuevo plan a seguir.

El sol se desvanecía poco a poco tras los altos edificios de Tokio. Las doradas flechas de Apolo perdían la batalla ante la llegada de la noche. Setsuna contemplaba la hermosa puesta de sol desde la terraza de su apartamento bebiendo un taza de té. Pero ni aún el bello espectáculo lograba apartar su mente de los sucesos ocurridos hacía unas horas. Finalmente el último de los Dragones Legendarios había aparecido y su llegada indicaba el inicio de la verdadera batalla. Como guardiana de la puerta del tiempo ella era capaz de mirar al pasado y al futuro como a una nítida fotografía; sin embargo, ahora todo era difuso, pasado y futuro.

"Pareces preocupada, Sailor Pluto" dijo una voz a su lado.

La joven de cabello verde miró sin inquietarse a la gran figura felina posada al otro lado de la terraza. Okko caminó con su andar elegante hasta colocarse a unos pasos de la sailor del tiempo. En su rostro se apreciaba claramente un gesto de enfado. Setsuna dio un último sorbo a su té, colocó la taza sobre la mesa y encaró al tigre con su semblante impasible de costumbre.

"Supuse que vendrías" dijo la joven.

"¿Por qué permitiste a las Sailor Scouts intervenir en esta pelea" preguntó sin rodeos.

"Su presencia es necesaria"

"Sabes bien que no es cierto" contradijo el félido "El momento de las Sailors ya pasó es tiempo de que los Dragones tomen la responsabilidad de este mundo" agregó con rudeza para después suavizar su tono voz "_Él_ así lo quiere"

"Sé que _Él_ desea que nosotras nos olvidemos de las batallas y vivamos una vida tranquila como chicas normales" dijo la sailor "Pero he visto la corriente del tiempo y eso me ha indicado que nuestra presencia es necesaria"

"¿Qué quieres decir" quiso saber Okko "¿Acaso el futuro está en peligro"

"No sólo el futuro" contestó Setsuna "El pasado se ha borrado, no es más que un profundo vacío ahora"

"�¿Qué estás diciendo" exclamó el tigre sin poderlo creer.

Las palabras de la guardiana no podían ser ciertas. No había forma de que el pasado pudiera borrarse, ni siquiera la misma Sailor Pluto tenía ese poder. Sólo existía una posibilidad... pero no era posible que alguien intentara conseguir semejante cosa, era sencillamente absurdo.

"¿Acaso este nuevo enemigo busca..." empezó a decir el tigre.

"Es la única explicación" interrumpió la scout "Sí es así no sólo la Tierra o el Sistema Solar están en peligro sino el Universo entero"

"Sí, puede ser"

"Es por eso que te pido que hables con los Dragones Legendarios y yo haré lo mismo con las Sailor Scouts" solicitó la guerrera de Plutón.

"¿Qué estás sugiriendo"

"Creo que es tiempo de que formemos una alianza para combatir esta nueva amenaza" replicó la joven "Una alianza entre Sailors y Dragones"

"¿Me pides que les revele la verdad"

"No creo que sea necesario" lo tranquilizó "Basta con decirles que la amenaza es grande y se necesita toda la ayuda posible"

Okko bajó la mirada mientras meditaba la propuesta de Sailor Pluto. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas entonces se necesitaría la fuerza de las guerreras de la luna y los dragones.

"Muy bien" accedió "Los dragones se encuentran reunidos en este momento creo que puedo ir ahora mismo a comunicarles tu propuesta"

"Hazlo entonces" pidió la chica "Yo haré lo propio lo más pronto que pueda"

"De acuerdo"

De un ágil salto el tigre subió a la baranda que rodea la terraza pero antes de marcharse se volvió hacia la sailor.

"¿Estás conciente que con esta decisión estás poniendo en riesgo a la princesa"

"Completamente"

El felino saltó a una azotea cercana tras oír su respuesta. La sailor contempló el cielo nuevamente, el sol se había ido y en su lugar las estrellas vigilaban a la ciudad. Una fría brisa comenzó a rondar por entre los edificios produciendo un leve escalofrío en la joven.

"La noche ha arribado más oscura que nuca..." murmuró Setsuna

_...¿El resplandor de la Luna podrá contrarrestar dichas tinieblas?_

**-Fin del Capítulo 11-**

**Notas del Autor**: Finalmente pude concluir con este episodio y con la mini saga del Dragón del Cielo. Con respecto a esto último, seguramente los fans de Rurouni Kenshin han de estas diciendo: What the Hell..., jejeje, lo que sucede es que en el último año he estado coleccionando dicho manga y me ha fascinado por eso decidí meter un poquito aquí. Una cosa que quiero aclarar es que aunque RK influyó notablemente en Ryu, antes de conocerlo ya tenía planeado que fuera un samurai y debo decir que el conocer la historia del espadachín de la era Meji me ha ayudado mucho para hacer del Dragón del Cielo un personaje diferente de Shiryu y Shoryuki.

En lo concerniente a la historia del fic, con ven las distintas fuerzas se comienza a unir (sailors, dragones... y policías). De ahora en adelante espero poder acelerar esta cosa que hasta ahora ha ido lenta. ¿Significa esto que el final se acerca? Si quieren saberlo mejor sigan leyendo, jejeje.

Por cierto, recientemente fueron publicados los fics nominados en la entrega de premios Mangas de Oro 2004 y orgullosamente puedo decir que "La Esencia del Dragón" recibió una nominación en la categoría de "Mejor personaje cómico inventado" y todo gracias a ustedes mis estimados lectores, muchas gracias por sus votos.

En fin, creo que eso es todo por ahora, se cuidan y recuerden...

_...SEE YOU SPACE COWBOYS._


	12. Uniendo fuerzas

La Esencia del Dragón

**Capítulo 12: "Uniendo fuerzas"**

Serían cerca de las siete de la mañana cuando la figura alta y vigorosa de León se sentó en una banca en medio del ya conocido parque número 10. Era una mañana fresca y con un sol aún débil a causa de una ligera capa de nubes que no bloqueaba el paso de la luz pero sí disminuía considerablemente su fuerza. Había salido de su casa más temprano de lo usual para encontrarse con el inspector Fujima. Luego de lo ocurrido el día anterior se dio cuenta que las conjeturas del policía resultaron acertadas y por consecuencia se convenció de que trabajar con él le resultaría útil. Por ello se contactó con el policía para citarlo a aquella hora en ese lugar. Ahora lo único que le hacía falta era esperar.

Mientras lo hacía inevitablemente pensó en la conversación que sostuvo con sus compañeros la tarde anterior y en la sorprendente petición de su guía felino, Okko.

**_. . ._**

_Tanto Minerva como Musashi tomaron sin mucho entusiasmo la taza de café que León les brindó. Por sus respectivas culturas ambos eran más afines a tomar té que aquella otra bebida, sin embargo León no pudo ofrecerles otra cosa. El mexicano había sugerido ir a aquel lugar para poder hablar sin problemas ya que en la casa de Minerva, aunque con mejor servicio, siempre había alguien que escuchaba detrás de las puertas; en casa de Musashi había también muchas personas aunque el japonés les informó que no había ningún problema ya que sus familiares estaban enterados de su "verdadera" identidad. Esto, desde luego, no dejó de sorprender tanto al latino como a la europea quienes no podían creer tal cosa. Hayabusa les explicó que su familia desde tiempos inmemorables había servido a seres considerados 'Dioses' cuidando de la Ryuken para cuando fuera necesaria para ellos. Sus compañeros no dejaron de sentir un poco de envidia de él pues no tenía que mentirles a sus familiares._

_"¿Entonces me dices que tu familia ha servido a los Dragones Legendarios desde hace siglos?" preguntó Almeida sin creerlo todavía._

_Musashi dio un pequeño sorbo a su café antes de responder. "Bueno, no sé con exactitud si fue a los dragones, mi padre sólo habló de la 'familia del Dragón' pero es muy posible que sean la misma cosa"_

_León y Minerva opinaron de la misma forma._

_Por otra parte la joven Ravencroft sintió un poco de desventaja por que de una u otra forma sus dos amigos habían sido preparados para ser Dragones Legendarios. León desde niño fue adiestrado en artes marciales y eso le permitió dominar sus habilidades; lo mismo ocurrió con Musashi quien fue entrenado en Kenjutsu desde la tierna edad. Ella en cambio, nunca recibió nada de eso y sus habilidades crecieron sin control lo que sólo le trajo problemas desde que era niña, desde aquel trágico y oscuro día..._

_"¿Te ocurre algo, Minerva?" preguntó el maestro asistente del dojo Hayabusa al notar la expresión seria que se había formado en sus facciones._

_"No, estoy bien" replicó con su habitual frialdad._

_"No te preocupes por ella" intervino el mexicano "Cualquiera que sea su problema nunca habla de ello así que no ha de ser importante"_

_La inglesa lanzó una mirada de enfado a Almeida pero éste la encaró con un inusual semblante serio._

_"Tú qué sabes" dijo con sequedad la joven._

_"Nada pero sí me lo dijeras quizá me sería más fácil entenderte" contraatacó León._

_Pero Minerva no dijo más, lo que sólo consiguió enfadar al latino. Le reventaba que su compañera siempre adoptara aquella actitud de hermetismo. Era la chica más difícil que había conocido hasta ese momento. Sospechaba que la joven inglesa tenía alguna clase de problema y lo frustraba el hecho de que ella fuera tan reservada ya que no encontraba la forma de ayudarla. Había intentando la gentileza y no había resultado; ahora intentó herir su orgullo pero tampoco resultó efectivo. En verdad comenzaba a desesperarse._

_Viendo que la situación se estaba poniendo tensa Musashi optó por desviar la conversación._

_"León, en el camino nos comentaste que habías descubierto algunas cosas importantes sobre los enemigos ¿no?" le recordó el samurai._

_En ese momento el mexicano se olvidó de Minerva y les contó lo que había averiguado sobre los monstruos; de cómo eran en realidad productos creados por medio de la ingeniería genética y no invasores del espacio. También les habló del nombre del científico dado por el mutante. Esto constituía su mejor pista hasta ahora._

_"¿Tienes alguna idea de donde encontrar a ese hombre?" quiso saber Hayabusa._

_"No" replicó tranquilamente Almeida "Pero conozco a alguien que tal vez pueda averiguarlo"_

_"¿Quién?" inquirió Ravencroft._

_El aludido sonrió._

_"Lo siento, pero eso es un secreto" dijo a la vez que ponía su dedo índice sobre sus labios._

_Sus compañeros sólo lo miraron con perplejidad. León optó por cambiar de tema ya que había algo más que lo intrigaba._

_"Por cierto, todavía no me han dicho quién de ustedes estuvo en la India hace unas semanas"_

_La expresión de perplejidad se acentuó aún más en los rostros de sus compañeros. _

_"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó extrañada Minerva "Yo jamás he estado en la India"_

_"Yo tampoco" concordó Musashi. _

_"¿Cómo...?" preguntó confuso el mexicano "Pero si Okko me dijo que había detectado la energía de un dragón legendario en Calcuta y después me dijo que sintió esa misma presencia aquí en Japón"_

_Esto si que tomó por sorpresa a Almeida. Si ninguno de sus amigos había estado en la India a quién pertenecía la esencia del dragón que sintió en dicho país. Era imposible que existiera un cuarto dragón legendario, la única explicación posible era que el tigre se hubiese equivocado. _

_"Creo que el gatito se le debe haber cruzado una señal equivocada en su antena receptora de energías místicas" comentó León._

_"Puede ser" convino una voz a espaldas del chico latino "No soy perfecto"_

_Tanto la inglesa como el japonés se sobresaltaron con la inesperada intromisión del félido. Sólo León permaneció impasible pues ya estaba habituado a ese tipo de entradas. Surgiendo desde las tinieblas de una habitación contigua el felino avanzó hasta estar frente a sus protegidos._

_"Y como siempre el 'asombroso Okko Copperfield' hace una de sus entradas triunfales" comentó Almeida en forma sarcástica "Un día de estos vas a matar a alguien de un infarto"_

_El tigre ignoró el chiste del dragón marino (era mejor para su vesícula biliar) y se dirigió al resto del grupo._

_"Es bueno saber que por fin los tres se han reunido"_

_"Verdad que sí" intervino una vez más el mexicano "Sólo te estábamos esperando para ir por las botanas y el six de cervezas"_

_"¡León!" exclamó molesta Ravencroft "¿Puedes evitar comportarte como un completo idiota por cinco minutos al menos?"_

_"Olvídalo, Minerva, ya estoy acostumbrado a su insolencia" la calmó Okko "Bueno, como decía es bueno que estén juntos pues tengo algo importante que decirles"_

_"¿Algo importante?" repitió Hayabusa. _

_"Así es" confirmó "Digamos que mis contactos me han informado que el peligro que enfrentamos es mayor de lo que había imaginado"_

_"¿Y eso qué significa?"_

_"Que no podemos encargarnos de esto solos" indicó el felino._

_"O sea que vamos a necesitar ayuda de..."_

_"Las Sailor Scouts" interrumpió el tigre._

_Un nuevo silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. Todos estaban sorprendidos por la revelación de Okko, pero el más sorprendido era León. Él había oído al propio félido afirmar que las scouts ya no debían intervenir y que ellos solos se harían cargo de todo a partir de aquel momento. Ahora resultaba que siempre no, que debían trabajar juntos. El mexicano era lo suficientemente listo como para darse cuenta que había algo más, algo que el tigre les ocultaba._

_"¡Momentito!" exclamó Almeida "Déjame ver si entendí ¿me estás diciendo que después de todo ese aspaviento de 'las scouts ya no son necesarias' ahora resulta que siempre sí las necesitamos? ¿Pues qué te traes?" inquirió._

_"Ya te dije que es necesaria su ayuda pues el enemigo que enfrentamos es más peligroso de lo qué pensamos"_

_"Pues fíjate que no te creo ni máiz"_

_Ambos se miraron fijamente. Okko sabía que León no estaba convencido con la explicación que le había dado pero de momento era imposible decirles la verdad sobre su cambio de opinión con respecto a las guerreras de la Luna llena. La mejor alternativa en ese momento era la retirada estratégica. Dio media vuelta y se preparó para irse en ese instante pero fue detenido por Musashi._

_"Okko, por favor espera" solicitó el samurai "Aún no te hemos contado sobre lo que León averiguó sobre el enemigo"_

_El tigre miró con interés al japonés._

_"¿De qué hablas?" inquirió._

_Hayabusa le contó sobre la 'charla' que sostuvo Shiryu con el mutante y sobre los datos que le reveló. La información recibida tomó por sorpresa al felino. Si se trataba de un enemigo aparentemente terrestre cómo era posible que amenazara a todo el Universo. ¿Qué es realmente lo que enfrentamos? se preguntó mentalmente. _

_"Investigaré por mi cuenta ustedes manténganse alerta" dijo el tigre._

_"Como usted mande, jefe" replicó León con seca ironía._

_El félido ignoró al mexicano y abandonó la habitación._

**_. . . _**

El mexicano dejó escapar un suspiro. Estaba seguro que había algo que su guía no les había dicho y que era importante pues se vio obligado a cambiar de opinión y aceptar la ayuda de las Sailor Scouts. No pudo continuar con sus pensamientos pues en ese instante arribó el inspector Fujima. Venía con un traje igual al que traía la noche que lo conoció e igualmente fumaba un cigarrillo cuando se sentó en la misma banca que Almeida.

"Es un hombre puntual, señor Fujima" observó el superhéroe.

"¿Has aceptado mi proposición?" preguntó sin rodeos.

"Puede decirse" replicó el aludido "Pero más bien quiero que me haga un favor"

El policía miró con cierto recelo al chico.

"¿Qué clase de favor?"

"Bueno, es un favor que nos sirve a ambos" indicó "Comprobé que su teoría es acertada y además conseguí el nombre de uno de los que dirigen el 'business' de los monstruitos"

Fujima era la encarnación de la sorpresa misma. Al parecer trabajar con el guerrero marino era mucho más redituable de lo que imaginaba.

"¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres que haga?" quiso saber el agente.

"Pues qué averigüe donde encontrar a dicha persona y después yo me encargo del resto"

"¿Cuál es el nombre de esa persona?"

"Usui Kaiba"

De inmediato Toshiro anotó el nombre en una libreta.

"Lo investigaré y cuando tenga algo te lo comunicaré ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sale y vale" contestó León.

Fujima lo miró con expresión perpleja. El mexicano lanzó un suspiro de resignación; debía dejar de usar ese tipo de expresiones, después de todo ya no estaba en México y en Japón no eran muy ágiles de mente. Miró al asiático y le dedicó una sonrisa de compasión.

"Quiero decir que estoy de acuerdo" aclaró.

El policía hizo un breve saludo de despedida y se marchó del ahí. León por su parte tomó su mochila y se encaminó rumbo a la escuela. No quería pasar otro día en el pasillo.

Dando una última revisada al examen Amy se levantó de su pupitre y avanzó hacia el escritorio del profesor donde lo depositó sin mayor ceremonia. Aún cuando mantenía un estudio constante de todas sus materias le disgustaban los exámenes sorpresa ya que siempre le gustaba prepararse con tiempo para las evaluaciones y de esa manera sentirse segura. Para su fortuna el tener un IQ de 200 siempre resultaba útil en dichas situaciones. Dio un suspiro de resignación y abandonó el salón; no sin antes echar un vistazo a sus amigas las cuales sudaban la gota gorda por el difícil examen. Una vez afuera miró el pasillo topándose para su sorpresa con León. Éste dejó de mirar por la ventana y posó sus ojos en la joven mientras sonreía. La chica no pudo evitar una sensación de calor recorrerle la espalda.

"Hola, qué tal, Amy"

"Hola, León"

El mexicano consultó su reloj de pulsera.

"Aún falta para la hora del receso ¿qué haces fuera del salón?" quiso saber el chico.

"Hubo examen sorpresa y ya lo terminé" replicó la aludida "¿Y tú?"

"Disfrutando de un hora libre" contestó a su vez el latino con una sonrisa "Parece que el destino insiste en reunirnos ¿no crees que es una señal?"

Un fuego rojizo tiñó las mejillas de la chica a la vez que su temperatura corporal volvía a subir.

"¿El... destino...?" murmuró.

"Sí, pues justo hoy tenía ganas de hablar contigo sobre algo importante"

"¿Algo importante?"

"Este no es el sitio más indicado para hablar de ello, mejor vayamos a un lugar más... hmmm... privado"

Sin darle tiempo de replicar León la tomó de la muñeca y la condujo hasta las escaleras que iban a la azotea del edificio. Miles de ideas cruzaban por la cabeza de la joven Mizuno en ese momento, algunas de ellas la hicieron sentirse avergonzada de sólo pensarlas. ¿Qué será lo qué León quiere decirme qué tiene que llevarme a un lugar donde... donde... estemos solos? se preguntaba. Una vez arriba el mexicano usó su percepción extrasensorial para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie más con ellos.

"Muy bien, no hay ni un alma" dijo satisfecho Almeida "Ahora si podremos platicar largo y tendido sin que nadie nos moleste"

Algo nerviosa la joven hizo la inevitable pregunta: "¿De qué es de lo que quieres hablar conmigo?"

El latino puso una expresión seria.

"Pues quería preguntarte si..." hizo una pausa y después miró hacia el piso "Si de casualidad no has averiguado nada sobre el enemigo que ataca está ciudad"

"¿El enemigo?" exclamó desilusionada Amy. León sólo levantó la ceja izquierda por la reacción de la chica "No entiendo por qué me preguntas eso"

"Bueno, pensé que tal vez alguna de tus amigas había averiguado algo más de lo que yo sé"

La expresión de confusión se borró del rostro de la chica adquiriendo una seria.

"¿Acaso pasa algo, León?" inquirió la sailor.

Este fue el turno del chico para ponerse nervioso. Por un momento olvidó que estaba tratando con una genio, era obvio que si no le hablaba claro la chica iba notarlo. Dio un largo suspiro de derrota y miró directamente a los ojos de Mizuno.

"Cuando las conocí a ustedes, las sailors, mi guía me dijo que no las necesitábamos y que nosotros debíamos encargarnos de todo" reveló el dragón "Pero ayer nos informó que debíamos unir fuerzas con ustedes por qué el enemigo era demasiado peligroso"

Esta confesión tomó con la guardia baja a la joven. ¿Esa era la causa por la qué Pluto les había prohibido intervenir en las batallas? ¿Porque los mismos dragones se lo exigieron? Ciertamente no entendía nada ahora. Sí este enemigo era tan poderoso que ni siquiera los Dragones Legendarios eran capaces de detenerlo porque la scout del tiempo les vedó el pelear, al ver ella el futuro debió haber previsto dicha situación. No tenía sentido.

"Es por esta razón..." continuó León sin notar el desconcierto de su acompañante "que tengo la idea de que quizá fue una de las sailor quien convenció a Okko (mi guía) para que peleáramos juntos y que ella sabe más de lo que me dijeron"

"Eso es muy improbable" objetó Amy "Pues a nosotras también se nos pidió, poco después de conocerte, que no interviniéramos en la lucha"

"¡¿QUÉ!?" exclamó Almeida.

Eso echaba por la borda su teoría y su esperanza de saber las verdaderas razones de Okko para cambiar de opinión. No le gustaba andar a ciegas sin saber claramente lo que hacía pero con lo testarudo que era tigre al parecer no le iba a quedar de otra.

La sailor, por su parte, se preguntaba si acaso Sailor Pluto habría cambiado de opinión con respecto a pelear a lado de los dragones, después de todo en la última lucha no apareció para impedirles pelear como anteriormente lo había hecho. De ser así quizá fue ella la que convenció al amigo de León de pelear juntos. Tendría que preguntarle cuando la viera; por desgracia era MUY difícil dar con Setsuna.

"Por cierto" dijo de pronto el mexicano "¿Sí no podían inmiscuirse entonces por qué siempre se aparecía por la 'escena del crimen' a ayudarme?"

Nuevamente el rubor hizo acto de presencia en la faz de la joven.

"Pues... nosotras hemos pasado por batallas terribles y sabemos que es un peso demasiado grande para ser cargado solo"

"Ya veo" dijo simplemente Almeida.

La sailor permaneció con la mirada baja sin saber que decir, fue en eso que recordó algo que tenía ganas de preguntarle a su amigo desde el día anterior. Superando su nerviosismo levantó la vista y preguntó: "León, ayer que derrotaste al mutante cuando éste te reveló aquella información ¿acaso tú ya lo sabías?"

Un leve gesto de sorpresa se hizo presente en las facciones del mexicano, apenas perceptible, pero para Amy fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que había acertado. Almeida dio unos pasos al frente y miró al cielo; parecía estar pensando en la palabras que debía dar por respuesta. Dio un largo suspiro y finalmente se decidió a hablar.

"Pues... no lo sabía exactamente, pero lo sospechaba" aclaró.

"¿Lo sospechabas?"

León asintió.

"Sí, hace unos días conocí a un policía que está encargado de investigar el caso, él me lo contó"

"Pero ¿por qué te lo contaría a ti?" quiso saber Mizuno "¿Acaso él sabe...?"

Una leve sonrisa se trazó en el rostro del mexicano.

"Es un tipo muy listo logró deducir mi identidad y me contactó para ayudarle en la investigación"

La joven lo miró sorprendida. "¿Acaso tú aceptaste trabajar con él?"

"Al principio no, a decir verdad no me agradan mucho los policías, pero este individuo parece ser diferente" indicó el dragón marino "Como dije, es listo y creo que su ayuda será bastante útil para nuestra causa"

Pero la scout de cabello azul no parecía muy convencida. Involucrar civiles en estos asuntos siempre resultaba peligroso, además tener a las fuerzas oficiales tan cerca podría poner en peligro su propia seguridad pues sus identidades secretas eran un misterio que a muchos les gustaría desvelar. En otras palabras no confiaba para nada en el nuevo 'amigo' de León.

"No creo que sea buena idea" opinó la sailor "No podemos confiar en él"

"No deberías preocuparte tanto, él sólo conoce mi identidad no la de ustedes y no pienso decirle mucho al respecto" dijo el chico de cabello castaño "Además me inclino a creer que es una persona confiable"

"Hmmm... supongo que nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de opinión ¿verdad?"

"Exacto" replicó el guerrero legendario "Pero creo que hemos hablado mucho del 'trabajo', ¿por qué no dejamos eso de lado por un momento y bajamos al patio al tomar el almuerzo? ¡Estoy hambriento!"

Esa última exclamación hizo sentir un poco rara a Amy, sobre todo por la mirada un tanto insinuante de León. Ciertamente aquel chico tenía la facilidad de ponerla muy nerviosa casi con cualquier cosa. No le dio más importancia. Ambos bajaron al patio de la escuela listos para tomar un merecido refrigerio.

**. . . .**

León sacó su almuerzo lanzándole una singular mirada. Por millonésima vez su tía le había preparado una de sus especialidades (más bien, su única especialidad), un "suculento" sándwich de atún. La joven Mizuno le dedicó una mirada curiosa al notar la forma en la que contemplaba su comida.

"Amy, ¿cómo se le llama a la sensación de estar haciendo algo que ya se ha hecho antes?"

"¿Te refieres a _De Javu_?"

"Sí, es exactamente lo que siento todos los días al destapar mi caja del almuerzo y encontrar el mismo sándwich de atún dentro de ella"

Sailor Mercury dejó escapar una risita deliciosa. A pesar de que muchas veces la desconcertara con su manera de ser, si había algo que le gustaba del chico que tenía a su lado era su sentido del humor. Destapó su caja de almuerzo y se la tendió a su amigo.

"Ten, yo comeré tu almuerzo" ofreció la joven de cabello azul.

"¿De verdad harías ese enorme sacrificio por mí?"

"No seas exagerado es sólo un emparedado de atún"

"Si tú lo dices" replicó tomando la caja de su amiga "¿Y que manjar tienes por aquí?"

"Es algo que yo preparé, un sándwich de queso"

Se requirió de un esfuerzo sobrehumano de parte del latino para no irse de espaldas tras la respuesta de la chica genio. Esperaba encontrarse con alguno de esos exóticos platillos japoneses que él jamás ha probado y no... bueno. Amy es una genio, es bonita, simpática y además una superheroína, creo que era demasiado pedir que también fuera una gran cocinera pensó León con amargura. La gran sonrisa que tenía su acompañante en su rostro lo obligó a comer el emparedado y decir que estaba delicioso (aunque en realidad no le supo a nada de la decepción), justo cuando dio el segundo mordisco una extraña sensación de peligro lo invadió. Esto fue notado por Mizuno.

"León, ¿ocurre algo malo?" quiso saber la sailor recordando que el chico tuvo esa misma reacción justo antes de la última batalla "¿Acaso es el enemigo de nuevo?"

"Peor" replicó el aludido "Son tus amigas y vienen hacia acá"

Amy miró por encima del hombro de Almeida y observó con claridad como sus amigas avanzaban con paso firme hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Dio un ligero suspiro y se preparó para lo que venía. León, por otra parte, ya había contemplado dicha eventualidad y se había preparado psicológicamente para el momento, después de todo no era la primera vez que trataba con las amigas 'incómodas' de alguien.

Segundos más tarde Serena, Lita y Mina hicieron acto de presencia.

"Vaya, Amy, qué bien acompañada te encontramos el día de hoy" comentó Mina con malicia.

De inmediato la aludida se puso de pie antes de que sus amigas hiciera algún otro comentario que la avergonzara.

"Chicas, él es mi _amigo_ León Almeida" presentó la joven acentuando la palabra 'amigo' para dar a entender claramente la relación "León, ellas son mis amigas Serena Tsukino, Lita Kino y Mina Aino"

"Es un placer" replicó el mexicano con una de esas encantadoras sonrisas hipócritas que tenía bien ensayadas para dichas ocasiones.

"El placer es nuestro" comentó a su vez Mina.

La jóvenes se sentaron junto a la pareja acaparando a León (para disgusto de Amy) con un sin fin de preguntas de todas índoles. El mexicano no tuvo ningún problema con el interrogatorio pues no era la primera vez que se veía metido en una situación así. La charla versó básicamente en trivialidades como el lugar de origen del chico, su familia, sus gustos personales y la historia de como terminó tan lejos de su tierra natal. También le preguntaron veladamente si estaba interesado en alguna chica en particular; el latinoamericano no respondió directamente, se limitó a decir las características que le agradaba hallar en una mujer, las cuales, 'misteriosamente' concordaron con las de cierta persona que ellas conocían. La campana indicó el fin del descanso y de la conversación, no obstante, las chicas hicieron prometer al joven que saliendo continuarían con la plática en una cafetería pues aún tenían muchas preguntas que hacerle a lo cual aceptó gustoso (o al menos fingió estarlo).

**_. . . ._**

Las cuatro adolescentes y su nuevo amigo abandonaron el recinto escolar en medio de una gran muchedumbre. Sin embargo, justo cuando cruzaron la verja de salida se toparon con alguien inesperado. Darien Chiba las aguardaba recargado en su deportivo rojo. Como era de esperarse Serena corrió hacia él y casi lo derriba al trepársele del cuello.

"¡Mi querido Darien!" exclamó la joven de coletas "A propósito, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Setsuna me envió a recogerlas" informó el aludido "Tenemos una reunión..." se interrumpió al notar la presencia de León "De _trabajo_ y quiere que todas estén presentes"

Todas las presentes pusieron rostros serios pues sabían que cuando la sailor del tiempo las convocaba era para algo importante. Amy se preguntó si esta inesperada junta tendría algo que ver con lo que le dijo el dragón legendario horas antes. Almeida se dio cuenta de inmediato que aquello estaba relacionado con su actividad como Sailor Scouts por lo que optó por emprender la graciosa huída.

"Saben, chicas, acabo de recordar que dejé la olla de los frijoles prendida" dijo el chico "Debo ir a ver si no se han pegado ¡No vemos!"

Rápidamente se marchó de ahí.

"Bueno, al menos no tendremos que preocuparnos por él" comentó Lita.

"¿Quién es ese chico?" preguntó Darien.

"Ah, nadie importante sólo es el novio de Amy" replicó Mina.

"¡Él no es mi novio!" aclaró inmediatamente la aludida.

"Eso no importa ahora, lo importante es ir a casa de Setsuna para saber lo que quiere" intervino Lita.

"En realidad la reunión es en la casa de Haruka y Michiru" aclaró el novio de Serena "Pero no perdamos tiempo que todavía hay que recoger a Rei"

Con presteza las sailors abordaron el vehículo, y luego de encender, éste avanzó rápidamente por las calles de Juuban. Ninguna de sus tripulantes notó que una figura las seguía saltando sobre las azoteas de las casas y edificios cercanos.

"Creo que después de todo voy a tener mis respuestas" comentó Shiryu desde las alturas.

La tenue figura de Minerva avanzaba en medio de la multitud. La áurea mirada del astro rey provocaba que su cabello destellara mientras era mecido por la brisa. La joven Ravencroft se dirigía a la salida de su colegio, el exclusivo instituto CLAMP, sin prestar demasiada atención al resto de sus compañeros. Justo cuando cruzó la puerta de salida una mano sobre su hombro la hizo detenerse. Un poco sorprendida se volvió encontrándose con la figura de Musashi Hayabusa, su nuevo compañero de armas.

"Hola, Minerva" dijo el japonés con una sonrisa.

"Hola, Musashi" saludó a su vez la aludida con un tono neutro "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Pues... sólo vine a invitarte una taza de té ¿qué dices, aceptas?"

Ciertamente la chica no tenía demasiados ánimos para eso pero la encantadora sonrisa de su amigo terminó por convencerla. Veinte minutos después se encontraban tomando una humeante taza de té acompañada con una rebanada de pastel. El samurai comía tranquilamente su postre ante la mirada inexpresiva de su acompañante.

"¿Para qué me trajiste a este lugar, Musashi?"

"Para saber..." contestó el aludido luego de dar un sorbo a su bebida.

Una expresión de perplejidad se apareció por el rostro de la joven.

"¿Saber? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Me refiero a lo que sentiste cuando te convertiste en Shoryuki" replicó Hayabusa.

"Creo que no comprendo..."

El chico dio un nuevo sorbo a su té antes de hablar de nuevo: "Cuando veo a León me doy cuenta que para él convertirse en el Dragón del Mar significó un gran desafío. Disfruta ser Shiryu y por ello lucha con todo su corazón para demostrarle a todos, incluso a sí mismo, que es digno de ese honor"

Minerva frunció el ceño.

"¡Ja! León no es más que un tonto optimista" se quejó la rubia "No toma nada en serio"

"Quizá por eso es mejor dragón que nosotros" replicó Musashi.

Una expresión perpleja se trazó en las facciones del rostro de la inglesa. Comenzaba a notar que Hayabusa sentía más respeto por León de lo que se imaginaba.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Alguien que ama su trabajo siempre lo desempeña mejor que alguien que lo hace por simple obligación"

"Alguien como yo ¿no?"

"Alguien como nosotros" corrigió el samurai.

Musashi dio un nuevo sorbo a su té mientras era contemplado por la joven Ravencroft. La británica estaba sorprendida que al parecer no era la única que estaba descontenta con su condición como guerrera. Permaneció varios segundos observando a su compañero en completo silencio hasta que por fin se decidió a hablar de nuevo.

"¿Qué significó ser un dragón para ti, Musashi?" quiso saber Shoryuki.

El interpelado no contestó de inmediato. Se quedó mirando su taza vacía largo rato meditando la respuesta. Después de casi un minuto replicó sin apartar la vista del recipiente.

"Significó... un alivio"

"¿Un alivio?" replicó Minerva desconcertada.

El samurai asintió.

"Desde niño fui sometido a un duro entrenamiento en el arte de la espada, no se me permitió pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en Kenjutsu. No tuve una infancia normal, más bien, no tuve ninguna infancia. Mis únicos amigos fueron los otros estudiantes del Dojo y esto fue más o menos hasta que cumplí los doce años; en ese momento fui enviado a una isla lejana conocida como Gairyu, donde pasé seis años estudiando la escuela Hiten Mitsurugi" Musashi se detuvo, su rostro adquirió una expresión sombría "Es el entrenamiento más duro que te puedas imaginar, más de una ocasión estuve al borde de la muerte" sonrió con amargura "Nunca entendí bien porque me había tocado aquel destino... todo lo que sabía es que ese sufrimiento tenía un propósito" levantó el rostro y miró a Minerva directamente a los ojos con un ligera sonrisa "Cuando Okko se presentó ante mi aquella noche supe por fin cuál era ese propósito y sentí gran alivio de que todo mi sufrimiento no fue en vano"

Un nuevo silencio se hizo presente. Aun cuando Musashi no lo expresara se daba perfecta cuenta que ese supuesto alivio no era tal; su intuición de decía que debajo del exterior tranquilo del espadachín se escondía el sufrimiento que le proporcionaba tal responsabilidad. A diferencia de León con él si sentía una gran identificación.

"En mi caso..." comenzó la joven "...se trata de una penitencia"

"¿Penitencia?"

Minerva asintió. Sus facciones adquirieron un semblante algo sombrío.

"Cuando tenía 6 años pasó algo que nunca me perdonaré..."

»Yo jugaba en el patio de mi casa en un columpio. Mis padres se hallaban en la terraza tomando el té a la vez que daban de comer a mi hermano menor... Andy -Minerva no pudo evitar sollozar al mencionar aquel nombre- Mis padres siempre desearon un barón pero sus primeros intentos sólo les valieron un par de chicas (mi hermana Rebeca y yo), mi madre tuvo problemas en el tercer embarazo, incluso puso su vida en riesgo pero al final todo salió bien y obtuvo lo que deseaba: un hijo. Yo me sentí sumamente celosa de Andy por robar toda la atención de mis padres. Eso fue lo que desencadenó la tragedia...

»Aquel día yo traté de atraer la atención de mis padres haciendo toda clase de caravanas sobre el columpio pero no sirvió, ellos estaban tan atentos a mi hermano que no me prestaron atención. Estaba tan molesta que miré a Andy y por un segundo... no, por una centésima de segundo desee que muriera...

"¿Qué sucedió entonces?" quiso saber Musashi.

Sin poderlo evitar sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

"El columpio fue arrancado del suelo y voló hacia ellos..." si poderse contener más el llanto escapó de su interior como un torrente incontrolable "¡Yo... yo no deseaba hacerlo pero...!"

"Él murió" dijo el samurai completando la frase por ella.

El japonés se sentó a su lado y la rodeó con su enorme brazo atrayéndola hacia él para que pudiera desahogarse. Ella colocó su cabeza sobre su pecho sin poder dejar de llorar.

"¿Ahora lo entiendes?" exclamó Ravencroft entre sollozos "¡Esta responsabilidad que me han dado es la sentencia que debo purgar por mi crimen!"

Se hizo una nueva pausa. Musashi estrechó a Minerva con más fuerza contra su pecho y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

"Si piensas eso entonces significa que no eres capaz de comprender la muerte de tu hermano"

La inglesa se apartó bruscamente de los brazos de su compañero. En su rostro se había dibujado un rictus de furia a causa de dichas palabras. No obstante la expresión de Musashi se mantuvo imperturbable.

"¡¿Comprender la muerte de mi hermano?!" exclamó indignada Minerva "¿Qué hay que comprender? ¡Fui yo quien lo mató!"

"Puede ser" replicó el samurai con voz calmada "Sin embargo, algo que aprendí en mi entrenamiento es que no existen muertes inútiles, siempre hay una razón para todas ellas"

"¿Muertes útiles?" repitió la europea con amarga ironía "¿Qué utilidad tuvo para mi la muerte de mi hermano? A causa de eso mis padres me odiaron y a su vez se odiaron entre ellos porque cada uno culpaba al otro de haber engendrado a un monstruo como yo"

La furia en los ojos de Minerva se hizo más intensa; como un infierno dispuesto para recibir las almas de los pecadores. Pero ni aquella mirada de magma fue capaz de intimidar al japonés.

"Dime, Minerva, ¿acaso la muerte de tu hermano no te enseñó las consecuencias de usar tu poderes negligentemente?"

La británica no pudo responder. Era cierto, desde que ocurrió aquel incidente se dio cuenta de sus capacidades y de que éstas siempre se manifestaban cuando se enfadaba o asustaba. Por ello siempre trató de controlar sus emociones así como aprender a dominar sus habilidades. Le tomó tiempo y quizá nunca lo consiguió del todo pero fue suficiente para no volver a cometer un error semejante.

"Tú lloriqueas por una muerte que causaste de forma accidental" continuó Musashi "No sabes lo que es provocar una muerte de manera consiente y premeditada"

La joven le miró asombrada.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Para completar el entrenamiento de la escuela Hiten Mitsurugi hay que realizar una prueba final y en ella sólo hay dos opciones" informó Hayabusa "Matar a tu maestro o morir"

"Es decir que tú..."

"Sí" confirmó "Yo tuve que matar a mi maestro. La escuela Hiten Mitsurugi es probablemente el más poderoso estilo de Kenjutsu que existe y por ello sólo se transmite a una persona y al hacerlo el heredero debe matar al maestro para obtener el título de maestro"

Minerva bajó la mirada avergonzada.

"Discúlpame no tenía que..."

La Dragona de la Tierra se detuvo al sentir las manos de Musashi sobre sus hombros. Levantó la vista y se topó nuevamente con la sonrisa afable del samurai.

"Olvídalo, olvida todo" aconsejó el nipón "El pasado es imborrable, nada podemos hacer al respecto y el porvenir es incierto. Todo lo que nos queda es el presente y hay que vivir en él, claro, hay que recordar las lecciones del pasado pero este no tiene porque ser definitorio. Piensa que ahora tienes la oportunidad de usar esas habilidades que tanto sufrimiento te han traído hasta ahora para realizar algo bueno e importante"

"Musashi..." dijo conmovida la inglesa por tales palabras.

Pero en eso una voz los interrumpió.

_"Musashi, Minerva"_ -dijo la voz en sus mentes- _"Soy Okko, necesito hablar con ustedes"_

_"¿Okko? ¿Qué es lo que deseas?"_ -preguntó Hayabusa.

_"Necesito verlos"_

_"¿Dinos el lugar?"_ -solicitó Minerva.

_"Es en una mansión cerca de la costa, la dirección es..."_

El aire fluía a través de las ventanas invitando a las cortinas a bailar al compás de un inaudible vals. La habitación, poblada de unos elegantes y modernos muebles de colores suaves y una alfombra de complicada trama, alojaba ahora a las nueve Sailor Scouts, sus guardianes felinos y el futuro soberano de la Tierra. Todos los presentes miraban con expectación la enigmática figura de Setsuna, quién hasta ese momento se había limitado a mirar a través de la puerta-ventana que daba a la terraza de la casa. Ninguna de las chicas, pese a su impaciencia por conocer el motivo de la reunión, se atrevió a apresurarla. Tras unos segundos más la bella Sailor Pluto se volvió lista para aclarar las dudas de sus compañeras.

"Me imaginó que todas han de estarse preguntando la razón por la que las mandé llamar" dijo la sailor del tiempo "Tiene que ver con la orden que les di la última vez que nos reunimos"

No hubo mucha sorpresa en los semblantes de las espectadoras y espectadores (Dracofonte: ¡Qué Fox me escuché!) tras aquellas palabras. De una u otra forma todas imaginaron que tendría que ver con aquel asunto. Seguramente la guerrera de cabello verde iba a ordenarles no intervenir en las batallas nuevamente. Sólo Amy guardaba sus dudas al respecto pero no dijo nada en espera de que su compañera se explicara con mayor profundidad.

Fue en eso que Lita se atrevió a hablar.

"Setsuna, si piensas ordenarnos que no intervengamos en la lucha de nuevo desde ahora te advierto que yo no pienso obedecerte" puntualizó la joven de cabello castaño en forma desafiante.

La aludida permaneció con su eterno rostro impasible ante las palabras de la scout del trueno. Sin decir nada se fue a sentar en un sillón monoplaza desde donde dominó aquella estancia. Para sorpresa de todas, algo parecido a una sonrisa se asomó a sus labios.

"Debo decirles que estoy muy orgullosa de que aún mantengan ese orgullo como Sailor Scouts" felicitó "Pero descuiden, no pienso pedirles que se mantengan al margen, más bien, si las he convocado aquí es para que se preparen pues una terrible lucha se aproxima y se requerirá de toda su fuerza para salir adelante"

Un nuevo silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. La noticia de un gran peligro que se cernía sobre su mundo no era precisamente algo tranquilizador. Aún así todas estaban dispuestas a tomar el riesgo y enfrentar lo que fuera con tal de mantener la paz en su amado mundo.

Aún así había muchas dudas que aclarar.

"Sí eso es cierto ¿entonces por qué nos prohibiste pelear antes?" quiso saber Rei.

"Por qué se me ordenó que lo hiciera y dejara que los dragones pelearan" replicó Sailor Pluto "Era necesario para que despertaran sus poderes"

"Ya entiendo" Mina dijo "Entonces como los dragones ya 'despertaron' es por eso que ya podemos pelear de nuevo ¿cierto?"

"No"

Ahora sí, todas miraron a su compañera con gran sorpresa.

"La orden _es_ que nosotras debemos apartarnos y dejar la responsabilidad de este planeta en manos de los dragones" indicó Setsuna "Sin embargo, mis visiones de la corriente del tiempo me han hecho darme cuenta que no podemos obedecer dicha orden"

"Espera un momento, Setsuna" interrumpió Michiru "¿Por qué hablas de una 'orden' como si alguien más la hubiera dado?"

Los ojos de todos se posaron sobre la sailor del tiempo.

"Porque yo tengo mis superiores" replicó tranquilamente "Y ellos son quienes me lo ordenan"

"¿Superiores? ¿Quiénes son ellos?" quiso saber Haruka.

"Me temo que no puedo decirles eso"

La guerrera de Urano hizo una mueca de desagrado. Por un momento olvidó que estaba tratando con Setsuna, "la reina del misterio". Lanzó un bufido de enfado y cruzó los brazos sin decir nada más.

"¿Y esos superiores son los Dragones Legendarios?" quién preguntó fue Amy.

Esta vez las miradas sorprendidas se posaron en Mizuno. ¿Por qué había preguntado aquello Amy? No lo imaginaban y como esperando una respuesta regresaron con la chica de cabello verde.

"No" negó la aludida "Ellos están sujetos a los mismos superiores que yo"

Sin embargo los leves gesto de titubeo en su voz le indicaron a la scout del agua que, si bien Setsuna no obedecía a los dragones, si mantenía contacto con ellos o al menos con alguien relacionado. Las suposiciones de León habían resultado correctas, de eso estaba segura.

"La orden se mantiene pero como dije no pienso acatarla" continuó Pluto antes de que alguien más la interrumpiera "Ya me ocuparé de mis superiores, de momento lo importante es prepararse y además... unir fuerzas con los dragones legendarios"

Vaya que había habido sorpresas ese día. Primero la contraorden de Sailor Pluto de volver a la batalla, un gran peligro que amenaza al planeta y ahora una alianza con los Dragones Legendarios, algo que siempre pareció ir en contra de la religión de las Outer Scouts.

"¡Excelente!" opinó Mina "Eso me permitirá conocer más a fondo a ese chico Ryu"

Sus ojos adoptaron la forma de unos palpitantes corazones a la vez que un leve rubor adornaba sus mejillas. Una gota de sudor corrió por la cabeza de todas las presentes seguido de un "¡Ay, Mina!" por parte de sus amigas.

"¿Y creen que ellos quieran trabajar con nosotras?" preguntó Hotaru.

"Puedes apostar que ellos estarán encantados" dijo repentinamente alguien desconocido "Al menos uno de ellos"

La voz provenía de detrás del asiento de Setsuna. A pesar de las cortinas de la puerta-ventana podía distinguirse claramente la silueta de una persona. Ésta al darse a conocer decidió ingresar a la pequeña sala y participar en la conversación. Todas, a excepción de Setsuna, miraron con asombro a la figura de Shiryu, Dragón del Mar, cuando se reunió con ellas. El guerrero sonrió al notar la expresión de sus amigas.

"Ah, daría lo que fuera por tener una cámara y poder guardar esta imagen para la posteridad" bromeó León.

"¡¿Tú... qué haces aquí?!" quiso saber Rei sin poder salir de su estupor "¿Acaso tú lo invitaste, Setsuna?"

Antes de que la aludida pudiera responder Shiryu se le adelantó: "Me temo que vine a esta fiesta sin invitación, sólo las seguí cuando salieron de la prepa' Juuban y escuché la conversación que tuvieron" aclaró con cinismo.

"¿Pero cómo es que supiste quienes somos?" quiso saber Lita.

"Pues..." empezó a decir el dragón marino mientras se quitaba su casco y su máscara. Si antes estaban sorprendidas, con la revelación casi les da un infarto, únicamente Amy permaneció igual. "He estado lo suficiente cerca de ustedes para averiguarlo aunque se debe más a una casualidad ¿no es verdad, Amy?"

Todas miraron a la aludida. Ésta bajo la cabeza para tratar de esconder su embarazo.

"Shiryu, es decir, León descubrió mi identidad por accidente y gracias a eso pudo deducir las identidades del resto de ustedes" explicó algo apenada Mizuno "Lo siento, chicas"

"Eso es correcto" convino Almeida "Es por eso que cuando dijeron que se reunirían por 'trabajo' decidí seguirlas pues me pareció que podía obtener respuestas a ciertas dudas que tengo y creo que no me equivoqué" dijo mirando a Sailor Pluto.

"¿Qué clase de dudas?" preguntó con presteza la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo.

"¡Ah!, una muy simple ¿Quienes son los verdaderos enemigos?" cuestionó el mexicano "Porque no creo que tú y Okko desobedecieran esas ordenes 'superiores' así como así si lo que enfrentamos sólo fueran esos muñecos salidos de un tubo de ensayo"

"Me temo que no lo sé" respondió la scout.

Pero León no estaba tan seguro.

"Sí no lo sabes por qué entonces convenciste a Okko (porque estoy seguro que tú lo convenciste) de que uniéramos fuerzas para luchar"

La sailor scout no perdió la calma ante la desconfianza del dragón. "Yo soy Sailor Pluto, Guardiana de la Puerta del Tiempo, y como tal tengo la capacidad de observar la corriente del tiempo en sus distintos puntos" informó, aunque a Shiryu todo aquello le pareció incomprensible "Hace unos días observé dicha corriente y me di cuenta que había un gran vacío en ella"

"¿Quieres decir que algo en el tiempo desapareció?" inquirió Michiru "¿Acaso es Tokio de Cristal?"

"Sí" replicó para horror de casi todos los presentes "Pero no sólo fue el Futuro también el Pasado desapareció lo único que se mantiene es el presente"

"¿¿QUÉ??" exclamaron a unísono.

"Déjame ver si entendí" intervino León nuevamente "¿Me estás diciendo que el tiempo, el mismísimo tiempo, se ha borrado y que esto tiene que ver con la presencia de algún enemigo desconocido?"

"Sí, por ello es importante que tanto dragones como sailors luchemos juntos"

Un aire de incertidumbre se presentó en aquella habitación. Al parecer la situación era mucho más grave de lo que todos suponían. Aún así Shiryu no estaba del todo seguro que Setsuna les hubiese dicho todo lo que sabía pero de momento le bastaba Al menos es más de lo que me dijo Okko pensó el guerrero.

Entonces Amy externó una duda.

"Setsuna, ¿qué pasará si el presente también desaparece junto con el pasado y el futuro?"

"Entonces el universo desaparecerá con él, pues no puede haber un espacio sin un tiempo"

"Pero realmente existe alguien o algo capaz de hacer algo como eso ¿destruir al Universo?" preguntó Darien sin poderlo creer.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente una vez más. Ciertamente las dudas estaban asaltando a todas las Sailor Scouts; una cosa era pelear por proteger su planeta o incluso la vía Láctea pero si enfrentaban a una fuerza desconocida que era incluso capaz de borrar al Universo mismo ya no se sentían tan seguras de poder salir con éxito. Viendo la preocupación reflejada en los rostros de sus amigas León decidió hablar.

"¡No importa si existe alguien que pueda destruir el universo!" exclamó Shiryu "No sé ustedes pero yo quiero usar este universo un poco más así que no pienso dejar que venga algún villano mequetrefe a destruirlo" indicó con tono optimista "¿Qué dicen, chicas? ¿Están conmigo?"

Todas sonrieron ante las valientes palabras del dragón legendario. Una a una se pusieron de pie y lanzaron un grito de apoyo a la propuesta de su reciente aliado.

"Bien dicho, León" dijo alguien al fondo de la habitación.

Tanto las sailors como Shiryu miraron a la pareja recién llegada con sorpresa, pero el más sorprendido era el dragón que no esperaba ver a aquel par en ese lugar.

"¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?"

Musashi sonrió mientras Minerva permaneció seria (como siempre). Por otro lado las guerreras de la luna se preguntaban quienes eran la misteriosa pareja que había aparecido. Fue Amy quien se atrevió finalmente a cuestionarlo.

"León, ¿acaso tú los conoces?"

"Por supuesto, Amy, ellos son Minerva Ravencroft y Musashi Hayabusa" informó "Aunque ustedes los conocen como Shoryuki, Dragona de la Tierra y Ryu, Dragón del Cielo"

"¿¿QUÉ??" exclamaron a unísono las chicas.

La primera en salir del estupor fue Mina e inmediatamente se lanzó a saludar al samurai.

"Conque tu eres Ryu, ¿eh?" dijo Mina en forma coqueta "Eres más guapo de lo que imaginaba aunque con tu armadura de dragón luces igualmente apuesto"

Rei se golpeó frente con la palma de la mano, las otras scouts sonrieron apenas y León soltó una breve carcajada. Sólo Haruka permaneció indiferente a la reacción de su amiga. Estaba más interesada en saber como habían sabido de aquella reunión. Dado la expresión sorprendida de Shiryu le resultaba obvio que no vinieron con él. Buscando una respuesta interrogó a Minerva.

"¿Cómo es que supieron que nos reuniríamos aquí?" quiso saber Sailor Uranus.

La inglesa estaba por responder pero Setsuna se le adelantó.

"Fui yo quien les solicitó que vinieran" aclaró la Guardiana de la Puerta del Tiempo "A través de su guía Okko, por supuesto"

"¿Okko?" repitió Darien confuso por el nombre.

"Bueno, él es el que nos ha estado dirigiendo pero no le gusta aparecerse en público" intervino León "Creo que tiene que ver la gran cantidad de pelo que tiene"

"Me indicó que su presencia no era necesaria, por ello no se halla aquí" aclaró Setsuna "La razón por la que están aquí es para sellar la alianza que haremos tanto Sailor Scouts como Dragones Legendarios"

Todo el grupo puso su atención en Sailor Pluto.

"Como ya les dije antes, un poder oscuro amenaza nuestro mundo, quizá nuestro universo, y se requerirá de toda nuestra fuerza para detenerlo por eso es necesario que todos luchemos juntos ¿están de acuerdo?"

León dio un paso al frente.

"A decir verdad me agradaría más hacer equipo con las Guerrera Mágicas, pero ni modo, ¡yo le entro!"

Acto seguido el resto de los (y las) presentes estuvieron de acuerdo con aquella propuesta. Sailor Pluto observó con satisfacción la escena. Estaba segura que tanto sailors como dragones lucharían con todas sus fuerzas para proteger el universo de cualquier amenaza.

"Quizá aún hay esperanza para este universo..." se dijo a sí misma.

_...aún así, el peligro es demasiado grande._

**-Fin del Capítulo 12-**

_...SEE YOU SPACE COWBOYS_


	13. Tras la pista de Kaiba

La Esencia del Dragón

**Capítulo 13: "Tras la pista de Kaiba"**

El tren marchaba imparable con sus doscientos kilómetros por hora suspendido sobre los rieles. Poco a poco los pasajeros podían distinguir la figura del puerto de Osaka. El sol matutino bañaba con sus blancos dedos los grandes edificios alineados de manera casi marcial disfrazándolos de torres de oro iguales a las de las fábulas antiguas. Aún así el inspector Fujima estaba más interesado en sus notas que en el paisaje. Era toda la información que había obtenido sobre Usui Kaiba, el científico que supuestamente había participado en la creación de las criaturas que habían azolado Juuban durante varios meses. La búsqueda fue intensa y lo hizo dar vueltas por todas partes durante un mes hasta que finalmente encontró su rastro en la ciudad costera de Osaka. Según sus pesquisas Kaiba era un hombre que había nacido cincuenta y ocho primaveras atrás y desde muy temprana edad mostró una inteligencia prodigiosa; tanto así que cuando cumplió los diecinueve años obtuvo una beca para estudiar en una importante universidad europea donde permaneció quince años hasta obtener varios postgrados en áreas relacionadas con la Biología, siendo el más notable el de investigación genética. Regresó luego al Japón siendo toda una eminencia consiguiendo una plaza como catedrático en una universidad de Osaka y cuantiosos fondos para sus investigaciones. Durante un periodo de diez años hizo importantes descubrimientos en relación a la genética, sin embargo, comenzó a tener problemas con la dirección de su facultad debido a supuestas investigaciones que rebasaban la línea de lo ético, por lo cual le fueron retirados sus fondos limitándose únicamente a impartir su cátedra. Así continuó hasta que, seis años atrás, inexplicablemente renunció y desde entonces no se había vuelto a saber nada de él.

Fujima cerró la carpeta donde tenía todos esos papeles. Los había leídos varias veces durante el trayecto. Ahora su mente comenzaba a trabajar de forma acelerada. Se preguntaba qué tipo de investigación realizaba para que la hubiesen suspendido tan abruptamente. Tal vez intentaba crear bestias con las cuales dominar el mundo pensó el policía, aunque inmediatamente sonrió y desechó la idea. Por otro lado suponía que si dejó su empleo como catedrático era quizá porque alguien le ofreció financiar su trabajo y que posiblemente esa investigación dio como resultado los monstruos que habían atacado Tokio. Pero todo eso eran meras especulaciones debía seguir indagando para obtener certezas.

El tren finalmente arribó a su destino. En la estación encontró a un uniformado, el cual le indicó que un auto-patrulla lo esperaba afuera. Fujima le ordenó al agente que lo condujese primero a la comandancia antes de llevarlo a su hotel para reportarse con el jefe de la policía de Osaka y explicarle su misión. El jefe era un viejo oficial que había conocido en sus años de novato por lo que la charla fue en un tono bastante informal. El inspector le explicó escuetamente que se encontraba en Osaka siguiendo una pista relacionada con los monstruos que habían aparecido en la capital de Japón. El jefe hizo algunas bromas relacionadas con la labor de Toshiro preguntándole si ahora en vez de atrapar criminales se dedicaba a cazar platillos voladores y hombrecillos verdes. Después de aquella plática tan animada se retiró a su hotel para tomar un tardío almuerzo antes de ir a visitar al director de la Facultad de Ciencias Biológicas de la Universidad de Osaka, con quien se citó a las once treinta.

A la hora marcada el policía se hallaba sentado frente al Dr. Konichi Sato, director de la Facultad de Ciencias Biológicas de la Universidad de Osaka. Sato era un hombre alto y enjuto, rostro alargado, de ojos profundamente negros y vivaces; una abundante, aunque canosa, melena coronaba sus rostro, que sorprendentemente presentaba pocas arrugas para sus casi sesenta años.

"La verdad no entiendo por más que lo pienso que desea un policía de Tokio con un simple profesor como yo" dijo el director.

Pese a sus palabras Fujima opinó que quizá sí lo sabía.

"A decir verdad necesito localizar a un antiguo profesor de este plantel" informó el inspector "Su nombre es Usui Kaiba, según tengo entendido usted trabajó a su lado durante más de cinco años"

"¡Ah!" exclamó de forma curiosa el doctor "Conque se trata del viejo Kaiba, ¿eh?"

Estaba claro que no le sorprendía para nada la mención de dicho nombre. El agente continuó.

"Sí, necesito su opinión profesional para un caso que estoy investigando en estos momentos" mintió "Y según me dijeron él es toda una autoridad en cuanto a ingeniería genética"

"Bueno, el Dr. Kaiba es una autoridad en muchas áreas" dijo sonriendo, como si se sintiera complacido por las palabras de su interlocutor.

El inspector estaba seguro de eso. Pero también estaba seguro de que estaba evadiendo el tema saliéndose por la tangente.

"Sí, bueno, ¿sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo?" le apremió Fujima.

"Me temo que no" replicó Sato "La última vez que vi a Usui fue hace seis años cuando renunció a la facultad"

"¿Y no supone a dónde pudo haberse marchado, ya sabe, que usted diga: 'tal vez se marchó a vivir con su madre', o algo parecido?"

"Pues no se me ocurre ningún sitio" negó Konichi.

El policía frunció ligeramente el ceño a causa de la frustración. Dicha acción no pasó inadvertida para el Dr. Sato quien en contraste sonrió y lanzó una mirada divertida a su acompañante. Fujima sospechaba que el director no le estaba diciendo todo lo que sabía. Decidió pues cambiar de estrategia.

"Dr. Sato, ¿por qué razón suspendieron las investigaciones que realizaban usted y el Dr. Kaiba en esta institución?" quiso saber el policía.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro del director.

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con su investigación?" preguntó a su vez el interpelado en tono áspero.

"Bueno, creo que dicha situación debió dejar muy descontento a su colega y quizá eso contribuyó para que tomara su decisión de marcharse cuatro años más tarde" conjeturó Toshiro "Lo más probable es que se haya ido a un lugar donde pudiera continuar su investigación, si sé de que se trata quizá me sirva para encontrarlo"

"Lo siento pero eso es un asunto confidencial y no puedo revelar absolutamente nada al respecto"

El inspector no quiso preguntar nada más. Estaba claro que su interlocutor sabía muchas cosas pero no estaba dispuesto a decirlas. Se levantó de su asiento, hizo un gesto de despedida y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando tomó la perilla y la giró la voz de Sato se escuchó a sus espaldas.

"¿Por qué busca _realmente_ a Usui?" preguntó sin rodeos el director "No creo que sea para pedir su 'opinión profesional' ¿o sí?"

Fujima lo miró por encima del hombro. Una sonrisa irónica se trazó en sus facciones.

"Lo siento pero eso es un asunto confidencial y no puedo revelar absolutamente nada al respecto" replicó el policía antes de abrir la puerta y abandonar la habitación.

El Dr. Konichi Sato lanzó un bufido en señal de enfado.

**. . .**

Fujima retiró un cigarrillo de la cajetilla, lo encendió, le dio un par de chupadas y arrojó una bocanada de humo. Se hallaba sentado en una banca de los jardines exteriores del campus. Se había topado con un muro al charlar con el director Sato pero también abría una nueva gama de posibilidades. Sospechaba que ese hombre sabía perfectamente donde estaba Kaiba y qué estaba haciendo. Sólo debía presionarlo lo suficiente y seguramente obtendría las respuestas que necesitaba.

En eso meditaba cuando un hombre se acercó a él. Vestía un traje café de corte italiano, camisa rosa y corbata color marrón, era de complexión gruesa, cara redonda, ojos grises y de cabello castaño corto. Por el maletín que portaba el policía opinó que se trataba de uno de los profesores de aquella escuela. El individuo se paró frente a él y le extendió la mano.

"Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hideaki Katagiri" se presentó el hombre "Y supongo que usted es el agente de la policía de Tokio que visitó a nuestro director"

"Así es" confirmó el policía "Soy el inspector Toshiro Fujima de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio"

"¡Excelente!" exclamó complacido el profesor "Dígame, inspector, ¿está aquí para investigar al director Sato?"

El agente encontró aquella pregunta muy curiosa.

"Lo lamento pero no puedo discutir sobre eso" dijo en forma evasiva Fujima.

"¿Y si le digo que tengo información 'interesante' sobre el Dr. Sato?"

El sujeto había logrado captar la atención de policía. Sin embargo prefirió no demostrarlo.

"¿Qué clase de información?"

El otro sujeto sonrió.

"De la clase que los defensores de la ley y el orden siempre quieren encontrar"

"Hable" exigió el inspector.

"Este no es el lugar indicado mejor vayamos a un café que está aquí cerca y ahí podremos hablar sin ser molestados"

Fujima accedió y ambos hombres abandonaron los terrenos de la Universidad.

El Dr. Konichi tamborileaba con nerviosismo sobre su escritorio a la vez que terminaba su quinto Whisky. De cuando en cuando echaba una mirada indecisa al aparato de teléfono que tenía frente a él. La visita de aquel policía lo había dejado sumamente intranquilo. Estaba seguro que no sabía mucho sobre su verdadero trabajo pero también se dio cuenta que dicho individuo no era tonto y que si había llegado hasta ahí preguntando por su colega Kaiba entonces sería capaz, tarde o temprano, de averiguar la verdad. Era mejor deshacerse de él antes de que se convirtiera en un peligro.

Dio un suspiro profundo y tomó el auricular con aire resuelto. Marcó lentamente los dígitos. Tuvo que esperar un par de segundos en la línea antes de que alguien le contestase.

"Tenemos problemas" fue lo primero que dijo.

Ambos hombres se encontraban sentados en una pequeña mesa de un cafetucho ubicado a tres calles del campus. Luego de ordenar (un café negro si azúcar para Fujima y un té para Katagiri), estaban listos para dar comienzo a la conversación. El policía no quiso apresurar las cosas, se había dado cuenta que su acompañante estaba ansioso por contarle lo que quiera que sabía. Eso lo asustó un poco porque cabía la posibilidad de que no tuviera relación con el caso que investigaba y sólo se tratase de algún chisme escandaloso del director. No obstante, con los años había aprendido que no se debía descartar ninguna pista o indicio pues en ocasiones los rastros menos probables eran los más aclaradores.

Dio trago a su café y esperó a que el profesor iniciara la conversación.

"Me doy cuenta que usted es un hombre ocupado y por eso seré breve en lo que tengo que decirle" inicio Hideaki "Tengo la sospecha que el director está metido en negocios ilegales"

El rostro del policía se mantuvo imperturbable.

"¿Qué clase de negocios ilegales?"

"¡Pues no lo sé!" respondió el profesor con impaciencia ante la indiferencia demostrada por su interlocutor "Eso es lo que le corresponde averiguar a usted, yo sólo sé que está metido en algo sucio"

Ahora Fujima comenzó a pensar que después de todo sí estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Frunció el ceño y miró fijamente al hombre sentado frente a él.

"Señor Katagiri, si sólo está aquí para lanzar una acusación sin fundamento sobre otro hombre por que simplemente no le agrada o por cualquier otra razón entonces será mejor terminar esta charla antes que lo arreste por calumniar a un conciudadano suyo"

El agente de la ley y el orden se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse pero fue detenido inmediatamente por Katagiri. En su expresión denotaba lo avergonzado que estaba por su falta de tacto al hablar. Ofreció disculpas y le suplicó a Fujima que volviese a sentarse.

"Me disculpo por no darme a entender bien, inspector" se excusó el profesor "Lo qué quise decir es que el Dr. Sato ha estado realizando actividades bastante sospechosas desde que tomó el cargo hace tres años"

"¿Actividades sospechosas?"

"Sí. Desde que está al frente de la Facultad ha estado 'reclutando' a los alumnos más brillantes aunque con exactitud no sé para qué, pero dado el hermetismo alrededor de este asunto me hace tener mis dudas sobre la 'ética' del mismo"

Ahora el policía volvió a sentir interés en el asunto, por ello se atrevió a hacer una conjetura.

"¿Usted cree que el Dr. Sato está reclutando a estos jóvenes para que trabajen en investigaciones científicas ilegales?"

El profesor Katagiri meditó la pregunta unos segundos como si fuese la primera vez que pensara en dicha posibilidad.

"Puede ser, aunque como dije son sólo sospechas" replicó con cautela.

Al parecer se había dado cuenta que quizá no fue tan buena idea hablar con aquel policía. Fujima imaginó que si le dijo todo aquello fue tal vez porque Katagiri era un enemigo político de Sato y si lograba descubrir algo sucio de éste último con que manchar su reputación lograría obtener una mejor posición en la institución o quizá el puesto de director. Pero ahora había notado que su pequeña indiscreción podría derivar en un escándalo que afectaría no sólo al director sino a toda la escuela. Toshiro sonrió, ¡Dios bendiga a los ambiciosos! pensó el agente. Por otra parte comenzó a ver la posible relación entre el director y Kaiba. Éste último se marcha al conseguir quien financie su trabajo y Konichi Sato desde su posición de poder consigue empleados de apoyo de primer nivel. Un buen plan en opinión del policía.

"Señor Katagiri, ¿sabe algo acerca de las investigaciones que el Dr. Sato realizaba al lado del Dr. Usui Kaiba hace como diez años?"

El aludido se puso pálido con la mención de todo aquello.

"Pues... no se supo mucho de dicho asunto, únicamente hubo rumores sobre lo que en verdad sucedió"

"¿Qué rumores?" inquirió el agente.

"Cosas absurdas como que Kaiba quería hacer experimentos de ingeniería genética con humanos para crear una especie de superhombres y cosas así" explicó "Puras idioteces si me pregunta"

Pero Fujima no estaba tan convencido. De cualquier manera había conseguido que Katagiri se pusiera a la defensiva y era muy posible que se negara a seguir cooperando. Por ello decidió terminar con aquella reunión.

"Bueno, profesor, creo que ya he perdido mucho tiempo y aún tengo cosas que hacer es mejor que me retiré" explicó el policía.

"¿Qué piensa hacer ahora, inspector?" preguntó con cierta aprensión Hideaki.

"Adiós, señor Katagiri" dijo Fujima ignorando la pregunta y se marchó.

Mina Aino se secó el sudor de la frente por tercera ocasión, dejando empapado su pañuelo. Indudablemente el sol de las dos de la tarde era el más fuerte. Por ello no pudo disimular su alegría al llegar al restaurante Crown's. Hasta el calor del astro rey puede ser vencido por un delicioso helado de chocolate. Al entrar inmediatamente vio a Unazuki, su amiga y encargada del lugar.

"¡Hola, Mina!" saludó la pelirroja.

"¡Qué hay, Unazuki!" dijo a su vez la aludida "¿Qué dice el negocio?"

"Pues como puedes darte cuenta el día de hoy se encuentra bastante tranquilo"

Y era cierto la gran mayoría de las mesas estaban vacías, con excepción de una ubicada al fondo del lugar. En ella se hallaba un joven de cabello negro y vestido con una gabardina de color gris, camisa y pantalón negro. La diosa del amor lo identificó inmediatamente como el chico que había conocido en el parque hacía unas semanas.

"¡Es él!" exclamó la rubia.

"¿Acaso lo conoces?" le preguntó Unazuki sorprendida.

Pero Mina ya no se encontraba a su lado, caminaba con paso firme donde el chico. Steve Dashwood contemplaba el exterior a través de la ventana del restaurante. Se volvió a la mesa para tomar su taza de té y fue en eso que notó la presencia de la rubia. Mina lo miraba con una sonrisa irónica dibujada en su bello rostro.

"Un helado doble de chocolate"

"¿Disculpa?" preguntó confundido el americano.

"Si quieres que te perdone por la grosería que me hiciste en el parque el otro día tienes que invitarme un helado de chocolate"

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en la joven Aino. A diferencia de su rostro inexpresivo éstos eran como dos soles cerúleos capaces de quemar cualquier cosa. Toda la seguridad de la sailor del amor se esfumó ante dicha mirada obligándola a ceder en aquel duelo de vistas.

"Yo... no quise... es decir..." balbuceó Mina.

"Mesera, traiga un helado doble de chocolate para la señorita"

Unazuki miró alternadamente a Steve y a Mina con expresión perpleja. Sin embargo la mirada imperativa del joven la hizo salir del trance e inmediatamente fue a cumplir la orden. Mina por su parte desvió la mirada para evitar la de Dashwood mientras trataba de entender porqué ese chico la ponía tan nerviosa con sólo mirarla.

"Oye sólo era una broma no era para que te lo tomaras en serio" dijo la rubia.

"Pues no pareció que bromearas cuando lo dijiste" replicó él secamente.

"¡Qué genio!" exclamó Mina recuperando los ánimos para bromear "Pobrecita de tu novia"

"Yo no tengo novia" dijo Steve con frialdad.

"Bueno no me sorprende con ese carácter tan huraño que tienes" dijo Aino para después sonreír coquetamente y guiñarle el ojo "Aunque para tu fortuna eres bastante guapo y eso compensa tus defectos de personalidad"

El joven Dashwood simplemente la miró. La sailor trató de adivinar sus emociones tratando de mirar sus ojos, ya que su rostro no revelaba nada, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior ahora estos se mostraban igual de fríos que su faz. Si estaba enfadado o no era imposible saberlo. La adolescente desvió la mirada del chico y puso su atención en un objeto colocado sobre la mesa. La ocarina que había oído en el parque descansaba en uno de los extremos de la tabla. Al verla Mina evocó la dulce, y triste, melodía que había escuchado esa vez. Le parecía que las notas le eran susurradas al oído por un instrumento invisible, y como antes, se sintió embargada por una profunda melancolía. Ahora comprendía.

"Esa pieza que interpretabas en el parque..." empezó a decir Mina con aire ausente y semblante serio "...era para una persona especial, para... una mujer ¿no es así?"

Había dicho aquello sin pensar, producto de sus emociones más que de un proceso cognitivo conciente. Rápidamente miró a Steve y se sorprendió de ver él un ligero rastro de sorpresa. Pero sólo fue un segundo. De nuevo era el frío hombre que conocía. Él pasó la mirada de Mina a la ventana, tomó su taza y bebió un sorbo. La chica iba a darle una disculpa por su impertinencia pero la voz de él se le adelantó:

"Ella compuso esa melodía cuando su familia murió, pero nunca se atrevió a ponerle un título" dijo Steve casi susurrando. Era como si hablara para sí. "Cuando estaba agonizando me pidió que la tocara como despedida y fue entonces que decidió nombrarla como la _Elegía del Dragón_, pues decía que prefería que llorara notas musicales que lágrimas"

Se produjo un largo silencio. Steve seguía mirando a través de la ventana. Mina no atinaba a decir nada, aquella revelación había sido demasiado para ella. En ese momento Unazuki apareció con el helado pero tampoco dijo nada, evidentemente se dio cuenta que había sucedido algo entre aquella pareja. Lo sirvió frente a Mina y se marchó. Ésta tomó la cuchara por mero reflejo y comenzó a comer.

Sin decir una palabra Dashwood se levantó, fue hasta la caja, pagó su té y el helado de Mina y se marchó.

**. . .**

El joven de gabardina gris se detuvo al bajar el último escalón. ¿Qué había sido toda esa escena? No comprendía como es que esa chica había logrado saber que esa melodía era para... la única mujer que había amado. Tampoco lograba explicar su propio comportamiento. La confesión salió de sus labios de forma involuntaria, como un acto reflejo ante las palabras de esa chica Mina. ¡Vaya! Hasta recordaba su nombre. Cuando la conoció en ese parque le había parecido una chica bastante insulsa y tonta. Ahora no estaba tan seguro. Quizá era más especial de lo que creía.

Decidió olvidarse de esos pensamientos y continuar con su camino. Después de todo tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar.

El olor a lubricante escalaba a través de su nariz. Aún cuando a muchos les disgustaba de sobremanera él siempre disfrutaba bastante aquella fragancia como si se tratase del perfume más caro de París. Fujima retiró la botella de aceite y y colocó el cilindro metálico junto con el resto de las partes que tenía encima de un pañuelo de terciopelo. Con gran pericia fue tomando una a una las piezas de aquel rompecabezas de metal hasta armar una reluciente pistola CZ-75, calibre 9 mm, primera edición. Muchos lo habían criticado innumerables veces por usar aquella antigüedad como arma de servicio. Y no era rara su desconfianza pues la CZ-75 era una pistola que se fabricaba en la extinta Checoslovaquia, por lo que probablemente era más vieja que él mismo. No obstante él sabía que la '75 era mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Eso le hizo recordar una conversación con su subordinado, el sargento Akagi.

_. . ._

_"La verdad no entiendo porque no se consigue otra arma, inspector" dijo Akagi mientras miraba a su superior limpiar su pistola "El Departamento le puede conseguir una nueva y mil veces mejor"_

_"Es probable que consigan una nueva pero dudo que mejor, sargento" replicó tranquilamente Fujima._

_"¿Pues qué tiene de especial esa reliquia?"_

_"Por que no vamos al campo de tiro para que lo averigües"_

_Varios minutos después ambos se encontraban en el campo de tiro. Luego de descargar su arma contra figuras de papel ambos tiradores atrajeron los blancos. El de Akagi presentaba varios orificios en el círculo central pero bastante alejados unos de otros, incluso algunos lejos del centro; en el de Fujima en cambio todos se tocaban formando un hoyo mucho más grande. _

_El inspector mostró su hoja al sargento._

_ "En un rango de 20 yardas tienes una probabilidad del 50 de error" explicó Toshiro "Incluso el mejor tirador no puede dar en el blanco el 100 de las veces"_

_"Pero eso es porque depende mucho de la oportunidad" objetó Akagi._

_"Por eso uno sólo puede confiar en la vista rápida y en conocer los factores del golpe y el cañón"_

_"Pero... ¿me está tratando de decir que eso lo puede evitar con la CZ-75?" preguntó escéptico el subordinado._

_"20 yardas, hasta 25 yardas... tiene una mira casi perfecta y es difícil errar el blanco"_

_"Hmmm... ¿y cómo logra ser tan especial? Está descontinuada"_

_"El diseño comienza en la cacha, que permite un agarre más firme" explicó el inspector "Al mantenerla firme ganas un rango de 8 a 15 metros, ¿no lo había notado, sargento?" _

_El aludido negó con la cabeza. _

_"Pero lo más importante de la CZ lo verá ahora" Fujima entonces tomó el arma por el cañón y se la tendió a Akagi._

_Éste tomó la pistola con su mano izquierda mientras sostenía la suya con la derecha. No pudo evitar el lanzar una exclamación de asombro._

_"¡Se siente más ligera!" _

_"¿Ahora lo entiende, sargento?" dijo el superior con una sonrisa satisfecha "Primero tiene un agarre más firme añadido a un peso menor... eso permite sostenerla más fácilmente" _

_"Ya veo" dijo admirado Akagi._

_Sin embargo las ventajas de la CZ no terminaban ahí. _

_"Sargento, mire su pistola" solicitó el inspector "Su riel de descarga es externo. Sáquelo con cuidado y golpee el cañón con él"_

_El policía hizo lo que le pidió su jefe. Después hizo lo mismo con la CZ-75. Una vez más lanzó una exclamación de asombro por lo que escuchó. Aquella pistola sonó con si estuviese hecha de vidrio._

_"¡Increíble!" dijo admirado el sargento "Debe estar hecha de un metal muy puro"_

_Fujima asintió._

_"Es una de las razones por la que prefiero esa arma. Tiene las características principales de una pistola de alto calibre. Tiene una cacha hecha completamente de metal, lo que hace que se mantenga firme al golpe de regreso. Pero no sólo eso, sino que además su cañón es más largo de lo normal, permitiendo que la bala siga una trayectoria más directa; además su riel es interno, no externo, lo que le da fluidez al movimiento. A pesar de que fue descontinuada por una versión de gatillo más redondo, el gatillo largo y la capacidad de mantenerse armada, pero con seguro hace que me sea más fácil traerla siempre lista para emergencias"_

_"Tómala, y yo que pensaba que la tenía por mero valor sentimental" dijo el Akagi._

_. . ._

En ese momento el teléfono de la habitación sonó sacando a Fujima de sus pensamientos. Éste apartó la pistola y tomó el aparato. Se trataba del recepcionista del hotel quién le informó de una llamada de Tokio. El policía de inmediato le dijo que la pasara a su cuarto. Al cabo de unos segundos escuchó la voz del sargento Akagi.

_"Inspector, le tengo noticias"_ -informó el subordinado- _"Una buena y una mala, ¿cuál quiere primero"_

"Dígame la buena"

_"Encontramos a su hombre, Kaiba"_

"¿Y la mala noticia?"

_"Que está muerto"_

Fujima guardó silencio. Era de suponerse que, él o los, que dirigen la operación se sintieran intranquilos al verse parcialmente descubiertos y en consecuencia trataran de borrar todas las huellas que los llevaran a ellos. El policía se preguntó si Sato estaría enterado de la muerte de su colega. Lo creía improbable. Tal vez ya tenía la manera de conseguir la forma de hacerlo hablar.

"Sargento, ¿cuál fue la causa de la muerte?"

_"El informe del médico forense indica intoxicación por cianuro de potasio"_ -indicó Akagi- _"Además de eso encontramos una nota de suicidio, aunque el inspector Megure piensa que es falsa"_

"Megure siempre ha sido muy cauto, no se deja impresionar tan fácil" comentó Fujima en forma aprobatoria "¿Y dónde encontraron el cadáver?"

_"En un edificio de apartamentos en Juuban, los vecinos se quejaron del mal olor y llamaron a la policía"_ -informó el sargento- _"Según la autopsia el tipo debía llevar muerto entre tres y cuatro semanas, curioso, ¿no?"_

"Mucho, es más o menos cuando Shiryu me pidió que lo investigara" observó Fujima "Por cierto, no encontraron indicios de donde trabajaba el interfecto, identificaciones, papeles o algo"

_"Temo que no"_ -negó el sargento- _"El lugar estaba limpio, no encontramos ni las notas del supermercado, es por eso que Megure se negó a declararlo como suicidio"_

El inspector no se sorprendió con la respuesta de su subordinado. Le quedaba claro que estaba tratando con profesionales y éstos no iban a dejar rastro. Aún así, Kaiba todavía le podía ser útil.

"Sargento, necesito que me envíe por fax las fotografía del cadáver de Kaiba en la escena del crimen"

_"Muy bien"_ -accedió Akagi- _"¿Algo más, inspector?"_

"Sólo mantenga los ojos abiertos e infórmeme de cualquier cosa nueva que averigüe sobre Kaiba"

_"Entendido, señor"_

Fujima colgó el teléfono.

Setsuna penetró con calma en el viejo santuario. El templo Ryuzaki llevaba abandonado cerca de quince años y pese al deterioro natural éste aún conservaba un poco de su antigua dignidad como casa de la espiritualidad. El edificio principal estaba bastante derruido, parte del techo había desaparecido y su interior estaba lleno de maleza. La Guardiana de la Puerta del Tiempo se sintió bastante relajada en aquel lugar. La naturaleza dotaba de paz y belleza aquel sitio edificado por el hombre.

"Pareces cómoda con el lugar que elegí para nuestra entrevista" dijo alguien desde algún punto del templo.

A pesar de lo repentino de aquellas palabras la joven no perdió la compostura.

"¿Por qué no vas al grano de una vez, Ruikal?"

Tras el tronco de un árbol apareció una enorme figura. Medía dos metros de altura, cabello corto y muy rubio, al igual que su bien recortada barba. Vestía una túnica blanca con detalles en dorado. Bajo los velos dorados del medio día aquel hombre lucía como el mismísimo Dios del Sol.

"Has desobedecido las órdenes y has permitido que las Sailor Scouts se involucren en esta batalla" le reprochó Ruikal.

"He tenido mis razones" se defendió la guerrera de Plutón.

La gigantesca silueta se acercó a Pluto hasta que la gran sobra que proyectaba cubrió completamente al fina figura de las sailor. Aún así, Setsuna no se inmutó por ese intento de intimidación.

"¿Qué razones?"

"La corriente del tiempo se ha detenido y tanto el Pasado como el Futuro se han detenido" declaró la chica con solemnidad "Está claro que quienquiera que esté amenazando nuestra planeta está tras el _orbe_ y mis visiones de la corriente indican que los Dragones Legendarios no serán capaces de protegerlo sin ayuna" tras esto su rostro adquirió un semblante duro "¡No puedo creer que ni tú ni los otros _Vigilantes_ no se hayan dado cuenta del peligro!"

Ruikal le dedicó una mirada de indiferencia. Eso irritó aún más a la scout, aunque no se permitió el lujo de demostrarlo.

"Escucha bien, Sailor Pluto, la corriente del Tiempo es un flujo inestable y constantemente está cambiando. Eres demasiado joven para conocer todas las variables de un fenómeno tan complejo" señaló el individuo de blanco "Los Vigilantes sabemos lo que hacemos, hemos hecho nuestro trabajo durante eones y tu apenas has vivido un par de vidas como Guardiana de la Puerta" Setsuna frunció el ceño bastante molesta por el comentario. El Vigilante continuó "Los Dragones podrán con cualquier cosa que venga, y de no ser así, aún quedan nuestros mejores soldados"

El rostro de la joven se ensombreció al oír aquellas palabras.

"¿Te refieres a... los _Pacificadores_?"

Ruikal simplemente asintió.

"Sí ellos vienen entonces... ese sí será el fin de la Tierra" comentó Setsuna con ironía.

No quiso seguir con aquella discusión inútil. Dedicó una reverencia al Vigilante, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del viejo templo.

"¡Espera, Sailor Pluto!" la detuvo Ruikal "No me has dicho si obedecerás las órdenes"

Setsuna se detuvo y sin mirarlo dijo: "Sabes bien cuál es mi respuesta"

Y sin decir nada más se marchó de ahí.

"Necia" dijo simplemente Ruikal.

El inspector Fujima lanzó una última bocana de humo antes de depositar su cigarrillo en el cenicero de la barra. Y al hacerlo dio, por quinta vez, una breve mirada al individuo sentado en una mesa del fondo. Llevaba una traje gris bastante caro, sin embargo su corte tipo militar le chocó bastante con la opulencia de su atuendo. Pero no sólo era eso, además notó que en su oreja llevaba un pequeño aparato. Probablemente un comunicador. De ello dedujo que alguien más lo acompañaba. Con toda seguridad el sujeto sentado en el ángulo opuesto de la barra que leía el _New York Times_, y que lo había estado mirando desde que se sentó beber un _martini_. Además de esos dos, detectó a un tercer sospechoso que se encontraba comiendo un buen plato de pescado con arroz frito y que también le había lanzado una mirad de vez en cuando.

Parece que causé una mayor impresión a Sato de lo que pensé se dijo Toshiro mentalmente.

El policía se levantó y se dirigió a la salida que conducía hacia el estacionamiento del hotel. Estaba seguro que esos tres sujetos estaban ahí para silenciarlo y sabía que no harían nada en un lugar tan público. Era necesario un poco de privacidad para obligarlos a actuar. Como era de esperarse al poco rato de entrar en el estacionamiento escuchó la puerta abrirse y el sonido de tres pisadas diferentes.

Lentamente los tres individuos que lo seguían introdujeron sus manos en la chaqueta y sacaron sus pistolas. Unas relucientes Berettas 9 mm. El leve chasquido metálico del martillo fue todo lo que Fujima necesitó para actuar. A la velocidad del relámpago metió su mano en su chaqueta, sacó su CZ-75, se arrojó al piso dando un giro de 180º en aire y disparó un par de rondas. Las balas surcaron el aire con furia asesina y se clavaron, una en la pared del aparcamiento, la otra justo en la frente de uno de los matones. Éste se desplomó sin vida. Sorprendidos por el policía los otros dos asesinos abrieron fuego, pero por la sorpresa sus tiros fueron imprecisos y dieron tiempo a Fujima de ocultarse tras un automóvil. Sus predadores hicieron lo propio ocultándose tras una gruesa columna de concreto. Se produjo entonces un intenso intercambio de fuego. Las balas iban y venía rugiendo como leones hambrientos sedientos de carne fresca que saborear. El inspector de inmediato se vio en desventaja; no sólo por ser atacado por dos armas sino además su refugio no era tan seguro como el de sus adversarios. Las balas no hacían mella en el soporte mientras que algunas balas habían logrado atravesar la carrocería del auto donde estaba pasando muy cerca de él.

Fujima disparó las últimas tres rondas de su arma. Se ocultó de nuevo tras el vehículo, se esculcó en su cinturón y sacó un nuevo cargador. Mientras lo introducía en la pistola se dio cuenta que a su corbata le faltaba un pedazo. Muy probablemente lo perdió cuando alguna bala le pasó cerca. Era una pena pues era una de sus corbatas favoritas y ahora estaba arruinada. En eso le ocurrió una idea. La corbata quizá podría serle útil por última vez.

Pasaron varios segundos sin que hubiera ningún disparo más. Los dos matones observaban detenidamente el auto en el que se ocultaba su víctima. Para su mala fortuna el ángulo desde donde se encontraban les resultaba imposible saber si Fujima seguía oculto ahí o se había movido. Podría tratarse de una trampa del policía para hacerlos salir, no obstante, el que dirigía la operación decidió arriesgarse y mandó a su compañero a cerciorarse de que su presa había escapado mientras el lo cubría. El mercenario avanzó con suma cautela con el cañón de su arma siempre apuntando al auto; al llegar al sitio indicado dio un pequeño brinco y viró hacia el escondrijo. El lugar estaba vacío. Estaba por decirle a su compañero que ya no estaba cuando en eso notó un objeto que se quemaba. Con horror comprendió que era un trozo de tela metido en el tanque del combustible. No pudo ni dar media vuelta cuando el vehículo fue abrazado por una bola de fuego que rugió con ferocidad por todo el estacionamiento. Su cuerpo fue lanzado violentamente hasta terminar sobre el parabrisas de un coche que se encontraba más atrás. La explosión provocó que los cristales de los vehículos cercanos estallaran produciendo una filosa lluvia de esquirlas; el lugar se llenó de humo y fuego además de un endiablada sinfonía de alarmas de automóvil que corría velozmente por todas parte convirtiéndolo en un auténtico pandemónium.

Él tercer sujeto se reincorporó con dificultad. Los oídos le zumbaban a causa del estridente sonido. Después de quitarse algunos trozos de cristal de su antebrazo y mano empuñó su pistola y se dirigió a buscar a su víctima (o victimario, ya no estaba seguro). Trató de buscarlo con la vista pero sus ojos los tenía demasiado irritados por el resplandor de la explosión y por el humo que inundaba el sitio, por lo que apenas podía ver, sin mencionar que su oído tampoco funcionaba y aunque lo hiciera las alarmas no lo ayudarían tampoco. Aquella jugada había sido endiabladamente astuta. Se había topado con un rival más temible de lo que imaginaba.

Su brazo estalló en ese momento al ser atravesado por una bala, salpicándose el rostro con su propia sangre. Soltó la pistola y antes de poder voltear hacia el sitio donde provino el proyectil otra pieza de metal se incrustó en su muslo derecho. Herido se derrumbó sobre el piso. Fujima avanzó lentamente apuntando su arma hacia su 'atacante'.

"¿Quién te envió?" preguntó el inspector secamente.

El aludido sonrió en forma sardónica, pero no dijo nada más. El policía sabía que los asesinos a sueldo por lo general no preguntaban mucho, sólo les interesaba una buena paga y nada más. De todas formas era mejor interrogarlo en una sala de la estación de policía. Sin dejar de apuntar ni un segundo buscó su celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Viendo que su blanco se había distraído (levemente, pero distracción al fin y al cabo) movió bruscamente el brazo derecho hacia Fujima activando un mecanismo que hizo surgir de su manga un pequeña pistola calibre .22. Sin pensarlo dos veces tiró del gatillo y la pequeña arma escupió una bala a toda velocidad. Sin embargo el inspector alcanzó a mover la cabeza hacia un costado y la bala le pasó rozando la mejilla izquierda. Instintivamente contraatacó con dos disparos que se alojaron en el pecho de su atacante. Éste lanzó un último suspiro antes de expirar.

El policía bajó el arma lentamente mientras contemplaba el inanimado cuerpo. No hace ningún gesto simplemente lo mira. Enfunda su pistola, saca su teléfono móvil, marca el número de la policía y explica lo sucedido. Después cuelga, saca un cigarrillo de su cajetilla, lo enciende y lanza una última mirada al cadáver antes de marcharse fuera del estacionamiento en espera del apoyo.

**. . .**

El doctor Konichi Sato aparcó su automóvil frente a la entrada de su cochera. Se apeó del vehículo y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su casa. Esta era una amplia casa de doble piso con una fachada pintada en blanco con azul. Justo cuando estaba por insertar la llave en el picaporte escuchó una voz que lo sobresaltó. Como consecuencia su manojo de llaves escapó de sus manos.

"Buenas tardes, Dr. Sato" saludó Fujima en tono cortés.

Con cierto titubeo el aludido se volvió para observar la figura del inspector. Lucía un traje de corte ingles, color azul pálido, camisa blanca y corbata azul marino. Lo qué más llamó la atención del catedrático fue una pequeña bandita que llevaba el policía en la mejilla izquierda.

"Buenas tardes, inspector" replicó Sato.

"Parece sorprendido de verme" observó el policía.

"Naturalmente, lo vi apenas hace unas horas, la verdad no esperaba verlo de nuevo tan pronto" replicó el doctor con nerviosismo.

Más bien no esperabas verme nunca más pensó Toshiro "Bueno es que olvidé preguntarle un par de cosas"

El científico pareció contrariado por las palabras del policía.

"¿Es necesario que me las haga ahora mismo?"

"Indispensable"

"De acuerdo" accedió de mala gana "Pase por favor"

Sato recogió las llaves, abrió la puerta e hizo pasar al inspector. El interior no era como lo imaginaba Fujima; estaba decorado al más puro estilo europeo, tanto muebles, cuadros, el tapiz de las paredes y hasta la alfombra. Aún cuando el policía no sabía de decoración todo aquel mobiliario se le antojo bastante feo y, sobretodo, muy caro. Era un hecho, Konichi Sato ganaba una buena cantidad de dinero. En la pequeña sala los recibió una mujer ya entrada en años, cincuenta tal vez, robusta, no más de un metro sesenta de estatura; llevaba el cabello corto de color grisáceo, ojos negros, nariz aguileña y de grandes pómulos. Fujima juzgó por su atuendo que se trataba del ama de llaves.

"Yuriko, estaré en mi despacho conversando con el caballero" señaló a Fujima "No quiero que nos molesten así que si alguien llama a la puerta o habla por teléfono di que no me encuentro, ¿está bien?"

"Muy bien, señor, ¿desea algo más?"

"No, eso es todo"

La mujer hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Sato condujo al inspector a una habitación que estaba cruzando la salita. En el interior había tres libreros cuyos títulos versaban, principalmente, sobre temas científicos aunque había un pequeño espacio dedicado a obras de carácter literario. Además de los libreros había un que otro cuadro y un par de candelabros con una bombilla eléctrica en la base rodeados de una cúpula de cristal; una pequeña vitrina de licores y un sólido escritorio de roble, tras éste una gran silla tapizada con cuero guinda, y al frente un par de sillas de madera. Sato lo invitó a tomar asiento y le ofreció alguna bebida. Fujima le aceptó un vaso de Escocés. Una vez cómodos el doctor fue directo al grano.

"¿Qué es lo que desea preguntarme, inspector?"

"Deseo que me de su opinión sobre esto..."

El policía se registro el bolsillo del saco hasta obtener un papel, lo desdobló y se lo tendió al doctor. Éste se puso unos anteojos y estudió el trozo de papel. Se trataba de una fotografía impresa en una hoja de fax, estaba algo borrosa, pero aún así se notaba que era un cuerpo, tendido sobre el piso. Sato la revisó con ojos de fría profesionalidad. Después de un rato se la devolvió a Fujima.

"¿Y bien?" quiso saber el policía.

"Pues no hay mucho que pueda decirle, la foto es poco clara, pero diría que se trata de un cadáver, y que se encuentra en un avanzado estado de descomposición"

"Su apreciación es acertado, doctor" confirmó Toshiro "Lo que no se dio cuenta es que le acabo de mostrar la fotografía del cadáver de Usui Kaiba"

El rostro de Sato se puso mortalmente pálido. Comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus lentes mientras mantenía la boca abierta temblándole la mandíbula. Era claro que su mente quería proferir algún mensaje pero su cuerpo se lo impedía. Indudablemente la noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa, eso, era un excelente actor. Fujima opinó que era azoramiento genuino.

"¿¿Qué ha dicho??" exclamó por fin "Que... que... Usui está..."

"Muerto" completó el inspector "Encontraron su cadáver hace dos noches, pero llevaba muerto como un mes" informó. Luego su voz tomó un tono áspero "Dr. Sato, su colega fue asesinado porque descubrí que estaba involucrado en la creación de armamento biológico ilegal. Hace unas horas tres matones intentaron liquidarme a mi también. Estoy seguro que usted está metido en esto e igualmente seguro de que intentarán silenciarlo a usted pues es la única conexión entre ellos y Kaiba. Si me dice todo lo qué sabe le prometo que recibirá inmunidad como testigo protegido"

Konichi Sato no respondía. Su mente se hallaba lejos, tratando de asimilar el discurso de Fujima. Bajó la mirada hacia la superficie de su escritorio y se tomó la frente con la mano derecha. Sabía que las palabras del inspector era verdaderas y que tarde o temprano los asesinos de Sheppard vendrían por él. Pero aún así dudaba, no de la promesa del policía, sino de si sería capaz de protegerlo de su ahora enemigo. Debía tomar una decisión. Tomó su vaso lleno de Escocés y lo bebió de un sólo sorbo. Tras terminarse el licor se quedo viendo el recipiente vacío.

"Hace seis años..." empezó a decir sir apartar la vista del vaso "...se presentó ante Usui y yo un hombre, un americano llamado Maxuell Sheppard. Mi colega había intentado por cuatro años conseguir fondos para sus investigaciones sobre la manipulación genética a fin de conseguir crear a humanos perfectos pero sin mucho éxito. Sheppard no estaba interesado en nuestro trabajo anterior, al menos no directamente"

"¿A qué se refiere con eso de 'no directamente'?"

Sato levantó la vista y la dirigió al un punto en el vacío.

"Sheppard era un hombre de negocios bastante acaudalado dueño de una compañía farmacéutica llamada _Cherious Medical_" a Fujima le sonó el nombre, era uno de los tres laboratorios que aún investigaba "Según nos dijo, recientemente se había hecho con una nueva tecnología en ingeniería genética y cómo él no era científico deseaba nuestros servicios para poner a funcionar dicha tecnología"

"Entonces ¿no tenía nada que ver con su trabajo en la Universidad de Osaka?"

"No mucho" confesó el doctor "A decir verdad nos necesitaba para echar a funcionar un sofisticado laboratorio; no le miento al decir que dichos aparatos estaban adelantados a nuestro tiempo por siglos. Y no sólo tenía equipo ultramoderno, también tenía una gigantesca base de datos llena de conocimientos que jamás hubiéramos imaginado, aquello era como el Edén científico. Tanto así que muy pronto me di cuenta que aquello podría darnos un poder de creación sólo superado por Dios. Sin embargo, mi capacidad era muy limitada compara con la de Usui, por ello opté por quedarme en la universidad para buscar entre los alumnos personal de apoyo a la altura del trabajo. Gracias a Usui se logró crear especimenes sumamente desarrollados dotados de una gran capacidad bélica"

"Los mismos que han aparecido en Tokio durante los últimos meses" observó Fujima.

Sato asintió.

"Lo que no entiendo es de dónde sacó ese tal Maxuell Sheppard esa súper tecnología genética"

"Jamás nos quiso decir mucho al respecto, simplemente decía que la adquirió al comprar una pequeña compañía en bancarrota" informó el doctor.

"No creo que alguien pueda estar en bancarrota con algo como eso"

"Sheppard es un misterio por si mismo, él es..."

El Dr. Sato ya no pudo seguir hablando. Intempestivamente resonaron por toda la casa dos detonaciones de arma de fuego. Una bala atravesó la frente del catedrático y la otra su pecho. La sangre salpicó todo el escritorio frente al que se hallaba sentado e incluso algunas gotas cayeron sobre el policía. Fujima hizo gala de reflejos felinos y rápidamente saltó de su asiento hacia atrás del escritorio donde se resguardó de dos nuevos proyectiles. De inmediato desenfundó su CZ-75, se levantó y contraatacó disparando seis rondas consecutivas. Las balas viajaron a través de la puerta. Tras esto escuchó el sonido de un cuerpo caer.

Con suma cautela salió de su escondite y avanzó lentamente hacia la puerta sin dejar de apuntar su arma. Antes de salir de la habitación echó una mirada al doctor. Su cuerpo se hallaba desparramado en la enorme silla; daba la sensación de ser una marioneta cuyo titiritero había soltado los hilos. Abundante sangre surgía de sus dos heridas bañando el asiento. Apartó la mirada del cadáver y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la maltrecha puerta. Lentamente la abrió y tras ésta encontró derribada sobre el piso a Yuriko, el ama de llaves. Dos balas habían conseguido darle en el torso, una de ellas en el corazón. Traía puesto unas sofisticadas gafas de visión térmica. Así fue como había conseguido atinar los disparos a través de la puerta. Además de esto en su mano derecha portaba una _Desert Eagle_ Mágnum .44. Al parecer nunca habían confiado en Sato y por ello lo mantenían vigilado con aquella espía disfrazada de ama de llaves. Fujima miró a la mujer con furia. Esa maldita asesina no sólo le había arrebatado de las manos a un testigo valiosísimo sino además iba a hacerlo pasar un mal rato cuando tuviera que explicarle al jefe de la policía de Osaka como es que nuevamente llamaba para darle dos nuevos cadáveres en menos de cuatro horas. Sacó su celular y llamó a la policía local por segunda vez en el día.

Dio un profundo suspiro, sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Mientras la sensación de la nicotina recorría su cuerpo comenzó a reflexionar sobre sus próximos pasos a seguir. Había hecho un avance muy importante al ir a Osaka. Conocía por fin la identidad de su enemigo. Ahora lo difícil era encontrar la manera de detenerlo. Con la muerte de Konichi Sato todo se complicaba pues no tenía forma de iniciar un proceso en su contra ni siquiera una investigación pues carecía de pruebas.

Lanzó una bocanada de humo. No debía perder los ánimos. Sabía muy bien que no existían los crímenes perfectos y que éste no debía ser la excepción. Sólo debía enfocarse en buscar pruebas en contra de Cherious Medical y tarde o temprano las conseguiría. Por muy bien que se cubriera las espaldas ese tal Sheppard debía haber cometido algún otro descuido y él se encargaría de aprovecharlo.

"Muy bien, señor Sheppard, ahora voy tras de usted" dijo Fujima con renovado entusiasmo.

**-Fin del Capítulo 13-**

_...SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY._


	14. Asalto nocturno

La Esencia del Dragón

**Capítulo 14: "Asalto nocturno"**

_Dojo Hayabusa..._

León mantenía su guardia mientras observaba cada centímetro de su oponente. Lita Kino tenía una defensa casi perfecta haciéndole más difícil la tarea de atacar. Sin embargo, si en habilidad estaban iguales en fuerza física él llevaba la delantera. Con presteza se arrojó contra la scout del trueno con una rápida sucesión de golpes obligándola a bloquearlos todos, aunque con algo de dificultad. Almeida lanza un último golpe mucho más potente. La joven nuevamente lo bloquea cruzando ambos brazos pero la fuerza del impacto la derriba de espaldas.

"¡Vamos, Lita!" gritó Serena para apoyarla "¡No te dejes vencer!"

"Vaya, no puedo creer que León la haya podido derribar de esa forma" comentó Mina.

"No veo de que te sorprendes, ese sujeto puede derribar un muro de concreto con sus puños es obvio que Lita no tiene oportunidad ante uno de sus golpes"

"Deberías ser más justa con León, Rei" dijo Musashi "En esta pelea él está usando únicamente su fuerza natural"

"¿Fuerza natural?" repitió Amy desconcertada "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Aunque no lo parezcamos León, Minerva y yo somos seres humanos igual a ustedes. Si poseemos una fuerza física sobrenatural se debe a nuestro control del «Ki»; cuando queremos dar un golpe que destruya una roca simplemente canalizamos nuestra energía a través de nuestras extremidades como puños, pies, codos, rodillas, etc., realmente es nuestra energía interna, el Ki, la que golpea y destruye la roca" explicó el maestro asistente del Dojo Hayabusa "Desde el inicio del combate León se ha abstenido de elevar su Ki y simplemente ha echado mano de su habilidad y experiencia como peleador"

"Es verdad" convino Haruka "Ambos poseen una habilidad y velocidad casi iguales pero es muy evidente que León es más fuerte físicamente; él debió darse cuenta de ello y por eso atacó a sabiendas de que Lita sólo podría bloquearlo y poco a poco fue minado su resistencia hasta lograr tumbarla"

La sacerdotisa permaneció en silencio tras escuchar las palabras de Hayabusa y Haruka. Realmente no imaginaba que León fuera tan listo. Tal vez fuera un tonto en muchas cosas pero al parecer en el arte del combate era excelente. Minerva, quien también observaba el combate, entendió por qué ella era más débil que sus compañeros. Ella no había tenido entrenamiento como ellos y por eso su control del Ki era muy precario. Debía aprender a dominar pronto dicha habilidad.

"Vaya, como me gustaría poder usar eso del Ki" dijo Rei.

"Pues es algo que pueden aprender" informó Musashi "Si continuamos con estas sesiones de entrenamiento muy pronto podrán aprender a hacerlo"

"Creo que deberían empezar a enseñarnos eso y dejar de reventarnos con tanto ejercicio" se quejo Mina.

"El acondicionamiento físico es esencial, si no poseen un cuerpo fuerte no podrán resistir el poder de su propio Ki"

Mina hizo un gesto de niña enfadada pero no dijo nada más. En ese momento Lita se puso de pie finalmente. En sus ojos se reflejó el deseo de continuar con aquella pelea. León sonrió al verla y adoptó nuevamente su guardia.

"Veamos cuál es la respuesta de Lita a la estrategia de León" dijo Hayabusa.

Rápidamente la scout del trueno arremete contra el dragón marino. Una veloz sucesión de golpes y patadas no se hace esperar pero todas son bloqueadas por Almeida, quien cansado de estarse defendiendo contraataca con otro poderoso puñetazo. Era lo que Lita estaba esperando. Con la agilidad de un felino la joven esquiva el golpe para después apoyar su pie izquierdo en el muslo derecho de León e impulsarse para dar un salto mortal hacia atrás consiguiendo al mismo tiempo golpearle la barbilla con su pie derecho. El ataque no es lo suficientemente fuerte para derribar al mexicano pero si para aturdirlo. Kino al caer no pierde tiempo y arremete de nuevo con un golpe directo al cuello de su oponente, seguido de un gancho en la zona hepática para finalizar con una patada giratoria que logra derribarlo.

De inmediato sus amigas prorrumpen en gritos de felicitación. Pero cesan al observar como León se ponía de pie listo para continuar. Tenía algunos problemas para respirar pero fuera de eso los golpes no había hecho mucha mella en él.

"Bien, muy bien, Lita" dijo el latino con una sonrisa "Me la estás poniendo interesante"

"Eres más cabeza dura de lo que creía" comentó la sailor igualmente sonriente "De ahora en adelante tengo que ser ruda"

Ambos adoptan de nuevo su guardia listos para reiniciar la pelea, pero la voz de Musashi los interrumpe.

"¡Ya es suficiente!"

"De que estás hablando, si apenas estamos calentando" replicó León.

"Esta es una simple práctica no una pelea a muerte"

"Vaya, mi maestro decía que si al final no terminabas inmóvil de cansancio entonces no era una verdadera práctica" comentó el Dragón del Mar "Pero en fin, _a la tierra que fueres..._"

Y sin mirar a los demás ahí reunidos se dirigió a la salida del Dojo. Afuera se dirigió hacia donde había una pequeña llave de agua. Se despojó de la camisa de su _gi_(), abrió la llave y rápidamente se enjuagó la cabeza. Mientras el líquido corría por su nuca y cuello hasta llegar a su espalda su mente comenzó a pensar en el rumbo tomado por la cruzada que estaba realizando. Pensó haber logrado un avance importante cuando consiguió el nombre de aquel científico del mutante, pero lo ciertamente estaban igual que antes. Amy y sus amigas habían averiguado muy poco. Usui Kaiba era una especie de genio en genética y había trabajado en una Universidad de Osaka hasta hacía seis años y eso era todo. Por más que habían indagado no se había sabido nada del catedrático en más de un lustro. Obviamente trabajó en la creación de los mutantes desde entonces pero eso no les ayudaba para conocer la ubicación de sus demás enemigos. Su única esperanza recaía en el inspector Fujima pero de él no había tenido noticias desde hacía un mes cuando le pidió que investigara. Quizá era tiempo de hacerle una visita.

"Si la montaña no va a Mahoma entonces..." se detuvo al sentir una presencia a su lado "Amy..."

"Supuse que necesitarías esto" dijo la joven de cabello azul tendiéndole una toalla.

El joven tomó la toalla y comenzó a secarse. Mientras lo hacía discretamente miró a su amiga. Llevaba puesto un gi de color azul cielo. Ciertamente dicho atuendo le daba una apariencia algo 'agresiva' (bueno, todo lo agresiva que Amy podía ser) y eso le agradaba. Hacía un mes que habían comenzado con el entrenamiento en el Dojo Hayabusa por sugerencia de Sailor Pluto. Esto con el fin de pulir las habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo de algunas sailors (como Lita y Haruka) y enseñar a las que no tenían mucha pericia en esa área (como Serena y Amy). Aún cuando él era mejor que Musashi en artes marciales había preferido simplemente servir como compañero de entrenamiento que como instructor pues tenía poca paciencia (sobretodo con gente tan torpe como Serena). A la única que había instruido era Amy, y eso en sesiones particulares en la azotea de su edificio o en el parque número 10, y para su gran satisfacción la chica había asimilado sus enseñanzas con gran rapidez.

"Por cierto, León, las chicas están planeando ir al Crown's cuando terminemos con la práctica de hoy, Minerva y Musashi también irán ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?" quiso saber Mizuno.

"Me encantaría pero tengo otros planes"

"¿Otro planes?" preguntó Amy intrigada.

"Sí, planeo hacerle una visita a mi nuevo amigo el inspector Fujima"

"¿Te refieres al agente de la policía?"

"Sí, hace un mes que le pedí investigara lo relacionado con ese tal Dr. Kaiba y quiero saber si ha averiguado algo más de lo que nosotros ya sabemos"

"Entiendo" dijo pensativa la scout de Mercurio "En ese caso tal vez debería acompañarte"

"No creo que sea buena idea, además eso pondría en peligro tu identidad secreta"

"Pero..."

"Nada de 'peros', yo voy y después te digo lo que averigüe, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Creí que confiabas en él"

"Confío, pero no tanto"

"Muy bien"

Amy trató de fruncir una sonrisa pero era evidente que estaba un poco molesta. León pensó que podría vivir con eso, además no veía la necesidad de involucrarla en dicho asunto, al menos no de momento. Ambos se encaminaron en silencio al interior del Dojo para tomar su ropa y cambiarse.

Maxuell Sheppard jugueteaba con su copa de vino mientras observaba el panorama de la ciudad. Sentía que todo aquello estaba tan cerca de pertenecerle pero aún había obstáculos interponiéndose entre él y su ambición. Los tres Dragones Legendarios por fin habían aparecido y su poder era mucho mayor del esperado; sin mencionar a las Sailor Scouts y ahora a ese maldito policía que investigaba los ataques de sus criaturas. Las cosas se estaban complicando más de lo previsto, debía hacer algo pronto o todos sus planes se arruinarían. Tomó el teléfono y llamó a su asistente Alexia. En unos pocos minutos la pelirroja se encontraba frente a él.

"Quiero saber como van los nuevos mutantes" exigió Sheppard.

"Casi están listos, nos hemos demorado un poco debido a que el Dr. Yoshima aún no domina del todo el proceso de creación" explicó la chica "Odio admitirlo pero no fue tan buena idea deshacernos de Kaiba"

"Se había convertido en un riesgo, además en sus notas está todo lo que se necesita si Yoshima no llena nuestras expectativas busque a alguien que si pueda"

"Me temo que no es tan fácil"

"¡Eso no me importa!" exclamó irritado Maxuell al mismo tiempo que hacía pedazos la copa entre sus manos "¡El hacer que esta operación funcione es tu trabajo, para eso te pago!"

Su asistente retrocedió alarmada por el repentino exabrupto. Jamás había visto a su jefe tan molesto. Dirigió unas palabras de excusa por su actitud y de inmediato se marchó. Mientras se alejaba pensó en lo que había hecho Sheppard, había despedazado una copa de cristal entre sus dedos y aún así no le pareció ver rastros de sangre en ellas. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Con gran orden y método Toshiro Fujima clasificaba los documentos de sus archiveros. No había nada más odioso que el trabajo de oficina. Para un oficial de su experiencia era algo sumamente denigrante. Definitivamente las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas habían sido horribles. Trataron de matarlo dos veces, mató a cuatro personas, un testigo valiosísimo también perdió la vida y para colmo destruyó un automóvil y ocasionó serios daños a varios más. El jefe de la policía de Osaka se había mostrado comprensivo aunque no por eso dejó de estar molesto; su jefe en Tokio en cambio estaba furioso por los líos en los que se metió y estuvo a punto de despedirlo. Peor aún, se vio obligado a revelar absolutamente todos los datos de la investigación sobre los monstruos para conservar su empleo. Y tal y como había pensado no fueron suficientes para obtener una orden de cateo para registrar alguna propiedad de Cherious Medical. Lo habían sacado del caso y ahora debía enfrentar un investigación de asuntos internos.

"Haciendo trabajo de oficina, ¿eh?" dijo una voz burlona a su espalda.

Fujima se dio la vuelta y sin sorpresa observó la figura de León Almeida.

"Buenas tardes, inspector" saludó el latino "Pasaba por aquí y pensé que tal vez le gustaría verme"

El aludido se limitó a guardar silencio. El dragón notó en ese momento la herida en la mejilla izquierda.

"Oiga, inspector, ¿qué le pasó en la mejilla?"

"Me corté al afeitarme"

"¿Pues qué usa para afeitarse? ¿Una katana?"

"Por que no te dejas de bromas y vas al punto" replicó el policía con aspereza.

"Hmmm... soy yo o el día de hoy se encuentra de muy mal humor"

El inspector no contestó, sólo le dirigió una mirada fría.

"Bueno, sólo estoy aquí para saber si ha hecho algún progreso en la investigación que le pedí"

Fujima lanzó un suspiro resignado. No tenía muchas ganas de contarle nada a su 'socio', pero por otra parte había hecho un pacto con él y como hombre de honor estaba obligado a cumplirlo. Movió las carpetas de su escritorio y le pidió a León sentarse. Durante poco más de veinte minutos el policía le explicó sus aventuras y desventuras en Osaka así como toda la información conseguida. El joven Almeida se mostró muy sorprendido por todo lo ocurrido (siempre pensó que Fujima era un agente de escritorio y no un hombre de acción).

"Así que los responsables de crear esas cosas son los de esa compañía Cherious Medical"

"Así es, eso fue lo que me dijo Konichi Sato"

"¿Y por qué no has mandado un batallón a esa compañía?"

"Porque sin Sato no hay pruebas de nada y sin pruebas no hay caso" explicó el inspector "Además estoy fuera de la investigación y debo enfrentar una indagatoria de asuntos internos por la muerte del director de la Facultad de Ciencias Biológicas"

"Eso se escucha malo"

"Mi única oportunidad es conseguir pruebas contra Cherious Medical" señaló "El sargento Akagi está trabajando en ello pero no sé cuanto tarde en encontrar algo"

"¿Cree que pueda lograrlo?"

"Akagi es un buen investigador, confío en él"

"Tal vez yo puedo hacer algo"

"¿Tú? ¿Y qué podrías hacer?"

"Pues si necesitas pruebas el único lugar donde las hay es en Cherious Medical..." dijo León en tono malicioso.

"No estarás pensando en..."

"Sí, estoy pensando en irrumpir ahí y obtener la evidencia del delito"

"¡Olvídalo, es muy arriesgado!"

"Y se lo dices a alguien que ha pelado con esos monstruos" dijo el mexicano "Además me siento responsable por tu situación, en parte es culpa mía"

"Eso no es verdad, fui yo quien empecé la investigación y tú no tienes nada que ver en eso"

"De cualquier forma soy la mejor oportunidad que tienes, acéptalo"

El inspector bajó la mirada meditando la proposición de León. Era cierto, el lugar más propicio para encontrar evidencias era el propio laboratorio pero era una empresa muy arriesgada, pero sobretodo, ilegal desde el punto de vista jurídico. Sin embargo también era consciente del poder del Dragón del Mar y sabía que el podría entrar a un edificio tan resguardado y salir vivo. Además por la mirada del chico tuvo la certeza que lo haría con o sin su aprobación. No tenía opción.

"Muy bien, pero prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado"

"Descuida, no tendré ningún problema para entrar y salir" dijo "Sólo necesito saber donde se encuentra el laboratorio y también necesito una cámara fotográfica"

Fujima abrió un cajón de su escritorio donde sacó una carpeta llena de papales, del interior extrajo una especie de mapa y se lo tendió al chico. Éste lo observó detenidamente y descubrió un punto marcado en medio del mar. El laboratorio número cinco de la compañía Cherious Medical se ubicaba en una isla a quince kilómetros de la bahía de Tokio.

"De modo que el laboratorio se encuentra en una isla, muy astuto, así resulta más fácil esconder actividades ilegales" observó León.

"Sí, la isla fue una base militar japonesa hasta que terminó la Segunda Guerra Mundial, después pasó a manos del ejército norteamericano y fue abandonada en 1985; Cherious Medical la compró hace seis años y construyó ahí un laboratorio. La excusa fue que como experimentaban con enfermedades era mejor un lugar tan aislado para, en caso de un 'accidente', los daños fuesen mínimos" informó el policía "Los reportes de inspección del Departamento de Salud siempre fueron positivos y nunca se reportó ninguna anomalía"

"Hmmm... lo que se logra con un buen soborno" comentó Almeida "¿Y cómo sabes tanto de esa compañía si apenas averiguaste que estaban implicados hace dos días?"

"La compañía la había investigado desde antes, cuando inicié mis investigaciones sobre los laboratorios"

"¡Ah, sí! Ahora recuerdo que me dijiste antes que investigabas a tres laboratorios, ¿uno de ellos era Cherious Medical?"

"Sí, era uno de mis sospechosos junto con los Laboratorios Cadmus y Umbrella Corp."

"Ya veo" dijo León "¿Bueno y qué pasó con la cámara?"

Fujima volvió a abrir un cajón y esta vez sacó una pequeña caja negra.

"Aquí adentro se encuentra una mini-cámara espía que me regaló un amigo que trabaja en la INTERPOL" informó "Es una pieza de tecnología muy costosa así trata de cuidarla ¿está bien?"

"Me haces sentir como James Bond cuando Q le da uno de sus relojes" bromeó el chico "No te preocupes regresará intacta a tus manos, sólo necesito que me enseñes a usarla"

"Hay un pequeño manual dentro, estoy seguro que no tendrás problemas para entenderlo"

"Bueno, entonces nos vemos después" dijo León a manera de despedida.

Tomó la cámara y el mapa y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando estaba por salir la voz de Fujima lo hizo volverse.

"León, buena suerte"

El chico simplemente sonrió con confianza y levantó su pulgar: "No hay problema" fue todo lo que dijo.

El sol descendía perezosamente sobre el horizonte, su luz cansada parecía reflejar el agotamiento de los hombres y mujeres que deambulaban por las calles de Tokio en su travesía de regreso a casa después de un arduo día de trabajo. Esta debilidad no era compartida por Mina Aino quién volvía bastante contenta después de una divertida velada en el Cronw's en compañía de sus amigas y sus nuevos amigos, los dragones, Musashi y Minerva (León se tuvo un compromiso y por eso estuvo ausente). Habían comido ricos postres y departido alegremente durante toda la tarde. Ahora regresaba a su casa en compañía de su gato guardián Artemis.

"¡Ah, que bien me siento!" exclamó Mina con felicidad.

"Me pregunto si dirás lo mismo luego de que mires tu peso en una báscula" agregó el felino con ironía.

"¡Cierra la boca, Artemis!" le espetó la chica molesta "No es nada que no pueda corregir con unos cuantos aeróbicos"

"Yo sólo digo que deberías moderar tu forma de co..." se interrumpió al escuchar un sonido que captó su atención.

"¿Qué ocurre Artemis?"

"Nada, es sólo que escuché una bella melodía interpretada con algún instrumento de viento" replicó el félido "Pero no es nada importante, continuemos con nuestro camino"

Pero Mina se quedó mirando hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella música. La había oído con anterioridad y sabía quién era el intérprete. Ignorando completamente al gato caminó rumbo al lugar desde donde se originaba la tonada. A un par de calles al sur dio con el sitio indicado. Sintió un ligero estremecimiento al percatarse de que dicho lugar era un cementerio. Dio un suspiro de resignación y entró. Aún cuando los cementerios no eran de su agrado aquel en particular le pareció agradable, la música le daba un aire de tranquilidad indescriptible, aunque profundamente melancólico. La joven rubia caminó hasta llegar al sitio donde estaba el responsable por aquel improvisado concierto. Mientras lo hacía contempló las interminables filas de lápidas, algunas hechas con sólido mármol, otras de concreto. Su aspecto era viejo, desgastado, difuso, como antiguos recuerdos que la memoria amontona en la mente sin un sentido específico. Sólo están ahí como testigos mudos de hechos y vidas pasadas cuya importancia desapareció al ser cubiertos por el negro manto de la muerte.

Steve paró de tocar y le dirigió una profunda mirada.

En ese momento llegó Artemis, quien no comprendía la actitud de su protegida. Entonces vio a la joven acercarse al músico preguntándose de quién se trataba.

"Hola, Steve" saludó la chica débilmente "Veo que no haz dejado tu costumbre de dar conciertos al aire libre, ¿eh?" miró en derredor "Pero tienes un público muy frío que ni siquiera te da un solo aplauso"

Rió por su pequeña broma. Pero el chico de la ocarina siguió imperturbable.

"¿Cómo supiste?" preguntó de pronto Dashwood.

"Pues iba caminando cerca de aquí cuando escuché la música..."

"No" interrumpió Steve "Me refiero a cómo supiste que la _Elegía del Dragón_ era para una mujer"

Mina guardó silencio antes de responder. No se esperaba esa pregunta.

"Pues... es algo difícil de explicar" dijo la joven "Cada vez que escuchó esa melodía siento como si mi corazón se quedara vacío, como si una parte de mi no estuviera más"

»Esa misma sensación la experimenté hace unos tres años. Yo vivía en Inglaterra en ese entonces y ahí tuve un novio llamado Armand. Estuve muy enamorada y pensé que el sentía lo mismo; pero un día descubrí que a quién realmente quería era a otra mujer, mi mejor amiga. Estaba destrozada por la noticia y por eso abandoné Londres y regresé a Tokio. Cuando entonas esa pieza transmites el mismo sentimiento de pérdida, tristeza y soledad que yo sentí, es por eso que me imaginé que a ti te había pasado algo similar... con una _mujer_. Aunque nunca pensé que ella estuviera muerta.

El músico permaneció en silencio durante un buen rato con la mirada fija en el piso. Varias personas habían escuchado su melodía pero ninguna había conseguido entender el mensaje que ésta transmitía, hasta ahora. Mina Aino debía ser una chica muy especial para haberlo captado.

Justo como... _ella_.

Steve se levantó de su asiento, guardó su instrumento en un bolsillo de la gabardina y comenzó a alejarse inmerso en sus pensamientos. Se detuvo al recordar la presencia de la chica.

"Adiós" dijo mirándola por encima del hombro antes de reiniciar su camino.

Mina tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

"¡Hey, espera!" lo detuvo "¿Por qué la prisa? ¿Acaso hay alguien esperándote en algún lugar?"

"No" replicó al detenerse una vez más "No hay nadie que espere por mi... estoy sólo"

La Diosa del Amor caminó hacia él con determinación. Se le puso enfrente, tomó su mano derecha entre las suyas y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

"Estás solo pero no tienes porque continuar así" le dijo con el rostro bañado por la agonizante luz de la tarde. Parecía un ángel rodeado por la luminosidad de la gracia divina. "Yo puedo ser tu amiga"

Él la miró por momento. Su faz lo había cautivado como no había sucedido en mucho tiempo. Pero no era sólo eso, todo en ella emanaba un aura gentil, dulce, pura. Aquello lo llenaba de paz. Mina esperó su respuesta con cierta ansiedad. Pero Steve no dijo nada. Sólo sonrió...

...aquella sonrisa fue más elocuente que cualquier palabra.

Una espesa bruma cubría el cielo aquella noche sin luna, propiciando una oscuridad gruesa, fría y de rostro siniestro. El mar permanecía tranquilo. En medio de aquel cuerpo acuático emergió una figura oscura, cual ángel caído surgido de las tinieblas del abismo en pos de una revancha. El umbroso ser dirigió una mirada furtiva a la masa terrestre ubicada a cien metros frente a él. Se trataba de un enorme complejo rodeado de un cerco electrificado de más de tres metros de altura. No es que una barrera tan insignificante pudiera detenerlo pero deseaba pasar inadvertido y no sólo estaba la barrera sino un buen número de cámaras de vigilancia así como varios centinelas apostado en torres de vigilancia algunos y otros haciendo recorridos por las instalaciones acompañados por varios perros.

"En definitiva debo buscar una entrada menos ostentosa" murmuró Shiryu contemplando el laboratorio número cinco.

Nuevamente se sumergió en el mar. Se había sorprendido bastante cuando descubrió por primera vez su habilidad para respirar bajo el agua, era una de sus muchas habilidades especiales. Nunca le encontró mucha utilidad pero aquella noche descubrió cuán práctica podría ser. Esas ideas cruzaban por su mente cuando escuchó un fuerte sonido tras su espalda. Se volvió sólo para ver como un enorme submarino estaba a punto de arrollarlo. Su reacción fue rápida. Usando su control sobre el agua generó una corriente submarina la cual lo arrastró lejos del alcance de la enorme nave.

"¡Qué demonios!" exclamó molesto "¡¿Qué rayos hace un submarino aquí?!"

En un principio pensó que quizá se trataba de un vehículo militar, pero lo vio perfectamente (otra de sus habilidades especiales) y no había visto ningún tipo de marca o emblema de la milicia descartando la idea. ¿Acaso pertenecía a Cherious Medical? Tenía sentido, tal vez así es como sacaban a los mutantes. No lo pensó dos veces y rápidamente siguió el submarino impulsado por la corriente marina. En unos minutos descubrió una entrada a un atracadero en la base rocosa de la isla por la parte norte. Siguió la nave a una distancia prudente hasta llegar al interior del atracadero. En el lugar había otros dos submarinos, así como varias cajas y barriles con diversos contenidos (provisiones, combustible, equipo médico y de laboratorio, etcétera).

"Para ser que es un área de carga y descarga" conjeturó Shiryu.

La seguridad era mucho menos rigurosa que en la superficie. Sólo contaban con tres cámaras con varios puntos ciegos y tres centinelas. Iba a ser pan comido burlarlos. Salió a gran velocidad del agua sin hacer ruido (con su control del agua impidió que ésta se moviera) y al caer al suelo ya estaba completamente seco. Corrió a esconderse tras unas cajas mientras observó como dos de los centinelas iban a recibir la carga del submarino. Aprovechó ese instante de descuido y se coló al interior de la caseta del guarda.

"Solid Snake, muérete de la envidia " se dijo mentalmente el dragón.

Echó un veloz vistazo a la habitación. Había un escritorio con un montón de carpetas y hojas desparramadas por todas partes, una computadora en la cual se podía ver la imagen proyectada por las cámaras de vigilancia del exterior. En la pared este encontró lo que buscaba: un plano del complejo. Rápidamente fue a verlo para tratar de ubicarse. Se encontraba en la parte más baja llamada **Sección B1**: _Atracadero_. Además estaban otros seis niveles superiores pero sólo uno llamó su atención: **Sección F5**: _Investigación y desarrollo biogenético_. -"¡Bingo!"- se dijo el héroe. Una vez seguro de a dónde ir buscó la escotilla del aire acondicionado y se introdujo a su interior andando a gatas por un rato para luego reptar por uno de los conductos principales. Cuando llegó a la sección F5 se introdujo en uno de los conductos secundarios y nuevamente anduvo a gatas por ellos. Durante cerca de diez minutos vagó por los ductos sin encontrar nada particular hasta que por fin llegó a uno que alimentaba a un laboratorio. Desde la rejilla pudo contemplar, para su satisfacción, un gran número de contenedores de cristal en cuyo interior albergaban a varios mutantes azules (los llamados merodeadores). Era evidencia más que suficiente.

Desde de su posición era muy difícil tomar una buena fotografía por ello decidió abandonar el ducto. No percibía la presencia de ninguna persona por lo que estaría a salvo. Quitó la escotilla y entró. Sujetó la cámara espía que le había dado Fujima y comenzó su sesión fotográfica. Tomó fotos de los mutantes, las computadores y las mesas en las que se podía ver claramente el logotipo de Cherious Medical. Estaba tan concentrado en las fotos que no notó un censor láser ubicado cerca de la entrada y descuidadamente lo activó al dar un paso hacia atrás. El sonido de alarmas no se hizo esperar.

"¡¡ME LLEVA!!" maldijo.

Una placa de acero de quince pulgadas de grosor descendió sobre los cuatro muros del laboratorio para cerrar cualquier salida. Al mismo tiempo los contenedores comenzaron a vaciarse trayendo como consecuencia el despertar de los merodeadores.

"Esto no es bueno" dijo Shiryu.

**. . .**

El capitán John Stevenson, jefe de los guardias del laboratorio número cinco, corría a gran velocidad acompañado por un pelotón. Todos iban encapuchados con un pasamontañas, portaban ropa de clamufaje color azul y bajo ésta un grueso chaleco de Kevlar. Además, los soldados iban armados con un fúsil automático FAMAS y una pistola Beretta 9 mm. El capitán era un experimentado ex-Marine norteamericano que había conocido acción bélica en Irak y África durante su estancia en las filas de la milicia americana. Luego de su salida fue contratado por Cherious Medical como mercenario para proteger sus instalaciones ultra secretas de posibles espías. "Al parecer ha llegado el día de desquitar la paga" -pensó emocionado el soldado. Llegó justo frente a la entrada del laboratorio donde se dio la señal de alarma. Era una especie de habitación-señuelo que servía para capturar a los intrusos haciéndolo pasar por un laboratorio verdadero. Stevenson se decepcionó cuando descubrió que era ahí precisamente donde había caído la presa. Además de encerrar al espía se soltaban cinco merodeadores en su interior. Era una trampa mortal y no había forma de escapar. Al parecer no habría ninguna batalla.

Rápidamente se acercó a la puerta de la habitación e introdujo un código de seguridad en un pequeño teclado ubicado a la derecha de la entrada. En el acto las alarmas se silenciaron y la puerta comenzó a abrirse. Los guardias apuntaron sus armas por si los merodeadores se querían pasar de listos. Casi se caen de espaldas cuando descubrieron a los monstruos regados por toda la habitación ¡muertos!, y en una pared habían abierto un boquete por el cual habían logrado escapar hacia los conductos del aire acondicionado. Aquello era inaudito.

"¡Aquí, el capitán Stevenson, cambio!" gritó por la radio.

_"¿Se ha encargado del intruso?" _-preguntó un voz desde el aparato.

"Negativo" replicó el mercenario "¡El intruso escapó! Repito ¡El intruso ha huido por los ductos de ventilación!"

_"¿¿Qué ha dicho??"_ -exclamó incrédulo el interlocutor-. _"¿Acaso es una broma suya, capitán?"_

"¡¿Te parece que yo soy del tipo de los que bromea, imbécil?!" espetó irritado "¡No sé quién o qué haya entrado al complejo pero es increíblemente fuerte!" informó "¡Abrió un agujero en una placa de acero de quince pulgadas como si fuera de cartón!" hizo una pausa y agregó: "Además liquidó a cinco merodeadores"

Se produjo un tenso silencio.

_"Informaré al Dr. Yoshima"_ -fue todo lo que dijo el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

El insistente sonido del teléfono resonó por todo el penthouse.

Maxuell Sheppard tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. El tono de su celular lo había despertado abruptamente y eso lo puso de mal humor. Encendió una lámpara y cogió el aparato de la cómoda. Se sorprendió al mirar el número en el identificador de llamadas. Oprimió un botón y contestó:

"¿Qué diablos quieres, Yoshima?" dijo con mal humor.

_"¡Señor, tenemos una emergencia!"_ -le informó de inmediato el científico-. _"¡Tenemos una violación de seguridad clase roja!"_

"La seguridad está a cargo de Stevenson" le recordó molesto "Que él se encargue y a mi déjame en paz"

_"No es tan fácil, señor"_ -hizo una pausa- _"Creemos que el intruso es... uno de los guerreros con armadura"_

"¿¿QUÉ HAZ DICHO??" exclamó sin poderlo creer Sheppard.

_"Logró escapar de la cámara Y-12"_

El sabía que esa habitación era un trampa mortal y nadie podría escapar vivo de ella. Nadie ordinario por lo menos. Definitivamente se trataba de uno de los Dragones Legendarios. De ser así sólo había una cosa por hacer.

"Yoshima, ubica al intruso y envía a uno de los mutantes Alfa a detenerlo" ordenó el hombre de cabello blanco.

_"Pero, señor..." _-titubeó el científico- _"Su desarrollo se encuentra a un 87; tienen su poder completo pero no sería confiable. Podría salirse de control, además aún no hemos cargado los datos de las batallas anteriores, estaría en desventaja"_

"No importa, sólo hágalo" ordenó.

_"Muy bien"_

El doctor colgó. Maxuell dejó el móvil sobre la cómoda y sonrió para sus adentros.

"Parece que esta será una noche interesante"

Shiryu se sintió de regreso a su infancia cuando solía subir el enorme álamo del patio de su casa trepando por una cuerda. Ahora después de años estaba haciendo algo similar. Se encontraba trepando por los cables del ascensor del laboratorio. Luego de ser descubierto en el laboratorio con los merodeadores y lograr escapar su primer pensamiento fue el de huir por donde había entrado, el atracadero, pero después cambió de idea. Seguramente eso esperarían y por ello decidió mejor salir por arriba. Con su súper velocidad podría evadir a los centinelas y para cuando descubrieran lo que pasó ya estaría a media bahía de Tokio.

En ese momento llegó al nivel más alto. Con gran rapidez saltó de la cuerda a la puerta del ascensor y sin mucha dificultad la abrió. La salida daba al vestíbulo del edificio principal. Éste era una moderna edificación levantada cuando Cherious Medical adquirió la ex-base militar para usarlo como centro administrativo. Dicha sala abarcaba unos novecientos metros cuadrados cubierto con baldosas de mármol; la vista la dominaba un enorme capitolio sostenido por dieciséis columnas de concreto forrado también de mármol e iluminado con un sin número de lámparas de alógeno. Al levantar la vista se apreciaban varias oficinas distribuidas en los tres niveles de balaustradas superiores al vestíbulo.

A León las construcciones modernas siempre le habían parecido bastante frías y feas, pero aquella en particular le pareció especialmente perturbadora. No sólo era enorme, sino además, estaba completamente vacía y eso le dio mala espina. Cuando entró hizo un sondeo con su percepción del "Ki" y había detectado a gran cantidad de personas en la superficie de la isla y ahora ya no los percibía. Supuso que tal vez se habían refugiado en los niveles inferiores al darse la alarma de intruso. Eso le facilitaría el escape. De todas formas no dejaba de inquietarlo.

Optó por dejar de lado esos pensamientos y continuar con su huida. La salida de aquel infierno arquitectónico estaba a tan sólo treinta metros frente a él. Corrió a toda velocidad y cuando estaba por llegar a la salida una bola de luz la impactó explotándola en mil pedazos. La onda expansiva arrojó al dragón hacia atrás haciéndolo caer de espaldas pero rápido como el relámpago se revolvió en el piso, dio un par de volteretas para terminar nuevamente de pie.

No se sorprendió cuando una enorme figura cruzó el destruido umbral del edificio. Medía dos metros y medio de altura, cuerpo de gran musculatura oculta bajo una armadura que cubría prácticamente todo su cuerpo. Contrastando con su figura humana su cabeza en cambio era la de un león pero hasta ésta era protegida por un yelmo el cual sólo dejaba al descubierto sus ojos y sus fauces. Era claro para el Dragón del Mar que tal indumentaria obedecía a la necesidad de proteger al monstruo de sus habilidades para deshidratar seres vivos.

"Este es el segundo mutante felino que sale en el fanfic" observó Shiryu "Definitivamente Dracofonte no tiene imaginación para diseños más originales"

"¡Silencio!" ordenó el monstruo "¡Soy Leónidas y he venido a matarte!"

"Sí, eso mismo dijeron todos los otros y mira como terminaron" se mofó el héroe.

"¡Insolente!" gritó el león para luego dejar escapar un potente rugido que resonó por todo el vestíbulo al mismo tiempo que elevaba enormemente su Ki "¿Acaso sabes lo que significa cuando el león lanza su rugido?"

"Claro" replicó Almeida sonriendo "Significa que la película está por comenzar"

"¡Ya me harté de tus estupideces!" exclamó iracundo el mutante.

A una velocidad exorbitante se arrojó hacia el dragón descargado un poderosísimo zarpazo cargado de energía. Cuatro arcos de luz se dirigieron velozmente contra Shiryu desgarrando el suelo. Éste apenas y pudo esquivarlos dando un gran salto para luego contraatacar con una _Tempestad Marina_ que golpeó al engendro aunque sólo lo hizo retroceder un par de metros. El guerrero azul aprovechó el empujón de su ataque para dar unos giros mortales hacia atrás y así apoyarse en una de las columnas para luego impulsarse rumbo a su enemigo. Hizo contacto con Leónidas con su técnica _Colmillos del Dragón_, pero éste hizo gala de reflejos felinos y logró bloquear todos los golpes para luego contraatacar con un nuevo zarpazo energético el cual proyectó al guerrero azul contra un muro, atravesándolo. Sin pensarlo dos veces el león abrió su hocico y disparó un potente has de luz devastando aún más la pared derribada.

Después de su pequeña hazaña lanzó un rugido en señal de victoria pero justo en ese momento un enorme fragmento de concretó voló hacia él. Sin problemas lo apartó de su camino de un manotazo pero no se dio cuenta que tras él venía Shiryu quién aprovechó el leve descuido para conectarle un fortísimo puñetazo en la mandíbula, seguido de un gancho a la zona hepática para después tomarlo de uno de sus pies, darle vueltas y arrojarlo hacia arriba. A continuación hizo estallar su Ki a su máxima potencia e inmediatamente disparó su _Torrente Acuático del Dragón_, envolviendo a su enemigo en el remolino de agua y dirigiéndolo hacia la enorme bóveda de la construcción donde lo impactó con violencia. El pesado cuerpo se precipitó estrepitosamente contra el piso pero antes de tocarlo el mexicano le dio una potente patada que lo lanzó contra la primera balaustrada. Sólo se escuchó el sonido de cristales y concreto al romperse.

De inmediato el felino se reincorporó arrojando todos los escombros que lo cubrían y lanzando un rugido de ira. Dio un enorme saltó y aterrizó de nuevo en la planta baja decido a continuar con el combate.

Shiryu analizó la situación. Según sus apreciaciones ambos debían tener más o menos la misma fuerza por lo que el combate iba para largo. Sólo había una cosa que lo desconcertaba. Los anteriores mutantes parecían haber aprendido su forma de combatir y eso les había dado ventaja. Pero el mutante con el que luchaba en ese momento no aparentaba compartir dicha característica, de ser así seguramente le estarían dando un paliza en ese momento. Su única forma de vencerlo de forma rápida sería usando su habilidad de absorción de agua pero con la armadura que traía el león resultaba imposible, por lo que únicamente le restaba seguir peleando cuerpo a cuerpo y esperar poder conectar algún ataque definitivo.

"En verdad resulta poco práctico tener técnicas tan inofensivas como los mías" murmuró el dragón para sí mismo.

**. . .**

Yoshima observaba con preocupación la pelea entre el Dragón Legendario y el mutante. Tal como había supuesto, la batalla entre ambos había resultado muy equilibrada y cualquiera podía ganar. Si tan sólo hubiese tenido un día más hubiera podido desarrollarlo a su máximo potencial y así ya habría acabado con su enemigo. Ahora era una moneda al aire y sólo restaba esperar el resultado.

A su lado se encontraba el capitán Stevenson, quien miraba con interés el combate. Había oído hablar de los defensores de Tokio que habían estado venciendo a los monstruos que fabricaban en el laboratorio pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlos, hasta entonces. Interiormente sintió admiración por ellos, pues siendo humanos, aparentemente, eran capaces de pelear con esos engendros fabricados en un tubo de vidrio. Sin duda eran guerreros en toda la extensión de la palabra.

"¡Maldita sea!" exclamó Yoshima con frustración dando un puñetazo sobre la consola de control "Si tan sólo hubiera tenido más tiempo nada de esto hubiera pasado"

"Calma, doc, ¿cómo iba usted a saber que ese sujeto se iba a aparecer por aquí antes de que terminara de armar sus mascotas?" comentó el mercenario tranquilamente "Por otro lado, fue un movimiento estratégicamente muy hábil por parte de ese chico el haber atacado de noche cuando menos lo esperábamos"

"¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!" gritó el científico exasperado por la despreocupación de su jefe de seguridad "¿¡Qué no te das cuenta que si ese sujeto sale de aquí con vida todos terminaremos en prisión?!"

Stevenson sólo sonrió con malicia.

"En ese caso habrá que ir a darle una mano a _Micifuz_" replicó el ex soldado antes de abandonar la habitación.

"Cretino, imbécil" murmuró simplemente Yoshima.

**. . .**

Ambos combatientes intercambiaban golpes ha gran velocidad. Shiryu lanzó un fuerte golpe de puño al rostro de la criatura pero ésta logró bloquearlo con su antebrazo y contraatacó con un rodillazo al esternón dejando aturdido un momento a su enemigo, instante aprovechado para lanzarle una patada giratoria que lo mandó a volar a varios metros lejos de ahí. Sin embargo, el dragón marino logró recuperar el control de su cuerpo, se giró en aire apoyándose en su mano derecha para después arremeter de nueva cuenta contra Leónidas. En vez de tratar de golpearlo lo embistió, derribándolo y arrastrándolo varios metros haciendo volar los trozos de baldosas al desgarrar el suelo. Sujetó al león de su hocico (su única parte vulnerable) y empezó a drenarle su humedad corporal. El mutante se retorcía con violencia tratando de zafarse al sujetar los brazos del dragón pero sin resultado. Desesperado colocó sus manos en el vientre del guerrero legendario y empezó a concentrar su Ki en ellas aún a sabiendas de que si disparaba él también saldría herido. No obstante, no tenía demasiadas alternativas por lo que descargó su ataque a pesar de las consecuencias. La potente explosión arrojó nuevamente al héroe de azul pero ésta también lastimó a Leónidas quién se levantó con dificultad.

Desde la planta alta el capitán Stevenson contemplaba la escena. Luego de la última acción se dio cuenta de que era su oportunidad para intervenir. Apuntó su lanzagranadas directo al Dragón del Mar. El proyectil voló imparable directo a su objetivo. El mexicano estaba demasiado abstraído en la batalla como para percatarse de cuando se hizo el disparo por lo cual no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. La granada impacto a medio metro frente a él y al estallar liberó una nube de humo verde. Contra su voluntad Shiryu aspiró aquél gas y de inmediato sintió como sus sentidos empezaba a fallarle. Su vista se le nubló, le costaba trabajo respirar y mantener el equilibrio.

Leónidas miró furioso al entrometido que había disparado aquella bomba gaseosa. Stevenson sólo le sonrió cínicamente.

"¡¿Por qué demonios te metiste en esto?!" le espetó el mutante.

"Mi trabajo es mantener la seguridad en este lugar y ustedes son un peligro andante" le replicó tranquilamente "Y el tuyo es acabar con ese tipo, así que haz tu trabajo y luego arreglamos cuentas... si quieres" dijo en tono amenazante.

El león emitió un leve gruñido de enfado pero luego regresó su vista al dragón, quien tosía violentamente y trataba de mantenerse de pie. No era muy honorable acabar con un oponente cuando está en ese estado pero no lo habían creado para pelear honorablemente sino para cumplir su objetivo, en este caso, destruir al guerrero marino. Sin pensarlo un segundo más se arrojó contra él dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza.

Shiryu luchaba desesperadamente por mantener la conciencia. Pero había aspirado demasiado de aquél gas tóxico y estaba comenzando a perder la batalla. Sus sentidos le advertían que Leónidas se estaba acercando para darle un ataque mortal. Pero su cuerpo ya no le respondía y eso comenzaba a desesperarlo. Aparentemente no había salvación.

_"...si tan sólo tuviera una técnica definitiva"_

El monstruo corría a toda marcha sediento de sangre. Fue en eso que notó que el Dragón Legendario reaccionó. Adoptó una postura más firme, extendió los brazos hacia los lados al mismo tiempo que un aura azul lo envolvió completamente.

"¡¡DESCENSO AL MAELSTRÖM!!"

A sus pies se formó un enorme remolino de agua que en un instante extendió su radio a más de quince metros. El león fue incapaz de frenarse a tiempo. Sus patas fueron atrapadas por la poderosa corriente giratoria y fue arrastrado hacia el centro del torbellino donde se hundió hasta desaparecer en medio de las tempestuosas aguas invocadas por Shiryu.

León bajó los brazos y apagó su Ki. Instantáneamente el imponente remolino se esfumó tan rápido como había surgido.

Stevenson miraba boquiabierto la escena. Se preguntaba qué rayos había hecho ese sujeto para haber generado aquel remolino que se tragó a Leónidas, ¿acaso magia? No lo sabía, pero fuera lo que fuera eso no lo salvaría de una bala en la cabeza. Sacó su pistola y apuntó a su frente. Su enemigo no reaccionaba, sería sumamente fácil.

Cuando iba a jalar el gatillo se escuchó un gran estruendo. Una bola de luz atravesó el capitolio y descendió sobre el Dragón del Mar. Esto lo hizo reaccionar. Miró al cielo al sentir aquella poderosa energía que se acercaba.

"No puede ser..." murmuró antes de ser engullido por la luz.

La explosión hizo retumbar a toda la isla.

Rei Hino se reincorporó violentamente de su futón al detectar aquella manifestación de energía. Había sentido como si una estampida de miles de voltios le hubieran recorrido todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué había sido? Nunca había percibido una fuerza tan poderosa y sin embargo le había resultado familiar, como si la hubiese experimentado anteriormente. Eso la asustó un poco.

Se pudo de pie todavía temblando por la impresión, dio algunas vueltas por la habitación tratando de sosegarse pero sin mucho éxito. Finalmente caminó hacia una ventana de su habitación y miró las estrellas.

"El mundo está en peligro, lo sé" se dijo a sí misma con amargura "Pero no estoy segura si esta vez podremos protegerlo"

Tanto Haruka como Michiru corrieron escaleras abajo al escuchar pasos en la planta baja de su casa. Llegaron a la sala y al comprobar que no había intruso alguno ahí corrieron hacia el vestíbulo donde hallaron la puerta de la entrada abierta. Rápidamente salieron al jardín y ahí se toparon con el culpable de su insomnio obligado, o más bien, a la culpable.

"¿Hotaru?" dijo Michiru perpleja "¿Qué haces aquí afuera a esta hora?"

"El enemigo a mostrado su rostro al fin" replicó la niña.

Las dos Outer scouts adquirieron un semblante serio al escuchar aquellas palabras. No estaban tratando en ese momento con Hotaru, su hija, sino con Sailor Saturn, la guerrera.

"Me temo que Saturn tiene razón, Uranus, Neptune" dijo una voz en medio de la oscuridad.

Las aludidas miraron hacia una arboleda ubicada a unos metros desde donde emergió la fina silueta de la protectora de la Puerta del Tiempo, Sailor Pluto.

"¿A qué te refieres, Setsuna?" inquirió Haruka.

"El enemigo al fin ha mostrado un poco de su poder real y temo que el Dragón del Mar ha sido su primera víctima" respondió la aludida.

"¡No puede ser!" murmuró atónita Michiru "¿Acaso León ha...?"

"Eso parece" dijo Sailor Pluto bajando la mirada "Pero aunque sea así nosotras debemos continuar con la lucha"

Las Outer scouts asintieron en señal de conformidad. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo les invadió algo de temor pues sabían que el poder del enemigo que enfrentaba era mayor al cualquiera que hayan conocido con anterioridad. Quizá ganaran pero de lo que no estaban seguras era de a qué precio.

Poco a poco logró abrirse paso entre los escombros que le habían caído encima, y a la vez, le habían salvado la vida. El capitán Stevenson tosió con fuerza tratando de expulsar algo de la tierra tragada después de la polvadera levantada por la explosión. Se detuvo al notar cómo una silueta se iba abriendo paso entre la cortina de polvo. Sujetó con fuerza su pistola, apuntó y abrió fuego. Lo entrenaron para disparar primero y preguntar después. Las balas volaron con ansia de sangre, no obstante, ninguna pareció dar en el blanco. La sorpresa en el rostro del mercenario era evidente pues jamás fallaba, y menos a una distancia tan corta. Iba a disparar un par de rondas más cuando una voz lo detuvo.

"Baje su arma, capitán Stevenson" ordenó el misterioso individuo "La situación está controlada"

El americano se quedó mudo de asombro al reconocer al dueño de aquel timbre. Era sencillamente imposible que aquel hombre estuviera allí, en ese lugar. Pero no pudo seguir negando la realidad cuando el recién llegado logró emerger de la bruma que escondía sus facciones. Sin duda era _él_.

"¿¿Señor Sheppard??" exclamó el ex soldado atónito.

**-Fin del capítulo 14-**

()_Gi_: Es el nombre que se le da a los trajes que se utilizan en el Karate.

_...SEE YOU SPACE COWBOYS._


	15. Confrontacion

La Esencia del Dragón

**Capítulo 15: "Confrontación" **

El ascensor avanzaba con mucha lentitud, en opinión Alexia. Eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana cuando su jefe, Maxuell Sheppard, la llamó para pedirle fuera con la mayor celeridad a su penthouse para discutir un asunto de gran urgencia. La chica no se imaginaba de qué podría tratarse, no obstante, debía ser muy importante para hacerla ir hasta ahí. El aparato se detuvo en el último piso. Era un elevador privado que llegaba directamente al apartamento de su jefe, por tanto, al abrirse las puertas vio una lujosa sala. Sin prestarle atención a la estancia la atravesó hasta llegar a una gran puerta de doble hoja, la cual daba al despacho de Sheppard. Llamó dos veces antes de entrar.

"Adelante" escuchó al otro lado del umbral.

Cómo ya era una costumbre su patrón estaba sentado en su fastuosa silla de cuero mirando a través del ventanal. El americano se giró dándole la cara a su empleada, depositó la copa vacía sobre el escritorio y le pidió tomara asiento. Ella obedeció. No tuvo que preguntar nada pues su expresión desconcertada hablaba por sí sola y Sheppard lo notó.

"Anoche hubo una violación de seguridad clase roja en el laboratorio número cinco"

La pelirroja arqueó la ceja sorprendida.

"¿Quién pudo...?"

"Shiryu" respondió Maxuell.

"Pero ¿qué hacía ahí? ¿cómo encontró ese laboratorio?" seguía cuestionando Alexia atónita.

"La respuesta es muy obvia ¿no te parece?" señaló el jefe de Cherious Medical "El policía que interrogó a Sato trabaja con los dragones y fue él quién se lo dijo"

Esa parecía la respuesta más lógica, después de todo era la única persona que se había acercado lo suficiente a la verdad de su organización como para localizar el laboratorio número cinco, cuna de los mutantes. Lo cual significaba que la autoridad japonesa estaba a punto de descubrir sus operaciones clandestinas, era un riesgo continuar.

"Entonces me llamó para que inicie los preparativos para suspender labores y retirarnos a otro país"

El hombre de cabello blanco le miró con suma frialdad dejándola desconcertada.

"Claro que no" repuso tranquilamente el jefe a su empleada.

"¿¿QUÉ??" exclamó Alexia sorprendida "¡Pero para estos momentos Shiryu ya debe haberle informado al agente de la policía y en cualquier momento éste podría ir con un batallón a arrestarnos a todos!"

"¿Y quién te dijo que Shiryu logró escapar del laboratorio?"

La expresión de sorpresa se acentuó aún más en el rostro de la pelirroja. ¿Qué había dicho su jefe? ¿Acaso habían podido detener a Shiryu? ¿El mismo sujeto que había acabado con varios de los más poderosos mutantes que había creado la compañía? ¿Cómo sucedió eso? Definitivamente había muchas cosas que Sheppard le estaba ocultando.

"¿Pero cómo es que pudieron detenerlo?" preguntó escéptica "¿Los mutantes aún no estaban listos?"

"Eso no importa" dijo Sheppard evadiendo la pregunta.

"¿Y el policía? Él podría..."

"Por eso no te preocupes" atajó Maxuell "He movido mis contactos en los altos mandos de la policía y mantendrán fuera de acción a su sabueso"

"Veo que lo tiene todo controlado" dijo Alexia con cierto enfado "No entiendo para qué me hizo llamar entonces"

"Es muy sencillo" replicó el aludido "Quiero que le envíes un mensaje a ese tal inspector Fujima en donde retamos al resto de los dragones y Sailor Scouts a un duelo contra nuestros mejores mutantes"

¿Había escuchado bien? Ahora estaba convencida de que su jefe perdió completamente el juicio. Pero esta vez no estaba dispuesta a seguir órdenes sin una explicación.

"Pero, señor, ¿por qué insiste tanto de destruir a esos sujetos?" preguntó la joven "Sería más fácil irnos lejos de Japón a continuar con nuestras investigaciones"

"¿Acaso no lo entiendes?" fue esta vez el patrón quien la cuestionó a ella "Si nuestros mutantes logran destruir a los Dragones Legendarios y a las Sailor Scouts significará que son las armas más poderosas del Mundo"

"¿Y si pierden?" se atrevió a preguntar la pelirroja.

Una siniestra sonrisa se dibujó en la faz de Sheppard.

"Entonces ya veremos" replicó simplemente.

La puerta de la oficina de la Unidad de Investigaciones Paranormales se abrió frente al inspector Fujima. Miró con desagrado la pila de papeles que debía ordenar. Desde lo ocurrido en Osaka lo habían obligado a revisar y clasificar un sin fin de archivos con el objeto de determinar si se trataban de crímenes ordinarios o casos propicios para su área. Sin embargo, la mayoría eran expedientes de delitos corrientes y que muy difícilmente podrían pasar por sobrenaturales. Comenzaba a sospechar que alguien estaba dando más trabajo del correspondiente para mantenerlo ocupado.

En ese momento notó un inusual sobre colocado encima de una columna de archivos. No tenía remitente, sólo las palabras «inspector Toshiro Fujima» escritas. Sin demasiada ceremonia rompió el sobre y leyó el papel de adentro. Era un mensaje breve y en cierta forma algo enigmático:

**/**

**Nick: **_Detective_

**Password**: _dracofonte_

No tenía idea de qué significaba aquello pero de inmediato hizo espacio en su escritorio, encendió su computadora y se conectó a Internet. Tecleó la dirección escrita en el papel e instantáneamente ingreso a un sitio web donde le pedían un nick y una clave de acceso. Introdujo los datos tal como estaban escritos en el papel y esto lo condujo a otra pantalla donde había un mensaje de texto más amplio.

El mensaje decía lo siguiente:

--

Inspector Toshiro Fujima.

Sabemos que mantiene contacto con los dos grupos de defensores de Tokio conocidos como Sailor Scouts y Dragones Legendarios. El miembro que envió la noche anterior fue neutralizado por nuestras fuerzas de seguridad, aún vive, pero si desea que continué de esta forma deberán venir a las instalaciones del laboratorio número cinco los restantes dragones y Sailor Scouts mañana a la media noche o de otro modo su compañero será ejecutado. Lo mismo ocurrirá si además de los citados aparecen elementos de cualquier cuerpo de policía, así que procure no involucrar a nadie más de los necesarios.

PS. No intente rastrear esta dirección pues será borrada una vez consultada.

--

Fujima miró con aprehensión el mensaje escrito en el monitor. Desde un principio supo que aquella acción tan temeraria no era una buena idea pero dejó que su inquietud lo dominara y por tal razón permitió a Shiryu ir ahí y éste había sido el resultado. Para terminar de empeorar la situación debían conducir al resto de los compañeros del dragón y las scouts a una obvia trampa.

Se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento y encendió un cigarrillo. Tenía poco menos de treinta horas para descubrir la identidad de los otros amigos de Shiryu y de las Sailor Scouts. Lanzó una bocanada de humo y sonrió con amargura.

"¡Diablos! ¿Por qué faltará tanto para mi retiro?" se dijo.

De inmediato cerró la ventana y comenzó a revisar los archivos de su PC en busca de pistas que lo llevaran a averiguar la identidad de los defensores de Tokio. No había tiempo que perder.

Amy subió las escaleras que llevaban al templo Hikawa experimentando una inexplicable sensación de inquietud. Ésta había surgido desde el momento en que su amigo León había faltado a clases y se incrementó cuando le llamaron para reunirse en casa de su amiga Rei. ¿Le habría pasado algo? No lo había visto desde el día anterior. Quizá había averiguando algo con su amigo el policía y la reunión tenía como objeto exponer dicha información. Casi al instante decidió dejar de hacer conjeturas, estaba por saberlo así que no valía la pena angustiarse sin razón.

Penetró en la sala del té donde se encontró con todas sus amigas, además de Darien, Musashi, Minerva y... nadie más. ¿Dónde estaban León y Setsuna? Su sentimiento de inquietud se elevó exponencialmente.

"Bueno, por fin llegaste" dijo Darien "Ahora si podemos comenzar"

"Aún no estamos todos" observó la joven Mizuno "Faltan Setsuna y León"

"Setsuna nos avisó que no asistiría por que tenía otras cosas que en cuanto a León..."

Se produjo un incómodo silencio. Todas sus amigas se miraron unas a otras tratando de decidir cómo explicarle lo sucedido. Ante su indecisión Mercury hizo la pregunta obvia.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Anoche detectamos una explosión de energía muy poderosa al mismo tiempo que la presencia del nuestro amigo desaparecía" replicó Musashi.

Pasaron unos segundos para que Amy asimilara completamente las palabras de su amigo.

"Quieres decir que León está..."

"Es muy pronto para pensar eso" intervino Musashi para tranquilizarla "Tal vez sólo se encuentra inconsciente y por eso nos resulta imposible detectar su Ki" explicó "Lo importante ahora es la presencia poseedora de esa energía tan extraordinaria"

"Sí, era una energía abrumadora pero fue tan repentina que no pude ubicarla con exactitud" dijo Rei "Y me parece que ninguno de ustedes le fue mejor ¿o me equivoco?"

Todos los presentes adquirieron un semblante serio. No sólo estaba el hecho de que un poderoso enemigo había aparecido sino que además no tenían ni idea de dónde encontrarlo. La situación se volvía cada vez más crítica. Y para colmo habían perdido, aparentemente, a uno de sus aliados.

"Tal vez hay una forma de averiguarlo" dijo repentinamente Amy captando la atención de todos.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Mina.

La chica genio tragó saliva antes de hablar.

"Bueno, es algo que no les habíamos dicho León ni yo" replicó para sorpresa de sus compañeras "Verán, León tiene un 'contacto' dentro de la policía a quién le pidió que investigara lo relacionado con ese científico llamado Usui Kaiba" hizo una pausa "Y ayer él fue a visitarlo luego de la práctica"

"¿Y por qué se guardaron el secreto?" preguntó Haruka molesta.

Amy se mordió el labio. Ella había querido desde el primer momento decirles a sus amigas aquel detalle pero León se había mostrado inflexible al respecto alegando que no era adecuado puesto que no tenía la certeza de que efectivamente el policía resultara útil. Ahora se daba cuenta, al notar las expresiones de sorprendida decepción y enfado en el rostro de sus amigas, que había sido una mala idea.

"León consideró que no era oportuno decirles pues esto podría poner en peligro nuestras identidades secretas" contestó Amy sin mucha convicción "Aún a mi no me dio muchos detalles"

"¡Ese estúpido y su ególatra actitud son lo que verdaderamente nos pone en peligro!" dijo indignada Mars.

"Tranquilízate, Rei" pidió Luna "El actuar de esa forma en nada ayuda las cosas"

"Ella tiene razón" intervino a su vez Musashi "Creo que si León actuó de forma negligente o no ya no es importante, sino lo que pudo averiguar" observó "Si se enfrentó con dificultades anoche quiere decir que su amigo policía averiguó algo"

"O qué fue víctima de una emboscada" apuntó Michiru en forma sombría.

Todos miraron a la Outer scout que pronunció aquellas palabras. Nadie había dicho nada pero lo cierto es que aquella posibilidad cruzó por la mente de todos los presentes, incluida la misma Amy.

"León dijo que confiaba en él..." aseguró Mizuno.

"Pues nuestro amigo latino no ha dado muestras de mucha sagacidad" dijo Rei en forma irónica.

Amy le lanzó una mirada de disgusto y antes de que pudiera replicarle cualquier cosa intervino Darien.

"Eso no importa, lo cierto es que esa persona es la única que sabe _dónde_ está León y por consiguiente nuestro enemigo así que lo mejor será contactarlo" propuso el soberano de la Tierra. Dirigió la mirada hacia la joven de pelo azul "¿Sabes quién es ese policía?"

Amy asintió.

"Creo que su nombre es Fujima" recordó la chica "Inspector Fujima"

"¡Pues no hay tiempo que perder entonces!" apremió Lita "Vayamos con ese sujeto y hagámosle confesar dónde se encuentra ese inútil de León"

"Yo iré" dijo Amy con firmeza.

"Todos iremos" dijo Musashi a su vez "Si ese hombre le tendió una trampa a nuestro amigo es mejor andarnos con cuidado, puedes ir tú a hablar con él pero nosotros te vigilaremos" propuso.

"Es una buena idea" convino Artemis "De esa manera no correrás riesgo"

Todos mostraron conformidad con el plan de Hayabusa y algo de alegría porque por fin se estaban acercando a ese misterioso enemigo que había estado aterrorizando a Tokio desde hacía meses.

Una fina silueta avanza solitaria en medio de la oscuridad. El báculo de Sailor Pluto emitía un pequeño resplandor que iluminaba los pasos de la guardiana. Otrora, aquel paraje había sido el centro y origen de la corriente del tiempo, en el que podían observarse el Pasado, el Presente y el Futuro. Ahora sólo era un sitio oscuro incapaz de permitir la vista de cualquier cosa. Setsuna sabía que la causa era una alteración en la corriente temporal, en un principio pensó que si aquel lugar se había vestido de sombras era porque el tiempo había desaparecido pero después de la breve charla con Ruikal se preguntó si podría ser cierto lo aquel le había dicho, la corriente era inestable y era imposible que se detuviera, aún con el _orbe_, por ello comenzó a pensar que si lo intentaba tal vez podría traer un poco de orden al caos en el que seguramente se había convertido y que la volvía tan nebulosa. Era arriesgado pero valía la pena intentarlo. Sujetó su báculo con ambas manos y lo elevó sobre su cabeza. El símbolo de de Plutón apareció en su frente al mismo tiempo que un aura de color morado envolvió su cuerpo.

"¡Padre Cronos, permíteme ver un poco a través de tus ojos quién es el que te aleja de tu fiel sierva!" exclamó.

Tras aquellas palabras el báculo comenzó a emitir varios relámpagos purpúreos que describieron una trayectoria errática hasta concentrarse en un punto. Las tinieblas se desgarraron en el sitio tocado por las descargas abriendo una especie de ventana luminosa amorfa que tenía un medio metro de ancho. Mostraba una imagen ondulante, como la superficie de un estanque agitada por el viento, en la que era posible apreciar a una persona. La scout estaba agotada pero satisfecha con su pequeño triunfo. Avanzó con toda prisa hacia la ventana pues sabía que no estaría allí mucho tiempo.

"Así que ese hombre es el responsable de todo" murmuró la joven de cabello verde.

"¡Magnífico! Estoy realmente sorprendida Sailor Pluto, no imaginé que fueras capaz de penetrar en mi pequeña 'cortina de humo'" dijo una voz femenina en algún punto de las sombras.

"¿Quién eres?" exigió saber la guerrera de Plutón "¿Acaso eres la responsable de oscurecer la corriente del tiempo?"

"En efecto, y también la encargada de que nadie más pueda tener acceso a ella"

Setsuna comprendió la amenaza velada tras aquella frase. Sujetó con fuerza su báculo y se puso en guardia. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera reaccionar un rayo de luz blanca surgió imprevistamente y la golpeó en la espalda, dejándola inconsciente. La figura caminó hacia el cuerpo caído de la guerrera y la contempló unos instantes. Después de eso extendió la mano hacia ella y disparó un nuevo rayo que desintegró completamente el cuerpo. Después dirigió su mano hacia la ventana que había abierto la sailor hacia la corriente del tiempo y esta se esfumó al instante sumiendo en las tinieblas más absolutas aquel lugar.

La colilla rodó fuera del cenicero al no encontrar espacio entre la pila que lo colmaba. El inspector Fujima revisaba afanosamente todos los archivos que tenía sobre las Sailor Scouts en busca de alguna pista que le ayudara a descubrir su identidad. Llevaba así desde que recibió el misterioso mensaje. No le gustaba mucho la idea de seguirles el juego a los de Cherious Medical pues hasta un ciego podría ver que se trataba de una trampa. No obstante, sabía muy bien que él solo jamás podría rescatar a Shiryu. Le gustase o no, necesitaba de las Sailor Scouts y los Dragones Legendarios.

En eso escuchó unos golpes en la puerta. Le indicó a la persona que pasara. Un policía uniformado ingresó para comunicarle que había alguien en la estación preguntando por él. Intrigado ordenó al oficial que la hiciera pasar a su oficina. Al cabo de un par de minutos una joven de cabello azul corto y con uniforme de colegiala ingresó a la habitación. El inspector la observó detenidamente y notó como la chica lucía algo nerviosa, tensa. Había recelo en sus ojos, pero... ¿por qué? Esa sensación la había visto cuando interrogaba a algún testigo o a un sospechoso, la gente siempre desconfiaba de la policía cuando se veía _obligada_ a cooperar con ésta, sin embargo ella había ido a buscarlo por su _propia_ voluntad, no había ninguna razón para que se comportara de aquella forma.

A menos que...

"Buenas tardes, señorita, soy el inspector Toshiro Fujima" se presentó "¿Y usted es...?"

"Amy Mizuno"

"¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita Mizuno?" preguntó Fujima cortésmente.

"Pues..." dudó "Estoy buscando a un... _amigo_" dijo titubeante.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. El policía extrajo su cajetilla sacó el último cigarrillo, lo encendió, le dio una chupada y lanzó una bocanada de humo. Después dirigió su penetrante mirada a la joven.

"Vaya, no esperaba que una Sailor Scout viniera hasta mi oficina" comentó tranquilamente el agente "Pero me alegro pues eso me ahorró el trabajo de buscarlas"

La chica de cabello azul se levantó de un salto. En su rostro podría leerse una expresión de alarma que luego se transformó en una desconfianza absoluta. Fujima permaneció imperturbable ante su reacción. Hizo un tiro en la oscuridad y había acertado.

"¿Cómo supo que soy una Sailor Scout?" preguntó Amy con aspereza.

"Tú misma me lo dijiste al momento mismo de entrar en este lugar" informó el aludido "Eras la desconfianza personificada y en realidad no tenías razón para ello puesto que yo no te llamé sino que fuiste tú la que acudió aquí" nuevamente se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca, aspiró y exhaló antes de continuar: "Tengo una sociedad con Shiryu, Dragón del Mar y además sé que él también trabaja con las Sailors, además sé que probablemente nadie lo ha visto desde que vino a visitarme ayer en la tarde. Así que si de pronto se aparece una chica que reúne las características físicas de una Sailor Scout preguntando por un "amigo" y desconfiando de lo que yo pueda decirle... o hacerle, ¿a cuál conclusión crees que puedo llegar?"

Fujima observó como por su rostro cruzaban una cadena de emociones. Primero se mostró sorprendida por el razonamiento del policía, después pareció avergonzada (probablemente por no darse cuenta ella misma) y finalmente regresó a su actitud desconfiada. Todo en unos cuantos segundos.

"¿Qué le sucedió a Shiryu?"

"Anoche irrumpió en unas instalaciones dónde se fabrica armamento biológico ilegal y fue capturado por el personal de seguridad"

"¿Pero cómo...?"

"Si vuelves a tomar asiento te lo contaré todo" dijo Fujima rápidamente para calmar el torrente de preguntas que amenazaban con salir de la boca de la chica.

Amy obedeció y tomó asiento. Durante cerca de una hora el policía comenzó a referirle todos los detalles de su investigación que lo habían llevado a Osaka y de sus andanzas en dicha ciudad así como la información que obtuvo en dicha visita. Después le habló de la entrevista que tuvo con León y de la propuesta de asaltar el laboratorio número cinco en busca de pruebas contra Cherious Medical, para finalmente concluir con la misteriosa nota que recibió horas antes.

"Entonces me está diciendo que esa compañía nos ha desafiado" preguntó Amy incrédula.

"Sí, eso precisamente"

La sailor lo miró con recelo.

"¿Qué seguridad tengo de que todo lo que me ha contado es cierto y de que no se trata de una trampa?"

"Ninguna" replicó el policía "Pero no tienes muchas opciones, aunque puedes apostar lo que sea a que el supuesto desafío es, a todas luces, una trapa"

La joven permaneció en silencio en medio del dilema shakespiriano de creer o no creer en las palabras del inspector. Fujima esperó pacientemente su respuesta.

"Muy bien" dijo finalmente Amy "Sólo dígame dónde se encuentra la isla y nosotras nos encargaremos de todo"

"De ninguna manera" replicó el inspector ante la sorpresa de la sailor "Esta vez no pienso quedarme aquí a esperar a ver si logran algo" lanzó la colilla al cenicero y agregó "Las veré a ti y a tus amigas en la zona de muelles mañana a las once de la noche y ahí les diré dónde se encuentra el laboratorio"

"Pero..."

"Escucha, tal vez yo no sea un tipo con poderes especiales como ustedes pero sí soy un agente de la policía y como tal mi deber es mantener la seguridad de los ciudadanos de Tokio" señaló "Y esos sujetos de Cherious Medical se han convertido en una amenaza a esa seguridad"

Amy estaba impresionada por la repentina elocuencia de Fujima. Ahora entendía porque León confiaba en él.

"De acuerdo" dijo con una sonrisa de confianza "Nos veremos mañana a las once de la noche"

Acto seguido hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y se marchó del lugar.

"Ahora viene la parte difícil" murmuró el inspector.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan de todo esto?" preguntó Amy a sus compañeros que le rodeaban en medio del salón de reuniones del templo Hikawa.

Todos guardaron silencio sin saber que decir. Habían escuchado la conversación gracias a un enlace mental que Minerva había hecho entre todos usando sus poderes psíquicos, y por lo tanto estaban perfectamente enterados de la situación. Sabían del reto y de que evidentemente era una emboscada por parte de su enemigo. Fue Serena quién se atrevió a romper el silencio.

"Yo creo que ese hombre dice la verdad, me pareció sincero en todo lo que dijo"

"Eso es porque eres una confiada" objetó Rei "Yo creo que no podemos confiar en él; que casualidad que León esté ahora en manos de nuestros enemigos y él sano y salvo en su oficina ¿no?"

"Él dice la verdad" afirmó Minerva.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?" objetó testarudamente Sailor Mars para luego agregar con ironía: "¿Acaso puedes leer la mente?"

La inglesa esbozó una breve sonrisa que dejó desconcertada a la sacerdotisa. Era un detalle que había olvidado mencionar a sus compañeras.

"Escucha, Rei, no podemos estarnos preocupando ahorita por si es o no una trampa sino en que nuestro amigo está en peligro y nosotras debemos rescatarlo" señaló Serena.

"Pero..."

"Todos tenemos miedo, Rei, pero no es momento de acobardarnos ahora" dijo Minerva.

La sailor del fuego le dirigió una mirada furibunda a la Dragona de la Tierra, pero está la encaró sin dejarse amedrentar. Había algo en la mirada de Minerva que siempre había inquietado a Rei. Era como si aquellos ojos esmeraldas pudiesen mirar más allá del exterior y llegar a lo más profundo de su alma, ¿acaso realmente podría leer la mente? No lo sabía pero ciertamente tenía miedo. Ella había sentido aquel poder que había derrotado a Shiryu y sabía que era enorme, tanto como el de Sailor Galaxia, por lo menos, y eso era lo que la aterraba. Los recuerdos de ella y sus amigas cayendo como moscas ante aquella fuerza... no quería que se repitiera la experiencia.

Minerva percibía el miedo en la sailor. No podía culparla dada su experiencia anterior; percibía los recuerdos de su compañera como si fueran propios y entendió que si tenía miedo no era de perder su propia vida, sino más bien, de perder la de sus amigas, ¿ella tendría la capacidad de albergar tan nobles pensamientos? No estaba muy segura.

Darien decidió intervenir para prevenir una posible disputa entre compañeras: "Escuchen, chicas, es cierto que no tenemos muchas opciones y, aunque personalmente no creo que ese policía nos esté mintiendo, propongo que lo mantengamos vigilado de aquí hasta la hora convenida para asegurarnos de que no nos esté tendiendo una emboscada ¿qué opinan?"

Todo mundo se mostró de acuerdo con aquella medida. Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune se ofrecieron como voluntarias para realizar la tarea de espionaje. Una vez en aquel convenio el grupo de héroes y heroínas se retiró a sus respectivas casas a esperar la hora señalada para la confrontación final.

Un telón grisáceo cubría el cielo nocturno, ocultando la luna y produciendo una oscuridad espesa e intimidante. Además de esto una ligera llovizna caía sobre los suelos opacos y desgastados de la zona de muelles de Tokio. Los faros de alógeno y las lámparas de los diferentes edificios de la zona e vez de iluminar el lugar contribuían a darle una apariencia aún más tétrica debido a las caprichosas sobras que producían con su luz. A pesar del ambiente un tanto siniestro lo único que incomodaba al inspector Fujima era que debido a la ligera lluvia no podía encender un cigarrillo. Iba vestido con su traje habitual pero sobre éste llevaba puesta una gabardina blanca al estilo de Humphrey Bogart para protegerse de la precipitación fluvial. Mascullaba una maldición contra el clima cuando una joven vestida con un revelador traje de marinero le salió al paso. Se trataba de Sailor Mercury.

"Muy bien ya estamos aquí, ahora me dirá dónde tienen a León" exigió Amy con impaciencia olvidándose del protocolo.

"En cuanto estén tus amigos, no me gusta repetir las cosas" replicó el policía impasible "Incluyendo al par de chicas que mandaron para seguirme"

La sailor levantó las cejas en señal de sorpresa.

"¿Cómo supo que...?" se interrumpió un sintiéndose un tanto avergonzada. Igual que un niño al ser sorprendido en una travesura.

El agente simplemente sonrió.

"El ser observador es una cualidad muy útil en mi trabajo y la he desarrollado durante años" señaló.

Aún así la joven de cabello azul estaba impresionada. Hizo un significativo ademán y al instante comenzaron a surgir de entre las sombras nocturnas los protectores de Tokio. Fujima pudo observar a otras siete Sailor Scouts además de la pareja de Dragones Legendarios y a Tuxedo Mask. Sin duda iban con toda la caballería para rescatar a León. En breves y precisas palabras el policía les explicó la ubicación de la isla y todos los datos del laboratorio con los que contaba.

"Cerca de aquí hay anclado un pequeño yate que la policía de narcóticos confiscó a unos contrabandistas hace un año" explicó el inspector "Podemos tomarlo 'prestado' para ir a ese lugar, eso claro si alguno de ustedes sabe como conducirlo"

"No se preocupe yo me hago cargo" se ofreció Sailor Uranus.

"Bien, entonces no perdamos más tiempo que ya casi es media noche"

El grupo se dirigió al sitio señalado por Fujima y tal como había dicho encontraron un yate. Sin muchos problemas Haruka logró encender la nave a pesar de no contar con la llave de encendido, aunque se sintió un poco incómoda al realizar dicho acto en presencia de un agente de la ley, pese a la mirada complacida de éste. Cinco minutos más tarde el navío surcaba velozmente los mares en dirección al laboratorio número cinco.

**. . .**

Sailor Mars contemplaba el mar agitado por un leve viento. Desde que había puesto un pie en la embarcación su corazón comenzó a latir con inusitada velocidad como resultado de la gran inquietud que sentía. No dejaba de preguntarse cuántos volverían de esta nueva batalla. Fue en eso que sintió una mano sobre su hombro, provocándole un sobresalto. Miró a un lado y descubrió que se trataba de Minerva. Traía puesta su armadura de dragona pero se había quitado su corona y su máscara.

"¡Minerva! ¿Qué haces sin tu máscara?" cuestionó la guerrera de Marte "No te das cuenta que ese policía podría verte y descubrir tu verdadera identidad?"

La inglesa le miró impasible. Se acomodó a un lado de la sacerdotisa y al igual que ella contempló el mar. Su expresión era seria, tanto que Rei pensó que nunca la había visto sonreír desde que la conocía.

"No debes preocuparte por el inspector Fujima, el no nos traicionará" replicó Shoryuki "Incluso es posible que ya sepa nuestra verdadera identidad; es lo suficientemente listo para eso"

Tras decir aquellas palabras dirigió otra de sus profundas miradas a la sailor, haciendo sentir a ésta nuevamente incómoda.

"Rei, tú eres diferente al resto de tus amigas" dijo de pronto la dragona terrestre rompiendo el silencio "Tienes habilidades psíquicas que te hacen percibir cosas que el resto no pueden y supongo que es eso lo que te preocupa ¿no es cierto?" inquirió "El poder que sentiste la otra noche y que fue capaz de derrotar a Shiryu"

"Ya había sentido un poder similar hace más de un año" dijo "Todas, a excepción de Sailor Moon y las Sailor Star Lights fuimos vencidas por esa fuerza"

"¿Te refieres a Sailor Galaxia?" preguntó Minerva aunque era más una afirmación.

Mars sólo asintió. Los recuerdos todavía la acosaban al igual que el miedo a repetirse la misma situación.

"Escucha, yo tal vez no tenga la experiencia en batalla de ustedes, ni su habilidad ni la fuerza de León o el poder de Musashi pero puedo notar el temor que sientes por tus amigas y te aseguro que con todo y mis limitaciones me encargaré de que todas ustedes vuelvan con vida de esta misión"

Rei le miró entre sorprendida y conmovida por las palabras de su compañera de armas. Desde que la conoció siempre le dio la impresión de ser una persona dura y fría, pero al oírla ahora no estaba segura qué pensar.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

Minerva reflexionó unos momentos antes de responder.

"Quizá sea porque yo no tengo a nadie a quién brindarle ese aprecio que percibo en ustedes y la verdad no me gustaría que ninguna sufriera por perder a un ser querido" respondió. Después bajó la mirada y sonrió con tristeza "La soledad es algo triste"

"Pero tú no estás sola, tienes a tus padres, a tu hermana y León y Musashi"

"Te equivocas" contradijo la dragona "Mis padres jamás se han ocupado de mi, en realidad no les importo ni ellos a mi; mi hermana pues... quizá la estime un poco pero tampoco puedo decir que seamos amigas" se interrumpió, tragó algo de saliva y continuó "En cuanto a León y Musashi... ellos me agradan pero apenas y los conozco"

La sailor scout no supo que decir. No conocía mucho a Minerva pero de pronto se estaba dando cuenta que era una persona muy solitaria, seguramente lo había sido toda su vida. La joven Ravencroft comenzó a alejarse.

Se detuvo y miró a Mars por encima del hombro.

"Discúlpame, Rei, vine aquí para darte ánimos y soy yo la que termina desanimada" comentó con amargura "Creo que hasta en eso León es mejor que yo"

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

"¡Espera!" la detuvo la sacerdotisa "Sabes, te agradezco que hayas venido a tratar de animarme" una leve sonrisa se trazó en sus labios "La verdad siempre he sido un poco aprehensiva y me tomo las cosas demasiado en serio así que no me hagas demasiado caso"

La guerrera de Marte se acercó a la dragona y le tendió la mano.

"Si te sientes sola siempre puedes contar conmigo" aseguró la joven de cabello negro.

Minerva sonrió por el gesto y le estrechó la mano con la suya. Ahora menos que nunca permitiría que alguna de aquellas chicas muriera.

Alexia miraba como desfilaban el contingente de empleados para abordar el último submarino que los sacaría de la isla. Luego de organizar el encuentro entre los mutantes de nivel Alfa, los más poderosos, contra los Dragones Legendarios y las Sailor Scouts, Sheppard ordenó que todo el personal fuera evacuado del laboratorio para evitar que alguno saliera dañado. Ésta, naturalmente, era una razón falsa en opinión de la pelirroja. Ella sabía perfectamente que a su jefe le importaba un comino si alguno de sus empleados sufría daño o incluso si moría, por lo que no dejaba de preguntarse cuál era la verdadera razón.

"¡Hey, nena, despierta!" clamó una voz a su espalda.

La chica se volvió sólo para observar la figura del capitán Stevenson quien la contemplaba un tanto impaciente. Como jefe de seguridad era el encargado de la operación de evacuación del complejo y parecía estar ansioso por marcharse, ¿acaso tendría miedo de lo que estaba por suceder? Alexia no creía que alguien como el ex soldado pudiese sentir miedo, al menos no de una batalla.

"¿Qué diablos estás esperando?" cuestionó Stevenson con impaciencia "Ya deberías estar dentro de la nave"

"Lo siento pero yo me quedaré" replicó la chica con firmeza.

"¿Estás loca? Sheppard nos quiere fuera porque sabe que este lugar se caerá a pedazos luego de que sus fenómenos de probeta luchen contra los tipos con armadura y las chicas en minifalda"

"Lo sé" convino "Pero de todas formas... hay muchas cosas que el señor Sheppard nos oculta y sospecho que si me quedo las averiguaré"

El capitán Stevenson le miró de hito en hito. Parecía preocupado y eso extrañó bastante a la pelirroja, puesto que no esperaba que sintiera preocupación alguna por nadie a excepción de él mismo. Finalmente, después de mirarla con fijeza durante un buen rato, el mercenario encogió los hombros y se dio por vencido.

"Cómo quieras, no pienso esperarte" dijo simplemente para después darse la media vuelta listo para marcharse. Antes de irse agregó: "Sólo recuerda lo que le pasó a Pandora por curiosa"

Y tras aquellas palabras se alejó trotando rumbo al submarino dejando a Alexia sumida en un mar de pensamientos.

_12:00 AM. Hora de la cita..._

Luego de desembarcar sin contratiempo alguno el heterogéneo grupo caminaba con gran cautela por entre los edificios del complejo de investigación. Se trataban de una serie de edificios de grandes dimensiones, cuadrados y pintados de color gris pálido. Eran funcionales más que estéticos. Lo que más inquietaba a los héroes era que la zona estuviera tan desolada. No había rastro de ningún ser vivo por los alrededores. Y ni siquiera los súper sentidos de Ryu, Shoryuki y Sailor Mars pudieron percibir algo.

"Este lugar parece un pueblo fantasma" observó Sailor Moon un poco cohibida.

"Lo más probable es que hayan desalojado el lugar para evitar que gente inocente salga herida" conjeturó Amy.

El resto del grupo se mostró de acuerdo con aquella observación.

En eso Ryu se detuvo en seco. Había percibido algo. Antes de que ninguno de sus acompañantes pudiera reaccionar desenvainó la espada y desvió una rapidísima ráfaga de energía que había llegado del cielo. Todos levantaron la vista y observaron sorprendidos a una figura suspendida en lo alto. Tenía cuerpo humanoide, aunque con cabeza de águila lo mismo que las dos grandes alas que surgían de su espalda y le permitían mantenerse en el aire. Llevaba puesto una especie de armadura de cuero y en su mano derecha sostenía lo que al parecer era un florín de estilo español.

"¡Un mutante!" exclamó Sailor Venus.

"Y no es el único" indicó Shoryuki.

A ambos costados de el grupo de héroes habían aparecido otro par de monstruos colocados a diez metros de distancia. Uno, ubicado a la derecha, era muy corpulento y su apariencia era el de una morsa humana, sus grandes colmillos brillaban bajo la luz artificial de los faros de alógeno que iluminaban la zona; a la izquierda se erigía otro ser cuya aspecto se asemejaba a la de los hombres lobo que aparecen en las películas, de pelaje gris y ojos amarillos lucía igualmente amenazador que el otro. De inmediato tanto Sailor Scouts como Dragones Legendarios adoptaron una postura de combate. El momento de la pelea había llegado.

"Shoryuki, tú encárgate del colmilludo; ustedes -refiriéndose a las sailors y Tuxedo Mask- encárguense del licántropo y yo me ocupo de nuestro amigo volador" ordenó el Dragón del Cielo asumiendo el rol de líder.

"¿Y cómo piensas alcanzarlo?" quiso saber Sailor Mars.

"Así"

Y ante la sorpresa de los presentes comenzó a elevarse por los aires.

"¿¿También puede volar??" exclamó Sailor Moon atónita.

"Olvídense de eso y prepárense para pelear" regaño Sailor Jupiter. "¡Adelante!"

Y acto seguido las ocho Sailor Scouts y el chico de smoking se arrojaron contra el lobo a la vez que la dragona hacía lo propio contra el otro mutante. El único que permaneció en su sitio fue el inspector Fujima. Encendió un cigarrillo y observó tranquilamente como se iniciaban las diferentes escaramuzas.

"Parece que este baile ha comenzado y no estoy invitado" se dijo.

Era el momento que estaba esperando. Podía aprovechar la confusión para escabullirse y buscar a León. Ni tardo ni perezoso se alejó del lugar dejando a los defensores de Tokio combatiendo con el trío de mutantes.

**. . .**

Ryu se arrojó a gran velocidad contra el mutante volador descargando un furioso mandoble con su espada, sin embargo, el ataque fue bloqueado, aunque con dificultad, por su oponente al interponer su propia arma. Aún así continuó el forcejeo entre las dos hojas de metal haciendo saltar chispas a causa de la fricción. Siguieron así por unos cuantos segundos más para finalmente separarse. Ambos permanecieron flotando en el aire observándose.

"No está mal Dragón del Cielo" felicitó el mutante "Es tal y como me habían dicho, posees una fuerza enorme"

"Tú también eres bueno, bloqueaste mi _Ryuken_ con tu pequeña espada" observó el aludido.

"Je, eso es porque mi arma está hecha de una aleación especial que es muy resistente"

"¿Y tienes nombre?" quiso saber el samurai "Recuerdo que los últimos mutantes con los que luché lo tenían"

"Si realmente te interesa... me llamo Skyface" dijo el hombre águila con indiferencia.

"Muy bien, Skyface, será un honor luchar contigo"

"¿Me pregunto si dirás lo mismo después de que te atraviese el corazón con mi espada?" dijo con insolencia el guerrero ave.

Y tras aquellas palabras adoptó una guardia de esgrima occidental antes de arrojarse a una velocidad vertiginosa tratando de acertar un estoque en el pecho del dragón celeste sin conseguirlo, pues éste logró contenerlo con un rápido movimiento de su katana. Aún así Skyface no se dio por vencido y siguió acometiéndolo sin cesar. Ryu hacía lo que podía para desviar las puñaladas pero el estilo de ataque y la velocidad de los mismos le hizo imposible la tarea por lo que rápidamente recibió un buen número de ellos que lo hicieron precipitarse contra el suelo. Desde el aire el hombre águila disparó un rayo de energía hacia su enemigo. Justo cuando éste chocó contra piso la onda energética lo impactó ocasionando una potente explosión. Satisfecho el mutante descendió sobre la azotea de uno de los edificios para contemplar su obra.

Al disiparse el humo se quedó atónito cuando descubrió que el dragón no estaba.

"¡¿A dónde demonios se fue?!" exclamó.

Recibió su respuesta cuando escuchó por encima de su cabeza: "_¡¡Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Tsui Sen!! _(Pluma del Dragón)"

Haciendo uso de su máxima velocidad Skyface logró quitarse a tiempo del camino de la técnica de Musashi, la cual, al golpear sobre el techo del edificio lo partió en dos. El mutante aterrizó en otra construcción cercana y observó sorprendido como el lugar donde otrora había estado posado ahora se derrumbaba de un solo golpe. Debía tener cuidado con el guerrero samurai.

"Creo que es obvio quién de los dos es el más fuerte" dijo tranquilamente el hombre águila para luego adoptar una pose de ataque "Pero también es obvio que de los dos yo... ¡soy el más rápido!"

Dio un enorme salto listo para recomenzar su acometida pero inexplicablemente perdió el control y cayó al suelo como un pato alcanzado por una escopeta. Skyface se levantó adolorido pero más que nada desconcertado. Miró sobre su hombro y descubrió que su ala izquierda había recibido un profundo corte (situación que la inutilizó). Ryu había conseguido herirlo después de todo.

¡Ese bastardo es más rápido de lo que me imaginaba, los datos que me dieron no corresponden! ¿Será acaso que se ha vuelto más veloz desde la pelea anterior? se cuestionó.

Musashi guardó la espada en la vaina y adoptó la postura del Battoujutsu al mismo tiempo que un aura de color blanco envolvió todo su cuerpo.

"Veamos quién de los dos es más rápido" desafió el samurai.

De inmediato el mutante se puso de pie listo para aceptar el reto. Los datos de su memoria le indicaban que el Dragón del Cielo se preparaba para utilizar la misma técnica con la que había derrotado a Saber Chameleon. Entonces ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Colocó la espada a la altura de su pecho en posición horizontal preparándose para lanzar una estocada al mismo tiempo que hacía estallar su Ki. Un brillo dorado cubrió la hoja del florín. Y sin esperar ni un segundo más arremetió en contra del samurai. Ryu se mantuvo quieto esperando a que su rival se acercara lo suficiente; cuando lo tuvo a la distancia desenvainó la _Ryuken_ a toda velocidad y descargó el poderoso molinete. Sin embargo, Skyface estaba prevenido y dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás logrando escapar por los pelos del mortal sablazo y dejando al guerrero de blanco completamente desprotegido. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al contraataque pero en eso sintió un fuerte golpe en el costado derecho. ¡El Dragón Legendario lo había golpeado con la funda de su espada! Y no sólo eso sino que además una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo. Aún así esto no fue suficiente para frenar al hombre águila quien arrojó su ataque a quemarropa contra su enemigo.

"¡¡BLAZE BUSTER!! exclamó frenético Skyface.

Un poderoso rayo de energía impactó en el pecho del Dragón del Cielo, haciendo que su cuerpo saliera despedido hacia atrás. En el camino se llevó a dos edificios que se vinieron abajo hasta que en el tercero terminó su vuelo con una potente explosión.

El mutante se apoyó en su rodilla derecha y en su espada a la vez que se tocaba las costillas. Al menos tendría rotas una tres de ellas a causa del golpe recibido. Por fortuna la armadura de polímero con apariencia de cuero había servido para absorber más del 80 de la descarga eléctrica, de no ser así él sería el que hubiera resultado vencido. Con algo de esfuerzo se puso de pie listo para ir a ayudar a sus compañeros.

"No deberías darle la espalda a un enemigo" dijo de pronto una voz a su detrás de él.

Skyface se volvió completamente azorado por las repentinas palabras. Ryu se encontraba de pie frente a él, cubierto de polvo y algo de hollín, pero fuera de eso no parecía haber recibido mayor daño. ¿Acaso esa maldita armadura era indestructible?, se preguntaba el mutante. Cierto o falso estaba seguro que el dragón celeste no era invulnerable y que debió recibir un daño considerable con aquel ataque, así que si recibía otro era probable que esta vez si muriera con o sin armadura.

Musashi miró como el hombre águila adoptaba nuevamente la postura para lanzar su Blaze Buster. Había intentado vencerlo con su técnica _Sou Ryu Sen_ (Doble Dragón) pero no resultó efectiva debido a la armadura de cuero del mutante (que sospechaba absorbía la electricidad), y eso disminuyó mucho el poder del ataque. Además de que había demostrado una gran velocidad para superar primeramente su técnica _Battou_ llamada _Corte de Relámpago_ que tan bien le había servido en su pelea anterior. Era hora de ver si también podría superar la máxima expresión de la velocidad divina de la escuela Hiten Mitsurugi.

El Dragón del Cielo sujetó su espada con ambas manos frente a él e hizo estallar su aura provocando una fuerte corriente de viento que hizo retroceder unos milímetros a Skyface. El mutante comenzó sentirse intranquilo. Había algo en la mirada de Ryu que lo ponía nervioso, además de que el Ki de éste se estaba elevando exponencialmente.

"Se prepara para atacar con todo" se dijo "No importa igualmente lo esquivaré y contraatacaré"

"¡Prepárate para sentir el máximo nivel de la _Shin So Ku_ (Súper Velocidad de Dios) del estilo Hiten Mitsurugi" anunció el dragón celeste "¡¡KUZU RYU SEN!! (Dragón de Nueve Cabezas)"

Skyface fue incapaz de moverse o siquiera reaccionar. Sólo pudo observar como nueve puntos luminosos se acercaban a él...

El hombre águila se desplomó con nueve cortes en diferentes puntos del cuerpo. Jamás supo qué lo había matado. Ryu envainó la Ryuken y observó por unos instantes el cuerpo sin vida de su oponente. La técnica _Kuzu Ryu Sen_ aprovechaba al máximo la velocidad del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu usándola para dar nueve golpes en diferentes puntos clave del cuerpo (cabeza, hombro derecho, hombro izquierdo, brazo derecho, brazo izquierdo, mano derecha, mano izquierda, en medio de las piernas y en el centro del pecho), debido a la rapidez con la que se ejecuta hace que los cortes sean casi al mismo tiempo por lo que resulta prácticamente imposible de esquivar. Ésta era la grandeza de la técnica del Dragón de Nueve Cabezas.

Musashi sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de ello y se dispuso a ir en auxilio del resto de sus compañeras.

**. . .**

El mutante con apariencia de hombre lobo (llamado Beowulf ) contemplaba al grupo que lo había rodeado. Era un mutante de clase Alfa, la más poderosa de todas, y como tal se sentía sumamente orgulloso por que deseaba mostrar todas sus capacidades contra un oponente digno de él. Pero en cambio, tenía que enfrentarse a un montón de chicas de bajo poder. Era algo realmente humillante. Pero su programa decía que debía acabarlas y era eso precisamente lo que pretendía hacer.

"¡Esto apesta!" refunfuñó el licántropo.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" lo interrogó Sailor Uranus molesta.

"Yo soy uno de los seres más fuertes del mundo y merezco enfrentar a alguien mucho mejor que a un grupo tan patético y ridículo como el de ustedes"

"No deberías de confiarte tanto, podrías llevarte una sorpresa" advirtió Sailor Neptune.

"Lo dudo, pero en fin..."

Y olvidándose de su orgullo se arrojó contra la sailor que tenía más cerca, Sailor Saturn. Elevó su garra derecha lista para descargar el zarpazo asesino. Grande fue su sorpresa al chocar contra la técnica defensiva de la Sailor de la Destrucción, _El Muro del Silencio_. Aprovechando su desconcierto Uranus y Neptune atacaron conjuntamente con el _Tierra... Tiembla_ y el_ Maremoto de Neptuno_ respectivamente. Los dos poderes impactaron en Beowulf haciéndolo retroceder algunos metros, aunque sin derribarlo. Furioso, el lobo trató de contraatacar lanzándose de nuevo pero no pudo hacerlo por una cadena dorada que se había enroscado alrededor de sus piernas. _¡La Cadena de Amor de Venus!_

"¡Jupiter, es tu turno!" le indicó la sailor del amor arrojándole el extremo de la cadena.

La scout del trueno la sujetó y de inmediato invocó a su _Centella Relampagueante de Júpiter_, transmitiendo la descarga a través de la cadena. El mutante lanzó un sonoro alarido de dolor. De inmediato Sailor Mars le disparó su técnica llamada _Saeta Llameante de Marte_ directo a su pecho. Sin embargo, éste reaccionó, extendió su mano y disparó una onda de energía que deshizo el ataque de la scout del fuego e impactó en una sorprendida Rei que no pudo reaccionar. Acto seguido Beowulf tiró de la cadena atrayendo a Sailor Jupiter que por la sorpresa se había olvidado de soltarla. Su vuelo descontrolado terminó en un potente puñetazo en el vientre que la mandó de regreso, chocando esta vez con Sailor Venus. Percibió que nuevamente Uranus y Neptune pensaban atacarlo por sorpresa por lo que se movió con rapidez hacia su posición, derribando a Neptune con una patada en el pecho y a Uranus con un golpe de puño en el rostro. Sailor Mercury y Sailor Saturn trataron de ir en su ayuda pero el lobo se dio cuenta y de su hocico disparó un rayo de energía que impactó en medio de ambas, derribándolas. Ahora sólo quedaban Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask. Haciendo uso de su gran velocidad arremetió contra la pareja. El futuro soberano de la Tierra se interpuso entre él y Serena ocultando su cuerpo con su capa. Al agitarla surgió de esta una corriente de pétalos de rosa que chocó contra el rostro del hombre lobo, afectando sus ojos con el polen soltado por las flores.

"¡Sailor Moon date prisa!" gritó su novio.

Sin dudarlo la princesa de la Luna sujetó su cetro e invocó a su máximo poder.

"_¡¡Por el Poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada!!_" exclamó.

El poderoso brillo del cetro de cristal impactó en el monstruo arrojándolo violentamente por los aires hasta impactar contra un edificio que por supuesto se vino completamente abajo. Darien volteó hacia su novia y la felicitó con el pulgar. El resto de las chicas se reincorporaron para observar la victoria de su líder.

"Eso fue excelente" felicitó Mars.

"Pues claro, ¿esperabas menos?" dijo Sailor Moon con fingida arrogancia.

"Pues ahora que lo dices..." replicó Rei con una sonrisa irónica "Esperaba que empezaras a llorar y salieras huyendo"

"¡¡MARS ERES UNA...!!"

Todo el grupo comenzó a reír ante la rabieta de su princesa. Fue en eso que se escuchó un nuevo estruendo en el sitio donde había ido a parar Beowulf. Cientos de fragmentos de escombro salieron despedidos por el cielo. En medio de una nube de polvo se distinguió al silueta del temible monstruo. Y no parecía contento precisamente...

"¡¡MALDITAS PERRAS!!"

Todas se pusieron en guardia listas para el contraataque. El mutante avanzó unos pasos, levantó el hocico y emitió un largo y agudo aullido. El sonido rápidamente se propagó por todo el lugar hasta llegar a los oídos de las Sailor Scouts, quienes de inmediato sintieron un fuerte agarrotamiento de sus miembros. De alguna forma el alarido del lobo las mantenía inmovilizadas.

"¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!" exclamó Sailor Jupiter.

Beowulf lanzó una carcajada.

"Mi pequeño aullido emite odas sonoras de alta intensidad que tienen, digamos, interesantes efectos en el sistema nervioso humano, jejeje" explicó "Si quisiera podría hacer que sus nervios estallasen, pero me conformo con dejarlas inmóviles"

Levantó una mano y disparó un rayo de Ki que impactó en Sailor Moon derribándola. Tuxedo Mask lanzó una exclamación y en el acto recibió él también un disparo energético.

"Me voy a divertir mucho jugando 'tiro al blanco' con ustedes" confesó el mutante con una sonrisa siniestra "¿Quién quiere ser el próximo?"

"¿Qué tal yo?" dijo una voz a su espalda.

Sorprendido Beowulf se volvió y se topo con la silueta de Sailor Saturn quien empuñando su Silent Glaive descargó un rápido mandoble sobre él. Con gran agilidad atrapó la hoja con su garra izquierda. La sangre comenzó a manar con abundancia de la mano.

"¿¿Cómo rayos lograste escapar de mi ataque sónico??" quiso saber el lobo.

"Pues muy fácil" replicó Hotaru forcejeando con él "Usé mi _Muro del Silencio_ para protegerme de la ondas sonoras"

"Ya veo" dijo simplemente el licántropo.

Levantó la garra derecha para lanzar un zarpazo pero en eso la hoja de la lanza de Saturn emitió un destello provocando una pequeña explosión deshaciendo el puño izquierdo del monstruo. Ésta lanzó un terrible alarido de dolor y se apartó de un salto de lado de la Sailor Scout. Miró incrédulo el muñón sanguinolento que otrora fuera su garra y lanzó un nuevo alarido sólo que ahora de ira. Con los ojos inyectados de sangre miró a la guerrera de Saturno. Había odio puro en ellos. Hizo estallar su Ki, abrió su hocico y disparó un poderosísimo rayo de energía. Sailor Saturn sujetó su arma y formó un nuevo _Muro del Silencio_ que a duras penas consiguió contener el ataque. Aún así, se veía que su resistencia no iba a durar mucho.

Sailor Mercury observaba la escena con preocupación. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano consiguió extender su brazo en dirección a Beowulf. Una débil aura azul comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de la chica y en la palma de su mano se formó un burbuja del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol. Una vez que estuvo segura de que era lo más que podía hacer la disparó. El proyectil voló lentamente hacia el lobo impactando en su nuca y al instante cubriendo toda la cabeza del mismo con una gruesa capa de hielo. Esto hizo que cesara su ataque contra Sailor Saturn, quien cayó de rodillas agotada por el esfuerzo. Iracundo se volvió contra Amy mientras el hielo se derretía de su cara.

"¡Ya fue suficiente!" gritó furioso el mutante "Iba a matarlas rápidamente pero ahora las haré sufrir. Van a sentir como sus nervios se deshacen poco a poco"

Levantó el hocico y trató de lanzar un nuevo aullido pero le faltó la claridad y limpieza de antes, en cambió sonó débil y gangoso. Desconcertado se volvió hacia Sailor Mercury como si supiera lo que le había ocurrido.

"¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?" preguntó con voz ronca.

"El frío de mi ataque ocasionó que tus cuerdas vocales se entumecieran y eso evita que puedas usar tu ataque sónico" explicó la scout de Mercurio.

"Eres una desgraciada, pero no vas a vivir mucho tiempo"

Se preparaba para atacar a la chica de cabello azul cuando percibió una poderosa energía. Volteó hacia el sitio donde provenía y observó atónito a Hotaru quien estaba abrazada por una gran aura púrpura.

"No permitiré que sigas lastimando a mis amigas" advirtió la pequeña sailor, sujetó el Silent Glaive con ambas manos y éste comenzó emitir un fuerte destello purpúreo "¡Toma esto! ¡¡CORTE DEL SILENCIO!!()"

Una fortísima onda de energía cortante avanzó desgarrando el suelo hacia Beowulf. Al impactarlo en vez de partirlo en dos lo despedazó completamente. Pero el ataque no acabó ahí. El poder de Saturn avanzó por toda la isla partiendo el suelo, edificios, árboles, rocas y todo cuanto se cruzó en su camino hasta llegar al mar, el cual también se abrió ante él. Poco a poco la onda se fue debilitando hasta desaparecer en la lejanía. Tras finalizar con su técnica Sailor Saturn se desplomó inconsciente por el gran esfuerzo que había realizado. El resto de las chicas la contemplaban completamente azoradas por el tremendo poder desplegado.

"No sabía que Saturn tuviera ese poder" dijo Uranus a Neptune.

"Ni yo"

Desde que había renacido Hotaru y posteriormente Sailor Saturn, jamás la habían visto demostrar aquella fuerza destructora. Al parecer con el tiempo los poderes de su compañera se estaban incrementando. "Después de todo ella es la Sailor de la Destrucción" pensó para sí Haruka mirando los destrozos dejados por el ataque. Poco a poco las Sailors fueron recuperando la movilidad y cuanto pudieron fueron a auxiliar a los miembros que permanecían inconscientes, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Saturn.

"Amy, ocúpate de ellos el resto iremos a ayudar a Musashi y Minerva" indicó Uranus.

"De acuerdo, pero tengan cuidado"

Acto seguido Haruka, Michiru, Rei, Lita y Mina se marcharon en dirección de sus compañeros dispuestas a ayudarlos.

**. . .**

Shoryuki observaba detenidamente a su enemigo en espera del momento más indicado para atacar. El enorme hombre morsa medía cerca de los dos metros y medio de altura y tenía una gran corpulencia que acentuaba aún más su volumen. Vestía con una ligera armadura metálica y portaba un martillo de buen tamaño en la garra derecha. La guerrera terrestre trató de leer sus pensamientos pero no consiguió absolutamente nada, era obvio que también lo habían creado con protección para sus habilidades psíquicas. No se atrevía a atacar puesto que el mutante había adoptado una posición de defensa bastante fuerte por lo que no encontraba ni un sólo punto por donde acercarse. Minerva no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al notar como se había dado cuenta de aquel detalle. Hace un mes le era imposible reparar en una cosa así, pero gracias a el entrenamiento en el Dojo Hayabusa había mejorado notablemente, quizá era la persona que más avanzó, lo que no dejaba de sorprenderla. Musashi le había explicado que probablemente se debía a que el entrenamiento hacía surgir sus habilidades natas de combate que debía poseer como reencarnación de un Dragón Legendario. Sea cual fuere la razón ahora se sentía mucho más segura a la hora de combatir. Decidió olvidar aquellos razonamientos y concentrarse en la pelea. Cómo su enemigo tampoco parecía querer hacer el primer movimiento decidió que ella debería empezar. Usando su psicokinesis desprendió varios trozos de suelo y los arrojó contra el monstruo. Éste en lugar de esquivar los proyectiles tomó la empuñadura de su martillo con ambas manos y con ágiles movimientos redujo a añicos cada uno de los pedazos de roca y tierra que lo embistieron, pero justo cuando deshizo el último detrás de él apareció la Dragona de la Tierra sorpresivamente y le conectó un soberbio puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo mandó a volar hasta azotar duramente contra el piso. El hombre morsa se reincorporó con el rostro dolorido por el golpe y sintiendo, además, un fuerte ardor. Su piel olía a quemado, era como si Shoryuki lo hubiese golpeado con un hierro ardiente.

"Vaya, no me esperaba esto" dijo el hombre morsa con una sonrisa "Eres completamente diferente a la de la pelea anterior; tus movimientos, tu control sobre tu Ki y tu forma de atacar" se frotó ligeramente la herida "Los datos que me proporcionaron son completamente inútiles ahora, creo que tendré que empezar de cero contigo" añadió acentuando aún más su sonrisa.

"¿Y eso te alegra?" preguntó la inglesa perpleja por la actitud de su enemigo.

"Por supuesto, fui creado para disfrutar de los combates y si mi oponente resulta fácil de vencer la pelea es siempre muy aburrida"

"¡Genial! Aún cuando son simples monstruos creados en un laboratorio les dan la mentalidad de un 'macho' que exuda testosterona por todas partes, ¿a dónde ha llegado la ciencia?" comentó la rubia con sarcasmo.

"Una simple mujer como tú no puede comprender algo así" dijo con despecho el hombre morsa.

"Ni quiero hacerlo"

Molesto el mutante se arrojó contra Minerva a gran velocidad tratando de asestarle un golpe de su martillo, no obstante la chica logró esquivarlo dando un gran salto. En el aire hizo estallar su Ki, extendió el brazo hacia el mutante y disparó una _Bomba de Fuego_, pero antes de que esta alcanzara su objetivo el monstruo abrió su hocico y lanzó una poderosa corriente de aire congelado que deshizo la bola incandescente y golpeó a la dragona que se precipitó contra el suelo y justo antes de chocar se rehizo, cayendo de pie. Su armadura se había cubierto con una ligera escarcha.

"¿Qué sucede, se te enfriaron los ánimos?" bromeó el hombre morsa.

Shoryuki no contestó, únicamente elevó un poco su aura, derritiendo el hielo de su armadura.

"Es por esa razón que me bautizaron como Frost" explicó "Dejo frío todo cuanto se pone frente a mi"

"Sabes, eres peor comediante que Shiryu" replicó la inglesa.

El hombre morsa se dispuso a reiniciar el ataque pero en eso escuchó un sonido extraño detrás de él. Al voltearse se dio cuenta que había dos edificios suspendidos sobre su cabeza y sin poder escapar estos se le fueron encima. El estruendo recorrió la isla entera seguido de una nube polvo se extendió por todos lados. A pesar de la fuerza del impacto Minerva sabía que aquello no bastaba para liquidar a Frost por lo que estaba a la espera de que emergiera de la pila de escombro. Su espera no demoró mucho tiempo pues casi al instante cientos de fragmentos de concreto salieron despedidos por la fuerza del Ki del mutante. Era justo lo que la dragona esperaba.

"¡¡ALIENTO DEL DRAGÓN!!" gritó al disparar con rapidez su más poderosa técnica.

La enorme llamarada voló directo hacia el monstruo e impactó en éste sin que tuviese oportunidad de escapar. A pesar de lo exitoso de la treta Shoryuki no se convencía de que hubiera acabado con su enemigo por ello se mantuvo alerta. En eso vio atónita como la gran bola de fuego se fue apagando poco a poco dejando al descubierto la colosal silueta de Frost. Todo a su alrededor se había cubierto de hielo. Sobre los labios del mutante se trazó una sonrisa siniestra y segundos después descargó una nueva andanada de su aliento congelante, pero a diferencia del anterior, este era todo un vendaval ártico. La dragona terrestre no se dejó intimidar e inesperadamente se lanzó contra la corriente de aire frío; sorprendentemente la corriente se dividió en dos dejando libre el paso a Shoryuki quien lanzó un nuevo golpe de puño contra el hombre morsa. Éste reaccionó a tiempo e interpuso su martillo para contener el golpe, aún así se mantuvo un forcejeo entre ambos. Con gran asombro el monstruo observó como su arma comenzaba a calentarse hasta ponerse al rojo vivo en la zona que rozaba con el puño de su enemiga; y no sólo eso sino que también comenzó a experimentar un calor abrasador que provenía de la propia guerrera y que le achicharraba la piel con sólo tenerla cerca. Esto hizo que el engendro de Cherious Medical se distrajera, momento que fue aprovechado por Minerva para dispararle una _Bomba de Fuego_ a quemarropa, arrojándolo lejos aunque sin conseguir derribarlo.

El mutante se tocó la zona afectada por el ataque de la dragona. Tenía una fuerte quemadura que se alcanzaba a apreciar por el orificio de armadura derretida. Dolía como le demonio. Frost se detuvo a meditar sus opciones. No podía intentar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo puesto que la chica desprendía un calor que con seguridad sobrepasaba los mil grados centígrados y eso le impedía acercarse a ella a más de un metro sin comenzar a sentir que se le derretía la piel. Por otra parte los ataques a distancia tampoco servían ya que podía detenerlos o desviarlos con sus poderes psíquicos tal y como lo había hecho con su ráfaga de aliento congelante. La cosa se había puesto muy complicada para él. Fue en eso que se le ocurrió una idea.

Shoryuki miró desconcertada como su enemigo le arrojaba el martillo con todas sus fuerzas. El mazo avanzó hacia ella describiendo un movimiento circular directo a su cabeza. Sin mucho esfuerzo lo detuvo con su psicokinesis e inmediatamente lo lanzó de vuelta contra el monstruo impactando violentamente contra su pecho y... ¡desquebrajándolo! ¡Lo que había golpeado no era Frost sino una imagen suya hecha de hielo!

"¡Qué demonios!" exclamó desconcertada la inglesa.

No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. El mutante apareció a su espalda y disparó su aliento congelante sin que la dragona pudiese evitarlo. Una capa de hielo cubrió la totalidad de su cuerpo dejándola inmóvil. Conciente de que eso no bastaba para detenerla descargó un fortísimo puñetazo que la arrojó al suelo dejándola empotrada en el mismo. Pero el hombre morsa no acabó ahí sino que continuó descargado golpe tras golpe contra la indefensa guerrera terrestre. Sabía que no darle respiro era la única manera de vencerla. La lluvia de golpes continuó cayendo incesantemente impidiéndole reaccionar, concentrarse aunque sólo fuera un poco para escapar del castigo.

_No... no pu... puedo... no puedo... dejarme ma... matar. ¡No puedo dejarme matar! ¡¡NO PUEDO DEJARME MATAR!!_

"¡¡HAAAAAAAAA!!"

"¡Qué diablos!"

Repentinamente Frost notó como el cuerpo de Shoryuki emitió un fuerte resplandor rojizo junto con una andanada de aire caliente...

**. . .**

Las cinco Sailor Scouts corrían hacia donde sentía la presencia de la Dragona de la Tierra. Se detuvieron justo en el momento en que vieron como una columna de luz roja se elevó hacia el cielo tiñendo las tinieblas de un color sangriento. Desconcertadas por dicho fenómeno corrieron todavía más aprisa hacia el lugar donde estaba su compañera. Al llegar al sitio se sorprendieron de encontrar a la joven Ravencroft de pie en medio de un cráter, el suelo bajo sus pies, hecho de roca sólida, se había fundido pasando convertirse en un ligero charco de lava. Pero esto no era lo que más impresionó a las guerreras de la luna. ¡La armadura de la dragona estaba al rojo vivo!

"¡Minerva!" exclamó Sailor Mars e hizo el ademán de ir a ayudar a la británica pero esta la detuvo.

"No te acerques más" advirtió la aludida.

En eso cerró los ojos en señal de concentración y al instante su lóriga volvió a su temperatura normal. Shoryuki se miró las manos como si fuesen alguna clase de objeto extraño. En el último momento había hecho explotar su Ki a su máximo nivel y había realizado un nuevo y poderoso ataque.

"Oye ¿te encuentras bien, Minerva?" preguntó Rei preocupada.

La palabras de la scout hicieron volver a la rubia a la realidad.

"Sí, no te preocupes"

"¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió aquí?" quiso saber Sailor Jupiter.

"Es algo largo de contar" replicó la aludida "Sólo diré que el mutante fue destruido"

"Y con eso ya están liquidados todos esos monstruos" dijo una voz a espaldas del grupo de chicas.

Todas se volvieron y observaron a Musashi quien avanzaba con paso tranquilo hacia ellas. No lucía muy afectado por la batalla por lo que supusieron que no había tenido muchos problemas para ganar. Una vez junto a sus jóvenes compañeras el Dragón del Cielo sonrió satisfecho.

"Ahora podemos ir a buscar a León" indicó.

Sailors y dragona asintieron en señal de conformidad y se alistaron para iniciar la búsqueda cuando en eso escucharon un sonido extraño, era como... ¿aplausos? Desconcertados miraron a todas partes antes de identificar el lugar de donde provenían. Su rastreo concluyó cuando una persona surgió de entre las sombras de un edificio en ruinas. Era alto, de cabello largo y blanco, ojos de color dorado; vestía con un elegante traje de corte italiano de color blanco combinado con una camisa de color púrpura; pegado a la cintura llevaba una espada en una funda de cuero con ensambles de oro. Lo más inquietante de su apariencia era la siniestra sonrisa impresa en sus labios.

"¡Hermoso! ¡Simplemente hermoso!" felicitó efusivamente el recién llegado "Han sido unos combates realmente magníficos, dignos de los poderosos Dragones Legendarios y las famosas Sailor Scouts"

"¿Quién diablos eres tú?" interrogó Sailor Uranus.

"Me llamo Maxuell Sheppard" contestó el aludido.

"Entonces tú eres el que dirige todo esto ¿no es así?"

"Justamente"

Sailor Jupiter estuvo a punto de arrojarse sobre él para hacerlo confesar dónde se encontraba León pero fue detenida por Hayabusa.

"Espera, Jupiter, es mejor que no subestimes a este individuo" solicitó "Ya que fue él quien derrotó a Shiryu"

"¿¿QUÉ??" gritaron las sailor y Minerva a unísono.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Sheppard se acentuó aún más.

"¡Ah!, pero que perceptivo" dijo el americano con ironía "Fue muy listo de tu parte darte cuenta de ello" en eso su sonrisa se borró dando paso a una expresión desafiante "Lo malo es que esa inteligencia no te alcanzó para percatarte de que ninguno de ustedes tiene el suficiente poder para salir con vida de esta isla"

Y tras sus palabras comenzó a elevar su Ki de manera increíble haciendo que toda la isla fuese sacudida por un tremendo temblor. No obstante Ryu no se dejó intimidar y también elevó su Ki a un nivel tan alto como el de el jefe de Cherious Medical.

_La batalla final estaba por comenzar..._

El inspector Fujima recorría un pasillo que parecía no ir a ninguna parte. No medía más de dos metros de ancho por cuatro de alto; sus muros se encontraba pintados de blanco y el piso cubierto con baldosas de cerámica del mismo color. Había estado dando vueltas por un intricado laberinto de puertas y pasillos hasta que por fin llegó a una aparente entrada a 'algo más' interesante que sólo grises oficinas y ese algo era aquel interminable corredor. El policía avanzaba tranquilamente sin intentar ser sigiloso, ya que con todo el alboroto que se escuchaba en el exterior no creía que nadie le prestara atención. Sin embargo estaba equivocado, pues al final del pasillo alguien lo aguardaba con calma. En cuanto avistó una silueta humana, aparentemente, desenfundó su CZ - 75 y avanzó con precaución. Conforme se acercó pudo distinguir la figura de una mujer de no más de treinta años, pelirroja, vestida con un traje sastre de color negro.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Fujima apuntándole con su arma.

La pelirroja sonrió sin inquietarse en lo absoluto por el cañón que le apuntaba.

"Me llamo Alexia Wonderly" se identificó la joven "Jefa de operaciones de Cherious Medical"

La sonrisa permaneció indemne. El policía continuó mirándola con desconfianza, estudiándola para tratar de hacerse una idea de con qué tipo de persona estaba tratando.

"Y supongo que usted es el inspector Fujima, ¿no es cierto?" preguntó la chica aunque era más una afirmación "Sígame, lo llevaré donde está Shiryu"

Pero el aludido permaneció en su sitio. No tenía ni una pizca de confianza en la extraña mujer que acaba de presentarse frente a él. Le desconcertaba su actitud, y su aire de suficiencia. La joven volvió a sonreír divertida por el recelo mostrado por el policía.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso no vino a rescatar a su amigo?"

"Sí" contestó "Vine a rescatarlo de _tu_ gente"

"Escuche, inspector, yo trabajo por dinero y no por lealtad ni ninguna de esas cursilerías" informó a su vez Alexia dando muestras por vez primera de impaciencia "Pero últimamente me he estado diciendo que no me pagan lo suficiente por este trabajo. Maxuell Sheppard tiene un ejército de monstruos súperpoderosos, una abultada cuenta de banco y demasiados secretos como para sentirme tranquila (sin mencionar que no parece estar muy cuerdo), por eso he decido que lo mejor es renunciar ahora que todavía respiro"

"Aún no comprendo por qué nos ayudas"

"Por que si Shiryu y sus amigos andan sueltos por esta isla seguro que no quedará nada en pie" dijo para luego añadir "Ni siquiera Sheppard, y eso hará mi huida más fácil ya que no quiero terminar como el Dr. Kaiba"

El policía todavía no estaba muy convencido con la explicación de la mujer pero decidió seguirle el juego. Tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones. Atravesaron una puerta y continuaron por una nueva serie de pasillos hasta llegar a un elevador. Entraron en él y Alexia fue la encargada de operarlo. Fujima observó en la pequeña pantalla que registraba los pisos que estaba descendiendo. El viaje fue breve y terminó, para desagrado del inspector, en un corredor idéntico a los demás, salvo por la diferencia de que este era más corto y terminaba en una puerta de doble hoja de aluminio. Avanzaron en completo silencio hacia la entrada. Ahí la pelirroja tecleó un código en un pequeño teclado ubicado al costado izquierdo de las puertas. Se escuchó un pequeño pitido e inmediatamente se abrió la puerta. Ésta daba al interior de una gran cámara en dónde había una serie consolas de aspecto sofisticado. En la pared este se encontraban alineados una serie de contenedores de cristal, en su mayoría vacíos salvo por uno.

"Shiryu..." murmuró Fujima al observarlo.

El Dragón del Mar, con su armadura puesta, se encontraba en el interior de uno de los cilindros de cristal conectado a un respirador y nadando en medio de un líquido de color verde. Ante la muda pregunta del policía Alexia respondió:

"Se encuentra en una cámara de recuperación" explicó "El respirador le proporciona el oxígeno que necesita para vivir; el liquido que lo rodea es un caldo especial de microorganismos que regeneran sus tejidos y curan sus heridas a la vez que le proporcionan nutrientes que fungen como sustituto alimenticio, y en el caso de tu amigo agregamos un fuerte sedante para mantenerlo inconsciente"

"¿Y por qué no le quitaron su armadura?"

"No hubo manera de quitársela" informó Alexia "Parece como si fuera parte de él, sin mencionar que es más dura que el titanio"

"Bueno, no importa sólo sácalo de ahí" solicitó Fujima.

La asistente de Sheppard asintió se dirigió a una consola. Oprimió varios botones y como consecuencia el tanque comenzó a vaciarse, para luego subir el cilindro y dejar libre al dragón legendario. El policía inmediatamente corrió hacia él, lo tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a zarandearlo para hacerlo reaccionar. Después de un rato el mexicano pareció volver en si mismo, aunque bastante aturdido por el sedante. Al abrir los ojos miró a Toshiro algo desorientado.

"In... inspector ¿dónde... ?" balbuceó débilmente.

"Estás en el laboratorio número cinco" informó el interlocutor "Fuiste capturado por Cherious Medical pero descuida, tus amigos y yo hemos venido a rescatarte"

León tardó un rato en comprender lo que se le había dicho, su cabeza era un completo caos. Pero en cuanto ésta entró en orden una expresión de alarma se trazó en su faz. Torpemente trató de ponerse de pie pero su cuerpo aún no respondía como su mente. Tenía que advertirles a sus amigos sobre el sujeto que lo había derrotado.

"¡Maldita sea!" juró con desesperación "Debo ir inmediatamente con mis amigos"

"¿Qué sucede?" interrogó el inspector desconcertado por la actitud del adolescente.

"Es... ese tipo, el sujeto de cabello blanco"

"¿Te refieres a Sheppard?" intervino Alexia "¿Qué hay con él?"

"Debo... debo ir a... ayudarlos... porque ese sujeto..." tosió expulsando un poco del líquido en donde segundos antes había estado nadando.

"Tranquilo, chico, no debes agitarte no sólo los Dragones están aquí sino también las Sailor Scouts y ellos pueden ocuparse de cualquier cosa" dijo Fujima tratando de calmarlo.

Pero el joven por el contrario se agitaba cada vez más.

"¡No! Tengo que ir ayudarlos" dijo obstinadamente "Tengo que ayudarlos porque ese tipo es... ¡un Dragón Legendario!"

**-Fin del capítulo 15-**

() La técnica que empleó Hotaru, el _Corte del Silencio_, no existe ni en el manga ni en el anime, es de mi entera creación.

_...SEE YOU SPACE COWBOYS._


	16. Batalla en el laboratorio numero cinco

La Esencia del Dragón

**Capítulo 16: "Batalla en el laboratorio número cinco"**

Una brillante aura púrpura rodeaba por completo la silueta de Maxuell Sheppard desatando al mismo tiempo una fuerte corriente de viento que agitaba los cabellos de todos los presentes. Ryu permanecía con la mirada fija en su oponente. Tal y como se había dado cuenta dos días atrás aquel hombre poseía _la esencia del dragón_ y por tal motivo tenía el gran poder que ahora demostraba. Esto lo había desconcertado desde el primer momento en que se enteró, ¿cómo era posible? Se supone que sólo debían existir tres seres con dicha fuerza: Shiryu, Shoryuki y él mismo. ¿Por qué entonces este hombre, poseedor de un alma malvada (de eso no había duda), tenía el mismo poder que ellos? Era algo que tenía que averiguar a toda costa.

"¿Quién eres realmente?" preguntó repentinamente el dragón celeste. "¿Cómo es que posees... _la esencia del dragón_?"

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó a su vez el presidente de Cherious Medical desconcertado.

Las mismas Sailor Scouts se mostraron igualmente sorprendidas por la pregunta del Dragón del Cielo.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso de la esencia del dragón?" quiso saber Sailor Mars.

"Nosotros los Dragones Legendarios poseemos una energía única a la cual conocemos como 'esencia del dragón', que es la fuente de nuestro poder; es la fuerza que nos permite controlar la Naturaleza y usarla como instrumento" replicó Musashi "Se supone que sólo nosotros debemos tenerla pero este individuo también la posee..."

El hombre de cabello blanco sonrió ante las palabras del guerrero de armadura blanca.

"Vaya, no tenía idea de que mi poder fuera el mismo que el de ustedes" confesó "Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, sin embargo, aunque la fuente es la misma no significa que el nivel sea igual"

Acto seguido extendió la mano hacia el grupo de héroes y disparó un poderoso rayo de energía purpúrea que voló implacable hacia su objetivo. Las Sailors y Shoryuki se hicieron a un lado para esquivar la mortífera onda, no así Hayabusa quien permaneció en su sitio, adoptó la postura del _Battoujutsu_ y cuando la bola de luz estuvo dentro de su rango desenvainó su espada a toda velocidad desviándola hacia el cielo dónde se perdió después de hacer un gran agujero en medio de las nubes.

"Eso es verdad" convino el samurai para luego extender su brazo hacia el americano y gritar: "¡Relámpago del Dragón!"

Una poderosa descarga eléctrica escapó de la palma de la mano izquierda del dragón deslizándose por el aire directo a Sheppard quién de inmediato imitó a guerrero albino, sacó su espada y contuvo así el ataque eléctrico. Era posible apreciar como aún quedaban residuos de energía en la hoja de doble filo.

"Me parece que este será un duelo de espadas" dijo Ryu adoptando una guardia de Kendo.

Al mismo tiempo sus compañeras se alistaron para luchar al lado del samurai.

-_"Esperen un momento" _-dijo Musashi por medio de la telepatía- _"Dejen que yo luche primero contra él"_

-_"¿Crees que sea conveniente?"_ -cuestionó la joven Ravencroft- _"Recuerda lo que le pasó a León"_

-_"Lo sé, pero no tenemos idea de qué habilidades tiene este sujeto es mejor que yo lo pruebe primero y cuando sea el momento justo ustedes interviene"_

-_"No me gusta mucho la idea, pero de acuerdo"_ -luego sondeó las mentes de sus amigas- _"A las chicas tampoco les agrada el plan pero aceptan"_

-_"Bien"_

De inmediato el espadachín arremetió contra el hombre de ojos dorados a gran velocidad descargando un fuerte mandoble que impactó en la hoja de doble filo. Sheppard hizo uso de una increíble fuerza para rechazar al dragón y contraatacarlo con un molinete que éste evadió dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás, sin embargo no se esperaba que el presidente de Cherious Medical disparara una ráfaga de energía con su mano libre. El ataque fue tan repentino que Ryu no pudo esquivarlo, estallándole en el pecho y mandándolo a volar. No obstante en el aire se rehizo, dio un giro de 270º cayendo de pie y volvió a la carga con su técnica _Do Ryu Sen _(explosión terrestre). La hoja de la katana golpeó con violencia partiendo el suelo hasta donde estaba Maxuell quien salió despedido a causa del impacto, chocando contra el piso metros atrás. Aún así se requería de mucho más para vencerlo. Así lo pensó el Dragón del Cielo al observar como se ponía de pie.

"Impresionante" dijo el americano "Sin duda tú eres el dragón más poderoso de todos ya que de otra forma no podrías luchar a la par de mi"

"¿Y eso no será porque aún no has peleado con todo tu poder?"

El hombre de largo cabello blanco sonrió.

"Puede ser" dijo simplemente para luego sujetar su espada con ambas manos y levantarla por encima de su cabeza en posición horizontal. La hoja del arma comenzó emitir un destello púrpura "Entonces será mejor mostrarte un poco de mi poder real... ¡¡DESTRUCTION SLASH!!"

Lanzó un mandoble que liberó la energía acumulada en la espada formando un inmenso arco de luz, el cual se dirigió a toda velocidad sobre el guerrero legendario. Éste sorprendentemente no intentó esquivarlo sino que sujetó su espada con la mano derecha sobre su cabeza en posición horizontal. El metal comenzó a ser rodeado de una gran cantidad de electricidad que se contonea como una serpiente luminosa.

"¡¡EXPLOSIÓN DEL DRAGÓN CELESTIAL!!" exclamó Musashi antes de arrojar la estocada que libera un enorme rayo eléctrico que rápidamente adopta la figura de un dragón.

Ambos poderes impactaron ocasionado una tremenda explosión. La tierra tembló como si expresara el pánico que le producían el par de seres que luchaban; un ventarrón ardiente se expandió por todas partes vestido de una capa de polvo y acompañado de una luz cegadora. Las Sailors y Shoryuki se tiraron al piso para protegerse de las esquirlas de roca que volaban por doquier, sólo el Dragón del Cielo permaneció de pie. Buscaba a su enemigo por medio de su Ki, pero éste había desaparecido y debido a la bruma polvorienta le resultaba imposible encontrarlo con la vista. En eso sintió como algo caía sobre él, levantó la vista y observó como Sheppard descendía a gran velocidad listo para asestarle un golpe mortal con su espada. Haciendo uso de sus reflejos al máximo logró escapar por los pelos del sablazo haciéndose a un lado.

"_¡¡Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Kan Sen!!_ (Espiral del Dragón)" gritó al mismo tiempo que giraba el cuerpo 360º y aprovechando al máximo la fuerza de dicho movimiento golpeó de lleno la espalda de su rival con la hoja de la Ryuken arrojándolo a gran distancia de ahí hasta impactar con las ruinas de uno de los edificios del complejo.

Tanto las Sailor Scouts como Minerva estaban muy impresionadas con la rapidez de los movimientos de Hayabusa ya que ninguna los captó claramente. Sin embargo se sorprendieron más cuando Maxuell se reincorporó a pesar del tremendo ataque recibido. En su espalda se podía apreciar un larga cortada en su chaqueta pero no había rastros de sangre, esto desconcertó incluso al mismo Ryu.

"¿Por qué no está herido?" dijo incrédula Sailor Venus.

"Es cierto, recibió un golpe directo con el filo de la katana de Musashi y con la fuerza que lo golpeó debió partirle en dos el cuerpo" indicó la Dragona de la Tierra.

Sailor Mars también se cuestionaba lo mismo. Para averiguar lo que sucedía cerró los ojos y usando sus habilidades místicas se concentró en el hombre de ojos dorados sorprendiéndose con lo que descubrió.

"Un campo de energía" dijo simplemente Rei como respondiendo a la pregunta expresada por sus compañeras "El cuerpo de ese hombre se encuentra cubierto por un delgado campo de energía y fue eso lo que lo protegió, es como si fuera una segunda piel"

Ravencroft no perdió tiempo y de inmediato estableció comunicación telepática con el dragón celeste informándole del descubrimiento de la sacerdotisa.

-_"Ahora entiendo"_ -dijo simplemente el espadachín.

-_"Creo que ya lo probamos lo suficiente, es mejor que intervengamos de una vez"_ -señaló la inglesa.

-_Sí, tienes razón, es hora de..."_

Pero no pudo completar la frase. En ese momento el presidente de Cherious Medical miró hacia donde se encontraba el samurai, sus ojos emitieron un leve resplandor áureo y al instante el suelo bajo los pies de Ryu explotó lanzándolo hacia las alturas donde fue interceptado por Sheppard quien lo golpeó con un _Destruction Slash _a quemarropa. El cuerpo del guerrero de blanco se precipitó hacia el suelo rocoso donde chocó con violencia. No obstante, el sujeto de cabello blanco aún no estaba conforme con su ofensiva por cual lanzó otro _Destruction Slash_ en contra del dragón caído ocasionando una nueva explosión.

Maxuell descendió lentamente al piso (era obvio que él también tenía la capacidad de volar), luego de acabada la conmoción observó satisfecho la culminación de su obra. Después volteó hacia donde se encontraban el resto de las guerreras, desafiándolas con la mirada.

Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Uranus intentaron arrojarse contra él pero Minerva les cerró paso.

"Esperen, no deben actuar impulsivamente o terminarán como Musashi" les señaló.

"Ella tiene razón" secundó Sailor Neptune "Ese sujeto es muy poderoso, tanto como Sailor Galaxia y si queremos derrotarlo debemos actuar con inteligencia"

"¿Y alguien tiene alguna clase de plan o algo por el estilo?" preguntó Sailor Mars preocupada.

"Yo sí" intervino Michiru.

El presidente de Cherious Medical observó desconcertado que sólo Minerva se disponía a enfrentarlo mientras que las Sailor Scouts permanecían en segundo plano. Sonrió al pensar en lo tontos que eran los Dragones Legendarios por enfrentarlo en duelo singular cuando era obvio que ninguno de ellos igualaba su poder. Decidió olvidarse de eso y concentrarse en acabar con aquélla pelea. Si sus enemigos eran unos malos estrategas era algo que no debía importarle.

La Dragona de la Tierra arremetió contra él a toda velocidad con una lluvia de golpes y patadas que eran esquivadas sin mayor problema por el americano, no obstante, éste comenzó a sentir cierta incomodidad debido al calor generado por la guerrera terrestre. Su campo de energía le brindaba una buena protección pero aún así la temperatura era tan alta que conseguía sentirla. Un poco asfixiado evitó un puñetazo y colocó su mano izquierda en el vientre de la británica disparando un rayo de energía a bocajarro mandándola a volar bastante lejos. Fue en ese momento que se percató de que las guerreras de la Luna lo habían rodeado listas para atacarlo.

"_¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!_"

"_¡Ataque de Hojas de Roble de Júpiter!_"

"_Beso de Amor y Belleza de Venus!_"

"¡_Reflejo Submarino!_"

"_Espada de Urano... ¡Elimina!_"

Los cinco poderes avanzaron directo a Sheppard mas no pudieron alcanzarlo pues éste dio un gran salto para evitarlos, sin embargo no pudo anticipar que Shoryuki ya lo esperaba en las alturas con su técnica _Aliento del Dragón_ que lo alcanzó sin remedio, precipitando al hombre de cabellos blancos en medio de una bola de fuego. Pero el ataque no acababa ahí; en tierra las cinco guerreras se habían juntado formando un círculo al mismo tiempo que cada una era rodea por un aura de su color respectivo.

"¡¡ATAQUE DE LOS PLANETAS DE LAS SAILORS!!" anunciaron a unísono.

Una columna de luz ascendió directo hacia el creador de los mutantes. Una fuerte explosión cimbró nuevamente la isla e hizo parecer que los cielos ardían. La dragona descendió cerca de donde se encontraban las cinco sailors a quienes felicitó por el exitoso ataque.

"Chicas, vayan a buscar a Musashi" pidió la guerrera de rojo "El ataque que recibió fue poderoso pero estoy segura que no fue suficiente para derrotarlo"

"¿Qué piensas hacer tú?" preguntó Haruka.

"Voy a tratar de contenerlo" replicó la aludida "Ahora lo tomamos desprevenido pero no vamos tener siempre esa suerte, necesitamos a Ryu si es que queremos vencerlo"

Y sin decir nada más comenzó a elevar su Ki. Un aura de color escarlata cubrió su cuerpo haciendo que su largo cabello se elevara; varias rocas comenzaron a flotar en el aire gracias a su psicokinesis y de inmediato se lanzaron sobre el sitio donde había caído Sheppard. Una tras otras las peñas chocaban inmisericordemente levantando una gran polvadera. Por otro lado, las guerreras lunares habían ido hacia el sitio donde yacía el samurai. Gracias a las habilidades de Rei lograron ubicarlo y tras remover una rocas con un poco de dificultad consiguieron sacarlo. La scout de Marte estaba intentando reanimarlo cuando escuchó un fuerte estruendo, se volvió y sólo alcanzó ver a Shoryuki volar hasta caer a menos de dos metros frente a ella. A lo lejos pudieron apreciar la figura del americano, quien no lucía muy feliz. Éste sujetó la empuñadura de su espada con ambas manos listo para arremeter contra ellas. Velozmente cayó sobre la dragona quien aún estaba aturdida por el ataque anterior. La aguda pieza metálica descendía implacablemente contra su cabeza lista para partirla en dos... pero justo en ese momento alguien se interpuso entre la cuchilla y la británica; ¡Sailor Saturn había detenido el mandoble con su Silent Glaive!

"¡TÚ!" exclamó furioso Maxuell.

"¡Sailor Moon!" gritó Hotaru sin prestarle atención "¡Ahora!"

El hombre de cabello blanco miró encima de la cabeza de la más joven de las guerreras de la Luna y se dio cuenta de que la líder de las Sailor Scouts se alistaba para disparar su _Poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada_. El resplandor surgido del cetro de Serena avanzó directo a Sheppard. La sailor de la Destrucción y el Renacimiento se apartó de inmediato y al mismo tiempo apuntó su lanza hacia su enemigo para disparar su técnica _Silent Glaive Surprise_. Las demás guerreras, superando su sorpresa inicial, colaboraron en el ataque conjunto con sus respectivos poderes. El presidente de Cherious Medical fue arrastrado por el maremagnum que se abalanzó sobre él, saliendo despedido a más de cien metros de distancia hasta impactar con el suelo rocoso levantando una enorme nube de humo.

Por otro lado, Sailor Mercury ayudaba a Minerva a reincorporarse.

"Llegaron justo a tiempo" observó la dragona terrestre.

"No te esfuerces tanto el ataque que recibiste fue muy fuerte" le dijo Amy.

"No te preocupes, estoy bien, debemos prepararnos porque no creo que eso sea suficiente"

La sailor de Mercurio asintió y ambas se reunieron con el resto de sus amigas, Tuxedo Mask y Musashi, quien ya había recobrado la conciencia.

"¿Minerva como te encuentras?" quiso saber Hayabusa.

"Perfectamente" respondió "¿Y qué tal tú?"

"Un poco aturdido pero listo para seguir"

"Me alegra que todos estén bien, por un momento pensé que tal vez habíamos llegado tarde" intervino Sailor Moon.

"Quieren dejar de platicar, ese tipo ya se levantó" observó Haruka con rudeza.

Sheppard se reincorporó con algo de dificultad, su cuerpo entero le dolía y eso lo sorprendió bastante. Se miró de reojo y comprobó atónito que tenía varias heridas por todos lados lo cual era imposible. Se suponía que nada podía lastimarlo cuando activaba su campo de energía. Ni siquiera la poderosa espada del Dragón del Cielo había podido dañarlo y en cambio los ataques de las Sailor Scouts sí lo habían conseguido, ¿a qué se debía? No creía que las guerreras de minifalda se hubieran vuelto más fuertes que los dragones. Lanzó un suspiro y decidió dejar se cuestionarse tonterías, lo habían sorprendido por subestimar a sus adversarias, lo mejor era usar su fuerza a toda su capacidad... aún y cuando eso fuera peligroso para él.

Las Sailor Scouts y Dragones Legendarios observaron como repentinamente Maxuell arrojaba su espada a un lado a la vez que hacía estallar su Ki; un alo púrpura lo rodeó en ese momento, sus músculos comenzaron a crecer desmesuradamente lo cual desgarró por completo sus prendas; su piel se tornó escamosa como la de un reptil, de sus dedos surgieron garras de color negro, los colmillos de su boca también aumentaron de tamaño y su rostro, aunque siguió siendo humano, adquirió rasgos mucho más toscos. La apariencia del americano era imponente lo mismo que el nivel de su aura.

"¿¿Qué demonios... ??" exclamó Sailor Jupiter.

"¡Se ha convertido en un monstruo!" observó Sailor Moon

Antes de que cualquiera pudiese reaccionar Sheppard apareció justo frente a Ryu propinándole un poderosísimo golpe de puño que lo mandó a volar muy lejos de ahí, después extendió la mano izquierda hacia Shoryuki y disparó una ráfaga de energía que impactó en ella, derribándola. Lita fue la primera de las scouts en reaccionar arrojándose contra el ominoso ser conectándole un puñetazo en pleno rostro, no obstante, el agredido ni siquiera lo sintió y aprovechando el desconcierto de la chica le dio una patada que la arrojó a gran distancia; Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune se unieron al ataque con su _Maremoto de Neptuno _y el _Tierra... ¡Tiembla!_, pero sus poderes fueron fácilmente rechazados por las manos del presidente de Cherious Medical quien contraatacó con una onda invisible de Ki que tumbó a ambas guerreras. Por otra parte Sailor Moon, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Venus atacaron conjuntamente con sus mejores técnicas pero el monstruo creó una barrera de energía que los protegió del multi-ataque, para luego extender ambos brazos y disparar un gran rayo de energía directo al grupo de heroínas. Éstas, sin pensarlo dos veces se hicieron a un lado para esquivarlo; Serena, Amy y Hotaru a al derecha y Rei y Mina a la izquierda. Justo detrás de la sacerdotisa y de la diosa del amor se materializó la silueta de Maxuell, quien de inmediato repartió sendos puñetazos que dejaron fuera de combate a ambas guerreras. Estaba por arremeter contra el resto del grupo cuando alguien lo atacó de improviso por la espalda. Se volvió justo a tiempo para detener con su mano izquierda la filosa hoja que buscaba su cuello. Tuxedo Mask había tomado la espada dejada por él y la había usado su contra.

"¡Ah, sí! Me había olvidado de ti" dijo Sheppard con una sonrisa siniestra para después patear a Darien en las costillas y arrojarlo lejos completamente inconsciente "Y gracias por devolverme mi espada"

Después de eso volteó hacia donde estaban la princesa de la Luna y sus dos guerreras empuñando nuevamente su espada.

"Ustedes consiguieron herirme hace unos momentos, creo que por eso merecen un trato especial"

Sujetó la empuñadura con ambas manos para adoptar la postura de su técnica más poderosa.

"¡¡DESTRUCTION SLASH!!"

La gigantesca onda de energía avanzó sin piedad contra el trío de Sailors quienes sabían que el ataque era demasiado grande y rápido para esquivarlo por lo que optaron por el contraataque.

"¡¡SILENT GLAIVE SURPRISE!!"

"¡¡RAPSODIA ACUÁTICA DE MERCURIO!!"

"¡¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE LA LUNA PLATEADA!!"

Los tres poderes chocaron contra el arco de luz del americano, desatándose una feroz pugna entre ellos. Maxuell no podía creer que pese a su incremento de poder las Sailor Scouts pudiera hacerle frente de aquella forma, definitivamente había algo que no estaba bien. Cómo su ataque comenzaba ceder, el hombre de ojos dorados incrementó el nivel de su Ki y lo transmitió hacia su técnica. Esto sólo consiguió que se volviera inestable y segundos después se produjo una explosión cuya onda expansiva derribó a las sailors e hizo retroceder varios metros a Sheppard.

Serena, Hotaru y Amy yacían a varios metros aparentemente inconscientes; por otro lado estaban Rei y Mina y más allá Lita, Haruka y Michiru también fuera de combate. El hombre de cabello blanco sonrió satisfecho. Posó sus ojos en el sitio donde se encontraba la princesa y decidió que ese grupo era el más peligroso y por ello decidió exterminarlo primero. Se preparó para disparar de nueva cuenta su _Destruction Slash_ cuando en eso sintió una presencia sobre él. Miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con el Dragón del Cielo descendiendo contra él.

"_¡¡Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Tsui Sen!! _(Pluma del Dragón)" anunció el samurai.

Sheppard intentó detener el mandoble interponiendo su espada pero la Ryuken la destrozó fácilmente impactando justo en su cabeza. Pero el ataque no terminó ahí sino que Ryu tomó la espada sólo con la mano izquierda y en la derecha apoyó el borde sin filo de la katana a la vez que se impulsaba hacia arriba golpeando la barbilla del norteamericano.

"¡¡RYU SHOU SEN!! (Ascenso del Dragón)"

El golpe elevó a ambos un par de metros sobre suelo. Musashi aprovechó el aturdimiento de su enemigo para atacar nuevamente con su técnica _Explosión del Dragón Celestial_ a quemarropa. El cuerpo de salió despedido tras el impacto, deteniéndose en una un montón de escombros a doscientos metros de distancia. Hayabusa lanzó un suspiro y se dio media para ir a ayudar a las chicas cuando escuchó el sonido de una explosión, al instante se volvió para observar como miles de trozos de rocas eran arrojados por los aires a causa del poderoso Ki de Sheppard. El dragón celeste no podía creer lo que le indicaban sus sentidos. A pesar de los innumerables ataques recibidos el americano no parecía realmente afectado, tampoco agotado, incluso parecía que se volvía más fuerte cada minuto que pasaba.

"¿Qué acaso ese tipo está hecho de acero?" dijo alguien a lado de Musashi.

El espadachín volteó y vio a Minerva quien se había reincorporado para continuar con la lucha.

"No" replicó el aludido "Pero no es normal lo que está pasando"

"¿A qué te refieres?" interrogó la británica.

"Cuando uno pelea lo natural es que suceda un desgaste de las fuerzas" explicó el japonés "Pero en el caso de ese tipo no ha sucedido, su poder no ha disminuido un ápice y más bien se ha ido incrementando conforme ha avanzado el combate"

La joven Ravencroft miró con preocupación hacia el sitio donde se encontraba su enemigo. Había adquirido algo de confianza gracias al avance logrado con el entrenamiento pero ahora nuevamente comenzaba a tener dudas respecto a sus habilidades ante este nuevo enemigo.

"¿Crees que somos capaces de vencerlo?"

"No lo sé" contestó Ryu "El es muy poderoso pero nosotros lo superamos en número y habilidad"

La chica le miró sorprendida.

"¿Habilidad?"

"¿No te haz dado cuenta de que su forma de luchar es muy deficiente?" cuestionó el dragón celeste "A pesar de la diferencia de nivel hemos logrado mantener la pelea e incluso lo hemos golpeado mucho más que él a nosotros. Si ese tipo fuera un buen peleador ya no tendríamos nuestras cabezas sobre los hombros"

"Es verdad" convino Minerva "Y ahora que lo pienso también ha sido afectado más por los ataques de las chicas que por los nuestros"

"Sí, por eso lo mejor que podemos hacer es tratar de contenerlo y esperar a que nuestras amigas se recuperen y ver si con alguno de sus poderes podemos vencerlo"

"Es buena idea" concordó la rubia "Entonces hagámoslo"

Ambos asintieron en señal de conformidad antes de arrojarse contra Sheppard a toda velocidad. El americano reaccionó conteniendo un mandoble de Ryu con el antebrazo izquierdo y rechazándolo con su fuerza para después evadir el golpe de puño de Shoryuki y contraatacar con un rodillazo en su vientre que la hizo retroceder. Musashi volvió a la carga disparando un _Relámpago del Dragón_ que Maxuell de inmediato contuvo con la palma de la mano derecha y lo desvió para detener la _Bomba de Fuego_ de la dragona terrestre. Después se arrojó contra ambos descargando una lluvia de puñetazos que los dragones apenas y podían contener hasta que el hombre de ojos dorados logró conectarle una fuerte patada a la Dragona de la Tierra arrojándola lejos para luego disparar un rayo de Ki al Dragón del Cielo derribándolo también. Aprovechando el aturdimiento del samurai el estadounidense se abalanzó contra él tratando de conectarle un puñetazo, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo sintió como todo su cuerpo se paralizó. La guerrera de rojo había utilizado su psicokinesis para inmovilizarlo. Hayabusa no desaprovechó el momento para atacarlo con una de sus mejores técnicas.

"¡¡KUZU RYU SEN!!"

Sheppard recibió de lleno los nueve golpes y salió despedido hacia atrás, chocando duramente contra el suelo. Sin embargo rápidamente se reincorporó.

"¡Desgraciados! ¡No pienso permitir que se sigan burlando de mi!" exclamó furioso.

Hizo estallar su aura una vez más volviendo a incrementar su poder. Tras esto colocó sus manos juntas a un costado de su cuerpo para comenzar a acumular energía en medio de ellas.

"¡¡DESTRUCTION WAVE!!" gritó antes de extender ambas manos hacia el frente liberando una gigantesca onda energética.

El colosal ataque avanzó hacia los dragones quienes ante los veloz del mismo sólo pudieron contraatacar. Ryu utilizó su _Explosión del Dragón Celestial_ y Shoryuki invocó, en vez de su _Aliento del Dragón_, un ataque diferente. Extendió su mano derecha y con la izquierda se sujetó la muñeca.

"¡¡RESPLANDOR ROJO!!"

Al lado del luminoso dragón de electricidad avanzó una gigantesca estela escarlata y juntos volaron directo al poder de Sheppard. El violento impacto estremeció a la isla entera; se desataron intensos ventarrones que lanzaban toneladas de polvo y piedras pequeñas y poco a poco alejaban las nubes que vestían el cielo. Ambos poderes se mantenían en pugna como dos serpientes de luz retorciéndose entre sí tratando de morder la una a la otra. Musashi y Minerva habían elevado su Ki hasta su máximo nivel tratando de contrarrestar el mortal ataque, no así el americano quien ante la resistencia volvió a incrementar su poder (ante el azoro de sus oponentes), comenzando a ganar terreno.

"¡Maldición! ¿Qué el poder de ese sujeto no tiene límite?" exclamó Ravencroft desesperada.

"No lo sé, pero no vamos a resistir su embate" observó Hayabusa en forma sombría.

"Creo que este es el fin, Musashi"

"Sí, eso..." se interrumpió al escuchar algo a sus espaldas.

"¡Por el poder de la Luna!"

"¡Por el poder de Mercurio!"

"¡Por el poder de Marte!"

"¡Por el poder de Júpiter!"

"¡Por el poder de Venus!"

"¡Por el poder de Urano!"

"¡Por el poder de Neptuno!"

"¡Por el poder de Saturno!"

Un intenso resplandor cubrió el circulo formado por las ocho Sailor Scouts tan intenso que opacó al provocado por el choque de los poderes de dragones de Sheppard, el cual se concentró en el centro del círculo en una gran bola de luz blanca. Ésta se elevó por encima de las guerreras en minifalda y salió disparada hacia el _Destruction Wave_ que estaba por vencer las técnicas de los guerreros legendarios. El nuevo impulso consiguió que la balanza se decantara de nueva cuenta para los defensores de Tokio.

"¡¡Bastardas!!" exclamó furioso Maxuell al observar como los sailors comenzaban a ganar terreno frente a él "¡¡No crean que con eso basta para vencerme!!"

Estaba por incrementar nuevamente su energía cuando alguien salió de la nada y lo golpeó fuertemente en el rostro. Esto hizo que se desequilibrara y perdiera el control de su poder. La energía del _Destruction Wave _se suspendió y los poderes de los defensores avanzaron sin obstáculo hacia el americano. El torrente de luz arrastró su cuerpo como si fuese una avalancha dejando tras de sí una estela de destrucción que se perdió a gran distancia en medio del Mar.

Minerva cayó de rodillas exhausta, respiraba con dificultad pero se sentía satisfecha porque finalmente habían conseguido vencer a su enemigo a pesar de que parecía invencible. En ese momento las Sailor Scouts se acercaron a ella y Musashi para auxiliarlos. Sailor Mars fue quien se acercó para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

"Finalmente lo logramos" dijo Rei mientras pasaba el brazo de la dragona sobre sus hombros.

"Fue gracias a ustedes" indicó la joven inglesa "Nosotros nunca lo hubiéramos conseguido"

"Fue trabajo en equipo, eso es todo"

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron, luego caminaron hacia donde todos se habían reunido en torno a Hotaru. La pequeña guerrera usaba sus poderes curativos en Ryu quien a pesar de su armadura tenía algunas heridas. Una vez concluida la operación comenzó a curar a Shoryuki.

"¡Cielos, qué desastre!" exclamó Serena al mirar el estado tan lamentable en que había quedado la isla luego del combate "No ha quedado nada de pie"

"Es cierto, ese individuo era increíblemente poderoso" convino Lita "Realmente ha sido una suerte que lo hayamos vencido"

"Sí, aunque pasó algo extraño, fue como si algo lo hubiera distraído y por eso nuestro poder lo alcanzó" observó Amy.

"No, no algo sino alguien" dijo repentinamente una voz.

Todos sin excepción miraron hacia el lugar donde provenían aquellas palabras. Dos siluetas se alcanzaban a apreciar, una apoyada en la otra, mientras avanzaban hacia el grupo de héroes. Nadie pudo esconder su alegría cuando descubrieron que se trataba de Tuxedo Mask y Shiryu, quien ayudaba a éste último a caminar. Sailor Moon de inmediato corrió hacia su novio para abrazarlo. León dejó que la chica de coletas se encargara de Darien mientras él se dirigía con el resto. Miró rápidamente a Musashi y a Minerva dándole gusto de encontrarlos bien, después miró a Sailor Mercury.

"Qué bueno que te encuentres bien, Amy" dijo con sinceridad Almeida.

"León yo..."

"¡Por Dios!" exclamó impaciente Mina "Bésense de una vez y déjense de tonterías"

Tanto el mexicano como la chica genio se ruborizaron, consiguiendo que el resto comenzara a reírse.

Un poco más alejado de ahí se encontraban otras dos personas. Alexia miró al inspector Fujima mientras este encendía un cigarrillo y observaba la escena.

"¿No piensa ir a reunirse con ellos?" quiso saber la pelirroja.

"No, yo no pertenezco a ese equipo" replicó el policía "Además, aún hay cosas que quiero preguntarte"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Pues, por ejemplo, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón por la que te quedaste en esta isla a pesar del peligro?"

"Ya le dije que fue para cubrir mi huida..."

"Y sin embargo continuas aquí" observó el agente.

La joven Wonderly permaneció en silencio meditando la respuesta. Luego de unos segundos se encogió de hombros y dio un largo suspiro. ¿Por qué este hombre era tan listo?, se preguntó.

"Es un poco ridículo en realidad" dijo no sin algo de embarazo "La verdad es que quería saber qué era lo que escondía Maxuell Sheppard. Siempre se mostraba tan reservado y misterioso que comenzó a hacerme recelar de sus verdaderos planes y de todo lo que sabía y no nos decía" confesó "Ahora entiendo algunas cosas"

"¿Por qué es tan poderoso?"

"Hmmm... creo que porque el mismo se convirtió en un mutante" conjeturó Alexia "En realidad es algo que yo desconocía, sin embargo el proceso que usó para esa transformación es algo que no había visto en ninguno de los mutantes que se han creado, ya que en en ninguno de los sujetos de prueba tenía semejante nivel"

"¿Cómo obtuvo Sheppard esa tecnología para crear esas criaturas?"

"No lo sé, yo fui contratada hace dos años, para entonces la investigación ya llevaba un poco más de tres años de desarrollo"

El inspector lanzó bufido de impaciencia. De una u otra forma siempre llegaba a un callejón sin salida en aquel asunto y eso realmente lo hacía enfadar. Dio un suspiro resignado y decidió tratar de obtener más información ahora que tenía una fuente de primera mano, aunque no tuviese relación directa con el asunto que a él le interesaba.

"¿Cherious Medical estaba contratada por alguien para desarrollar a los mutantes o lo hacía por cuenta propia?" quiso saber el policía.

"Trabajaba por cuenta propia" replicó la joven "Aunque varios gobiernos se habían mostrado interesados e incluso algunos particulares con mucho dinero"

"¿Particulares?"

"Sí, gente muy fina que la prensa llama comúnmente terroristas" aclaró Alexia con una sonrisa irónica "Creo que pensaban mandar unos cuantos a la tierra de la 'Democracia y la Libertad', si sabe a lo que me refiero"

"¿Y tú jefe que opinaba de dichas ofertas?"

El semblante de la pelirroja se volvió serio de repente.

"No le preocupaba mucho, en realidad, sólo le interesaba acabar con sus 'socios' y aún sigo sin entender por qué"

"¿Y cómo consiguieron mantener sus operaciones en secreto?"

"Pues de la única forma que existe: dinero" replicó con aire divertido la chica "Sobornamos a un buen número de miembros del gobierno, desde miembros del parlamento hasta altos mandos de la policía"

Tal y cómo el sospechaba, la corrupción había invadido al gobierno nipón. Dio una última chupada a su cigarrillo y lo arrojó a un lado para encarar de nuevo a la pelirroja.

"Tienes muchas información que me puede ser útil" dijo seriamente Fujima "Te propongo un trato: sé mi testigo y te prometo protección y que no se te seguirá ningún tipo proceso por complicidad, ¿que opinas?"

"Que debe estar loco, si me convirtiera en su soplona no duraría viva mucho tiempo" rechazó para luego agregar "Sin embargo, puedo ofrecerle otra clase de pruebas que son tan valiosas o incluso mejores que mi testimonio"

Eso sonaba bien.

Estaba por decir algo más cuando una gran bola de luz púrpura salió de la nada y se dirigió directo al grupo de héroes. Shiryu, al ser el único que se encontraba al 100, reaccionó rápidamente y la desvió hacia el cielo de una patada. Todos voltearon hacia el sitio donde provino el ataque; Sheppard había reaparecido. No obstante, su cuerpo se encontraba seriamente lesionado y su Ki había disminuido considerablemente, a pesar de ello no daba señales de querer rendirse. Todos lo miraban entre desconcertados y sorprendidos. Tras varios segundos de silencio fue el Dragón del Mar quien se animó a encararlo.

"¡Qué predecible!" dijo León con tono burlón "El villano jamás muere en ese tipo de ataques a la primera"

"¿Cómo escapaste de la cámara de recuperación?" quiso saber el americano.

"Pues haciéndola añicos, por supuesto" mintió.

El presidente de Cherious Medical no parecía muy convencido con aquella respuesta pero decidió pasarla por alto. En realidad no tenía importancia puesto que aún con la adición del dragón marino el seguía teniendo la ventaja. De inmediato adoptó una postura de batalla listo para continuar. El mexicano por otro lado, deseaba satisfacer algunas dudas antes de reiniciar la pelea.

"Dime una cosa, ¿acaso eres un dragón legendario?"

El aludido se le quedó mirando unos segundos, relajó el cuerpo y bajó la guardia mostrándose interesado en la conversación. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"No, aunque la persona que me otorgó mis poderes me dijo que con ellos sería capaz de derrotar a los Dragones Legendarios" explicó Maxuell "Él parecía saber muchas cosas sobre ustedes"

"¿Y quién es esa persona?"

"No tengo porque decírtelo" dijo con brusquedad para luego añadir con aire divertido "Aunque a decir verdad no lo sé con exactitud"

"¿Y a cambio de qué te dio ese poder?"

"De sus cabezas" respondió con una sonrisa siniestra "Este poder, este cuerpo y la tecnología para crear a los mutantes, todo me fue otorgado a cambio de que los eliminara de la faz de la tierra"

"Lo que significa que tú no eres el jefe sino que simplemente eres un peón más detrás del cual se esconde el Rey"

Sheppard se enfadó al oír aquellas palabras.

"¡Estás equivocado!" negó con vehemencia "¡Yo acepté el trato para obtener poder y una vez que haya acabado con ustedes nada se interpondrá para que me convierta en amo supremo de este mundo!"

"¡Uyuyuy! Se nota que tienes un objetivo bien original" se mofó Shiryu "¡Eres todo un ejemplo a seguir como villano!"

El irónico comentario hirió el amor propio del estadounidense. Sin poderlo soportar más disparó una veloz ráfaga de energía directo al guerrero de azul, quien reaccionó a tiempo y la contuvo con una mano.

"¡Muy bien, gringo de mierda, se ve que quieres jugar!" dijo el dragón.

Acto seguido se arrojó contra el hombre de cabellos blancos a toda velocidad, consiguiendo darle un fuerte golpe en pleno rostro. Sin embargo, no consiguió más que voltearle la cara. De inmediato Sheppard reaccionó contraatacando con otro puñetazo en el estómago de Almeida que lo mandó volar lejos de ahí, cayendo cerca de donde se encontraban sus amigos. Su enemigo se cruzó de brazos y lo miró en forma burlona.

"Eres muy ingenuo si crees que puedes lastimarme con un ataque como ese" le dijo "Aunque mi cuerpo esté lastimado mi poder sigue igual"

Y para demostrarlo hizo estallar su Ki. Un aura púrpura lo rodeó como si fuese una llamarada e inmediatamente después todos con capacidades para detectar la energía espiritual se alarmaron. El poder del americano no sólo había alcanzado el mismo nivel de antes sino que además se había incrementado

"¿Cómo es posible?" se preguntó Sailor Mars "Pese a estar herido su poder sigue sin aminorar"

"No lo sé pero si está lastimado significa que no es inmortal y que podemos vencerlo" observó Sailor Jupiter.

"¡Al por él!" gritó Sailor Uranus.

"¡Ya vas!" gritó a su vez León.

Las dos Sailor Scouts y el Dragón Legendario se arrojaron contra el americano a toda velocidad descargando una rápida sucesión de golpes y patadas. Sin embargo, aún cuando eran tres sus oponentes Sheppard conseguía evadir sus ataques con suma facilidad, y durante un par de minutos continuó de esa forma para luego patear a Haruka en el vientre y mandarla lejos, haciendo lo mismo con Lita y para finalmente darle un codazo a Shiryu derribándolo; luego generó una barrera invisible con la que contuvo la _Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio_, _La saeta Llameante de Marte_, _La Cascada Creciente de Venus_, _El Reflejo Submarino_ y _El Aliento del Dragón_ de Sailor Mercury, Mars, Venus, Neptune y Shoryuki, respectivamente, para contraatacar con un poderoso rayo de energía que derribó a las cinco guerreras. Luego se volvió y disparó un _Destruction Wave _para contrarrestar el _Corte de Relámpago_ de Ryu y el _Corte del Silencio_ de Sailor Saturn. El rugido de la explosión se desplazó por toda la isla, al mismo tiempo que una gran nube de humo se adueñaba del lugar. La más joven de las scouts y el dragón celeste permanecían a la expectativa tratando de adivinar por donde los atacaría su enemigo. Antes de que pudiesen reaccionar Maxuell se apareció justo a su espalda descargando un potentísimo puñetazo que arrojó a Musashi muy lejos de ahí; Hotaru intentó contraatacar con su lanza pero el presidente de Cherious Medical la esquivó y disparó un par de rayos de sus ojos tumbándola y dejándola inconsciente. Había derribado a todos sus enemigos, a excepción de Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask. Con una sonrisa siniestra miró hacia la pareja de futuros soberanos.

"Ya sólo me faltan ustedes" dijo al mismo tiempo que hacía estallar su Ki y se alistaba para lanzarse sobre ellos.

De improviso alguien se lanzó sobre su espalda y lo sujetó del cuello con gran fuerza.

"¿¿TÚ??" exclamó sorprendido Sheppard al reconocer a Shiryu.

"No me subestimes, eres más fuerte pero no lo suficiente como para vencerme con un golpe" declaró Almeida "Ahora eres mío, te absorberé toda la humedad corporal hasta dejarte más seco que el norte de México"

Como repuesta a la amenaza de León, el americano dejó escapar una carcajada.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso imbécil?" le preguntó el mexicano molesto.

"Conozco tu habilidad deshidratadora pero me temo que conmigo es completamente inútil, mi querido Shiryu, ya que mi cuerpo se encuentra protegido por un campo de energía que impide que puedas tocarme" informó Maxuell "Y si no mal recuerdo necesitas de contacto directo ¿o no?"

Y sin esperar respuesta Sheppard apartó al dragón de un codazo. Shiryu salió despedido hacia atrás pero rápidamente se rehizo en el aire para caer de pie y plantar cara nuevamente a su oponente. Éste sólo sonrió, cosa que hizo enfadar a Almeida. Sabía que si peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo no tenía ninguna posibilidad ya que si bien su técnica era mejor, en velocidad, fuerza y resistencia era claramente inferior, sin mencionar que su mejor carta (su habilidad deshidratadora) tampoco le servía de mucho... ¿su mejor carta? De pronto se dio cuenta que aún le quedaba un pequeño as bajo la manga.

"¿Qué pasa, bastardo? ¿Acaso no quieres acabar conmigo? ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y me matas con tus puños o eres demasiado marica como para ensuciarte las manos?" lo desafió el guerrero de azul.

Dichas palabras hicieron enfadar al americano que inmediatamente se lanzó a acabar con aquel insolente gusano que se atrevía a retarlo. "Perfecto" pensó León al ver como su enemigo se acercaba a él a toda velocidad con el brazo en alto listo para descargar un puñetazo. Cuando estuvo a la distancia que consideró adecuada extendió los brazos hacia los lados e hizo estallar su Ki.

"¡¡DESCENSO AL MAELSTRÖM!!" gritó.

De inmediato un gigantesco remolino de agua se formó bajo los pies del Dragón del Mar atrapando a Maxuell, a quien le fue imposible zafarse. No obstante, hacía hasta lo imposible por evitar que el colosal torbellino lo engullera completamente pero por más que intentaba más se hundía hasta sólo dejar al descubierto su cabeza. En un último y desesperado intento miró a Shiryu al mismo tiempo que sus ojos comenzaron a emitir un destello púrpura que se transformó en dos torrentes de energía. Éstos volaron directo hacia el dragón que dada su posición le resultaba imposible defenderse recibiéndolos de lleno. La explosión lo arrojó varios metros deshaciendo además el remolino, dejando libre a Sheppard. Con algo de trabajo el hombre de cabellos blancos se puso de pie y miró hacia donde estaba su adversario aún caído.

"Estoy impresionado" dijo el presidente de Cherious Medical "Generaste una distorsión espacio-temporal y combinado con tus poderes acuáticos creaste una técnica realmente mortal, un poco más y me mandas a otra dimensión"

"Sí, es una lástima" murmuró el mexicano con ironía.

"Pero lamentablemente un poder de esa magnitud necesita de bastante energía y supongo que no te quedo mucha"

Sonrió y acto seguido extendió su mano derecha listo para hacer un último disparo. En ese momento es cuando percibió una fuerte energía detrás de él. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta para toparse con _El_ _Poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada_ de Sailor Moon. De inmediato estalló su aura y generó un escudo de energía. Para su sorpresa el poder de la princesa de la Luna lo traspasó como una pelota a un cristal y dio de lleno en Sheppard. Éste sintió como si un intenso fuego abrazara su piel provocándole un ardor atroz. Pero no era todo, además sentía como si tuviera varias agujas clavadas en todo el cuerpo. Miró su hombro izquierdo y se sorprendió a ver una rosa clavada en él. No entendía por qué los ataques de las Scouts le eran tan perjudiciales, en especial los de Sailor Moon. Puso la vista en Serena y Darien y comprobó que se disponía a atacarlo de nuevo. A pesar del dolor se puso de pie, hizo estallar su Ki, (quemando todas las rosas clavadas en su cuerpo) y contraatacó con un _Destruction Wave_. Sin embargo Shiryu, aprovechando el descuido del americano lo pilló por sorpresa conectándole un patada en un costado haciendo que la trayectoria de la onda energética fuera equivocada y cayera a un lado de la pareja de soberanos. No obstante, la onda expansiva de la explosión los derribó dejándolos inconscientes.

Completamente furioso, Maxuell conectó un potente golpe de puño al dragón seguido de una patada y un disparo de Ki que lo mandó a volar. Nuevamente se puso en posición para disparar un _Destruction Wave_. León se puso de pie con gran trabajo y vio a su enemigo listo para liquidarlo. Sabía que no quedaba nada por hacer, no tenía energía ni para escapar.

"Parece que este es el fin" dijo con resignación para luego esbozar una leve sonrisa "¡Ah, bueno! Algún día tenía que pasar"

"¡¡DESTRUCTION WAVE!!"

El guerrero legendario sintió como si el poderoso rayo de luz púrpura avanzara en cámara lenta, mortal, imparablemente. Justo cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros una figura se interpuso entre él y la onda de energía. La explosión fue tremenda pero no había conseguido tocar al latino gracias a la persona que se había colocado frente a él. Aún así, Almeida se quedó petrificado al sentir el Ki de aquella persona disminuir de golpe a causa del impacto.

El cuerpo de Sailor Mercury se precipitó lentamente hacia el suelo. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza restante, Shiryu se lanzó hacia ella para atraparla en el aire. Justo cuando cayó entre sus brazos su traje se convirtió en varios listones azules transparentes para luego volverse el uniforme escolar de la preparatoria Juuban. Ahora sólo sostenía a Amy Mizuno.

La joven de cabello azul miró a su amigo y sonrió de forma casi dolorosa.

"Le... ón, que bueno que..."

Su cuerpo se desvaneció como agua en las manos del dragón.

"¡¡AMY!!" exclamó León.

Sin poderlo evitar las lagrimas se escaparon de los ojos de Shiryu como dos cascadas gemelas. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Sentía aún tiempo tristeza, dolor, odio y frustración. Frente a él comenzaron a desfilar a velocidad exorbitante imágenes de todos los momentos que había pasado junto a la chica que ahora sostenía entre los brazos.

"Esas sailors son una verdadera molestia, siempre se entrometen en el momento más inoportuno" declaró despectivamente Sheppard que contemplaba fastidiado la escena.

"¡¡ASESINO!!" le espetó.

Una sonrisa sardónica se dibujó en su faz. Era cierto, era un asesino y pensaba cobrar otra victima. Extendió su mano derecha listo para disparar de nuevo y ahora sí acabar de un vez con el héroe de azul. Sintió un gran deleite al contemplar la mirada de odio que éste le lanzaba. Sabía que ese odio era en parte para él por haber matado a su amiga pero también así mismo por ser incapaz de vengarla. Decidió olvidarse de ello e hizo explotar su Ki. Una vez más se alistó para atacar al dragón cuando sintió un fuerte impacto justo en la sien derecha que ladeó ligeramente su cabeza. Desconcertado volteó hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el proyectil y descubrió a el inspector Fujima apuntándole con su pistola. Sonrió ligeramente, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando recibió un balazo justo en la frente seguido de varios más. El policía disparó sin tregua al rostro de Maxuell hasta quedarse sin balas. El agredido miró furibundo al agente de la ley y el orden.

"Eso que acabas de hacer fue una verdadera estupidez" dijo en tono seco.

Toshiro sonrió y bajó su arma a la vez que sacaba un pitillo de su cajetilla y se lo llevaba a la boca.

"¿De verdad?" replicó el inspector al mismo tiempo que encendía su cigarrillo "¿Y lo dice alguien que vendió su alma al diablo por un poco de poder?"

"Cielos, Fujima, sonaste como héroe de caricatura gringa barata" comentó Shiryu.

"¡Cállate!" gritó enardecido Sheppard al mismo tiempo que disparaba una onda de energía sobre el policía. El Dragón de Mar gritó desesperado su nombre pero antes de que su grito saliera siquiera de su garganta alguien se interpuso en su camino desviándola hacia un lado "¡¿Qué demonios...?!"

Ahora entre él y Fujima se erigía la figura de Ryu, Dragón del Cielo.

"Eres tú..." musito con fastidio.

"Mientras exista una gota de energía en mi cuerpo seguiré peleando" contestó el samurai en tono solemne.

"¿Qué le pasa a todo mundo? ¿Por qué de repente empiezan a usar frases tan trilladas?" intervino una vez más el mexicano "Está bien que Dracofonte sea un mal escritor pero hasta él tiene el talento suficiente para escribir mejores diálogos. Ahora sólo falta que Shoryuki también empiece a fusilarse parlamentos de Dragon Ball Z"

"Puedes seguir peleando..." dijo el presidente de Cherious Medical "¿Y eso qué? Ahora sólo tú estás de pie y tu poder ha disminuido mucho, en cambio yo sigo como mi energía al máximo"

"Puede ser pero no puede decirse lo mismo de tu cuerpo" observó Musashi "Si no ¿entonces por qué te sangra la frente?"

Tanto Shiryu como Fujima se sorprendieron por las palabras de Hayabusa. Ninguno de los dos había caído en cuenta que un leve hilo de sangre corría desde la frente, se bifurcaba en el tabique nasal y llegaba hasta el mentón. Pero si ellos estaban impresionados Sheppard estaba asombrado. Había soportado toda clase de ataques y debería ser imposible que unos simples disparos de una pistola lo hirieran aunque sólo fuese levemente.

"Tu energía se ha mantenido durante toda la pelea pero nuestros ataques han lastimado tu cuerpo y éste se ha ido debilitando por ello ahora resiste mucho menos los ataques"

Pero Maxuell no estaba del todo de acuerdo con dicha teoría. Era cierto que su cuerpo había sido lastimado a lo largo de la pelea pero si ahora era herido por una simple bala significaba que su campo de energía también se había debilitado, ¿pero no entendía por qué? Entonces lo comprendió. Al estar aumentando su energía para elevar su poder de ataque hizo que la energía de su escudo protector bajara y por ende su nivel defensivo también disminuyó. Era algo en lo que no había pensado. Ahora se enfrentaba al dilema de si disminuir su energía de ataque para reforzar su defensa. Si lo hacía corría el riesgo de que Ryu pudiera pelear a la par de él, si no había la posibilidad que uno de los ataques del dragón celeste pudiera dañarlo seriamente. Al final concluyó que si mantenía su poder de ataque sería más rápido que su enemigo impidiendo que tuviera la oportunidad de golpearlo. Sin duda era la mejor decisión.

"Eso no importa igual no creo que seas capaz de alcanzar mi velocidad y recuerda que no puedes vencer lo que no puedes tocar" le advirtió el americano.

"Eso lo veremos"

Tras decir aquellas palabras el espadachín adoptó la postura del Battoujutsu al mismo tiempo que un poderoso Ki emanaba de él. Esto desconcertó a Maxuell pues no pensaba que aún tuviera ese poder. Entonces se dio cuenta que la energía que sentía no provenía de Ryu sino de su espada. Era como si el arma tuviera vida. Aún así no perdió la calma pues sabía que aquella pose era de el _Corte de Relámpago_, técnica que ya había superado anteriormente. Lo que no sabía era que estaba equivocado...

"¡Técnica secreta del estilo Hiten Mitsurugi!" anunció Musashi "¡¡AMAKAKERU RYU NO HIRAMEKI!!"

Musashi se arrojó contra Sheppard a una velocidad inaudita, consiguiendo impactar un fortísimo sablazo justo en el pecho de éste último sin que siquiera pudiera reaccionar. El monstruoso cuerpo salió despedido hacia arriba hasta alcanzar los cuatro metros de altura para después precipitarse lentamente hacia el suelo, al mismo tiempo que un surtidor de sangre bañó el piso. El golpe había sido tan rápido que nadie de los presentes lo había visto... ni siquiera Sheppard.

El samurai se acercó lentamente hacia el cuerpo que yacía a unos metros al frente. A pesar del brutal ataque su enemigo seguía vivo. Respiraba con dificultad debido a la sangre que manaba de su nariz y boca. Indudablemente el golpe en el pecho debió hacer trizas sus costillas y éstas perforaron sus pulmones. Era el fin del presidente de Cherious Medical.

"¿Cómo... argg... fu... e... posi... ble... que tú... ?" cuestionó Maxuell con dificultad.

"Fue la combinación de tres poderes" explicó Ryu "Sentiste la fuerza del Hiten Mitsurugi, el poder de la Ryuken y la velocidad del relámpago"

"¿Velocidad del relámpago?" dijo Shiryu perplejo.

"Así es, la habilidad suprema del Dragón del Cielo es ser tan rápido como un relámpago" replicó Hayabusa "Moverse a 300, 000 Km/s."

"Eso es... la... velocidad de... ¡la luz!" exclamó Sheppard atónito.

"Precisamente"

El americano sonrió con amargura. Había subestimado las habilidades del espadachín y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

"Su... pongo que... ahora... vas a... eliminar... me, ¿cierto?"

"No me complace la idea de matar a alguien a sangre fría pero dada tu condición creo que es lo más misericordioso"

Acto seguido sujetó su katana con ambas manos y la colocó en posición horizontal a la altura de su cabeza, disponiéndose para atravesarle el corazón. Justo en ese momento Sheppard sonrió e inesperadamente su cuerpo emitió un intenso destello que preludió la potente explosión que golpeó a Ryu arrojándole lejos de ahí completamente fuera de combate. Shiryu hizo uso de su fuerza restante para cubrir a Amy con su cuerpo y protegerla de la lluvia de esquirlas de roca que caían por doquier. Una vez que todo pasó el guerrero marino miró hacia donde yacía Musashi. Había perdido el conocimiento pero aún conseguía sentir su Ki. Eso lo tranquilizó, pero no le duró mucho al sentir movimiento en el lugar de la explosión. Volteó y observó atónito la figura de Maxuell de pie. Sin embargo, ahora se veía en muy mal estado. La herida del pecho parecía haberse hecho más ancha y de ella manaba sangre copiosamente. Fue en eso que el dragón azul se percató de algo extraño. Entre la enorme cortada en el pecho logró ver una especie de roca de color negro alojada en el sitio donde se supone que debería estar el corazón. Su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando descubrió que el Ki de Sheppard se originaba ahí, en la piedra, en vez de provenir del cuerpo, ¿acaso era la fuente de su poder?

"Pa... rece que... ustedes han... ganado... grrr..." admitió con dificultad el presidente de Cherious Medical "Pero... yo... prefiero... un empate a... la... derrota"

A continuación hizo estallar su Ki elevándolo más allá del límite. La energía era tan intensa que toda la isla comenzó a temblar; grandes ventarrones aparecieron levantando gran cantidad de polvo y restos de rocas; incluso el cuerpo de Sheppard comenzó a desintegrarse lentamente ante aquel el despliegue de poder. Shiryu comprendió entonces lo que su enemigo pretendía: iba a autodestruirse llevándoselos a todos ellos de paso.

"¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!! ¡¡LOS VERÉ EN EL INFIERNO!!"

"Vaya, el tipo está a punto de morir y su frase final es más trillada que las telenovelas de Televisa" murmuró León para sí mismo.

"¡No te lo permitiré!"

Justo en ese instante alguien se interpuso entre Almeida y Sheppard: ¡Shoryuki!

"¡¿Qué rayos piensas hacer?!" interrogó el latino desconcertado.

"Usaré lo que me queda de fuerza para contener la explosión"

"¡¿Estás demente?! ¡Jamás podrás conseguirlo!"

"Debo intentarlo..." dijo con una solemnidad que desconcertó a León "Lo prometí"

Minerva miró fijamente a su enemigo e invocó a todo el poder que le restaba lista para contener el estallido. Sheppard sólo sonrió ante las intenciones de la Dragona de la Tierra.

"¡Jamás podrás soportar tu sola la explosión!" le advirtió "¡Morirás!"

"No lo creo" dijo alguien a detrás de espalda.

El norteamericano miró sobresaltado por encima de su hombro y descubrió la figura de Sailor Moon envuelta en un aura de color dorado. Y no sólo ella, en diferentes puntos las sailor restantes, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune Saturn y Tuxedo Mask tenían sus auras encendidas, de tal forma que rodeaban a los Dragones y a Sheppard. Shiryu las miró con perplejidad. ¿Acaso pretendían contener la explosión junto a Shoryuki? Evidentemente Maxuell pensó lo mismo puesto que de inmediato les advirtió:

"¡Pierden su tiempo si creen que pueden detenerme!"

Sailor Moon sonrió con malicia.

"¿Y quién dijo que vamos a detenerte?"

"¿¿QUÉ??"

"¡Chicas, ahora!" ordenó la princesa de la Luna "¡Teletransportación!"

De inmediato las Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, los Dragones, Fujima y Alexia fueron envueltos en por una luz blanca y se esfumaron instantáneamente dejando sólo a Sheppard en la isla.

"¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!"

Un titánico capitolio luminoso se elevó en medio del océano, iluminando el horizonte como un falso amanecer que irónicamente representaba el ocaso para una vida. La isla entera se desintegró en medio del resplandor y la onda expansiva levantó enormes olas que golpearon con fuerza la costa japonesa aunque sin causar grandes daños. Poco a poco el mar fue calmándose y el día apócrifo fue desapareciendo para dar paso nuevamente a las tinieblas de la madrugada y a su lúgubre quietud.

Maxuell Sheppard estaba muerto. Los héroes estaban vivos. La batalla había concluido.

**-Fin del capítulo 16-**

_...SEE YOU SPACE COWBOYS._


	17. Reunión y despedida

La Esencia del Dragón

**Capítulo 17: "Reunión y despedida"**

Una tenue luminosidad inundaba la habitación dotándola de un cálido ambiente, como el seno de una madre que acoge a un hijo. Amy abrió los ojos con lentitud tratando de acostumbrarse a la brillantez matutina. Observó detenidamente su habitación tratando de retener todos los detalles en su memoria. Una semana antes estuvo al borde de la muerte y tras aquella experiencia le invadieron unas ganas enormes de redescubrir el mundo... o quizá era otra cosa además de la cercanía del fin lo que la hizo sentirse más viva que nunca. Sonrió a la vez que se frotaba los labios con su índice y su mente voló siete días en el pasado al instante en que, como ahora, regresaba a la vigilia tras una larga inconciencia...

_. . ._

_Lo primero que vio fue la expresión de alivio de León. Su rostro contraído inmediatamente se suavizó en una gran sonrisa al percatarse de que la sailor había recobrado el sentido. Amy se puso de pie con dificultad, dio un paso y trastabilló. Hubiera caído de no ser por la oportuna intervención de Almeida que la sostuvo entre sus brazos._

_"Hey, tómalo con calma" sugirió el dragón "Okko curó todas tus heridas pero no restauró del todo tu fuerza porque aún necesita sanar al resto del grupo y tiene que ahorrar energía" explicó "Por eso aún estás débil"_

_La joven no contestó. Era tan agradable estar en medio de aquellos brazos tibios que no pudo pensar en nada más. Ni siquiera se percató de que ya no estaban en la isla sino en el templo Hikawa._

_"Por cierto..." continuó hablando el chico "Quiero agradecerte por... tú sabes... salvar mi trasero"_

_"No... no fue nada" respondió simplemente Amy._

_Un profundo silencio se hizo presente durante unos minutos hasta que fue el dragón marino quien se atrevió a romperlo. Tenía una duda que no dejaba de molestarlo._

_"¿Por qué te arriesgarte de esa forma por mi?" dijo y casi al instante se arrepintió de hacer esa pregunta. Él conocía a Amy lo suficiente para saber que era algo que haría por cualquiera de sus amigos, incluso por cualquier persona, pero desde que vio cómo su cuerpo se desplomaba frente a él se preguntó si aquel gesto significaba algo más..._

_"No lo sé" respondió la chica de cabello azul con franqueza. Luego sonrió tristemente antes de continuar "Supongo que piensas que soy completamente heroica y que el lanzarme a salvar a una persona arriesgando mi vida es algo natural para mi" _

_Estas palabras sorprendieron a Almeida. Comenzó a preguntarse si sólo Minerva tenía la capacidad de leer la mente._

_"Te equivocas si lo crees" prosiguió Mizuno "Siempre que salgo a combatir siento un poco de miedo. Miedo de morir, de no volver a ver a mis padres o de perder a alguna de mis amigas. En cierta forma es lo que me hace esforzarme más para evitar que cualquiera de esas cosas suceda. Sin embargo, cuando desperté y te vi a merced de ese hombre... pues... tuve miedo igualmente pero jamás lo había experimentado con tal intensidad. Era como si todo perdiera su sentido. Simplemente no podía permitir que murieras..."_

_Amy guardó silencio. León la tomó gentilmente de los hombros y la apartó un poco de sí para mirar hacia sus ojos. Parecía mirar en ellos al Universo reducido a un par de círculos azules._

_"Cuando te vi caer frente a mi y pensé que habías muerto todo lo que pude pensar fue en lo estúpido que fui" dijo el mexicano al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada "Me odié a mi mismo por no poder protegerte, pero más aún por ser tan idiota y no decirte lo que siento, lo que he sentido desde que nos vimos aquella vez en el lago del parque número 10" en ese momento volvió a mirarla directamente a los ojos. Lucían acuosos, pugnando por no dejar escapar el llanto "Nunca antes tuve miedo, jamás... hasta hoy. Creo que en ningún momento le temí a la muerte porque siempre pensé que no tenía nada que perder. Pero ahora que te miro, que miro eso ojos hermosos, puros, cálidos, llenos de bondad y amor, es que siento temor. Temor de que exista la posibilidad de no ver más ese rostro, de no escuchar tu voz..."_

_"León..."_

_Él deslizó con suavidad sus manos a través de los brazos de ella. Luego, tomándola gentilmente de la cintura, la atrajo hacía sí. Ambos se miraron frente a frente. Su ritmo cardiaco se había vuelto uno. Un torrente de magma corría por todas las venas de sus cuerpos. Poco a poco sus labios se fueron acercando como atraídos por un campo magnético. Suavemente, sin resistirse, dejándose llevar por lo que la emoción les dictaba se unieron en un largo e intenso beso._

_. . . _

Nuevamente una sensación de calor recorrió todo su cuerpo. No necesitaba mirarse en un espejo para saber que en ese momento se hallaba completamente ruborizada. No le importó. Se encontraba feliz, muy feliz. Como no lo había estado en... en realidad creía que nunca se había sentido tan bien. ¿Eso era el amor? Su cabeza no podía responderle pero su corazón sí, y la respuesta era afirmativa. Ese sentimiento de sólo desear el bien de esa persona y a la vez la necesidad de estar a su lado siempre. De sentir una felicidad infinita con sólo escuchar su voz, mirar su rostro o tocar sus labios.

Lanzó un largo suspiro. Arrojó las sábanas a un lado y saltó de la cama. Era un hermoso día y no deseaba pasarlo en cama, sino que quería salir y disfrutar de él. Se dirigió al baño y tomó una ducha. Después de salir de la regadera se cambió y tomó un ligero desayuno compuesto de cereal, juego y fruta. Mientras mordisqueaba una manzana sonó el teléfono. Levantó el auricular y al instante pudo oír la voz de su amiga Rei.

_-"¿Amy?" _

"Sí soy yo" confirmó.

_-"¡Buenos días! Te llamo para avisarte que Minerva y yo estamos organizando una pequeña fiesta para hoy en la noche, ¡así que no se te ocurra faltar!"_

"¿Una fiesta?"

_-"Sí, es que por lo general nos juntamos para entrenar o cuando hay problemas por eso pensamos que sería agradable hacerlo por diversión"_

La joven Mizuno sonrió.

"¡Suena grandioso!" dijo con entusiasmo "¿Y dónde es? ¿En tu casa?"

_-"No, esta vez Minerva nos prestó la suya" -_aclaró la sacerdotisa- _"No lo creerías, su jardín es como dos o tres veces más grande que el templo, es perfecto para una fiesta"_

"Ya veo"

_-"Bueno, la fiesta es a las nueve, nos vemos ahí"_

"Muy bien, ahí nos vemos"

León se detuvo frente a la puerta sólo para cerciorarse de que era el lugar indicado. Una vez seguro, llamó con los nudillos. Casi de inmediato escuchó movimiento en el interior y unos segundos después la puerta se abrió, dando paso a la figura del inspector Fujima. Por un breve instante mostró una expresión de sorpresa que de inmediato desapareció. Invitó al chico a entrar. Almeida observó con detenimiento el pequeño apartamento. Lucía limpio y ordenado, eso concordaba perfectamente con su habitante, no obstante, la minuciosa decoración y la esmerada combinación de colores de la misma (en tonos opacos, como reproduciendo el paisaje otoñal), parecían inspirados por un espíritu de naturaleza y gustos delicados, y no por un razonador preciso y frío como el policía. Era indudablemente el producto de una mente femenina. Sin embargo, el joven latino no detecto ninguna presencia en el interior además de la del agente y no recordaba que hubiera hablado de esposa o siquiera una novia o amante. Claro que... Fujima jamás hablaba de esas cosas.

"¿Cómo supiste dónde vivo?" quiso saber el inspector mientras se dirigían a la sala de estar.

"Bueno, usted tiene sus maravillosas facultades detectivescas, yo, tengo mi habilidad para detectar el Ki"

"Toma asiento" invitó Toshiro señalando un sillón con la mirada "¿Gustas algo de beber?"

León dirigió una rápida mirada a la vitrina de licores que dominaba la habitación.

"¿Tiene vodka?"

"Me refería a si quieres un refresco, té o café" aclaró el anfitrión en tono seco.

"Entonces no tiene" concluyó el mexicano decepcionado "Bueno, un vaso de _Borbón_ con hielo estará bien"

Fujima lo miró por un segundo y luego sonrió. Se dirigió a la cocina y trajo un par de vasos con hielo. Sacó una botella y vertió parte de su contenido en los dos recipientes, para luego alargarle uno a su invitado. Éste lo tomó y dio un breve sorbo. Tras tragarlo lanzó una pequeña exclamación de satisfacción.

"¡Ah, qué bien se siente!"

"¿No eres muy joven para beber?"

"Si tengo la edad para salvar el mundo, ¿no la tengo acaso para echarme un trago de cuando en cuando?"

El policía prefirió no responder al silogismo.

"¿Y qué te trae por aquí?"

León puso el vaso sobre la mesita de centro y sonrió.

"¡Ah!, siempre el detective" dijo en tono divertido "¿Acaso no puede abandonar ese rol aunque sea por un segundo y comportarse como un ser humano?"

Fujima sonrió avergonzado y bebió el también un sorbo de licor.

"Sólo quería saber cómo estaba" aclaró "Como no he sabido nada de usted desde hace una semana y en los periódicos, además de la explosión de la isla, no ha salido nada relacionado con Cherious Medical pues comencé a preocuparme"

Tras beber de un trago el resto de su bebida Fujima encendió un cigarrillo antes de hablar.

"He estado ocupado" replicó. Lanzó un bocanada de humo y continuó "La investigación de asuntos internos continua, pero con los documentos que me entregó esa chica llamada Alexia estoy seguro que podré salir sin problemas del trance"

"Entonces es un final feliz" comentó León en tono jocoso.

"Ni tanto" dijo el policía en tono sombrío "En los papeles que conseguí también viene la lista de los implicados que trabajan para el gobierno y la fuerza, ahora nuestros encantadores amigos de asuntos internos andan a la caza de éstos últimos mientras que los agentes especiales van por los miembros del gobierno, por lo que todo esto se está convirtiendo en un asunto político" explicó "No puedo estar seguro que todos los cómplices de Sheppard vayan a recibir su merecido, incluso creo que varios van a lograr escapar de todo haciendo uso de su influencia"

El mexicano se percató del tono amargo en la voz de su interlocutor. Para Fujima eso no era una victoria.

"Y para colmo..." prosiguió "Por ser una transnacional la INTERPOL también ha intervenido en el asunto y ahora investiga las sucursales de Cherious en otras partes del mundo, por lo que hay el peligro de que alguien logre obtener la tecnología para fabricar más de esas criaturas"

En eso el alter ego de Shiryu recordó una duda que tenía.

"¿Y no logró averiguar quién le dio esa tecnología a Sheppard?"

Fujima frunció el ceño.

"No" contestó malhumorado "Ni siquiera Alexia sabe cómo se hizo con ella y los documentos tampoco revelan nada al respecto"

Al ver la expresión de fastidio del policía León optó por no hablar más del asunto. Sabía que lo que más odiaba un detective era no saber la verdad y ésta en particular parecía negarse a ser revelada.

"¿Y qué pasó con esa tal Alexia?"

"Se marchó de Japón" explicó Toshiro "A cambio de dejarla escapar me entregó los archivos secretos de la compañía"

"Fue un buen trato" fue todo lo que atinó a decir el mexicano.

"Supongo" dijo simplemente Fujima para poner fin al asunto. Después miró con expresión maliciosa a León "Pero al menos hubo alguien que sacó algo bueno, ¿cómo está la joven Mizuno, por cierto?"

León rió nerviosamente, tomó su vaso y lo vació de un trago, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"Hacen bonita pareja" opinó el agente.

"Eso creo" dijo simplemente el latino sirviéndose más Borbón. El ligero temblor de sus manos reveló su nerviosismo ante el tema.

"Ella debe amarte mucho si se arrojó de esa manera para salvarte" observó Fujima, pero Almeida pareció incómodo con sus palabras "¿Hay algún problema?" preguntó al notar la reacción de su acompañante.

"No, es sólo que..." se interrumpió, meditaba las palabras mientras veía fijamente el líquido dentro de su vaso "Creo que yo también estoy enamorado de ella... por primera vez en mi vida y..."

"¿Y...?"

"Y... yo... bueno, creo que... estoy asustado" reconoció León.

El policía rió divertido.

"¿Asustado? Creo que no te comprendo"

"Escuche, cuando me volví el Dragón del Mar mi primera reacción fue: ¡Genial! ¡Ahora soy un maldito superhéroe!" explicó "Creía que iba a ser muy divertido andar por ahí pateando el trasero de los malos, ¿y sabe qué?, pues era cierto. Me divierto mucho siendo Shiryu" hizo una pausa para dar un sorbo a su copa "Por eso me asusta el estar enamorado de Amy, porque ahora cuando vaya nuevamente a enfrentarme a algún peligro pienso en el riesgo que implica, en que tal vez uno de estos días aparezca algún malo y ponga fin a mi carrera de héroe, y eso, por vez primera, me asusta. Me asusta que eso me asuste" nuevamente dejó el vaso vacío de un trago "Suena estúpido, ¿no es así?"

Fujima lanzó una última bocana de humo y arrojó la colilla al cenicero. Luego miró a León con expresión seria.

"Cuando tenía veinticinco años conocí a una chica" comenzó a decir el inspector ante el azoro del chico "La mujer más hermosa que haya visto, yo en ese entonces era un simple patrullero que ambicionaba cosas importantes en el departamento, sin embargo cuando la conocí, ella era en ese entonces una abogada recién salida de la escuela de leyes. Fui testigo en su primer caso" Toshiro no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo "Fue un desastre, el otro abogado, más experimentado, la hizo polvo en la corte. Después del juicio la invité a salir. La relación se profundizó y al cabo de un año nos casamos" esta parte sorprendió a León "Ambos seguimos con nuestros respectivos trabajos y fuimos mejorando en ellos; ella consiguió un puesto en un bufete importante y yo conseguí que me ascendieran a teniente-inspector en la división de homicidios. Todo fue bien por un tiempo hasta que comencé a pensar demasiado en mi trabajo. También comencé a experimentar miedo por mi esposa, de que le ocurriera algo, de que me ocurriera algo a mi y que ya nunca más volviera a verla" tomó la botella y llenó de nuevo el vaso "¿El resultado? Terminé alejándola, me aislé y eso provocó que me dejara" tomó la copa y la bebió de un sorbo. Sonrió con tristeza "¿Es irónico, no crees? Me daba miedo perderla y al final, por dejarme dominar por ese temor, fue exactamente lo que conseguí"

El joven mexicano permaneció mudo ante su anfitrión. El rostro del inspector permanecía impasible pero supuso que debajo de aquella máscara se escondía una profunda amargura.

"La razón por la que te cuento todo esto es para que comprendas que es normal estar asustado, pero que no es bueno dejarte dominar por ese sentimiento o de otro modo ese miedo se hará realidad"

León estaba completamente serio mirando fijamente al policía. Estuvo así durante un minuto o dos hasta que finalmente estalló en él una profunda carcajada. Esta vez fue el turno de Fujima para quedarse perplejo.

"¡Dios! Es la última persona en la que hubiera pensado para pedir un consejo de este tipo" dijo León divertido.

El agente se dio cuenta de que aquella reacción fue la manera de admitir que sus palabras tenían razón. Almeida se puso de pie listo para abandonar el apartamento.

"Bueno, inspector, creo que ya debo irme. Fue un placer echarme un trago y charlar con usted"

El policía lo acompañó a la puerta. Una vez en el umbral León recordó algo más que debía decirle.

"Casi lo olvido, mis amigas están organizando una pequeña fiesta para esta noche y me pidieron que lo invitara" informó "No espere alcohol porque las chicas son personas sanas pero estoy seguro que se va a divertir"

"Gracias, pero mejor no, somos aliados pero realmente yo no formo parte de su equipo"

"¿Ah, no? Entonces por qué disparó contra Sheppard?"

Fujima no respondió.

"Bueno, si cambia de opinión aquí está la dirección" dijo León entregándole un papel.

El policía lo tomó y leyó mientras su amigo se alejaba. Cuando ya estaba a diez metros se detuvo y sin volverse dijo: "Por cierto, gracias por sus palabras, no sabe cuanto necesitaba oír algo así"

"De nada"

León siguió su camino. Fujima cerró la puerta y regresó a la sala de estar. Llenó una vez más su vaso con Borbón, lo tomó y se sentó. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

"Es increíble lo que uno tiene que hacer por los amigos" se dijo bebiendo un sorbo del licor "Lo bueno es que siempre he podido mentir convincentemente, aunque me falta algo de imaginación, eso de la esposa que se harta del trabajo está muy gastado, es una suerte que se lo haya creído"

Esbozó una ligera sonrisa antes de beberse el contenido completo del vaso.

Cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se estremecían con cada golpe de shinai que arrojaba hacia un oponente imaginario. Cada vez que Musashi necesitaba pensar iba al dojo y practicaba durante horas algunas katas. En esta ocasión su mente se ocupaba en un sólo tema: Maxuell Sheppard. A pesar de que había transcurrido una semana no podía apartar de su mente la imagen del, hasta entonces, peor enemigo al que habían enfrentado. Sin embargo eso no era lo que realmente le molestaba, sino el hecho de que su poder fuera _la esencia del dragón_. ¿Por qué? No tenía ningún sentido. ¿Quién más aparte de él, León y Minerva podría poseer ese poder en el mundo? Y más preocupante aún era que si alguien más fue capaz de otorgarle ese poder a Sheppard seguramente también lo posee y es mucho más poderoso. La idea lo asustaba, pues habían logrado vencer al americano no porque lo hubiesen superado sino porque éste no sabía luchar.

"Pareces perturbado, Musashi" dijo una voz acabando con el silencio del dojo.

El joven samurai de inmediato reconoció a su visitante.

"Preocupado, más bien" replicó volviéndose para encarar a Okko "¿Aún no haz averiguado nada sobre como es que nuestro enemigo posee la esencia del dragón?"

"No" replicó el tigre con enfado "Es algo que sencillamente es imposible, nadie en este mundo puede tener ese poder además de ustedes y..." se detuvo.

La pausa dejó desconcertado a Hayabusa.

"¿Y quién más?"

"Y los Dioses Creadores"

"¿Los Dioses Creadores?" repitió desconcertado "¿Quiénes son ellos?

"Son los seres supremos del Universo, los que crearon la vida y cuyo poder dictan las leyes que la rigen" contestó en tono solemne "Y quienes también crearon a los Dragones Legendarios"

El Dragón del Cielo se quedó meditando una idea que no le gustaba mucho.

"¿Y si fueron esos dioses los que le dieron ese poder a Sheppard?"

"¡No seas absurdo!" exclamó indignado Okko "¡Ellos jamás intentarían destruirlos porque los necesitan para proteger el o..." hizo una pausa dándose cuenta de que estaba hablando de más. Se tranquilizó antes de continuar "El planeta, ustedes son los encargados de velar por este mundo, jamás se atrevería a intentar dañarlos. En todo caso no necesitarían de alguien como Sheppard para destruirlos si realmente eso desearan"

El espadachín no respondió. León pensaba que Okko les ocultaba algo y ahora él comenzaba a tener la misma impresión. Había muchas cosas que su guía no les había dicho, de eso estaba seguro. Pero no entendía porque tanto misterio, si algo estaba pasando creía que el estar informados era la mejor forma de afrontar las dificultades venideras.

"Además no estamos seguros de que realmente lo que percibieron en ese hombre sea _la esencia del dragón_"

"Lo era" afirmó categóricamente Ryu "Aunque no era él exactamente quien la poseía"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"León me contó que a través de la herida hecha por mi _Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki _logró observar una especie de roca que estaba unida al cuerpo de Sheppard y que al parecer era la que emitía la energía que sentimos"

El tigre escuchó aquella información con cierta sorpresa y preocupación.

"Entonces es posible que esa piedra sea un _objeto de poder_" conjeturó el felino.

"¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué es un objeto de poder?"

"Algunos hechiceros pueden dotar a objetos inanimados de poderes sorprendentes por medio de sortilegios" explicó Okko "Por ejemplo tu espada, fue creada por medio de la magia y dentro de ella existe también _la esencia del dragón_, es la fuerza que le dota de poder y la que la une a ti"

Entonces Musashi entendió la razón por la cual la _Ryuken_ había reaccionado al Ki de León la primera vez que se encontraron. Era el poder de la esencia que reaccionó a su igual.

"¿Eso significa que podemos crear objetos de poder usando nuestra energía?"

"No" descartó el guía "Estos objetos no pueden ser creados más que con magia y usando como fuente de poder _la esencia del dragón_" después dirigió su mirada al final de salón "Tu espada fue creada por magia hace siglos, es posible que a petición de una encarnación anterior del Dragón del Cielo, probablemente a hechiceros humanos de aquel entonces"

"¿Lo que quieres decir es que tal vez la piedra que tenía Sheppard fue creada por magos en el pasado a petición de los Dragones Legendarios anteriores y que en esta época alguien la encontró y se la entregó para que pudiera combatirnos?"

"No lo sé, pero es la mejor posibilidad que se me ocurre" admitió Okko.

Pero Hayabusa no estaba muy convencido. La fuerza que poseía esa piedra era inmensa, mayor que la de él, Shiryu, Shoryuki y las Sailor Scouts juntos. No creía que sus encarnaciones anteriores fueran tan tontos como para crear un objeto que pudiese destruirlos. No tenía sentido.

"¿Y existen más de esos objetos de poder?" quiso saber el samurai.

"No lo sé, en teoría sólo debería de existir tu espada, pero creo que a estas alturas ya no podemos estar seguros"

La expresión seria del rostro de Musashi se acentuó aún más.

"Sin embargo..." continuó el tigre "tenemos un problema más inmediato y grave que resolver"

"¿De qué se trata?"

"Sailor Pluto ha desaparecido"

"¿Qué cosa?" exclamó Hayabusa.

"Desde un día antes de que fueran a la isla traté de contactarla pero me fue imposible y lo he estado intentando desde entonces sin resultado alguno" informó el felino.

"No crees que te estás precipitando en tu preocupación" dijo Musashi "Las chicas me han dicho que Setsuna tiene la costumbre de desaparecer durante días, semanas o incluso meses sin dar ningún tipo de explicación. Tal vez es lo que está pasando ahora"

Pero el felino negó vehementemente con la cabeza.

"No, yo mantengo un lazo psíquico con Sailor Pluto y no importa dónde o cuándo se encuentre, ese lazo jamás se desvanece"

"Entonces estás convencido de que algo le ha sucedido"

"Así es, si no puedo detectarla es porque alguien bloquea nuestro enlace mental" aseguró Okko "O peor aún, tal vez Sailor Pluto está..."

"No hay que hacer conjeturas" se apresuró a decir el dragón celeste "Mejor debemos investigar más y averiguar realmente lo que sucedió con ella"

"Tal vez tengas razón"

Se hizo una larga pausa. Okko permaneció mirando el vacío como meditando en la acciones que debía tomar. Luego miró a Hayabusa.

"Creo que mejor me voy" informó "Seguiré investigando y les informaré en cuanto averigüe algo más"

El tigre dio media vuelta alejándose del joven espadachín. Éste permaneció largo rato en completo silencio tratando de asimilar la nueva información que su guía le había dado. Sintió una enorme frustración pues parecía que entre más averiguaban más nebuloso se volvía aquel asunto. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? ¿A qué demonios se estaban enfrentando? Como samurai no soportaba la idea de tener un oponente que no diera la cara y que se ocultara en la oscuridad, eso lo hacía enfadar. Pero entonces recordó que era el líder de los Dragones Legendarios y como tal debía ser el que diera el ejemplo de calma y tranquilidad a sus compañeros. Dio largo suspiro y se tranquilizó un poco.

"Sea lo que sea a lo que nos enfrentamos no permitiré que nos derrote" se prometió antes de reiniciar su práctica con renovados ánimos.

_Mansión Ravencroft._

_Hace un día._

"La señorita Ravencroft la recibirá en la biblioteca" indicó Richard, el mayordomo "Sígame por favor"

Rei fue conducida por el viejo sirviente hacia la habitación señalada. La mansión de su amiga le producía una sensación de escalofrío. Recordaba que León la había descrito como el castillo de Drácula que aparecía en las películas. Por una vez en la vida estuvo de acuerdo con él. Comenzaba a entender por que Minerva siempre tenía aquel humor sombrío. Su mente dejó de divagar en cuanto llegaron a la biblioteca. Ésta era un cuarto enorme, con macizos libreros de roble atiborrados de libros en ediciones de lujo con pastas cubiertas de cuero. La joven sacerdotisa reconoció algunos nombres como Dickens, Stevenson, Milton, Scott y Shakespeare. Al parecer la familia Ravencroft era una gran amante de la Literatura.

Minerva se encontraba sentada en un mullido sillón de caoba, estilo victoriano, tapizado de cuero color vino junto a un enorme ventanal que daba al jardín de la casa. En cuanto se percató de su presencia la británica apartó a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo. Rei pudo leer en la cubierta: _El cuervo y otros poemas, Edgar Allan Poe_. La joven Ravencroft le indicó con la mirada un sillón frente al suyo para que se sentara.

"Richard, puedes traernos un poco de té, por favor" ordenó la inglesa.

"Enseguida"

El mayordomo desapareció tras la puerta de la estancia.

"¿Y que te trae por aquí?"

"Pues simplemente vengo a invitarte a una pequeña fiesta que estoy organizando para festejar que salimos vivos de aquella isla"

"Festejar..." murmuró lentamente Minerva.

Rei la miró desconcertada por su actitud. El alter ego de Shoryuki se puso de pie y miró a través de la ventana dándole la espalda a su invitada.

"Rei, ¿alguna vez haz leído el poema _El cuervo_ de Edgar Allan Poe?" preguntó la rubia.

"Claro que sí, es un poema muy famoso" replicó Hino aún más perpleja "Habla sobre un hombre que ha perdido a su amada, llamada Leonora"

Minerva asintió.

"Sí, en un primer plano esa es la historia del texto" convino la británica "Sin embargo, el poema va más allá. En él se habla de una ruptura con el pasado. El busto de Palas Atenea representa el estilo clásico del arte: lleno de equilibrio, sobriedad y dominado por el control; la imagen de un cuervo superponiéndose sobre dicha figura y repitiendo incesantemente la frase _«Nunca más» _quiere decir que esa idea de belleza, esa idea de _vida_ ha dejado de tener significado y ahora es reemplazada por una estética oscura, adusta y dominada por el desenfreno"

La expresión de desconcierto de Rei se hizo más acentuada. No entendía a qué venía toda esa perorata literaria. En ese momento Minerva recitó:

_"Y el Cuervo nunca emprendió el vuelo. _

_Aún sigue posado, aún sigue posado _

_e__n el pálido busto de Palas, _

_en el dintel de la puerta de mi cuarto. _

_Y sus ojos tienen la apariencia _

_de los de un demonio que está soñando. _

_Y la luz de la lámpara que sobre él se derrama _

_tiende en el suelo su sombra. Y mi alma, _

_del fondo de esa sombra que flota sobre el suelo, _

_no podrá liberarse. ¡Nunca más!"_

Un denso silencio invadió la habitación tras concluir con la declamación. Minerva se volvió y miró a Rei.

"Es eso exactamente lo que está ocurriendo con mi vida" continuó la joven Ravencroft "Hubo una ruptura en mi vida en el momento en que me convertí en la Dragona de la Tierra. La tranquilidad de mi vida fue trastocada completamente. Ya no hay paz, sólo un intenso miedo a que aparezca otro enemigo y que esta vez no sea capaz de salir viva" unas leves lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas "La última vez lo logramos casi de milagro y eso me demostró que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ser una guerrera" caminó hasta el sillón y nuevamente se sentó en él, a la vez que ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos y sollozaba un poco más "Y ni siquiera puedo huir de todo esto porque es mi estúpido destino. Shoryuki se ha convertido en mi cuervo y proyecta su sombra sobre mi, vedándome toda posibilidad de escapar"

La guerrera de Marte la contempló por unos momentos en completo silencio. Luego se puso de pie y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Minerva. Ésta al sentir aquellas manos levantó la vista encontrándose con los cálidos ojos de Rei.

"Sabes, creo que te presionas demasiado" opinó la sacerdotisa "Eres muy poderosa e inteligente a la hora de luchar pero eso no significa que no puedas ni debas fallar de vez en cuando"

"Pero..."

"Nada de peros" la interrumpió gentilmente "Escucha, tu conoces a Serena y sabes que es un desastre la mayoría del tiempo, incluso cuando se convierte en Sailor Moon comente muchas torpezas. Aún así nunca se desanima y como puede siempre ha conseguido salir adelante de todas las situaciones peligrosas en las que se ha metido" Rei le guiñó el ojo "Comparada con ella tu tienes muchas más posibilidades de mejorar como guerrera así que no te desanimes y sigue luchando con la misma intensidad que lo hiciste hace una semana y te garantizo que te convertirás en la mejor guerrera de todas nosotras"

Minerva no supo que decir ante las palabras de aliento y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar fuertemente al alter ego de Sailor Mars. Lloró aún más, sólo que en esta ocasión no fueron lágrimas de frustración sino de felicidad. Felicidad por sentir por primera vez en mucho tiempo que no estaba sola.

Después de un rato logró calmarse. Luego de secarse el llanto miró a Rei.

"Sobre la fiesta..."

"¿Qué hay con ella?" preguntó Rei.

"¿Podríamos hacerla aquí?"

"¿En tu casa?"

Minerva asintió.

"Hay más espacio y además mi hermana siempre se queja de que nunca hay nada qué hacer en este país" replicó la joven Ravencroft "Le encantará tener una fiesta en casa"

La sacerdotisa sonrió.

"Por supuesto, creo que es una gran idea"

"Entonces tendremos una fiesta mañana en la noche" anunció la británica.

_Mansión Ravencroft._

_Hoy, 9:42 PM._

Una brisa tímida agitaba levemente las copas de los árboles que pululaban por el jardín de la enorme residencia. Éstos fungían muy bien como postes desde los cuales se habían colgado los cables de los que pendían una serie de lámparas que proporcionaban una iluminación más que perfecta para el festejo. En el centro del jardín se había montado un mini-escenario en el que una banda tocaba una buena variedad temas musicales. En uno de los extremos del jardín se encontraba una gran mesa que hacía las veces de barra de bufete en los que había una variedad sorprendente de platillos y bebidas, que incluso incluían una buena dotación de vino que se veía bastante caro. Las chicas encontraron extraño aquello, pero Rebeca les explicó que en Inglaterra bebían vino desde muy jóvenes y que era algo completamente natural. Esto no las convenció del todo. León por otro lado estaba gratamente sorprendido, aunque no era un gran fan del vino tinto pensó que dadas las circunstancias era una verdadera suerte, y alegremente se sirvió una copa a la que le siguieron varias. Musashi, a pesar de ser el único que tenía edad para beber optó por no hacerlo ya que no lo acostumbraba. Al mexicano lo acompañaron Rebeca, Minerva, Haruka y Michiru. El resto prefirieron obedecer sus costumbres abstemias. De esta forma, con suficiente comida y bebida se dedicaron a disfrutar del concierto privado que se daba en el jardín de la enorme casa.

"¿No crees que todo esto fue un poco... excesivo?"dijo Rei al oído de su anfitriona para poder ser escuchada "Digo, con unos sándwiches y un estéreo habría bastado"

Minerva sonrió.

"No te preocupes, mi familia tiene suficiente dinero para hacer este tipo de fiestas a diario y seguir viviendo cómodamente" aseguró la británica "Además creo que esta es la primera vez que se usa para algo realmente bueno"

"Sí tú lo dices" fue todo lo que replicó la sacerdotisa.

Después de una hora la banda decidió tomar un descanso lo que fue aprovechado por los espectadores para alejarse del escenario y así poder platicar más a gusto. Rebeca Ravencroft de inmediato monopolizó a Musashi, quién se había convertido en el nuevo foco de su atención ya que León estaba ocupado con Amy; Haruka y Michiru también se apartaron del grupo y fueron a admirar la enorme cantidad de flores que pululaban por todas partes, destacando una sección llena de Rosas de Castilla que atraparon la atención de la scout de Neptuno; Serena y Darien igualmente decidieron irse por su lado para tener un pequeño momento romántico, dejando solas a Lita, Mina, Rei, Hotaru y Minerva.

"¡Qué mala suerte!" se quejó Mina "Tenía la esperanza de poder hablar con Musashi"

"Sí, pero al parecer Rebeca resultó más lista que nosotras" dijo Lita.

"Creo que tu hermana está muy interesada en Musashi" observó Rei.

La inglesa hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

"¡Bah! No creo que sea tanto así, es sólo que León está demasiado ocupado con Amy como para prestarle atención y se tuvo que conformar con Hayabusa"

Eso le hizo pensar en la recientemente formada pareja y por mero reflejo volteó hacia el extremo hacia donde se habían apartado. Se preguntó de qué estarían conversando. ¿Su compañero le estaría proponiendo ser su novio a la sailor? Le sería fácil averiguarlo haciendo uso de sus poderes psíquicos pero su estricto sentido de la etiqueta le impedía hacerlo. Todo mundo tenía derecho a la privacidad.

**. . .**

León contemplaba a Amy mientras ésta admiraba el cielo nocturno. Las finas formas de sus facciones parecían haber sido esculpidas por las manos del mismísimo Miguel Ángel a causa de su bella perfección. Sus ojos recordaban a esas noches mediterráneas en las que el brillo de Artemisa baña tímidamente las aguas del _mare nostrum_ romano.

"¿No es hermosa?" dijo Amy refiriéndose a la Luna que brillaba en todo su esplendor. Había un dejo de nostalgia en su voz.

"Sí, mucho" replicó León y en ese momento sonrió al recordar unas palabras que había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo y que apenas ahora cobraban un auténtico significado:

_¡Ah! ¿No es cierto, ángel de amor, _

_que en esta apartada orilla _

_más pura la luna brilla _

_y se respira mejor? _

_Esta aura que vaga, llena _

_de los sencillos olores _

_de las campesinas flores _

_que brota esa orilla amena; _

_esa agua limpia y serena _

_que atraviesa sin temor _

_la barca del pescador _

_que espera cantando el día, _

_¿no es cierto, paloma mía, _

_que están respirando amor? _

_Esa armonía que el viento _

_recoge entre esos millares _

_de floridos olivares, _

_que agita con manso aliento; _

_ese dulcísimo aliento _

_con que trina el ruiseñor, _

_de sus copas morador, _

_llamando al cercano día, _

_¿no es verdad, gacela mía, _

_que están respirando amor? _

_Y estas palabras que están _

_filtrando insensiblemente _

_tu corazón, ya pendiente _

_de los labios de don Juan, _

_y en cuyas ideas van _

_inflamando en su interior _

_un fuego germinador _

_no encendido todavía, _

_¿no es verdad, estrella mía, _

_que están respirando amor? _

_Y esas dos líquidas perlas _

_que se desprenden tranquilas _

_de tus radiantes pupilas _

_convidándome a beberlas, _

_evaporarse a no verlas _

_de sí mismas al calor; _

_y ese encendido color _

_que en tu semblante no había, _

_¿no es verdad, hermosa mía, _

_que están respirando amor? _

_¡Oh! Sí, bellísima Inés, _

_espejo y luz de mis ojos; _

_escucharme sin enojos _

_como lo haces, amor es; _

_mira aquí a tus plantas, pues, _

_todo el altivo rigor _

_de este corazón traidor _

_que rendirse no creía, _

_adorando, vida mía, _

_la esclavitud de tu amor_ ()

Amy lo miró entre apenada, perpleja y sorprendida. Reconocía la declamación: era un parlamento de la obra teatral _Don Juan Tenorio_ de un escritor español llamado José Zorrilla. Lo que más le sorprendía es que León lo supiera de memoria pues hasta donde sabía él no era un muy afecto a la lectura, salvo de novelas policiacas. Más aún, su declamación había sido perfecta, como si se tratase de un actor profesional representando el papel en un escenario auténtico.

León sonrió al notar el desconcierto de Amy.

"Te dejé apantallada ¿verdad?" se ufanó.

"¿Cómo es que te sabes ese diálogo del _Don Juan_?"

"Es porque, cuando estaba en secundaria, tenía una maestra genial de español (muy guapa por cierto), que nos hizo representar esa obra para un festival de la escuela ¿y adivina a quién le tocó ser don Juan?" dijo el latino con una sonrisa pícara "En realidad ya no me acuerdo de ningún diálogo, salvo el que te acabo de recitar. Por alguna razón se me quedó grabado"

"Supongo que porque lo debes de usar a cada rato en tus conquistas" bromeó la joven Mizuno.

"En realidad no" replicó Almeida para sorpresa de la chica "A decir verdad eres a la primera chica que se lo digo"

"¿En serio? ¿Y por qué?"

"Pues porque no tienes idea de como se burlaron de mi mis amigos por andar metido eso" replicó León recordando el embarazo que sintió en ese entonces. Después de eso su rostro adquirió un semblante serio "Pero ¿sabes una cosa? En este momento siento una gran identificación con el personaje de don Juan"

Amy lo miró desconcertada por la declaración.

"La historia de don Juan se trata de un aventurero, un tonto, que se redime al final de su vida por el amor de una mujer" dijo el mexicano en tono reflexivo "Yo, antes de conocerte hacía el trabajo de superhéroe sólo por vanidad, pues me hacía sentir especial e importante. Ahora me doy cuenta de que era una actitud bastante frívola y estúpida" miró a Amy "No tenía verdaderos motivos para luchar, pues eso de proteger a la humanidad y cosas por el estilo no me importan tanto como a ti y a al resto de las chicas. Sin embargo, ahora tengo un verdadero motivo para pelear con toda mi fuerza"

"¿Un motivo?"

León asintió.

"Ese motivo eres tú"

"¿Yo?"

"Sí, cuando te vi tendida en mis brazos, agonizando, sentí un dolor indescriptible; como una llamarada que me quemaba las entrañas. Pensé que nunca más te vería de nunca más" confesó León "No quiero volver a sentir ese dolor de nuevo. No quiero ver morir a la persona que más amo. Así que de ahora en adelante voy a esforzarme el doble que antes para no tengas que hacer algo como lo que hiciste de nuevo"

"León..."

El joven bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzado. Sus mejillas se habían tornado carmesí.

"Soné bien cursi ¿verdad?"

Sin que se lo esperara Amy rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le dio un largo beso en la boca. Esto tomó desprevenido a León pues era la primera vez que Amy tomaba la iniciativa. Sin embargo rápidamente le correspondió tomándola de la cintura. Una vez que recordaron que debían respirar se separaron y la joven Mizuno miró al latino sonriente.

"¿Y eso porqué fue?" preguntó León un poco confundido.

"Eso fue para agradecerte tu preocupación" replicó Amy "Pero debo decirte que yo tampoco pienso dejar morir a la persona que amo, así que yo seré la que se esfuerce más para que tú no tengas que hacerlo"

"¡Ah! Estas mujeres feministas que siempre quieren hacerlo todo y nos quitan nuestro lugar como machos dominantes" bromeó León.

"Pues mejor acostúmbrese, señor don Juan" advirtió Amy aunque claramente también bromeaba.

"Sabes bien que soy tu esclavo, bellísima Inés" dijo el chico con fingida solemnidad.

Y una vez más sus labios se unieron en un beso.

**. . .**

La banda inició su segunda ronda con una balada que atrajo la atención de todos. Nuevamente el grupo se reunió entorno al escenario para escuchar la interpretación. Aprovechando que los músicos se habían convertido en el nuevo foco de interés Minerva decidió apartarse hacia uno de los extremos del jardín y observó desde lejos a los congregados. Contempló con satisfacción que el público parecía disfrutar intensamente el espectáculo. No era el tipo de música que le gustaba escuchar pero de alguna forma la experimentación de este nuevo repertorio le estaba resultando igualmente agradable que las piezas de Tchaikovsky, Handel o Strauss.

"Disfrutando de un momento de privacidad, ¿eh?" dijo alguien de repente sobresaltando a la inglesa.

Minerva miró a su costado izquierdo. Musashi estaba parado entre los árboles mirándola divertido.

"Eres tú, casi me matas de un susto" se quejó.

"Lo siento"

"Veo que por fin te pudiste librar de Rebeca" observó la británica.

El joven samurai sonrió.

"Le dije que necesitaba ir al baño"

"Hay ocasiones en que llega a ser una verdadera molestia"

"No es para tanto" repuso Hayabusa "Sólo quiere ser amable"

"Si tú lo dices"

Nuevamente volvió a mirar hacia el grupo.

"La fiesta es un éxito, felicidades" comentó Musashi al notar hacia dónde tenía los ojos su amiga.

"Es extraño..." dijo repentinamente Minerva en tono pensativo.

"¿Extraño? ¿Qué es extraño?" preguntó el japonés desconcertado.

"Todo esto" replicó sin apartar la vista del punto de reunión "Nunca antes había hecho una fiesta. A mis padres nunca les interesó el festejar nada relacionado conmigo" cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza "Nunca había entendido el sentido de las fiestas; por qué la gente las hace y por qué las encuentra entretenidas" abrió nuevamente los ojos, miró a Musashi y sonrió. Sin embargo no era su sonrisa habitual, cargada de tristeza y desencanto, era distinta: era una expresión de alegría. "Son para compartir nuestro aprecio, nuestro amor por esas personas que están junto a nosotros y las razones que damos para estas reuniones son meros pretextos"

Dio un par de pasos y apoyó la mano derecha sobre el tronco de un árbol. Su semblante volvió a ser serio.

"Sabes, cuando íbamos rumbo a la isla hace una semana le prometí a Rei que pelearía con todo mi poder para que ella no perdiera a sus amigas porque entonces noté el gran amor que se tienen unas a otras y me dije a mi misma que algo tan hermoso como esa amistad no debía ser destruido y que debía protegerlo" sonrió con tristeza "Pero... igualmente me di cuenta que yo no formaba parte de aquel lazo y quizá como nunca antes descubrí cuán grande era mi soledad"

"Minerva..."

"Pero después de ayer en que fue Rei a mi casa y de todo esto..." dijo señalando al grupo junto al escenario con la vista "...siento que ya no estoy al margen sino que soy parte de ese círculo al que ellas están inscritas. Por vez primera siento que pertenezco a algo. Eso me resulta extraño pero... también me hace sentir feliz y fue por eso que hice esta fiesta; más que para festejar que saliéramos vivos fue para compartir mi dicha y agradecerles a ellas por darme la oportunidad de pertenecer a este grupo"

Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, no de tristeza sino de emoción. Musashi rodeó sus hombros con su fuerte brazo, gesto que sorprendió a la Dragona de la Tierra y la hizo ruborizarse. Miró al espadachín con expresión desconcertada y éste, a cambio, le devolvió una sonrisa.

"Lo entiendo" dijo Musashi "Me doy cuenta de lo importante que son para ti y te prometo que sea lo que sea que estemos enfrentando usaré toda la fuerza que poseo para permitirte seguir disfrutando de esta felicidad que haz encontrado"

"Musashi, tú..."

"Bueno, ahora seca esas lágrimas y volvamos a la fiesta que se disfruta más estando cerca que viéndola de lejos, ¿no crees?"

"Gracias" fue todo lo que dijo Minerva mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga se su suéter.

Ambos caminaron abrazados de regreso a la fiesta.

La noche había refrescado. León lo notó al sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Le había cedido su chaqueta a Amy una vez que ambos abandonaron la mansión Ravencroft y caminaron rumbo al edificio de apartamentos de la joven Mizuno. Era una hermosa noche en la que el cielo estaba despejado y permitía a las estrellas sonreír con su destello distante; la Luna lucía como un lejano faro que guiaba a los caminantes por el camino correcto como a los marinos de tiempos remotos. La joven iba tomada del brazo de León mientras caminaban en silencio. Era como si el simple contacto transmitiera los pensamientos de cada uno haciendo las palabras innecesarias.

"Ya llegamos" dijo Amy repentinamente rompiendo con la muda conversación.

Un enorme complejo habitacional se erigía frente a la pareja. León lo observó con detenimiento y pensó que si la casa de Minerva era lúgubre y fea como un castillo medieval, la vivienda de Amy lucía como uno de los edificios ultra-modernos de esas películas de ciencia ficción donde el mundo estaba bajo un régimen totalitario a lo George Orwell; lo que finalmente resultaba igualmente desagradable para él.

Decidió olvidarse de sus divagaciones arquitectónicas y acompañó a Amy hasta la entrada. Ahí ambos se abrazaron y se dieron otro largo beso de despedida.

"Bueno, nos vemos mañana" se despidió Almeida.

"Sí, adiós" correspondió Mizuno.

León dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse lentamente. Amy lo observó mientras se retiraba y de pronto experimentó una extraña sensación de angustia. Sintió como si esa fuera la última vez que iba a ver al dragón en mucho tiempo. Sin poderlo reprimir lo llamó cuando ya se había alejado varias decenas de metros. El chico volteó y sonrió, aunque había un leve gesto de desconcierto.

"¿Sí?" preguntó León.

"Cuídate mucho" fue todo lo que atinó a decir Amy.

La expresión de perplejidad se acentuó en el rostro del latino pero no quiso indagar más en la actitud de la chica.

"Descuida, siempre lo hago y ahora más" replicó guiñándole el ojo.

Hizo un ademám de despedida y se alejó cobijado por las constelaciones y demás astros celestes.

**. . .**

León vago por las calles varios minutos después de dejar a Amy en su casa. Por alguna razón no tenía ganas de volver a su hogar, algo lo llamaba hacia el este de la ciudad. No sabía qué era, pero sí sabía que no podía resistirse. Justo cuando caminaba bajo la luz de uno de los faroles del alumbrado público dos figuras descendieron de los cielos lo que de inmediato lo alarmó. Adoptó su guardia de Karate y se preparó para luchar. Sin embargo, la pareja no parecía tener intenciones de pelear. Avanzaron hacia la claridad de la luz eléctrica lo que permitió a León reconocerlos: eran Minerva y Musashi. El mexicano se relajó y bajo los brazos.

"¡Cielos! Chicos, que susto me dieron" admitió León. Luego los miró detenidamente. Iban vestidos con su armadura de dragón "Por cierto, ¿qué hacen con sus armaduras puestas? ¿Acaso hay problemas?" preguntó alarmado.

"¿Acaso no lo sientes?" cuestionó Shoryuki.

"¿Te refieres a... el este?" inquirió el Dragón del Mar.

La joven asintió.

"Sí, percibimos algo en el este de la ciudad y decidimos ir a investigar" informó Ryu "No es un Ki ni nada parecido pero es como si algo nos llamara a ese sitio"

"Sí, también lo percibo" convino el latino. Acto seguido hizo estallar su aura y sobre él apareció la armadura de Shiryu, Dragón de Mar "En ese caso dejémonos de charla y vayamos a echar un vistazo"

Los tres se miraron como estableciendo el acuerdo en la acción con los ojos y rápidamente dieron un gran salto hacia la azotea de un edificio cercano. Así avanzaron de techo en techo rumbo al lugar donde sentían ese misterioso llamado sin saber que estaban por embarcarse en la aventura más grande y peligrosa de su vida. Una aventura en donde no sólo está en juego el destino de su universo sino el de _muchos_ universos más...

Estaban por enfrentar una... ¡¡Crisis Universal!!

**-Fin del capítulo 17-**


	18. Nuevos problemas

La Esencia del Dragón

**Capítulo 18: "Nuevos problemas"**

"¡Hey, dormilón, ya es hora de despertar!" dijo una voz distante.

"¿Eh?" balbuceó León.

Abrió los ojos de golpe recibiendo de lleno la luz que inundaba la habitación. Al principio todo lucía borroso pero poco a poco fue enfocando mejor hasta que pudo distinguir el rostro de la persona que lo había despertado: su tía Ana. Ésta le sonrió al ver que volvía del país de Morfeo y le depositó encima de la cama una bandeja sobre la cual había un plato con una pila de _hot cakes_, jugo de naranja y leche. León la contempló perpleja. Lo último que recordaba era la Gran Biblioteca de Celestia y cómo la musa Calíope se despedía mientras él, Musashi y Minerva eran rodeados por una luz muy intensa. ¿Había aparecido en su habitación? ¿Y si era así, por qué su tía no parecía molesta o preocupada por su ausencia? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado en su universo?

"¡Cielos! Debió ser un viaje muy cansado desde México para que hayas dormido catorce horas seguidas" opinó Ana "Supongo que si volviste es porque mi hermana ya está mejor, ¿verdad?"

"¿Viaje? ¿De qué hablas?" preguntó León desconcertado.

"¿Cómo que cuál? Te fuiste hace dos meses a México por que te mandaron un e-mail diciéndote que tu madre se había puesto enferma y quería verte" le recordó su tía.

León comenzó a entender la situación. Al parecer dos meses era el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que él y los otros dragones partieron para atender la gran crisis universal que tuvo en jaque a prácticamente toda la existencia. Lo que no entendía era por qué su tía se quedó con la idea de que había hecho un viaje a México. ¿Acaso era un arreglo hecho por Calíope para cubrir su ausencia? Si era el caso en verdad que se sorprendía de hasta dónde era el alcance del poder de la musa de la poesía épica. Decidió no pensar más al respecto, ya tendría tiempo de averiguar bien lo que pasaba. Miró entonces a su tía con una expresión desenfada y dijo:

"¡Ah! Sí, discúlpame , tía, es que todavía ando medio atontado por el viaje" dijo León en tono inocente "No te preocupes mi madre está bien"

"Es bueno oírlo" dijo su tía "OK, te dejo para que comas tu desayuno"

Acto seguido abandonó la habitación. León se quedó pensando en todo lo que había sucedido mientras estuvo vagando en otro universo peleando con toda clase de seres y con unos compañeros cuyas habilidades y poderes estaban más allá de su imaginación. Sin embargo, recordaba especialmente al grupo tan particular del que fue parte: al loco espía estelar Eclipse; a la misteriosa cazadora de demonios llamada Génesis; a la valiente aunque algo malhumorada Sailor Golden Star (Vaya, al parecer ni siquiera en otro universo me puedo mantener alejado de las Sailor Scouts- pensó divertido); y del rudo pero noble guerrero llamado Sobek. Ellos cuatro junto con él habían formado el que quizá fue el comando más disfuncional de los varios que se formaron, pero consiguieron salir adelante, aunque con más suerte que otra cosa.

Decidió dejarse de nostalgias. Rápidamente ingirió su desayuno que tan amablemente le había llevado su tía, se levantó y fue a tomar una ducha. Una vez fuera de la regadera fue a buscar qué ponerse pues debía estar presentable para ver a Amy de nuevo después de tanto tiempo. Mientras hurgaba en su armario miró hacia el buró que había a un costado de su cama. Una pequeña caja rectangular de plata se hallaba sobre éste. León recordó entonces cuando Calíope se lo entregó momentos antes de despedirse: "Es un pequeño obsequio" le dijo con una sonrisa "Estoy seguro que a Amy le gustará" y lo depositó en la mano del dragón marino. Éste estuvo a punto de preguntar cómo sabía de Amy pero entonces recordó con quién estaba hablando y prefirió preguntar: "¿Qué cosa es?". Calíope de nuevo sonrió y dijo: "Es un amuleto de Celestia y sirve para brindar protección a quien lo porte". León correspondió con otra sonrisa y dijo: "Gracias, no cualquiera puede presumir de regresar a su casa con un souvenir de Celestia, ¿no tendrás también camisetas?" bromeó. Calíope soltó una carcajada divertida por la ocurrencia. Fue en ese momento que la luz que lo regresaría a casa comenzó a envolverlos.

León terminó de cambiarse, tomó la caja de plata y salió de su casa en busca de Amy. "Veamos qué tanto ha cambiado el universo en mi ausencia".

Mina dio un sorbo a su lata de jugo y miró de soslayo a Steve Dashwood mientras ingería tranquilamente un poco de arroz frito con el par de palillos de madera. Durante los últimos dos meses había frecuentado a aquel chico. Normalmente solían verse en cafés, parques u otros lugares públicos, por lo que cuando la invitó a su casa realmente se sorprendió, aunque eso no evitó que estuviera encantada. "Es buen avance" pensó con esperanza la rubia. Pese al tiempo transcurrido era realmente poco lo que había conseguido averiguar de su reciente amigo. Era americano, aparentemente sin familia y bastante rico (a juzgar por su amplio apartamento ubicado en una zona muy exclusiva de Tokio). Steve era muy reservado y eso sólo conseguía picar más la curiosidad de Mina quién ante todas las cosas lo que más le interesaba saber era la historia de la mujer que le había enseñado _La elegía del Dragón_ aunque realmente dudaba mucho que lo consiguiera.

Dio un suspiro de resignación y miró a su plato. En él había uno de los mejores arroces fritos que hubiera probado (no tanto como el que hacía su amiga Lita pero casi), y por más que se esforzó no logró ver ningún rastro de un empaque o algo similar que delatara su origen por lo que llegó a la conclusión que su anfitrión lo había elaborado por si mismo. Sin duda Steve era todo un estuche de monerías.

"¡Cielos! Este arroz está realmente delicioso" admitió Mina "Dime, ¿cómo es que aprendiste a cocinar tan bien?"

"Bueno" carraspeó "Hace seis años recibí una herencia considerable y en ese momento me dediqué a viajar por el mundo, uno de los lugares que visité fue China y ahí fue donde aprendí a preparar este platillo entre otros"

"Vaya" dijo admirada la diosa del amor "¿No creí que fueras del tipo del que se interesa por esas cosas?"

"Pues siempre he pensado que la cocina es una buena forma de conocer la cultura de un país" explicó "Por lo general los países que son ricos culturalmente hablando tienen igualmente mucha riqueza culinaria, como es el caso de China o tu país. En lugares donde no la hay la comida es más bien pobre o importada de otros lugares, como ocurre con Estados Unidos, por ejemplo"

"Hmmm... nunca se me hubiera ocurrido verlo desde esa perspectiva" admitió Mina para luego sonreír apenada "La verdad es que yo soy un desastre en lo que a cocina se refiera. Quemo hasta el agua"

En ese momento Steve sonrió.

"Je, Kara también era muy mala cocinando" dijo el americano en tono nostálgico.

"¿Kara? ¿Te refieres a... ?" Mina se interrumpió.

"Sí" replicó Steve poniendo una expresión seria "Kara es la persona que compuso _La elegía del Dragón_"

Hubo un momento de silencio. Mina contemplaba confusa a Steve. Lo cierto es que ella se moría por saber más de aquella mujer que aparentemente era tan importante en la vida de su nuevo amigo, sin embargo por alguna razón siempre se sentía cohibida de tocar dicho tema porque se daba cuenta que era muy doloroso para Steve. Es por eso que ahora que tenía la puerta abierta para saciar su curiosidad duba si hacerlo o no.

"Ella era... es muy importante para ti, ¿no es así?" dijo finalmente Mina.

"Ella es más que eso" replicó Steve "Era mi esposa, murió hace diez años en... circunstancias que no vale la pena recordar"

La joven rubia se quedó muda ante la revelación. ¿De modo que Steve era viudo? Se dio cuenta entonces que no sabía su edad y se preguntó cuántos años tendría cuando se casó. Sería un adolescente o poco más que eso si el cálculo no le fallaba. Los dos permanecieron en silencio. Mina sin poder decir nada a causa de la sorpresa y Steve al parecer perdido en remembranzas de su antiguo amor.

"¿Y... en todos estos años nunca más te... haz vuelto a enamorar?" preguntó Mina rompiendo con el silencio.

"No" replicó sin dudarlo "Creo que jamás amaré a alguien como lo hice con Kara"

Lo había dicho con una gran convicción. Mina sintió sus esperanzas desvanecerse tras aquellas palabras. Desde el principio tenía la esperanza de poder entrar en el corazón de Steve y el tiempo que habían estado pasando juntos le habían hecho pensar que poco a poco lo había estado consiguiendo. Pero ahora se dio cuenta que ese acercamiento quizás era porque Dashwood la veía sólo como amiga, como alguien en quien podía confiar y no como una candidata a llenar el vacío de su corazón. Mina sintió la misma frustración que experimentara años atrás cuando se enteró de que su novio Armand no la amaba como ella a él. "Vaya que sabes escogerlos, Mina" pensó con amargura.

La diosa del amor sonrió con tristeza.

"Es una historia muy triste más sin embargo creo que Kara fue muy afortunada de haber sido amada por un hombre como tú" dijo Mina con melancolía "Yo quisiera tener esa suerte y conocer a alguien que me ame de la misma forma"

Su interlocutor no dijo nada. Tomó la botella de vino para servirse un poco más y descubrió que estaba vacía. Se puso de pie para ir por una nueva botella pero antes de eso miró a la joven sentada frente a él. Sus ojos azules, normalmente inexpresivos, revelaron un brillo cálido que fue complementado por una leve sonrisa.

"No creo que debas preocuparte" aseguró Steve "Una persona tan especial como tú seguramente encontrará un amor así"

Y tras decir aquello abandonó el comedor en busca de más vino, dejando sola a una Mina completamente ruborizada.

Amy pasaba la vista de un título a otro en busca del volumen XII de Historia Japonesa. Una maestra les había encargado un ensayo sobre el período bélico conocido como _Bakumatsu_ y sus repercusiones en el destino del país. La joven había pensado en que su trabajo versara entorno a una figura más legendaria que histórica que al parecer tuvo un papel decisivo en el conflicto, conocido simplemente como _Hitokiri Battousai_. Aunque para su desgracia la bibliografía escrita respecto al personaje era escasa y poco confiable como para hacer un trabajo serio, por lo que estaba empezando a estar tentada a abandonarla por una figura mucho más conocida: Hajime Saito, capitán de la tercera unidad del Shinsengumi y único sobreviviente de éste tras el fin de la Restauración. En eso pensaba cuando una voz conocida la hizo volver al mundo real.

"Mira nada más esto, puedes sacar a la chica de la biblioteca pero no puedes..."

"¡León!" exclamó Amy al darse la vuelta y encontrarse con el mexicano "¡Volviste!"

"¡Pues claro! No te ibas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente" bromeó el chico.

Rápidamente León la tomó en su brazos y la besó. La tibieza de su labios era sin duda alguna lo que más había extrañado durante su ausencia.

La pareja de enamorados se detuvo al escuchar un ligero carraspeo atrás de ellos. Amy miró por encima del hombro de León y se encontró con Mizuki, la asistente del bibliotecario. El mexicano volteó y vio a una joven de unos veinte años, de rostro bonito, ojos negros ocultos tras unos gruesos anteojos, labios delgados y nariz pequeña. Le hubiera resultado atractiva de no ser por ese aire un tanto arrogante que emanaba de su persona muy propio de las intelectuales.

"Amy, este no es lugar para... err... muestras de afecto como esta" reprendió con tono severo. Sin embargo, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su faz y agregó: "Al fondo hay un área de estudios con algunos privados, creo que estarían más cómodos ahí"

Se retiró luego de la recomendación. Amy estaba completamente ruboriza y León apenas si pudo contener la risa. Había comenzado a caerle bien la chica que cuidaba la biblioteca. Tomó a la joven genio de la mano y la condujo hacia el sitio indicado por Mizuki.

"¿Cuándo volviste?"

"Ayer en la noche, era tarde por eso no te llamé"

"¿Y cómo está tu mamá?"

"Bien, no fue nada grave en realidad" en ese momento León se dio cuenta que al parecer todos creían que él se había ido a México a ver a su mamá. Se preguntó qué excusa habría inventado Calíope para Musashi y Minerva.

"¿Y aquí no hubo ninguna novedad?" quiso saber León.

"No, todo estuvo calmado" replicó Amy "Por cierto, anoté todas las tareas y trabajos que te encargaron en la escuela, así que vamos a tener que trabajar mucho si quieres recuperar estos dos meses" informó la joven de cabello azul.

"¿Eh?"

Almeida hizo un Mohín. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de las desventajas de estar con Amy.

"Preferiría pelear con un ejército de mutantes de Cherious Medical" murmuró.

En ese momento se escuchó el estruendo de cristal y madera al romperse, seguido de agudos gritos de horror. Sin pensarlo Amy corrió hacia el lugar de donde provenían aquellos aterradores sonidos, seguido de León quien levantó la vista al cielo como si fuera a hacer una plegaria.

"¡Oye! Estaba bromeando, no era para que lo tomaras en serio" se quejó.

Al llegar al sitio sus ojos no creyeron lo que veían. Un hombre había derribado la puerta principal y caminaba con paso tambaleante en el vestíbulo de la biblioteca. Su aspecto era aterrador: su pálida piel estaba desgarrada en varias partes del cuerpo, dejando ver los músculos he incluso algunos huesos, le faltaba un ojo y el labio inferior, dotándolo de una macabra sonrisa perpetua y despedía un hedor nauseabundo, como el de carne podrida. Además, con la ropa hecha jirones, más que un hombre, tenía la apariencia de un cadáver andante.

"Parece un muerto viviente, un..." Amy se interrumpió, como si el término se negara a escapar de su boca por la incredulidad que sentía.

"¿Zombi?" inquirió León "Pues no podemos saberlo, cuando me levanto con resaca al día siguiente de una borrachera también parezco muerto viviente"

"No es momento para bromas" lo reprendió Amy.

"Siempre es momento para bromear" se defendió el mexicano "Si no hiciera mis chistes este fanfic sería muy aburrido"

Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo estaba mirando. Rápidamente un brillo lo cubrió y un segundo después estaba envestido con la armadura de Shiryu, Dragón del Mar. Acto seguido se arrojó contra el zombi.

"Lo siento, amigo, pero el archivo muerto está en otro edificio así que no puedes estar aquí" dijo el dragón antes de lanzarle un tremendo puñetazo. El golpe lo lanzó fuera del recinto hacia la calle. Sin perder tiempo el guerrero de azul lo siguió hacia el exterior.

Una vez ahí, lo que vio lo dejó helado.

"¡En la madre!" juró.

Deambulando por la calle se hallaba un ejército de entre treinta y cuarenta zombis.

"¡Vaya! Dracofonte dijo que este fanfic nunca iba a ser un x-over de Sailor Moon y Resident Evil pero insiste en meter elementos de dicho juego" se quejó Shiryu "Por lo menos hubiera incluido también a Milla Jovovich para que valiera la pena"

"¡Oh, Dios!" exclamó Amy a sus espaldas.

León la miró y descubrió que se había convertido en Sailor Mercury.

"Amy, usa el comunicador y avísales a los demás de... nuestro pequeño problema" solicitó el dragón marino "Yo trataré de detenerlos mientras tanto"

"Bien"

De inmediato el dragón se arremetió contra el grupo de muertos vivientes.

Rei corría a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas. Tan pronto como había recibido el mensaje de su amiga Amy se transformó en Sailor Mars y abandonó el templo para ir en ayuda se sus amigos a luchar contra los... ¿muertos vivientes? Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier persona la sacerdotisa pensaría que era una broma de mal gusto pero se trataba de Sailor Mercury y ella jamás bromeaba con estas cosas. Había enfrentado amenazas raras en el pasado pero esto ya empezaba a pasarse de la raya, ¿qué seguía? ¿Vampiros? ¿Frankenstein? Decidió dejar de especular y no distraerse, pues debía estar atenta para la lucha. Fue en eso que sintió un escalofrío y se detuvo. Miró a sobre su hombro hacia el templo. Algo no andaba bien. Una extraña sensación de inquietud la invadió en ese momento, y fuera lo que fuera sabía que tenía que ver con el templo Hikawa y no con los zombis que atacaban Tokio. Dudó. ¿Qué debía hacer? Sabía que sus amigas la necesitaban pero ese presentimiento de que algo andaba mal en el templo se hacía cada vez más palpable. Entonces hizo uso de sus poderes de percepción del Ki para saber que tan grande era la amenaza. No sintió más que una vaga sensación de energía mística, no muy fuerte, pero que estaba por toda la ciudad ¿pertenecía esta energía a los zombis? ¿Significaba que éstos estaban por toda la ciudad? Sin embargo también pudo sentir el Ki de sus amigas y además el de los dragones. Estaban de vuelta. Esto la hizo tomar su decisión.

"Debo volver" murmuró.

Dio media vuelta y corrió de regreso al templo Hikawa.

Sailor Venus dio vuelta a una esquina en la que escuchó una gran cantidad de gritos y entonces los vio. Dos docenas de zombis deambulaban con paso titubeante por aquella avenida, a la vez que varios ciudadanos aterrados huían de ellos. "Veo que Amy no bromeaba con eso de que muertos vivientes atacaban a Tokio" se dijo la joven rubia. Sin pensarlo más se arrojó contra aquella horda de cadáveres andantes. Estaba molesta porque la habían obligado a abandonar la casa de Steve, por lo que no pensaba tener contemplaciones con aquellas criaturas. Invocó a su _Rayo Creciente de Venus_ que impactó a uno justo en medio del pecho momentos antes de que alcanzara a un hombre tirado en el suelo. El has de luz lo atravesó e impacto a otros dos zombis que estaban atrás de él. La sailor se acercó para ver el estado del hombre.

"¿Se encuentra bien, señor?"

El hombre simplemente asintió. No tenía más que algunos raspones por la caída pero se veía aterrado por lo que ocurría. Mina lo ayudó a reincorporarse y le sugirió que se marchara. Éste así lo hizo. Entonces la Diosa del Amor encaró a los monstruos que ahora parecía interesados en ella más que en los civiles. Al ver esto comenzó a elevar su Ki como le había enseñado el _sensei_ Hayabusa y un aura color dorado envolvió su cuerpo.

"¡¡CASCADA CRECIENTE DE VENUS!!"

Una lluvia de pequeños rayos dorados cayó sobre el monstruoso grupo abatiéndolos a todos como si fuera una ráfaga de artillería. Uno a uno los zombis fueron derribados por el poder de Venus hasta que no quedó ninguno en pie. Mina sonrió con satisfacción ante su victoria. Ahora debía continuar su camino para ir a ayudar al resto de sus amigas.

Pero en ese preciso momento los muertos vivientes comenzaron a levantarse... otra vez.

"¡¿Qué demonios... ?!" exclamó Sailor Venus atónita.

En ese momento Mina recordó que los zombis era muertos reanimados por medio de la magia y que no tenían voluntad propia, no sentían dolor y no se les podía matar porque ya estaban muertos. Dio algunos pasos atrás sin saber qué hacer. ¿Cómo combatir a enemigos que no podía ser detenidos como aquellos?

"No lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de pelear porque si no estas criaturas lastimarán a muchas personas" se dijo con decisión.

Adoptó una pose de pelea y se preparó para seguir combatiendo. Fue en eso que una ráfaga de electricidad golpeó a seis zombis dejándolos completamente chamuscados, al mismo tiempo la misma persona que había disparado aquel poder se lanzó contra los muertos vivientes y derribó a varios a punta de puñetazos y patadas. Ante tal gala de habilidad Venus identificó a la persona que se le había unido.

"¡Sailor Jupiter!"

La aludida tras derribar a otro zombi dio un salto hacia atrás para colocarse junto a su compañera.

"Creo que necesitas una mano, ¿eh, Venus?" observó Lita.

"No sabes cuanto" replicó Mina en forma sombría "Mira"

La Diosa del Amor señaló a los monstruos derribados que se ponían nuevamente de pie listos para seguir causando problemas.

"¡No es posible!" exclamó la sailor del trueno.

"Me temo que es así, mi _Cascada Creciente_ tampoco dio resultado" indicó la rubia "¿Alguna sugerencia de como detener a un enemigo que nunca para de levantarse?"

"Muy simple" respondió Sailor Jupiter ante la sorpresa de Venus "Golpearlos hasta que no quede lo suficiente de ellos para volver a ponerse de pie"

Mina sonrió. Si había algo que admiraba de Lita es que nunca perdía su espíritu de lucha. Los zombis una vez más avanzaron contra ellas quienes ni tardas ni perezosas se arrojaron de nueva cuenta contra ellos.

El resplandor surgido del cetro de Sailor Moon alcanzó a quince zombis, los cuales se desmoronaron como figurillas de arcilla seca. Por otro lado el _Silent Glaive Surprise_ Sailor Saturn deshizo a otro buen número de muertos vivientes. Esto fue contemplado con gran asombro por Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune y Tuxedo Mask quienes no daban crédito al enorme poder desplegado por sus compañeras. Ellas habían usado sus propios poderes sin mucho resultado, perro los ataques de sus dos amigas habían sido mucho más efectivos. El _Poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada_ de la princesa lunar parecía nulificar la magia que les daba su vida artificial a aquellos cadáveres, mientras que el ataque de la Sailor de la Destrucción hacía honor a su nombre y pulverizaba a los monstruos vedándoles toda posibilidad de volver a atacar. Uranus las comparó a las de dos meses atrás y llegó a la conclusión que su poder se había incrementado bastante y estaba segura de que se debía inequívocamente al entrenamiento en el _dojo_ Hayabusa. A pesar de la ausencia de León, Minerva y Musashi ellas habían continuado su entrenamiento ahí y eso les había permitido a todas las sailors mejorar sus técnicas de combate, sobretodo al comenzar a aprender la manipulación del Ki. Pero le resultaba evidente que a Serena y Hotaru aquella nueva habilidad les había servido más que las demás.

"Son muy poderosas..." murmuró Haruka.

"Sí" convino Michiru "Sin duda alguna ahora entiendo porque Sailor Moon pudo ella sola con Sailor Galaxia" miró a la pequeña scout y dijo: "Y Hotaru creo que está por fin alcanzando su verdadero potencial"

"Es verdad" terció Darien "Con ellas y los dragones creo que no tenemos de qué preocuparnos, podremos con cualquier enemigo"

"Lo que me lleva a preguntarme quién envió estas... criaturas" cuestionó la guerrera de Neptuno "Se supone que Cherious Medical está acabada luego del incidente de la isla. Además estos zombis no se parecen a los seres que solían crear"

"Tal vez fue la misma persona que le dio sus poderes a Maxuell Sheppard y que al haber sido derrotado éste tuvo que dar la cara" opinó Darien.

"Puede ser..." convino Haruka "Pero si fue así no entiendo por qué no atacó antes, por qué esperar dos meses"

"Me parece que debemos preguntarnos eso después... ¡mira ahí!" señaló Sailor Neptune.

Más zombis habían aparecido detrás de ellas. Rápidamente las dos sailor scouts y el hombre en smoking se prepararon para enfrentar al nuevo grupo de muertos vivientes que había hecho acto de presencia.

El inspector Fujima miró al enorme contingente de policías que se habían reunido en la avenida que repentinamente había sido invadida por un gran número de zombis. Habían usado miles de balas y varias granadas pero sin demasiado resultado. Los cadáveres andantes seguían su paso inexorablemente y habían obligado a las fuerzas oficiales a replegarse varios metros. Ahora todos sus compañeros del cuerpo policiaco se veían muy asustados. Era como estar en una película barata norteamericana de los años ochenta. Y en esos filmes los policías siempre eran los primeros en ser despachados. Sin embargo, Fujima permanecía tranquilo parado en medio de la calle fumando un cigarrillo mientras veía como los zombis avanzaban lentamente hacia él.

"¡¡FUJIMA!!" le gritó uno de sus compañeros "¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! ¡Tienes que retroceder!"

Pero el inspector no hizo el menor caso. Sabía que esta situación no podía seguir así y que tarde o temprano sucedería algo que cambiaría el resultado de la balanza a favor de los chicos buenos. Repentinamente un enorme relámpago descendió del cielo alcanzando a un buen número de zombis convirtiéndolos en carbón. Todos los presentes observaron la escena con asombro, excepto claro, el inspector Fujima quién se limitó a sonreír. "Por fin" pensó.

Una figura aterrizó suavemente entre el pelotón policiaco y la horda de muertos vivientes. Vestía una reluciente armadura color blanco con adornos azules que simulaban relámpagos y cuya forma era idéntica a las de los samurai de los tiempos antiguos. En su cintura portaba una espada japonesa de fina manufactura. Se trataba de Ryu, Dragón del Cielo.

"Vaya, hasta que se aparecen" dijo el policía "¿En dónde demonios habían estado?"

"Es una larga historia" replicó Musashi.

"Bueno, luego me la cuentan, ¿crees que puedas tú solo con ellos?"

El Dragón Legendario no respondió, únicamente dio unos pasos y extendió ambos brazos al frente. Un aura blanca rodeó su cuerpo e inmediatamente varios rayos de electricidad salieron disparados de la punta de sus dedos y volaron hacia los zombis quienes caían como moscas ante la tormenta eléctrica desatada por el guerrero celeste.

"Creo que podré arreglármelas" dijo Ryu luego de terminar con su ataque.

Fujima simplemente sonrió.

_Templo Hikawa..._

En medio de la confusión que reinaba en todo Tokio dos hombres caminaban tranquilamente por la explanada frontal del templo sintoísta. Uno de ellos era alto, de un metro ochenta y seis, de rasgos sajones y cabello rubio peinado hacia arriba; sus cerúleos ojos se ocultaba tras un par de cristales circulares de color amarillento; su gesto marcial correspondía muy bien al atavío que usaba, el cual recordaba al uniforme de gala de un general inglés del siglo XIX: casaca y pantalones rojos, y botas negras que llegaba casi a las rodillas. Su acompañante era ligeramente más bajo, de un metro ochenta, piel tostada por el sol, ojos negros y cabello largo color castaño oscuro; si el otro parecía un soldado decimonónico éste tenía toda la apariencia de un_ cowboy_ del viejo oeste: el sombrero de ala ancha, la gabardina de piel, guantes, camisa, chaleco y pantalones eran de un uniforme color cuervo, las bostas igualmente negras tenían una placa de metal cromado en el empeine; la única nota de color en su atuendo era un pañuelo rojo puesto alrededor del cuello.

"Bonito lugar" opinó el vaquero.

El otro individuo no prestó atención a la observación de su compañero, sacó un par de guantes blancos dentro de los cuales metió las manos. En el dorso de los mismos podían verse unos extraños símbolos que daban la idea de círculos mágicos.

"¿Aquí es?" preguntó nuevamente el hombre de negro.

El soldado asintió. Acto seguido se arrodilló y apoyó ambas manos en suelo en el cual se trazó un círculo brillante idéntico al que había dibujado en los guantes. El _cowboy_ miraba fascinado el fenómeno cuando una voz llamó la atención de ambos personajes.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" interrogó Sailor Mars desde la entrada del templo.

"Vaya, Himmler, es el _sheriff_ de este pueblo" observó el vaquero "Parece que los monstruos de Yokaira no fueron efectivos del todo"

"Aún no he terminado, encárgate de ella" ordenó Himmler.

"Con gusto"

El _cowboy_ avanzó algunos pasos para encarar a la sailor scout. Mientras caminaba hizo a un lado su gabardina para dejar al descubierto su muslo derecho y al mismo tiempo dejar a la vista la pistolera que llevaba sobre éste. Una gran arma descasaba en el interior. Rei permaneció inmóvil en espera del primer movimiento de su enemigo.

"Permítame presentarme, sheriff" dijo el vaquero con una sonrisa "Mi nombre es Trigger Malone"

"Yo soy Sailor Mars" respondió Rei con sequedad.

"Es un placer" dijo Malone quitándose el sombrero y haciendo una pequeña reverencia "La verdad es que preferiría invitarla a salir antes que pelear con usted, sheriff, pero desafortunadamente las circunstancias me obligan a ello"

La sailor del fuego no dijo nada y procuró mantener su expresión de enfado, no obstante, un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Aunque sabía perfectamente que el hombre que tenía enfrente era su enemigo no podía dejar de sentir cierta simpatía por sus maneras tan corteses. ¡El tipo era realmente encantador! ¡Era inconcebible! Prefería mil veces a los villanos desagradables, al menos le permitían concentrarse más.

"¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a coquetear todo el día o vas a pelear?" preguntó la guerrera de Marte con impaciencia.

Malone sonrió.

"¡Adelante!" gritó.

A la velocidad del rayo el pistolero desenfundó su revólver _Long Cold_ .45 y disparó un par de rodas. Los proyectiles pasaron a un lado de Rei que se alcanzó a mover a tiempo y contraatacó con su _Saeta Llameante de Marte_ que igualmente fue esquivada por Malone, quien volvió a hacer un nuevo disparo. Mars saltó para evitarlo, dio un mortal al frente y lanzó una patada voladora contra el _cowboy_. Éste se desplazó hacia atrás por el golpe en pecho. La scout de rojo aprovechó para atacar de nuevo sin embargo Malone reaccionó y disparó dos tiros más que la obligaron a replegarse. Ambos quedaron mirándose fijamente.

"No está mal" felicitó Malone bajando su arma.

"Igualmente" replicó Rei "Aunque la verdad esperaba que fueras mejor tirador. Fallaste cinco veces"

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar se escuchó un nuevo disparo. La bala rozó ligeramente el hombro de Sailor Mars y desgarró su uniforme en dicha zona. Sin embargo, ¡la bala no había tocado su piel! Completamente atónita volteó de nuevo hacia el sonriente Malone que sostenía su humeante revólver apuntando hacia ella. ¿Cómo es que había sido tan rápido?

"La verdad es que no tengo la más mínima intención de lastimarle, sheriff" dijo el pistolero "Y el que mi tiro sólo haya rasgado su traje no fue casualidad, así lo calculé"

Una gota de sudor resbaló desde la cien hasta la barbilla de la joven sacerdotisa. Si el tipo que tenía frente a sí era capaz de disparar de esa manera significaba que si quisiera podría matarla. Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Tan distraída estaba en estos pensamientos que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando una enorme mano de roca surgió del suelo detrás de ella y la aprisionó. Malone miró hacia un costado y descubrió a su compañero Himmler de pie con un cristal en forma de prisma de color blanco en la mano izquierda; la derecha estaba extendida hacia Sailor Mars.

"Tengo la llave" declaró el soldado "Ya no hay necesidad de que sigas jugando con ella"

"Vaya que eres aguafiestas" se quejó Malone "Pero tienes razón, el deber es primero"

Girando velozmente la pistola en su dedo índice la volvió a enfundar.

"Lo siento, sheriff, pero deberemos dejar esta cita pendiente para otra ocasión"

El vaquero hizo una reverencia y se encaminó a la salida del templo junto con su compañero Himmler.

"¡Esperen! ¿Qué es lo que se están llevando?" gritó Mars.

"No es algo que te incumba" replicó Himmler con rudeza.

Cuando ya estaban a tan sólo a un par de metros de las escaleras de salida del recinto sagrado una columna de fuego surgió del piso lo que les copó la vía de escape. Malone inmediatamente volteó hacia donde estaba la sailor pensando que ella era la culpable pero descubrió que estaba tan desconcertada como ellos. Regresó de nuevo la vista a la llamarada. Cuando ésta se extinguió se pudo apreciar la silueta de una mujer enfundada en una armadura de color rojo sangre. Era Shoryuki, Dragona de la Tierra.

"¡Oh, oh!" murmuró el _cowboy_ "Creo que llegó la caballería"

"¡¡TEMPESTAD MARINA!!"

"¡¡RAPSODIA ACUÁTICA DE MERCURIO!!"

Los poderosos ataques de agua golpearon con violencia a la columna de zombis arrojándolos varios metros hacia atrás. En ese momento León reparó en que la técnica de Amy era más fuerte que antes al igual que su Ki. Y no sólo ella, en distintos puntos de la ciudad pudo sentir la energía del resto de las Sailor Scouts combatiendo (seguramente con más zombis), y darse cuenta que ellas también habían incrementado su poder, sobretodo Sailor Moon y Sailor Saturn.

Tuvo que interrumpir sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que los muertos vivientes volvía a levantarse por enésima vez. Lanzó un suspiro de fastidio. Al parecer ni los ataques acuáticos tenían resultado. Al principio intentó combatirnos cuerpo a cuerpo y eso pareció funcionar mejor pero eran demasiados y no podía manejarlo, incluso con la ayuda de Sailor Mercury la superioridad numérica estaba sobrepasando a su fuerza. Sólo le restaba intentar algo.

"Mercury, quiero que te alejes lo más que puedas" pidió Shiryu.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Usaré mi mejor técnica pero si estás cerca podría dañarte a ti también" informó el dragón.

Amy asintió en señal de conformidad y corrió en la dirección contraria a la de los monstruos. El Dragón del Mar hizo estallar su Ki hasta su punto más alto y una vez hecho esto dio un gran salto hacia la horda enemiga. Cayó justo en medio de ésta y la onda expansiva del impacto derribó a algunos zombis. En ese momento Shiryu invocó a su máximo poder.

"¡¡DESCENSO AL MAELSTRÖM!!" gritó.

De inmediato el poderoso remolino marino se materializó bajo los pies del dragón. Los zombis demasiado lentos para reaccionar fueron atrapados fácilmente y engullidos sin piedad por aquella descomunal fuerza. Una vez que fue tragado hasta la última de aquellas criaturas Shiryu bajó los brazos y el remolino desapareció. El guerrero de azul cayó de rodillas exhausto por el esfuerzo. A pesar de que había elevado sus poderes por sus batallas en la crisis universal todavía era incapaz de soportar la fuerza del _Descenso al Maelström_.

Amy corrió al encuentro de su amigo una vez terminado el ataque. Mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar pensar en lo impresionante que a veces podía llegar a ser León. Siempre lo visualizaba como un chico gentil y algo alocado y se olvidaba que también era una especie de semi-dios capaz de dominar al mismísimo mar. Al verlo recordó las historias del dios Poseidón al desatar su furia contra los marinos en los tiempos antiguos.

"León, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Amy una vez que estuvo a su lado.

"Sí, no te preocupes sólo estoy algo mareado" replicó el aludido.

La sailor le ayudó a reincorporarse colocando el brazo del dragón sobre sus hombros y lo encaminó hacia una acera en la cual había una banca de autobús, donde lo sentó para que pudiera recobrar el aliento.

"Aunque no es la primera vez que la veo me sigue impresionando mucho esta técnica tuya" admitió Sailor Mercury.

"Sí, supongo que sí" replicó Shiryu con aire vago "La verdad no me gusta usarla porque siempre termino completamente indefenso"

Se hizo un momento de silencio. La joven genio parecía perdida en sus pensamientos y eso fue aprovechado por el mexicano para registrarse las ropas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: la caja de plata. Esto atrajo la atención de Amy que miró el objeto con desconcierto.

"¿Qué es eso?" quiso saber la chica.

"Pues ábrelo"

Amy tomó la caja y la destapó. En su interior descansaba sobre terciopelo púrpura un hermoso collar de plata con un dije en forma de ovalada con un zafiro incrustado en él.

"¡Es hermoso!" exclamó Amy.

"Sí y es todo tuyo"

"¿De verdad? ¡¡Muchas gracias!!"

León tomó el collar y lo colocó alrededor del cuello de la sailor scout.

"Sé que es un momento muy inapropiado para algo así pero quería preguntarte si tú... pues... ¿quieres ser mi novia?" preguntó Almeida con cierto embarazo.

La joven Mizuno se quedó sin palabras. Era lo último que esperaba. Sólo a León se le ocurriría pedirle eso en semejantes circunstancias. Sonrió. Después de todo siempre había sido así desde que lo conoció. Los convencionalismos no eran para él.

"Por supuesto que acepto" contestó Mercury.

"¿En serio? ¡¡SÍ!!" exclamó feliz.

Acto seguido rodeó a Amy con sus brazos y le plantó tremendo beso en los labios.

Himmler y Malone retrocedieron algunos pasos ante la imponente presencia de Shoryuki, quien los observó con detenimiento. No parecían ser mutantes de Cherious Medical y eso saltaba a la vista. Por otra parte tampoco detectó en ellos un Ki particularmente fuerte, de hecho, apenas y era más elevado que el de las personas comunes, aún así decidió no confiarse, ya que por lo que podía ver contaban con las habilidades suficientes para dejar fuera de acción a una sailor scout y eso ya era para tomarse en cuenta.

Himmler, por su lado, también estaba haciendo cálculos de cuál sería la mejor forma de evitar la confrontación. Conocía lo suficiente de los Dragones Legendarios para saber que él y Malone no tenían mucha oportunidad contra uno de ellos.

Debo distraerla de algún modo y aprovechar para escapar o si no Malone y yo seremos historia pensó el soldado.

"Eso no les servirá, puedo anticipar todos sus movimientos así que será mejor que se rindan y me digan quiénes son ustedes y qué es lo que hacen aquí?" declaró Minerva.

Dichas palabras hicieron sobresaltarse al militar. Malone notó la reacción de su compañero y le preguntó: "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Tenemos problemas, al parecer esta mujer puede leer los pensamientos" informó Himmler en tono sombrío.

El _cowboy_ lanzó un silbido.

"La pesadilla de todo hombre: una mujer que sabe lo que piensas" bromeó.

"No es gracioso tenemos que buscar la manera de largarnos de aquí y esa chica no nos dejará hacerlo" indicó el soldado.

"Pues déjame intentarlo a mi" dijo Malone.

Sacó su revólver, abrió el tambor y extrajo los seis casquillos vacíos que usó contra Sailor Mars y los reemplazó por seis nuevos. Después de eso avanzó unos pasos y encaró a la dragona esbozando una sonrisa. Luego levantó su arma y apuntó hacia la chica.

"Muy bien, señorita, es mejor que nos deje pasar o de lo contrario usaré mi arma contra usted" amenazó.

Esta vez fue el turno para sonreír de Shoryuki.

"Pues vas a tener que dispararme porque no pienso hacerme a un lado" informó la rubia "Pero te aseguró que no te servirá"

Sin perder la calma por dicha afirmación el vaquero disparó sus seis tiros y tal y cómo anunció la dragona terrestre éstos no le hicieron absolutamente nada. Flotaban a unos centímetros de su cuerpo. No obstante de este suceso, Malone siguió impasible e incluso su sonrisa se acentuó aún más, lo cual desconcertó a Minerva. Fue en eso que dos muros se levantaron a cada uno de sus costados e inmediatamente avanzaron contra ella dejándola emparedada entre ambos. Sin pensarlo dos veces los dos hombres comenzaron a correr hacia la salida.

"Sabía que esa chica no podía leer la mente de los dos" dijo Malone.

"Fuiste muy astuto, ¿quién iba a decirlo?" dijo Himmler en tono irónico.

Pero en eso las paredes que aprisionaba a la británica emitieron un resplandor rojizo e inmediatamente estallaron en mil pedazos. La onda expansiva de la explosión arrojó a ambos hombres varios metros hacia atrás hasta casi su posición original. Shoryuki avanzó envuelta en un aura escarlata y no se veía precisamente feliz.

"No funcionó, ¡maldita sea!" exclamó Himmler con enfado.

"Sí, y lo peor es que tiene una mirada de ex novia enojada que da miedo" dijo Malone.

"Veo que tienen sus trucos, ahora yo les mostraré uno de los míos" declaró Minerva furiosa "¡Bomba de Fuego!"

Una mortal bola de fuego avanzó hacia el vaquero y el soldado. Éste último fue quién reaccionó. Colocó ambas manos en el suelo, los símbolos de sus guantes brillaron e inmediatamente una columna de acero emergió frente a él sirviéndole de escudo contra la llamarada. La _Bomba de Fuego_ golpeó al barra metálica y se partió en dos. Una mitad se impactó contra un árbol incendiándolo en el acto; la otra, en cambio, fue directamente contra... ¡Sailor Mars! Y al estar esta aún prisionera por la mano de roca le era imposible moverse.

"¡¡SAILOR MARS!!" gritó Shoryuki desesperada.

Minerva inmediatamente trató de usar su control del fuego para desviar su poder pero no había suficiente tiempo. La bola de fuego estaba a menos de un metro de la guerrera de Marte. No había forma de que evitara la colisión. Rei cerró los ojos resignada a recibir el fuego mortal. Pero en eso una silueta se interpuso en el camino de la flama, recibiéndola de lleno y salvando a la sailor.

La scout de rojo abrió los ojos para mirar a su salvador. Lo que vio la dejó atónita. Malone estaba parado frente a ella con los brazos extendidos a los lados y con una sonrisa dibujada en su atractivo rostro que, no obstante, no podía esconder el dolor de la tremenda quemadura en su espalda.

"¡Cielos!, sheriff, con esas ayudas para qué necesita enemigos" bromeó el _cowboy_.

Y cayó de rodillas presa del dolor. En ese momento Himmler aprovechó el desconcierto general para usar de nuevo sus poderes y crear una esfera de metal alrededor de la dragona legendaria, quien estaba con la guardia baja y no pudo evitarlo. Luego corrió hacia su compañero, lo tomó de la cintura, lo subió sobre su hombro derecho y de inmediato corrió hacia el extremo oriental del templo hacia el muro que resguardaba dicho punto. Al llegar ahí puso su mano izquierda sobre la pared y nuevamente el símbolo en el dorso de ésta brilló, provocando que increíblemente una puerta se abriera en ella. Parecía que finalmente escaparía pero cuando intentó dar un paso le fue imposible. Su cuerpo se negó a moverse. Una fuerza misteriosa lo había inmovilizado.

"Himmler, ¿qué... demonios... esperas para... irnos?" dijo Malone con dificultad desde el hombro del militar.

"No puedo moverme" replicó el aludido "Creo que esa chica me inmovilizó con su poder psíquico"

"¡Fabuloso!" dijo el vaquero con sarcasmo.

Y miró hacia la esfera de metal que se estaba fundiendo en el centro, abriendo un boquete por el que logró salir Shoryuki. Malone supo que ahora sí estaban perdidos.

"Parece que metimos la pata y fallamos en la misión. Al comandante no va a gustarle" dijo Malone.

Himmler se limitó a lanzar un gruñido de mal humor, pero estaba de acuerdo. El vaquero que aún podía moverse se soltó de su compañero y cayó pesadamente al piso. Al menos podía dejar de ser una carga. Miró hacia la dragona quién avanzaba hacia ellos lentamente. Era obvio que a pesar de que sabía que ella había ganado el encuentro aún mantenía sus reservas contra ellos después de todas las sorpresas que le habían dado.

Repentinamente una bola de energía surgió de la nada y la golpeó justo en el pecho a gran velocidad. La explosión la arrojó varios metros hacia atrás. Al mismo tiempo una nueva figura se materializó frente a Himmler y Malone. Era una mujer alta, de piel muy blanca, ojos color púrpura, de largo cabello negro; en su frente llevaba puesta una tiara plateada; estaba ataviada con una túnica oscura con detalles en morado y su mano derecha sujetaba un largo báculo de plata en cuya punta tenía labrada la cabeza de un lobo.

"¿Se encuentran bien?" preguntó la recién llegada.

"Yo estoy bien, Yokaira" replicó simplemente Himmler.

"Igual yo" dijo a su vez Malone "Aunque por alguna razón tengo antojo de carne asada"

"Himmler ayuda a Malone yo me encargo de esa chica" ordenó Yokaira ignorando la broma del vaquero.

El aludido obedeció mientras que la mujer avanzó con paso firme hacia la Dragona de la Tierra quien ya se había reincorporado y estaba lista para luchar. Ambas se miraron desafiantes. Yokaira fue la primera en hablar.

"Escucha, no quiero pelear. Ya tenemos lo que venimos a buscar así que sólo queremos irnos. No hay necesidad de seguir con esta batalla absurda"

"¿Crees que va a ser así de fácil después de todo el desastre que provocaron?" dijo molesta Minerva.

"Sí ese es el problema puede arreglarse" dijo Yokaira.

Y acto seguido levantó su báculo, los ojos del lobo brillaron intensamente y de inmediato el sitio entero volvió a la normalidad. La mano que apresaba a Sailor Mars desapareció dejándola libre así como todos los estragos del combate, incluso el árbol calcino regresó a su estado original. La inglesa estaba impresionada por aquel despliegue de poder. Una vez que todo fue reestablecido Yokaira bajó su báculo y el resplandor ocular de éste se desvaneció.

"Supongo que con eso debe bastar" dijo la misteriosa mujer.

"No hasta que me digan quienes son y qué es lo que pretenden" advirtió la dragona.

"Me temo que eso no es posible"

Yokaira no dijo más. Sin embargo Shoryuki no esperaba que lo hiciera simplemente esperaba que lo pensara para leerlo con su telepatía, sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo. Fue incapaz de penetrar en la mente de aquella mujer.

"Lo siento pero tus poderes mentales no funcionan conmigo" informó Yokaira.

Impaciente por esto la joven Ravencroft decidió lanzarse contra ella y hacerla hablar a punta de golpes pero un ademán de Yokaira la detuvo.

"Espera, si yo fuera tu no daría un paso más"

Y señaló con la vista hacia donde estaba Sailor Mars. La afilada hoja de una guadaña rozaba su cuello, la cual era sujetada por una mujer vestida con un entallado traje de tela gris que acentuaba sus atractivas curvas. Llevaba puesta además una capa y una capucha de igual tono que sólo dejaban a la vista su rostro, pero éste se ocultaba tras una máscara de calavera, otorgando al atuendo general la apariencia de una parca.

"¡Maldita!" murmuró Shoryuki regresando la vista hacia Yokaira.

"Si intentas hacer cualquier cosa Átropos le cortará la cabeza a tu amiga así que mejor deja que nos vayamos" indicó la mujer de negro.

Minerva no dijo nada, únicamente bajó los brazos en señal de conformidad. Yokaira miró a Himmler y Malone, luego levantó el báculo. Nuevamente los ojos del lobo volvieron a resplandecer y acto seguido los tres desaparecieron. La dragona entonces miró hacia donde se encontraba Rei. Átropos bajo su arma y miró por un instante a Shoryuki para luego desaparecer tal y como lo habían hecho sus compañeros. Inmediatamente después Rei cayó de rodillas. Rápidamente la británica corrió en su ayuda.

"Rei, ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Sí, no te preocupes" después de eso miró a la joven rubia apenada "Discúlpame, no vi cuando esa mujer apareció y para cuando me di cuenta ya tenía la cuchilla en mi garganta"

"No importa, no es tu culpa"

Después de eso miró hacia el sitio donde momentos antes habían estado aquellos tres individuos.

"Lo que me preocupa es que hay nuevos enemigos en la ciudad y parecen mucho más peligrosos que Cherious Medical" dijo Minerva en forma sombría.

La sailor no respondió pero estaba de acuerdo.

_Una nueva batalla estaba por comenzar..._

**-Fin del capítulo 18-**


	19. Revelaciones

La Esencia del Dragón

**Capítulo 19: "Revelaciones"**

La luz gris que brotaba de una lámpara de alógeno se desparramaba por todo el salón generando una atmósfera fría, melancólica. Por lo menos así lo percibía León mientras miraba aquella habitación del templo Hikawa donde se servía el té. Todo el grupo se había dado cita ahí tras la batalla acontecida horas antes en contra de (el mexicano aún no podía creerlo), un ejército de muertos vivientes. Al principio creyó que el culpable de que Tokio estuviera metido en medio de una película de George Romero era Cherious Medical pero al reunirse más tarde con Minerva descubrió que aquellos zombis eran controlados por alguna clase de magia, o por lo menos es lo que ella percibió.

"¿Estás diciendo que la mujer que enfrentaste es la culpable de que peleáramos con esos ex-bailarines de Michael Jackson?" había preguntado el dragón marino.

"Pues no estoy ciento por ciento segura pero percibí una energía extraña en esos _zombis_, no era un Ki, y fue la misma que sentí cuando esa mujer usó sus poderes, ¿qué conclusión puedo sacar entonces?" replicó la joven Ravencroft y después agregó "Además en cuanto ella se marchó los zombis dejaron de... andar"

Ese era el otro problema. Al parecer habían aparecido en el pueblo un nuevo grupo de chicos malos y aunque al parecer dos de ellos no eran muy poderosos la tercera en cuestión, la maga, al parecer era historia diferente. Si la suposición de su amiga era correcta (y no dudaba de ella), no sólo había logrado derribar a Shoryuki, restaurar los daños del templo, además, al mismo tiempo, animar a un contingente enorme de cadáveres para que pasearan alegremente por toda la ciudad. El poder del cuarto personaje que había pillado por sorpresa a Sailor Mars con una enorme hoz permanecía como un misterio.

Y más misterioso aún era el motivo por el cual habían atacado el templo Hikawa aprovechando la distracción provocada por los zombis. Al parecer habían ido en busca de un cristal extraño al que denominaron como "llave". ¿Pero llave de qué? No tenía ninguna clase de sentido. Además por sus palabras Minerva comprendió que sabían sobre ellos, los dragones, y que por esa misma razón crearon la pantalla de humo de los muertos andantes. ¿Tendrían alguna relación con Maxuell Sheppard y Cherious Medical? No había ninguna razón para creerlo así ya que el _modus operandi_ fue muy distinto. No obstante...

Minerva sintió una oleada de rabia galopar por todo su cuerpo. No tenían por que estar con dicha incertidumbre. Si tan sólo hubiese sido más cuidadosa hubiera podido atrapar a alguno de los hombres que asaltaron el templo y averiguar más sobre quiénes eran y cuáles eran sus intenciones. A pesar de ser la segunda más poderosa de los Dragones Legendarios seguía siendo la más torpe y nuevamente esa ineptitud le estaba cobrando factura.

"¿Y no dijeron algo más que pudiera servirnos de pista?" quiso saber Rei con la esperanza de que la joven Ravencroft recordara algún detalle que hubiera pasado por alto.

La aludida lanzó un suspiro de frustración y meneó la cabeza en forma sombría.

"No, sólo lo que ya les dije"

"Quizá yo pueda responder a sus dudas" dijo repentinamente alguien desde la entrada de la habitación.

Todos miraron hacia ahí topándose con el mismísimo guía de los dragones legendarios: el gran tigre blanco Okko. La sala se llenó de un silencio expectante, algunos incluso contuvieron la respiración. El felino entró por completo en el cuarto y se acomodó listo para explicarse con mayor amplitud.

"¿Entonces tú sabes quienes son los sujetos que nos atacaron?" preguntó León.

"No sé quiénes son ellos pero sí sé lo que buscan" aclaró Okko "Ellos están tras el... ¡¡Arrrggggg!!"

Repentinamente una descarga de electricidad recorrió todo el cuerpo del felino provocándolo un profundo dolor ocasionando que el tigre se retorciera en forma frenética y lanzara desesperados rugidos de sufrimiento. Tanto las Sailor Scouts como los Dragones Legendarios lo miraron estupefactos sin saber lo que ocurría.

-_"Sabes bien que se te está prohibido hablar de ello"_ -dijo una voz en la mente de Okko-. _"Así que no permitiré que te vayas de la lengua, ¿entendiste?"_

Gracias a su poderosa telepatía Minerva también pudo escuchar aquel mensaje e inmediatamente usó su percepción del Ki para buscar al responsable de aquel ataque. Rápidamente dio con él y con la velocidad del rayo salió de la habitación. Su desesperada carrera concluyó en el atrio del templo. Al llegar ahí buscó con la vista al atacante pero no encontró nada. Como la búsqueda visual no resultó cerró los ojos y se sumió en si misma para usar sus percepción extrasensorial nuevamente.

"¡Ahí estás!" gritó al mismo tiempo que disparaba una onda de energía telequinética hacia el extremo derecho de la explanada.

Se oyó un golpe seco y al instante se materializó una figura humana. Medía dos metros de altura, era de tez clara y cabello rubio, así como su bien recortada barba; vestía una túnica de color blanco con detalles en dorado. Justo en ese momento tras Minerva aparecieron León, Lita, Haruka, Michiru, Musashi, Darien, Rei y Mina. Serena, Amy y Hotaru se habían quedado con Okko.

"Minerva, ¿quién jijos es este güey?" preguntó León entre desconcertado y molesto.

"Es quien atacó a Okko" replicó la británica sin apartar los ojos del hombre misterioso.

"No se entrometan, esto es entre el felino y yo" replicó éste ante la mirada interrogadora que todos le dirigían

"¡Desgraciado!" gritó el mexicano lanzándose contra él "¿Qué no sabes que el único que tiene derecho a provocarle migraña a Okko soy yo?"

Ante la acometida del joven latino hombre de blanco extendió la mano derecha y disparó un has de luz dorada que golpeó a su oponente y lo hizo retroceder varios metros pero sin conseguir derribarlo.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" exclamó incrédulo.

Aprovechando la distracción León arremetió de nuevo y le conectó un fortísimo puñetazo justo en el abdomen que lo tumbó con tal fuerza que su cuerpo se deslizó por el piso varios metros hacia atrás.

"¡Maldito mocoso!" dijo el hombre rubio mientras trataba de ponerse de pie con dificultad. Al parecer el golpe había resultado más fuerte de lo que se esperaba. "¿Qué es esto? Hace dos meses este tipo no era tan poderoso, ¿cómo se volvió tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo?"

"Ahora que ya viste que no bromeo es mejor que me digas quién diablos eres y por qué atacaste a Okko" advirtió León.

"No tengo porque responder a tus preguntas, niño" replicó con insolencia el aludido.

"Veo que quieres que te lo saque a golpes" observó el dragón marino "Y lo admito, por mi encantado"

Almeida se adquirió una pose de lucha listo para arrojarse de nuevo. Al ver esto su oponente se preparó para recibirlo cuando sintió algo frío y afilado rozar su cuello. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta Musashi se había puesto a espaldas del hombre de blanco colocando su espada a la altura de su garganta.

"Si haces un movimiento en falso te cortaré la garganta" advirtió Hayabusa "Es mejor que reconsideres tu actitud y nos digas quién eres"

El hombre rubio apretó los dientes con furia pero de inmediato relajó el cuerpo en señal de rendición.

"Vaya, Musashi, tú si que sabes ser convincente, deberías ser diplomático" bromeó León.

"¡Musashi, León! ¡Basta!" exclamó la grave voz del tigre blanco.

Ambos voltearon hacia el edificio central del templo donde se hallaba su guía junto con Amy, Serena y Hotaru. Tanto Hayabusa como Almeida miraron con desconcierto a Okko. ¿Por qué ahora quería que dejaran en paz al sujeto que lo acababa de atacar? Lo cierto es que nadie comprendía su actitud y como siempre León fue el único que no tuvo empacho en decirlo abiertamente.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué no te das cuenta que ese tipo fue quien trató de matarte hace un momento?" le reclamó.

"Él no trató de matarme" aclaró Okko "Él es un _Vigilante Cósmico_ así que tenle más respeto ya que él es mi superior"

"¿Superior?" murmuró Amy perpleja.

"¿Estás diciendo que ese sujeto es _tú_ jefe?" preguntó Lita.

"Así es" confirmó el tigre "Su nombre es Ruikal y es el Vigilante del sector espacial 2814"

"¿Y por qué se supone que eso debe evitar que le parta la cara?" quiso saber León.

"León..." le reprochó Musashi.

"No seas insolente, muchacho, él es una persona muy importante" informó Okko "Los Vigilantes Cósmicos son una organización que está bajo las órdenes directas de los mismos Dioses Creadores y su misión es velar por el bienestar del universo"

"¿Y sí es 'tan bueno' porqué anda por ahí maltratando especies en peligro de extinción?" siguió obstinado el dragón marino.

El felino bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

"Porque no considera que deba revelarles la verdadera naturaleza de la misión de los Dragones Legendarios"

"¿Verdadera naturaleza de nuestra misión?" repitió desconcertada Minerva.

"¿De qué fregados hablas? ¿No se supone que estamos aquí para proteger a la Tierra?" volvió a cuestionar León.

"Eso es sólo algo circunstancial" replicó Okko "El propósito de su existencia es mucho más importante"

"¿Más importante que nuestro planeta?" exclamó Serena sin creerlo.

"¡Ya fue suficiente!" advirtió Ruikal "No es necesario que ellos conozcan esa información"

"No estoy de acuerdo" objetó el tigre "Es claro cuál es el objetivo de estos nuevos enemigos y si queremos detenerlos los Dragones Legendarios deben tener todo el conocimiento posible"

"Precisamente por eso es que no es necesario que sepan más" rebatió el vigilante "Ya que quien se encargará de detener a este enemigo no serán los dragones sino los Pacificadores"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" exclamó Okko.

"¿Pacificadores? ¿Y esos quiénes son?" quiso saber León.

"Los Pacificadores son un grupo de choque que está al servicio del Consejo de Vigilantes Cósmicos" aclaró el guía de los dragones "La misión de los Vigilantes es asegurarse de que las cosas marchen bien y de manera pacífica en el Universo por ello frecuentemente actúan como mediadores en conflictos bélicos interestelares, sin embargo, cuando no pueden resolver estos problemas así recurren a los Pacificadores, un poderoso grupo de guerreros que usan su gran fuerza para poner fin al conflicto"

"En otras palabras no son más que un grupo de matones, ¿no?" dijo Haruka.

"¡Basta!" exclamó impaciente Ruikal "No pienso dejar el destino del Universo en las manos de un montón de mocosos inmaduros. Así que les ordeno que no se involucren más en la batalla que se avecina"

"¡¿Y este quién se ha creído?!" dijo León furioso y estuvo a punto de lanzarse de nuevo sobre el Vigilante de no ser porque Lita y Haruka alcanzaron a sujetarlo a tiempo.

Musashi que aún permanecía a lado de Ruikal caminó hacia su amigos. Cuando estuvo junto a ellos miró por encima del hombro al hombre de cabello rubio.

"¿Mocosos inmaduros? No olvides quién estuvo a punto de cortarte el cuello" le recordó el dragón celeste "Y no pensamos seguir ninguna orden tuya"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" exclamó Ruikal molesto.

De inmediato Musashi hizo estallar su Ki y lanzó una onda expansiva invisible que consiguió hacer retroceder al Vigilante un par de metros. Su expresión de furia se transformó en asombro al descubrir la poderosa energía que emanaba del Dragón del Cielo. No conseguía explicarse en qué momento había adquirido aquel nivel. Entendiendo el mensaje se encogió de hombros y miró al grupo de héroes y heroínas con resignación.

"De acuerdo, pueden hacer lo que quiera" dijo finalmente "Pero les advierto que si se siguen involucrando en este asunto terminarán muertos..." hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño "Igual que Sailor Pluto"

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿Sailor Pluto está muerta?" exclamó Haruka sin poderlo creer.

"¡No puede ser!" exclamó Michiru.

"Setsuna... no" murmuró débilmente Hotaru.

Sin decir una palabra más el Vigilante les dio la espalda. Un ligero brillo dorado cubrió su cuerpo y de inmediato se esfumó en el aire. Dejando a todo el grupo con un sentimiento de desesperación por la noticia.

"¡Es mentira!" exclamó indignada Lita "Sólo lo dijo para convencernos de no pelear"

"Me temo que él está diciendo la verdad" dijo con tono sombrío Okko.

"¿Entonces tú lo sabías?" preguntó Rei "¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?"

"Tranquilícense" pidió Musashi "Okko no sabía que Setsuna... bueno, él sólo sabía que estaba desaparecida y tenía la esperanza de poder encontrarla por eso no quiso decirles nada para no preocuparlas"

Pese a la explicación ninguna de las Sailor Scouts parecía muy contenta con el tigre por haberles ocultado algo como aquello. El joven Hayabusa sabía que la noticia de la muerte de su amiga había alterado bastante a sus compañeras, por ello decidió tratar de manejar la situación antes de que se saliera de control.

"Es mejor que volvamos adentro" sugirió Musashi "Así podemos hablar con más calma"

Las chicas aceptaron de mala gana y acto seguido todo el grupo volvió al interior del templo.

Las puertas de metal se cerraron con un suave sonido. El ambiente interior era frío y los muros pintados de blanco sólo contribuían a acentuar tal sensación. La iluminación estaba a cargo de cuatro filas de lámparas de alógeno colocadas paralelamente a lo largo del techo. Bajo éstas se encontraban tres mesas de autopsias sobre las que descansaban igual número de cadáveres, todos cubiertos por una mortaja blanca. Al verlos ahí tendidos, inertes, al inspector Fujima le resultó difícil de creer que horas antes esos cuerpos corruptos por el tiempo hubiesen deambulado por las calles de Tokio. Pero tomando en cuenta las cosas que había visto en los últimos meses eso no debería resultar tan sorprendente.

En ese momento el patólogo forense, un hombre enjuto, parcialmente calvo y de ojos astutos, se percató de su presencia y se acercó para saludarlo. Debido a que sus manos enguantadas estaban cubiertas por restos de los cuerpos únicamente se limitó a hacer una leve inclinación de cabeza y no estrechó su mano.

"Buenas noches, Dr. Koji" dijo el policía.

"¡Qué buenas van a ser, Fujima!" se quejó amargamente el médico "¿Tienes idea de cuántos cadáveres llegaron hoy a la morgue?"

Fujima lo sabía pero prefirió no quitarle el placer al forense de recordarlo.

"¡Ciento ochenta y cinco! ¡¡CIENTO OCHENTA Y CINCO!!" exclamó indignado "¿Acaso sabes cuánto trabajo voy a tener a causa de eso?"

"Creo que bastante" replicó Fujima tratando de no sonar irónico sin conseguirlo muy bien "¿Y además de su consternación por este exceso de trabajo puede decirme algo que sea útil?"

El doctor miró con impaciencia al policía pero no dijo nada más al darse cuenta de que no encontraría mucha comprensión en él. Se quitó los guantes quirúrgicos y se dirigió a un lavabo ubicado en la pared oriental de la habitación donde lavó sus manos. Después de eso tomó una toalla y mientras se secaba las manos se dirigió a Fujima:

"La verdad es que no sé si sea útil pero ciertamente descubrí un par de cosas interesantes" dijo finalmente el médico.

"¿Qué cosas?"

El forense puso expresión de suficiencia. Se colocó cerca de una de las mesas de autopsias y se quedó mirando fijamente el cuerpo amortajado que descansaba indolentemente sobre la plancha metálica.

"Bueno, para empezar es el estado de los cadáveres es realmente desconcertante. Cuando fueron traídos aquí se veían como cuerpos que llevaran unas horas de muertos o días en algunos casos, sin embargo, unas pocas horas después están así" dijo Koji mientras retiraba teatralmente la sábana blanca y descubría el cadáver.

El policía miró sorprendido el estado de aquel cuerpo. Todo el tejido suave se encontraba completamente reseco, dejando ver incluso fragmentos del esqueleto. Indudablemente era el estado de aquellos que llevaban un largo tiempo bailando con la muerte. El doctor miró satisfecho el efecto causado por su dramática demostración y volvió a cubrir el cadáver.

"Y a la mayoría de los cuerpos que trajeron les ha pasado esto" aclaró el patólogo "Como seguramente debes de estar pensando no es normal que un estado de descomposición semejante se precipite tan rápido"

"¿Y tiene alguna idea cuál es la causa?"

El aludido meditó su respuesta unos segundos.

"Pues mi teoría (y aclaro que sólo es una teoría), es que este es el _verdadero _estado en el que se encontraban los cuerpos antes de que... se levantaran a pasear" conjeturó "Y que de alguna manera sus tejidos fueron regenerados temporalmente por 'algo' y que cuando ese efecto pasó regresaron a su estado normal"

"¿Acaso es eso posible?" preguntó incrédulo.

"Pues... he escuchado de ciertas drogas experimentales que sirven para regenerar tejido muerto, básicamente lo que pretende es poder sanar cosas como la gangrena o la degeneración celular que ocasiona el cáncer" explicó el médico "Aunque la verdad de eso a revivir a los muertos pues... ya es otra cosa" admitió para luego agregar en son de broma "Lo otro que se me ocurre es magia pero eso es aún más imposible"

Fujima tenía otra opinión al respecto pero prefirió no expresarla.

"Dijo que descubrió un par de cosas curiosas, ¿cuál era la otra?" quiso saber el policía.

"Pues que ninguno de los cadáveres es japonés" informó el Dr. Koji.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Sí, al revisar todos los cuerpos he descubiertos que el origen étnico de los cuerpos definitivamente no es asiático, son de raza caucásica"

Eso era muy curioso en opinión de Fujima. ¿Por qué si estaban en Japón los cadáveres eran de origen extranjero?, se preguntaba el inspector. Sólo había una explicación a dicha interrogante.

"Doctor, ¿puede determinar el lugar de procedencia de los cuerpos?"

El patólogo puso una expresión seria.

"Hmmm... no lo sé" confesó "¿Pero en todo caso para qué quieres saberlo?"

"Es sólo una pequeña idea que se me ocurrió"

Koji le miró con perplejidad pero prefirió no decir nada más.

"Haré lo que pueda" dijo simplemente.

"Gracias" Fujima agradeció al forense e inmediatamente se marchó del lugar.

El grupo estaba reunido entorno al tigre. Sin embargo para Musashi resultaba obvio que en la mente de las chicas no estaba en lo que Okko estaba a punto de contarles sino en la noticia de que una de sus compañeras había muerto a manos del enemigo. Pudo percibir el dolor que las invadía en las expresiones de desaliento que mostraban sus rostros. Sin embargo, por muy cruel que sonara, tanto él como ellas tenían una misión importante que cumplir y no podían preocuparse por otras cosas. Un verdadero guerrero jamás volvía la vista atrás. Por ello decidió apresurar a Okko para que les hablara de su verdadera misión.

"Vamos, Okko, es mejor que comiences con la historia que estabas a punto de contarnos antes de que te interrumpieran"

Tanto Minerva como León dirigieron una mirada de reproche a Musashi por su aparente indiferencia hacia la muerte de Setsuna. Pero fue Haruka quién se mostró más indignada por la actitud del Dragón del Cielo.

"¡¿Crees que nos importa su estúpida misión en estos momentos?!" estalló la sailor de Urano.

Hayabusa permaneció impasible ante los reclamos de su compañera de batalla.

"Es algo trágico pero estamos a punto de iniciar una batalla importante y es mejor estar preparados" replicó el samurai "Es una gran responsabilidad y no tenemos tiempo para llorar la muerte de nadie por muy cercano que sea"

"¡Desgraciado!"

Haruka estuvo a punto de arrojarse sobre el dragón celeste de no ser porque Michiru logró sujetarla a tiempo. Musashi comprendía muy bien la tristeza que sentían sus amigas pero sabía que en momentos de crisis como esos no podía mostrar empatía por ellas sino enfocarse en su deber o de otro modo tal vez se perderían más vidas. Como líder de los Dragones Legendarios no podía permitirse dudar de lo correcto de sus acciones. Nuevamente iba intentar razonar con las chicas pero alguien se le adelantó.

"Musashi tiene razón"

Todos los ojos se posaron en la líder de las Sailor Scouts. Nadie pudo esconder su sorpresa de que haya sido precisamente ella la que acaba de pronunciar aquellas palabras. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y se deslizaban como dos finos riachuelos que descendían suavemente por una colina, no obstante, una luz de determinación habitaba su mirada.

"La verdad es que no puedo creer que Setsuna haya... pero estoy segura que si ella estuviera aquí concordaría con Musashi" opinó Serena "Ella es... era el tipo de persona que anteponía el deber a los sentimientos" su voz se quebró y estuvo a punto de estallar en llanto, sin embargo se contuvo, se secó las lagrimas con la manga de su blusa y continuó "Además si no derrotamos a este enemigo no tendremos tiempo para llorarla adecuadamente"

Se hizo un momento de silencio. Todos miraron a Serena mientras trataban de asimilar sus palabras. El joven Hayabusa agradeció a Serena con la mirada y volvió a tomar la palabra.

"Escuchen, me disculpo si hace unos momentos parecí insensible pero lo único que quiero es tener la mayor información posible para enfrentar mejor los futuros peligros que enfrentaremos y de esta forma evitar que... se vuelvan a perder vidas"

"No, discúlpame a mi por no entenderte mejor es obvio que tu también resentiste la muerte de nuestra amiga así que no debí comportarme" dijo a su vez Haruka.

Y acto se estrecharon la mano. Viendo que la situación había vuelto a la calma Okko lanzó un ligero gruñido (ya que no podía carraspear), para atraer la atención de todos.

"Para que logren entender su misión es necesario que comience por el principio" opinó el tigre "En el inicio este universo no era como lo conocemos. Era un lugar oscuro, caótico, habitado por unos entes perversos conocidos como los_ Primordiales_. Éstos amaban la sangren y se regían por una única regla: la del más fuerte. Sin embargo no todo eran sombras y también existían sus contrapartes luminosas: Los Dioses Creadores. Ellos trataban de crear un universo de luz, sin embargo, la presencia de los Primordiales se lo impedían por lo que vivían en constante conflicto. Ya que sus poderes eran prácticamente iguales jamás se llegaba a un final en dicho enfrentamiento. Fue entonces que los Dioses Creadores concibieron un plan y éste fue destruir el universo"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" exclamó León "¿Me estás diciendo que esos tales 'dioses' querían volar el universo sólo porque no podían controlarlo?"

"León, guarda silencio" lo reprendió Minerva.

"Deben entender que ese universo original estaba demasiado devastado y corrompido por la eterna batalla entre Primordiales y Dioses Creadores, por ello decidieron que era mejor destruirlo todo y hacerlo de nuevo" señaló Okko "Para lograrlo los dioses crearon un objeto místico conocido como _El Orbe del Génesis_ el cual absorbía la materia y la transformaba en energía cósmica. Con él desataron la destrucción de aquel universo ya que el orbe absorbió rápidamente toda la materia de la que estaba compuesto e incluso absorbió a los mismos dioses aunque estos mantuvieron su conciencia dentro del orbe. Los Primordiales para evitar ser destruidos por aquella Hecatombe huyeron hacia otra realidad. Una vez que todo fue convertido en energía la conciencia de los Dioses Creadores hizo que el orbe la liberara en forma de una gran explosión que daría origen a todo de nuevo"

"El _Big Bang_" observó Amy.

"Así es" confirmó el felino.

"¿Y qué sucedió con eso tales Primordiales?" quiso saber Rei "Por que no creo que se hayan quedado cruzados de brazos mientras sus enemigos se apoderaban de su universo"

"En efecto, los Primordiales regresaron e intentaron retomar el control de este nuevo universo pero debido a que ahora los Dioses Creadores formaban parte del Cosmos, (o más bien eran uno con él) se volvieron más fuertes y lograron derrotar finalmente a sus eternos rivales. Aún así no pudieron destruirlos por lo cual los encerraron en una dimensión oscura de la que éstos nunca podrían escapar"

"Y todo terminó en un final feliz" agregó León en tono irónico "Lo que yo sigo sin entender es ¿qué diablos tiene que ver todo este cuento con nosotros y nuestra misión?"

Todos miraron hacia el tigre en espera de una respuesta.

"Una vez que todo terminó los Dioses Creadores se dieron cuenta que el orbe era un arma muy poderosa y por lo tanto demasiado peligrosa si caía en las manos equivocadas. Por lo que decidieron esconderla en un distante punto del universo en una 'bóveda' mágica que necesita de seis llaves para ser abierta"

"¿Es decir que lo que esos sujetos buscaban es... ?" conjeturó Minerva.

"Sí, ellos lograron obtener la llave _Mente_, una de las seis que abren la bóveda donde está el orbe"

"¿La llave Mente?" repitió Darien.

Okko asintió.

"Cada una de las llaves representa una fuerza de este universo: _ Mente, Alma, Tiempo, Espacio, Realidad _ y_ Poder_" indicó el félido "Sin embargo esta protección no era suficiente por lo que los dioses decidieron crear guardianes para las llaves"

"Y esos guardianes somos nosotros, Los Dragones Legendarios, ¿no es así?" concluyó Musashi.

"Sí" confirmó Okko "Ustedes fueron creados a partir de la energía divina de los Dioses Creadores (lo que ustedes conocen como _La Esencia del Dragón_), y es gracias a ella que ustedes pueden dominar los elementos ya que la Naturaleza del universo y los dioses es la misma"

"Ahora entiendo por qué sus poderes y los nuestros son tan diferentes" pensó Amy.

"Lo que yo no entiendo es para qué quieren el orbe" preguntó Michiru "¿Acaso realmente buscan destruir el universo?"

"Tal vez son esos tales Primordiales los que andan tras él, si lo piensan un poco podrían tratar de hacer lo mismo que los dioses: usar el orbe para recrear un universo como a ellos les convenga" conjeturó Mina.

"Eso es imposible" sentenció Okko "Los Primordiales no pueden usar el orbe ya que se necesita tener la misma energía de los dioses"

"Es decir la esencia del dragón" agregó León.

"En todo caso a ellos es a quién menos conviene que el cosmos vuelva a renacer ya que desde hace eones han tratado de influir en los seres que lo habitan para corromperlo buscando de debilitar así a los Dioses Creadores hasta que sus poderes sean iguales nuevamente"

"No tiene ningún sentido" dijo Serena confundida "¿Qué buscan entonces estos individuos si no pueden usar el orbe?"

Un profundo silencio sucedió a las palabras de la princesa de la Luna. Lo cierto es que las revelaciones hechas por el tigre blanco no habían reconfortado a nadie y sólo hacían más confuso y difícil de entender el objetivo de los nuevos enemigos.

"Me parece que no es momento de preocuparnos por sus intenciones" opinó el felino "Nuestra misión es impedir que se apoderen de las llaves, ya veremos luego para qué las buscan"

"¿Y cómo las encontraremos? ¿Acaso sabes dónde se encuentran el resto?" quiso saber Mina.

"Se supone que los Dragones Legendarios pueden encontrarlas instintivamente" dirigió una mirada a León, Minerva y Musashi "De ahora en adelante si tienen alguna sensación nueva o extraña deben prestar atención"

"Traducción: no tienes ni la más remota idea de como encontrarlas" concluyó León.

_Aeropuerto internacional de Tokio..._

Un hombre descendía por una de las escaleras automáticas en medio de una muchedumbre. Resaltaba por su metro ochenta que sobrepasaba a la estatura del japonés promedio; sus rasgos eran toscos, lo que le otorgaba un atractivo de rústica virilidad, además de que revelaban cinco décadas de vida. Ésta impresión aumentaba con las canas que habían hecho acto de presencia en sus sienes y que degradaban el color castaño de su corta cabellera, la cual se extendía hasta su mentón en una tupida pero bien cortada barba que lo dotaba de un aire de patriarca bíblico. Vestía un sencillo traje de corte europeo debajo del cual se podían adivinar unos pronunciados músculos de acero.

Una vez en el piso inferior el hombre se encaminó hacia la banda de equipaje en dónde no tardó en encontrar su maleta. Ésta llevaba adherida una etiqueta con el nombre Hijitaka Byakko. La tomó y pronto se dirigió a la salida. Mientras caminaba miró por una de las ventanas de la terminal aérea para apreciar el cielo nocturno.

"Nunca pensé que volvería a Japón" murmuró para sí "Me pregunto qué es lo que estará haciendo ese chico aquí"

Decidió olvidarse de eso y seguir su camino hacia la salida.

Minerva depositó las tazas y platos en los que se habían servido el té en la máquina lavaplatos y la puso en marcha. El aparato emitió un sonido sordo que anunció el inicio de su funcionamiento. La reunión había terminado media hora atrás y todos se retiraron a excepción de ella que se ofreció para ayudar a Rei a poner en orden nuevamente el templo.

La joven Ravencroft sonrió satisfecha y luego volteó hacia dónde estaba Rei, sorprendiendo en ella una expresión distraída. Supuso que si se encontraba tan pensativa era a causa de la noticia de la muerte de Setsuna. Hubiese sido sumamente sencillo corroborarlo usando su telepatía para leerle la mente pero se había prometido a si misma no entrometerse en los pensamientos de sus amigas.

"¿Te sucede algo, Rei?"

La aludida salió abruptamente de sus cavilaciones al escuchar las palabras de Minerva.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué me decías, Minerva?"

"Te preguntaba si te sucede algo" repitió la inglesa "Supongo que estás así por Setsuna, ¿verdad?"

"En parte es eso" replicó la sacerdotisa "Pero también pensaba en el nuevo enemigo, no entiendo su objetivo..."

La joven Hino se detuvo. Minerva observó la expresión de confusión y su intuición le dijo que había algo más, algo que molestaba a su amiga profundamente, algo que estaba más allá de la simple frustración causada por la incertidumbre.

"¿Qué es realmente lo que te molesta?" preguntó la dragona.

"Es... "

La joven japonesa dudaba. Permaneció en silencio unos segundos como decidiendo sus palabras. Pasado este lapso miró a su amiga con cierto embarazo, como si le apenara lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"Es ese sujeto llamado Malone" dijo finalmente.

Minerva no pudo evitar poner una expresión de sorpresa al escuchar la confesión de su amiga.

"Sé que es uno de los malos y que probablemente su objetivo es destruir al universo" continuó hablando la sailor "Pero a pesar de todo esto no me parece que sea un mal tipo" se detuvo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo "Después de todo él me salvó la vida"

La joven Ravencroft miró de hito en hito a Rei. Ciertamente estos nuevos enemigos no se habían mostrado especialmente "malignos" y a decir verdad también compartía la misma impresión que su amiga sobre el cowboy. A final de cuentas si no hubiera sido por él ella la hubiese matado accidentalmente (y en verdad no quería tener otro _accidente_ en la conciencia), acción que además le valió una fuerte herida. No, lo cierto es que Malone no era una mala persona, y entendía muy bien el desconcierto que experimentaba la scout. Estaba acostumbrada a una posición clara en la que ella era la buena y sus oponentes los malos, y éstos siempre afianzaban dicha impresión. Pero ahora...

"Escucha, Rei" comenzó a decir Minerva "Como tú bien sabes mi país tiene una larga historia de guerras en las que es la parte imperialista, la que busca conquistar para aumentar su poder. Desde luego esta actitud es moralmente reprobable y, sin embargo, te puedo asegurar que muchos de los hombres que llevaron a cabo estas campañas bélicas era personas excelentes"

La sacerdotisa le dirigió una mirada de incomprensión pero no dijo nada.

"Lo que quiero decir es que el defender una causa injusta no te vuelve necesariamente malo" explicó la inglesa. "No sabemos que razones tenga ese tal Malone para hacer lo que hace pero sí sabemos que sus acciones no son buenas y no debemos perder eso de vista"

"Ese es el problema" replicó Rei con amargura "Aunque sus acciones son malas me cuesta trabajo aceptar la idea de que debo luchar contra él"

"Esa es la verdadera crueldad de la guerra" replicó Minerva "Tener que pelear con personas que bajo otras circunstancias tal vez serían tus amigos"

Rei sólo asintió.

La Dragona de la Tierra la contempló en silencio a su amiga. Sabía que sus palabras no le habían servido de mucho y por vez primera deseó ser un poco como León que de alguna manera siempre lograba animar a la gente a su alrededor con su invencible optimismo. O tal vez igual de alegre que Dina Kaioshin que con sus locuras aligeraba toda situación. No pudo evitar sonreír para sí misma. ¿Ser como Dina? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ella no podía ser como León o como Dina, ella sólo era la triste Minerva, _la triste Minerva..._

Sólo había algo que Minerva podía hacer...

_¡Preparad el férreo casco de guerra;_

_presentad las fortunas lanzadas al espacioso urbe;_

_¡el Ángel del Destino con vigorosa mano las desvía_

_para echarlas sobre la tierra en sombras!_

_¡Estad preparados, estad preparados!_

_¡Preparad vuestros corazones para la gélida mano de la muerte!_

_¡Preparad vuestras almas para el vuelo y vuestros cuerpos para la tierra!_

_¡Preparad vuestras armas para la gloriosa victoria!_

_¡Preparad vuestros ojos para ver a un Dios sacrosanto! _

_¡Estad preparados, estad preparados!_

_¿De quién es ese Destino falta? ¡Creo que es mío!_

_¿Por qué mi corazón zozobra? ¿Por qué vacila mi lengua?_

_Si tres vidas tuviese, las tres daría por la causa_

_y me erguiría con los fantasmas sobre el encarnizado campo de batalla._

_¡Estad preparados, estad preparados!_

_¡A punto están las flechas de Dios Todopoderoso!_

_¡Los ángeles de la muerte de pie aguardan en los cielos que descienden!_

_¡Miles de almas deben buscar el reino de la luz _

_para pasear juntas sobre las nubes del cielo!_

_¡Estad preparados, estad preparados!_

_¡Preparaos, soldados, que nuestra es la causa del cielo!_

_¡Preparaos, soldados, haceos merecedores de nuestra causa!_

_Preparaos para el encuentro con nuestros padres en el cielo._

_Preparaos, oh tropas que hoy han de caer._

_¡Estad preparados, estad preparados!_

_Alfred sonreirá, ordenando a su arpa que suene gozosa;_

_el normando Guillermo y el culto Clerk,_

_y Corazón de León y Edward, el de la sombría frente, con su reina fiel, _

_se incorporarán para darnos la bienvenida._

_¡Estad preparados, estad preparados!_

Rei miró impresionada a Minerva, no tanto por el poema en sí, sino por el candor con el que lo había recitado. La inglesa normalmente era más bien inexpresiva y aún en momentos de gran excitación tampoco era demasiado emotiva. Sin embargo, recordó que había visto esa misma intensidad la vez que recitó _El Cuervo_ de Edgar Allan Poe, que le sirvió para expresar en aquella ocasión su tristeza. Comprendió entonces que la Literatura era el vehículo de su amiga para expresar lo que sus palabras no podían.

"Este poema se llama _Canción guerrera para los ingleses_ de William Blake" explicó la británica "Uno de mis antiguos maestros solía recitarlo cuando nos veía tristes. El consideraba que los británicos somos una raza fuerte y que no debemos dejarnos abatir por nada. Me parece que eso mismo dice de la raza japonesa su código nacional, el _Bushido_, ¿o no?"

Minerva la sujetó de los hombros.

"No importa a quién nos enfrentemos, debemos luchar sin dudar pues recuerda _que nuestra es la causa del cielo_" le recordó.

La sailor la miró por unos instantes en silencio hasta que una sonrisa tímida se apareció por sus labios.

"Tienes razón"

Y acto seguido le dio un fuerte abrazo a Minerva.

Dos velas proveían una melancólica luz al dojo Hayabusa acompañado de un silencio, suave, profundo, místico. Esa era la clase de ambiente que le gustaba a Hanzo Hayabusa para realizar su meditación. En medio de aquel claroscuro solitario podía relajar el espíritu y ser uno con el todo. Sin embargo algo perturbó su concentración. Una presencia que de inmediato reconoció. Se trataba de su hijo mayor, Musashi, que se acercaba al dojo. Desde que había vuelto de su entrenamiento en la isla Gairyu unas horas antes pudo percibir el enorme cambio suscitado en él. Su Ki se había elevado tanto que le resultaba difícil reconocerlo. Desde siempre supo que era un joven especial pero nunca imaginó que llegaría a estos extremos.

Musashi entró en ese momento al salón. El maestro del dojo Hayabusa miró a su primogénito descubriendo en su rostro una expresión preocupada. Algo serio ocurría sin duda.

"¿Pasa algo, Musashi?" preguntó Hanzo.

El aludido hizo una reverencia para luego hablar: "Padre, necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas acerca del origen de la _Ryuken_" replicó el aludido.

"¿El origen de la _Ryuken_?" repitió desconcertado.

"Sí, necesito saber dónde fue creada y por quién"

El patriarca de los Hayabusa reflexionó unos segundos antes de responder.

"No sé quién creo la espada pero una vez oí mencionar a mi abuelo un lugar conocido como el templo _Shinbu_ que se encuentra en lo profundo de las montañas del norte" informó Hanzo "Me parece que dijo que la _Ryuken_ había nacido ahí"

"Entonces es ahí donde debo ir" dijo Musashi más para sí que para su padre.

"¿Por qué tan repentinamente quieres saber de su origen, hijo mío?"

"Es posible que en ese lugar encuentre pistas que me lleven a descubrir la identidad del enemigo que amenaza nuestro mundo"

"Entiendo" dijo el maestro Hayabusa acentuando el semblante serio de su faz.

"Muchas gracias, padre" dijo a su vez el Dragón del Cielo haciendo una reverencia antes de abandonar el dojo dejando a su padre solo con sus pensamientos.

Hanzo sabía que su hijo fue escogido para ser uno de los defensores de la tierra y se sentía orgulloso por ello. Después de todo Musashi estaba honrando el nombre de la familia Hayabusa, que descendía de una de las más nobles casas de samuráis de todo el Japón, al pelear por una causa tan grande. No obstante, su amor de padre lo hacía sentir una constante preocupación por él. A pesar de su poder seguía siendo mortal.

"Cuídate mucho, hijo mío" dijo simplemente Hanzo una vez que estuvo completamente solo.

_Parque número 10, al día siguiente..._

León se encontraba arrojando guijarros al pequeño lago ubicado en el centro del parque. Las pequeñas rocas pasaban a gran velocidad apenas rozando el agua, dejando tras de sí una serie de ondas concéntricas. Él y Amy habían ido ahí luego de salir de la escuela para estudiar juntos y de esta forma el chico recuperara las clases perdidas durante su ausencia. Sin embargo ninguno había conseguido concentrarse en los estudios por ello ahora Amy estaba sentada al pie del árbol jugueteando distraídamente con el dije que le había regalado Almeida y éste lanzaba piedras al agua.

Fue finalmente el latino quién rompió el silencio.

"Estás triste por la muerte de Setsuna, ¿no es así?"

La joven Mizuno volteó hacia su novio y lo miró con expresión sorprendida. Luego sonrió. Aparentemente León tenía la capacidad de adivinar siempre lo que ella pensaba.

"Creo que no sólo Minerva puede leer la mente porque siempre sabes lo que siento"

León sonrió a su vez.

"No exageres" replicó León "Sólo fue una simple deducción, ¿qué otra cosa podría ponerte así?"

"Pero que chico tan listo, creo que el inspector Fujima debe cuidarse o le van a quitar el puesto de detective del grupo" bromeó Amy.

Ambos rieron por el chiste. Pero luego la expresión seria regresó al rostro de la sailor.

"Sé que no debería pensar mucho en eso durante estos momentos" confesó la joven "Pero no puedo apartarlo de mi mente. Además desde que lo supe siento un dolor en el estómago, una especie de opresión me invade"

"Es normal" señaló el dragón marino "Mi abuelo y yo éramos muy unidos y cuando murió me sentí de la misma forma"

"No sabía eso" dijo Amy sorprendida por la confesión "¿Y cómo fue que superaste la pérdida?"

"No lo hice" replicó León "Ese tipo de cosas no se superan sólo aprendes a vivir con ellas. Eso es lo que tienes que hacer"

"Entiendo" dijo Amy aunque sin mucha convicción.

León comprendió que unas cuantas palabras no bastaría para hacerla sentir mejor. Eso lo sabía por experiencia propia. Sólo el tiempo lo haría. Por ello decidió cambiar de tema para tratar de al menos distraer un poco a su novia.

"¿Sabes? Tengo mucho apetito" confesó el mexicano "¿Qué opinas si vamos por una suculenta y nada saludable comida?"

"¿Quieres que vayamos al Crown's?"

"Por mi está bien"

Una vez de acuerdo se tomaron de las manos y abandonaron el parque. Unos minutos más tarde se encontraban caminando por una calle poco transitada. León contaba a Amy sobre la taquería a la que iba cuando salía de su escuela en México, y de cómo extrañaba dicha comida. La joven Mizuno le sugirió que fuera a un _Taco Bell_ siextrañaba tanto los platillos de su país. Almeida lanzó un bufido indignado diciendo que la "comida" de ese lugar podía ser cualquier cosa menos mexicana. Y hubiera seguido despotricando contra dicha cadena de no ser por algo que sucedía unos metros adelante de la pareja. Seis hombres con apariencia de maleantes habían rodeado a un séptimo que al parecer estaba a punto de ser asaltado.

"Ese hombre está en problemas, debemos ayudarlo" dijo Amy y aceleró el paso para ir en su auxilio pero se detuvo cuando notó que sólo ella avanzó.

La sailor de Mercurio miró hacia atrás y descubrió que León se había quedado inmóvil mirando fijamente hacia el grupo. Estaba pálido. Parecía como si hubiera visto un espectro de ultratumba.

"¡León!" lo llamó su novia.

Esto hizo reaccionar al dragón, quien miró a la joven de cabello azul.

"No te quedes parado ahí, debemos ayudar a ese hombre" insistió Mizuno.

"¿Ayudarlo?" repitió el latino con aire distraído. Luego volvió la vista al grupo y sonrió divertido "No te preocupes sólo son seis tipos, estará bien"

"¡¿Qué dices?!" exclamó Amy que no podía entender la actitud indiferente de su novio.

"Observa"

La joven nuevamente miró hacia el grupo. Uno de los maleantes se arrojó contra su victima tratando de clavarle su navaja, sin embargo el ataque fue esquivado fácilmente lo que le dio tiempo al atacado para sujetar el brazo de su atacante y usando su propio impulso lo hizo girar 360º en el aire tumbándolo duramente en el piso. Otros dos hombres se arrojaron contra él pero contraatacó arrojando el cuerpo de maleante caído con tal fuerza que los derribó sin problemas para luego lanzarse contra los tres hombres restantes. Antes de que estos pudieran reaccionar les conectó una serie de golpes tan rápidos que Amy apenas pudo verlos. La pelea había terminado y tal y como anunció León el "asaltado" fue el ganador.

"León, ¿tú conoces a ese hombre?" inquirió Amy.

Éste simplemente asintió y acto seguido se dirigió hacia dónde estaba aquel hombre sucedido de una muy desconcertada Amy. Una vez a unos pasos de él el latino le habló: "Veo que a pesar de los años aún se mantiene en forma"

"¿León? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?" preguntó el hombre sorprendido por la presencia del chico.

"Larga historia" replicó simplemente para luego mirar a su costado en donde se encontraba la joven Mizuno que lo interrogaba con la mirada "Ella es mi novia Amy" luego miró hacia el hombre "Amy, él es Byakko Hijitaka... _mi maestro_"

**-Fin del Capítulo 19-**


	20. Conexión francesa

La Esencia del Dragón

**Capítulo 20: "Conexión francesa"**

Amy observaba con detenimiento al maestro de León. Era un japonés bastante fuera de lo normal en su opinión. No sólo por sus características físicas tan poco usuales para un nipón sino además por sus maneras rudas, su lenguaje corporal, incluso hasta por su acento. Resultaba claro para la guerrera de Mercurio que aquel hombre había dejado Japón hacía muchos años y había perdido prácticamente todos los rasgos del carácter nacional. Nunca antes como ahora le pareció tan adecuada la frase "hombre de mundo". Byakko Hijitaka era el tipo de persona que puede encajar perfectamente en cualquier ambiente y, sin embargo, también daba la impresión de que no pertenecía a ninguna parte.

No era tan sorprendente. Al parecer descendía de una antiguo linaje de maestros de Karate del estilo _Ryuzuiken_. Sin embargo treinta años antes abandonó Japón en busca de aventuras y a su vez para desarrollar más sus capacidades como artista marcial. Recorrió prácticamente todo el globo. Cinco años atrás había conocido a León en uno de sus viajes y al descubrir su potencial para las artes marciales decidió entrenarlo. Almeida ya llevaba varios años entrenando en una academia de Karate pero decidió tomar las enseñanzas de Byakko ya que no se llevaba muy bien con su anterior _sensei_ (además de que éste no cobraba por su entrenamiento). Así lo entrenó durante 3 años. Tiempo después abandonó México.

"La verdad es que este tonto era demasiado perezoso para soportar el entrenamiento" dijo el maestro Hijitaka tras dar un sorbo a la taza de café "Por eso decidí irme y así no seguir perdiendo mi tiempo"

"¡Ja! Mejor admita que ya no tenía nada que enseñarme" se defendió León.

"Te enseñé sólo lo básico aún te falta mucho para ser tan bueno como yo" señaló Byakko.

La joven Mizuno no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba presenciando una encarnizada batalla de egos. Al parecer las técnicas de artes marciales no fue lo único que el maestro había transmitido al discípulo.

"¿Y qué lo trajo de vuelta a Japón, señor Hijitaka?" quiso saber Amy.

"A decir verdad vine a buscar a uno de mis antiguos alumnos" replicó el aludido "Mi mejor estudiante"

"O sea que vino a buscarme a mi, ¿no?"

"Dije el mejor, no el más tonto" aclaró Byakko.

León hizo un puchero de enfado. El maestro dio el sorbo final a su café, depositó la taza en la mesa, sacó su cartera y dejó un billete a un lado del recipiente. Acto seguido se puso de pie listo para marcharse.

"Tengo que irme, muchacho. Fue bueno verte de nuevo" luego dirigió su vista a Amy "Y ha sido un placer conocerte, Amy"

"Igualmente" replicó Mizuno con una sonrisa.

"Espere, maestro" lo detuvo León "Aún me debe un round de práctica para recordar los viejos tiempos"

"Lo siento pero tendré que apalearte otro día, hoy tengo cosas más importantes que hacer"

Ambos se estrecharon la mano en señal de despedida. A la joven de cabello azul le resultó muy curiosa la mirada que se dirigieron justo antes de que Byakko abandonara el Crown's. Era amistosa pero al mismo tiempo un tanto desafiante.

"Tu maestro es muy agradable aunque me pareció de un carácter algo especial" opinó Amy.

"No tienes idea" replicó León.

Fujima tomó la pila de cartas de su buzón y comenzó a revisar los remitentes mientras subía las escaleras que lo conducían hacia su piso. Había una invitación para suscribirse al _Readers Diget's_ que el policía inmediatamente arrojó a la basura una vez que estuvo en el interior de su apartamento, seguida de otra invitación para iniciar una colección de aviones a escala. Lo único que Fujima coleccionaba eran facturas pendientes de pago y justamente dos más se habían unido a la colección. Las arrojó descuidadamente sobre una cómoda junto con su saco y se dirigió hacia su vitrina de licores. Tomó una botella de whisky y vertió un poco de su contenido en un vaso con hielo. Tras el primer sorbo el liquido fluyó a través de su garganta ocasionándole una sensación de placidez. Se sentó en un sofá y mientras daba un segundo trago notó que su contestadora marcaba un mensaje sin revisar. Alargó el brazo y presionó el botón para escuchar el mensaje.

_"¡Cómo estás, Fujima! Habla Ken Katsuragi —_El inspector recordaba el nombre. Era un antiguo colega, agente de la Interpol, con el que había trabajado algunos años antes—. _No sé si lo sepas pero estoy a cargo de la investigación de Cherious Medical y recientemente he descubierto algunos datos curiosos que me gustaría compartir contigo. Llámame si te interesa, el número sigue siendo el mismo. Hasta la vista"_

Fujima se quedó mirando fijamente la contestadora un largo rato. Sus colaboraciones pasadas con Katsuragi habían sido, en el mejor de los casos, desastrosas y en especial para él. Más que un policía, Ken era un político ambicioso que sólo veía por su beneficio y no le importaba usar a otros o hasta pasar por encima de la ley con tal de conseguirlo. Era más que evidente que si quería verlo no era para nada bueno. Por otro lado, también era alguien bastante bien posicionado en la Interpol y seguramente la información que tenía podría ser muy valiosa y esa posibilidad era muy tentadora para su curiosidad. Aunque recordaba muy bien que la curiosidad mató al gato y a él podría pasarle lo mismo.

Vació el vaso de un último trago y sonrió.

"¡Ah! ¡Qué diablos!" exclamó divertido "Aún le quedan algunas vidas a este viejo gato"

_Una semana después..._

Minerva dio un sorbo a su taza de té para luego volver a la lectura de _El extranjero_ de Albert Camus. Era uno de sus libros favoritos ya que en cierta manera se identificaba con el protagonista. Ella también era dentro de su ámbito familiar una extranjera, una paria que al no poder ser encarcelada por su padre había recibido la pena del exilio. No obstante, ahora la relectura de aquella historia ya no le causaba la misma impresión que antes. Esto la satisfizo. Seguía apreciando las cualidades del texto y entendía el mensaje del mismo, más sin embargo, ya no compartía la opinión de Mersault que la vida era un sin sentido absurdo y que la única respuesta para soportarla era el hedonismo. Ahora ya no deambulaba por la vida sin ninguna guía sino que había encontrado un sentido nuevo, una camino, una esperanza... por vez primera en su vida se podía darse el lujo de tener esperanza.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta de la biblioteca.

"Adelante" indicó la joven.

Se trataba de Richard, su mayordomo.

"Disculpe que la moleste, señorita, pero el joven Hayabusa desea verla" informó el sirviente.

Minerva sintió un poco de sorpresa por aquella intempestiva visita. No era común que Musashi la visitara en su casa, normalmente se veían en el dojo de su familia o en el templo Hikawa y siempre para asuntos relacionados con sus "deberes". La inglesa concluyó que si el Dragón del Cielo la visitaba era por razones personales, lo cual la dejó sumamente intrigada.

"Hazlo pasar, Richard" ordenó la joven Ravencroft "Y trae más té, por favor"

"Como usted diga, señorita"

Unos minutos más tarde ambos estaban sentados en la biblioteca bebiendo té.

"Me da gusto verte, Musashi, aunque debo admitir que me sorprende bastante tu visita"

El aludido depositó la taza sobre la mesita que estaba junto a su sillón y sonrió al mirar a Minerva.

"A decir verdad ésta no es un visita social" replicó el japonés para luego agregar: "No del todo, al menos"

La expresión de la muchacha rubia no cambió pero sus mejillas se tiñeron de escarlata.

"¿Qué sucede?" quiso saber la británica.

"Necesito hacer un viaje" empezó a decir Hayabusa "Debo ir a un lugar llamado templo _Shinbu_ que se ubica en el monte _Myoshin_ en el extremo norte de Japón. Al parecer en ese lugar existe un hombre que podría tener pistas sobre el objeto que le daba sus poderes a Maxuell Sheppard"

"¿¿Cómo??" exclamó sorprendida "¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Es por qué en ese lugar se forjó la _Ryuken_" contestó el samurai "Y según Okko tal vez ambos objetos podrían tener naturalezas similares"

"Entiendo..." murmuró pensativamente Minerva "Pero ¿no crees que sería peligroso ir a ese lugar?"

El joven espadachín negó con la cabeza.

"No lo creo, según lo que averigüé en ese lugar viven monjes bastante pacíficos"

"Recuerda lo que le sucedió a León por confiarse en la isla de Cherious Medical" le hizo notar Minerva "Lo mejor sería que no fueras solo..." agregó con cierta timidez.

Musashi inmediatamente notó el velado ofrecimiento de acompañarlo. A diferencia de ella y León, él no había desarrollado una relación de amistad muy profunda con las Sailor Scouts, incluso con León tampoco había un lazo fraternal muy marcado, a lo mucho un respeto mutuo como guerreros pero nada más. Con Minerva sin embargo, si había algo distinto y luego de aquella oferta el aprecio que sentía por ella aumentó considerablemente.

El joven Hayabusa miró a Minerva y sonrió.

"Agradezco el gesto pero no es necesario" replicó el samurai "Además, alguien debe quedarse aquí a cuidar que León no se meta en problemas"

"¿Estás diciendo que _yo_ debo quedarme a cargo?" preguntó incrédula la inglesa "No creo que sea buena idea yo..."

Pero Musashi la detuvo antes de que pudiera replicar algo más: "Escucha, eres una persona muy inteligente, con mucho sentido común y fuerza de carácter" opinó el dragón celeste "Eres más adecuada para el puesto que yo, sólo necesitas confiar más en ti"

Minerva permaneció en silencio luego de dicha declaración al mismo tiempo que su rostro se ruborizaba completamente. No estaba muy acostumbrada a los halagos por lo que no pudo evitar el sentirse un poco desconcertada por las palabras de su amigo. Al no saber como reaccionar prefirió cambiar abruptamente de tema.

"¿Y qué esperas encontrar en ese templo exactamente?"

"Bueno tal vez podría averiguar quienes son y dónde se ocultan nuestros enemigos" dijo Musashi "Aunque más que eso me interesa comprobar una hipótesis que se me ocurrió luego de la charla que tuvimos con Okko"

"¿Hipótesis?" repitió Ravencroft perpleja.

"Según las palabras de Okko sólo los dioses pueden usar el Orbe del Génesis ya que se necesita la esencia del dragón para ello y sólo las deidades la poseen" le recordó Hayabusa.

"Los dioses... y nosotros"

"Así es" convino el espadachín "Sin embargo hubo otra persona que fue capaz de usar la esencia del dragón: Maxuell Sheppard"

"Estás diciendo que..." dijo Minerva llena de asombro al comprender los pensamientos de su compañero.

"Sí, si existe otro objeto como la roca de Sheppard alguien podría usarlo como vía alterna para activar el Orbe sin necesidad de ser un dios o un dragón legendario"

"¡Por San Jorge!"

Hasta ahora la británica había sentido cierta seguridad ya que el Orbe solo podía ser utilizado por ellos y los dioses. Sin embargo la idea de Musashi (aunque sólo fuese teóricamente posible) resultaba escalofriante.

"¿Crees que sea posible que por medio de un objeto como ese se pueda usar el orbe?" cuestionó Minerva esperanzada en que su compañero se equivocara.

"No lo sé" replicó el aludido "Sin embargo si es así eso explicaría algunas cosas"

"¿Qué cosas?"

"El que le hayan dado esos poderes a Sheppard" dijo Musashi "Me parece que por eso no sabía controlarlos bien. Es posible que la persona que se los dio lo hizo con la intención de probar el objeto de poder antes de usarlo él mismo y conocer así sus cualidades y defectos" conjeturó "Y tal vez si servía para usar el orbe" agregó en tono sombrío.

Un profundo miedo invadió a la joven inglesa ya que entre más y más repasaba la teoría de Musashi más probable le parecía. Además si el enemigo había iniciado la búsqueda de las llaves sólo podía significar que la prueba había resultado positiva. Eso le hacía sentir mayor apremio por la localización de las mismas. Ahora realmente podía significar una cuestión de vida o muerte.

"Debemos decirle esto a las chicas y León" dijo Minerva.

"Lo sé" convino Musashi "Lo dejo en tus manos"

"Me encargaré de ello" contestó la joven europea "Y ten cuidado"

Musashi sonrió.

"Lo tendré"

Fuego. Elemento sagrado. Regalo de los dioses para iluminar el sendero de los mortales. Calor divino que purifica las almas. Todo eso es la flama que danza suavemente frente a los ojos de la sacerdotisa. Desde tiempos antiguos los sacerdotes del clan Hino habían usado dicha fuerza natural para encontrar respuestas a preguntas que la mente humana no lograba contestar. Rei no deseaba respuestas a cosas tan trascendentes como el significado de la vida o la existencia de la divinidad. Únicamente deseaba encontrar a una persona. Una persona que había salvado su vida pero que a la vez la ponía en peligro. La existencia a veces podía ser una cruel y absurda paradoja.

En eso sucedió. La flama ardió con mayor intensidad y entonces pudo ver varias imágenes en ella. Vio una gran ciudad... distante como el mundo y brillante como las estrellas...

_Una ciudad de luz..._

La fuerza de la llamarada disminuyó al mismo tiempo que Rei sufría un fuerte mareo. Normalmente usar su poder precognitivo no representaba gran esfuerzo para ella pero sin embargo llevaba varios días tratando de localizar a su "enemigo" y desde el principio sintió una fuerza que bloqueaba sus poderes para evitarlo lo que hacía su tarea más difícil y extenuante. Pero finalmente había tenido éxito. Ahora sabía donde encontrar a ese hombre.

"Aunque está al otro lado del mundo" murmuró la sacerdotisa.

**. . .**

León se daba un ligero masaje en la sien derecha con el índice y cordial tratando de aminorar la jaqueca que lo aquejaba. Desde que había vuelto de su aventura en otros universos Amy lo había obligado a estudiar varias horas luego de sus clases normales lo que tenía a sus neuronas completamente exhaustas y amenazando con ponerse en huelga si no se les daba descanso pronto. Por ello la llamada de Rei para reunirse en el templo Hikawa había sido más que oportuna (era la primera vez que se alegraba de que alguien lo interrumpiera cuando estaba con una chica). Ahora ambos iban en camino preguntándose si la sacerdotisa había averiguado algo nuevo. Sería genial que sí.

"Y también sería genial que mi dolor de cabeza desapareciera" murmuró para sí mismo.

"Sigues sintiendo dolor" preguntó Amy al notar el masaje que seguía aplicándose el mexicano.

Éste simplemente asintió.

"Hmmm... Rei debe tener analgésicos en su casa no te preocupes" dijo Mizuno.

"Bah, lo que me hace falta es un cerveza bien fría"

"¿Y con eso se te quita el dolor de cabeza?" preguntó Amy con escepticismo.

"No, pero se me olvida" replicó León con cinismo

La joven de cabello azul movió la cabeza en forma desaprobatoria pero no pudo disimular una ligera sonrisa. Aunque a veces esa actitud de desenfado le parecía inapropiada también era lo que más le gustaba de León.

"No entiendo ese gusto tuyo por las bebidas alcohólicas" dijo Amy "¿Tienes idea del mal que le hacen al cuerpo?"

"¿Y tú tienes idea del bien que le hacen al alma?" contraatacó León.

En ese momento llegaron al pie de la escalinata que llevaba al templo. Habían subido unos cuantos peldaños cuando escucharon a un automóvil detenerse. Ambos se volvieron sólo para contemplar como el chofer bajaba del auto y abría una de las puertas traseras de un lujoso BMW de cuyo interior emergió Minerva Ravencroft. La joven inglesa despidió al conductor y pronto se reunió con sus compañeros.

"Esa fue una entrada al estilo Hollywood" comentó León mientras subían la escalinata "Nomás te faltaron los paparazzis"

Minerva frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Los tres continuaron su marcha hasta el templo. En el lugar ya se encontraban Rei, Lita, Mina, Serena, Darien, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Luna y Artemis.

"Bueno, ya casi estamos todos" comentó Luna "Ya sólo falta Musashi para que podamos comenzar"

"Pues no sé si venga, traté de contactarlo pero no lo encontré en su casa cuando llamé por teléfono" dijo Rei.

"Musashi no vendrá" afirmó la británica.

Todos en el salón la miraron.

"Fue hace unas horas a mi casa a decirme que tenía que salir fuera de la ciudad por un asunto importante" informó Minerva.

"¿Algo importante?" repitió Serena.

Minerva les contó entonces la charla que sostuvo con el joven Hayabusa y la teoría que tenía acerca de la búsqueda de sus enemigos. Un denso silencio envolvió la habitación tras las palabras de la Dragona de la Tierra. Tal como le había sucedido a ella, el pensar que el Orbe del Génesis solo podía ser utilizado por Dioses o Dragones les había dado cierta seguridad, pero esta nueva posibilidad que planteaba Musashi rompía con esa relativa calma que tenían. Si resultaban ciertas sus sospechas entonces el Universo corría un grave peligro.

"Esto es serio" dijo Amy rompiendo el silencio "Ahora debemos enfocarnos más que nunca en la búsqueda de las llaves"

"Pero ¿cómo?" dijo Mina "Ni siquiera tenemos idea de dónde empezar a buscar"

"Tal vez yo podría ayudar en eso" dijo Rei atrayendo la atención de todo el grupo "De hecho es la razón por la que les pedí que vinieran. Desde hace varios días he estado tratando de encontrar a nuestros enemigos por medio de la lectura del fuego sagrado. Me ha costado bastante trabajo pero finalmente hoy pude ver algo"

"¿Y qué fue lo que viste?"quiso saber Lita.

"París" respondió simplemente la sacerdotisa.

"¿Cómo dices? ¿París?" repitió perpleja Mina.

"Ora sí se deschabetó esta mujer" bromeó León.

"Olvida los chistes por un momento y toma esto con seriedad, ¿quieres?" regañó Minerva. Luego miró a Rei "¿Estás diciendo que nuestro enemigo se esconde en París, la capital de Francia?"

La aludida asintió. A ella misma le resultaba también algo sorprendente pero después del poder que habían mostrado sus enemigos, especialmente la hechicera llamada Yokaira, no debería resultar tan extraño. Moverse de un punto del planeta a otro debía resultar sencillo para alguien que pudo animar un ejército de cadáveres y restauró el templo.

"¿Y qué estarán haciendo en París?" se cuestionó Serena.

"Creo que es obvio" intervino Haruka "Deben estar buscando alguna llave ahí"

"¿En París? ¿Y por qué tan lejos?" insistió la princesa de la Luna.

"Piensa un poco, Serena" dijo a su vez Michiru "Resulta más lógico que las llaves estén esparcidas por todo el mundo que el que estén sólo en Japón, ya que así son más difíciles de reunir"

"Ah, ya veo" dijo Serena poniendo cara de niña que acaba de comprender una lección.

"¿Segura? Si quieres te podemos hacer un dibujito?" sugirió Rei.

"¡Grrrrr! ¡Rei! ¡No molestes!" se quejó la rubia de coletas.

"Entonces si ya sabemos dónde andan los malos hay que jalarle para allá de volada" opinó León.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo con esa idea. Algunos minutos más tarde el grupo se colocó en centro de la explanada del templo, luego de haberse transformado y formando un círculo. León se dio cuenta que se preparaban a hacer la misma técnica de teletransportación que habían usado en la isla de Cherious Medical.

"Muy bien, chicos" dijo Rei dirigiéndose a Shiryu y Shoryuki "Como para ustedes es la primera vez que van a ayudarnos con esta técnica escuchen bien, sólo deben tomarse de las manos, respirar profundo y dejar fluir su energía hacia los demás de tal forma que nuestros espíritus sean uno solo y así podamos transportarnos con éxito"

"Esto más bien parece terapia de ayuda" bromeó el Dragón del Mar.

"Sólo haz lo que te dice" regañó Shoryuki.

Tras aquellas palabras las ocho Sailor Scouts y los dos Dragones Legendarios hicieron arder su Ki. Una flameante aura envolvió a los héroes y heroínas, cada una de diferente color con que daba la apariencia de un arcoiris de fuego. En seguida las distintas energías fluyeron por todos los cuerpo volviéndose de un blanco uniforme e inmediatamente se elevó al cielo como un gran cometa dejando sólo a dos gatos tras de sí.

"Buena suerte" dijo Artemis.

_En algún lugar de París, Francia..._

Yokaira se encontraba en el interior de una construcción oscura de apariencia cavernosa. La única luz provenía de unos vitrales que se encontraban en los muros laterales y que representaban motivos religiosos y una serie de velas que estaban colocadas por todo el lugar. El altísimo techo era soportado por columnas que formaban grandes arcos ojivales. A pesar de su apariencia lúgubre aquel era un lugar de fe, una casa de la espiritualidad. Era el lugar perfecto para encontrar una de las llaves que abrían la puerta hacia el Orbe del Génesis. La hechicera estaba por iniciar su búsqueda cuando algo alertó sus sentidos. Una poderosa presencia, no, más bien varias presencias poderosas habían aparecido repentinamente en aquella ciudad.

"¡Diablos! No creí pudieran seguirnos hasta aquí" maldijo Yokaira.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Malone al notar la reacción de su compañera.

"Los Guerreros Dragón están aquí junto con las Sailors" replicó la aludida.

Himmler, que también se encontraba ahí, frunció el ceño y miró con preocupación hacia el exterior. Recordaba como le había ido la última vez que se encontró con aquellas guerreras y sabía que solos no podrían salir con éxito de aquella misión. Malone, por su lado, únicamente sonrió pensando en que tal vez podría tener un segundo round con la bella _Sheriff_ que había conocido anteriormente.

"Esto no es bueno, Yokaira" opinó Himmler "No podremos solos con ellos, necesitamos ayuda"

La hechicera estuvo de acuerdo. Como no previó que sus enemigos descubrieran cual iba a ser su segundo movimiento no había preparado ninguna distracción como los zombis de Tokio por lo que tendría que usar otro recurso.

"Himmler, llama a Steeler y su escuadra y dile que busquen y detengan a los dragones y a las sailors" ordenó Yokaira. Luego miró hacia el extremo opuesto "¡Átropos!"

La siniestra silueta de la guerrera con guadaña emergió de la oscuridad.

"Átropos, apoya a Steeler"

La aludida asintió en señal de obediencia para luego desaparecer en las mismas sombras de las que había surgido.

"No sé a ti, Him, pero a mi esa nueva recluta de Yokaira me da calosfríos" cuchicheó Malone a su compañero.

La única reacción del soldado fue fruncir aún más el ceño.

Cuando León abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue una gran estructura de metal iluminada por incontables focos colocados a lo largo y ancho de la construcción. Sus ojos la siguieron desde su base y fueron elevándose más y más hasta alcanzar la punta ubicada trescientos metros sobre su cabeza. Si tenía dudas de dónde se encontraba ante aquella visión éstas se disiparon por completo: se se trataba de la famosa Torre Eiffel. El mexicano notó que ahí, a diferencia de Japón, era de noche.

"Bueno, lo logramos, estamos en París" comentó ignorando en detalle del horario "¿Y ahora qué?

Minerva meditó un poco la cuestión. Según recordaba París no era una ciudad tan grande, aún así tomaría mucho tiempo encontrar la llave o a sus enemigos si permanecían todos juntos. Lo mejor era separarse para cubrir mayor terreno. Era arriesgado pero era sin duda la alternativa más viable. Miró a sus compañeras y expresó su propuesta. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

"¿Y cómo nos separaremos?" quiso saber Tuxedo Mask.

"Yo creo que tres grupos es lo ideal, así no seremos tan vulnerables en caso de un ataque" opinó Haruka "Michiru, Hotaru y yo podemos ser un grupo; ustedes pueden dividirse en dos grupos de cuatro personas"

Las Inners Scouts y los dos Dragones estuvieron de acuerdo. Después de un breve coloquio se decidió que Shiryu, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Venus fueran un equipo y Shoryuki, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars y Tuxedo Mask, otro.

"Bueno, ahora que estoy en Francia tal vez pueda poner en práctica mis conocimientos de francés" dijo León.

"¿Sabes francés?" preguntó Minerva con escepticismo.

"¡Claro!" replicó el mexicano casi indignado por la duda "Por ejemplo, si vez una chica bonita se dice: _Oh là là_; y a cualquier pregunta que te hagan debes responder: _Oui!_, ¿o no?"

Acto seguido lanzó una carcajada divertido por su propia ocurrencia. La joven Ravencroft sólo lo miró con frialdad.

_"Il n'y a pas des sots in incommodes que ceux qui ont de l'esprit!"_() dijo como respuesta Shoryuki "Bueno, ¡andando!"

De inmediato la Dragona de la Tierra se marchó junto con sus acompañantes, lo mismo que las Outers Scouts dejando a un confundido Shiryu.

"¿Qué rayos fue lo que dijo?" preguntó sin dirigirse a nadie en específico.

_"No hay tontos más molestos que los ingeniosos"_ tradujo Amy.

León, Lita y Mina miraron a la joven Mizuno sorprendidos lo que ocasionó que ésta se ruborizara.

"Fui a clases de francés cuando era niña" explicó ante la muda pregunta de sus amigas y novio.

Shiryu lanzó un bufido de impaciencia pero luego sonrió.

"Supongo que ese fue un intento de Minerva de hacer un chiste" dijo recuperando su buen humor "Debería tratar de ser menos sofisticada"

"Olvídalo, no tenemos tiempo que perder debemos encontrar a los malos" le recordó Sailor Jupiter.

Escuchando a la chica de cola de caballo el grupo partió en busca de la llave.

Sailor Neptune miraba detenidamente su espejo en espera de alguna señal de lo que estaba buscando. Era extraño, normalmente éste utensilio mágico daba una respuesta de inmediato aunque fuera vaga pero en esta ocasión se mostraba completamente inactivo. Igualmente su percepción extrasensorial tampoco estaba funcionando ya que ni siquiera podía percibir la presencia de Haruka y Hotaru a pesar de estar paradas junto a ella. Definitivamente algo, o alguien, estaba bloqueando dichas habilidades. Sospechaba que era obra de sus enemigos para evitar ser encontrados. Optó entonces por guardar el espejo y continuar con la búsqueda a la manera antigua.

Levantó vista y así pudo contemplar como la luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor y regaba con su luz a la durmiente capital francesa. Hacía bastante tiempo que no visitaba París y por un momento deseó que su actual visita fuera por otras circunstancias. Ella y Haruka habían hablado varias veces de visitar dicha ciudad pero por uno u otro motivo no concretaban tal proyecto. Tal vez cuando encontraran lo que buscaban podrían quedarse un poco más, pero ahora en calidad de turistas.

Estos pensamientos embargaban la mente de Michiru cuando algo sorprendió al trío. Una sombra descendió del cielo eclipsando brevemente la luz lunar y descargando un veloz golpe con un arma blanca. Afortunadamente para las scouts, Sailor Saturn reaccionó a tiempo y repelió el ataque con su _Muro del Silencio_. El atacante se alejó de las guerreras dando varios saltos mortales hacia atrás. Cuando se detuvo fue que las Sailors pudieron ver con claridad a su enemigo. Se trataba de una mujer ataviada con un entallado traje de tela gris, capa y capucha; su rostro se ocultaba tras una máscara de calavera y el cuadro se completaba con la enorme y afilada guadaña que portaba.

"¿Quién demonios eres tú?" exigió saber Sailor Uranus.

Pero la aludida no respondió.

"Creo que la reconozco" dijo Sailor Neptune "Cuando el templo Hikawa fue atacado Rei nos contó que fue sorprendida por una mujer vestida como parca a la que llamaron Átropos"

Hotaru miró a la mujer y convino con la conclusión de su compañera.

"En ese caso ella debe saber dónde se encuentra la llave y pienso sacárselo a golpes si es necesario" declaró la guerrera de Urano.

"No te precipites, Uranus"

Ignorando las palabras de la otra sailor, invocó su espada y se arrojó contra Átropos. Ésta de inmediato hizo estallar su Ki ocasionando que un aura de color púrpura rodeara su silueta, sujetó con mayor fuerza su hoz y la hoja de la misma comenzó a brillar con luz del mismo tono. Veloz como el rayo descargó un mandoble que arrojó un potente arco de energía. Al ver esto la Sailor Scout no tuvo más remedio que saltar para evitar el ataque, pero en el aire Átropos ya la estaba esperando y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la parca le propinó una tremenda patada que la precipitó contra el piso donde hizo impacto duramente.

Saturn y Neptune corrieron al sitio para auxiliar a su amiga.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Uranus?" quiso saber Michiru.

"Sí, un poco adolorida pero estoy bien" respondió la aludida reincorporándose con algo de dificultad "Esa tipa es muy rápida"

"Lo sé, tampoco pude ver cuando se movió" confesó la guerrera de Neptuno.

"Yo sí" dijo Hotaru "Dejen que yo me encargue"

Y antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiera protestar Sailor Saturn arremetió contra Átropos descargando un mandoble que ésta apenas y pudo bloquear con su arma. El forcejeo duró un par de segundos hasta que la parca hizo acopio de fuerzas y rechazó a la sailor con un empellón para luego contraatacar con un molinete que la Sailor de la Destrucción y el Renacimiento esquivó de un salto. En el aire disparó su ataque _Silent Glaive Surprise _que se dirigió a toda velocidad contra la guerrera encapotada quien recurrió a la técnica que había usado anteriormente contra Sailor Uranus para contraatacar. Ambas ondas energéticas chocaron ocasionando una fuerte explosión que levantó una gran polvadera. Sailor Saturn dio algunas piruetas en el aire antes de aterrizar de pie en el suelo. Miró fijamente hacia la nube de polvo hasta que se disipó dejando a la vista la figura de Átropos.

Neptune y Uranus estaban impresionadas por aquel despliegue de fuerza.

"El poder de las dos es igual" dijo Haruka "Creo que esta lucha va para largo.

En ese momento la sailor y la parca reiniciaron la batalla.

Shoryuki contemplaba en absoluto silencio la ciudad desde la azotea de un edificio. Ella, Sailor Mars, Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask habían iniciado la búsqueda de sus enemigos pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta que algún tipo de poder desconocido estaba bloqueando sus habilidades de percepción por lo que se habían detenido para pensar en un mejor plan, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba Rei, pero en cuanto se detuvieron la Dragona de la Tierra se había dedicado únicamente a observar la ciudad y los había ignorado por completo. Desconcertada por la actitud de su amiga la sailor de fuego decidió cuestionarla.

"Oye, Minerva, ¿qué haces? ¿No deberíamos estar pensando en cómo encontrar a los malos?"

La aludida desvió su atención del paisaje parisiense hacia su interlocutora.

"Eso hago" replicó la inglesa "Percibo una fuerza mágica esparcida por toda la ciudad. Esa es la causa de que nuestros sentidos no funcionen y estoy tratando de ubicar el origen de dicho poder"

Sailor Mars miró apenada a la dragona y decidió no interrumpirla más. Shoryuki regresó entonces a su búsqueda. No era la primera vez que se topaba con un truco así. Durante su aventura en otro universo había visitado un lugar conocido como _El Santuario de la Diosa Atena_ en el que una enemiga había usado un hechizo para simular la presencia de la deidad y mantener así bajo control a las guerreras que le servían(). Estaba segura que si descubría el lugar donde estaba el origen de tal conjuro encontraría a sus enemigos. Se concentró lo más que pudo tratando de extender al máximo sus habilidades psíquicas. Tras un par de minutos de escaneo mental logró ubicar lo que buscaba.

"Lo hice" dijo triunfante la guerrera de la tierra "La persona que está bloqueando nuestros sentidos está a cinco kilómetros al noroeste de aquí"

"Muy bien, entonces no perdamos tiempo y vayamos hacia allá" opinó Tuxedo Mask.

Pero Minerva no estaba tan segura de que correr hacia allá fuera la mejor alternativa. No estaba segura de que sus enemigos no pudieran percibirlos a ellos y cuando se dieran cuenta de que alguien se acercaba lo más probable era que huyeran. Además de que a pie les tomaría mucho tiempo. Sólo quedaba una opción.

"¡Esperen!" las detuvo la británica "No debemos precipitarnos así. Si vamos corriendo como caballos desbocados se darán cuenta y se escaparán"

"¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?" quiso saber Sailor Moon.

La dragona terrestre les dio la espalda.

"Pongan todos la palma de su mano sobre mi espalda" pidió Shoryuki.

Sus compañeros así lo hicieron aunque comenzaron a dudar de su cordura. Minerva entonces expandió nuevamente su poder telepático hacia el lugar donde provenía aquella fuerza mágica. Visualizó en su cabeza la fachada de una iglesia. La parte fácil estaba hecha. Ahora venía la difícil. Había visto a Dina usar esta técnica algunas veces y entendía como hacerla teóricamente pero esta iba a ser primera vez que la ejecutaría. Llevó los dedos índice y cordial a la frente y recitó dos palabras:

_"Kai-Kai"_

En ese momento las cuatro siluetas se desvanecieron en el aire. Menos de un segundo después aparecieron en el atrio de una gran iglesia. Serena dio unos pasos sorprendida por la hazaña de la dragona. Para lograr hacer la teletransportación tenían que unirse mínimo cinco sailors, y en cambio Minerva había logrado transportarlos a los cuatro ella sola.

"¡Eso fue increíble!" exclamó Sailor Moon "No sabía que podías hacer una técnica como esa"

"Bueno, la aprendí hace poco en otro uni... digo, en Inglaterra" respondió Shoryuki. Ella y los otros dragones habían acordado no contarles nada a las Sailors Scouts sobre su aventura en la Crisis Universal "Conocí a una persona con muchas habilidades como ésa estos dos meses que estuve ausente y fue así como la adquirí"

"Debe de ser una persona increíble" dijo Rei.

"No tienes idea" murmuró la inglesa.

"¿Cómo dices?" preguntó la sailor de fuego.

"Olvídalo, es mejor entrar ahí" dijo la Dragona de la Tierra señalando hacia la iglesia.

La iglesia era un enorme edificio de estilo gótico de gran altura (aunque sin compararse con la Catedral de Notre Dame), de roca gris; una hilera de gárgolas talladas en piedra vigilaban las alturas del templo otorgándole una lúgubre apariencia. La única nota de color la daban unos hermosos vitrales que representaban varias escenas bíblicas y a algunos santos. Al mirar aquella construcción Minerva tuvo la misma impresión de siempre ante el arte gótico: representaba muy bien a la Iglesia Católica Medieval que prefería inspirar miedo que devoción.

Olvidándose de aquellas divagaciones mentales comenzó a caminar hacia la iglesia pero se detuvo al notar como un par de figuras emergía del interior del templo. La dragona, las sailors y Tuxedo Mask inmediatamente se pusieron en guardia al reconocerlos: se trataban de Himmler y Trigger Malone. Éste último sonrió complacido al descubrir que entre el grupo se encontraba Sailor Mars.

"Al parecer podré tener un segundo asalto con mi _Sheriff_ favorita" comentó el cowboy a su compañero.

"No tenemos tiempo para juegos, Malone, recuerda que debemos detenerlos lo más que podamos para que Yokaira pueda localizar la segunda llave"

"Creo que tu puedes encargarte de los otros tres" opinó Malone "Después de todo tú eres el gran genio Alquimista y yo no soy nada más que un simple pistolero con ojos de lince"

Himmler únicamente lanzó un gruñido de impaciencia.

Por otra parte, al ver a esos dos, Shoryuki confirmó sus sospechas de que la mujer con la cual se había encontrado en el templo Hikawa era la misma persona que había puesto el hechizo restrictivo de habilidades telepáticas. No había nada que deseara más que encontrarse con ella nuevamente y ahora se le presentaba la oportunidad y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

"Chicas, ustedes háganse cargo de ese par" pidió la dragona terrestre "Yo me ocupo de la persona que está dentro de la iglesia"

"¿Estás segura de que es buena idea?" cuestionó Sailor Mars.

"Estaré bien" replicó simplemente Minerva. Luego miró a Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask y les dijo: "Y tengan cuidado con ellos, son más hábiles de lo que aparentan"

Y sin dar tiempo a más réplicas corrió en dirección al templo. Cuando Himmler y Malone intentaron cerrarle el paso de inmediato sintieron como sus cuerpos se agarrotaban y les era vedado todo movimiento. Shoryuki los había inmovilizado con su telequinesis. Pasó entre los dos a gran velocidad y se introdujo al edificio. De inmediato éstos recuperaron la movilidad e intentaron ir tras ella pero una _Saeta Llameante _y una lluvia de rosas se los impidió. La pareja de futuros soberanos se lanzó sobre Himmler quién transmutó parte del suelo en un sable de caballería con el que se defendió del bastón del héroe de smoking; Malone por su lado apenas si pudo escapar de una poderosa llamarada de Sailor Mars, dando así inicio a una escaramuza más.

**. . .**

Shoryuki entró como bólido al interior de la Casa de Dios. Al fondo, a menos de un metro del altar se encontraba arrodillada una mujer vestida con túnica negra con detalles en púrpura. Cualquiera pensaría por su postura que se trataba de un feligrés rezando a su deidad. Al notar la presencia de la guerrera dragón, Yokaira se pudo de pie y la encaró. En esta ocasión la joven inglesa pudo apreciar con mayor detalle a la mujer erigida frente a sí. Su cabello era de un profundo color cuervo que contrastaba con la blanquísima tez de su rostro de finas facciones; sus ojos eran de un violeta tan brillante que le hicieron recordar a las flores del mismo nombre. Sin duda era en una mujer así en quién pensaba el autor del cuento de _Blanca Nieves_, opinó Minerva.

"Veo que Himmler y Malone no pudieron detenerte" observó la hechicera "Aunque realmente eso no me sorprende, lo que sí me impresiona es que pudieran encontrarnos tan rápido y además sin que notáramos que se acercaban"

"Lo que te demuestra que tu magia no es tan efectiva" replicó la Dragona de la Tierra.

"No contigo al menos" agregó Yokaira "¡Pero veamos si ésta funciona mejor!"

La encantadora extendió su báculo hacia Shoryuki, su punta comenzó a brillar para luego disparar un gran número de rayos de energía. Como respuesta a la lluvia luminosa la guerrera de rojo usó sus poderes telequinéticos para levantar las filas de bancas ubicadas a sus costados y contraatacó con ellas. El choque produjo una serie de desgarradores estruendos y una precipitación masiva de astillas que se esparcieron por todo el lugar. Antes de que Yokaira se le adelantara la dragona terrestre hizo estallar su Ki e invocó a su técnica _Aliento de Dragón_. La columna de fuego que avanzó con furia infernal hacia la hechicera quien tomó el bastón con ambas manos y lo extendió con la punta de cabeza de lobo hacia el frente formando un escudo de energía. La poderosa llamarada impactó en él haciendo retroceder a Yokaira algunos centímetros, lo que hizo parecer que no podría contenerla, pero haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano consiguió rechazarla.

Shoryuki se dio cuenta entonces que la batalla iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado.

Sailor Mercury encabezaba el grupo que caminaba en silencio sin rumbo fijo por unas desoladas calles parisienses ya que al poco rato de llegar a la ciudad notaron que por alguna extraña razón sus poderes de percepción del Ki no funcionaban, por lo cual únicamente les quedaba confiar en la micro-computadora de la sailor de Mercurio. Incluso la telepatía de Shiryu parecía afectada pues ni siquiera podía comunicarse con Shoryuki. Sin mucho que aportar a la misión el dragón marino se dedicó a mirar distraídamente la vía por donde transitaban. Era una calle empedrada, ancha y sucia, cuya construcción seguramente databan de muchísimos años atrás. Los edificios eran macizos cajones de ladrillos color marrón de aspecto abandonado, (aunque León sospechaba que sus pisos eran habitados por personas de las clases bajas). Aburrido de aquel desolador panorama decidió charlar un poco y rápidamente entabló conversación con Mina.

Por otra lado, Sailor Jupiter miraba intranquila hacia cualquier rincón que el alumbrado público no alcanzara a iluminar. Desde hacía varios minutos se sentía observada, como si algo o alguien los estuviera asechando. Más de una vez miró hacia las azoteas al creer ver una sombra o escuchar algún ruido, pero en ninguna ocasión logró ver u oír algo. No obstante, la sensación persistía. Pensó que tal vez la pérdida de su habilidad de percepción extrasensorial la había vuelto algo paranoica por lo que para olvidarse de su desasosiego optó por unirse a la charla de Shiryu y Venus. Fue en eso que notó que justo en la sien derecha del dragón había tres puntos de luz roja que formaban un triángulo. Tardó unos segundos en comprender que aquellos diminutos puntos eran... ¡una mira láser!

"¡León, cuidado!" gritó la sailor de Júpiter.

En eso se escuchó un estruendo parecido a una pequeña explosión. Un haz de luz azulada descendió velozmente hacia el dragón quién alcanzó a sacar a Sailor Venus de la línea de fuego pero fue incapaz de evitarlo. La onda de energía estalló entre su cuello y hombro proyectándolo hacia un muro al otro lado de la calle donde quedó incrustado. La scout del trueno de inmediato lanzó una _Centella Relampagueante_ hacia el sitio de donde procedía el disparo pero no consiguió dar a nada. Sailor Venus imitó a su compañera e invocó a su vez su _Cascada Creciente _pero al igual que ella tampoco logró atinar a nada. Era como si hubieran sido atacadas por un fantasma.

A su vez Sailor Mercury había corrido donde Shiryu preocupada por su estado.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó cuando ya estuvo a su lado.

"Un poco aturdido pero nada de gravedad" replicó el aludido poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de su novia.

Mientras tanto Lita y Mina miraban a todas partes tratando de ubicar a la persona que las había emboscado pero sin mucho éxito. Repentinamente el suelo bajo los pies de las sailors estalló arrojándolas algunos metros de ahí al mismo tiempo que surgía una enorme figura. La primera impresión de Amy fue que estaba en presencia de un demonio. Su estatura era de más de dos metros y medio; su piel azul era gruesa igual a la de un elefante; complexión robusta, como de toro; ésta impresión se afianzaba por el par de enormes cuernos que surgían de su cabeza, en la cual se plasmaba un rostro de rasgos bestiales con sus ojos de color amarillo, su nariz ancha y chata y los dos enormes colmillos que sobresalían de sus labios. Sus únicas prendas eran unos pantaloncillos de lino color avellana bastante maltrechos que llegaban apenas a la mitad de sus musculosos muslos, sujetos a su cintura por un trozo de soga; en los antebrazos llevaba puestos unos brazaletes de hierro que iban de sus muñecas a sus codos. En su garra derecha empuñaba un gran hacha de mango corto.

El demonio no les dio mucho tiempo para pensar pues de inmediato arremetió contra la pareja. Shiryu fue primero en reaccionar. Veloz como el rayo se arrojó él también al encuentro de su atacante. Éste descargó un hachazo que el dragón contuvo interponiendo su brazo izquierdo, aún así, la fuerza del impacto fue tal que los pies se le hundieron en la tierra. Entonces el guerrero de azul contraatacó con un gancho derecho a la mandíbula del monstruo haciéndolo levantarse algunos centímetros del piso, seguido de una patada giratoria que lo mandó volar hacia su costado izquierdo impactando duramente contra el suelo a varios metros de distancia. Ese pequeño momento de tregua sirvió para que el grupo de héroe y heroínas se reagrupara. El ser de apariencia demoníaca se reincorporó y parecía dispuesto a seguir la lucha. El dragón y las sailors se alistaron para un segundo embate pero en ese instante una voz surgida a espaldas del monstruo los detuvo.

"Vaya, vaya, no esperaba que los Dragones Legendarios y las Sailor Scouts fueran tan fáciles de emboscar" dijo la misteriosa voz en tono de mofa.

Ese momento surgió la silueta de un hombre. Medía un metro ochenta de alto, de larga y alborotada melena de color cuervo que llegaba abajo de los hombros; sus rasgos eran rudos como los de una estatua de roca, ojiazul, de mentón cuadrado en el que se atisbaba la sombra de una incipiente barba. Iba ataviado con playera blanca, sobre ésta una chaqueta de piel negra arremangada hasta los codos y sus manos cubiertas por unos guanteletes de piel igualmente oscura; llevaba vaqueros de mezclilla sujetos con un cinturón con hebilla en forma de cráneo y sus pies estaban enfundados en una botas de motociclista de punta cubierta con un casquillo de metal.

"Incluso Kron pudo sorprenderlos bajo tierra y ni se diga Zhor con su arma de plasma, ¿no es así?" agregó mirando a la espalda del grupo.

Shiryu y sus compañeras miraron a su espalda. Al principio pensaron que el recién llegado los había engañado pues no lograron ver a nadie atrás de ellos. Sin embargo al fijarse mejor notaron una silueta transparente. La figura dio unos pasos y repentinamente su apariencia casi etérea fue acromatizándose hasta ser perfectamente distinguible. Tenía un cuerpo humaniode pero resultaba claro que no se trataba de un humano. Sobrepasaba los dos metros de altura, su piel era de un color amarillo pálido; tanto sus pies como sus manos estaban desnudos y de cada uno de sus cinco dedos sobresalían unas afiladas uñas. Sus atavíos eran una especie de armadura ligera de alta tecnología; sobre su hombrera izquierda estaba montado un pequeño cañón. Su rostro se encontraba oculto tras una máscara de metal, de la cual surgía, al lado de la ceja derecha, tres pequeños resplandores rojizos que funcionaban como mira láser; de su nuca surgían unas largas protuberancias que daban la apariencia de "rastas" que le llegaban casi hasta los hombros.

"Sí" confirmó el enmascarado con una voz gutural y algo metalizada "No son una buena presa"

Molesta por tan peyorativo comentario, Sailor Jupiter encaró al guerrero llamado Zhor.

"Pues entonces por qué no te acercas a ver si soy tan fácil de atrapar" desafió la scout del trueno.

"Cuando quieras, humana" replicó el aludido aceptando el reto.

Shiryu hizo lo propio con el hombre de larga cabellera.

"A todo esto, ¿quién demonios son ustedes?" quiso saber el dragón marino.

"Primero, permíteme decirte mi nombre. Me llamo Steeler" se presentó "Y bueno, somos muchas cosas pero en este preciso momento somos sus oponentes"

"Conque 'Steeler', ¿eh?" repitió León con una sonrisa burlona "¿Y de casualidad no eres de Pittsburg?"

"Veo que eres muy gracioso pero me pregunto si continuarás haciendo chistes luego de que patee tu trasero" contestó Steeler.

"¿Por qué no lo intentas?" retó el dragón. Luego miró a sus compañeras y en voz baja dijo: "Chicas debemos organizarnos. Como se ve que tienes ganas de partirle su mandarina en gajos al tipo de la máscara tú encárgate de él, Jupiter" la aludida asintió complacida "Venus, Mercury, ustedes ocúpense del monigote con cara de diablo, yo me ocuparé del imitador de Dio()"

Una vez puestos de acuerdo cada quién se arrojó con su respectivo oponente. Sailor Jupiter comenzó un fuerte intercambio de golpes con Zhor; Sailor Venus y Sailor Mercury, a su vez, atrajeron la atención de Kron, dejando libre el camino para Shiryu quién atacó a Steeler con un poderoso puñetazo que éste detuvo con su antebrazo. El dragón no se sintió sorprendido de que su oponente frenara su golpe sino porque dicha extremidad... ¡se había vuelto de metal! Y a ésta le siguió el resto del cuerpo. En un segundo el cuerpo de Steeler se había vuelto de acero.

"¡¿Qué chin... ?!" exclamó atónito León.

Aprovechando el desconcierto del Dragón del Mar el hombre metálico contraatacó con un soberbio golpe de puño que arrojó a su enemigo varios metros hacia atrás hasta chocar un poste del alumbrado público que frenó su caída. Sin embargo, rápidamente se puso de pie, aunque algo adolorido.

"¡Rayos! ¡Odio esta parte!" se quejó Shiryu.

"¿Por qué es aquí donde tu oponente te empieza a dar una paliza?" conjeturó Steeler.

"No, por que es justo en momentos como estos cuando se acaba el episodio para así dejar en suspenso a los lectores" aclaró el guerrero de azul.

**-Fin del capítulo 20-**

() Citado de _El signo de los cuatro_, de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

() Ver el fanfic _Crisis Universal_, capítulo 9, de Acuario Káiser.

() **Dio: **Famoso Rock Star inglés, vocalista de bandas como _Rainbow_ y _Black Sabbath_.


	21. Choque de poderes

La Esencia del Dragón

**Por** **Dracofonte**

**Capítulo 21: "Choque de poderes"**

El puño del dragón voló como un proyectil contra el rostro de Steeler pero fue bloqueado por el antebrazo de éste antes de alcanzar su objetivo. El choque fue tan sonoro como el de dos piezas de acero. Acto seguido el hombre metálico contraatacó con otro puñetazo que impactó con dureza contra el pecho mandándolo a volar. Steeler no perdió el tiempo y se arrojó inmediatamente contra su oponente; Shiryu logró estabilizarse en el aire, se apoyó en el piso con su mano izquierda, dio un par de giros y aterrizó en piso deslizándose unos metros. Al instante miró hacia el frente y lanzó un codazo que paró en seco al guerrero de acero, luego lo sujetó de la testa con ambas manos y le propinó un soberbio cabezazo que lo aturdió aún más para finalmente conectarle una veloz y fortísima patada giratoria que lo arrojó contra uno de los edificios cercanos donde se estrelló con gran estruendo.

Aún así el Dragón del Mar permaneció alerta pues sabía que se necesitaba más que eso para detener a su enemigo. A los pocos segundos Steeler salió del edificio con paso lento mientras se sacudía el polvo con un aparente desenfado.

"Vaya, la lavandería me va a costar una fortuna" se quejó mientras removía una gruesa capa de polvo de su hombro "Debo admitir que eres mejor de lo que pensaba, esta pelea va a ser muy divertida"

Tras dichas palabras el hombre de metal hizo estallar su Ki. Un aura de color plateado comenzó a rodear todo su cuerpo.

"Trágate esto: ¡¡HEAVY METAL SMASH!!" exclamó antes de lanzarse contra el dragón.

El movimiento fue tan veloz que Shiryu no pudo evitar ser embestido por Steeler. Cual si fuese un tren descarrilado el guerrero de acero arrastró a su oponente a través de uno... dos... tres edificios hasta dejarlo empotrado en la pared de un cuarto; sin darle tiempo de respirar descargó una brutal lluvia de puñetazos que lo zarandearon de forma inmisericorde. Finalmente levantó el puño derecho y comenzó a acumular energía en éste listo para dar el golpe de gracia. Una vez reunido todo el poder descargó el golpe mortal pero justo en ese momento León reaccionó, se agachó logrando esquivar el ataque y contraatacó con sus _Colmillos de Dragón_. Los golpes del guerrero legendario mandaron a volar muy lejos de ahí a Steeler, tiempo que aprovechó el dragón para hacer explotar su Ki y disparar su técnica de _Torrente Acuático del Dragón_. El potente chorro de agua viajó a toda velocidad contra el peleador de acero. Éste ante la incapacidad de poder evitar el torrente extendió las manos al frente. La potente columna de agua se impactó contra ellas y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural Steeler la deshizo ante la mirada incrédula del guerrero marino.

Lo único que alcanzó al hombre metálico fue un leve rocío.

"Creo que ese ataque no sirvió ni para oxidarlo" bromeó Almeida aunque se notaba un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

Y de nuevo se lanzó al ataque.

**. . .**

Sailor Jupiter lanzó una fortísima patada que no obstante Zhor bloqueó con su antebrazo izquierdo para luego responder con un puñetazo que estalló sobre el rostro de la guerrera del trueno, derribándola. El cazador avanzó lentamente mientras un par de garras retráctiles surgía de su muñequera derecha y una vez que estuvo a lado de su enemiga le descargó un mortal zarpazo. Lita reaccionó, se hizo a un lado rodando para luego ponerse de pie de un salto y contraatacar con una rápida patada al rostro de Zhor, seguido de varios golpes más para finalizar con una _Centella Relampagueante de Júpiter_ disparada a quemarropa que lo mandó a volar varios metros lejos de ahí.

"¿Cómo te supo eso, monstruo?" le gritó la sailor.

Zhor se puso de pie. Estaba algo aturdido por la descarga eléctrica pero nada más. Extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia su oponente y de su muñequera disparó un pequeño proyectil que pronto se expandió revelándose como una gran red. La scout no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y fue alcanzada por ésta, envolviéndola y dejándola clavada contra una pared cercana. Un agudo dolor invadió a la guerrera de Júpiter pues las cuerdas de la trampa laceraban su piel. Pero algo más inquietante llamó su atención: tres puntos rojos brillaban en su pecho. Miró al cazador y descubrió que este le apuntaba con el arma que sobresalía de su hombro. Si recibía un disparo de aquel cañón sería su fin. Hizo estallar su Ki y tensó sus músculos en un intento desesperado por liberarse. Zhor disparó. La ráfaga de plasma voló a toda velocidad como un fuego apocalíptico en pos de almas pecadoras. Sailor Jupiter lanzó un desgarrador grito y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza logró romper su prisión. Se arrojó al piso y el disparo de energía estalló sobre el muro donde otrora estuvo anclada rociando su cuerpo de polvo y fragmentos de concreto.

Lita se reincorporó lentamente. Sus ojos viajaron hacia su enemigo descubriendo que éste se preparaba para disparar su arma nuevamente. Otra descarga de energía se abalanzó contra ella, sin embargo esta vez reaccionó con gran celeridad y contraatacó con una _Centella Relampagueante_. El choque de ambos ataques provocó una fuerte explosión. Zhor se vio obligado a cubrirse los ojos con su mano derecha debido al intenso resplandor ocasionado por el estallido. Cuando éste se disipó pudo apreciar como Sailor Jupiter arremetía contra él con un soberbio puñetazo. El cazador logró mover levemente la cabeza para esquivar el golpe, no obstante, el puño de la scout impactó en su cañón de plasma haciéndolo añicos. Furioso, Zhor respondió con un zarpazo pero la guerrera de Júpiter logró detener las garras metálicas con su mano izquierda. La sangre fluyó con abundancia de su palma, aún así Sailor Jupiter no soltó las cuchillas pese a que su oponente tiraba de ellas. Ignorando el dolor y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza golpeó violentamente las navajas con el canto de su mano derecha partiéndolas en dos. Acto seguido Zhor la pateó con fuerza arrojándola a algunos metros de ahí.

El cazador miró alternativamente su hombro, donde otrora reposaba su arma energética, y su muñequera derecha donde estaban sus mutiladas garras retráctiles. Luego volteó hacia donde se encontraba la sailor scout, quien se levantaba algo adolorida pero sin poder esconder la satisfacción que le causaba el haberlo dejado sin armas. Comenzó a sentir respeto por la chica que tenía frente a sí. Aún contaba con otras armas como su lanza extensible y sus cuchillas circulares pero prefirió no utilizarlas. Una oponente tan digna debía ser derrotada a mano limpia.

Entonces adoptó una pose de pelea. Lita comprendió el mensaje e igualmente se puso en guardia.

"Ven" la desafió Zhor.

"¡Cuando quieras!" replicó la sailor.

Ambos se arrojaron listos para continuar el combate.

_. . ._

El enorme ser con apariencia de demonio arremetió con una nueva serie de golpes de hacha que las dos sailors apenas pudieron esquivar. El asfalto volaba a pedazos tras cada nueva acometida. _"Esto no está bien"_ -se dijo mentalmente Sailor Mercury. Desde que empezó la pelea ellas únicamente se habían dedicado a huir de los ataques y muy pocas a contraatacar, y para colmo esas ocasiones Kron había logrado evitar sus poderes hábilmente. Aunque parecía ser una criatura torpe lo cierto es que su forma de pelear rivalizaba con la de León y Lita. Su única alternativa era usar la cabeza. Después de una nueva embestida Amy corrió hacia un hidrante ubicado en una de las banquetas de la calle y esperó a que el diablo azul la atacara de nuevo. Éste no tardó mucho luego de que vio como la scout permanecía quieta desafiándolo con la mirada. Ni tardó ni perezoso se arrojó contra la joven genio descargando un veloz hachazo. La guerrera mercurial se hizo a un lado y la hoja de la blanca partió en dos el hidrante liberando un potente chorro de agua que bañó a Kron, sacándolo de concentración. Sailor Mercury no perdió el tiempo y disparó su técnica de _Fulgor del Agua de Mercurio_ que envolvió al demonio cerúleo en un bloque de hielo. Luego miró a Sailor Venus y le gritó:

"¡Vamos, atácalo!"

La aludida no se lo pensó dos veces e invocó a su _Beso de Amor y Belleza de Venus_, el cual impactó en uno de los costados del monstruo, destruyendo el hielo y mandándolo a volar a varios metros de ahí. La Diosa del Amor corrió donde su compañera a quién felicitó por el plan en cuanto estuvo a su lado.

"¡Bien pensado, Amy!, eso le enseñará una lección" festejó Mina.

"Creo que es muy pronto para celebrar" dijo Sailor Mercury frunciendo el ceño.

En ese momento Kron se ponía de pie. Las scouts decidieron aprovechar el que seguramente se encontrara aturdido por el ataque anterior y le lanzaron las técnicas de _Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio_ y el _Rayo Creciente de Venus_. Los ojos del demonio azul destellaron de escarlata antes de disparar dos poderosas ráfagas de energía del mismo tono que volaron al encuentro de los poderes de sus oponentes. Tras el impacto se produjo una atronadora explosión seguida de una nube de polvo. Sailor Mercury estaba por activar su visor para poder ver a través de la cortina de humo cuando se percató que un objeto volaba hacia ellas: ¡Se trataba del hacha de Kron! Amy dio el grito de alarma y se hizo a un lado lo mismo que Venus, sin embargo los reflejos de esta última no fueron tan rápidos y el arma alcanzó a herirle levemente la pierna.

"¡¡Venus!!" gritó con preocupación la joven de cabello azul.

Se puso de pie y corrió hacia su amiga para auxiliarla pero de improviso apareció Kron y le conectó un poderoso puñetazo que la arrojó lejos de ahí, azotando duramente contra el suelo. Acto seguido el demonio recogió su arma y caminó hacia Sailor Venus con la clara intención de terminar con su vida. Ésta trató de ponerse de pie pero la cortada en su muslo se lo impidió. Indefensa sólo pudo contemplar con el monstruo se acercaba listo para matarla.

Sailor Mercury se puso de pie con dificultad. Hasta ahora sus poderes no le habían servido de mucho, a pesar del notable incremento que ella y el resto de sus amigas habían conseguido con el entrenamiento en el dojo Hayabusa. Ella en por su parte había recibido enseñanzas particulares de León un poco antes de que se marchara a México por dos meses. _"¡Eso es!"_ -se dijo Amy-. _"Hasta ahora he usado las enseñanzas del sensei Hayabusa y de León sólo para mejorar mis poderes pero no las he usado como ellos..."_

A la memoria de la guerrera del agua acudió un nítido recuerdo...

**. . .**

_"Rompe esa roca" dijo León en tono imperativo señalando una gran piedra que estaba al lado de un árbol._

_Amy le miró con perplejidad por la petición. Habían ido a practicar al parque número 10 justo como otras veces, no obstante, siempre se habían limitado a ejercicios de meditación para el uso del Ki y las prácticas de katas y demás ejercicios físicos lo hacían en el dojo de la familia de Musashi, por eso le desconcertaba tanto la petición de su amigo. _

_"No bromees, sabes que no puedo hacer tal cosa" replicó Mizuno._

_"Claro que puedes" dijo Almeida "Ahora que haz aprendido a controlar tu Ki es algo realmente fácil"_

_"León, sólo puedo elevarlo un poco y eso es todo" replicó la aludida "Es cierto que gracias a eso mis poderes son más fuertes pero no creo poder romper esa roca con las manos como tú lo haces"_

_"Claro que puedes" repitió el mexicano "Escucha, sólo debes hacer lo mismo que haces cuando elevas tu Ki" explicó el dragón marino "Lo que voy a decirte va a sonar como perorata Jedi pero ni hablar" agregó con una sonrisa antes de continuar: "Concéntrate, debes limpiar tu mente de todo, respira profundo, deja que la energía emerja de tu interior"_

_La joven de cabello azul hizo lo que León le pidió. De inmediato su cuerpo fue rodeado de un aura color azul, haciendo que sus cabellos se elevaran algunos centímetros. _

_"Bien" dijo el alter ego de Shiryu en tono aprobatorio "Ahora no debes dejar que toda esa energía fluya libremente, debes controlarla. Usa tu mente y enfócala hacia tu puño derecho" dijo el dragón marino._

_La joven apretó los dientes y puso todo su empeño en lo que su amigo le indicaba. Entonces sintió como una oleada de calor corrió hacia su mano derecha. Justo en ese momento León exclamó: "¡Ahora!"_

_Sin pensarlo Amy descargó un veloz puñetazo que se impactó contra la piedra. Al principio no sucedió nada, pero medio segundo después la roca comenzó a cuartearse por todas partes. Una gran sonrisa se trazó en los labios de la guerrera de Mercurio contenta por su hazaña. Luego miró a León esperando su aprobación. Éste sin embargo tenía una expresión de sorpresa. _

_"¡Lo logre!" dijo Amy._

_"¿Eh?" balbuceó el aludido volviendo de una especie de ensimismamiento para luego sonreír con cinismo y comenzando a rascarse la mejilla "Sí, eso fue magnifico, aunque la verdad es que no esperaba que pudieras conseguirlo a la primera" admitió. _

_"¿Que?" _

_"Pero eso no importa" dijo rápidamente mientras sonreía con nerviosismo "Lo importante es que de esta manera no sólo podrás dar golpes más fuertes sino además hacer otras cosas como correr más rápido"_

_"Entiendo"_

_"Bueno, ¿qué te parece si dejamos el entrenamiento por hoy y vamos por ahí a divertirnos?"_

**. . .**

Kron levantó en alto su hacha listo para descargar un golpe mortal. Pero se detuvo al sentir un repentino estallido de Ki. Miró hacia el sitio donde había percibido aquella energía, pero lo único que vio fue la suela de una bota centímetros antes de impactarse en su rostro. El golpe fue tan fuerte que salió despedido varios metros lejos de ahí. Sailor Mercury cayó de espaldas al no poder controlarse luego de lanzar aquella patada. Pero de inmediato se puso de pie y fue donde su amiga para examinar su herida. Se tranquilizó al notar que no era muy profunda aunque por la zona sangraba mucho. Por lo mismo se arrancó una parte de su falda y la utilizó para vendarle la pierna. Mina por otro lado aún después de esta operación miraba a su amiga azorada por la forma en como había golpeado a Kron.

"¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!" preguntó Venus finalmente.

"Es algo que León me enseñó" explicó Amy "Puedes usar el Ki para dar golpes más fuertes"

"Cielos, por qué al resto no nos ha enseñado a hacer eso" se quejó la Diosa del Amor, para luego agregar con una sonrisa maliciosa: "Me pregunto qué otras cosas han hecho tú y León que nosotras no sabemos"

"No es momento para eso" dijo Mizuno sonrojándose "Es mejor que te apartes, con esa pierna herida no podrás pelear"

"De qué estás hablando, tú sola no puedes contra ese monstruo"

La scout bajó la mirada con pesadumbre.

"Lo sé"

En ese momento Kron se acercó a ellas lentamente mientras una siniestra sonrisa se trazaba en sus facciones demoníacas. La Sailor Venus notó que un ligero hilo de un líquido negro bajaba de las comisuras de su labios. Era evidente que el golpe de Sailor Mercury lo había lastimado un poco. Ambas guerreras se pusieron en guardia esperando el siguiente ataque del demonio. Éste sin embargo soltó una carcajada.

"Tú, ser más fuerte de lo que mi creer" dijo sorpresivamente Kron con una voz algo gutural.

"¡¿Puede hablar nuestro idioma?!" exclamó una sorprendida Mina.

"Claro que poder" dijo el demonio "Pero ser difícil"

"¿Quién eres y por qué tú y tus amigos nos atacaron?" Preguntó Amy aprovechando la repentina locuacidad de su oponente.

"¡Mi ser Kron!" replicó "¡Gran Gladiador! ¡Campeón de Komoddus!"

"¿Komoddus?" repitió Mina con perplejidad.

"¿Y qué es lo que haces aquí?" insistió Amy.

El demonio sonrió.

"Mi estar aquí para... ¡MATAR" vociferó antes de arrojarse nuevamente contra las dos sailors.

Sailor Mercury reaccionó con celeridad, apartó a su compañera de un empujón y esquivó la acometida haciéndose a un lado para luego contraatacar con un golpe de puño que Kron evitó a su vez dando un gran saltó mortal hacia atrás. Luego miró a su enemiga con satisfacción. La expresión de seriedad de la sailor se acentuó. Sailor Venus, por otro lado estaba sorprendida por la gran velocidad a la que se había movido su amiga. _"Quizá tengamos una oportunidad"_ -pensó.

"No te va a ser tan fácil vencernos" dijo Amy en forma desafiante.

Aún así, no estaba muy segura de poder salir bien de aquel lance.

La afilada hoja de la hoz de Átropos voló con ferocidad contra el cuello de Sailor Saturn pero ésta lo desvió con un golpe de su _Silent Glaive _y contraatacó con una estocada contra el pecho de la misteriosa parca, quién se hizo a un lado dando un giro de 360º y descargó un nuevo molinete con la guadaña que la scout apenas y pudo evitar agachándose. Después de esta acción ambas hicieron distancia dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás. Permanecieron estáticas mirándose fijamente. Cerca de ahí Sailor Uranus y Neptune contemplaban la batalla. Hasta ahora había sido una competencia de habilidad con el arma blanca. Hotaru una vez más mostraba su pericia en el manejo de su lanza, no obstante la capacidad mostraba por Átropos tampoco desmerecía en nada a la de la sailor. Ambas scouts comprendieron que aquella pelea no la decidiría la habilidad en la lucha sino el descuido de alguna de las combatientes. Todo estaba en manos del azar. Sin embargo ellas no dependían nunca del azar. Planeaban aprovechar la más mínima oportunidad para atacar a Átropos por sorpresa y poner fin con aquel empate.

"A mi señal nos lanzamos contra ella" murmuró Haruka a Michiru quien asintió en señal de conformidad.

La Sailor de la Destrucción y el Renacimiento y la oscura parca reiniciaron el combate lanzándose una contra la otra. Saturn acometió con una veloz cuchillada que Átropos detuvo interponiendo su hoz para de un movimiento apartar aquella lanza y tumbar a Hotaru pateándola en las costillas. Acto seguido descargó un mandoble sobre su cabeza pero la sailor se apartó girando hacia un lado; la guadaña únicamente apuñaló el pavimento. La más joven de las scouts aprovechó ese pequeño instante para contraatacar con una estocada que Átropos apenas pudo esquivar. Aún así recibió una pequeña herida en el vientre. Dio un gran salto hacia atrás y contempló la cortada. No era muy profunda pero aún así no le agradó ver que su defensa fuera superada aunque sólo haya sido por un segundo. Ese segundo pudo costarle la vida. Molesta hizo estallar su Ki concentrándolo en la hoja de su guadaña, la cual adquirió un brillo purpúreo. Cuando hubo acumulado suficiente poder lo descargó en forma de un enorme arco de luz púrpura que avanzó hacia la guerrera de Saturno. En vez de tratar de contenerlo con su _Muro del Silencio_ corrió hacia él y al estar a sólo un metro de distancia lo evadió de un salto. Átropos contaba con que hiciera aquella maniobra por lo que había saltado para interceptarla en el aire. Lo que no esperaba es que Saturn igualmente sabía lo que la parca pretendía (ya que había visto como sorprendió con la misma táctica a Sailor Uranus, anteriormente) por lo que cuando la tuvo a tiro arrojó su _Silent Glaive_ cual si fuese una jabalina. La afilada lanza atravesó de lado a lado el cuerpo de Átropos para satisfacción de la sailor, que aterrizó triunfante. Pero poco le duró el gusto pues el cuerpo de su enemiga se tornó tan negro como las sombras y se deshizo en cuanto calló al piso. ¡¡Sólo había sido una ilusión!! Atrás de ella apareció la parca con la hoz en alto lista para asestarle un golpe mortal...

"_Tierra... ¡Tiembla!_"

"_¡Maremoto de Neptuno!_"

Los dos poderes dieron de lleno en Átropos quien salió despedida por el impacto, chocando duramente con la pared de un edificio cercano. Hotaru miró hacia el sitio del que procedieron los providenciales ataques que le salvaron el pellejo, encontrándose los rostros sonrientes de Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune. Sonrió como gesto de agradecimiento y rápidamente corrió a recoger su arma. Una vez apercibida con ésta se volvió hacia el lugar donde había caído su enemiga e hizo estallar su Ki, preparándose para disparar uno de sus más poderosos ataques.

"_¡¡Corte del Silencio!!_" gritó antes de lanzar un enorme arco de luz en diagonal.

El súper ataque golpeó a Átropos así como al edifico que se partió en dos, viniéndose abajo segundos más tarde. Una gran polvadera se esparció por todas partes, obligando a las Outer Scouts a cubrirse los ojos.

Segundos más tarde Haruka y Michiru se acercaron a su protegida.

"Creo que ese fue el fin de esa mujer" opinó la sailor de Urano.

"Eso parece" dijo la de Neptuno al observar la enorme destrucción ocasionada por el ataque de Sailor Saturn. Aún le impresionaba el poder de ésta a pesar de estar consciente de que se había contenido esta vez para no dañar demasiado la ciudad. "¿Que te pasa, Hotaru?" dijo al notar como la más joven de las sailors miraba fijamente hacia el derruido edificio.

"Nada" replicó la aludida sin apartar la vista de aquel sitio "Es sólo que... me pareció sentir una energía familiar"

"¿Familiar?" preguntó desconcertada Uranus.

Saturn sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellas ideas y miró con una sonrisa a sus compañeras: "No importa, debemos continuar la búsqueda de la llave"

Ambas asintieron en señal de conformidad, para luego irse corriendo. Cuando ya se habían alejado varios metros Hotaru tuvo la sensación de que alguien la observaba y miró por encima del hombro sin detener su carrera. No vio nada. Decidió olvidarse de aquello y continuó su camino.

Desde una azotea cercana Átropos veía como el grupo de sailors se retiraba. Su máscara había desaparecido dejando ver levemente sus facciones, sin embargo las sombras de la noche impedía poder distinguirlas con claridad.

El bastón de Tuxedo Mask impactó una vez más contra la hoja del sable de caballería de Himmler, quién con leve movimiento de su muñeca lo apartó para luego conectarle un fuerte puñetazo en la quijada que lo derribó, para luego dar un salto y esquivar un golpe que Sailor Moon intentó darle por la espalda usando su cetro como arma; en el aire se giro hacia atrás, pateó a la princesa lunar en medio de los omóplatos mandándola a besar el suelo, para finalmente aterrizar de pie con cierta gracia y adquirir una guardia de esgrima occidental en espera de una nueva acometida de sus oponentes. Serena y Darien se reincorporaron algo adoloridos y molestos. El misterioso soldado había demostrado una asombrosa pericia con la espada con la que había logrado mantenerlos a raya a los dos, aunque comenzaban a sospechar que sólo estaba jugando con ellos para hacer tiempo y evitar que fueran en ayuda de Shoryuki. Dicha posibilidad los asustó un poco pues no imaginaban como les estaría yendo si se decidera a pelear "en serio".

Viéndose superado en habilidad en hombre de smoking optó por cambiar de táctica.

"Escúchame, Serena, tengo una idea y necesito tu ayuda" le dijo en voz baja.

Rápidamente le explicó el plan. La chica de coletas asintió conforme y se preparó para llevarlo a cabo. El príncipe de la Tierra corrió directamente contra Himmler en una nueva intentona por golpearlo con su bastón. Pero cuando estuvo a menos de un metro de distancia de él saltó y justo tras él brilló el poderoso ataque de Sailor Moon conocido como _Poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada_. El alquimista reaccionó a tiempo. Apoyó su mano izquierda sobre el suelo, el símbolo dibujado en el dorso de su guante destelló preludiando una trasmutación: una gran placa de metal se erigió entre él y el poder de la sailor de la Luna. Viendo que su estrategia no había funcionado, Tuxedo Mask arrojó varias rosas en contra de su enemigo, quién la esquivó con facilidad haciéndose a un lado. Endimión aterrizó sobre la pared metálica, grave error, ya que a su sólo contacto se volvió de una consistencia líquida que lo envolvió hasta la cintura para de nuevo solidificarse.

"¡Tuxedo Mask!" gritó Serena ante lo sucedido a su novio.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Himmler cayó sobre ella y de un veloz molinete la despojó de su cetro. Aterrada Sailor Moon cerró los ojos y extendió sus manos al frente por mero reflejo, como si tratase de rechazarlo con un empellón. El soldado sintió como una fuerza invisible lo golpeaba y lo mandaba a volar a varios metros lejos de la chica. Tsukino abrió los ojos y observó sorprendida como su atacante yacía a gran distancia de ella. ¿Cómo hizo aquello? Se miró las manos como tratando de hallar respuesta en ellas. Era como la ocasión en que Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune intentaron atacarla para probar su valor como sailor luego de la batalla con Pharaon 90. Esa vez las había rechazado de la misma forma(). Decidió olvidarse de aquellos pensamientos. Tomó su cetro y disparó su poder hacia la estructura de metal que mantenía aprisionado a su eterno amor. Ésta se hizo añicos dejándolo libre.

Por otra parte, Himmler se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad. Se sentía como si lo hubiera arrollado un autobús. Entonces se dio cuenta que la espada que sostenía en su mano se había partido en dos. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? No tenía idea que esa chiquilla llamada Sailor Moon tuviera esa clase de poder. Al parecer debería tener más cuidado y no subestimarla. Arrojó lo que quedaba de su arma y avanzó con determinación para enfrentar de nueva cuenta a los futuros soberanos del Planeta.

Éstos al verlo también se pusieron en guardia.

**. . .**

Sailor Mars lanzó un fuerte puñetazo que Malone atajó con su antebrazo para después contraatacar con un derechazo, el cual Rei esquivó y aprovechando el movimiento lanzó una patada giratoria que golpeó al cowboy en la espalda alejándolo de ella. Trastabilló un poco antes de poder recuperar el equilibrio para nuevamente adoptar una pose de pelea. La scout de fuego no entendía por qué su oponente insistía en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo cuando claramente tendría más ventaja usando su revólver; aunque a puño limpio no lo hacía tan mal, dicho sea de paso, claro que sin alcanzar los niveles de Lita, Haruka o León.

"Vaya, _Sheriff_, es usted una chica muy ruda y no pelea nada mal" felicitó.

"¡Quieres dejar de llamarme así! ¡Soy Sailor Mars!" le espetó la guerrera de Marte "Cada vez que dices _Sheriff_ suenas como una mala película _Western_"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya no te llamaré de esa forma, Sailor Mars" dijo con una sonrisa cínica "¡Ah!, en verdad me gustan las mujeres con carácter"

La aludida se puso roja (aunque no se sabe si de coraje o de pena por el cumplido), elevó su Ki de golpe y se preparó para atacar a Malone.

"¡Ya me cansé de que te estés burlando de mi!" gritó enardecida "_¡¡Fuego Sagrado!!_"

De sus manos salieron disparados seis aros de fuego que volaron a toda velocidad contra el vaquero. Éste al ver lo que se le venía encima dejó de sonreír para adquirir un semblante serio y con gran celeridad desenfundó su Long Colt .45. Se escucharon seis detonaciones y frente a los atónitos ojos de Rei su poder fue desvanecido por media docena de balas. No podía creer la velocidad y la precisión con la que Malone había disparado.

"Veo que estás impresionada" dijo el cowboy al remover el tambor para sacar las cápsulas vacías y reemplazarlas con unas nuevas "Pero no debes sentirte así pues estás frente al mejor pistolero de todo el Universo"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" inquirió Mars.

El interpelado se señaló los ojos con su pulgar.

"Hace años, perdí los ojos en una guerra que hubo en mi planeta y unos científicos los reemplazaron con unos artificiales que me permiten tener una súper vista que nadie puede igualar" explicó Malone "Es gracias a eso que jamás fallo un disparo"

Pese a la confesión hubo otra cosa que llamó más la atención de la sailor scout: "¿Cómo que _tú_ planeta?" preguntó desconcertada.

El cowboy sonrió.

"Temo decirte que no pertenezco a este mundo" aclaró "Soy lo que ustedes los terrícolas llaman un _extraterrestre_"

"¿¿QUÉEEE??" exclamó Hino asombrada "Pero si eres humano, ¿o acaso traes un disfraz?"

Malone no pudo reprimir una carcajada ante las palabras de la sailor.

"No, no traigo ningún disfraz yo soy así de guapo" replicó una vez que logró controlar la risa "No sólo hay humanos en la Tierra, existen en infinidad de planetas a lo largo y ancho del cosmos" después miró hacia donde Himmler peleaba con Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask "Himmler y Yokaira son igualmente humanos pero cada uno proviene de un planeta distinto al mío" explicó "Claro que entre mis compañeros hay algunos que no lo son, como los de la unidad de Steeler, y nuestro propio comandante"

Mars no podía salir de su asombro ante las revelaciones hechas por Malone.

"¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?" preguntó Rei.

"Bueno, pues porque mi objetivo es entretenerte mientras mi jefa recupera cierto objeto y la verdad prefiero hacerlo charlando que peleando contigo" confesó.

_"La llave"_ -pensó la sailor. "¿Cuál es su objetivo? ¿Para qué quieren el Orbe del Génesis?"

"Así que ya saben sobre eso" dijo el cowboy algo sorprendido "Pues lo lamento, pero eso si no puedo contártelo"

"Entonces tendré que sacártelo por las malas" dijo Mars en tono amenazante.

"No lo creo, pero será divertido verte intentarlo" desafió a su vez Malone.

Rei dirigió entonces una mirada a la Iglesia que estaba a espaldas de su oponente. _"Minerva, espero que estés bien"_ -se dijo así misma antes de lanzarse una vez más contra el vaquero.

"_¡¡Impulso Ártico!!_" gritó Yokaira al tiempo que disparaba una ráfaga de aire congelante de la punta de su báculo.

"_¡Aliento de Dragón!_" contraatacó Shoryuki con una columna de fuego.

Ambos poderes chocaron estrepitosamente ocasionando una violenta pugna entre ellos. Los ataques se retorcían como dos enormes serpientes que tratan de morderse una a la otra. _"Esto no está funcionando, el poder de nuestras técnicas es el mismo"_ pensó la Dragona de la Tierra _"Debo hacer algo más"_. Acto seguido usó su telequinesia para levantar el enorme altar de roca que dominaba la iglesia y lo arrojó contra la hechicera. Ésta, dándose cuenta de la treta dio un gran salto esquivando el proyectil. Sin embargo la guerrera de rojo esperaba este movimiento y se lanzó contra ella descargando un fuerte golpe de puño en el aire que Yokaira apenas si pudo esquivar, no obstante, el calor generado por el cuerpo de la dragona terrestre le quemó parte de su túnica. La mujer de negro bajó al piso y se quedó mirando fijamente a su rival quién también descendió.

"Tu magia es poderosa pero como todos los hechiceros no eres buena en el combate físico" observó Minerva.

"Es verdad" concedió Yokaira tocándose la quemadura del costado derecho que también había alcanzado su piel "Pero me basta para vencerte"

Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras elevó su báculo por encima de su cabeza; sus ojos se iluminaron con una luz purpúrea y su cuerpo se cubrió por un aura del mismo tono. En ese momento comenzaron a surgir del piso un sin fin de siluetas de forma humana. Tenían la apariencia de cadáveres putrefactos sin embargo su piel era transparente, más bien etérea, como si se tratasen de fantasmas. Shoryuki dio un paso atrás intimidada por tan espeluznante visión, pero se detuvo al notar que atrás de ella había más de aquellos espectros. Desesperada miró a distintos puntos descubriendo aún más de ellos, incluso flotando en el aire. Todos girando a su alrededor dirigiéndole sus miradas muertas con gesto amenazador.

"Son almas en pena" explicó Yokaira "Personas que dejaron asuntos pendientes en este mundo y que por tal motivo no han podido cruzar al otro lado. Normalmente no hay más de uno en un lugar pero como al lado de esta iglesia hay un antiguo cementerio por ello aparecieron tantos. En ese estado sufren de un constante dolor debido a la pena que los embarga y la única forma de mitigarlo es robarle energía vital a los vivos. Esto en circunstancias convencionales no afecta demasiado a la gente puesto que un fantasma sólo roba una parte ínfima de energía pero gracias a mi magia he agudizado su dolor y ahora no se conformarán con sólo un poco y además..." dirigió una mirada significativa hacia las apariciones.

Minerva comprendió el mensaje: "Además son demasiados" de dijo para sí.

Sin decir más Yokaira señaló a la dragona con su báculo e inmediatamente los espíritus se arrojaron sobre ella. Minerva fue presa de decenas de fantasmas que rápidamente la sujetaron de las piernas, brazos, el torso e incluso el cuello. En sus rostros podridos podía apreciar una avidez idéntica a la de las personas que prueban alimento por vez primera después de semanas de ayuno; lanzando gemidos largos y profundos los que no habían podido asirla. Bajo otras circunstancias habría sentido compasión por esas pobres almas si no fuera su vida de la que se estuvieran alimentando. Con desesperación trato de zafarse pero en vano, pues el número de espectros que la acosaban era abrumador y además sus fuerzas iban mermando rápidamente. Trató de igual forma alejarlos con su Telequinesis pero al no tener forma física era por completo inútil.

Yokaira aprovechó la situación y regresó hacia la zona del altar donde se encontraba antes de la llegada de la guerrera de rojo, se inclino y tocó el suelo con la palma de la mano izquierda. Al instante se trazó una estrella de cinco puntas inscrita a un círculo de luz.

La energía de Shoryuki descendía rápidamente. Exhausta se inclinó apoyando una rodilla en el piso. Se dio cuenta que forcejear con los fantasmas no iba a servirle de nada por lo que decidió ahorrar fuerza y mejor pensar en otra manera de escapar de aquella jauría de espíritus. _"Piensa, Minerva, piensa, ¿como puedes atacar a un espíritu?"_ se cuestionaba así misma y justo cuando pronunció la última palabra una idea llegó a su cabeza: _"¡Eso es!"_. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano se puso de pie he hizo estallar su Ki a todo su nivel. Su armadura se encendió al rojo vivo y acto seguido todo todo su cuerpo fue envuelto por una enorme llamarada de tres metros de altura. Los espectros parecieron excitarse aún más por aquel resplandor y se lanzaron con mayor furia en contra de la dragona, quien con gran esfuerzo extendió su mano izquierda hacia una de las paredes laterales y disparó una poderosa llamarada en dirección de uno de los vitrales que daban al exterior del templo. El cristal se fundió al solo contacto de la potente flama dejándole libre el paso.

**. . .**

Sailor Mars volvió la vista hacia la Iglesia justo para ver como una gran columna de fuego emergía de una de sus ventanas e impactaba justo a uno de sus costados. Toda la zona se convirtió en una gran hoguera. La percepción extrasensorial de la sacerdotisa le permitió sentir el terrible sufrimiento de un gran número de almas y escuchar en su corazón los desgarradores gritos de dolor que lanzaron antes de desaparecer.

**. . .**

Minerva cayó de rodillas agotada por el esfuerzo realizado. Respiraba agitadamente y sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba. Levantó la vista y contempló como la hechicera la miraba entre molesta y admirada. Aunque en realidad lo que llamó más la atención de la joven británica fue el objeto que su enemiga sostenía en su mano izquierda. Se trataba de un prisma de cristal color verde. _"Otra llave",_ pensó.

"La verdad no esperaba que pudieras escapar de ese hechizo" admitió Yokaira.

"No eres la primera nigromante que he enfrentado" replicó Shoryuki poniéndose de pie con dificultad para encarar a la hechicera "Además he leído algunos libros de magia negra y eso me enseñó que una buena forma de deshacerse de los fantasmas es quemando sus restos"

Yokaira miró hacia los vitrales y contempló el resplandor ocasionado por el incendió de afuera. En esa dirección se encontraba el cementerio de aquella iglesia. Sonrió avergonzada por haber subestimado a la Dragona de la Tierra.

"Eres sorprendente" dijo la maga.

"Gracias" replicó Shoryuki "Y ya que estás tan conversadora me gustaría que me dijeras ¿para qué quieres esa llave?"

"Veo que ya estás informada de lo que es esto"

"Sí, y también sé que lo que se consigue con esa y otras llaves sólo lo pueden usar nosotros los dragones y los dioses"

"En eso tienes razón y a la vez te equivocas"

"¿Me vas a decir que un Dios los ayuda?" preguntó Minerva con escepticismo "Por que es obvio que ninguno de nosotros lo hace"

"No, pero la persona que nos comanda está a medio camino de ambos"

"¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quién es esa persona?"

Yokaira puso expresión de disgustó. Se dio cuenta que había hablado demasiado.

"Me parece que no tengo porqué darte explicaciones" dijo con sequedad "Y ya que tengo lo que vine a buscar no veo razón para continuar con esta absurda batalla"

"Ni creas que te voy a dejar escapar" advirtió Shoryuki.

"No creo que puedas hacer mucho en ese estado. Pudiste escapar de mi ataque pero se nota que perdiste mucha energía" observó la nigromante.

"No me subestimes"

Al oír el desafío de la Dragona de la Tierra Yokaira golpeó el suelo con su báculo y cuatro paredes de roca surgieron alrededor de Minerva e inmediatamente avanzaron hacia ella dejándola emparedada. Pero el ataque no acabó ahí pues justo después de esto la hechicera disparó una ráfaga de energía mágica contra su enemiga ocasionando una fuerte explosión. Satisfecha de su hazaña la nigromante se preparó para marcharse pero justo en ese momento alguien la atacó por la espalda golpeando su brazo derecho, rompiéndoselo, y obligándola a soltar su bastón. Se dio media vuelta para encarar a su atacante pero recibió un puñetazo en el rostro que la derribó. Bastante adolorida abrió los ojos para poder ver a su atacante llevándose una gran sorpresa.

"Pero ¡¿cómo lograste evadir mi ataque si ya no tienes energía para moverte a súper velocidad?!" preguntó perpleja Yokaira.

"No tengo mucha energía pero aún me quedan mis habilidades psíquicas" replicó Shoryuki "Y éstas incluyen la teletransportación"

Ahora entendía. Gracias a la teletransportación es como habían llegado a París y de la misma manera a la Iglesia de forma repentina. Al parecer había subestimado a la guerrera de la Tierra una vez más. Trató de ponerse de pie pero no pudo por más esfuerzos que hizo. Todo su cuerpo estaba completamente inmovilizado gracias a la telequinesis de Shoryuki.

"Tu magia es muy poderosa pero tu cuerpo es como el de cualquier humano y por eso puedo dejarte inmovilizada fácilmente" explicó la guerrera de fuego "Ahora quiero que respondas a mis preguntas"

"¿Y si no qué? ¿Acaso vas a torturarme?" preguntó Yokaira en tono burlón.

En ese momento sintió como si recibiera un martillazo en su brazo derecho lo que la hizo gritar de dolor.

"No disfruto lastimando personas pero si es lo que tengo que hacer para hacerte hablar no pienso tocarme el corazón" aclaró Minerva con frialdad.

La hechicera miró a la dragona y descubrió que hablaba muy enserio. En ese momento la llave de cristal se desprendió de su mano y voló hacia la de Shoryuki quien la tomó y examinó detenidamente antes de iniciar con el interrogatorio. Al tocarla sintió una sensación extraña, como una ligera descarga eléctrica que le recorrió todo el cuerpo en un segundo. Decidió olvidarse de eso y volver con la nigromante.

"Primera pregunta: ¿quién es la persona que los guía?"

Pero Yokaira permaneció en silencio. Minerva le lanzó otra onda telequinética hacia su brazo roto lo que ocasionó que lanzara un nuevo alarido de dolor. Aún así siguió muda a la pregunta que le volvió a hacer Shoryuki. La británica no se sentía bien por estar haciéndole eso a Yokaira a pesar de ser su enemiga y por ello la frustraba que no estuviera dando resultado. Sin embargo, esta era su oportunidad de obtener respuestas y no iba a permitir que sus escrúpulos lo arruinaran. Miró hacia el brazo izquierdo y optó por rompérselo. Era cruel pero era la única manera de hacerle entender que no estaba jugando. Estaba por disparar su onda de telequinesis cuando sus sentidos le alertaron del peligro. De inmediato dio un salto hacia atrás y en ese momento el suelo se abrió entre ella y Yokaira. Minerva miró que la zanja era sumamente profunda pero lo que más la sorprendió fue lo parejo de la misma. Era como si la hubieran cortado con una cuchilla... De pronto sintió un poderoso Ki en uno de los extremos de la Iglesia. Su mirada viajó hacia donde sentía aquella presencia topándose con una imponente figura. Era un hombre de un metro noventa de estatura ataviado con una majestuosa armadura dorada. Los recuerdos de Nicole de Acuario y las Guerreras Doradas del Santuario vinieron a la mente de la inglesa. Sin embargo la lóriga del hombre que tenía frente así poco tenía que ver con la de las guerreras zodiacales. Asemejaba más a las corazas medievales, cubriéndole prácticamente todo el cuerpo; en el pecho tenía esculpida en bajo relieve la figura de una ave con las alas extendidas cual escudo de armas; su casco estaba casi cerrado, sólo tenía una leve apertura en forma de "T" que dejaba al descubierto ojos, nariz y parte de la boca; en la frente tenía labrada la misma cabeza de ave que en pecho y las alas sobresalían a ambos lados del yelmo. De sus hombros pendía una larga capa escarlata y pegada a su cintura llevaba una espada de doble filo estilo europeo cuya empuñadura reproducía la misma figura de ave que otras partes de la armadura.

"Yokaira, ¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó el guerrero dorado.

"Mi brazo está roto pero fuera de eso estoy perfectamente" replicó la aludida.

Minerva, superando la sorpresa inicial decidió encarar al recién llegado: "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Mi nombre es Kaltork" repuso el interpelado "Y tu debes de ser Shoryuki, Dragona de la Tierra si no me equivoco"

Y antes de que la guerrera de fuego pudiera replicar se arrojó contra ella de forma tan veloz que ésta apenas si pudo evadir la acometida haciéndose a un lado y dejando pasar de largo a Kaltork. Se volvió para encararlo de nuevo, descubriendo que éste le había quitado de las manos la llave _Alma_. Shoryuki estaba atónita por la velocidad demostrada por el guerrero dorado ya que no se había dado cuenta en qué momento le había arrebatado el cristal. Un profundo nerviosismo comenzó a invadirla. Ya que no sólo estaba débil y su enemigo era muy rápido, sino que encima también podía percibir en él un gran poder que no sabía si podría igualar incluso estando en óptimas condiciones.

"Es mejor que te rindas" le advirtió Kaltork "No estás en condiciones de enfrentarnos"

La Dragona de la Tierra sabía que su enemigo tenía razón. Aún así no pensaba darse por vencida tan fácilmente. Hizo estallar su Ki dispuesta a usar toda su energía restante. Su armadura se encendió al rojo vivo al mismo tiempo canalizó su telequinesis a sus brazos para aumentar la fuerza de sus golpes. Seguramente Kaltork no esperaba que tuviera mucha fuerza en su estado y contaba con ello para poder sorprenderlo.

"¡No deberías subestimarme!" le gritó Shoryuki antes de arrojarse sobre el guerrero dorado.

El ardiente puño de la dragona voló a toda velocidad contra Kaltork y justo cuando estaba por golpear su cara éste interpuso su mano izquierda conteniéndolo. El impacto fue tan fuerte que toda la construcción se estremeció. No obstante Kaltork no se movió ni un milímetro lo que dejó asombrada a Minerva. _"¿Cómo es posible que mi golpe no le haya hecho nada?"_ pensó perpleja. Intentó apartarse pero el guerrero dorado mantenía apresado su puño.

"Si yo fuera tú soltaría mi mano a menos que quieras quemarte" advirtió Shoryuki.

"Descuida, soy bueno para resistir el calor" respondió Kaltork "¿Qué tal eres tú con el frío?"

Tras escuchar esas palabras la inglesa sintió como el poder mágico de Yokaira se activaba. Se volvió sólo para contemplar como la nigromante extendía su brazo izquierdo y disparaba su hechizo llamado _Impulso Ártico_, dejando escapar una ráfaga de aire congelante directo contra ella. Justo en ese momento Kaltork liberó su mano y se apartó dejando que la guerrera terrestre recibiera de lleno el ataque, el cual la cubrió de hielo de pies a cabeza y la mandó a volar varios metros hacia atrás dejándola inconsciente tras el impacto.

"Buen golpe" felicitó el guerrero de armadura de oro, que ahora estaba al lado de la hechicera.

"Tú hubieras podido vencerla con facilidad" le dijo en tono de queja Yokaira.

"Tal vez, pero sabes que yo no peleo con mujeres"

"El comandante te ha dicho que debes olvidarte de tu sentido de la caballerosidad cuando luchas"

"Y a ti que no debes confiarte en las peleas" contraatacó el guerrero mirando el brazo roto de su compañera.

La aludida frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada más. Estiró su mano sana hacia su báculo y éste mágicamente voló hacia ella. Una vez bastón en mano lo alzó y de la punta disparó una onda de energía púrpura que atravesó el techo, se elevó varios cientos de metros en el aire hasta que estalló como si fuese una enorme bengala. El resplandor fue visto por todo París. Era la señal de retirada.

Shiryu y Steeler intercambiaban golpes a una velocidad frenética. Cada impacto resoba como un martillo al golpear un yunque y estremecía todos los edificios circundantes. Fue en eso que una gran resplandor morado iluminó los cielos. Ambos combatientes se separaron para contemplar tan singular fenómeno, pero sólo el hombre de metal comprendió el significado del mismo.

"Creo que esa es la campana que da por terminado este round" dijo Steeler.

"¿Eso quiere decir que vas a correr con tu mamá?" bromeó el dragón marino.

"No, más bien significa que terminaré de patearte el culo en otra ocasión" replicó el aludido. Hizo un gesto de despedida y de un gran salto se alejó corriendo por las azoteas. León no pensaba dejarlo ir así de fácil por lo que lo imitó y también subió al techo de un edifico cercano para seguirlo pero cuando llegó ahí no lo vio por ninguna parte. Intentó seguirlo por medio de su percepción del Ki pero sin resultado. El tipo se esfumó.

"Supongo que será para la próxima" dijo con mal humor.

Sin más que hacer optó por ir en ayuda de sus amigas.

El cazador miró con profundo desagrado la señal que indicaba el final de la misión. Supuso que debió ser exitosa la búsqueda de la llave, pero le molestaba porque no iba poder darle fin al duelo que estaba teniendo con aquella humana. Pertenecía a una tribu de cazadores y no había nada que odiara más que tener que retirarse sin atrapar a su presa. En especial cuando ésta era tan buena como la chica con la que se hallaba peleando. Pero ya no estaba con su clan, ahora era un soldado y como tal debía obedecer las órdenes de sus superiores aunque le privaran de su placer personal.

"Por ahora lo dejaremos aquí" dijo Zhor mirando fijamente a Sailor Jupiter "Pero no olvides que eres mi presa y que tarde o temprano reclamaré tu cabeza como trofeo"

"¿Acaso vas a huir?" le espetó Lita.

El misterioso alienígena no respondió. Presionó algunos botones en su brazalete e inmediatamente fue cubierto por su camuflaje óptico, perdiéndose de la vista de la sailor scout.

Sailor Mercury aún no podía asimilar su desconcierto ante lo que acaba de suceder. El demonio llamado Kron había resultado ser una enemigo más poderoso de lo que había pensado, y aunque logró dar buena pelea usando las enseñanzas de León y el _sensei_ Hayabusa era claro para ella que su derrota era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Pero justo cuando su enemigo estaba tomando ventaja apareció aquella luz en el cielo y de inmediato éste cesó sus ataques y simplemente se retiró sin dar ninguna explicación.

"¿Qué crees que haya sido eso?" preguntó Sailor Venus refiriéndose a la luz.

"No lo sé" replicó Amy mientras la ayudaba a reincorporarse "Pero en cuanto apareció ese monstruo se marchó. Tal vez era una especie de señal o algo así"

"Igual me pasó a mí" dijo una voz de repente.

Ambas scouts voltearon hacia donde provinieron aquellas palabras encontrándose con el Dragón del Mar.

"¡León, gracias al cielo!" exclamó la joven Mizuno con alivio.

"Literalmente hablando" dijo el aludido levantando la vista. Luego se percató del estado de Mina "Eso no se ve muy bien"

"Descuida, es sólo un rasguño" dijo la Diosa del Amor restándole importancia.

Pero Shiryu no parecía muy convencido, por lo que se acercó a la scout y la levantó en sus brazos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" dijo Venus ruborizándose por la situación.

"No puedes caminar con esa herida, así iremos más rápido" dijo Almeida.

"Que conste que fue idea suya, Amy" dijo rápidamente Mina temerosa de que su amiga pudiera sentirse celosa por que su novio la cargara en los brazos.

"No te preocupes, creo que es una buena idea" dijo Mercury con una sonrisa "De esa forma tu herida no empeorará"

"Ya la oíste" dijo Shiryu "Nada más no trates de aprovecharte"

"El que no debería aprovecharse eres tú, tonto" dijo una nueva voz.

"¡Lita!" exclamaron Amy y Mina a unísono.

"Supongo que tu amigo de la máscara también se fue luego de aquel resplandor, ¿cierto?" quiso saber el dragón.

"Sí" dijo Sailor Jupiter en tono molesto "Dijo que luego volvería por mi cabeza"

"Típico, eso es lo que todos los malos dicen luego de que Schwarzenegger usará ese diálogo en Terminator" dijo León en tono sarcástico.

"Olviden eso" dijo la sailor del trueno malhumorada "Lo mejor será ir a ayudar a las demás. Desde hace unos minutos he vuelto a poder sentir el Ki, y me di cuenta que Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Mars todavía estaban peleando a unos cinco kilómetros de aquí. Uranus, Neptune y Saturn ya van para allá"

"No puedo sentir el Ki de Shoryuki" dijo de repente Shiryu con preocupación "¿Le habrá pasado algo?"

"Es mejor ir a donde dice Lita" opinó Mercury "Recuerda que Shoryuki también estaba con Serena y las demás"

León asintió. De inmediato partieron hacia sus compañeras.

Una veloz saeta de fuego surcó los aires pero una vez más fue interceptada por una bala de calibre 45. Sailor Mars apretó los puños con ira ante el intento fallido. Había disparado varios de sus poderes contra Malone pero éste los había o esquivado o frenado con su arma. Realmente era un sujeto en verdad hábil. Ya que los ataques a distancia no estaban resultando optó por reiniciar la confrontación cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por arrojarse contra el cowboy el suelo bajos sus pies se disolvió en una sustancia gelatinosa que subió cubriendo su cuerpo de pies a la base del cuello. Malone volteó hacia un lado viendo a Himmler que tenía apoyada la mano derecha en el piso.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" le reclamó el vaquero "Era mi pelea"

"¿Qué acaso no viste la señal de retirada?" replicó el alquimista con frialdad "Dejé atrapados a la otra chica y al sujeto de smoking de la misma forma" y señaló hacia el sitio donde Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask estaban en idénticas circunstancias que Mars "Es hora de irnos"

"Muy bien" aceptó a regañadientes al mismo tiempo que enfundaba su Long Colt .45 "Pero antes..."

Se acercó rápidamente a la sailor de fuego y le plantó un beso en los labios logrando que el rostro de Rei se pusiera del color de su falda.

"Nos vemos" dijo Malone guiñándole un ojo y poniendo una sonrisa pícara.

"¡¡VUELVE ACÁ MALDITO ABUSIVO!!" le gritó la scout furiosa.

Pero el cowboy hizo caso omiso y siguiendo a su compañero se perdió en medio de las sombras de la noche. La guerrera de Marte se retorcía con desesperación dentro de su prisión que se había vuelto muy dura. Por más esfuerzos que hacía no se rompía y eso la frustraba más pues lo único que deseaba en ese momento era salir de ahí para ir tras Malone y hacerle pagar por la humillación que acaba de sufrir. Lanzó un suspiro resignado; lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que llegara alguna de sus amigas a liberarla. Fue en eso que su prisión se cuarteó para luego partirse en mil pedazos. No comprendía que sucedía pues ella no hizo nada para lograr aquello. Entonces miró hacia el frente y descubrió la maltrecha figura de Shoryuki. Se dio cuenta que la dragona la había liberado con su telequinesis. Estaba por agradecerle cuando vio como Minerva se desplomó por las escaleras al pie de la entrada de la Iglesia. De inmediato corrió a auxiliarla. Al llegar a su lado se arrodilló y la tomó entre sus brazos.

"¡Minerva! ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó preocupada.

"Logré... vencer a la hechicera... pero... un sujeto misterioso... apareció y me tomó por sorpresa" replicó con dificultad la británica "Se llevaron la llave"

Tras pronunciar éstas palabras volvió a quedar inconsciente. En ese mismo momento llegaron Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask. Shoryuki los había liberado al mismo tiempo que a Sailor Mars.

"¿Cómo está?" quiso saber Serena con angustia.

"No muy bien" dijo al mirar la ligera capa de hielo que cubría la armadura de la Dragona de la Tierra. Al parecer la habían atacado con alguna clase de poder congelante. Asimismo, la piel de la joven Ravencroft se veía muy pálida y sus labios tenían una tonalidad azulada.

Fue en eso que una idea cruzó por la mente de la sacerdotisa. Recostó con suavidad el cuerpo de Minerva en el suelo y le colocó sus manos sobre el pecho. Elevó su Ki y lanzó un débil _Fuego de Marte_. Una pequeña flama surgió de sus palmas e impactó en el cuerpo de la dragona. La llama fue absorbida por la coraza roja e inmediatamente el hielo que la cubría se evaporó. De igual forma su piel pareció adquirir más color y sus labios volvieron a su tono rosado natural.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" preguntó la princesa de la Luna desconcertada.

"Sólo le di lo que necesitaba: fuego" replicó Rei "Minerva me contó que ella se volvía más fuerte en presencia del fuego o de ambientes muy calientes así que imaginé que un poco de eso la ayudaría" explicó "Ahora sólo debemos esperar a Hotaru para que la cure con sus poderes"

Sailor Mars se puso de pie y miró hacia la ciudad. Sus amigas estaban por llegar. Después intentó localizar a sus enemigos por medio de su Ki pero no logró sentir nada. Habían escapado. Apretó los puños con enfado.

Este encuentro había sido para ellos...

**-Fin del capítulo 21-**

() Al final de _Sailor Moon S_, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune deciden probar a Sailor Moon y la atacan pero ésta los rechaza de una forma similar a como se vio en este fanfic. La verdad es que en la serie Sailor Moon de vez en cuando hacía cosas así sin volverlas a repetir después (ejemplo: cuando usó una especie de ataqué 'sónico' junto con Sailor Chibi Moon activado por el llanto de ambas).


	22. Nostalgia

La Esencia del Dragón

**Por** **Dracofonte**

**conan_**

Llovía.

Una lluvia fría, espesa, que parecía provenir de una época oscura, remota. El telón gris que encapotaba el cielo parecía impenetrable, eterno, triste. Una tristeza que se derramaba sobre el mundo en forma de interminables gotas. Gotas golpeando su cuerpo de once años con dureza como reprimenda para obligarlo a no voltear atrás, lo mismo que el viento. El viento enviaba un fuerte rocío sobre sus rostro, forzándolo a cerrar sus ojos. La imagen de sus padres en ese momento era confusa, disuelta como una acuarela mojada. No podía recordarlos bien. Sólo recordaba la lluvia. Como ésta llenaba hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo con un frío ártico. Recordaba el miedo. Miedo del hombre que lo sujetaba del brazo y lo alejaba de sus padres, de su casa, de su hogar. Era un hombre alto, tan alto como una montaña; como un volcán coronado por una cresta de rojiza lava. Su mano aprisionaba su brazo como un grillete.

Llovía.

Su padre se sobresaltó cuando el retador venció a todos los alumnos del dojo que lo enfrentaron al mismo tiempo. Sus movimientos fueron veloces, precisos. Como los de una fiera de pelaje carmesí descargando zarpazos contra un rebaño de ovejas rodeándolo. Los ojos de aquel hombre de músculos rocosos y cabellos de fuego desafiaron al maestro. Se irguió aceptando el reto. Su honor y su hijo dependían de su espada ahora. Las metálicas brillaron como relámpagos nocturnos y su choque resonó como temibles truenos. Ambos guerreros parecían igual de hábiles. Pero sólo era una apariencia. La espada que surca los cielos terminó por derrotar al maestro. El retador ganó. El niño era suyo.

Un silencio tan profundo como el abismo dominó el ambiente. Sólo se escuchaba la lluvia.

Llovía.

El rayo surcaba los cielos como una serpiente luminosa huyendo de la oscuridad. Ahora era un prisionero. Cautivo por el hombre alto de cabellera bermeja con una gran cicatriz en forma de cruz que atravesaba su rostro. Quiso huir. No podía. Era imposible huir de la mano de aquel hombre alto. Un miedo supersticioso lo invadió. Su captor no era un hombre. Era un demonio. Un demonio que lo alejaba de la luz y lo llevaba lejos, al infierno, a la oscuridad. Ojalá fuera un relámpago. Un relámpago que volara por el cielo apartando las tinieblas con su brillo.

¡Sí, él sería un relámpago y surcaría el firmamento para deshacer la oscuridad!

**Capítulo 22: "Nostalgia"**

Yuki depositó metódicamente el plato de arroz, la sopa de tallarines y el vaso de té sobre la mesa de su cliente. Mientras lo hacía lo miró disimuladamente, estudiándolo. Resultaba obvio que no pertenecía a la aldea pues conocía a toda la gente que vivía ahí y jamás lo había visto. Era un joven que apenas y sobrepasaba las dos décadas, alto, de gruesa complexión y largo cabello oscuro. Sus facciones era rudas, brindándole una atractiva apariencia varonil. Claro, no era tan guapo como su novio Shingo pero tenía lo suyo, pensaba la joven mesera. Una vez servida la orden Yuki estaba por retirarse cuando la voz de su comensal la detuvo.

"Disculpa, pero el perfume que usas... es jazmín, ¿no es cierto?" preguntó el forastero.

"Err... sí, así es" confirmó la aludida un poco desconcertada por la pregunta.

"Sí, eso pensé" dijo con cierta satisfacción.

Por un momento Yuki pensó que aquel chico le estaba coqueteando pero al contemplar su mirada que lucía pérdida, mirando al vacío, comprendió que más bien aquella fragancia le traía recuerdos. ¿Un antiguo amor? Por la expresión ensoñadora imaginó que sí. Se retiró de la mesa y se encaminó hacia la caja dónde su novio la miraba con desaprobación. Ella sonrió al sentir su vanidad halagada por los celos de él. Cuando estuvo a su lado, Shingo la cuestionó sobre la breve conversación que tuvo con el fuereño.

"¿Qué quería ese sujeto?" exigió saber el muchacho. Era de estatura mediana, delgado y de rasgos finos y atractivos. Su padre era el dueño de aquel restaurante y la posada que estaba a su lado.

"Nada, sólo me preguntó por la fragancia de mi perfume" respondió la aludida.

"Y claro, tú muy amable le respondiste" dijo con sarcasmo el chico.

"Oye, ¿qué culpa tengo de ser tan atractiva?" replicó Yuki para picar aún más su novio "Pero descuida, _Shin_, sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti" agregó acariciando su mejilla en forma seductora.

Musashi observaba distraídamente el lugar mientras ingería sus alimentos. Era un local bastante pequeño con apenas una docena de mesas, decorado al más puro estilo oriental. La mesas eran chicas, elevas sólo pocos centímetros del piso y divididas por biombos; cuadros con paisajes pintados así como leyendas escritas en caligrafía china adornaban los muros; del techo colgaban varias pantallas de papel que cubrían las lámparas eléctricas sobre cada una de las mesas.

Mientras bebía un poco de té miró hacia una ventana dándose cuenta que el día agonizaba poco a poco. El tren había tardado más de lo que había imaginado, y además aún tenía que caminar unos diez kilómetros antes de llegar a las faldas del monte Myoshin. Hubiera sido más rápido haber volado pero lo cierto es que, a diferencia de León y Minerva, prefería usar sus poderes lo menos posible y actuar más como un ser humano ordinario. Cuando luchaba usaba todo su poder y habilidad, pero cuando no lo hacía era una persona común y corriente. Le gustaba dejar bien clara esa situación. _"Lo mejor será alquilar una habitación en la posada colindante y continuar el viaje mañana"_ -pensó luego para apartarse de sus anteriores divagaciones.

En ese momento el sonido de una discusión que ocurría un poco más allá de su mesa atrajo su atención. Junto a la caja, el chico que la atendía discutía acaloradamente con un par de hombres. Uno era delgado, alto, de cabello negro, largo hasta los hombros; el que estaba a su lado era casi de la misma estatura, sólo que su complexión era robusta, como la de un toro y su cabeza estaba completamente calva.

"No tienes por qué enojarte tanto, amigo, sólo fue una leve palmadita en el trasero" dijo con voz cínica el más delgado.

Pero la explicación sólo hizo enfadar más Shingo.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Sólo lárguense de mi restaurante o los sacaré a patadas!" exclamó iracundo.

La orden del cajero hizo que se borrara la sonrisa cínica del tipo de cabello largo. Yuki casi se desmayó cuando vio como éste sacó una pistola y encañonó a su novio.

"¡Escúchame bien, estúpido, ningún pueblerino imbécil me va a correr de una pocilga como esta, ¿quedó claro?" le espetó el pistolero.

La furia en la mirada del joven se apagó un poco al ser invadida por el miedo que le produjo aquella arma. Había visto a esos dos sujetos desde dos días atrás, incluso comieron en su restaurante y ya desde entonces notó la forma en como miraban a su novia. No le dieron buena espina y ahora se daba cuenta que su impresión fue acertada. Lo malo es que tal vez no viviría para vanagloriarse de su buena intuición.

"Es mejor que bajen esa arma" intervino una tercera persona.

Tanto Shingo como el pistolero y su acompañante voltearon hacia el hombre que dijo aquellas palabras. Musashi les dirigió una mirada tranquila, casi amable, lo cual desconcertó a todos, sobre todo al que empuñaba el arma. Éste al ver la talla de Hayabusa inmediatamente apuntó su pistola hacia él, lo mismo que su acompañante que desenfundó su propia arma. Musashi ni se inmutó ante tal situación. Lo que captó su atención fue la pequeña parte de un tatuaje que se alcanzaba a ver por debajo de la manga de la camisa de uno de los hombres. Lo identificó: se trataban de las marcas de un _Yakuza_.

"Mejor ni te metas en este asunto a menos que quieras un poco de plomo" advirtió el más delgado.

"Un hombre no debe empuñar un arma si no está dispuesto a matar..." dijo cambiando su mirada tranquila por una de frialdad extrema "Y a morir"

Antes de que si quiera se dieran cuenta de qué sucedía el joven samurai les arrebató las pistolas de las manos. Los dos Yakuza lo miraron con asombro y miedo por la insólita acción, lo mismo que Shingo y Yuki.

"Váyanse, a menos que quieran terminar así" dijo Musashi deshaciendo ambas armas entre sus dedos y acentuando aún más la expresión fría de sus ojos.

Ni tardos ni perezosos la pareja huyó despavorida. Lanzó un ligero suspiro de fastidio. Donde quiera había idiotas con armas, por fortuna su pequeño acto de intimidación había resultado y le evitó una pelea innecesaria. Pensó en ese momento en León. De estar ahí seguramente no se hubiera contentado con desarmarlos e intimidarlos, además les hubiera dado una buena paliza. Pero a él no le gustaba la violencia y prefería evitarla en la medida de lo posible.

"¡Eso fue asombroso!" exclamó Yuki a Hayabusa.

"No fue nada" replicó modestamente Musashi un poco incómodo por la felicitación. Era una de las razones por las que no le agradaba hacer gala de sus habilidades, llamaba demasiado la atención.

"¿Nada? Pero si te moviste tan rápido que ni siquiera pude ver tus manos al quitarles las armas" insistió la mesera.

"Vamos, ya déjalo en paz, Yuki" le dijo Shingo celoso por los halagos.

"¿Ustedes conocen a esos sujetos?" preguntó Musashi para cambiar de tema.

"No, son fuereños" replicó el cajero "Igual que tú"

Al joven samurai no le gustó el tono acusatorio que utilizó Shingo al dirigirse a él. Inmediatamente notó la forma en como había rodeado su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la joven y eso le bastó para entender la situación.

"¿Y piensas quedarte mucho tiempo?" quiso saber Yuki.

"No, sólo esta noche" respondió el dragón celeste "¿Saben si hay vacantes en la posada de a lado"

"Sí, hay varias habitaciones libres, como no es temporada para esquiar no hay muchas visitas" explicó Shingo "Hay varios otros hospedajes en el pueblo pero te aseguro que ninguno como nuestra posada" agregó con un tono mucho más amable.

Al parecer su instinto mercantil era mayor que sus celos. Esta situación divirtió un poco a Musashi y compadeció a la chica por tener un novio tan materialista. Agradeció a la pareja y fue de regreso a su mesa donde terminó su comida. Después fue a la caja y pagó el consumo dejando además una buena propina. Al salir pasó cerca de Yuki y nuevamente percibió el delicioso olor de su perfume.

"Jazmín..." murmuró con un tono de profunda nostalgia.

* * *

_Isla Gairyu, seis años atrás..._

Un sol de oro se derraba copiosamente sobre la blanca arena de la playa. El mar acariciaba suavemente la orillas con sus cerúleas manos. A lo lejos los graznidos de las gaviotas acompañaban la armoniosa melodía de las olas. Todo este agradable ambiente pasaba inadvertido para Musashi quién tenía su mente enfocada en su blanco. Una gran columna de roca sólida se erigía frente a él. Medía dos metros de alto por uno de ancho. Se concentró. Relajó su cuerpo y comenzó a respirar lentamente a la vez que adoptaba la postura de ataque _Battou_. Un poco más retirado, su maestro, Hiko Seijuuro, lo observaba atentamente. Hiko era un hombre alto, fornido; tenía una larga cabellera pelirroja, pero su rasgo más sobresaliente era las dos cicatrices que le cruzaban el rostro formando una "X" cuyo punto de intersección era en medio de las cejas.

"¡Hazlo!" ordenó de pronto el maestro.

Tras la señal Musashi dio un paso y desenvainó la espada que tenía pegada a su cintura. El golpe fue veloz, preciso y devastador. La columna se partió en dos con un corte limpio. El pelirrojo sensei miró con satisfacción la hazaña de su discípulo. No cabía duda de que después de seis años de entrenamiento había conseguido dominar el _Battoujutsu_, el más difícil y letal de los cortes del Kendo. Muy pronto estaría listo para las técnicas secretas de la escuela Hiten Mitsurugi.

"¡Wow! ¡Eso fue impresionante!" exclamó una voz femenina.

Tanto maestro como discípulo voltearon hacia el sitio donde provino aquella voz. Se trataba de una bella joven de largo cabello rubio, de rasgos finos, grandes ojos azules y ataviada con un uniforme de preparatoria. Al verse descubierta la chica avanzó hacia el lugar donde Hiko se encontraba, al estar frente a él le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

"Muy buenas tardes tenga usted, señor Seijuuro" saludó respetuosamente la joven.

"Buenas tardes, Teiko" replicó el maestro con afabilidad.

Después miró a su discípulo que no pudo ocultar la alegría de ver a la chica en aquel lugar. Teiko Agasa era una joven que vivía en Taimuzu, la pequeña ciudad que había en la isla. Era hija de un rico comerciante y había conocido a Musashi hacía dos años cuando maestro y discípulo la habían rescatado a ella y a su familia del mar cuando su yate había sufrido un percance y se estaba hundiendo, hacía ya dos años. Desde entonces Musashi y la chica se habían vuelto buenos amigos (y tal vez algo más). La joven le agrada pero a veces le impacientaba que se apareciera por ahí durante los entrenamientos porque su alumno se distraía completamente.

"¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece, Teiko?" preguntó el maestro aún sabiendo la respuesta.

"Pues quería ver si le daba permiso a Musashi para acompañarme a una fiesta que vamos a tener" replicó la chica.

Hiko nuevamente dirigió una mirada seria hacia Musashi quién se mostró imperturbable ante la situación como buen samurai (aunque sabía que no era más que una fachada y que estaba ansioso por oír la respuesta a la súplica de la joven), y de vuelta a la chica. Lanzó un suspiro y una leve sonrisa se asomó por su faz. Como todo caballero le era imposible rechazar la petición de una dama. Sin embargo Musashi tendría que pagar el precio de abandonar los entrenamientos.

"De acuerdo" aceptó. Luego puso sus ojos en Hayabusa "Sin embargo mañana tendrás que hacer el triple de ejercicios y 1000 golpes de espada, ¿queda claro?"

El aludido asintió en señal de conformidad. No le importaba el entramiento extra, haría cien mil golpes de espada si fuera necesario con tal de salir aunque sólo fueran unas horas con Teiko. Unos minutos después (luego de que Musashi se bañara y cambiara) se encontraban sentados en la banca de un parque de la ciudad esperando a un amigo. A Hayabusa le gustaba mucho la joven Agasa ya que no sólo era bonita sino además bastante simpática e inteligente y siempre se divertía mucho cuando charlaba con ella.

"¡Cómo se tarde ese tonto de Heiji!" exclamó Teiko impaciente.

El joven espadachín sonrió. Heiji Kawamura era el mejor estudiante de la preparatoria Taimizu y presidente del club de literatura de la misma. Aunque era un joven muy inteligente no podía evitar ser algo despistado y era común que olvidara citas o que se perdiera en el camino cuando iba a algún lado. Musashi opinaba que tal vez se quedó dormido o andará en otra calle tratando de recordar el lugar donde se verían. Era buen tipo y le agradaba, además junto con Teiko era su único amigo.

"Vaya, de seguro el muy tonto no se acuerda donde deberíamos de vernos" opinó la chica "Si no fuera porque me gustan mucho los versos que escribe lo mandraría a la goma" agregó aunque Hayabusa sabía muy bien que no hablaba en serio. Heiji era su amigo desde la infancia y sabía que le tenía mucho aprecio y admiración por su brillantez, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo "¿Quieres que te muestre el último poema que escribió?"

El aludido simplemente asintió. La joven sacó un trozo de papel de su bolso y lo desdobló.

"Es un poema un poco largo así que sólo te leeré las dos estrofas finales que fueron las que más me gustaron"

_Siento las lunas escurrirse entre mis dedos._

_Misteriosa alquimia_

_Que vuelve al carbón plata._

_El epílogo casi comienza,_

_Y sigo sin escuchar_

_El dulce canto de Sirenas_

_Sólo la risa de las Moiras_

_Al vestir de polvo y madera._

"Es bueno, ¿no opinas lo mismo?" comentó al terminar la recitación.

"Sí, es bueno" convino Musashi aunque él realmente no entendía nada de poesía pero prefería no contravenirla ya que ella era una gran admiradora de los versos de su amigo.

Ante el poco interés Teiko le miró enfadada.

"¡Ni si quiera le pusiste atención!" le reclamó la joven.

"Tranquila, es que yo no sé nada de poesía ¿cómo quieres que lo entienda?" se defendió Musahi.

"Es que no se trata de enteder sino de sentir" le explicó Agasa "¿Qué acaso no tienes sentimientos?"

La chica se acercó y le dio unos toquesitos con la punta de su dedo en el pecho indicando el corazón. Hayabusa pudo percibir la fragacia del jazmín que la rodeaba. Siempre le había gustado ese perfume y aunque sabía que era una tontería se le figuraba que en Teiko este olor se volvía todavía más agradable.

"No es eso, pero la verdad es que se necesitan más que unas palabras bonitas para conmoverme" replicó el joven samurai.

"Eso es porque eres una roca" dijo la chica "Hasta el maestro Seijuuro disfruta de la buena poesía"

Musashi recordó haber visto varios libros de Haikus en el cuarto de su maestro y de vez en cuando solía soltarle algunos provervios de Lao Tse, Confucio y Dios sabe que otros sabios durante los entrenamientos. Sin embargo él no le agradaba demasiado el área intelectual, prefería dedicarse completamente al entrenamiento en el uso de la espada.

"Bueno, bueno, tienes razón soy un inculto supongo que es algo que mejoraré en el futuro pero por le momento me dedicaré a mejorar con la espada" dijo Hayabusa.

"Pero si ya eres muy bueno" alegó Teiko. Después de eso abrió su bolso y comenzó a revolverlo buscando algo. Luego de un rato extrajo un libro, encuadernado en rústica, en cuya portada aparecían las siluetas de dos amantes de perfil al ocaso. Al parecer se trataba de una colección de poemas japoneses. "Toma, te lo regalo porque no sólo hay que entrenar el cuerpo sino también la mente, así ambos estarán parejos"

Un poco desconcertado Musahi tomó el libro sin saber que ya nunca se despegaría de él.

* * *

La luz de la luna se deslizaba desde la ventana hasta posarse con geometría sobre el piso de la habitación, hiriendo levemente la piel negra de la noche. Hayabusa abrió los ojos como si fuera la primera vez que despertara en el mundo. No se encontraba adormilado sino sacudio por una súbita lucidez. Eso pasaba cuando sus sentidos le indicaba que algo malo ocurría. Encendió la luz de la lámpara de noche y se sentó en la cama tratando de ordenar sus ideas. Su garganta estaba seca por lo que se levantó y fue hasta la cómoda donde había dejado su maleta. Del interior sacó una botella de agua que había comprando en la estación y bebió con avidez. Mientras lo hacía pudo ver un objeto que sobresalía de la maleta. Se trataba de un pequeño libro de bolsillo de poesía japonesa. Musashi dejó la botella a un lado y tomó el libro. Habían pasado seis años desde que se lo habían obsequiado y desde entonces siempre procuraba cargarlo a todas partes. Era una especie de amuleto de la buena suerte. Al igual que la fragancia del jazmín ese libro siempre conseguía ponerlo nostálgico.

En ese momento un cierto alborotó le hizo volver a la realidad. Algo sucedía en el vestíbulo de la posada donde se había hospedado. Se puso sus zapatos y su camisa; salió de su habitación y se deslizó escalera abajo con sigilo. Escondido a un lado de la escalera pudo distinguir a varios hombres reunidos entorno al mostrador de la recepción. Uno era el chico que atendía el restaurante llamado Shingo; a su lado se encontraba un hombre maduro, de unos cincuenta años de edad, cabello cano y mostacho prominente, en mangas de camisa (era evidente que se había vestido apresuradamente); el tercer individuo era alto y delgado, aparentaba unos treinta y seis o treinta y siete años, con un corte de cabello militar y una expresión igualmente marcial reflejada en sus ojos negros. Por su uniforme se deducía que era un oficial de la policía.

"Ya veo, entonces alguien ha secuestrado a la joven Fujime, ¿no es así, señor Tomoaki?" dijo el agente luego de leer la nota que sostenía en sus manos.

"¡Así es, capitán Taki!" explicó el hombre maduro "Hace un rato llamaron a la puerta y dejaron esa nota" explicó "Al principio pensé que podría tratarse de una broma por eso llamé a casa de Yuki pero me dijeron que no había regresado, por eso lo llamé"

El policía se sujetó el mentón y asintió mientras estudiaba una vez más la nota evaluando la situación. Contaba con un par de gendarmes más a su cargo y esa era toda la fuerza de seguridad del pueblo. Definitvamente tendría que informar a la comisaría central de la prefectura para que le enviaran más hombres. Por fortuna la nota pedía el rescate para dentro de 24 horas, no era mucho tiempo para organizarse pero creía que si actuaba con rápidez bastaría.

"Escuche, señor Tomoaki, lo cierto es que no cuento con el personal y la experiencia necesaria para manejar este caso..." empezó a decir el agente de la ley.

"¡¿Está diciendo que no va a hacer nada?!" le interrumpió Shingo.

"¡Shingo! ¡Cálmate!" lo reprendió Tomoaki.

"¡Pero, papá!"

"No fue lo que quise decir" aclaró el capitán Taki "No cuento con el personal necesario para este caso por eso pienso llamar a la comisaría central de la prefectura para que envien a la unida anti-secuestros"

"¿Y cuanto tomará eso?" quiso saber el señor Tomoaki.

"Si hago la llamada inmediatamente creo que podrán estar aquí en unas seis horas" explicó el policía.

"¡Eso es demasiado, Yuki morirá para entonces!" protestó desesperado Shingo.

"¡Cálmate, muchacho, el rescate lo debemos entregar dentro de veinticuatro horas así que hay tiempo!" trató de tranquilizarlo su padre.

"El señor Tomoaki tiene razón en estos casos lo mejor es mantener la calma"

El joven encongió los hombros y lanzó un profundo suspiro en señal de resignación. Ya no dijo nada más y prefirió retirarse y dejar solos a su padre y al policía discutir el asunto. Era obvio que su opinión no contaba.

**. . .**

Unos diez minutos después se encontraba internado en medio del bosque. No podía confiar mucho en el capitán Taki si no se había dado cuenta que los culpables del secuestro de su novia eran los tipos que habían irrumpido en su restaurant unas horas antes. Y que sólo había un lugar en el que podrían haberse escondido en un pueblo tan pequeño como el suyo. Por ello había preferido acutar él solo. Había dejado a su padre y al policía en su casa. Salió por la puerta trasera y se dirigió al templo Tsujimi que llevaba décadas abandonado y qué el conocía bastante bien por haber jugado cientos de veces en él acompñado de Yuki.

"Es peligroso caminar sólo de noche" dijo repentinamente una voz.

Alarmado, Shingo proyectó la luz de la linterna que llevaba en su mano izquierda y apuntó el revolver que sostenía con la derecha. El círculo de luz descubrió la figura de Musashi quién lo esperaba recargado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados. A pesar de reconocerlo Shingo no dejó de apuntarle con su arma. Si estaba ahí lo más seguro era que también estuviera implicado en el secuestro.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó con sequedad Shingo.

"Ayudarte" replicó tranquilamente Hayabusa "Escuché la conversación que tuvieron tu padre, el policía y tú en la posada y al verte irte así como así supuse que sabías donde podría estar tu novia y que intentarías rescatarla"

"¿Cómo sé que no eres parte de esto?"

"No lo sabes" repuso con calma el dragón.

Shingo meditó la cuestión unos segundos. Lo cierto es que si quisiera hacerle algo le hubiera resultado más sencillo atacarlo en la oscuridad sin que él se diera cuenta que tratar de establecer un lazo de confiazan y atacarlo por la espalda. Además había visto su despligue de habilidad y fuerza horas antes por lo que resultaba un compañero últil. Aún así no iba a confiar del todo en él.

"¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?"

"Por qué soy un samurai y es lo que hago" respondió Musashi colocando su mano izquierda sobre la empuñadura de la katana que tenía pegada a la cintura.

¿Samurai? Shingo tuvo ganas de reírse. Alguien debería decirle a este sujeto que los samurai dejaron de existir hace mucho tiempo. De cualquier manera no le pareció que el sujeto que tenía enfrente tuviera malas intenciones, a lo mejor estaba un poco loco, pero aún así juzgó que era confiable. Más relajado bajó su arma y dedicó unos segundos a estudiar la espada de Musashi. No sabía mucho de katanas pero en su opinión la blanca era de buena calidad.

"Muy bien, aceptó tu ayuda" Luego apuntó la luz de la linterna hacia el camino que subía una cuesta en medio de aquel bosque "Hay un viejo templo subiendo la cuesta, es el único sitio de la zona donde esos dos sujetos podrían esconderse con Yuki"

"¿Esos dos?" preguntó Hayabusa "¿Te refieres a los yakuzas de hace unas horas?"

"¿Cómo sabes que eran yakuzas?"

"Vi algunos de sus tatuajes"

Shingo se quedó pensativo. Esta nueva información sólo afianzaba su opinión de que esos dos eran los responsables del secuestro de su novia. Decidió dejar de pensar en ello y seguir adelante.

"Dejemos de perder el tiempo y vayamos hacia el templo"

El joven pueblerino siguió su camino acompañado del espadachín. Mientras lo hacía Musashi dirigió una mirada hacia la pistola que Shingo empuñaba. Se trataba de un revólver calibre .38.

"¿De dónde sacaste esa arma?" quiso saber Hayabusa.

"Hmmm... ah, la tomé del escritorio que tiene mi padre en su despacho" replicó Shingo "Como esos tipos estaban armados se me hizo buena idea ir preparado para enfrentarlos"

Musashi frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Shingo.

"¿Alguna vez le haz disparado a alguien?" quiso saber el samurai.

"¡Claro que no!" exclamó Shingo casi horrorizado por la pregunta.

"En ese caso no deberías empuñar un arma" dijo Musashi con mucha seriedad.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" dijo Shingo desconcertado "¿Es que preferirías que fuera desarmado a enfrentar a esos hombres?"

El joven se detuvo y encaró a Hayabusa. A pesar de la noche pudo distinguir la expresión de seriedad que se había trazado en el rostro de aquel fuereño gracias al resplandor de la luna creciente.

"Mi maestro me dijo una vez que: _una espada es un arma y el kendo es un arte que sirve para matar_" dijo Musashi "Lo mismo puede aplicarse a esa pistola que llevas en la mano" agregó indicando el revólver que empuñaba Shingo "Supongo que piensas que puedes asustarlos con ella y obligarlos a soltar a Yuki, pero ¿qué harás si eso no funciona? ¿realmente eres capaz de dispararle a una persona?"

Shingo no respondió. Realmente no se había puesto a pensar en tal cuestión. En su desesperación simplemente cogió la pistola del cajón del escritorio donde la guardaba su padre y salió a toda velocidad a salvar a su novia sin reflexionar en nada más. Ahora que Hayabusa se lo preguntaba no sabía que responder. ¿Realmente podría hacerlo? ¿podría tomar una vida? Un mar de dudas comenzaron a ahogarlo.

"Un hombre no debería tomar una arma sin saber si tiene la fuerza para soportar la carga que representa el matar a otra persona" dijo Musashi "Y estar conciente que además también puede morir al hacerlo"

Shingo siguió sin responder. Musashi comenzó a caminar de nuevo dejándolo atrás. El chico reaccionó y se volvió para cuestionar a Hayabusa: "¿Y qué hay de ti? Tú llevas una espada ¿acaso la haz usado para quitarle la vida a otro ser humano?"

"Sí" dijo el espadachín sin mirarlo.

El joven aldeano se quedó atónito ante la respuesta. Musashi continuó caminando, seguido de Shingo quien iba un poco más atrás. Ninguno habló de de nuevo. Hayabusa comenzó a pensar en lo que iba a hacer una vez que llegara al sitio donde posiblemente encontraría a la chica y a sus captores. Ciertamente lo último que deseaba era tener que matar a alguien pero él sabía muy bien las consecuencias de dudar en situaciones como esa. Sintió una extraña sensación de _Déjà vu_ ya que algo parecido le había ocurrido hacía mucho tiempo...

* * *

_Isla Gairyu, hace seis años..._

Heiji Kawamura corría a toda velocidad. A lo lejos pudo divisar la figura de su amigo Musashi, quien parecía impaciente. Kawamura era un joven de estatura media, delgado, cabello negro corto; su rostro poseía rasgos suaves pero masculinos y sus anteojos de fino armazón le daban un aire intelectual a la vez que tímido. Se detuvo justo frente al aprendiz de espadachín, aunque se encontraba sin aliento y tardó un poco en hablar con su amigo. Hayabusa miró divertido al joven de lentes.

"Esta es la primera vez que llegas primero que Teiko" comentó Musashi "Va a ser divertido molestarla con ello"

Pero Heiji no rió con la broma. Miró a Hayabusa con expresión de profunda preocupación.

"Teiko no vendrá" dijo finalmente.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Musashi desconcertado pero al ver la expresión de su amigo comprendió que algo andaba mal "¿Le ocurrió algo a Teiko?"

El aludido asintió.

"Fue secuestrada" replicó Kawamura "Esta mañana cuando iba a la escuela. Un poco más tarde los secuestradores llamaron al señor Agasa para pedir el rescate"

"¿Cómo es que te enteraste?" quiso saber Hayabusa.

"Pues cuando pasé por Teiko a su casa una de las empleadas domésticas me lo dijo" contestó Heiji "El lugar estaba lleno de policías. Por eso vine corriendo a buscarte, Teiko me contó que eres capaz de ubicar a una persona por medio de algo llamado _Chi_ o _Ki_"

"Sí, fue algo que aprendí en mi entrenamiento"

El rostro de Kawamura se iluminó.

"Entonces vamos a casa de Teiko para que le digas a la policía donde está" lo instó el cuatro-ojos.

Pero Musashi lo ignoró. Se sumió en sí mismo y expandió su percepción extrasensorial a un rango que abarcara toda la isla. Nunca había intentado sentir tan lejos por lo que necesitaba una concentración absoluta. Ubicó inmediatamente el Ki de Teiko a diez kilómetros al noroeste de su posicón. Si no le fallaba la memoria había un viejo astillero ahí. Era un buen lugar para enconder a un rehén. Esforzándose un poco pudo percibir al menos otras cinco presencias cerca de ella. Indudablemente se trataban de sus captores.

"Oye, Musashi, ¿me oyes?" dijo Heiji tratando de sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

"Teiko se encuentra en el viejo astillero Numa" dijo de pronto Hayabusa al volver a la realidad "Hay al menos cinco secuestradores con ella"

Su amigo le miró asombrado

"¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!" preguntó perplejo.

"Usé mi percepción del Ki" dijo el aludido como no dándole importancia al asunto "Ve y aviza a la policía"

"¿Y tú que piensas hacer?"

"Debo ir a recoger algo" fue su única respuesta antes de marcharse corriendo a toda velocidad.

Diez minutos después se encontraba en la casa donde vivía con su maestro Hiko. Éste último no se hallaba ahí ya que se había ido a meditar a un islote cercano. Musashi rápidamente corrió a su cuarto y tomó su katana. Sabía que el tiempo de respuesta de la policía sería muy lento y que él con las habilidades del estilo Hiten Mitsurugi era la mejor oportunidad que tenía Teiko. Sin pensárselo partió a rescatar a su amiga. Veinte minutos después se encontraba cerca del lugar donde tenían cautiva a la chica. El astillero era una enorme construcción rectangular colocada justo a la orilla del muelle, con grandes muros de unos diez metros de alto pintados de color gris y techado con láminas de zinc. Había una gran compuerta que presumiblimente se usaba para introducir los materiales con los que se construían barcos en antaño cuando el astillero aún funcionaba. Además de ésta había un puerta de servicio a un lado, y la salida de los barcos armados al lado del mar. Frente a la puerta de servicio había un hombre regordete, ataviado con ropa de playa fumando un cigarrillo. En su mano izquierda llevaba un periódico enrollado donde Musashi supuso que tendría oculta un arma. Usando su percepción del Ki descubrió que los otros cuatro estaban en el interior y además de Teiko no encontró ninguna presencia adicional.

[Perfecto] pensó.

Musashi sujetó la empuñadura de su espada y se lanzó sobre el centinela. Haciendo uso de la mayor habilidad de su estilo de Kenjutsu, la _Shin So Ku_ (Súper velocidad divina), golpeó al vigilante sin que este se diera cuenta siquiera. El individuo se desplomó inconsciente luego de rebotar contra la pared. Hayabusa lo había golpeado con el borde sin filo de su katana. Quizá fueran unos secuestradores pero él no era un asesino. En eso sintió como dos personas más se aproximaban desde el interior del edificio. Seguramente habían escuchado el sonido que hizo su compañero al caer al piso. Retrocedió varios pasos de la puerta y justo cuanto estaban por abrirla Musashi realizó la técnica _Do Ryu Sen_ (Explosión terrestre), golpeando fuertemente el suelo con su espada lo que generó una poderosa onda de choque que abrió el piso, disparando al mismo tiempo una lluvia pétrea. La puerta del astillero se sumió en el interior embistiendo a los dos hombres tras ella y dejándolos fuera de combate. Musashi ingresó entonces al interior del edificio. Otro de los hampones comenzó a dispararle en cuanto lo vio, pero el samurai esquivó fácilmente los proyectiles con su velocidad sobrehumana y de un solo rajo partió la pistola de su atacante en dos e inmediatamente lo atacó con un golpe de su katana en las costillas, fracturándoselas. Al igual que con el primero, el golpe había sido con el borde plano. Ahora sólo quedaba uno. Estaba por buscarlo por su Ki cuando escuchó una voz.

"¡Alto ahí!" miró hacia el fondo y vio a un hombre que en su mano izquierda tenía una pistola con la que apuntaba a Teiko, que estaba a su lado. En su mano derecha llevaba una katana como la de Musashi "¿Quién demonios eres tú?"

"Suéltala" ordenó Hayabusa.

"¡¡¡Musashi!!!" exclamó la joven.

"¡Cállate!" dijo el secuestrador dándole un golpe con el cañón de su pistola.

Musashi aprovechó la pequeña distracción para arrojarse contra el hampón. En menos de un segundo estuvo frente a él para luego lanzarle un molinete que lo despojó de su pistola. Sin embargo éste reaccionó y con su propia katana contraatcó con un sablazo pero chocó contra la hoja de la espada de Musashi. Éste hizo uso de toda su fuerza y logró apartar a su oponente colocándose entre él y Teiko.

"Maldito mocoso, eres bueno" admitió el criminal "Me llamo Hiroshi Okubo, ¿cuál es el tuyo?"

"Yo me llamo Musashi Hayabusa" replicó el aludido sin perderlo de vista y sin relajar en ningún momento su guardia.

"Supongo que eres el novio de esta chica" observó Okubo "Va a ser un lástima que te vea morir en mis manos"

Era una provocación. Hayabusa se dio cuenta inmediatamente por lo que no se inmutó. Ante todo siempre había que mantener la calma. En la posición en la que se encontraba Teiko estaba segura y eso era lo importante. Por lo tanto no había ninguna razón para moverse. Viendo que su táctica no había dado resultado Okubo se lanzó sobre Musashi descargado un fuerte mandoble que éste pudo bloquear sin dificultad con molinete para luego contraatacar con una estocada que su oponente esquivó dando un salto hacia atrás, sin embargo el ataque logró hacerle una ligera herida en el torso. Eso estuvo cerca, pensó Okubo. En ese momento el hampón notó como Musashi adoptaba la postura _battou_.

[¿Qué? ¿A pesar de ser tan joven sabe utilizar técnicas como esas?] pensó Okubo.

"Es mejor que te rindas" dijo Hayabusa "Si intentas acercarte te partiré en dos como mi corte battou, además la policía ya viene en camino"

¿Estaría diciendo la verdad o sólo era un _bluff_ para desconcentrarlo? En cualquier caso sabía que no se podía acercar a Musashi mientras estuviera en esa posición. Había visto los movimientos del joven espadachín y sabía que era capaz de cumplir su amenaza de partirlo en dos. Quizá la mejor alternativa era huir, a final de cuentas le resultaba claro que el chico estaba ahí por su rehén y no para detenerlos. Estos pensamientos cruzaban por la cabeza de Okubo cuando escuchó a su espalda el estruendo de un arma de fuego. Musashi cayó pesadamente al piso. Hiroshi se volvió sólo para descubrir a su compañero Takenori (el hombre que cuidaba el lugar desde el exterior) parado en la entrada del astillero mientras sostenía su arma humeante.

"¡Maldito escuincle, me dio un buen golpe!" exclamó Tekenori.

"¡MUSASHI!" exclamó Teiko al mismo tiempo que corría hacia el lugar donde yacía su amigo.

La joven se arrodilló a un lado para examinar la herida de Hayabusa. La bala lo había alcanzado en un costado, a la altura del vientre. Abundante sangre manaba del orificio hecho por el proyectil. La chica imaginó que la herida debía doler bastante pero lo único que pudo percibir en el rostro de Musashi fue ira y frustración, pero ni rastros de dolor. Analizó la situación: con esa herida le sería imposible ya no se diga usar bien la espada sino moverse en general. Ahora comprendía perfectamente el enfado de su amigo. En ese momento vio por el rabillo del ojo como los dos hombres se acercaba y deliberaban entre sí.

"Hiroshi, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?" quiso saber Takenori.

El aludido reflexionó la situación.

"Sí ese chico pudo hallarnos la policía igualmente" opinó Okubo.

"¿Y qué hacemos con ellos?"

"No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos delaten" replicó Hiroshi y sus palabras sonaron exactamente como lo que eran: una sentencia de muerte.

Una sonrisa siniestra se trazó en los labios de Takenori ante aquella declaración. Teiko pudo ver el brillo de la muerte en su mirada y se abrazó con fuerza a Musashi esperando lo peor mientras que éste intentaba desesperadamente levantarse pero el dolor se lo impedía. El hampón levantó su arma y apuntó hacia ellos. No había el más mínimo asomo de compasión en su expresión. La muerte de otros le era indiferente. Cerró los ojos y se preparó para lo peor. Sin embargo en vez de oír el atronador sonido de la detonación escuchó un alarido que la estremeció. Abrió los ojos tras escuchar aquello y vio como el brazo que sujetaba la pistola caía al piso lanzando un surtidor de sangre que bañó a su dueño de pies a cabeza. Teiko trataba de asimilar lo que había sucedido cuando vio como Okubo se lanzaba sobre un tercer hombre que había aparecido repentinamente. Era un hombretón pelirrojo que la joven reconoció de inmediato.

"¡¡¡Señor Seijuuro!!!" exclamó con alegría la joven Agasa.

Okubo arremetió contra Hiko lanzando una estocada pero éste la esquivó haciendosé hacia la izquierda y describiendo un semicírculo contraatacó con su técnica _Ryu Kan Sen_; la hoja de su katana golpeó la nuca de Okubo haciendo que su cabeza se desprendiera como la tapa de una botella de gaseosa al ser abierta por la presión del gas. El cuerpo decapitado calló primero de rodillas antes de precipitarse definitavemente contra el suelo. Pero el maestro del _Hiten Mitsurugi_ no perdió tiempo en contemplarlo y de inmediato se lanzó contra Takenori que intentaba, superada su estupefacción por la pérdida de su brazo, hacerse con su arma de nuevo. Antes de que reaccionara su pecho fue atravezado por una sertera estocada de Hiko y cayó sin vida al suelo.

Al asegurarse que estuviera muerto se dirigió donde los dos jóvenes mientras limpiaba la sangre de su espada con un pañuelo. Ambos estaban conmocionados por la forma tan fría en que había ejecutado a la pareja de criminales.

"Los ha... ha matado" balbuceó Teiko en forma ausente, como si su mente no acabara de asimilar lo que había sucedido.

"Fue necesario" replicó Hiko con frialdad _"La espada es un arma y el Kenjutsu es un arte que sirve para matar"_ agregó mirando diractamente a Musashi "Quien no se es capaz de aceptar esta verdad no merece portar una katana"

Hayabusa permaneció en silencio ante aquellas palabras. Minutos más tarde llegó la policía acompañado del padre de Teiko y de Heiji Kawamura. Al ver a su amigo la joven Agasa corrió hacia él y le dio un fuerza abrazo en medio de sollozos por parte de los dos. Musashi sintió un dolor muy agudo en ese momento que nada tenía que ver con su herida. De repente una lucidez inusitada le invadió, haciéndole comprender muchas cosas. La policía detuvo a los tres hampones que continuaban con vida e interrogó Hiko sobre las muertes de los otros dos. Éste aceptó ser el que había terminado con sus vidas pero alegó que había sido en defenza propia. Dadas las circunstancias los policías aceptaron la versión como cierta pero aún así tuvo que ir con ellos a la comisaría a rendir declaración. Musashi fue transladado a un hospital para ser atendido de su herida.

**. . .**

_Hospital de Taimuzu, al día siguiente..._

Hiko entró en la habitación número quince donde se encontraba Musashi. Le habían informado que su herida no era demasiado seria gracias a qué la bala no había tocado ningún órgano vital. Era una verdadera suerte. Al entrar vio a su discípulo recostado leyendo un libro de poemas japoneses. Esto le llamó la atención puesto que a Hayabusa no le gustaba la lectura pese a que él le había insistido en ello bastante. Esto sólo puede ser obra de una mujer, pensó para sus adentros. Al lado de la cama sobre una cómoda había un ramo de rosas frescas. El hombre pelirrojo arrimó una silla a la cama y se sentó en ella. Fue entonces cuando Musashi se percató de su presencia.

"Parece que haz tenido buena compañía en mi ausencia" observó Hiko.

"Teiko y Heiji han estado aquí" dijo de forma distraída en aludido "¿Y a usted cómo le fue con la policía?"

"Bien, aceptaron lo de defenza propia, además esos hombres traían armas de fuego y yo sólo mi espada" replicó Seijuuro "Eso ayudó bastante"

Se produjo una pausa. Musashi dejó el libro sobre la mesita de noche que había a un lado de su cama y miró a su maestro.

"No comprendo las palabras que me dirigió ayer: _La espada es un arma y el Kenjutsu es un arte que sirve para matar_" repitió el joven discípulo "¿Acaso significa que debo convertirme en un asesino para poder ser un auténtico samurai?"

Hiko no respondió de inmediato. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Desde ahí podía observar el mar. Lo estuvo contemplado varios segundos mientras reflexionaba en la pregunta que su pupilo le acababa de hacer. Se volvió y miró a Musashi directamente a los ojos antes de hablar de nuevo:

"¿Haz pensado qué hubiese pasado si yo no llego a tiempo y acabo con esos individuos?"

Musashi desvió la mirada.

"Teiko y yo estaríamos muertos" replicó secamente luego de una larga pausa.

"Así es" concordó Hiko "Eso pasó porque dudaste a la hora de combatir con esos hombres, si los hubieses liquidado no estarías ahora aquí en esta cama de hospital" Hayabusa apretó los puños ante aquellas palabras tan duras que le dirigía su maestro "Nada justifica el que tomemos una vida, sin embargo ese es el peso que un samurai debe cargar. Por eso nuestra clase era una élite porque ellos debían cargar eternamente con la mancha de la sangre sobre sus conciencias para que el resto de las personas pudieran disfrutar de la paz y de la felicidad que ésta conlleva sin tener que teñir sus manos de rojo; y muy pocos hombres son capaces de llevar ese peso" agregó "No existe una recompensa para un samurai más allá de saber que está haciendo lo correcto"

La mirada de Hiko se hizo behemente.

"Y para responder a tu pregunta: si matas por beneficio propio serás un asesino, pero si matas por salvar la vida de un inocente entonces serás un samurai"

Se produjo un espeso silencio. Seijuuro miró con algo de pena a su alumno quién trataba de asimilar las palabras que acababa de dirigirle. Sabía que no era fácil ya que el alma de Musashi era pura y le iba a costar aceptar una idea semejante. Pero también había visto en sus ojos la fuerza de su espíritu y la determinación para convertirse en un auténtico guerrero samurai. Sólo debía ser paciente.

"¿Significa que entonces al convertirme en samurai debo abandonar la idea de ser feliz?" preguntó de repente Musashi.

"Me parece que no comprendes muy bien eso de la felicidad" replicó Hiko "Pensar que le felicidad es un fin último es una verdadera idiotez. Tanto la felicidad como la infelicidad no son sino estados transitorios; medios para alcanzar nuestro auténtico fin último" agregó el maestro "El verdadero sentido de la vida consiste en descubrir cuál es ese fin y alcanzarlo"

Seijuuro se acercó a Hayabusa y puso su mano derecha sobre su hombro.

"Pero sé a qué felicidad te refieres" dijo mientras dirigía una rápida mirada al libro y al ramo de flores que había sobre la mesita de noche "Sólo los hombres débiles no consiguen esa felicidad, tal vez ahora no te correspondía pero ya llegará tu turno, sólo es cuestión de que seas paciente"

Retiró la mano y se dirigió a la salida. Antes de salir se detuvo miró de nuevo a su discípulo: "Ahora es mejor que descanses para que te recuperes ya que en cuanto estés bien iniciaremos un nuevo entrenamiento" dijo Seijuuro "Creo que por fin estás listo para conocer las técnicas secretas del estilo Hiten Mitsurugi"

Tras decir aquellas palabras abandonó la habitación. Musashi se quedó sorprendido por el significado de lo dicho por su maestro.

"Ha llegado el momento de convertirme en un verdadero maestro de la espada" murmuró para sí.

* * *

En la cima de una colina Musashi pudo divisar finalmente el viejo y destartalado templo sintoísta que había mencionado Shingo. Era una construcción que debía tener décadas abandonado a juzgar por la maleza que cubría la zona aledaña al edificio y los muros semiderruidos. Hayabusa usó su percepción del Ki y descubrió que había cuatro presencias en el interior de aquel sitio. Una era la de la joven secuestrada, Yuki, dos correspondías a los yakuza que había enfrentado en el restaurante del pueblo, pero la cuarta no la conocía. Opinió que podría tratarse del jefe de los otros dos criminales. Bien, es mejor terminar con este asunto rápidamente, pensó. Comenzó a subir los escalones del templo cuando fue detenido por Shingo.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó a Hayabusa "Sí entras así tan campante te descubrirán es mejor entrar con cautela y sorprenderlos"

Musashi no respondió. Simplemente levantó el brazo derecho y le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca con el canto de la mano. Shingo cayó inconciente. De esta manera no le estorbaría. Lo dejó recostado en los escalones de la entrada del templo y continuó su ascenso hacia aquel lugar. Al llegar a la entrada pudo ver que en centro del atrio del templo había una fogata entorno a la cual estaban los dos hombres que había visto antes. Al verlo los éstos se levantario de un salto.

"¿¿¿Tú???" exclamó el hombre delgado y de cabello largo.

"Eres el sujeto del restaurante" agregó el robusto y calvo.

"Quiero que me entreguen a la chica, si lo hacen los dejaré ir" dijo Musashi "De otra forma los mataré para llevármela"

Ninguno de los dos hombres pareció intimidado por la amenaza, por lo que Hayabusa desenvainó a toda velocidad su espada y lanzó un molinete al aire, disparando una onda de Ki invisible que extinguió la fogata que estaba en medio de los dos yakuza. Ante aquella exhibisión de poder y agregando la mirada ártica que Musashi les dirigía, ambos comprendieron que todo aquello iba muy en serio. El espadachín envaino su katana y avanzó hacia los dos hombres.

"¿Dónde está la chica?" preguntó el Dragón del Cielo.

"Es mejor que no des un paso más a menos que quieras que le vuele los sesos" dijo una tercera persona.

Al fondo, justo en la entrada del edificio central del templo un hombre alto, de complexión gruesa, cabello corto oscuro sujetaba a Yuki, quién pese a estar amordazada no podía esconder el terror que sentía. Terror que aumentaba al sentir el metal frío de una Smith & Wesson calibre 9 mm. rozar su cien.

"¿Quién demonios eres tú?" preguntó el secuestrador.

"Tu verdugo si no la sueltas en este momento" replicó en tono amenazador Musashi.

Una expresión de enfado se trazó en el pistolero ante la actitud desafiante de Hayabusa. Le echó una ojeada rápida. Era bastante alto y corpulento y parecía saber usar bien la espada, pero había casi quince metros de distancia entre ellos, tal vez a seis metros quien tenía las de ganar sería él con su katana pero a quince lo único que obtendría sería una bala en la cabeza. No había nada de que preocuparse.

"No lo creo, aunque seas bueno con tu espadita no eres más rápido que una bala" respondió el captor al mismo tiempo que apartaba el arma de la cabeza de Yuki y la apuntaba hacia Musashi. Era el momento que éste esperaba.

En un pestañeo la figura de Hayabusa se esfumó y apareció a espaldas del pistolero. Éste soltó a la joven, se volvió atónito y trató de dispararle pero el samurai fue mucho más veloz y de un sólo tajo le hizo una profunda cortada en el cuello. La sangre manó a borbotones a pesar de que el yakuza trató de parar la hemorrogia colocando su mano izquierda alrededor del cuello pero fue inútil, la herida era demasiado profunda y rápidamente se desangró. Al ver la forma en como su jefe había sido liquidado sus cómplices pusieron pies en polvorosa dejando a Musashi, Shigo y Yuki solos en el templo.

"¡Muchas gracias!" dijo la joven una vez que el espadachín la desató.

"No tienes porqué" replicó con modestia el aludido "Pero creo que tu novio merece también crédito, él fue quien supo donde estabas"

"¿Shingo?"

Musashi asintió.

"Lo dejé en las escaleras... err... dormido, para que no corriera peligro" agregó Hayabusa "Seguro que le encantará verte a salvo"

Inmediatamente Yuki corrió hacia el lugar indicado para econtrarse con su novio. Musashi simplemente la vio alejarse mientras una sensación de _Déjà vu_ lo invadió por segunda vez en la noche. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

"Al parecer tampoco hoy la chica será para mi"

**-Fin del Capítulo 22-**


End file.
